Naruto: Chaos Rising
by PyroC0ntrol
Summary: In an alternate universe where the Juubi was never revived, the Fourth Shinobi War has gone on for three years. During combat, Naruto was teleported to another universe: the universe of Warcraft. First story, constructive reviews welcome.
1. A Chance Meeting

**Hi, PyroC0ntrol here, I've decided to redo the first chapter because I was unsatisfied with the original, and quite frankly I think many readers think so too, so here it is :D.**

**Note that most of the chapter's plot remained the same – in fact, the first scene is nearly identical except a few changes to make the chapter smoother. The battles are drastically different, however – I made sure to make them a little longer to fit my standards as well as portray Naruto's first view of the undead.**

**Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting**

In the dark room, two men and a woman was conversing on the subject of peace, before they reached a conclusion. The man attached to a machine started.

"In you I can see a different future… I… will believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto," Pein, the leader of Akatsuki and the man responsible for the destruction of Konoha, said, slowly, as he began his jutsu, he also locked eyes with the other man, Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of Konoha, and the jinchūriki of the Kyubi. Suddenly, Naruto felt weird, as his eyes began to sting. The woman, Konan, looked on, surprised, as chakra began to leak out of the Nagato's eyes.

"Nagato, what are you doing? Doing both techniques will definitely cause you to die, if the first doesn't!" Konan exclaimed. Nagato weakly smiled as he replied, "Jiraiya once said that the Rinnegan was the gift from Kami-sama herself, and he kept going on how I would be the savior of the world. I have placed my hope on him, and if he truly is an Uzumaki, then it's time… he receives his… heirloom…" With that finished, Nagato also completed both his techniques, but only called one out.

"**Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**," Nagato called out, and at the same time, the concentrated chakra flowed from Nagato's eyes into Naruto, and they both grunted in pain, Naruto from being used to such a pain, Nagato from concentrating on both techniques. Outside, a statue erupted, and its mouth opened, spilling bright light. Once it has ended, so has the chakra received from Nagato. Naruto looked up, and noticed something else: additional memories that were not his, but rather of Nagato's when he was trying to control the Rinnegan's powers, and all the techniques he has learnt.

Naruto noticed, in that very instant, that although the Rinnegan is more powerful than the Sharingan or the Byakugan, it is still quite limited in that it cannot completely fill the field of vision like the Byakugan can, nor easily copy any techniques like the Sharingan can. It, however, provided a clearer vision than the Byakugan, and a longer sight range than the Sharingan. He looked up again, as he noticed Nagato began to speak.

"Restore… the peace… that Jiraiya-sensei wanted… and I've envisioned. I'll be leaving… all of it… to you, Uzumaki… Naruto," Nagato said, as he finally met his end, after exhausting all his chakra. There was silence as they watched the man die, before Konan turned to Naruto.

"What did Nagato meant when he said heirloom?" Konan asked as Naruto turned to her.

"Nagato is also an Uzumaki, and the Rinnegan," Naruto said as it swirled into existence in his eyes, Konan watching in shock, "Isn't something that's unique… it's a true kekkei genkai, related by blood. As for you… what will you do now that Nagato's gone, and most of Akatsuki as well?"

"There was never anything for me in Akatsuki apart from Nagato," Konan replied, "Now that he is gone… so will I, from the organization. Amegakure stands behind you, Naruto."

With that, she produced a bunch of origami flowers. Naruto looked at it for a moment.

"Consider this a peace offering… and an apology," Konan said as Naruto took the flowers, "May your spirit stay through all the conflicts ahead."

"Arigatou… even if nothing had ever gone out good whenever I faced your members…" Naruto said before Konan wrapped Nagato up in paper as well, and all three – Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan – disappeared in a swirl of paper as Naruto left, having much to ponder about. He looked up, as he looked at the oncoming storm, just like the events that would transpire in the next three years…

**Three years later**

Naruto stayed back and watched the team he was with relaxed, before reflecting back on the continuing war – a war that ended as a stalemate. There were simply too many Zetsu clones, but thankfully they were pure fodders. It didn't help, however, that they were still outnumbered badly by twenty thousand more, with even more Zetsu clones being created every day to fight them. Naruto paused, as a sudden silence overran his senses, and his perimeter seals, the ones on the east side, started going off. That was the other aspect of his training with Jiraiya nearly 6 years ago. Deciding to investigate, he told the team to halt as he disappeared in a wind shunshin.

"That's Sasuke's chakra, isn't it Kyubi? And to think… we couldn't find him for a whole three years…" Naruto murmured to his tenant.

"**Look out kit, he's here for his final revenge, his final obstacle**," Kyubi replied as Naruto snorted.

"Are you kidding? If anything happens here he'll be too weak to defend himself against Kakashi-sensei and Sakura, there's no point. And even if he escapes he still has to contend with baa-chan and a legion out for his blood. Amaterasu or not, he's a goner in the very end," Naruto replied with amusement, "Sure, I worry about him, but I worry about Madara and Kabuto too, and that's not getting me anywhere, so why not ignore them for now?"

Just then, two techniques blazed to life as Naruto and Sasuke collided, Rasengan versus Chidori, and the accumulated energy sent waves of power radiating from the twin epicenter, before it destabilized, glowing white, detonating even as Sasuke and Naruto jumped back.

"You're not going anywhere, Sasuke. You're finished for good," Naruto said, deadly serious as his Rinnegan swirled to life, and Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan blazed into existence as well.

"Funny, that's what I'm about to say to you, dobe. You think you can win against someone of Uchiha blood?" Sasuke mocked before they charged, their respective chokuto and katana clashing in the middle of the fight, before they leapt apart, forming handseals.

"**Raiton: Gian!**" they both called as the two bolts of lightning clashed against each other and was sent blasting into the sky, attracting electron particles even as the two used the advantage. Taking the ionized air, Naruto quickly took in a deep breath even as a clone materialized.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!**" Naruto yelled as he sent a gust directly at the ionized air, sending it right at Sasuke, even as the other finished his seal.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan!**" the clone shouted, sending a yellow-blue fire dragon at Sasuke, igniting the air.

"Dobe…" Sasuke shook his head as his eyes snapped open, "**Amaterasu!**"

The black flames instantly leapt up to consume the fire dragon even as it set the ionized air off from the discharge of energy, causing Sasuke and Naruto to substitute to avoid getting caught up in the surprisingly powerful explosion.

"You antagonize me, Naruto," Sasuke mocked, "You think that's a fire release? Try mine. **Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**"

A giant blue fireball was sent at Naruto who focused his eyes.

"You're not the only one with a dojutsu Sasuke, and certainly not the only with a technique in there that can be used both offensively and defensively," Naruto replied, "**Shinra Tensei!**"

The fireball, as it neared Naruto, was suddenly repelled by an invisible wave of energy that flattened trees and destroyed the surrounding, also pushing Sasuke back.

"You're annoying, _Naruto_," Sasuke spoke, spitting his name out as if it was a curse, "Die here, and die now!"

A sudden distortion of space began to appear in front of Naruto, who did the only he could. He leapt up and tried to enclose it.

"**Chibaku Tensei!**" Naruto yelled as the ball of gravity hovered, preventing the movement of Kamui. What surprised both Naruto and Sasuke, however, was a sudden distortion of the once spherical ball of the dimensional portal.

"Oh shit…" Naruto said, "I forgot… Kamui is space distortion… and gravity stretches space…"

There was a sudden pulse as the two resonated, before both Naruto and Sasuke were pulled by the Chibaku Tensei and were sucked right into the destabilizing portal, before the two exploded in a shower of nothingness, having no chakra form their casters to continue even as Kakashi and Sakura arrived. Staring at the destruction, there was only one thing Kakashi could utter.

"Well… this isn't good," Kakashi said, "I lost Naruto's tracks here. Now how do we report to Tsunade-sama?"

Meanwhile, Naruto was experiencing a rather peculiar sensation. There was nothing, literally, nothing. He could breath freely, sure, but otherwise, he felt nothing. No emotions entered his mind, and no feeling was in his limbs – in fact, he didn't _feel_ his limbs, as if he was in a limbo, with only his soul there. It felt like an eternity there, at least until a bright light entered his vision, and suddenly there was feeling once more, as he began to plummet.

Jaina Proudmoore was simply sitting by the edge of the cliff overlooking her camp as her mind wandered back to her old home, before there was a disturbance. Getting ready to fight, she turned only to see a black hole materializing out of nowhere, and a humanoid figure dropped down heavily onto a pile of rocks. She winced – that had got to hurt.

The human, the man, Jaina now identified, groaned as he sat up, revealing a black undershirt that stretched through his entire body, with armor plates that covered his torso, his forearms, his thighs, and his shins, which probably cushioned his fall, before looking around, and starting speaking rapidly in a language she did not understand, and most certainly did not recognize. It sound nothing like any of the Elven Dialects or even Common. As she walked up, the man noticed her, and, before she could blink, was behind her, a blade to her neck. Silently sweating, she started speaking.

"Whoa, hold on," Jaina said before the man gave a start and moved back, cocking his head at her.

"What the heck?" was the first thing the man said as Jaina gave a start.

"You know Common?" Jaina asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is…" the man said, though he stopped as if he had difficulty remembering, "My name is Naruto Namikaze… I'm from Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And you are…?"

"Jaina Proudmoore, leader of the Alliance survivors from Lordaeron… where is this Konoha?" Jaina asked Naruto as he looked back, before looking out and began speaking to himself.

"Okay… she doesn't know Konoha, which is strange enough in the fact that even the western worlds know of the five villages…she said she's a leader from somewhere named Lordaeron… Now let's review Kamui… it's a teleportation technique… and from the Rikudo Sennin's notes there are multiple… you've got to be kidding me," Naruto said to himself in Japanese, before turning.

"Yeah, I'm lost," they both said at the same time, before Jaina descended into giggles.

"So I've noticed," Jaina said as she finished giggling, "So, can you tell me what happened?"

"Sit down, Jaina, it's going to be a long story," Naruto said, "First off… what do you know about parallel worlds?"

The instant he said that, Jaina knew this was going to be a long discussion.

"So, let me get this straight, you're from another world parallel to our own, and during a fight with the enemy, who is also incidentally your former best friend, a spell, a justu gone wrong sent both of you coming here?" Jaina asked, disbelief in her voice, "Excuse me for having doubts."

"None taken, Jaina, it was a little hard to believe myself, but I had to review everything to give this… oh, maybe half the chance to be right?" Naruto said, grinning, "It's either that, or I'm dead and was reborn by a black hold, coincidentally taking all the features that I had the previous life before, as well as the knowledge… purely theoretical and without proof."

"…" Jaina said nothing, "Yeah, your previous assumption sounds so much more convincing than this one."

"Are you being sarcastic or…?" Naruto asked as Jaina shook her head.

"Strange, most people would call bullshit on that, you're different," Naruto said, "But, let _me_ get the situation straight, you are a mage from the Kirin Tor, an organization of mages, and led what remained of the Alliance, which consisted of humans, High Elves, dwarves, and gnomes across the sea to this location, Kalimdor or whatever, and is now fighting a group of reanimated dead as well as green-skinned people named the Orcs?"

"Yeah, pretty much it," Jaina sighed, "If only Arthas didn't turn on us when he needed to."

"And this Arthas is…?" Naruto asked as Jaina looked at him.

"The former prince of Lordaeron, and… the current leader of the Scourge," Jaina ended quietly, "He was a beacon of light before, yet now he is nothing but a shell of his former self, but I have my hopes… I have my hopes that he's still in there somewhere, waiting to be freed… but, whatever you do, if you see him, run. Not to be doubtful of your abilities, but… I'm not sure if you're a match for him."

_That sounded a little too much like Sasuke for my liking…_ Naruto decided, but refrained from telling Jaina.

"I doubt _that_," Naruto snorted, "If he's been trained since childhood barely began to be a killer, to be a tool, then I'll believe you. He's too rash to do something like this."

_Not that I can say any different,_ Naruto added mentally as Jaina's eyes narrowed.

"Explain," Jaina said as Naruto sighed.

"Troublesome, alright," Naruto said, "We were trained to be soldiers, tools for our government. My world is, like I told you before, a complete militarized world. Whoever has the more powerful army wins, plain and simple. As such, basically, sure we have civilians, but nearly half our population in our village at least is occupied by military positions, in disguise or in public. We don't train soldiers; we train weapons of war. To our government, we are nothing but tools to be used up to ensure victory, and yes, before you ask, the same mentality is also there for the leader. To everyone, everyone is a tool."

Seeing Jaina's horrified looks, Naruto decided to continue, "But, _but_, our village is different. Instead of prioritizing that, we decided to prioritize on teamwork, the thing that brought us to victory in our last three wars and is winning our fourth one in around seventy years."

"Four wars in seventy years… how many lives were lost?" Jaina asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Nobody tallies it anymore since it's impossible to tally anymore," Naruto said as he looked up, "Man, I wish I was home though."

Jaina suddenly had an idea, "Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"Your village is like a mercenary camp, right?" Jaina asked, "If I were to theoretically hire you with something of high value, would you work for me then?"

"So long as one condition is met: that I get to return home once I find the ability to do it. And before you ask, no that's not negotiable, and two, I dictate what I want," Naruto said as Jaina nodded, "I'm pretty sure you know what I want."

"To get home, right?" Jaina asked as Naruto nodded, "I will put as many people on the research as I can if you agree."

"Very well then," Naruto said, "I accept your offer. What is my mission, Lady Proudmoore?"

Jaina started. She was _not_ used to that, nor was she expecting that. Taking a quick moment to get herself straight, she looked at Naruto, "First, you need to rest. It's been a long day, and I'm sure it's been a long day for you as well. Take the time to rest before reporting to me tomorrow. I will need to determine your abilities."

"Yes, ma'am," Naruto saluted but Jaina stopped him.

"And don't call me ma'am or Lady Proudmoore or anything… I don't really like it… just call me Jaina, Mr Namikaze," Jaina said as Naruto shrugged.

"If you call me Naruto then… Jaina," Naruto said as Jaina giggled.

"Sure, Naruto," Jaina said, "This way."

Naruto followed her back, wondering what he got himself into.

At Jaina's base camp, Naruto looked around, whistling.

"That's quite the camp you have here, Jaina," Naruto said as Jaina fought back a slight blush of embarrassment.

"It is required to survive," Jaina replied, "Just head to the castle and say you need a room, and that you have my permission."

"Alright," Naruto said, "But if you'll excuse me, may I head out for a moment before retiring?"

"Sure," Jaina said, "Just don't be back too late. The guards will shoot at anything and everything that is suspicious. Not knowing you, most likely they'll shoot."

"Gotcha," Naruto said before he disappeared in a tornado, shocking many people.

"Teleportation using the elements?" Jaina murmured, "Interesting… Who are you really, Naruto Namikaze?"

As he sped along the sides, reflecting the events, he was thankful for the fact that he not only had kage bunshin to speed his learning curve up, he was also the last of the Uzumaki clan and thus was forced to learn foreign languages as well as poltical language, especially if he wished to be Hokage. Had that not happened, he would not have been able to converse, though he idly wondered about the chances of two worlds having nearly the same dialect as each other. Speeding along, he narrowly avoided an arrow as he turned. There, was a skeleton, firing arrows at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and was about to attempt to release the obvious genjutsu before he smacked his head. Without so much as a warning, the skeleton was cut apart into two equal spaces, as Naruto took back his outstretched arm and walked away as if nothing happened even as the skeleton disintegrated into nothing.

_Right, note to self: skeletons does not necessarily mean the guy is really dead,_ Naruto thought to himself before leaping away, back to the base, deciding he really needed the rest if he wanted to face even more bizarre things. Returning to base, he followed Jaina's instructions, got to his room, and simply fell on the bed, asleep, and though he was not tired, he was mentally exhausted from the day's ordeal.

As daylight broke over the horizon, Naruto yawned and got up, noticing he was not in his room, before remembering the events of yesterday. Groaning, he watched the sun as it peeked, before opening the window and taking in the fresh smell of the air, and right after that, he took note of a pleasant smell, almost like…

_Bacon… hmm, I'm actually a little hungry…_ Naruto thought as he looked straight down. There, four stories below, was a group of men cooking over a fire. Ignoring the fact that he was four stories up – meaning almost ten meters high, he stretched, and fell through the window, plummeting to the ground. All other activity ceased as they watched the man fall, some sorceress trying to slow him down with their magic abilities to no avail. They were surprised, however, when he flipped and landed right side up, after stretching a hand and seemingly gliding against the wall, only to slow down visibly the instant he touched it. He looked around, confused, before looking up.

"Oh, so that's what it looked like…" Naruto said aloud, "Didn't think height is relative…"

There, everyone realized he didn't even took note of exactly how high he was when he decided to do the stunt, and simply sighed. Naruto turned, eyebrow raised.

"What? I was hungry and took a shortcut, is that so bad?" Naruto asked rhetorically as Jaina came over with what Naruto guessed was a High Elf.

"Naruto, this is Lina Inverse, one of our most talented sorceresses around. She will be the one testing your skills," Jaina explained, "As we do not have time, please go ahead with all you got."(***Please read End Notes for explanation***)

Naruto, after hearing the proclamation, grinned in response, at the same time sending shivers down Lina's spine. Whatever it was that Jaina said, Lina had no doubt it had unleashed something scary. If she wanted to survive, she would have to pull out every stop. Jaina took them to a clearing, enforced with spells and surrounded by Priests, as Naruto stood on one side and Lina stood on the other. Looking at the pond, he understood his strategy. Wasting no time, the instant Jaina had her hand down Lina send out a barrage of fireballs at Naruto, who simultaneously flashed through hand signs.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki!**" Naruto shouted as a wall of water materialized and blocked her barrage, before Naruto flashed through even more seals, finishing on the last one as the water transformed.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as the water took the shape of a gigantic dragon, terrifying those around as its eyes seemed to glow before crashing onto where Lina was barely a second ago, sending water splashing across, still soaking Lina. Naruto paused for a second, admiring the _scenery_, catching Lina's attention.

"Like what you see?" Lina said coyly wriggling her hips a bit before Naruto shook his head to clear it, making Lina pout cutely, "You're no fun."

Naruto blushed slightly before noticing a spike in energy as Lina charged something up, and letting go, revealing several lightning bolts. He dodged them all, before he was promptly struck by an insanely powerful blast of lightning. Lina grinned like a Cheshire cat when her Laguna Blade hit, and she watched in satisfaction as Naruto was sent tumbling, before his image wavered and a burnt log was in its place.

"Wow, if I had been hit completely I would've died," a voice came from the edge of the forest as Naruto leapt out faster than she can track and engaged her in a taijutsu fight, as she desperately moved back, sending a ring of fire erupting from directly underneath her. Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly picked her up and kicked off, barely escaping a large explosion where Naruto had placed an exploding tag.

"I didn't know I could do that," Lina commented, "I didn't think my Light Strike Array was that powerful…"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Lina-_chan_, but it's me. I had an exploding tag underneath you," Naruto replied making her pout.

"You really don't like fun do you?" Lina asked as Naruto smiled roguishly at her, making her blush slightly.

"Wanna find out?" Naruto replied before moving back leaving her flustered, before all of a sudden a bolt of lightning came her way, striking her with minimal force. Getting angry, Lina decided to engage in her most powerful fire spell, as she gathered mana, and a ball of fire appeared. Naruto's eyes widened before flashing through seals.

"**Dragon Slave!**"

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**"

The two fire techniques met in the middle of the training ground, hurling into each other at maximum force; however, Naruto's grand fireball won out as it engulfed the Dragon Slave and approached Lina, who looked at the fireball, petrified, before feeling someone picking her up and leaping away as the fireball consumed where she was barely an instant ago. Looking up at her savior, she saw Naruto, yet…

There was Naruto, still in the position he had when he fired the spell.

"Can you teach me that?" Lina asked as Naruto thought for a moment.

"Maybe," Naruto replied before looking at Jaina, "Match is over Jaina. I won, I could've killed her four times."

"Three," Lina said irritated, as Naruto turned.

"The first was the water dragon. I sent it in a direct line instead of moving it around. Had I made it so that it was actively targeting you, you'd be dead from the blunt force trauma alone not counting for the possibility of drowning or that the water pressure is actually powerful enough to shear into your skin and possibly your vital organs. Then, you made the mistake of assuming I was getting defenseless because of the… exposure, which I used to my advantage, by luring you into an even more defenseless position by first being struck by your attack, then taking the time to swap and then place my trap underneath you. Any movement you made could've made me set it off. That's the second death, my exploding tag. The fact that you launched your Light Strike Array, whatever it is, just made it more powerful as it took in the energies you sent into the… spell. Thirdly, when you were still disoriented and confused by what I said, I took the advantage and hit you with _my own_ lightning attack, striking you at minimal power, enough to make you dazed but not enough to kill you. If I had used the full powered version, you wouldn't have been able to escape, simple as that, since the lightning bolts can branch off to strike at a certain radius of its main bolt. Fourthly, when you launched that Dragon Slave, I made sure to put in more power than normal for my spell, overpowering yours. Had I not took you out, you would've been consumed in the inferno," Naruto explained, "Hell, I had another dozen plans in wait – maybe not as much as Shikamaru of my village, but definitely enough to make you forfeit. It also stands that I most likely have more stamina than you do, not because you're a girl but because that's my defining trait – my insanely high stamina and power capacity, which also made me unable to use simple stuff that requires control."

Lina was astounded at that. Not only had Naruto been able to lure her in with deliberate changes to his emotion and manipulation of her own, he was able to conceive that many plans over the span of a few seconds in the beginning to target her, without knowing her abilities or her skill set.

"I'm impressed," Jaina said, "You're able to defeat her, that's a feat few have actually managed."

"I'm defeated soundly," Lina said sourly, "He took me out so fast I didn't even realize it until it's over… you're toying with me the whole time weren't you?"

"Not exactly," Naruto said, "Deception and power is my forte, being trained in such skills. Stealth could've helped me but in such a clearing there's no point, even if the basis of my training is that."

"Hold on, that almost make you sound like an assassin… don't tell me…" Jaina said as she looked at Naruto who didn't respond. Dread crept in her, "You mean, your village trained people for _assassination_?"

"Pretty much, we train the best of the best though, those bandits you call assassins can't compare to us at all," Naruto replied, before the shield dispelled, though there were nervous mutterings around at hearing the news. There was a commotion outside as Jaina went to investigate.

"Milady, the northern outpost has detected a large group of undead coming in from their east and will be due in a few minutes," the scout said as Jaina's eyes furrowed and she looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, follow Lina. Lina, take some troops with you and sneak around. I'm sure they have a bastion where they setup for easier assault on our base. I want you to destroy it, then regroup and take out the rest of the forces, attacking them from front and back. We barely got here and setup… we can't afford to lose too many troops or to lose this base."

"Understood," Lina said as she turned to Naruto, "Follow me."

"Um, Lina," Naruto asked, "Shouldn't you change out of your clothes first…?"

"Why?" Lina asked as she turned, grinning, "I fail to see the need… unless it's making you uncomfortable…"

Naruto fought back a blush at her teasing grin before shrugging, "Whatever you say, Lina. So, where to?"

"First, we gather some troops," Lina said as she walked by, Naruto following her, though taking notice of several High Elves, though in armor and handling bows. He briefly took note of the blue-haired High Elf who was dressed slightly differently – silently admitting to himself that she was actually quite attractive as well – as she seemed to be a leader as well and he may have to take orders from her. Finally, he reached Lina, who had gathered a company of soldiers, ranging from simple footman, holding giant, bulky blades, to riflemen, who were holding onto something that seemed like a crude rifle similar to those the west had, but far less advanced. Lina looked at them all.

"Alright men, under Jaina's orders, we are to move out and flank the enemy, hopefully destroying the enemy base while most of their army is off fighting the main force. Once we destroyed the base, we move to reinforce our army, attacking from behind and opening up avenues of attack. Our scouts have confirmed that not only is a dreadlord in the army, but also a death knight, so be on your toes when you see them. Do not, under any circumstances, engage them alone. Only engage them if you outnumber him severely, as they have summons of their own often. Is there any questions?" Lina asked as they shook their heads, "Good, then move out, follow my lead. If you're lost, find Naruto there."

"Yes ma'am!" the soldiers chorused as Naruto looked at Lina.

"Why look at me?" Naruto asked as Lina looked at him.

"Why not?" Lina replied, "You're obviously good at strategies and combat. Speaking of which, what's the recommended strategy?"

"You're asking me on large-scale strategies," Naruto deadpanned, "I usually work in a small team of four, but hopefully I can scale it… let me think for a bit, but first, tell me the abilities that range in the undead army."

"The Scourge army is, as you probably know, an undead army," Lina said, "And before you ask, yes I know you're not from this dimension, I'm a close friend of Jaina's. In any case, they can regenerate their wounds pretty quickly, and have hides that are actually quite hard to pierce at times despite their fragility – the only exception is the Abomination, the large ones that looks like corpses sewn on it. Those things are tough, and beware of close ranged combat with them. Generally, magical attacks work the best, followed by blunt force trauma attacks to shatter their bodies. In my opinion, fire attacks are the most effective as the bodies have no way of going against the fire, and can quickly spread, followed by ice. Ghouls are the standard enemies, just decaying bodies. Their nerve endings are dead so there's no point in simple lightning attacks unless it's aimed to stun rather than hurt. They don't get hurt at all.

Dreadlords are like commanders of their army. Giant, demonic in appearance, and probably a real demon, they got a variety of spells to use and are really devious when using them, so be careful, but they're generally arrogant so use that to your advantage when you meet them, but they _are_ cowards. Death Knights are much more dangerous in the fact that they are actually trained in combat and not afraid of anything, not even death. If you have a chance to kill him without sustaining crippling injuries, I suggest you do so. And, that's pretty much it."

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed as he thought, while moving forward, "Do the riflemen have incendiary rounds?"

"Incen… what?" Lina asked as Naruto sighed.

"Never mind," Naruto said, "A technology from my world… have the soldiers form up in a phalanx formation, shields up, while the riflemen have their rifles pointed over the shield's edges. I will lure the enemy over, which will allow the group to fire. The instant they become too close, form up into a box and continue the assault while moving. Under no circumstances are they to break formation. I will go in first to incinerate as many things as possible, before you move in if needed and unleash any large scale attacks you might have that can take down a large group if needed, hopefully not but… consider every scenario."

"I see…" Lina said in thought, though the face she made caused Naruto to gain a tint of red. Soon, however, Naruto noticed something different.

"Lina, why is the ground dead?" Naruto asked, uncomfortable. Though he could somewhat sense Nature Energy while moving, he still had no way of gathering it. He sensed nearly _no_ Nature Energy from the surrounding ground, even if the air itself is extremely rich with it.

"That's the Scourge," Lina replied, "They kill the ground they walk on as well as anything they pretty much touch… it's horrible…"

"I see…" Naruto said, "Then how close might we be?"

"Pretty," Lina replied as Naruto suddenly stopped, "What's going on?"

"Stay here," Naruto replied, "I will engage first."

And with that, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of wind, reappearing dozens of feet above the enemy encampment as he created several seals.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as he sent a giant fireball down at the enemy, and even as he began to fall he also flashed through more seals.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!**" Naruto shouted once more as a gust of wind propelled the fireball to insane temperatures and speed, sending it roaring into the enemy camp before detonating. A wave of fire blossomed out from the impact zone, spreading a ring of fire that consumed everything in its path. Abominations, ghouls, Banshees, necromancers, supporting Acolytes, and even some buildings were utterly obliterated. As Naruto landed, he saw the remnants beginning to rush him as he leapt back, just in time to dodge a sharp claw that nearly pierced through him.

"Kuso…" Naruto swore silently as he flipped, dodging the claw once more before moving in and channeling chakra into his palm, looking at his opponent. The dreadlord stared back, angered and charred, before he charged forward, striking the dreadlord claw for claw, only for his to cause a large gash in the dreadlord's claw, forcing it back as it channeled energy into its palms and thrusting it forward. Naruto dodged what he had thought was coming, only to see nothing. Then, all of a sudden, he felt as if his energy had left him, even as he realized that he slowed down. The waves of enemy advanced upon him as he looked at them.

_Well, that was unexpected…_ Naruto thought as he suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing fifteen feet from where he originally was. The dreadlord looked at him.

"Bravo human… you're the first to have shrugged off that spell this fast, but no matter… by the end of the day your meager resistance will be crushed, and your strongest shall serve the Scourge," the dreadlord said as Naruto snorted.

"Kiss my ass dreadlord," Naruto replied as he leapt once more, disappearing to reappear, but this time ten feet away. As the enemy approached, he readied several kunai, throwing them and igniting the explosive tags on them at the same time, causing them to explode within their midst, clearing the group out. Undaunted, the group approached until the first wave began to die, and a pillar of fire suddenly rose from the ground, as Lina moved forward, her attacks blazing at the enemy. The dreadlord snarled.

"Lina Inverse… how nice to see you once more," the dreadlord said, "Have you changed your mind about the invitation?"

"After you destroyed Lordaeron? I think not," Lina replied coldly as she sent a fireball straight into the dreadlord's chest, sending him staggering back. She followed it up with a powerful lightning blast, piercing his chest. The dreadlord sent a screaming cry as he collapsed from the powerful shock to his system, dead. Naruto turned to Lina, who just looked at him before turning to Naruto.

"Wow, you sure did a number on him. What did you use?" Lina asked, "Normally, my Laguna Blade would hurt him severely if not dodged outright… this is unreal though, not even a critical hit with a spell would hit him for that much power…"

"Remember the technique I used against you? The fire one?" Naruto asked as Lina nodded, "Imagine that but a couple dozen times hotter and bigger in radius. Then that thing blew up. I guess he was in the epicenter… I've never seen anyone take a direct hit from that and survive, not counting Madara."

"I change my mind. Can you teach me _this_ one instead of the old one?" Lina asked with an innocent smile as Naruto looked at her oddly.

"They're the same technique. This one was enhanced by the power of the wind, giving it more air to burn," Naruto said even as the rest of the troops mopped up the enemy camp. Lina looked over the remains of the smoldering base.

"Good job soldiers, did you check for any survivors or prisoners?" Lina asked as they nodded.

"No survivors, Lady Inverse," the lieutenant reported sorrowfully, "They were all killed and resuscitated by the Scourge before we could get to them, and we had to kill everyone in the base."

"It's always like this isn't it…" Lina sighed before turning to the west, "We need to get moving to rendezvous with the main army to hit them from the back."

"I'm already on it," Naruto said with a smirk as a sudden explosion was heard in the far distance, followed by another, and another, as several sounded off in the far distance. Looking at the smoke and judging from the sound, he cocked his head a bit.

"We're around half a mile off from where they're clashing, if we jog a bit we should be there in a few minutes, but the riflemen shooting ranges will be less than what it was just then," Naruto said as Lina stared at him.

"How did you know that?" Lina asked as Naruto pointed at the clouds of smoke.

"Those were the exploding clones I sent forward," Naruto said, "And then do some calculations with the sound and smoke pillars and I get a rough estimation of where they'll be. Then by looking at it and judging the wind speed I can guess the effective firing range of the rifles based on how they sounded."

"You know what, never mind," Lina sighed, "Don't bore me with all that weird stuff you just sprouted."

"I know," Naruto smirked, "I was bored with it too until my teacher _forced_ it into my head with a genjutsu."

At that, he shuddered, "Not a pleasant memory, so can we _please_ get moving?"

"Oh, okay," Lina said, embarrassed, as the troops began to move at a rapid pace, all the while looking out for any enemy troops. They soon arrived at the location of the battle, and Naruto had a good look at the enemy for the first time.

The Scourge army was _massive_. Waves after waves of Scourge simply flooded the area against a smaller legion of men at the far side, completely outnumbered and outmanned. Naruto frowned. His clones did some damage but not enough to bridge the gap. He would need something more powerful as he places his hands into his favorite seal.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto called as, out of the trees and hanging onto the sides of the cliffs and standing tall, stood nearly two hundred Naruto's as they stared at the legion of the Scourge, who stopped their assault briefly before an enemy unit five hundred strong moved forward to engage. Naruto smirked as his clones charged, their katana drawn out as they descended on the enemy. The enemy units fell quickly, though he also suffered casualties – around twenty clones were dispelled, but five hundred of the enemy was dead – nearly a quarter of their force. They were quickly blasted apart by an explosion of green light, however, as Naruto squinted at the enemy. It was the death knight they talked about, and even as Naruto watched he saw the knight slay a man, only to raise him immediately to serve his will. Naruto resisted the notion to puke, never having seen something like that before, as he jumped down and sprinted forward with his clones, battling side by side even as more and more dispelled, until he finally reached twenty clones. Then, with but a single command, all the rest of his clones surged forward, jumping into densely packed clusters of the enemy before detonating. When the smoke dissipated, he saw that the odds were much more even now, with a ratio of about a single soldier against every ghoul. However, as he watched, he saw Jaina getting blasted back heavily against a rock by the death knight, and as he descended upon her, Naruto moved forward, managing to catch the blade with his bare hand.

"Not very nice to attack a lady, you know," Naruto said as if he was discussing the weather, before throwing the death knight away and charging forward, katana in hand as they engaged in a fierce sword fight, neither side willing to budge. Finally, however, the death knight won due to his expertise, and Naruto was thrown back after a particularly vicious slash that left him defenseless for a follow-up kick. He flipped back, however, just in time to dodge the sword strike meant to take him down, flashing through seals as he went.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as he sent a dozen basketball-sized fireball at the death knight who repelled them but giving Naruto enough time to scoop up Jaina and leap away to safety. Once they were beside Lina, he dropped her carefully on the ground, where she sat, hacking away at something, even as some blood dribbled out her mouth.

"Jaina, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Death Coil, don't get hit, it takes away your life force, literally," Jaina replied as Naruto hesitated for a moment before handing out a kunai.

"Keep this, when you're in trouble throw it," Naruto said as he took out two of the same tri-pronged kunai, "I'm going back to fight him."

With that said, he threw the kunai as hard as he can, as the pair soared at the enemy who simply laughed and batted them aside. He was not prepared, however, for Naruto to reappear suddenly behind him and stabbed him with a _fourth_kunai as well as slapping his blade aside. The death knight grinned as he gripped onto the hand that Naruto had on the kunai, and, ripping the kunai out but still holding onto Naruto's wrist, he gave Naruto a powerful slash right between the eyes. The result was not what he was expecting.

Lying on the ground was a log, split apart into two sections. There was a whirring noise as he turned only to meet a ball of spinning blue energy inches away from his face. He reacted immediately as he brought his sword up to block it, and the resulting backlash of power was sucked into the blade as the knight smiled wickedly and sent the bolt of energy back at Naruto who could not dodge at the range, hurling him back from the chakra. The blade, however, suffered a crack from the chakra input as Naruto saw it and grinned, before being forced to dodge a green bolt of energy that struck where he was just a second ago. Moving quickly, Naruto took out a normal kunai, enhancing both that were in his hands with wind chakra as he clashed with the enemy, this time much faster than before, though experience allowed the death knight to hold on for a while, before Naruto managed to sweep the death knight off his feet and kick him away right next to a kunai.

Naruto disappeared in a bright yellow flash, reappearing right behind the knight as he proceeded with a powerful kick up into the sky, before leaping up and appearing right below the man, hidden in the shadows. Out of nowhere, however, a wave of energy was pulsed into Naruto, disrupting his concentration, causing his final move to fail as he was forced to right himself back on, the ground as the knight began his descent. Undeterred, Naruto waited for the right moment as he reversed the grip on his kunai and plunged it straight up. Blood spilt as it made contact, piercing through the armor easily and into the flesh. With a growl, the knight slid the kunai free from his body, his body mending up as he turned to hit Naruto, intending to end this once and more all, but Naruto disappeared once more as he moved and kicked the death knight back up into the air where he was nearly defenseless. Flashing back up behind the death knight, he prepared once more, only for the knight to pierce Naruto in the stomach, but the knight was surprised when Naruto smiled.

"Big mistake," Naruto said as he pulled on the sword, then, with a very highly enhanced blade of wind, severed it. The death knight's eyes widened as they began to plummet to the earth, as Naruto unleashed his combo. A punch followed by a hook brought Naruto underneath the knight, before the spine was hit with a sharp wind-powered jab that disabled his ability to move his lower body, before Naruto turned and gave the knight a knee slam. Just before impacting the ground, Naruto powered up another sphere of blue energy.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he slamme the sphere into the death knight's gut, driving him right into the ground, dead right on impact as the Rasengan tore a hole in his internal structure and organs. Naruto dropped on the ground, panting, as he picked up the kunai he dropped, before ducking. Turning around, he saw an Abomination about to raise its axe on him as Naruto dodged. Getting pissed, he leapt back only to be struck by another with a blunt hammer, sending him tumbling about into the ground, skidding along the dirt and raising a cloud of dust that covered him.

"Naruto!" Jaina and Lina shouted, concerned for the man that was hit brutally.

"Lina, help him!" Jaina cried out as Lina moved, only for a sudden quietness to cover the area, before it exploded in the chirping of birds.

"Birds…?" Lina asked in confusion before the cloud of dust cleared and light was seen dancing in the corner. Naruto was there, holding his palm, crackling electricity in it as he looked up at the Abomination.

"That's…" Lina stuttered out, "He's controlling lightning…"

"What…? How's that possible?"

"I don't know, but the mana… it's so high, so intense, so focused…" Lina described as she felt the power radiating off it in waves, "I've never felt anything like it…"

Then, Naruto moved. Starting from a simple run, he began a full out sprint as he charged at the two Abominations who tried to hit him. Anticipating their reactions, he suddenly disappeared in a flash of yellow as he reappeared on the other side, charging forward at the same speed as he jumped and stabbed the Chidori right through.

"**Chidori!**" Naruto shouted as he climbed up the mounds of flesh, searing through the stitches that covered the first Abomination even as it howled in agony, collapsing as Naruto destroyed all the stitches even as the second Abomination tried to slam its bat on Naruto, who simply turned and met it with his Chidori, pushing it aside, leaping on it, sprinting forward on it and shattering the hammer, before Naruto did the exact same thing to the second Abomination, only this time starting from the head. The two Abominations were dead before Naruto had ever touched the ground.

"Impressive… most impressive…" Jaina said in awe of the movements that Naruto made, "Such grace when dodging and taking down those creatures…"

"You sound like you _like_ war," Lina teased as Jaina gained a red tint, before grinning and saying slyly, "Or is it that you like Naruto instead?"

"No!" Jaina vehemently denied both accusations, "I've barely _met_ Naruto, how's that going to work?"

"I don't know, you try it," Lina said playfully as Jaina mock glared at her, before sighing and shaking her head.

"Only you, Lina, only you…" Jaina said as Lina smiled.

"You're too uptight Jaina, relax," Lina advised as Jaina turned, a frown on her face.

"The Alliance is in ruins Lina, I need to do all I can do save what's left of it," Jaina said sadly, "If only Arthas didn't betray us at that very moment…"

"It could've been worse," Lina tried to consulate her as Naruto returned.

"Mission accomplished Jaina," Naruto said as Jaina noticed for the first time the giant gash on his stomach.

"Naruto! You're injured!" Jaina exclaimed as Naruto looked down.

"It'll heal in a few minutes," Naruto waved dismissively as Jaina looked at him oddly.

"A few minutes? Do you know how big that gash is?" Jaina asked as Naruto nodded.

"I have a very powerful healing system that's on par with regeneration," Naruto replied as, sure enough, the skin was actually stitching itself back together before their horror – and fascination. Within minutes the wound was healed as Naruto stretched, causing Lina and Jaina to redden as it exposed his very toned abs.

"By the way, the archers, who are they led by?" Naruto asked as Jaina looked at him.

"Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner, a Farstrider," Jaina replied, "Why?"

"If I am to serve well in the army, there's a technique that I can do to maximize my ability to kill," Naruto said, "My... shunshin ability is not useful for combat, it's more of a movement technique - its not teleport in anyway, it's just a high-speed movement that looks like teleporting. An actual combat technique is available, remember the kunai I gave you before I head in? Those have a marker on them that allows me to move to their location instantly without having to go through the movement which can be predicted. Thing is, a projectile is needed to place the marker on and then be directed to be shot in order to maximize efficiency."

"You want to modify the archers so the arrows they have will have the marker on them," Jaina deduced as Naruto nodded, "Yeah, you'll need to talk to Sylvanas for that. But for now, let's go back. It's been quite a day with the attack, and get rested before you try anything Naruto. I don't care if you can regenerate a missing arm, you're resting. I command you remember?"

"Alright, alright," Naruto said with a sigh, "I hate waiting. I'll see Sylvanas next morning then, okay? So do we go back now?"

**There, chapter finished! Tell me what you think, unless the review counts are not reset and you've already reviewed. Otherwise, if you want to just leave a review for the next chapter or just PM me with your response. Considering the information I might rewrite the first four or five chapters, or if not just the first two. This one's already done. Remember, more reviews, the faster I come up with chapters!**

***By the way, before anymore of you complain that I have someone from Slayers named Lina Inverse here, the Line Inverse here is**_**not**_**the same person as the one in Slayers – they just have the same name. The one I have here is taken from DotA, she does not belong to me as a creation, though some of the moves she will use may be original. So before you write me a message telling me that I got Dragon Slave's power wrong or the name wrong (I know it's Dragon Slayer in the anime btw), remember it's actually a different character. That's all, bye!**

**For any first time readers, I would really appreciate it if you leave a review of some sort, thanks! And I've take the time to make it longer too! Twice as long with twice as much action and ass-kicking!**


	2. Prepare

**This is the rewrite of Chapter 2 - I've taken down the first edition because it's plain crap and I'm at a roadblock as to what I want to do following Chapter 42. So I wrote this. Those that HAVE seen the first chapter before please give me feedback either via PM or via new reviews. Those new to the story please inform me of how I did regarding this chapter. I would appreciate it I can get criticisms of my chapters particularly in the first few chapters. Some of you have informed me of your thoughts, and I have and will incorporate them into the next few chapters to make them flow. The chapters under reconstruction are dedicated to you reviewers that allowed me to rewrite it to a (hopefully) higher quality.  
**

**I think you guys would be tired of me rambling on now, so time to get this started. Please note flames and criticisms without evidence or methods of improving will be fed to Er'ryl (that's my Winterspring Cub in MoP and will be featured in later chapters. What a cute little guy 3)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft nor Naruto; the brand name and characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment and Kishimoto respectively. Other ideas that may be used belong to their associative owners**

**Chapter 2: Prepare**

As the morning sun rose over the Alliance camp, one human strode across to the ranged barracks for a request. As Naruto approached many of the riflemen and archers turned, wondering who, and what, the new person is doing in the ranged barracks.

"I am here to request an audience to Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner," Naruto said calmly despite all the stares. Politics come in handy sometimes, after all, "I have a request."

"I am Sylvanas Windrunner, what is it that you request," a woman, slightly taller than even the other elves she commanded, walked forward and replied.

Naruto began describing his plan, a brief description of how his markers work, and how it could be applied onto multiple battalions fighting on different fronts at once. After his explanation, Sylvanas frowned in thought.

"I thought you mercenary types do not like to spread their trade around?" Ah, so she heard that he was acting as a mercenary.

"You cannot truly call me a mercenary General," Naruto smirked slightly, "I am acting within the bounds of someone for hire, yes, but I am not a mercenary."

Dropping his voice lower so that he cannot be overheard, Naruto continued, "I assume that you know of my status and where I came from?"

"I have an inkling, I suppose," Sylvanas replied ambiguously, "I fail to see how your… arrival to our army has anything to do with this."

"Considering how my seals are marked in my own language, who can possibly use it?" Naruto replied with a question of his own, "Where I came from is the key to letting me use it – none of you know how these seals can possibly work. I've looked over seals in your army, General, and while there are similarities, many things are different, enough that I do not worry about such trivial things. I am… hired… to win your battles, and I will do just that."

"Interesting…" Sylvanas hummed in thought, "I will consider your proposal. May I see the seal in question?"

"It will not activate without my chakra," Naruto warned as he handed over a kunai to Sylvanas. She, meanwhile, tested the weight of the blade, and threw it.

"Balanced for throwing fast… yet not quite balanced enough to throw completely accurately. Show me your technique," Sylvanas said. Before she could finish her sentence however, Naruto had already teleported to where the kunai was, thrown it back at her feet, and teleported back to her.

"Does that help as a demonstration?"

"Quite," Sylvanas replied, deep in thought, "Very well, I will commission a batch for field testing, twenty quiver per company of archers."

"Please tell me when you are done. I would need to activate the seals prior to field use," Naruto said as Sylvanas nodded, "Thank you for your time."

"As you are," Sylvanas replied as Naruto walked away. _That was easier than expected_, Naruto thought as he jumped into the trees to reconnaissance the area.

As he crossed through the trees, he suddenly became aware of someone tracking him… or is there? While Naruto's gut instinct screamed at him that he was being watched, he had difficulty sensing anyone that was close – not that it was easy in the first place already. The strongest signature he sensed was Jaina's, and even then it felt… diluted. The air did not help either as it was saturated with energy, making sensing even more difficult. Deciding to trust his instinct, he jumped onto a clearing.

"Please show yourself, I know there's someone here," Naruto declared to the area. There was silence for a moment.

"Quiet… too quiet," Naruto talked lightly, noting the lack of movement and insect noises in the forest, before an arrow streaked past him, engulfed in flames and whistling as it pierced through the air, "Now it's too loud. I preferred it when it was quiet…"

"Halt intruder! State your purpose or the next arrow goes through your head!" an elf suddenly emerged – but unlike the other elves he met at base, this one had a different pigment of skin – light purple, to be precise. Her ears were slanted back as well. She was riding a – Naruto checked his eyes again – a saber tooth of all things. A white saber tooth tiger._ Must be a Night Elf then_, Naruto thought, _time to play the confusion card_.

"Aren't we on the same team?" Naruto asked, confused.

"What?" the Night ELf replied, confused.

"Aren't you an elf?" Naruto replied, "Wait, hold that thought."

Naruto flashed through seals quickly, then slammed his hand on the floor. The Night Elf tensed the instant Naruto moved, but there was no cause for alarm as a jet of water burst out of the ground and doused the small flame.

"What were you thinking about firing a flaming arrow of all things in a forest? Forests are flammable," Naruto chided at the alarmed and wide-eyed Night Elf. Who was this human to chide her at the possible destruction of the forest when they're cutting down lumber for their own greed?

"State your purpose," the Night Elf repeated.

"Aren't you suppose to give your name before you threaten people?" Naruto shot back, deciding the game was over, "It would be nice to know exactly what is going on?!"

"Keep out. I will not have more of your kind or those filthy Orcs from desecrating these forests. This is your final warning: this is not your place to stay," the Night Elf said again. Naruto sighed, _Orcs? Must've forgotten to research some stuff last night. Oh well._

"It's not yours either!" Naruto shouted back, and ducked again as another arrow was launched, "STOP SHOOTING SHARP THINGS AT ME!"

"Then leave," the Night Elf replied resolutely.

"Can I at least know who's threatening me?" Naruto replied, irritated this time, "I would really appreciate that."

"Why should I?"

"Because… prisonersayswhat," Naruto quickly said.

"Wha-" the Night Elf said before Naruto disappeared and knocked her out with a chop to the neck.

"Kami I love that move," Naruto sighed before typing the Night Elf up and knocking the saber tooth out absentmindedly, "Hope she's not someone important… I could get into a lot of trouble if she was."

If only Naruto knew.

**A few minutes later**

The Night Elf groaned as she woke up against the tree. Wait, woke up?

She checked her surroundings, and realized she was bound up against a tree. She frantically tried calling for her frostsaber until she heard a voice, "If you're looking for your tiger, he's unavailable right now. He's taking a nap you see, but we agreed that it was nobody's fault."

Who is this strange and somewhat insane person?

"Let me go. I am High Priestess Tyrande, leader of the Night Elf Sentinels. And you have the gall to tie me up?" the now identified Tyrande spoke up, "And what did you do to my frostsaber!"

"Well shit, she _is_ someone important. I should've known my luck wasn't that good…" Naruto groaned, before speaking up, "Well, there goes my reason to tie you up and interrogate you. I just wanted to know some information, but apparently you just gave it all."

With that, Naruto threw a kunai, slicing through the wires holding Tyrande, and, giving a slight bow to Tyrande as apology, jumped away into the tree right as a dozen arrows impacted where he was a split second ago.

"Jaina is not going to be happy to know that I knocked out someone that important…" Naruto grumbled, before noticing something and ducking, "WILL YOU STOP SHOOTING THOSE ARROWS!"

Tyrande tried to catch up, but Naruto suddenly accelerated, speeding away from the fuming Priestess. She had to wonder though, _Who was that human?_

**Back to Naruto**

"Better report that in before I get into trouble," Naruto said to himself as he crossed the camp walls and neared the base. Seeing Jaina, he slowed down and called her, "Jaina!"

"Yes?" Jaina replied, "Is there anything you need?"

"A couple… who or what are Orcs?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't look over that bit of information?" Jaina asked as Naruto scratched his head, sheepish.

"Sort of… fell asleep," Naruto admitted, "I met a Night Elf and heard her say that… speaking of which…"

"I'm assuming something happened," Jaina said.

"How would you react if I told you I knocked out and then tied up the High Priestess of the Night Elves for interrogation because she refused to tell me who she is and what she was doing there?" Naruto asked as Jaina facepalmed.

"I hope this isn't going to come back and bite us in the end…" Jaina groaned, "Naruto, the High Priestess basically leads the Night Elves… and you had to go and knock her out AND tie her up?"

"In my defense, she started first," Naruto replied, "I was more or less taking defensive measures."

"By knocking people out?" Jaina deadpanned leading to a chuckle from Naruto, "I don't know how you do it where you came from, but that's not how we do things… never mind, it's not important, it's already done. As for Orcs… they are a race that has nursed hatred against us… or rather mutual hatred. They first invaded us and we fought back for two wars."

"Sounds like some sort of warmongering race," Naruto frowned. That's not good.

"They're pretty similar to what you described," Jaina nodded, "But not everyone's like that I think. We've had peace talks before, so I'm confident that we can have something out of this. Except… people don't like to talk. They prefer to fight."

"Let me guess, that conflict with you," Naruto guessed as Jaina nodded.

"I will fight if necessary, but I don't like it. Actually, I hate it," Jaina replied.

"Yet sometimes we fight," Naruto said, "To protect those we love, those we care about. Would you justify that?"

Jaina was silent for a moment.

"Many of us fought for revenge…" Jaina finally said, "But I believe Anduin Lothar said similar things before as well – to fight to ensure that the atrocities committed by the Orcs cannot be repeated rather than vengeance for the fallen…

It's impressive that you can grasp a concept like that Naruto. I doubt many of us, me included, really know what we fight for."

Naruto blushed slightly at the compliment. Him, mature? As if. There was something deeper in what Jaina said however, and Naruto struggled to figure out what it was.

Jaina thought back to Arthas, _You should have never gone for the blade Arthas… the desire for revenge… compared to the desire to protect…And now Lordaeron… Is it worth it Arthas?_

Their train of thoughts were interrupted by a soldier, ragged from running and with blood streaming from wounds unclosed that collapsed before Jaina.

"Orcs! By the hundreds! South Encampment is under attack!" the soldier managed out in a gasp before his wounds overtook him as the Priests arrived. Jaina narrowed her eyes as she turned to Naruto.

"Go assist the front. Keep the encampment from falling. They are resting on a choke point, and I don't think I need to tell you how important it would be," Jaina ordered as Naruto nodded and leapt off. Moments later a small battalion began moving out as well.

Naruto streaked through the trees praying that he might arrive on time. He had no maps, nothing that could help except for shadow clones that he spread for terrain covering last night, thus he knew only that he was going in the correct general direction.

It didn't matter however. Even if he didn't know the precise location of the battle, sounds of the battle and the smell of bloodshed were prevalent in the air, and Kyubi was able to guide Naruto based on emotion sensing. Following slight course corrections, Naruto finally landed at the site of battle after a few minutes.

The encampment was in ruins. Scattered pockets of Alliance forces attempted to regroup and retreat, but the Orcs, outnumbering the Alliance, formed clusters around each isolated Alliance platoon, cutting them down. Naruto growled lightly as he disappeared off the branch he was standing on, reappearing right in between two Orcs wielding large machete-like blades. Naruto's katanas' were already out, embedded into the stomach of the two surprised and dying Orc. Within moments Naruto was gone, slashing into the midst of the Orc attackers.

For the Orcs, they were caught completely by surprise as a lone figure suddenly blurred into their midst, as if teleported or blinked, right in between two of their troops, cutting them down and disappearing just as quickly. Then the killing began.

While Orcs were known to be much tougher than humans and elves, and were capable of taking much more punishment to their body, the majority were still mere cannon fodders. And the one they were facing was anything but. They were facing not a lone, elite troop, but an army killer. This was made evident as screams began to permeate through the air as Naruto slashed through files of troops with his twin katana, the edges glowing with wind chakra. A moment later Naruto was in another location, his katana sheathed and in his hands two glowing, spinning orbs, aimed right at the largest Orc there.

"**Tsuin Rasengan**!" Naruto shouted as he pushed the two deadly orbs right into the leader, as the leader howled and pain and pushed, spinning, back into boulders, causing a small dust cloud to form. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong with that; the dust cloud emanated was much too small for the direct impact of something as powerful as Rasengan, never mind two at the same time.

"A human with that much power? I shall enjoy this fight," a dark chuckle was heard as the leader emerged. The Orc emerged, wounded, but still ready to fight. Naruto wasted no time as he ducked, while several blasts of energy whistled past where his head was.

_This is getting dangerous, where is the encampment commander?_ Naruto thought quickly as he analyzed the situation. He could make clones, but they would not be as big a help. He could blow them away with Rasenshuriken, but that would be overkill and he simply did not have enough time to use such a powerful jutsu. Smokescreen it is then.

Naruto flashed through hand seals as he aimed his palms at the ground, "**Futon: Atsugai**!"

While atsugai was meant as a piercing, drilling attack, the same drilling effect was used by Naruto in this instance to create a vortex of air that drilled into the ground, throwing up clouds of dust to obscure his movement. While he was inside, he quickly killed the spellcasters and hid underground, searching for the commander. As luck would have it, the commander – if he was the one that Naruto sensed – was nearby.

As Naruto popped up, he realized why the commander was unable to rally his troops.

The commander was speared right through his abdomen, and numerous wounds littered his body. He was only kept alive by the efforts of the priests around him, dead trying to heal the commander while in combat, or died using themselves as shields for the commander.

"What happened?" Naruto said urgently, "I'm part of the task force sent to aid."

"They took us by surprise…. Rogues… planted bombs in our barracks and supplies before the battalion attacked… scattered our forces… rally them back to base… position is… lost…" the commander rasped out as he tried to get air into his body, Naruto desperately trying to heal him, "Let me be… save my men."

Naruto nodded, "What of the leader? What can you say about him?"

"Tank… can take damage… attacks with low hitting strikes… took down my calf… immobilized… before his ranged attackers struck me…" the commander whispered out, struggling to get the information out, "When attacking low… he does wide… sweep… arm completely… exposed…"

As he breathed out the last bit of information, the commander passed away. Naruto had to respect the man, if nothing he was dedicated, forcing all the information he could out for victory before he died. Naruto stood up as archers began arriving and raining arrows down on the surprised Orcs, killing many before they could respond with their own counterattacks.

Naruto had to give Sylvanas, or anyone who trained the archers, credit. Instead of aiming precisely for certain people, they scattered their attacks on one region of attack. While precision may take down the very enemies they aim for, it was an unnecessary waste when there are hundreds of archers and only two or three important enemies. The last wave of arrows had taken out the Orc's spellcasters, leaving only the standard infantries and cavalries. Even so, this would still be a hard battle. Unless…

Naruto sighed. His stock of the special kunai was rapidly dwindling, and this battle would surely expend the last of it, but he could see reinforcements arriving from the other side of the river bank as well – Orc reinforcements.

After quickly counting the number of marked kunai he had left, he scattered them high and far, making sure to evenly cover much of the battlefield with the kunai. Then he disappeared, but this time, there was no blur to his movement – there was only an afterimage where he had stood before.

The Orc infantry stood no chance. The instant Hiraishin no Jutsu was used, they could not keep up the onslaught at the encampment. They had trouble tracking Naruto in the first place with his natural speed, and with the space time manipulation that he now possessed he was unstoppable by all but the most powerful of man.

For both sides, it was an awe-inspiring sight. Flashes of yellow were all they saw before Orc after Orc were killed in rapid succession, their arms going limp without ever reacting to Naruto's presence. Their leader roared in anger as he charged in recklessly.

"Your head will be good trophy!" the Orc roared as he swung his blade down, Naruto dodging only at the last second, lashing out with a kick to the largest wolf he had seen, instantly breaking through the knee joint and crippling the wolf. The wolf howled in pain and flung the leader overboard, who tumbled through the grass and mud.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Naruto replied as he flashed through handseals.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu**!" Naruto breathed out a gigantic fireball that soared in the direction of the leader, who rolled out of the way and withdrew his other weapon – an axe. He proceeded, much to Naruto's bewilderment, throw it high up into the air, before charging back at Naruto with his main blade drawn, in the stance that the commander had told him about.

_Steady… steady…_ Naruto thought as he waited for the precise moment. So focused Naruto was that he forgot completely about the thrown blade. As the Orc leader swung his blade, Naruto stepped back, counted to two, and charged forward, the tip of his katana glowing with wind chakra, ready to stab the Orc-

-but was blocked by the sudden axe that appeared in the Orc's hand, deflecting Naruto's blade back. While the Orc suffered no injuries, his axe was rendered unusable, a large crack in the middle of the blade, which slowly split the axe apart in front of everyone's eyes. The Orc growled before charging once more.

Just as the Orc neared Naruto, however, a large blast of lightning, larger than any Naruto had seen yet, pierced right through the Orc, rendering him a smoldering corpse. Naruto looked up.

_Ah, _Naruto thought, _that was convenient._

Along with the arrival of the two leaders was a large contingent of troops sent forward to reclaim the land. With the arrival, the remaining troops, spurred on by the actions of Naruto, sprang into action, adrenaline pumping through their blood once more, their fears forgotten.

Within moments the attackers broke rank and ran, their leaders dead and their morale sapped. Though the Orcs had the upper hand in the beginning, the arrival of reinforcements battered away at their forces until it was but a shadow of the initial attack.

Naruto wiped some sweat off his brows as he turned around.

"General, Lina, nice to see you here," Naruto commented as they raised their eyebrows.

"That was impressive," Sylvanas began, gesturing at the battlefield, "We didn't even get the arrows mass produced in time. How did you manage it?"

"_That_ would be a secret, General," Naruto replied.

"Anything we can do to make you reveal the secret?" Lina asked as Naruto shrugged.

"I'm a mercenary, these secrets are what allows me to survive. If you know what they are, then they would not be much of a secret now will they?" Naruto replied.

"You presume that we may betray you?" Sylvanas asked, narrowing her eyes, "Or do you plan on mutiny?"

"Neither, but it is always wise to prepare for the worst case scenario, I should know, I've been on many missions where lack of information often comes down to said worst case scenario," Naruto replied just as smoothly, remembering his mission to the Land of Waves, the mission to rescue Gaara, and the meeting with the spy, Kabuto.

"Wise words," Sylvanas commented as she turned around, "Secure the site! We will entrench here and make some traps before we leave. We'll set up another encampment further up the river, closer to the main camp."

As her troops scattered, Naruto relaxed.

"I assume you do not sense any troops?" Naruto asked as Lina nodded. At the signal, Naruto sprawled out on the ground, "Good, I'm tired and being serious like that feels wrong."

"What?" Lina asked as Naruto stretched before looking around.

"I'm only serious when the situation asks for it, I'd rather not be so stuck up all the time, it's not fun," Naruto commented before vanishing, "Hey, food!"

Lina shook her head in exasperation as he watched him slide around people getting closer to the cooking pots, before stopping and turning.

"You want some?" Naruto yelled.

Shrugging, Lina moved over to see what the chefs are cooking.

"Sure, that looks nice," Lina commented as Naruto grabbed two bowls and handed one over, before proceeding to devour his portion.

"This tastes nice. What is it?" Naruto said in-between bites. Lina looked down and took a bite herself.

"Crunchy spider surprise with a side of blood sausages, and I think they used the remains of the spider to make the gooey cake," Lina replied as Naruto paused and looked at the bowl in his hands. He paled slightly, then turned green and placed the bowl down. Lina took another bite, "oh, and fried bat wings. I didn't know they had bats."

"I'm not hungry anymore…" Naruto mumbled as he tried to keep his dinner in while Lina raised an eyebrow and took another bite.

"Why? I thought as mercenaries you would have to eat things that are much weirder," Lina commented, "Besides, spiders have a good amount of meat on them."

"Please stop saying things like that… we don't have spiders the size of wagons…" Naruto replied. While that wasn't technically true, the only spiders that grow to that size were summons, and people don't eat summons… at least to his knowledge. He shuddered at even thinking of eating someone from Myobokuzan.

"Well… we have toad soup I think… they found some down by the riverside," Lina said as she held her chin, while Naruto paled even faster.

"It's ok…" Naruto replied quickly before grabbing his bowl again, "I'd prefer to eat this instead…" _and not get butchered by Gamabunta._

"Um, ok…?" Lina replied back, wondering what she had said that caused Naruto to pale quickly. Shrugging it off as a strange custom in his land, she took another bite out of the cake, enjoying the taste. The day was turning out to be pretty well.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto finally spoke up, "You said you're not from Lordaeron. Where are you from then?"

"Quel'Thalas. It's the Elven kingdom north of Lordaeron," Lina replied, "Lots of trees, many of them can probably rival the trees here."

Naruto looked around at the trees, marveling, not for the first time, at the trees themselves.

"They're impressive, almost as big as the ones back home," Naruto commented as Lina's eyebrows shot up again.

"Almost? You mean your trees back home are even larger? I find that hard to believe," Lina replied as Naruto snorted.

"Big wouldn't describe them. We can hardly take them down, never mind setting them on fire – those trees are too big for fire to do anything other than sear the bark," Naruto said as Lina widened her eyes, "That's basically how big they are. But to raise trees to this size isn't an easy task in the first place."

"Indeed…" Lina replied as she looked at the trees, "But that's not what you wanted to know about Quel'Thelas, is it?"

"No, I suppose not," Naruto replied.

"Our king, Anasterian Sunstrider, lived through both of the last wars, though we never joined in the first war," Lina said, "Sylvanas' sister, Alleria, joined the second war, however, but we don't know what happened to her after the Dark Portal collapsed."

"The Dark Portal?"

"A gateway into the Orc's homeworld," Lina replied, "And from what I've heard it was not exactly a place of happiness. Something happened to it, but no one knows what it is."

"Interesting…" Naruto mused, "Wait, how old is your king?"

"I think almost three thousand years old, if not older," Lina replied, deep in thought, "He was born far before I was."

"Wait, elves can live that long?" Naruto said, surprised, "How old are you?"

"You know it's not nice to ask a woman her age," Lina cheekily replied, "But to answer your question, our average lifespan is several hundred years old. King Sunstrider's an exception in that he's managed to lived far longer because of his arcane prowess… I think. He _is_ getting on with his age though, but at least Prince Kael is there to pick up once he's gone, at least, if he leaves the Kirin Tor."

"The Kirin Tor?"

"Jaina didn't tell you about the Kirin Tor? How strange," Lina commented, surprised at Naruto's reaction.

"Um… no. Should she have?" Naruto replied.

"She should. She was one of the brightest in the order, the personal apprentice to the leader, Archmage Antonidas," Lina explained, "It's an order of magi dedicated to studying the arcane. We don't allow necromancy or warlock magic inside though, only standard mage studies. I was one of the students there as well, and Kael holds a high position… though what position he held I'm not fully sure.

We're also independent of the nations and form our own city state. We do not condone violence in our city, Dalaran, but we are somewhat affiliated with Lordaeron. Civil conflicts, however, we do not take part in."

"Interesting… sounds like Tetsu no Kuni…" Naruto remarked, causing Lina to raise an eyebrow as Naruto explained further, "It's a neutral nation that disallows fighting in any of its territory. It was used as the peace talk summits actually and for negotiations. They may be alone, but they're powerful. I've seen their samurai, their warriors, cut one of us down before we could blink."

"That fast? You're pretty fast already," Lina exclaimed, "What kind of people are you to focus on such things…"

"Us? We're soldiers," Naruto replied, "We're soldiers that must stand ready for any situation, at any time. I'm the perfect example. Nearly all of my missions or duties end up being several ranks higher because something unexpected happens."

"Like falling out of the sky and for Jaina?" Lina asked curiously.

"Yeah… wait, what? I what?" Naruto replied before realizing the ending of Lina's question, even as she began giggling, "That wasn't nice…"

"It's ok, we all know it's the denying stage," Lina giggled more as Naruto stared at her even as she turned around and glided away, putting the bowl away.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto wondered as he tried to take a bite out of his meal, only to realize that his bowl was empty as well, "Well, that was interesting… interesting enough that I didn't even realize I finished. Despite what I actually at, it's surprisingly delicious."

"You sure you don't want that toad soup? I can ask them to save you some!" Lina called from across the clearing as Naruto paled again.

"It's fine!" Naruto yelled back almost frantically, not wanting to face the wrath of Gamabunta, "On second thought it's still as weird as ever. I wonder where Sasuke is, I'm sure he survived the fall… or he could just be stupid and fell into the ocean and got gobbled up by something as stupid as a whale shark or something… as if a whale shark could do that." (**Oh you have no idea Naruto…**)

**Somewhere else in Kalimdor**

"That… was the freakiest thing I've ever seen," Sasuke said with wide eyes as he ran up the shore, completely out of character. Never mind his reputation, that… thing… that looked like a whale shark seemed harmless until he accidentally provoked it. Then it was just a matter of running as fast as he could and getting away from the biggest fish he had ever seen… and he had seen some of Orochimaru's sea monster experiments before.

At least, that was supposed to be the freakiest thing he had seen until now.

"Well… who are you?" a calm voice spoke as out rode a man clad in armor, his white hair flowing down, and riding on… a skeletal horse with wings?

"Who are _you_?" Sasuke asked without even replying.

"Tsk tsk tsk… aren't you the rude one," Arthas commented, "I'll be courteous if you aren't. My name is Arthas Menethil, Death Knight of the Scourge."

"Scourge? What kind of pathetic name for an organization is that?" Sasuke muttered as Arthas laughed.

"Cliché, indeed," Arthas said as his minions came out, surprising Sasuke not only with the fact that such a large army came up on him… but also that he did not detect them given how bad they smelled and the aura of death surrounding them, "But fitting nonetheless."

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked again.

"You haven't introduced yourself, stranger. You're not exactly in a… favorable position to demand. You _are_ in Night Elf territory after all, and they don't take kindly to people intruding on their home."

"As if I care what weaklings would think," Sasuke replied.

"Weaklings? No, annoying as they are, many of them are certainly not what you would call weaklings… they could give me a run for my money easily… and I do not doubt they would yours. I would like to enter an… alliance with you…" Arthas said slowly, but somewhat truthfully, manipulated by the blade at his side.

"Tch, you can offer me power?" Sasuke sneered before an overpowering sensation ripped into him as Arthas blasted him with a death coil, launching him backwards onto the sand easily.

"I would think so," Arthas replied calmly, "Listen, _boy_, wherever you may come from is now just a dream. I recognize enough magic to know that you're not from this world, and right now your best chance is with me."

Sasuke mulled over the options.

"I also know that a… friend of yours has also landed here and is siding with my enemies," Arthas added in. Sasuke perked up at that, before narrowing his eyes. After going through his options again, he finally spoke.

"So… what… alliance… are you proposing?"

Sasuke never noticed the slight glowing from Frostmourne as he said the final words…


	3. Entering the Unknown

**Author's Note: Okay, I lied, I'm too lazy to actually do some studying, so I actually wrote this while I'm supposed to study. Note the supposed, especially with my worst subject, English Literature coming up this Wednesday, but who cares, I'm prepared for my grades in literature.**

**I noticed that some people have complained that I've made Naruto overly powerful, but the thing is, he was facing grunts the whole time, and the only time he has ever had to fight seriously, he almost got his butt kicked – by who? The Death Knight in the first chapter. He was kicking both Naruto **_**and**_** Jaina's asses until Naruto pulled a victory out somehow.**

**As to the other people questions, I'm thinking about it, such as Dragon Slave for Naruto or something, but I can't find a spell correct for Naruto to use given that his primary affinity is still wind **** but I'm getting off topic. BUT, I don't think he'll get the paths, because in my opinion, he really doesn't need it, and he probably won't take the corpse of his enemies now will he? And anyhow if he needs it, he could always use Kage Bunshin, though I don't take credit for the innovation – I read it in another fanfic. The class system might be implemented on him later, but for now I'm content to leave him like this, because… well, how do you classify his abilities?**

**I just noticed, no one ever asked who Lina was XD – does anyone know where I got her from?**

**Disclaimer: I'll just let Jaina talk this out, Jaina?**

**Jaina: Pyorc0ntrol does not own Warcraft or Naruto – Naruto is mine!**

**Lina: No! Mine! *fires a lightning bolt at Jaina while Sylvanas appeared out of nowhere, confused***

**Sylvanas: Why am I being dragged into this?**

**Me:…? I haven't even decided on the pairing(s) yet Jaina, Lina, and why **_**are**_** you here Sylvanas? *sweat drops***

***Jaina and Lina pouts***

**Right, the Author's notes are getting longer and longer, so on with the story!**

**Chapter 3 - Entering the Unknown**

When morning came, Sylvanas was up for almost an hour, contemplating the mystery that was Naruto. Having spent the night talking to him for a little before going to sleep, she could say honestly that he was a very big question mark, something to solve. She also talked to Naruto about Quel'Thalas, about her home, the Ranger Corps, and the Ranger General in charge there. She wondered if Quel'Thalas was ok…

Naruto, on the other hand, got up close to two hours ago to train, as well as send a shadow clone to inform Jaina of what happened. He was just about to see if he can summon the toads when the memory got back, and he frowned. Jaina had said to his clone that a small cavalry of heavy weapons was sent to aid them in battle, yet when he asked the ranger guards, they all replied that they saw nothing. Something fishy was going on, and he was going to find out. But first, he was going to get some fish from the river. He got onto the river, making sure that he was actually _on_ rather than in, before reaching down, and feeling the water currents, caught a fish, but it was too time consuming, so he thought of a better, if not impractical idea. He activated his Rinnegan, targeted a fish, then used Bansho Ten'in to call it over to his hands, and soon he had a moderate supply of fish. He went back to base, happy. He looked into the base, as the archers and rangers began to pack up, as some took out ration bars and various other types of ration and began to eat. Naruto just walked in, with a long line of fish suspended from some wire, as some heads turned, and promptly froze. Naruto went to his tent as he sealed it again, and began to cook the fish over the fire, the aroma going over to the archers, making their mouths water. Naruto saw, and had to suppress a laugh at their predicament, even if they don't really show it. He waved some over as he threw some fish over, saying, "I know its not much, but take some of these, I knew you people would want them." The archers began to bicker amongst themselves over the fish, but unnoticed by either Naruto nor the archers, Sylvanas already took one and began to cook it. Naruto noticed, and fought back a smile at her action.

Soon they were done eating, and Naruto walked a little to Sylvanas, "Sylvanas, a moment." Sylvanas stood up and walked over to Naruto as they walked together towards the edge of the camp, on top of a hill.

"Yes?"

"I sent a clone this morning to tell Jaina of how we managed to wrestle control of this base back. She was quite surprised, but was expecting a little of our performance."

"So? What's the main point you're trying to tell me?" Naruto smiled a bit, as if amused by how quick Sylvanas caught up to what he was implying.

"She sent a convoy of supplies for rebuilding and a cavalry unit over last night. It never arrived," Sylvanas perked up at this. _Never arrived? That's not good, we're already low on fighters, and if we lose anymore…_ she thought as they looked over the hill. Just then, Naruto noticed a strange thing – a very faint smell of smoke emanated from the forest. Naruto panicked.

"Smoke? Why's there smoke in the forest?" Naruto said as he sprinted forward, already in the process of making a seal for a **Hahonryu** as he rushed into a small clearing and stopped, staring at the carnage, Sylvanas followed closely behind with a squad of archers. There were smoke rushing about, as the wood smoldered, and the supplies – the supplies were gone. Sylvanas growled, as Naruto turned questioningly.

"Orcs, I bet its those Orcs again, lets get back to base and tell Jaina," Sylvanas said as Naruto nodded, but stopped as he felt another prescence.

"Wait! Whoever's in the tree, get out now!" Naruto shouted at a random tree. Moments later, another Night Elf archer came out.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"I am a simple archer, but I have seen what happened here, it is not the job of the Orcs," the archer replied as Naruto turned and looked, before seeing something familiar. The burnt marks were arranged in what appeared to a rough circle, and the burnt edges of the forest would suggest a fire attack, which he was pretty sure the Orcs don't have. In fact, the burnt "circle" seemed almost like the radius of…

"**Katon, Goukakyou no Jutsu**," Naruto growled out the name. Sasuke was behind this, but for what? He doubt Sasuke was in league with the Orcs _or_ the Scourge, as they both hate the humans and would never accept them. Both the human and night elf forces looked at Naruto in question. He turned.

"I'm sure some of you remembered what I explained about chakra, correct?" Some archers nodded, and so did Sylvanas, but the rest were confused.

"This is a fire release technique, a **Katon no jutsu**, which I believe is the work of the person I was fighting a few days ago, Uchiha Sasuke, as their family excelled in fire techniques, and quite frankly none of you would know a fire technique this big, not even the array Lina set up that day was this big," Naruto explained as Sylvanas widened her eyes, while all the others lost track of what he was talking about. The night elf, on closer inspection however, saw another mark, a greenish mark.

"Yes, it is the work of a single human, but he was also firing green bolts of light at your troops, and killed them as soon as they hit," the archer added in. Naruto narrows his eyes as the implication came up. He turned back, "I thank you for your help. Sylvanas, gather your archers and prepare to go, now. I need to tell Jaina-chan about this."

"About what?"

"I think Sasuke's allied himself with the Scourge – what else could explain the dead wood?" Naruto said as he walked off, only to hear an ominous laugh. Naruto narrows his eyes as his Rinnegan pulsed, and looked around. He quickly located the sound, and launched a kunai, which was followed by a dozen arrows, but the figure leapt out of the tree and landed safely. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"Hello dobe. I see you've allied yourself with the weak, just like you, again," Sasuke sneered as his Sharingan flared. They stood still for a moment, before they clashed, lightning-powered chokuto against Naruto's twin wind-powered trench blades. They leapt apart as they launched small fireballs at each other, which cancelled out, and Naruto fired a lightning hound at Sasuke who retaliated with Chidori Nagashi, dissipating the hound.

"So, you did this? Why? To test your powers?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up, dobe, my business is none of your concern, but know that next time, I'll become much stronger than you'll ever be," Sasuke stated as he rolled away from a boulder which Naruto launched at him, and walked backwards into the forest. Naruto growled as he sensed the chakra signature of Sasuke, which was steadily getting darker. He looked at the entourage, then simply said a word, "Now." They ran to get the rest of the elven archers as the night elf returned to report to Tyrande of the situation. He stood there, then disappeared in a swirl of wind as he prepared his own stuff so that they could return.

**Main Camp**

"So, your… friend destroyed the convoy I sent, and took their supplies?" Jaina asked, in confirmation. Naruto cringed at the word 'friend', but nodded nonetheless.

"I'm not sure if he actually took the supplies though, but everyone is likely dead… if not worse," Naruto stated. Jaina looked up. "Explain."

"The night elf that saw the battle said something about a green light and dead wood, and from what you told me and what I've experienced, as little, then Sasuke is getting trained in the ways of a Death Knight, and he would be able to resurrect those people," Naruto said as he began to walk out. Jaina called out after him, "Naruto! Where are you going?" Naruto stopped for a moment, then began walking again.

"Out to train. If he's going to get training for this, then I'm going to need to become stronger to face him down in battle. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, if there's anything, I'll leave a clone here," Naruto said as a clone popped up and he left. Jaina looked at him, feeling a twinge of sadness. _So much like Arthas… he's… be careful, Naruto_, Jaina thought as she sat back down, the clone looking at her in concern.

Outside, Naruto began looking for a training ground, if not in the base then in the woods, and as he reached he created as much clones as he could, including nearly two tails of Kyubi's chakra as well as his own, which is over a whole tail of chakra, and formed close to 5000 clones. He instructed them to start training, as he faced off close to 200 clones in a full on all-on-one match.

That was the scene Lina found Naruto in, as thousands of him trained in different areas, some in lightning manipulation, others in different nature manipulations, and a few hundred were sparring against a single person, and Lina quickly deducted that it was the original Naruto. Suddenly, she heard a small bell-like sound, as she looked over she saw a small sphere with a small ring (**Futon: Rasengan**) attempting to hit Naruto. The clone succeeded as Naruto flew back end over end, with a large black marking in the center of his chest plate, where he managed to reinforce with chakra, but he was still hit with nearly the full power inside his body. Lina ran over to him as the clones stopped, looking in concern.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Lina asked as Naruto coughed up blood. He looked over and saw Lina, as he tried to stand, but fell down again, but Lina gently caught him and placed his head on her lap. "Just rest for a moment, Naruto. What were you doing making all these clones?"

"Kage Bunshins have a memory link of sorts so that when they dispel, I can learn from their memories. However, because I have an unusually large chakra capacity – well, mana in your case – that means I can do this sort of training on an extreme scale. Having just a single clone of two won't really help, it would just slightly shorten the time, but with a hundred clones, you essentially get a hundred times the training, and at the amount of clones I actually summoned to train apart from fighting them – around 4000 or so – that means I get close to 4000 hours of training if they were to all train for an hour," Naruto said, leaving Lina astounded. That sort of training would lower the time so much and make the person strong, very, very fast. She asked, "Is there anyway to see if I have the ability to learn it?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "How do you conjure up mana?"

Lina described how to do it as specifically as possible, but she had never really thought about it, just about to create it naturally and replenishing on its own. Naruto thought for a moment, before reaching into his pouch.

"I was saving some of these paper for when I become a sensei in my home village, but I have some spares, and I guess this would be a good indication of seeing how similar mana and chakra are," Naruto said as he sat upright, leaving Lina's lap. He took a piece of paper out of a small pouch. Seeing Lina's confusion at his explanation, he clarified, "This is chakra paper, it should tell what your affinities are, though by what I've seen it would most likely be fire and lightning, but that's if mana and chakra are the same."

"How do I… check for my affinities?"

"Just force some mana into the paper, if it burns, its fire, if it splits down the middle, its wind, if it crumbles, its lightning, if it gets wet, its water, and if it turns to dust, its earth, like this," Naruto demonstrated as he forced some chakra in, and it split in half, before crumbling up and igniting on the other side.

"The reason mine appeared like this was because my original affinity is wind, so it's the strongest, but I also practiced my fire and lightning abilities more , so they sometimes appear, now you try," Naruto said as he handed her a slip of paper, and she forced some mana in. It burnt, but it didn't crumble like it would if she was a natural lightning user. Naruto took the paper and looked at it thoughtfully. "Hmm… so it looks similar, so I guess mana could be used in roughly the same way…"

A little over the hills, Jaina watched Naruto's interaction with Lina, and although she was sure she didn't feel anything for the blond, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy for Lina with her interaction and how close they seemed to be. She turned around and walked back, having work to do and preparations for going up to the peak which held her interest. Neither of the two noticed Jaina but that was just because they were too engrossed with trying to figure out what mana and chakra were exactly.

"I guess I should try something first though. Try to push mana into your leg muscles and jump, releasing the mana at the same time. If mana and chakra is as similar as we thought, then you should get a boost," Naruto instructed as Lina jumped curiously, but she jumped higher than she expected, and she tumbled as she fell, but was caught by Naruto and set down. "Well, that confirms it, it's similar enough to be used in the same manner, but too different to be used in seals…" Naruto trailed off as he looked over the hill, sensing someone coming over. It was a footman and as he approached, Naruto dispelled the clones in small groups to avoid a headache, and walked over. "Yes?"

"Ms Proudmoore would like to see the both of you, she says that the she is going to try and head over to Stonetalon peak," the footman replied. Naruto and Lina looked at each other in curiosity, then Naruto nodded at the footman, "Thank you."

Naruto dispelled the last of his clones as Lina waited for him, beckoning him to come, as they left, heading back for base..

**Base Camp**

Jaina looked over the small convoy of escorts that she had asked to go with her, including a small contingent of elves, who could see better in the dark recesses of the cave, Naruto, and Lina. She decided to leave Sylvanas in charge of the base, knowing that she was a capable leader.

"I've sent an advance force to Stonetalon peak to secure that position, so that we won't be interrupted by the Orcs as we searched for whatever was inside the mountain, and soon I'll teleport us there. Once we get in, don't get separated at all, because none of us I believe will know anything about the cave that we'll be entering. Any questions?" Naruto raised his hand. Jaina looked at him and said, "I'll explain later, Naruto, when we reach the peak." Naruto nodded as she teleported them over, but then they had to rest so that she could recover her mana. Naruto walked out the keep they teleported into as he walked up the sloped and looked over the place, admiring its beauty, until he saw some red dots. He activated his Rinnegan, and looked a bit more carefully. He scowled as he shunshined back into base.

Back in the keep, Jaina was still recovering along with the rest of the team, some not used to teleportation, when Naruto appeared in a swirl of wind, scaring a small lot. When the wind dispersed, Naruto hurried over to Jaina.

"Jaina-chan, we have Orcs coming in. They seemed to be after the power as well," Naruto said quickly as Jaina frowned. She checked her own mana level, and it still wasn't enough, but if they don't go soon, then the Orcs may overwhelm the encampments. She suddenly felt a rush of energy heading into her as she turned and saw Naruto's hands glowing blue, holding her. She reddened a little at the contact, but was curious. Naruto decided to explain.

"When I was training this morning, Lina found me, and we had a little discussion about the differences in chakra and mana. We couldn't find a lot of differences, and if you need extra… mana, I could probably transfer chakra over, and let your body change it into mana. I'm not sure how long it will take, but… well your network seems full now, so we can go, right?" Naruto said/asked as Jaina nodded. She stood up, taking a look. Chakra was different from mana, that she was sure about. It was more potent, but at the same time it was calm, not unlike mana. Then she realized the difference.

Mana was not as potent, but that made it easier to control, so unlike what she has seen of Naruto, she did not have to make those seals to actually launch an attack, but as chakra was more potent, it would require seals to move it along smoothly, but properly executed it could cause destruction far more than what mana can produce. An example would have been the match between Naruto and Lina. Although they launched attacks which would have been equal strength, because chakra was more potent, Naruto's technique overcame Lina's. But, that was a discussion for another time, as Jaina steeled herself and stood up, moving out the keep and towards the entrance of the cave. As they rushed towards the entrance, there was an explosion as a weak electrical attack stroked the top of the cavern, and it collapsed. Harpies appeared at the top, as they began their random attack. Jaina launched hundreds of blizzard shards directly at them, but most dodged; only one was hit, but it was hit so many times that it was dead before it registered any sort of hit. Naruto instantly moved his hands to his favorite seal.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto cried as he summoned close to 30 clones, and they all began to do the same seals and inhaled. Lina, on the other hand, was launching lightning bolts herself to counteract the harpies own lightning bolt, and as the army of Naruto finished, they called out in unison, "**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**!"

Each Naruto launched close to 20 fireballs, and the combined might of the clones launched close to 600 basketball-sized fireballs, which incinerated each Harpy as they tried to approach, but some still managed to dodge the deadly firestorm. At least, this was the case until Naruto launched a wind attack, enlarging the fireballs, causing more to be set on fire. One harpy managed to get a shot off, striking Naruto in the arm, but Naruto shrugged it off like it was nothing, and it really was because of the armor plating. He targeted the final harpy, but before he could do so the harpy managed to launch yet another lightning bolt at its full power, striking Naruto again and hurling him backwards, but not towards a camp: he was sent hurtling right over a cliff. The harpy, satisfied with its work, fell down, dead from exertion and wounds. Jaina an Lina ran over to the edge, worried.

"Naruto!" They shouted in unison looking over the cliff, and saw him, panting, as he held on to a branch dozens of feet below, not having time to stick himself to the wall and still too stunned to be able to move his limbs easily. There was a crack, and as the girls looked on in fear, the branch broke, sending Naruto plummeting to what they knew was instant death, but they saw Naruto managing to move his hands at the last moment and stuck to the wall using chakra. He shook his head and looked up, and waved.

"I'm okay! I'm going up now!" Naruto said as he walked up the side of the mountain, the two girls not noticing their concern was more than just a friendly concern, and not noticing that Naruto was actually walking on the wall rather than climbing. Naruto managed to reach the edge and climbed the last bit, and laid down, panting a little.

"There was a lot of power behind that attack," Naruto commented lightly, as they agreed. They decided to go back to base to heal first before heading up the entrance again, and they also needed to excavate the region as well. When they got back to base, they ordered a few workers to begin excavating the entrance so that they could enter later, and sat down in the keep to rest. Naruto, after a short rest, was completely healed, baffling both Lina and Jaina, who didn't know of his healing ability nor the Kyubi, and went out to see if he can help against the Orcs if needed. He was barely out for a few steps before a zeppelin dropped, and a bloody soldier with a few elves came out.

"Sir, our forward encampment has been overrun by the Orcs!" He exclaimed as blood gushed out of his wounds again, the Priests trying to heal him while the female elves tried to slow the blood by pressing on the wounds. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he leapt up towards the summit, and activated his Rinnegan again to look for the Orcs clearly. He was not disappointed, but the results were unfavorable. There were a lot more Orcs than he had expected – much more. He even saw a few zeppelins of their own getting ready to load up on troops, although it would take some time to reach here. He saw a few dozen of the spear throwing Orcs loaded onto a zeppelin, and a few riders loaded onto another zeppelin, as the latter launched the instant they were loaded. Naruto narrowed his eyes again as he disappeared in a shunshin, and appeared at a ledge. With the Rinnegan active, he summoned 5 clones, and had them watch over the plateau while one watch from the summit. Because of the Rinnegan, all the clones have shared vision, although the experience was still very strange, as he hadn't had the time to practice with it. He then saw the first zeppelin approach from the summit clone, and directed another clone to intercept it. The clone did so as he charged up a lightning technique.

"**Chidori Shindo**!" Naruto called out as Chidori formed in his hand, and as he directed it at the first zeppelin, the electrical energy discharged as a static pulse, reaching the zeppelin, and tore it apart. Naruto methodically charged his technique up as he destroyed the zeppelins one by one. There were, however, too many, and he found himself forcing to change tactics, as he launched another technique.

"**Raiton: Gian**!" Naruto called out as a lightning bolt arced between his index and middle finger straightened as if making a kage bunshin, but separate from the other hand, and he launched two in rapid succession as he spun as well, narrowly avoiding a spear. The arcs of lightning tore through 3 zeppelins each, destroying six. One of the zeppelins got its engines destroyed, but the troops' compartment was undamaged. The troops survived, only to receive certain death when he hit the bottom of the mountain. Naruto leapt back as another spear was thrown his way, and he also received information as one of his clones was dispelled when he couldn't block the third blade that was descending on him. Losing one vision, he focused on the other, as they engaged in a fight with the Orc troops, in particular the riders, as they seemed to be the shock troopers of some sort. He ignored the distraction as yet another clone was destroyed, leaving 4 of himself, but that proved to be a downfall, as the visions decreased, they ability to predict attacks also decreased. Two more clones were wiped out in succession, although both were by a lightning attack chained from a hammer from what appeared to be the leader. He and the summit clones were all that was left, as he fought through the raiders, but the trolls had other plans as the raiders baited the ninja close to the center of the ranged warriors' formation, and the Wyverns waited on top to unleash their spears. As the formation was reached, the raiders were just about all dead, but before the last one died, he laughed, leaving Naruto confused until he focused on his summit clone's vision as well, which left him speechless, as they had led him into a trap. All the troops launched their spears in unison, and time seemed to slow down for Naruto.

Jaina and Lina had just about recovered when they heard the commotion, and, rushing outside, they encountered Orc forces. They immediately began engaging in combat with those that managed to get past Naruto's defenses, and managed to bring a few down before they noticed Naruto fighting 3 raiders, who were leading him into a trap. They tried to scream out a warning, but a horde of grunts blocked their way. Lina and Jaina however, were not ordinary elf or human, and they casted their most powerful wide area spells. A large storm of icicles appeared by Jaina as they were hurled with mana at the enemy grunts, decimating the group, while a large storm of fire formed a cone in front of Lina, incinerating all those who got in the way. As the spells finished, they turned, only to see Naruto about to be hit by hundreds of spears.

"Naruto!" they shouted at the same time, as the first of the spears closed in. Naruto turned towards them, and they saw, clearly, the swirling pattern in his eye. There was what felt like a long pause for everyone, the horde in anticipation of defeating this powerful ninja, and the humans in disbelief as another of their own, and a powerful one at that, was about to die. And although Naruto just about whispered the technique, all of them heard it.

"**Shinra… Tensei**," he whispered, and with his speeding form as the epicenter, a wave of invisible energy blasted outwards, repelling all the spears and some even impaling back into the trolls and wyverns. He rushed back to the two girls as they stood, slack jawed at the destruction that was created from that single technique. He grabbed their arms and pulled them back, as the summit clone moved to engage, Naruto giving him enough chakra to sustain multiple hits before dispersing, and rushed towards the cave entrance.

"No time left, we need to get into the cave, this place is getting badly overrun by the Orcs," Naruto said as he sprinted into the cave, followed by a few other men. The same leader whom Naruto saw stood close by, watching the ninja enter, with a Tauren beside him.

"That boy is interesting… I sense a great deal of power inside of him," Thrall commented, ignoring the cries of the humans and the battle roars of the Orcs.

"Yes… but that also makes him a very dangerous opponent. You saw what he did to the zeppelins, no? The cave to the Oracle contains many different pathways, and that makes for a very viable place for ambushes. Be ready for them," Cairne told Thrall.

"I have been raised by the humans, Cairne. I know all their tricks and strategies, and I will not be fooled by them. Having mentions that though… I don't believe they would set up any ambushes in there, the survivors are too little to be of any use, although being careful is always good," Thrall replied, as he selected some troops and entered the cave himself.


	4. Past and Present

**Author's note: Okay… this time I received a review stating that Naruto is way too underpowered…**

**Genocidewolf, your review is certainly true, but what is actually more important to me is that Naruto stays at the rough strength of the heroes and bosses of WoW, or else it would be stupid. And Naruto being overpowered is actually in reference to how he managed to take down the Death Knight so easily, not taking in account the ass kicking he received at first. Its true, being able to take down heroes easily is probably his forte, but the story would need to be more consistent, so I'm not going to change the power levels, he will gain power gradually. As for Kyubi… well he should be in here. Naruto will introduce him to the girls here.**

**Okay, maybe later I'll put another side story for Naruto, as a filler for the training between the Falls of Truth and now.**

**Also, yes, some of the battles seemed pointless, and yes, the second battle was a simple filler so that the Hiraishin could be used as a concept and is his first encounter with the Orcs. The one in the third chapter is important though. And anyways, I can't really do much because what counts as an important battle to me may not count to you, and what counts as important to you may not apply to me. By the way, I'll update my summary actually. It was actually set in the middle of the Orc's campaign ^ ^ so the battles are well… human's first encounter with the Orcs in the new land, **_**Where Wyverns Dare**_**, and this, **_**The Oracle**_**.**

**Marioneo1 – Ho shit, got it in 1… though I'm not sure about Sylvanas yet, I want her in but… I need to think how their personalities clash… I mean I can easily make up Lina's (a little innocent but still pretty smart, and occasionally ruthless), I know Jaina's because its broadcasted all over the warcraft universe, but Sylvanas… well she's not undead, so it's going to be harder. You happen to play DotA by any chance? I wouldn't mind playing to get my mind off the exams, though I use garena. I'm easy enough to find. And you know? You just gave me another idea for the story :P**

**This chapter's going to be more of a character development chapter, so no really big battles, maybe a few flashbacks so that Naruto's past during the 3 years will be understood more. Those who don't want character development, no matter how much it sucks, can skip this chapter.**

**Okay, I'm… going to let Lina this time take the disclaimers… I hope…**

**Lina: Yay! Naruto's mine, warcraft's not Pyroc0ntrol's – No Jaina! Naruto's Mine!**

**Jaina: Get off him! *Fires more ice shards, one of which embeds into the Author***

**Me: Owww… *quickly types in the computer to rid the pain* anyways…**

**Chapter 4: Present and Past**

As Naruto finally stopped, he realized that both Jaina and Lina were very dizzy from the rush of speed. He placed them down carefully, and waited for the rest of the troops to catch up. Meanwhile…

"Ooh, I see stars," Lina commented as she walked with a strange lope, while Jaina's head was spinning, very fast.

"Unh, I think I'm going to puke…" Jaina commented, as finally the rest of the survivors caught up. Naruto counted them with the Rinnegan, and didn't like what he saw. Of the hundreds at the base, only around 10 or so managed to evacuate despite his efforts, although there may be more coming in. Naruto hesitated, but knowing that Jaina would need to get whatever was in here, and fast, he directed the troops again.

"Alright, is this all that's left, or is there more behind you?" Naruto asked. A Priest walked up.

"Milord, when we entered, the last of the men offered to defend the cave to cover for us, but I do not now whether they are still alive, or if they can even be alive anymore. The Orcs are brutal, and they fight ferociously, _and_ this time they managed to fight smartly with tactics. They are more dangerous than before," the Priest informed. Naruto thought for a moment, before reaching into his wrist seals, and unsealed a few kunais with exploding tags. He handed them out to the remaining men.

"These are specially infused blades that when they strike, they will either begin a countdown to an explosion, or, for those who can use mana, remote detonation by flaring your mana, although you will need to flare quite an amount. When the enemy becomes too close, launch these at the walls, at the enemy ranks, whatever, just make sure they are impeded or dead. Drive them back as much as possible," Naruto instructed as the troops nodded. He saw Jaina and Lina getting up, finally not as dizzy, and then announced, "Okay, we don't have a lot of time left, so we need to go, now. Priests, move in the center formation, footmen move in front, sorceresses take the back of the formation. Jaina, Lina, are you ready?" Naruto said as the two in question nodded, standing up, and moving forward, leading the men. Naruto looked back, seeing darkness, before moving forward. There was a very weak light in front, which managed to illuminate the cave, but otherwise the cave was only lit by the mana the Priests are flaring weakly. Naruto continued on the pathway, using his Rinnegan to scout. The party soon came to a junction point, and after a moment's decision, Jaina chose the right path, where the feeling seemed to emanate more. As they crossed, however, they triggered an ancient trap. The ceiling started to rumble as Lina and Jaina looked up nervously, and rocks began to fall. The soldiers began to fall back, but Jaina and Lina were still in the middle of the collapsing region. Naruto didn't waste a moment; he dashed forwards immediately and grabbed them both in a hug, rolling forward just as the rocks descended, burying the entrance to the cave, the soldiers on one side, Naruto, Jaina, and Lina on the other. Naruto desperately called out, "Are you all right?" There was a very faint reply.

"Yes, milord, but we are stuck here, the junction's caved in… oh no," a soldier replied then stopped. Naruto paused, trying to hear anything, before an even fainter reply reached his ears.

"Milord, the Orcs have entered the cave, we'll hold them off as long as possible. Get to the power fast, we can only hold them off for so long," the voice exclaimed as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Understood, good luck," Naruto said as he turned back, and beckoned the two women forward. They walked forward until reached another cross, but they kept going to the source of the immense power. At the tenth junction, Naruto sighed.

"There's a lot of junctions in this cave isn't there?" Naruto asked rhetorically, though both girls still nodded. However, this time, the signal remained powerful on either side, so Jaina wasn't sure which to choose. Naruto helped a bit, by sending a wave of clones directly into either of the entrances, but many got destroyed by traps set long ago. Finally, as Naruto's clone met its demise again by falling boulders, he got his answer – he just blocked the right entrance, and the left had a clearing, albeit a glowing clearing. Naruto took both girls' arms gently, seeing as they were tired, and led them down the corridor, making sure not to step on the traps again. They emerged onto the clearing, and Naruto, seeing the state they were in, decided to call it a day. Right before they entered, Naruto estimated that it was around evening, as the sun was actually about to set, and after what felt like 4 or 5 hours of walking, Jaina and Lina were bound to be tired. He took out his scroll again and unsealed two tents and bedrolls this time, leaving Jaina and Lina a bit confused. Seeing their faces, Naruto clarified.

"You're both tired and probably needs to rest. If anything comes up and you're tired, you're not going to be able to handle it."

"But why are there only two tents?"

"Because one, I don't really need to rest right now, I can still go on, so I'm going to explore a bit with my clones to see what will happen, and also um… I only packed two, I never actually thought I would need 3 because well… I usually work alone in my world," Naruto said, omitting a few things which Jaina noticed but didn't comment on. They thanked him, though they realized that they needed food and supplies as well, but they personal luggage carrier, Naruto, didn't have a lot on him, so he had to go hunting and experimenting with thunder lizards, providing that he did not get killed first by their shock attacks. By this time, though, Jaina and Lina were tired enough to fall asleep without food, so they simply went without and go after food in the 'morning'. Naruto started creating clones to check out the surrounding regions as he popped a chakra pill, refilling his chakra. Kyubi supplied, though, "Why didn't you take mine?"

_Oh yeah… well, I'm still not really used to using your chakra like this, I mean, we only managed to calm your spiritual nature but not your chakra – its as corrosive as before, only I can go up to 4 tails, and besides, there's a reason why I've never used your chakra, right?_ Naruto thought back at Kyubi. Indeed, there was a reason why Naruto disliked using Kyubi's chakra.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was standing in front of the remaining Akatsuki full members, the original ones that is. He managed to take down Kisame for the time being, although he wasn't sure when the shark will pop back up and try to capture him again. He faced Zetsu as he pumped chakra into his palm, creating a Rasengan, and charged directly in. Zetsu, knowing his fighting style, dodged to the side, but was unaware that the Naruto was actually a Kage Bunshin, and as it dispersed, it gave the real Naruto ample time to fly into the smoke generated by the dispelling and hit Zetsu with the Rasengan of his own. However, this one was different – charged with Kyubi's chakra to make it more powerful. Zetsu was torn apart as the white half flew in one direction, and his black half flew the other. Zetsu was not a combat fighter – more so as a reconnaissance, so it was no surprise that he could be killed as easily. When he faced Madara next, however, he felt his limbs freeze, and Madara laughed sinisterly._

"_You fool, you forget I can control the Kyubi. While Sasuke can force its chakra back, I control. My Tsukiyomi is powerful enough to alter the very way he can move, so he follows my command," Madara said as he laughed. Naruto, for the life of him, couldn't figure out what Tsukiyomi had to do with controlling the Bijuu. Seeing this, Madara decided to clarify more, "think about it, if Bijuus are chakra entities, and genjutsu alters the way chakra flows, then its entirely possible that I could manipulate Kyubi's chakra to my bidding like this, right? No matter, you would not understand it, and you will not live long enough to understand it."_

_Naruto's eyes widened at the simplicity of Madara's work, and tried to force Kyubi's chakra down. Seeing this, Madara reinforced his control over the chakra, forcing Naruto to once again fight to release his limbs from the lock. As Madara got close enough to take down Naruto, Naruto suddenly felt someone punch him out, and the next thing he knew, his chakra was disrupted, his stomach hurts like hell, but Kyubi's presence disappeared. He looked up, and saw Kakashi standing, his hands still in the Gogyo Fuin. Naruto was thankful, even if his chakra was now completely disrupted, and managed to fight back, forcing Madara to leave as his chakra dipped below average, and Kakashi threatened to stop his teleportation with his own Mangekyou Sharingan._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto sighed a bit as his reminiscence took him to Mei, the Godaime Mizukage, and Hinata. He sighed as he remembered how he managed his relations with Hinata, before she was killed brutally against Kisame. He really should've killed Kisame that time when he got incapacitated. In his rage, he unleashed the most powerful Shinra Tensei he could manage, turning Kisame into literal paste as his body was crushed by the pure force. However, it took so much out of him and Kyubi that he had to rest in the hospital for close to a week just recovering his chakra, and Kyubi remained asleep for close to 3 days to recover what was lost. That was not the first time he unconsciously used Kyubi's chakra, but it was one of the time when he and Kyubi were synchronized with one another, which allowed a surge of demon chakra to flow into his pathways. He managed to find comfort in the care of the Godaime Mizukage, and soon they were in a relationship, although before they could really get anywhere he was transported to this world. Now, he wasn't sure who exactly he like: Mei, Jaina, Lina, or hell, even Sylvanas.

As he looked over the hills again, and slowly felt the memories of each clones – rather than using his Rinnegan to control his clones, he opted to just let them explore and activate their own Rinnegan as needed. He felt a weak stir behind him as he turned, and was met by Jaina, who looked at him before walking over.

"I felt a disturbance in your feelings, and I can't really sleep, so… mind if I sit here, or if you tell me what is on your mind?" Jaina asked. Naruto hesitated, questioning himself as to whether he should tell her about his confusion at his feelings or about the Kyubi.

"It's… nothing," Naruto said.

"Yeah, right, and I'm a God. Come off it, your emotions are clearly displayed by your… chakra, and I can sense it well enough, no need to downplay my skills, so what's eating you?" Jaina retorted, causing Naruto to hesitate once more.

_Kit, you're going to have to tell her about me one day if you even want any sort of relationship with her,_ the Kyubi advised. Naruto ignored it, but knowing that it was true, decided on taking a roundabout way to it.

"It's… about the war that my world was having…" Naruto admitted quietly to Jaina.

"What was the war about?" Jaina asked, never getting the answer. The first time she asked, Naruto changed the subject to the war that they had, which was in her mind more important, but now that she could finally relax a bit from her duties, she asked. Naruto stiffened, knowing that he was too far into the mess to be pulled out anymore. So, he took a deep breath, and began his tale.

"Firstly, don't interrupt me until I'm done with everything, your questions will most likely be answered somewhere down the road," Naruto informed her as she nodded. "Our… war, if you could call it that, was actually started by one of the most powerful shinobis in our world – Uchiha Madara. He's not exactly what you would call normal too, in fact, he's immortal in nearly every sense of the word. What he wants more than anything though, is power. And the most powerful being we have is the Juubi, a mythical ten-tailed beast which isn't so much a myth as it's the truth. However, its powers were stripped and torn into nine pieces – what was known as the bijuu. These beasts are pure chakra entities, and it was so dense, so malevolent, that they were able to from real bodies." At this, Jaina shivered. That would have been more mana than most mages would be able to produce in their whole lifetime, even if they trained since birth.

"The powers are spread out by the Bijuu, but those were often wild and… not really sociable. If they come across a settlement, they destroy it. It wasn't until Senju Hashirama, the first leader of our village, and Uchiha Madara, and they were able to tame them. Over the course, Hashirama was decided as the Shodai Hokage, and an angry Madara left Konoha, only to challenge Hashirama later. He was defeated, even by summoning the Kyubi to help, and was presumed dead. Later, Hashirama gave away the Bijuus as a relations present to other countries; those countries intended to use the Bijuus as weapons, so they were sealed into babies, in hope that they would be able to harness the chakra as weapons." Jaina froze at that – using babies as weapons by sealing those monsters into them?

"Those babies were often ostracized and alone, and some were mistaken for the Bijuu rather than themselves, and overtime many went insane and unleashed their Bijuu onto the village, although that doesn't mean the villages stopped trying. The only Bijuu that was never sealed was the Kyubi, but that changed eighteen years ago.

Eighteen years ago, the Kyubi attacked my home village, and nothing seemed able to stop it, but the current leader, Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as the Yondaime Hokage, devised a sealing method to seal away the beast. Unlike other leaders, he sought to keep Konoha safe, and intended for the Kyubi to be used in defense of the village. Unwilling to use other family's babies to seal it, he instead used his own. Tell me, Jaina, where have you heard that last name before?" Naruto ended his tale as Jaina thought back on his question, before her eyes widened.

_**Flashback**_

_They were sitting over the hlll that Naruto appeared in, Jaina began by asking the questions, "So… Naruto, why did you hesitate before giving your name?"_

"_I originally went by the name Uzumaki Naruto, with my mother's maiden name, but recent events caused me to take up my father's last name, Namikaze Naruto," Naruto replied._

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh my God…" Jaina whispered, unable to believe it. Naruto nodded, before lifting his shirt. In the dim light, Jaina saw his sculpted muscles, and couldn't help but blush. Demon container or not, he still has a very good body. Naruto began molding his chakra, and a glowing seal array appeared. Jaina was fascinated.

"My father sealed the Kyubi, the most powerful of the Bijuus, into me, in hopes that I was looked at as a hero and savior of Konoha," Naruto said. Jaina stopped for a moment.

"Hang on, back track a bit… _was_?" Jaina asked. Naruto nodded.

"They didn't believe in the seal, and plus many civilians lost their loved ones in the attack, so I became the target of their hate. Every day, I was found, beaten to an inch of my life, but usually before they could deal the final blow, the ANBU or the police force appeared," Naruto said. Jaina winced at the emotions going through his head, as she could sense it through the fluctuations of his chakra. She asked tentatively, almost afraid of the answer, "Exactly how did they attack you?"

"Anything they could get their hands on really. Knifes, bats, kunais, hell, I've had katanas and kunais stabbed into me. I've been poisoned, struck by lightning, set on fire to the point I had third degree burns over my entire body, buried under a whole foot of earth, struck by a chakra powered water bullet, sliced apart by pressurized winds, beaten until my head cracked. Heck, I remember one time where I had a shattered pelvis, 5 broken ribs, one of which punctured my lung, shattered wrist, ripped Achilles tendon, two broken ankles, third degree over my entire chest, twenty senbons sticking out my back as well as 5 poisoned kunais, hit by lightning to the point where I was convulsing every few seconds, and was soaked in water before that attack. There was this lady that saved me though… or at least that was what oji-san said, but I still can't remember much," Naruto said. Jaina was positive she would have nightmares later, and held onto Naruto's arms, eyes watering a little.

"How… how could you live through all that and remained sane? And… how could they thin of the seal anyways? Isn't it supposedly the greatest work of sealing in your world?" Jaina asked, quietly. Naruto chuckled, though it did not hold any malice.

"I had people that I like, its as simple as that, and I suffered amnesia after that particularly brutal attack. I only remembered it later on. As for not recognizing the seal… I can't really be bothered to care anymore. Don't worry though, its perfectly safe – its powered by the very energies of the God of Death, Shingami-sama," Naruto said good-naturedly as Jaina paled at hearing it _They were able to harness the energies of a god? And one that controls death? Terrifying…_ Jaina thought. Naruto sobered up though, "On the other hand, those who used that particular seal would be devoured by Shingami, and forced to battle with those they fought for all eternity inside his stomach."

Naruto turned back to Jaina, however, and asked, "So, what about you? What kept you up?"

Jaina simply shook her head, "Just can't really sleep well… and, well… I was wondering what will happen to the people. Will we survive, or will we perish?" Naruto sat quietly listening to her, but sensing there was more. "There's more than that, I can tell."

Jaina sighed as she began to retell her story, "Well, there was this guy before named Arthas, really nice guy, funny, tall, strongly built… anyways. We briefly dated for a while, but when our duties got in the way, we had to separate, but that didn't meant we didn't think of each other occasionally. When our jobs were almost completed, we had decided to try out the relationship once more, to see if it will work." as Naruto listened to her tales of Arthas when he was still a paladin, and how he was noble, and then how he had turned to vengeance. Naruto's heart ached slightly at how she described him in a romantic way, but stored that away for later when he could deal with it. He was always good at that.

"That all changed with a single plague that was happening in the northern part of the kingdom. He was dispatched, and so was I, to the scene to try and determine the cause. That was the first time I saw the Scourge, the undead. Something changed him there, I don't know what, maybe the stress snapped, or maybe it was the Lich, but he became hell-bent on revenge, even killing innocents to get to a demon named Mal'Ganis (**A/N: I know he's not a demon, but she thinks he is one)**. He ventured out to Northrend, and from there on I never heard news from him until… until I received news that he took his father's life. After that, I don't know what happened. I really hope he's okay, and just suffering from the after shocks of the war, but… it might be too much to hope for,"After hearing of the tale, Naruto couldn't be help but be reminded of one person – Sasuke.

"Jaina, this Prince Arthas, I've met someone similar in personality before… my best friend, Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto said as Jaina turned to him in surprise. "Don't be surprised, Jaina, he was also a boy in one of the highest prestige clans, the Uchiha clan, who was said to be a clan of geniuses and prodigies of combat, individuals who could wreak havoc on an extremely large scale, and as such, Sasuke was brought up being a little… arrogant, but he was still a pretty nice guy if you know him, well until at least the day of the massacre," Naruto said as Jaina listened intently.

"That night, the entirety of the Uchiha clan was wiped out, hundreds of people died in a single night, all by one person, Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi, the clan prodigy." Naruto paused, and let Jaina assimilate the information. As for her, she couldn't believe that a single person could wipe out a clan just like that. Naruto continued, "What most people didn't know, and will probably never know, is that the Uchiha clan was attempting a coup. Itachi was loyal to Konoha, even to the end, and volunteered to do the work. It was black-ops, Jaina-chan. He sacrificed his name to keep his family's honors. He left Sasuke alive to kill him and redeem the family name, but Sasuke turned out dark, with nothing in his mind but power. It twisted him, to the point where power and revenge is all that he has left – perfect for a death knight huh?" Naruto laughed bitterly. "Anyways, he was my best friend, my brother in everything but blood, but in search for power, he left the village to the biggest traitor we had, and in the end, we fought. I still have the scar to prove that he tried to kill me to gain the ultimate power of his eyes: the Mangekyou Sharingan." Naruto stopped his continuation as he couldn't really bear to retell everything, and Jaina simply leaned on him. Naruto, subconsciously, wrapped an arm around her, as they sat like that for a while, until Jaina got tired and fell asleep, followed by Naruto.

**A couple hours later**

Naruto began to stir as he felt his final clone disperse, sending information to his head. He shook his head a little to clear his head, and looked over to Jaina, who was still asleep, but clutching his arm. He gently shook her awake. "Jaina, its time to go."

Jaina didn't stir, so he shook her a little harder. At that, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes, before yawning lightly and getting up. Naruto gently took his arm away from her, and when she looked at him he explained, "I got to get Lina-chan there up too, and then pack away everything." As he said he went over and packed the first bedroll, before moving to wake Lina. What was unexpected was she suddenly grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him down, causing him to lose balance and fall beside her, and was promptly held tightly by her.

"…Plushy…" Lina murmured as Naruto sweat-dropped and shook her vigorously, Jaina laughing in the background, before she finally woke up. She looked up before seeing him beside her, and her arms tightly wounds around him. She blushed and let his body go, and he packed away the second bedroll as well. He started walking forward, and told the two, "My clones found what appeared to be an ancient structure inside the cave formation, but I'm not sure whether it _is_ the right place to go. My clones surveyed as much as they could, but some where ambushed and killed off without knowing, so I would advise you to be careful as well."

They started walking forward until they reached a structure's entrance of some sort, with giant armor golems to the side. Jaina once again took the lead as she looked for the power signature, but she didn't go very far before two of the golems activated and tried to smash her to bits, but she managed to launch two ice shards to either side which pierced through the neck portion, and the two golem-like structures crumbled. A moment later, they restructured themselves, ready to attack once again. Lina responded with two lightning blasts, though she looked tired afterwards, but it did the trick and brought them down again, but they didn't rise. They continued walking, but the golems started reconstructing again. Naruto got pissed.

"What the hell is with the enchantments here? **Chibaku Tensei**!" Naruto exclaimed as he launched a black sphere at the golems, causing them to collide with one another and shatter into pieces, which slowly began to regenerate, but slowly due to how much damage they sustained. Naruto, Lina, and Jaina quickly left the scene behind, as Naruto sighed before leading them onwards, and turned a corner into a locked door. "That's strange… when my clones came through there wasn't a locked door… Maybe there was another mechanism…" Naruto murmured as he looked around. He couldn't find one, and decided to cheat his way through again. He stood in front of the door, the girls to either side of him, as he pulsed the Rinnegan again.

"**Shinra Tensei**," Naruto said calmly as the door opened, but he was assaulted by close to a hundred weapons, sharp and pointy, and more emphasis on pointy and shiny, all thrown by Orc troops. He did not have time to react, or rather, he couldn't react in time, but Jaina immediately summoned two water elementals which took the entirety of the attacks and dissipated. As Lina and Jaina engaged in a fight with the enemy, Naruto started making a long chain of seals, ending with Tori.

"Lina-chan, Jaina-chan, get back! **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled as a water dragon made of water formed from the puddles, and stared at the Orcs, terrifying them, and with a single command the dragon charged, smashing against the Orcs and killing them. Those that managed to survive were fried courtesy of a Laguna Blade by Lina who shot it at the water.

"So, despite the troops' sacrifice, they still managed to follow us," Jaina said bitterly.

"It could be those that were stuck originally, or those that explored the other way. There must be other entrances to this place, right?" Naruto said as Jaina nodded and they quickly left the room, but before they left Naruto, with his Rinnegan, spotted a man over the other side. He stopped for a moment, which went unnoticed by Jaina from her searched, but was noted by Lina.

"What is it, Naruto?" Lina asked as Jaina turned. Naruto pointed over the drop as Jaina recognized the silhouette almost immediately.

"It's… the prophet? What is he doing here?" Jaina asked as Naruto turned, confused.

"He was the one who encouraged us to… evacuate Lordaeron and go here to 'avoid destruction', but why would he be here unless…"

"Unless he means for you to be here," Naruto ended quietly as they looked over. Jaina looked over the edge.

"Seems a pretty long drop if we fall down," Jaina commented as Naruto thought for a moment, then, "Well then, I hope you hang on."

Seeing the roguish smile on his face, both Lina and Jaina paled, not liking the look. Naruto suddenly scooped Lina up, "I'll take her over to make sure that the place is safe, then I'll bring you over."

"Wait! No, Naruto, don't – ahhhhh!" Lina screamed as Naruto, chakra powering his legs, leapt over the ledge, causing Lina to hold on with a death grip. As he landed, he noticed Lina still holding him in the death grip. He gently let her down, but ducked immediately to avoid a fireball.

"Warn me next time! But… let's do that again!" Lina cheered as Naruto dropped his head before jumping back, noticing Jaina walking backwards away from him. Faster than Jaina could react, she was scooped up into Naruto's arms, and he was about to jump. Jaina screamed as Naruto jumped over.

"See? That wasn't so hard…" Naruto said as he trailed off, with two murderous women staring at him. He rubbed the back of his head, "Uhh… sorry?"

Just then, a bridge of light suddenly emitted from the place as Jaina looked from the bridge to Naruto, "There was bridge, huh?" Jaina said with a very sweet voice that Naruto did not like. What he liked even less was the Orc that rode his way over. Jaina narrowed her eyes.

"Orcs, so they did follow!" Jaina said as she prepared her water elementals again, and Naruto charged up a Chidori, but the Prophet suddenly spoke.

"There will be no fighting in this place!" the prophet declared with authority in his voice. Naruto turned back.

"Hey oji-san, urusai!" Naruto yelled as he turned, but the prophet spoke again, but this time in another language, one that Naruto knows all too well.

"_Naruto, I said not to fight, did you not hear me?_" the Prophet said as all parties became silent, Naruto was shocked because the Prophet could speak in his language. (**A/N: Japanese was suppose to be in italics but I can't really do it well…)**

"…Nani…?" Naruto could only say that before he was silenced again.

"I have told the two of you to come here not to fight but to resolve your issues once and for all! This is a trying time, and both of you, by embarking on this journey, showed that you are willing to put aside everything to keep your people safe. Now, its time to make the toughest decision," The Prophet said as they all realized.

"You want us to ally ourselves with the Orcs? That's outrageous!" Jaina exclaimed as Thrall did similar acts.

"Did you not wish for a more peaceful future? Miss Proudmoore, do you not wish for a better future for your people? Thrall, you wish to protect your people from the Burning Legion? They are descending upon us even as we speak!"

"So… if this is a must… then I shall do this," Thrall ended.

"Thrall, there is no shall, its only a must. The destiny I promised you is laid upon the hands of your friend, Grom Hellscream, but he was corrupted by the demon Mannaroth," the prophet said, Jaina turned around as the light of the situation dawned on her.

"Oh, you can't be expecting me to-" Jaina began but was cut off by none other than Naruto.

"Listen to him, Jaina-chan, I can feel power emanating from him, and what he says is technically true, is it not? Trust him, trust in me to trust in him," Naruto said quietly as Jaina debated, but the situation is solved when she finally replied.

"Alright, Naruto, I will," Jaina said as they all begin to leave via the bridge.

**Yes, I know I'm rushing things a bit, but really? Can't really think of other things to stick in here. There really isn't a fight in this chapter, but I've said so before.**

**There is a button at the bottom that says "Review this Chapter". Click on it and give an author some well-needed and most importantly _good_ advice. NO FLAMING. I'm trying to get high review counts... but no reader would give me that satisfaction *cries* I update slower without reviews because I'll stay depressed.  
**


	5. By Demons be Driven

**Author's Note: I know, I'm rushing the story a bit, even if you don't care. Anyone care to suggest which events (completely custom) to appear? I've already decided which canonical event to present, but I want custom ones. So far, none of my battles, and only chapter 4, has any sort of customized sections (the tunnel really isn't that long, its just to make some fluff between Jaina and Naruto which I felt failed, horribly)**

**My apologies with the grammatical errors, Arch Indar, but the Japanese and some names are not compatible with Microsoft Word (=.=) so I had forget about spell check. Heck, I still have no idea why the name Jaina is listed as wrong. As for subject-verb agreement… I always had problems with that. I've hired a tutor for that (Hey, I'm still in school just taking my IGCSEs!) a few years back but she never fixed that problem, I still think its my fault.**

**Oxycoon – I've made a very brief introduction about why Sylvanas is there, and yes, she appointed a temporary Ranger General in Quel'Thalas. She was sailing across the sea, no clue about Quel'Thalas… at least until she meets the new banshee (The Drow Ranger in DotA)**

**Disclaimer: I think… I'll let Sylvanas do this one… just in case.**

**Sylvanas: Warcraft is owned by Blizzard and Naruto… he's… owned by Kishimoto**

**Jaina & Lina: Who's Kishimoto? (Lina's hands are full of fire {go fire!} and Jaina has a spear of ice)**

**Sylvanas:… *Sigh***

**Me: Is Sylvanas getting infatuated too…? *Sylvanas blushes while Jaina & Lina launches their attacks. Jaina's ice spear impaled the author) Oof! Anyways… On with the story… while I get the spear out… **_**Next time I am so having Naruto do this**_**…**

**Chapter 5: Emergence and Suppression**

Currently, Thrall, Cairne, Jaina, and Naruto stood by a ritual circle that Jaina had erected quickly, as they prepared for their 'assault' to get Grom Hellscream. Naruto paused as he felt the air charged with mana, but the signature was quite distinctive, the taint felt. Naruto growled as the other three looked at him.

"I sense the feel of demonic energy surrounding this entire area… This will act as a cloak of protection for those troops," Naruto warned as they looked confused. Seeing this, Naruto explained, "Demonic energy, or which I call 'youki' in some instances, is similar to mana in nature, but much more potent. This allows them to cast more powerful spells with less energy, and also, due to the power of the youki, it enables the troops to gain more advanced regeneration abilities. In other words, they don't die from wounds as easily as we will. We need more power, preferably direct fatal wounds, to take down those enemies."

"I see… but how will we get to Hellscream and deplete him of the demon's influence?" Thrall inquired. At this, Jaina held up an orb.

"This is a soul gem, use this to trap him and transport him here, and let us take care of the ritual. From what I've seen, those… Orcs will be definitely after our bases, and we need to support them. Good luck…… gentlemen," Jaina said as she handed Thrall the soul gem and she and Naruto departed. Thrall looked after Naruto.

"How do you think he managed to sense demonic energy?" Thrall asked Cairne, who shrugged.

"There are a lot of mysteries in this world, young warchief, and sometimes, age does not mean power level. He is pure at heart yet wields much power. He… will be a major character in the world to come," Cairne observed as he felt his connection with the world, and as he prayed for the upcoming battle, he and Thrall departed to their own base.

"I cannot believe that parts of our horde had fallen back into the demon's hands, though. It is truly saddening," Thrall said, and Cairne could simply nod, unable to respond as he had never felt such feelings before. There was a sudden commotion.

"Warchief, those of the Warsong clan has started to attack!" A grunt shouted as Thrall geared up. "Then we will fight them until they see reason. Warriors, fight!"

**En route to human base**

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Jaina-chan?"

"When you spoke of the 'cloak', you also meant that of the Kyubi's didn't you? You can also access his… chakra in a similar manner."

"Yes, but its considerably more tamed yet also more dangerous than this, like a… like a…"

"A paradox? Can you explain that?" Jaina asked.

"Its like this: Kyubi's chakra is always flowing through my system, enhancing my body. His chakra allows me to gain an advanced healing, almost like regeneration. As long as I have felt a certain type of poison, my body's immune system automatically adjusts to combat said poison, and any wounds I sustain, the Kyubi heals at an unnatural speed, and no scar is left behind unless its chakra inflicted. When I form a cloak around my body with his chakra, my regeneration rate increases a hundred-fold; when I faced off against Sasuke, his Chidori managed to pierce my chest, about a couple millimeters off from my heart. It was healed not in a matter of hours or even minutes, but in a matter of seconds," Naruto described, causing Jaina's eyes to widen._ Having a demon sometimes prove to be advantageous after all,_ Jaina thought.

"However, the real threat comes when a tail is formed. The greater the number of tails, the more powerful the cloak is, and its exponential as well. By the first tail, I was powerful enough to generate chakra waves from a simple roar that can uproot trees By the second tail, there was sufficient chakra to suffocate my kage bunshins, by the third tail, I could generate a sonic roar powerful enough to demolish a bridge, and by the fourth tail, things start to change. In essence, by the fourth tail, only those with a Sharingan or of equal strength can defeat me; most, if not all attacks cannot penetrate the cloak. However, it also slightly peels away the skin and regenerating them, shortening my life span, but its minute enough that I don't have to worry right now. In that condition, I can generate enough power to launch a pure chakra ball of destruction. By the fifth tail, I start to lose control, and not even Kyubi can reverse that as he does not control my actions; my instincts do. My life shortens dramatically the instant I lose control of the cloak," Naruto said as Jaina finally realized the situation at hand.

"Essentially, if you're using the Kyubi's energies, you're just about invincible," Jaina stated, but Naruto shook his head, "No, it just makes me really hard to kill. Come on, we need to get back to base. Where is Sylvanas and Lina-chan?"

"They went to look for suitable settlements, both of them are elves, they are naturals at navigating forests and the ocean," Jaina replied as they reached the base. As they entered the base, there was a commotion from the other side as they hurried, and found a small squad of Orcish brutes attacking the base. Unlike normal Orcs, they're mostly a red color, signifying the demonic energies. Naruto jumped in and joined the fight, fighting hand-to-hand against a grunt. Having demonic energy, the grunt was able to push Naruto back, but he sidestepped, and the grunt slid. Just before hitting another grunt, he spun around and nearly impales Naruto again as Naruto jumped and performed an axe kick, sending the grunt's head down, and finished with a **Kaze no Yaiba** at point blank range. The grunt never stood a chance in front of the attack; it shredded his heart to pieces before he could even scream, and the resulting wind managed to push two more back, whom were then assaulted by sorceresses, who casted slow on them, and finished up when a knight passed by and lopped their heads off. He was subsequently killed by a catapult shot as Naruto dodged and launched a kunai at the enemy, impaling on the catapult and detonating, but it only scratched the surface. Inside, however, the structure weakened, and as it fired, it collapsed on itself. The projectile, on the other hand, sailed through the air and impacted on the already fragile watch tower, bringing it down and killing the two men inside as well as another five men who was buried in the rubble.

Naruto sped off towards the collapsed tower, but stopped as he felt the signatures fade away, and he snarled angrily. Subconsciously, he began pumping Kyubi's chakra in miniscule amounts into his muscles, enhancing them. He also spread out his senses to detect the enemy troops. Quickly he found a small detachment heading towards the base, and he took off, leaving many to try and catch up. He quickly intercepted the enemy units and began to engage. The Kyubi's chakra, rather than just enhance his muscles, also flowed from his punches, and some managed to counteract with the demonic taint of the mana, and while it didn't eradicate the influence, it caused Mannaroth's demonic mana to be converted to Kyubi's, and the result corroded the skin of the Chaos Orcs. However, their strength and speed did not falter, and as they no longer felt pain, they did not stop, but rather kept fighting. Naruto realized too late, that by tapping into Kyubi's chakra after being inactive for too long, that he briefly succumbed to his animal instincts, and they were quickly overpowering him. He formed a Rasengan, and shoved it through the corroded flesh, and the grunt flew backwards dozens of feet and landed, crashing through a tree. Naruto spun and as he did, he removed the shell from the Rasengan, causing an explosion of chakra to swirl around him, knocking many off their feet, and the Kyubi's chakra inside slamming into them. The majority, however, managed to overcome the resistance, and some struck their blades into Naruto, and he held back a grimace at his mistake. The cavalry, however, had arrived, by that time, and their blades tore through the weakened flesh of the chaos grunts as they hacked away. Soon, the enemy died, and left the cavalry victorious without injuries, as the grunts were killed easily, but left a Naruto in slight embarrassment, as he got into trouble. Soon, Jaina came up.

"Naruto! Why did you run off so fast? And why do you look so bad?" Jaina inquired as Naruto looked over himself. Apart from a couple of stab wounds in his stomach and arms, he was fine, the blades only went a couple centimeters in, and would heal in the next minute or so. He looked at his right arm, and noticed bruising, as he had been fighting, before he regained control, in hand to hand combat with Orcs who had been made stronger and more insane. _Heh, more insane, that's a weird thought…_ thought Naruto as he went back with Jaina who insisted that he be healed right away. As he moved, protesting that he would be fine in a few minutes, a footman whispered to another, "Wow, Ms Proudmoore would certainly make a good couple with that guy, they bicker already!" and although it wasn't meant for the knight's ears, he still nodded, deep in thought. Naruto heard it too, and he blushed a light shade of red, but he managed to cover it up with his training. Jaina, on the other hand, sneezed lightly, drawing attention to herself. She blushed slightly at the attention, and replied, "I think someone's talking about me…"

As they got back to base, Naruto asked immediately for some water as well a scrub. When prompt, all Naruto said was, "I got to get this blood off me… it's getting itchy and Jaina-chan's trying to get someone to heal me, and I need to prove to her I'm healed." Of course, Jaina didn't believe in that until he scrubbed the blood off, and showed Jaina that his wounds had all healed, without scars. That was when Jaina finally believed the demon's existence. Before, she still thought, still hoped, that he was only kidding to impress her like some people do back in Lordaeron, but apparently that was not the case this time, and Jaina felt a little guilty. Naruto, oblivious to her thoughts, turned around as he walked away, trying to make sense of it all while trying to sense the Hellscream Orc person thing. The problem, Naruto realized quickly, is that he had no idea of his signature, so they would have to comb through the entire plateau to find the demented Orc. Naruto did not like that one bit. He summoned a few clones again and started having them scour through the entire region. There was a sudden pause as an Orc scout rode up to the camp, unaware of Naruto's clones, up to Jaina.

"Ms Proudmoore, Warchief Thrall has secured a fountain of health, and he requested that when you're ready, to attack from the west of their encampment. He has located Hellscream's location, and is preparing to attack," The scout said as Jaina nodded.

"Where is the fountain, if I may ask? If any of my troops are injured, I may have to send them over to the fountain," Jaina said as the scout described the area in detail, Naruto taking it all in as well. There was a sudden pause as another scout, this time injured, came in.

"Those Chaos Orcs are attacking in large numbers at the base! Ms Proudmoore, do you have any men to spare?" The injured scout said as the first rode back to assist in the battle, as she turned to Naruto, who nodded and ran forward as the scout collapsed. He managed to catch the scout before he fell to the ground, and looked at Jaina, "He needs medical attention, now. He's suffered several broken bones, I bet those Orcs are melee fighters, I'm going now. Send some knights to back me up, some ranged combatants would be nice too."

"Okay Naruto," Jaina said, and as Naruto was about to leap off, she called again, "Naruto!"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, Naruto," Jaina said, and was about to go forward, but held herself back as Naruto nodded and gave a roguish smile before leaping to the Orc encampment, as Jaina called some Priests over to tend to the scout, and ordered a line of knights to assist the Orc base.

As Naruto reached the Orc base, he saw the numbers of that Chaos Orcs, and he immediately moved to engage. He was able to strike down one of them before he slew a raider, who nodded his thanks as he charged at another, stomping one and slashing through his target. Naruto turned around, and, knowing that he was in close proximity, activated another of his weapon: chakra blades.

The metal grooves on the side of his forearm armor was actually a series of chakra emitters much like the ones Pein use; in fact, it was reverse engineered from his receiver rods, but rather than sending out, it circulates much like how a blade would circulate chakra. The only thing is, it took up quite a bit of chakra, and it was quite expensive, so only those such as Naruto and Kakashi could use them. Had Sasuke been on the same side, he might have had them as well, but as it stood, he never received such an item. Naruto activated the emitters, and with a flash, white-blue chakra emerged, forming a crescent-shaped blade of wind chakra. He proceeded to slash at the enemy, killing each methodically, to the neck or to the chest. He shrugged off a slice to his shoulder as he spun around, his blades flaring, as he lopped off someone's head, but was bashed behind by a tremendous force, and landed, stunned. He looked back and saw a large beast charging at him, its rider sneering, as Naruto rolled over directly over the exposed underbelly. Without wasting a moment, his blade sliced upwards, cleaving a line through the beast. It lumbered about, clearly in pain, before dying as Naruto jumped up, charged his left blade into a spear, and stabbed it through the ride.

Despite the base defenders and his best efforts, the enemy was slowly gaining ground, as they were simply tougher, more bloodthirsty, and simply a higher number. Even with the aide of the knights, things were not going in their favor, until Naruto felt another chakra signature, that of Thralls. From his signature, he deduced that he brought a large number of reinforcements, around 50 to 100, were present, and rallied the knights into a spear formation as they charged. Thrall's reinforcements formed a wedge between the two sides, and soon the Chaos Orcs were split down the center into two smaller groups, and Naruto told his group of knights to split into 2 groups as they mashed with the enemy grunts. As the battle raged on, Naruto managed to find his way towards Thrall, who recognized him.

"You must be someone powerful if you're sent here. Cairne must be right, you hide more than you are," Thrall commented as Naruto dodged a thrown axe and responded with a **Kaze no Yaiba** to tear through the enemy.

"My mentor once said to keep the element of surprise, always keep something up your sleeve," Naruto retorted as Thrall launched a chain lightning, stunning several more grunts. Naruto, using that chance, threw his hands backwards as Thrall caught it and threw him like a bullet towards the stunned group of units. Naruto proceeded immediately to slaughter them. Naruto looked at Thrall. "Well, that was convenient."

"You didn't meant to do that?"

"Nope, I was intending on jumping over, but you did the job better, thanks," Naruto said as he brought a kunai out of nowhere and threw it, piercing through a grunt intending on killing Thrall. Thrall nodded his thanks as he roared his battle cry and charged back into the battle, his hammer swinging and lightning bolts arcing. Naruto looked back and saw a horde of grunts as Naruto began making hand seals, a clone popping up beside him and forming seals as well.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu**!" "**Futon: Daitoppa**!" Naruto and his clone yelled as they unleashed the combined attack. The massive, now blue, fireball charged across the clearing into the horde, before detonating and throwing a large number away, definitely dead. The battle was now in their favor, as Thrall met up with Naruto.

"I would… like to speak with Ms Proudmoore please," Thrall asked as Naruto nodded, bringing Thrall over to the human base. Jaina met up with Naruto and Thrall, who explained the situation.

"Ms Proudmoore, I've located Grom, but he's well protected by several guards from the Burning Legion," Thrall said, "Not only that, but our scouts have reported that the entire plateau is entrenched with the Warsong Clan, and that he has several fortifications along the way. In order for me to get close enough to him, I will need an attack powerful enough to force them to either concentrate on one side, allowing me to infiltrate, or an attack so powerful they simply can't block it. Which one will be more convenient?"

Jaina thought for a moment, before turning to a lieutenant, "Lieutenant, approximately how many men do we have right now?"

"Around… 3oo men, ma'am," The lieutenant replied as Naruto finally spoke, "What happens if we could do both?" Both Jaina and Thrall looked at him.

"Are you suggesting using clones?" Jaina asked as Thrall looked over, stunned. _This kid can make copies of himself? That's possible but… they die out after a certain amount of time_, Thrall thought.

"Not exactly, I've already set a few out to scout, and I bet one of them has the Rinnegan on, hang on," Naruto said as he activated the Rinnegan. Sure enough, 3 of the clones were using it to spy on the enemy fortification, and Naruto transmitted his orders as they began to infiltrate the base undetected. "Done, Jaina-chan, move the majority of the men over to his side, we can launch a massive attack there, I'll bet what I've planned will distract them, then you can move in."

"What did you do?" Thrall asked as Naruto smirked.

"A ninja never reveals his secrets," Naruto said and left it at that, but he also unsealed two tri-pronged kunais. "I'm sure you recognize these, Jaina-chan. If you're in trouble, both of you or either of you, throw it to the ground, and I'll be there in an instant."

Jaina took a kunai, and although happy that Naruto cared, she was also saddened that he thought of her as weaker than some. Thrall, hesitantly, took one.

"Remember, only tough enough situations. I don't have enough of those," Naruto said as Thrall suddenly remembered.

"From your tone, you don't seem to be participating, and instead allowed her to participate. Are you a man or not, letting girls do the fighting," Thrall snarled as Jaina realized that as well. Naruto shook his head.

"My speed is higher than either of yours if you have that kunai with you. That kunai has a teleportation marker that transports me _instantly_. I'll be staying to protect the base, since I can make clones to bolster the amount of defenses. As for you question of letting Jaina fight, you don't have any idea of her ability, do you? She has an arsenal of wide area techniques and probably has some sort of spell to slow Grom down, maybe even enough for you to deal damage and then seal him. Jaina, take a clone of mine and when you are ready to engage tell him to dispel," Naruto explained as Thrall and Jaina finally understood, although Jaina looked down from the praise, embarrassed. There was a sudden pause when Jaina nodded, before they sensed another taint, coming in from the sky. The sky itself was burning as Thrall understood it.

"Brace yourselves!" Thrall yelled as a meteor crashed down directly onto another structure, another one impacting on the roof of the castle, and another through the barrack. Three golems stood up: the Infernal of the Burning Legion. Naruto, sensing demonic energy, immediately responded with his own as he formed a demonic Rasengan and charged at the first, destroying it as it just stood up. The second one which was deflected off the castle met resistance as the sorceress slowed the movement, but the one inside the barrack took the entire building down, killing those still inside as it stood out. Naruto reversed direction as he leapt over a flaming projectile launched by the death of the first Infernal, and slammed into the second Infernal, knocking it down, as Jaina bound the castle wrecking Infernal down with an ice spear, which expanded and encased it in a block of ice, and Thrall threw his hammer as a coup-de-grace and the momentum destroyed the ice statue. Naruto, on the other hand, dodged a hand, only to be seared by the flames. Naruto fell to the ground, and as he looked, he saw the healing take place, although much slower than usual.

The last Infernal was taken down through a combination of attacks from Naruto, Thrall, and Jaina, and before long a Tauren came up to Thrall.

"Warchief Thrall, Cairne is busy fighting off those Orcs at the fountain, they're trying to retake it with the help of the new Infernal!" the Tauren said as Thrall immediately turned around and rode off, while Jaina prepared to teleport a group of units over. Before she left, Naruto walked up, finally healed, a clone next to him.

"Be careful, alright?" Naruto said as Jaina nodded her thanks at his words, before her group of units teleported away to join the fight, as Naruto leapt over onto a rock side, and began making seals. After finishing the last one, he slammed his hands onto the earth of the spire.

"**Doton: Doryuheki**!" Naruto shouted as a large wall materialized in front of the base, blocking the entrance. Just to make sure, he began making another set of hand seals, taught to him by Jiraiya as they went on the training trip.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa**," Naruto shouted again as the entire region directly in front of the wall turned liquid. Satisfied with his work, Naruto jumped off, flipping over until he reached the top of his wall and jumped again higher up until he managed to see the entirety of the plateau. He saw Jaina, Thrall, and Cairne fighting, the group of Infernal trudging through the region, stomping anything flat as they walked by. He saw the hounds and doom guards supporting one side, and on the other, he saw a massive attack force ready to attack the human base. Naruto narrowed his eye as he reactivated his Rinnegan.

A force that size would require considerable forces to take care of, but it was something that the base didn't have as Jaina took most of the troops over. Naruto knew there was only one technique which could stop it, and it would shorten his lifespan, but if he managed to do it, then Jaina would have a much higher chance of victory. Summoning more clones, he had them used as catapults as he leapt and was thrown over the top of the attack force, his hands outstretched. Focusing on the chakra within himself, he powered up one of his most powerful technique, and focused his attention at one particular point: center of the enemy formation, 50 feet off the ground.

"**Shinra… Tensei**!" Naruto shouted.

**Fountain of Health**

Jaina teleported her group directly to the location that the scout supplied, and was not disappointed. The fountain was exactly where he had described it to the last detail. Jaina ordered her troops to strike immediately, and with the help of the fountain's energies, they managed to avoid any serious injuries, although some still took heavy damage. She was thankful that Taurens had high tolerance for pain, as they were in front soaking up the damage as her long ranged units took decisive critical shots at the troops, killing the Chaos Orcs. As the fighting went on, Jaina looked up for a bit, and felt a large spike of energy buildup from a little north of the base. She turned, and saw a tiny little dot in the horizon. Squinting her eyes a little, she saw Naruto, hands outstretched, and there was a sudden ripple, a distortion, from his hands. There was a pause as the energy discharged, but soon she felt a small tremor that followed up with a large shockwave, driving her to the ground. The chaos Orcs were affected as well, and the Tauren, which had higher endurance, took advantage, and slaughtered the remnants, as Cairne walked over.

"Young lady, are you alright?" Cairne asked. Never in his life had he felt such a large discharge of energy, nor such a powerful shockwave. He was certain that boy, that _Naruto_ character, was responsible for such a discharge, but for what purpose? He looked at Jaina, who was looking at the speck worryingly, and moved over. "Young one, do you wish to see what has transpired?"

Jaina looked longingly at the site before turning around, before turning back and said, "Whatever happened can wait until later, right now, we need to assault their fortifications and rescue this Grom person."

"Thank you, Ms Proudmoore… I never thought I would ever hear a human speak like that to our clansmen, nor would I have ever heard myself saying thanks to a human," Thrall said as he caught up.

"Likewise, Warchief," Jaina replied as they set off, and as they neared the base, the clone dispelled. Explosions started occurring across the other side of the base almost immediately, and the guards, or what they believe were guards, went over to defend the base, leaving their side open to go in. The three leaders, along with their battalions, rushed forward, and engaged what was left of the defenders. With overwhelming numbers now on their side, they quickly carved a way through in blood, and soon they were engaging the demons of the Burning Legion. Cairne, at the forefront with his legions of Taurens, soaked up the attacks like a sponge as the other troops attacked the demons, killing one after another. Soldiers, Taurens, and Orcs fell, but they remained undeterred as they marched on towards the target. As they reached a gate where the concentration of guards seemed the most plentiful, Cairne turned to the other two leaders.

"Thrall, Jaina, go on, I'll hold the guards with the remaining men," Cairne instructed as they nodded and ran forward alongside their soldiers, but as the soldiers clashed they ran by, as more soldiers provided escort to lead them in as far as they could. As Jaina and Thrall finally bypassed the last of the Doom Guards, they encountered Grom.

"Grom! What have you done to our people?" Thrall exclaimed, "Come back!"

"You fool," Grom said as he laughed, "You have no idea what actually happened. The Burning Legion did not enslave us; the clan leaders and I willingly drank Mannaroth's blood, and we shall dominate!"

"You…" Thrall exclaimed, clearly angered, as Jaina prepared herself to battle, "You led our people to this?"

With a loud battle cry Thrall went into combat against Grom, using his hammer as a melee weapons rather than as a long range lightning launcher. Jaina quickly joined in, firing small but fast bolts of energy to force Grom into defense, but Grom remained powerful, and defeating him will prove to be no easy task. Grom tackled Thrall away as Jaina kept firing her bolts, but Grom charged, ignoring her attacks, and slashed at her waist with his blades. With a cry, she fell down, bleeding. The kunai dropped.

Miles away, Naruto sensed the kunai as well as its surroundings for up to 5 feet. What he sensed angered him, and he activated the seal array on it. There was a sudden yellow flash –

– and as Grom tried to finish Jaina off, a yellow flash brightened the area, and he was thrown off balance by a powerful strike to his abdomen. He looked up, angered at being interrupted from his kill, and he saw Naruto, who glared back with his Rinnegan. Jaina tried to stand up, but failed as she collapsed. Naruto summoned a clone as it carried Jaina, and teleported back to base where he left a spare Hiraishin kunai in case, and stared down at Grom.

"Thrall," Naruto said quietly, as said Orc looked up, "Give me the soul gem, and stay back." Thrall quickly gave him the soul gem as he followed his order, being too injured from the fights to be of any use. He also at the same time tossed Naruto his kunai, which he caught as he bent down and picked the other kunai up. The wind blew, and flapped his jacket around, as Grom charged, and Naruto disappeared. Thrall's eyes widened at the speed, as Naruto implanted a fist into Grom, throwing him directly into the boulders. Grom stood back, unfazed, as he threw his axe, which Naruto blocked with his trench knives that was just unsealed, but Grom was already charging in intending on hand to hand combat, which Naruto gladly obliged. Although Naruto was trained extensively by Kakashi and even Gai at some points, Grom still packed a powerful punch and had much more experience than Naruto did, and Naruto was rapidly losing until Thrall also joined, having recovered from his exhaustion, even if his wounds hadn't healed completely. Together, they managed to stun him just enough for them to retreat and heal their wounds, Naruto by using the Kyubi's powers, and Thrall by drinking the water he took from the fountain. There was a sudden pause before a teleport ring came alive in the middle, and Jaina teleported back in. Naruto looked at her.

"Shouldn't you still be resting even if you're healed?" Naruto asked, concerned. Jaina shrugged, before replying, "The fountain can do a lot, Naruto, and right now, getting him is the biggest of our concerns."

By that time, Grom had recovered and charged once more, picking up his axe along the way. Thrall unleashed a lightning attack in conjunction with Naruto, which blasted him back several meters, as Jaina launched a freezing ray of mana which froze him in an iceberg. There was a sudden rumble, as two more Infernal dropped down. Jaina and Thrall immediately engaged as Naruto pressed his attack forwards against Grom. They clashed blades, as Naruto struggled against Grom's brute strength. With a quick swipe that was taught courtesy of Kakashi, he whirled back to back against Grom, and, thanking the Gods for making Sasuke overconfident and his Rinnegan, he used an attack that Sasuke was well known for in the shinobi world.

"**Chidori Nagashi**!" Naruto shouted out as his entire body was encased in lightning. At that time, Sasuke did not realize of Naruto's newly acquired Rinnegan, and as Naruto charged in, Rinnegan active, Sasuke used the same technique, which Naruto, able to see chakra as well, saw, and remembered, only to modify it for his own use. Each bolt of his was far lighter than Sasuke's but there were much more, and Grom was hit several dozen times in the span of a single second, and fell back, completely dazed. Using that moment, he activated the soul gem he took from Thrall, looked at Jaina and shouted, "Jaina-chan, get Thrall and yourself back, I've got Grom!"

Jaina nodded as she and Thrall tried to look for a way to escape, but the two Infernal were still strong enough to keep them on their toes, at least until Naruto hit one with a Rasengan, destroying it and causing the other to focus on him. Jaina used that time and teleported Thrall and her away, back to her base, as Naruto jumped back and picked up Grom, and vanished in a flash of yellow light, back to base where a kunai was.

At the base, he quickly found Jaina and Thrall, who was going back to retrieve a couple of shamans to dispel the demonic energy that still lingered in Grom's body. They quickly made their way to the ritual circle as Thrall returned and Grom was let out. Immediately, the Priests activated the circle, trapping and immobilizing Grom, as they each took turn to dispel the energy out. Soon, Grom shrank and his skin returned to its green color. He looked up, sighed, than looked down.

"I… am so sorry, Warchief. I cannot control my urges to drink the blood, the power… was overwhelming," Grom said, depressed as to his inability to control his actions. Thrall snorted.

"Apologize later, brother, we must take down Mannaroth now! Where is he?"

"In the canyon just beyond," Grom said as Thrall moved out. Naruto followed quickly, but was stopped by Jaina. She quickly handed him a small pendant.

"…Just… a good luck charm I had, be careful," Jaina said as Naruto nodded, before sprinting away, Grom following. They made quick work of the Burning Legions that dared to attack them, as they charged forward, intending on taking out this demon. Naruto prepared himself, as he began to draw to Kyubi's chakra in greater amounts than he ever had for the past 3 years. Never had he consciously drew on 4 tails of power before, but he thought he would need it now. He clutched onto the pendant Jaina gave him; it was puzzling why she gave it to him, but Naruto was happy that someone cared.

As they approached the canyon, Thrall slowed as he hopped down his ride, and charged back in. Naruto, not even stopping, leapt up into the canyon walls, ready to deal surprise attacks, as he finally saw the monstrosity known as Mannaroth. Thrall roared as he threw the hammer forward, and hit the demon, but it shrugged the attack off like it was nothing, and proceeded to knock Thrall around. Grom followed suit, but rather than throwing his axe, he leapt up as Mannaroth turned around, and clutched onto its shoulders. Using it as leverage, he leapt again, flipping and sliced his axe into the breast plate of the demon. Mannaroth roared in pain as he grabbed hold of Grom and hurled him away, but the axe had done its job, as it took off the protection, and even managed a slight cut, and when it was torn out with Grom, it tore out flesh as well. Naruto leapt forward, and suddenly the air was saturated with Naruto and Kyubi's combined killer intent, as Mannaroth, bearing the pressure, took several steps back. Naruto landed with a crouch, the cloak already formed. Soon, four tails of power came out, and the entire cloak took a solid shape. Naruto charged forward, meeting Mannaroth, and succeeded in slamming Mannaroth back, and stunned him. Naruto then charged an attack that all demons were known for. A ball of chakra floated up into the air, and as Thrall watched, astonished, Naruto swallowed the ball, and his body expanded. Realizing the situation, Thrall immediately covered his body as Naruto discharged the attack.

"**Yonbiko Imari**!" Naruto roared out as the beam of energy shot out, and impacted onto Mannaroth, blasting through the body, and annihilating everything behind him for a good mile. Mannaroth, amazingly, was still alive, although badly hurt, but was unprepared for the attack by Grom, as he managed his final war cry as he sank his axe into Mannaroth's neck. Mannaroth's body pulsed, and he exploded in the energy, Grom taking the full brunt of the explosion, and Naruto slightly, and Thrall was protected by Naruto. As the fire died down, Naruto reversed his transformation, as Thrall approached Grom. Seeing Grom's eyes, he sighed in relief. The demon was actually, finally, dead.

"I… have… redeemed myself…" Grom uttered out as Thrall's eyes began to water.

"No, brother… you have saved us all," Thrall said as Grom made the equivalent of an Orc smile as he closed his eyes, and Thrall's cry of anguish tore through the canyon. Naruto simply stood there, watching the scene, before walking up and placing his hand on Thrall's shoulder.

"For what it's worth, he was a tough opponent, and… he only cared for you best… interests in mind. I'm sure there was a reason why he drank the demon's blood, and we'll find out, one way or another," Naruto said as Thrall nodded, and together they trekked back to they combined base camp.

**Okay… I failed at this chapter = =… please review and tell me how I did and remember, custom events are welcome, although I retain the final decision to choose which events, and I'll try to explain why other events are not posted. I'll post all the events I've received in my author's page, and I'll say which is chosen, which is not, and why, and so thanks.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. A New Land, A New Beginning

**Author's Note: Well, Grom is dead, but seriously? That's to highlight some stuff that will happen later on, and not to mention, I already kept Sylvanas alive, that's already way off, keeping Grom alive would've made it go so far away from the main storyline that I can't keep the canon events from happening in… well the rough order. But now that the Invasion of Kalimdor Arc's over, we can start on the events of Eternity's End (Night Elf Campaign, go night elves! They're the coolest 3). Although… the final battle didn't go as anticipated – I was trying to get Grom killed early actually to prompt Naruto to slip into 4-tailed but if Grom's dead who will speak the famous line 'I am free'?**

**Disclaimer: Okay Naruto, go ahead.**

**Naruto (reading from a post-it): Warcraft and all crap that is associated with Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and whoever bought the games, but the copyright belongs solely to Blizzard, and Naruto – hey, my name is on it! – and all associated aspects belongs to Kishimoto… Why do I belong to Kishimoto?**

**Me: Oops, forgot to write copyright down on that…**

**Lina: Look, there's Naruto! *glomps Naruto***

**Naruto: um… hi? Wait, what are you doing? Stop, STOP! *Lina drags him away to a random room as author sweat-drops***

**Me: Okay… that was really weird…**

**Chapter 6: Rebuilding the Lost**

Jaina stared at Naruto, while he just looked at her, curious. Naruto had just gotten back from the battle with Mannaroth, and was now standing inside the medical tent.

"What happened to you?" Jaina asked as she tended to his wounds. Although Naruto didn't sustain any injuries during the fight, Kyubi's chakra, at 4-tail, is still corrosive enough to hurt him, and because its inflicted by Kyubi its own chakra couldn't heal it.

"Ah… Had to go more powerful against Mannaroth, he _is_ a demon after all… although I think I overdid it a bit, half the forest behind him was destroyed in a single attack," Naruto replied as Jaina suddenly remembered something.

"Naruto, what did you do in that valley? We felt the tremor from the fountain," Jaina asked as Naruto frowned, trying to remember what happened. Then he remembered.

"Oh, you know the technique I used to deflect attacks?" Seeing Jaina nod, he continued, "It simply repels anything away, but I can change the power so that I can either push myself in one direction, or level an entire mountain."

"Wow, that's pretty powerful… Wait, isn't there also a attraction technique? Why didn't you use that to capture Grom?"

"The attacks take time between each other based on how much power is expended in the attack. When I unleashed that **Shinra Tensei**, I used up so much chakra that for a whole hour I couldn't use any gravity techniques at all. What is also dangerous about this is the amount of life I lost. An attack that powerful strains my body, causing me to literally shorten my lifespan, or so my memory tells me," Naruto replied as Jaina frowned this time. _Naruto, you're just like Arthas in personality too, favoring destructive techniques over others… makes me wonder if you'll go off on the same path as him_, thought Jaina. Her train of thought was interrupted by Naruto

"It's not an attack I like to use, though, because my nindo is to never go back on my promises, and to protect those I love. I will use it to protect, but not to destroy. There was an entire legion of troops about to attack, and I doubt my defenses," at that Naruto pointed at his tall wall that was still not taken down, "could take such a beating. So, the only thing I could do to minimize casualty is to launch that big-ass attack, not that I minded though. I'm still a guy; we're addicted to destruction, large explosions and toys that make them." At that Jaina giggled, and, finally unable to control herself, blew out in laughter. Naruto chuckled lightly, but gasped in pain as his lungs ached at that moment. There was small commotion outside as a footman came into the healing tent.

"Ma'am, General Windrunner has returned and wishes to speak with you," The footman said as he left, Sylvanas and Lina coming in. As they came in, they widened their eyes at Naruto's injuries, while blushing at his tone upper body, which had no clothes on due to healing purposes.

"Wow, Naruto, what happened to you?" Lina asked.

"Ohayo Lina-chan, Sylvanas. As to your question, demented Orcs, demons, crazy rock golems on fire, the usual," Naruto said as he yawned and dropped his head down, nearly instantly asleep, to the amusement of the three women; Jaina did likewise as she drooped and her head rested on Naruto's shoulder, to Sylvanas' amusement. Lina pouted; she wanted to try too. Sylvanas walked out, "Might as well as get out, Lina, they're both tired, let them sleep and we'll give them our report later."

Lina left as well, although not before looking back a little longingly. She did not know what was going on, but she felt a twinge of jealousy at Jaina for her closeness, though she couldn't exactly blame them. She closed the door to the healing ward, and let the two sleep in peace.

**A few hours later**

Jaina suddenly woke up, startled at realizing that she fell asleep. Naruto, disrupted by her, fell back down, but because he was sitting close to the wall, slammed his head onto the metal rail.

"Shit itaiiii!" Naruto complained as he nursed his head. A few footmen burst in, prepared for intruders, only to find Jaina apologizing profusely to an irate Naruto.

"Next time… please warn me…" Naruto muttered as he rubbed his head, before standing up, finding his clothes and armor. He looked at his battered chest armor, and quietly uttered to himself, "Great… its damaged again and I have to repair it…"

"Ms. Proudmoore, can General Windrunner and Ms Inverse come in now?" a footman asked as Jaina remembered what happened, and replied, "No need, we'll be out in a moment, tell them to meet us outside." The footman bowed and left as Naruto stood up, stretching, before following Jaina out. Outside, they saw Sylvanas and Lina. Naruto waved while yawning, before shaking his head and finally waking up.

"So, is there some place that we could possible rebuild, Sylvanas?" Jaina began as Sylvanas nodded.

"There is, Jaina, and it's a little off the shore, an island that has quite some natural resources, although I'm not quite aware of the indigenous populations yet. Lina can explain that better, she led some troops into the forests and looked. While I was there, I also found a very large and flat plateau with few trees which can make a good foundation of the basis of the city. We're not sure what to call it, but it can serve as the base foundation for us, and I recommend to move the civilians immediately so that any sort of crossfire we may have here is avoided. So far, I don't think anyone else knows of the island… yet," Sylvanas ended as Lina began to speak.

"As for the indigenous species, many of them are amphibious, but most of them are actually aquatic, so we don't really have to worry about clearing any animals while we build on the island, though some of them populate around an unusually powerful source of energy, similar to the Sun Well in fact, though at a much weaker power, and is capable of healing unlike the Sun Well which only provided power for us. At this rate, I don't think we'll even need the Sun Well to function, as this could potentially provide the power that it has granted over us for the past thousand years," Lina stated as Jaina furrowed her eyebrows, then decided.

"Have most of our men bring the civilians over to the island and I want immediate reconstruction. Naruto, leave one of your markers here with the troops that will stay here, so that in any events at least you can be summoned to take control of the situation. I know this will sound weird, but I hope your clones can also do menial work," Jaina said as Naruto nodded and took an unsealed kunai, taking the other 2 and sealing them back in. Sylvanas turned to her troops, which were resting from the excursion, and began to order them to repack and prepare to move out again. Naruto turned back to Jaina.

"Are you sure moving right _now_ would be okay? From what I've gathered many of them are tired, and I mean really tired from fighting the demented Orcs and those Infernal that dropped from the sky. And in any case, just leaving a light detachment might be bad too, because the Infernal, from what I've seen, drops directly with no apparent ending, and many of our defenses have been smashes. It was only through sheer luck that I've thought of making a swamp to trap them, and the heat that they were generating froze the mud causing them to be frozen in the same spot. If we were to leave a detachment, who knows when they will be overrun; its not a matter of if, Jaina-chan; it's a matter of when. I think we should evacuate this continent first, especially with the Night Elves not exactly welcoming. Heck, I don't want to see Tyrande at all right now, and it would be really prone if it happens. I would recommend to move all our forces first, but it's up to you. I should go help now." Naruto left, and at that precise moment, a messenger came in.

"Ma'am, the civilians are ready to move, we have managed to find a shipyard that will provide us with extra ships should there not be enough, and we have selected a battalion to remain here to monitor situation on the mainland. Is there anything else?" The footman asked as Jaina shook her head and shooed the footman off as she turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, get ready to move, I want you as scout," Jaina ordered as Naruto nodded and leapt out, not noticing Jaina trying to shout after him, and forming some clones as he moved. He saw the civilians for the first time as he disappeared in a burst of speed, scouting already for incoming enemies. As he ran forward, he smashed headfirst into a jumping white blur, and fell onto the ground.

"Itai… this is the second time today that I've smashed my head onto something… wait… I have a bad feeling about this…" Naruto said as he looked to his left. There, was the exact same night elf that he saw a week ago, Tyrande Whisperwind.

"You!" they shouted at each other at the same time, "What are you doing here?"

Tyrande responded, as usual, with a hail of arrows. Naruto just managed to dodge them all as he stood back up.

"Crazy woman! What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Well, what do you expect, outsider?"

"I have a name!"

"I don't care!"

"Crazy bitch!"

"What did you say?" Tyrande said heatedly as she fired another storm of arrows which Naruto dodged, and promptly replied, "I said, Crazy Bitch! Uhh, why are you here anyways?"

"None of your business," Tyrande retorted just as Naruto realized an army of archers looked at him. Tyrande noticed that as well, and blushed. Naruto had just one thought.

"What the heck? All your warriors are women?" Naruto asked out loud. Tyrande snorted.

"Again, none of your business," Tyrande said as she fired more arrows. Naruto dodged until he hit a tree, and just managed to turn and see that an arrow pierced the tree, barely a centimeter above his family jewels. Tyrande turned, "We have more important business to take care of. Sentinels, move out!"

The archers and other troops disappeared back to the forest as Naruto scratched his head. "Well, that was weird," he commented to himself as he went on his way again, this time protecting his crotch more carefully as he summoned a clone to head back to base for reporting.

**Back at Base**

Jaina shouted after Naruto, "Wait, I'm not done yet!" but he was already too far away and he was upwind. Jaina sighed as Lina came up.

"Whoa, what happened?" Lina asked curiously as Jaina looked beside her. "I haven't finished my instructions with Naruto yet and he already ran off to scout."

Lina laughed a bit as she looked back, "Well, can't blame him for being energetic, right? Most of the troops are finally ready, but what did you want him to do?"

"I want him to scout and report back any problems, but knowing him, without that last bit, he'll just engage the enemy… and, well, probably come back out alive," Jaina admitted as they shared a small giggle. Sylvanas approached, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing much," they replied back as they giggled again. Sylvanas sighed as she went back to her duties, unsure of exactly what happened. A few moments later, Naruto came back.

"Naruto! Did you find out anything?" Jaina asked as Naruto stopped.

"Well, not really, except there's a huge number of Night Elves apparently called sentinels that are… patrolling the forest? I don't know, the leader was firing arrows at me… _again_," Naruto said as Jaina looked at him curiously, "again?"

"The last time I met the same one, Tyrande Whisperwind, she fired arrows at me as farewell gifts. This time she gave me more arrows as a farewell gift…" Naruto said as Jaina and Lina sweat-dropped. _A woman who uses arrows for greeting?_, they thought, _must be crazy_.

A few miles away, the real Naruto sneezed. He looked up, hoping that he wasn't discovered. Thankfully, he wasn't, but he also noticed that some trees began to look dead as he ventured closer. He remember this type of devastation: the type that was the same as the Scourge, the undead's attack. He quickly activated his Rinnegan and summoned another clone, to dispel it to alert the clone back at base. The clone back at base suddenly activated his Rinnegan.

"Jaina-chan, Lina-chan, I found a huge undead base," the clone said urgently as Jaina, Lina, and Sylvanas, who was in hearing range, tensed, and Jaina quickly replied, "Don't engage – actually, you already attacked didn't you?"

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Noooo, why would I do something that stupid…? Scratch that, you're right, that _would_ be fun… if there wasn't more demons."

"Can you find a way around them?" Jaina asked through the clone.

"Yeah, but that would take a very long way around, which… would not be very good for our troops. By myself I could probably avoid detection, but with the number of troops, it seems impossible for them not to notice. Unless something big happens, the instant we try to pass through they will detect us," Naruto replied back as he tried to think of a plan, until Lina talked. "Hi Naruto."

"Oh hi Lina-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked as Lina steadied herself.

"I remember the first time we engaged the Scourge, you used the spell with the clones right? Why don't you make a larger number, and have them attack a part of the base? That way, with their attention away from a particular spot, we can slip through that," Lina suggested as Naruto widened his eyes and hugged Lina, causing her to blush.

"Awesome idea Lina-chan! But… you'll have to move fast, and I mean fast," Naruto cautioned as they nodded and motioned for the soldiers to prepare.

"Lieutenant, I want the civilians ready to move, have the archers protect them and your footmen to provide support and shield. Your armor is heavier than ours, but we can move faster, so it would be a better compromise," Sylvanas ordered as a human lieutenant nodded and motioned for his troops to do as they decided, while Sylvanas' troops prepared themselves having overheard the decision. Soon, everyone was ready to move. Jaina looked at the Naruto clone. "Okay, lead the way," said Jaina as he nodded and moved.

Naruto, on the other side, received his orders, and discreetly began creating as many kage bunshins as he could, and prepared himself for a large assault. He wondered if he should use some of his more destructive techniques, but decided against it. He would use the louder techniques, though. At that, Naruto smiled. Despite being a ninja, he's still male, and all males absolutely love explosions, loud noises, fire, and/or a combination of any of the three, still meaning explosion. He sneaked over as the clones took out their explosive tag-ridden kunai, and prepared to throw. As Naruto watched through the eyes of his clone, he prepared himself while muttering, "How long is this going to take…"

It didn't take too long, however, as he noticed that some troops began to leave the area, and sounds of fighting began to emanate from a location farther down. Out of curiosity, he sent a scout forward to check what was happening. What he got back was quite pleasant.

The night elves he encountered was fighting the Scourge. Well, they would be surprised by a third party soon, as Naruto henged his clones into various night elves he saw, and had them sneak around and launch their kunais. Explosions littered the area as both sides looked confused. In that instant, Naruto sent all his clones out to attack. Night-elf look-alikes charged forward, stunning the Sentinels, but the Scourge wasn't completely fazed, and tried to plow through. Only thing was, Naruto was a well trained ninja, and managed to slash a bloody line through as Naruto emerged, attacking in his full glory.

With Jaina, the clone suddenly spoke, "Jaina-chan, Lina-chan, I've already engaged, the night elves are also attacking, thought I would take the time to help out and distract them more. You might want to move quicker now." With that sentence, everyone began a light jog, even the civilians, although they did so reluctantly as they did not have the stamina to keep up if kept up for a long time, but they also knew the consequences as the soldiers passed the word around. Soon, they reached the dead-looking forests, and Jaina ordered some men forward.

"Try to get away clean, men. We do not need anymore casualties, but we need to get the rest of us across, how long can you delay them?" Jaina asked.

"Long enough, my liege. We'll sacrifice ourselves so you can escape as needed," a footman replied as they all bowed, then ran forward to the undead base as Jaina looked after them.

"Brave men, aren't they, Jaina?" Sylvanas asked Jaina as she absentmindedly nodded, before they started walking again.

**Naruto**

With Naruto, things began to get heated up as Naruto charged, only to be met face-to-face with a dreadlord.

"So, puny humans decided to attack the undead? I will enjoy making you into yet another servant," the dreadlord said. _Orochimaru…_ Naruto thought and instantly came up with a response.

"Find Sasuke again you pedophile… wait don't that actually, he's mentally scarred enough as it is…" Naruto cried as he slashed forward at the dreadlord with a **Kaze no Yaiba**, forcing him to dodge.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" the dreadlord cackled as he launched a green skull at Naruto who dodged it with difficulty, but the dreadlord was already upon him, and slammed his wings into Naruto sending him airborne. Naruto flipped, giving him an advantage in height, and his hand cackled with electricity, which escalated into the sound of birds, then into the screech of a hawk.

"**Chidori Taka**!" Naruto cried as he swung his hand. The blade of electricity changed form, as it turned into a hawk which soared directly at the dreadlord, who just completed his spinning when the hawk of electricity struck and detonated, sending tendrils of electricity coursing throughout his body. The dreadlord dropped, smoke emanating from his body, as Naruto landed, panting. While a powerful technique, **Chidori Taka** also took up a lot of chakra not only to guide it but to keep its shape while flying. The result was a powerful long ranged attack that had chakra cost almost equal to a Rasenshuriken, but much more precise, yet lacking in power. Naruto sighed as he turned around, preparing to attack the fodders again, when he felt another blast of energy slam into him from behind, draining not just his chakra but also hurting him, though how he did not know. He quickly turned around, and stared in disbelief as the dreadlord stood up. _Guess the __**Taka**__ still needed more work then…_ Naruto thought as he substituted with a ghoul as the dreadlord fired another green skull, yet instead of killing the ghoul, it enlarged. It then dawned on Naruto; since it was an undead ability, then the spell would heal the undead, but harm those alive. With that in mind, Naruto charged, and was prepared when he fired, substituting with a clone, dispelling it. However, Naruto reached within the guards of the dreadlord, then charged up two Rasengan.

"**Rasenragen**!" Naruto yelled as he charged both into the stomach of the dreadlord, who screamed silently as the balls of energy tore into his body. The Dreadlord spun away, and Naruto turned back and fought again, but this time, he unleashed his killing intent, though with the opposite effect. Scourge was already undead; the killer intent's effects were minimal, but all the night elves froze, and was prone to slaughter, even as Naruto hurriedly limited his intent, but the damage was done. He saw Tyrande unleashing a storm of arrows, taking down a small horde, before raising her hands to the sky.

"May Elune help us!" she declared as dozens of tiny balls of light struck down on the Scourge. Knowing that he risked an encounter with Tyrande, he still helped. Like it or not, she was an enemy of his enemy, which made her good enough to assist. At that moment though, he received a message from Jaina.

"Naruto, come back, our forces have managed to retreat," Jaina said to his clone, and he tried to disengage, but the dreadlord was back with two spiral burns on his stomach. Naruto growled; he did not have the time.

"Boy, you will pay for what you have done–" the dreadlord began but was cut off.

"Screw you! I'm short on time, so please_, please_ die with the next shot," Naruto shouted as a clone froze him with a Bansho Ten'in, and Naruto, with another clone, charged up an attack – the same attack used against the clone of one Uchiha Itachi.

"Take this! **Odama Rasengan**!" Naruto and his clone yelled as the technique tore into the dreadlord, utterly disintegrating it and devastating the land behind him. Naruto, satisfied with his work, dispelled all his clones, and leapt away as fast as possible. He was caught, however, by Tyrande.

"What in Elune's name was _he_ doing here?" Tyrande wondered out loud as she took down another, and looked at the devastation he caused, scoffing.

"Then again… he did have to take on a dreadlord… I guess I can look over this, I just hope nature will forgive me, but I _will_ need to have a talk with him later on…" Tyrande muttered as she held her bow lovingly as they went ahead for the Horn of Cenarius which was placed there. A few miles out, Naruto shivered.

"Oh man, why do I have a feeling the next time I see Tyrande it's not going to be pleasant?" Naruto asked himself as he caught up to the rest of the human and elves group and bounded up to Jaina and Lina, unnoticed by either. The clone smirked as it turned around. "Okay, I'm safe, so its time to dispel, bye."

"Hi Jaina-chan, hi Lina-chan!" Naruto shouted the instant the clone dispersed, scaring the two women as they turned around.

"Naruto! Don't scare me like that!" they chastised Naruto as they went towards the harbor, going after boats which will lead the humans to a new island to rebuild.

**Well, that's that… well I'm not sure how fast I can update now. I've used up the last of my computer's ability to finish this chapter ( failed or something), but I have a spare computer that has Word on it, so you could expect chapter… 7? By Wednesday or Thursday and Chapter 8 by a few more days, unless something comes up, which will make my chapters unpostable until June 11****th**** which has my final exams – yay!**

**PyroC0ntrol, out.**

**P.S. I know, weird and maybe even crappy ending.**


	7. Theramore's Start, Konoha's Response

**Author's Notes: Um… anyways… You guys get to see Sasuke a little more this chapter, just to let you know, random bits of him will pop up when I feel like it, because the Lich King isn't the last 'boss' Naruto face, its him**

**Ugh… can people PLEASE make an effort to review please? I've received several (dozen? I lost count) emails saying that this story is on the favorite list of many people – barely any of them reviewed… :'(**

**Oh, by the way, I've been having writer's block for the next couple of chapters, and I doubt it will stop until at least I reach the point where the prophet, Malfurion, Tyrande, Thrall, Jaina, and **_**maybe**_** Naruto meet with each other, then attack Archimonde. That part I've planned out already, and sorry, won't spoil the plot. Until that stage, which is maybe a few more chapters away, updates will be slower, once again, sorry~**

**Wow, many things to tell… Anyways, this chapter will focus more on different places as opposed to purely the Warcraft Universe – Konoha will be featured here.**

**Disclaimer: Where's Naruto?**

**Naruto: uhhh… Lina-chan that was uncalled for! *Lina pouts then Jaina kicks her away***

**Jaina: Mine now! *drags Naruto away***

**Me: Wait, where's my disclaimer? I need Naruto for it!**

**Jaina: Blizzard owns Warcraft, I own Naruto! Bye Pyro I'll see you next chapter! *Me sweat-drop***

**Me: You do know that you're a main character right? *No answer***

**Chapter 7: Disappearance, Emergence**

**Somewhere in the wastelands to the south of Ashenvale forest**

Sasuke looked at the creatures coolly, not at all fazed at their sizes; truth to be told, he was getting quite bored of his training routine as set by Arthas, but he knew not to complain if he was to get a blade the same power as the one that Arthas wielded. _Death Knight Uchiha Sasuke…,_ thought Sasuke as he unleashed a spell which disintegrated a Thunder Lizard, before dodging nimbly to the side as another creature charged intent on crushing him, and launched multiple fireballs at the lizard's weakened torso, burning and killing the creature. Sasuke then jumped up, before his eyes turned into a star-like shape, and he sneered.

"All too easy," he said quietly as he unleashed Amaterasu, utterly destroying all the creatures left. He extinguished the fire, and moved on to the next setting. Arthas had promised him a greater challenge, and it was time to see what it was. Whatever it was, he hoped that it could judge his power.

"Ok, Arthas, I've killed off all the creatures, now will you tell me what my challenge is?" Sasuke demanded as Arthas smirked; Sasuke was fast becoming a nice agent of the Scourge, and willingly as well.

"Good then, I want you to kill a Dreadlord. You remember them, no?" Arthas said as Sasuke snorted. Arthas took that as a yes, "His name is Aramachus, and be wary, dreadlords in general are tricksters when fighting. Once you've accomplished the task, I will teach you a new skill."

"And what of my blade?" Sasuke inquired as Arthas laughed, a laugh that chilled to the bone, "You will have to be far more powerful in order to earn that privilege, Sasuke, now go, kill him and bring me news of his death. I will not have agents of the Burning Legion take hold of what is mine."

"Whatever," Sasuke said, as he performed a shunshin and disappearing in a swirl of fire. Arthas stared, "That's useful, I have got to make him teach me that."

Arthas stood up by the rock, and walked over to his ride. Jumping on it, he directed it away, preparing his plans to take down the Burning Legion. With it gone, he could finally take his place as the leader of the Scourge and the undead. He would not have anyone controlling him, and soon, he will have conquered the entirety of the world…

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto stood up as he wiped the sweat away from his brows, as he looked around. Basic necessities have been set, and there was a small plateau where he and his clones have been working. The general design by the engineers had the entire city broken into 'steps' to accommodate the fact that the island was a gentle sloping hill.

Naruto was currently working on the fourth step, while engineers were finishing up on the design and built of the castle which would be the center of the capital, and also harnessed the full power of the lake of energy which would be located in the gardens of the castle. That was the first step of the city – in fact, the foundation was already built by the time they arrived at the scene. Although Naruto could've done the steps easily with a **doton** technique, he didn't know any that _could_ do so, and had to rely on hard labor instead. It was fast work, however, with the amount of clones he had employed.

"Need a break?" a voice gave itself away behind Naruto as he looked back. Lina was standing there, holding a small bottle of water out. Naruto smiled and replied, "Thanks, Lina-chan." She sat down beside him, who was greedily drinking the water, before remembering something. "Hey, Lina-chan?"

"What is it, Naruto?" Lina replied.

"I've noticed that most elves have last names relating to the sun, wind, or moon, and well, yours is… Inverse," Naruto said as Lina realized what he was asking.

"Oh… that was because my parents were attacked during their travels. During the bandit raid, my mother ran with me on my father's orders, but she was hit. She managed to get to two human's home and… she asked them to take me in. They are my adopted parents, so I also have the name Inverse," Lina replied as Naruto nodded, "So… what _is_ your real last name?"

"Sunrider. My actual name is Lina Sunrider," Lina replied (**A/N: I just made the last name up, don't blame!)**

"Sunrider, huh?" Naruto said as he contemplated on the name, before standing up and stretching. "I seriously need to learn a doton jutsu that can do this… anyways, I guess I _could_ take a break. Want to show me the sights?" He offered his hand as Lina looked at it.

She took his hand as a gesture of thanks and stood up, and they walked away, Naruto's clones working diligently still. That was the scene the engineers came across a few minutes later, plotting what to be placed where.

Out, in the forest, Lina led Naruto across the dense forest, before reaching a small peak that was decided to keep. Naruto looked out, and whistled.

"Wow, nice view," Naruto commented as Lina nodded slightly.

"If only the Scourge will never hear of this place; I seriously doubt we can keep this a secret," Lina said as Naruto looked over.

"Who said we need to keep it a secret?" Naruto replied with a small smirk as Lina looked over.

"What do you mean?"

"My village, despite being called Konohagakure, meaning 'Village Hidden in the Leaves', is not actually hidden. We also have no actual natural defenses, so we train our people to be able to defend. I know coastal defense would be hard, but I doubt it's all that different from what we do," Naruto explained as Lina thought for a bit.

"One problem, Naruto: I don't think our people are stealthy enough to mount any surprise defenses that can cripple before they reach the island, and second, we're surrounded by ocean; essentially the enemy can blockade us and can also attack from all sides. Unless we have something like a secret military force that they won't know about so they'll be surprised, we're pretty much hard-pressed," Lina explained as Naruto just smirked. "What?"

Naruto never responded as he looked out again. "You'll see when I'm done with the project. That said; is there any… Rouge? in the forces that you brought?"

"Yes, I think we have a small company, but no more than that; they're usually used for scouting, and it was one of them that found this island," Lina replied.

"I see," Naruto said as he contemplated on this issue, before he was interrupted.

"Naruto… what do you think might have befell… our homeland?" Lina asked, clearly worried. Naruto looked at her.

"You do remember that I… am not from this dimension, exactly, right? If I had to guess from the rumors that circulated, then… truthfully, I think it's… well, you get my point, but hopefully, its just rumors because of the events that happened," Naruto replied as Lina nodded.

"I know, but I just need someone to talk to about this. The other elves are pessimistic about it, the human forces have already lost Lordaeron and I can't really talk with them, Jaina is too busy at times and so is Sylvanas, so I only have you left to talk with," Lina said as tears edged her eyes. Naruto wiped them away gently.

"Don't think too much about it, I'll tell you anything that can be confirmed as soon as possible, okay?" Naruto said, before he noticed a small toad. Normally, he wouldn't really care about wild toads, but one aspect in particular struck him, as he suddenly stood up. Lina looked up, startled.

"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly ran off but stopped halfway into his first step. "Umm… right, sorry, Lina-chan, but…"

"What did you figure out this time, Naruto?" Lina asked as Naruto pointed at the toad.

"In my world, we can summon animals to fight with us, sort of like a partner. I summon toads, but I also remembered that they can reverse summon. If I can get it to work, maybe, just maybe…" Naruto trailed off as Lina understood what he was implying. While she was happy for him, having figured out a way home, she was also struck with an unknown feeling that clutched at her heart. She tried to ignore it, yet it stayed behind. Lina forced a small smile.

"Well, I'll leave you to work on that then," Lina said as she left quickly, so that Naruto didn't see another small wave of tears which no one knew why was appearing. Naruto shrugged, and began to mold his chakra. Before he was able to do anything, however, a clone dispelled, informing him of a present situation. Naruto growled. _So much for experimenting, but besides, I get time later,_ Naruto thought as he disappeared in a whirl of wind, picking up Lina along the way, who screamed at the suddenness.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Lina screamed as Naruto hurtled through the trees.

"Thought you might want a faster route; besides, Jaina-chan needs you for some reason, she's called you, Sylvanas, and a couple other people, but I don't know where she is, and I'm suppose to be there for some assignment or something," Naruto replied as he sped out of the trees and began heading towards the only constructed building – the Keep. Naruto headed inside, found Jaina luckily, and stopped right in front of her. Sylvanas, who was right beside Jaina, sensed Naruto entering, and smirked while waving a bit. Naruto waved back, before commencing with his plan on the as of yet unaware Jaina.

"Hi Jaina-chan"

Jaina screamed in fright. "Naruto! Do you really have to do that each time I want to talk to you?" Jaina exclaimed while massaging her heart as Naruto scratched the back of his head and Sylvanas secretly snickered. "Sorry, Jaina-chan, too fun to resist, anyways, what did you want me to do?"

"I need you to scout the surrounding region to the south of Ashenvale forest. There had been some disturbances in the area, and some of our troops have found corpses of animals lying around. I think it would be better if you were there as well," Jaina said as Naruto nodded.

"Mission time?" Naruto asked.

"As long as it will take or until we recall you, you can leave whenever you want. Our advanced force camp there has left already, however, so you might have to fend for yourself," Jaina said as Naruto nodded. Jaina also pressed something into his left hand, and as he looked, it was a small pendant.

"This is a small beacon that I have that can contact you and let me know where you are at all times. If I need anything or if you found anything, you can just use that to contact me, but its usually for me to pinpoint where you are before I teleport away," Jaina explained as Naruto nodded, before waving bye and leaving, once again, in a swirl of wind. "Jeez, Lina, Sylvanas, you think Naruto will leave through the door anytime soon?"

"Nope" both women replied at the same time as Jaina sighed before talking with them.

Naruto, meanwhile, was heading out to the 'harbor' where they had gone ashore. As there was no formal harbor the ships laid all around in a disorganized array. Naruto quickly found a small boat lying on its side, water seeping in. Naruto pushed it to the shore, and then dumped all the water. After inspecting it for any damage, and satisfied that it was in relatively good conditions, he set out, ignoring the shouts made by the people working at the harbor. One of them sighed.

"Great, now we have to report this to Lady Proudmoore or her escorts… this is really troublesome…" the worker replied. On the way, Naruto began to wonder about his problems, and also wondered about his home. _I wonder if the summoning would really work, and I wonder whether the people in Konoha are missing me…_

**Konohagakure no Sato**

In another dimension, Shikamaru sneezed as he looked over the evidence regarding Naruto's sudden disappearance. "Kami, was there nothing except the witness by Kakashi, you, and Sai to go along with what happened?" Shikamaru asked as Sakura nodded.

"Kakashi saw it the clearest though; he still suspects the usage of **Kamui** no matter how unprobably, and not only that he also heard bits of conversation between Naruto and Sasuke," Sakura replied. "I just hope he gets back before the village erupts into a riot."

The council and the majority of the village were really unhappy that their hero suddenly disappeared, and in particular Tsunade was extremely angry.

"Kakashi, have you managed to trace Naruto yet?" Tsunade asked impatiently as Kakashi stood by wearily. Having known that Naruto disappeared as a result of **Kamui**, Kakashi immediately tried to see if activating his own technique would yield any results. So far, only Naruto's chakra signature had been found, but his whereabouts in the current was unknown. For all Kakashi knew, he could be in hell or another dimension. Needless to say, his train of thought was on the right track, though no one except Naruto and Sasuke would really know until something finally came out.

"No, Hokage-sama, I can sense his signature more clearly now, but its also fading – as the time taken to search for him becomes longer, his signature fades. Unless I can get a good lock on his signature within the next few days, I'm afraid that… he'll be lost forever in **Kamui**. I wish I could do more, but I have a limited amount of chakra, even with soldier pills," Kakashi replied as Tsunade gritted her teeth. _Naruto, wherever you are, at least tell us. We really should've left one of his kunais here but he had too little as of then,_ Tsunade thought as she turned back to the window.

"Understood Kakashi, report to the hospital to check up on your chakra system, and when you are ready, keep searching, and let me know the progress," Tsunade ordered as Kakashi nodded and left normally, simply too exhausted to shinshin away or jump away out the window. Tsunade then turned to the toad that came to Konoha just a few hours ago, waiting for its report.

"We can't sense Naruto at all, Tsunade-sama. He's not using Senjutsu chakra, so Fukasaku-sama can't sense him either," the toad replied, "We already gave the key away to Naruto for sealing, so we can't track him through that way either. I'm sorry, but I have exhausted most of my chakra, so I must return now." With that, the toad disappeared.

"Nothing's ever peaceful with Naruto, is it?" Tsunade asked rhetorically under her breath, evidently worried at the man who she considered her son. No one replied; in fact, no one was in the room when she said that.

Outside, Kakashi sighed as he headed into the hospital, and tried to reactivate his Mangekyou Sharingan, only to wince in response as the chakra use stung at him. He hoped that Madara would not have reached the same conclusion as they did, although he would have predicted that by now; he just hoped that Madara wouldn't be the first to find Naruto, or at the very least find him before Konoha could.

Far away, Madara smiled; he had located the Kyubi jinchuriki. Although he was mad that Sasuke did not follow his orders, nonetheless he would still be able to achieve his goal. Madara was naught but a patient man, waiting for 80 plus years; a few more weeks or even a couple of years wouldn't matter too much in the long run.

**Right, slightly short, don't really care. Just wanted to finish the chapter because the next ones would start to get more interesting… I hope. Note the writer's block warning I sent in the beginning.**


	8. Approaching Threat

**Author's Notes: Oh oops… it was originally an idea, I thought I removed it already… I'll find a way to compensate for it then I guess, you're right, I can't just leave it hanging, thanks for brining it up. Its either that or redo chapter… 2 or 4 or 5?**

**Btw, OC's going to appear in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's still not here yet… neither is Jaina, Lina, nor Sylvanas… Oh well, everyone knows the drills, right? Start!  
"Hi Roy."…  
"I'm not a Blood Mage! I don't mind being a blood mage though…"**

**Chapter 8: Approaching Threats**

_Four Days after the previous chapter_

Naruto stepped off the boat, and looked around to find a place to safely hide the boat. He spotted a bush, and, satisfied that it was large enough to hide the boat, he dragged it over and hid it, covering the outsides with fallen leaves. After securing the boat, he trekked out to the desert, towards the location the scout team had reported in from. Along the way, he noticed several carcasses, and moved over to check. As he neared, he noted that the group of corpses belonged to harpies. The harpies were killed through slashes across their bodies – slashes that couldn't belong to any Ghoul or any normal swordsman, as the cuts were too clean, too precise – in fact, it was so precise, that Naruto was quite certain that it was Sasuke's at the very least, though he couldn't verify. _Sasuke…_ thought Naruto as he sighed, _What have you done now?_

With that estimation, he tried to guess where Sasuke might have gone next, to no avail. Despite being smarter now, having trained with Kakashi, ANBU, and various other ninjas who told him to 'look underneath the underneath', he still couldn't track his elusive friend, or rather enemy. He sighed as he recalled his previous years. Having the time to really reflect on his past missions over the years, he just realized something.

This was the first time he encountered Sasuke in the whole three years, which was quite strange as he had specifically asked Tsunade to allow him to battle Sasuke, and that Sasuke had also tried to track him down. While the elemental countries were large, comparatively to the more powerful ninjas, it was actually not that large. Thus, the question remained as to why he didn't encounter Sasuke earlier. What he didn't know, and Sasuke suspected correctly, was that Madara was ordering Sasuke to take missions that would lead him far away from Naruto, and the last was but a mistake, in order to ensure that their resulting clash would not kill Naruto, and by extension, Kyubi.

Naruto placed those thoughts behind him as he dashed forward again, intent on meeting Sasuke to get the answers he needed, hopefully soon. As he began to dash, however, he quickly stopped and created five clones.

"Start gathering Senjutsu chakra. I'm going to need it to fight Sasuke and win," Naruto instructed his clones as they complied and sat down, beginning to gather. Naruto looked back at the clones as they gathered. Although he could've created one more, he didn't want to risk encountering any enemy that would suddenly require an extra clone, thus he left one slot open. The other clone would dispel itself after it finished gathering, to boost Naruto instantly and give him yet another clone to call upon during combat. He hoped that it would be enough

As the new war dragged on, he revisited Myobokuzan, and trained once again in the Senjutsu arts, hoping to perfect it. He was successful at focusing more energy into gathering, and was able to, as a consequence, create two more clones when there were others gathering senjutsu chakra, making a total of 7 clones in a fight with senjutsu. As he ran forward, he suddenly felt nature energy charge into his coils, and his eyes turned into the eyes of the toads. Naruto was now ready for all out combat as he dashed forward even faster while releasing his energy out to search for Sasuke. (**A/N: No Rasenshuriken yet! Naruto will face Sasuke soon though… just not this chapter yet, but there **_**will**_** be a variant of Rasengan here)**

As he rushed forward, he jumped right over an outcropping of rocks and followed up with yet another leap as the walls began to scale. As Naruto landed, he began to run right up the wall as fast as he could, before seeing the top and flipped himself right over. He found himself in the company of several Orcs, the leader of which he recognized.

"Thrall! What are you doing here?" Naruto exclaimed as Thrall looked back in shock, many of the Orcs readied their weapons.

"Stand down! He's an ally!" Thrall barked to the soldiers as they lowered their weapons, before turning back with what was equivalent of a smile, "Whoa, Naruto, what happened to you?"

"This is another technique – ahh, spell – that I know of, to increase my abilities. But never mind that, what are you doing here anyways? I thought you were going to find a more suitable place to live?"

"I could ask the same as you Naruto, though I was actually asked to investigate here by Cairne – he sensed the loss of life here recently and wanted to investigate himself, but he needs to secure the Tauren's defenses first. Because I would be passing here to rebuild, I decided to help as well."

"Oh, it's the same as me, in fact, Jaina-chan ordered me to investigate, then report my findings. In that case, how do you think we could do if we shared information?"

"We really don't have a lot to go on, except one – the presence of decay and dead ground would certainly suggest that the undead is involved in this. What about you? What have you found?" Thrall asked Naruto.

"I think I know who did this, but as to the dead ground, I'm not sure if I have a very good explanation about that," Naruto said. Thrall thought for a moment, "I'm all ears, Naruto."

"I think its… a former friend of mine turned traitor – Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto said as Thrall narrowed his eyes.

"This… Sasuke, is he powerful?" Thrall asked. Naruto nodded, "He's about the same level in terms of power as me, but faster. I, on the other hand, have more… mana to spare."

"How do you propose we handle him, if we ever meet him then?" Thrall asked.

"If you're alone, run, and unless you have very powerful spellcasters with you at that point, preferably two or three, then unleash your most powerful spells at once, and whatever you do, don't look into his eyes. He can generate extremely powerful illusions with his eyes, enough to trap you and cripple you," Naruto said, "If I happen to be with you when he attacks, leave him to me. I've staked off the responsibility long enough. He's mine to take down."

Thrall nodded, "In that case, then let's search already. I'm sorry I can't help you right now, for my first concern is my people. I can, however, spare some of my men if you require manpower, although with your clones I highly doubt it."

"A couple men would be fine, Thrall, thanks," Naruto said, before becoming serious as dictated, "I bid you good day, Warchief."

"And good day to you too, Naruto," Thrall said as he rode away, the majority following. A few men were left as Naruto looked at them.

"We are here on Warchief's orders, sir, is there anything you need of us?" a grunt said as Naruto nodded, before ordering them to fan out and search, as well as giving them a kunai each. Although he wasn't _too _keen on letting others handle the kunai, in any emergency or if they found anything then at least he could get there faster. Naruto stretched a bit, before leaping off again, searching for Sasuke. Moments later, he managed to find yet another pile of corpse as he squatted down to examine them.

They were a pack of furblogs, and all of the corpses had burn marks on them, some erratic, yet some sharp – burn marks from fire release techniques and lightning release techniques. As he looked, however, he also saw the patch of ground a little ways away, as well as decaying corpses. Naruto walked over, examining the ground in detail for the first time. He noted the state of the soil as he scrounged up his nose – the smell was horrifying.

His sense of danger suddenly went off as the air, charged with Senjutsu chakra, displaced. Naruto rolled forward as twin paws slammed into the ground he was on previously, creating a crater. Naruto looked behind, and was startled by what he saw. A furblog that looked like a corpse stood upright again, its paws dusted with the dead soil. It had a small green glow that surrounded the body from what Naruto could see, or rather, sense, and it charged again, intent of finishing Naruto off, but Naruto was faster as he ducked and unleashed a punch that knocked the undead furblog away, before unleashing a gust of wind that slammed into the furblog, blowing it back into the trunk of a tree, splintering the tree. The furblog wasn't down yet, however, as it stood back up, slightly deformed, before it jumped, attempting to crush Naruto with its weight, but Naruto punched the furblog again knocking it back, before jumping on it and creating two clones who swung under the furblog, as the original jumped. They each kicked up at the furblog, knocking it even higher, before helping the other go higher, and as each clone kicked, they each shouted out a syllable of the word.

"U!"

"Zu!"

"Ma!"

"Ki!" At that, Naruto flipped down with as much force as he can, shouting the name of the combo as his heel slammed into the chest of the furblog.

"Naruto Rendan!" Naruto shouted as the undead, or rather, definitely dead animal plowed into the ground, completely obliterated from the impact. Naruto sighed, before looking at the ground and sweatdropping. He was still in the air – a _long_ way from the ground.

"Whoaaaa!" Naruto shouted as he, too, plummeted to the ground.

"Owww… even with Sage mode that hurts…" Naruto groaned as he stood back up, popping his bones back into place. Despite changing his last name, he still decided to leave the name of the Rendan as it is, but that's beside the point right now, as Naruto suddenly sensed something amiss before dashing forward.

He sensed death and decay just about identical to the one that was produced from the soil and hurried to catch up, but before he could do so, he sensed one of his kunai dropping, and instantly teleported over. He saw the dead grunt first, before he was suddenly assaulted by dozens of ghouls, who were, strangely enough, protecting the ground for some reason. Naruto neither cared nor wanted to know why as he weaved through the ghouls, slashing his way out to freedom, though suddenly a shadow fell over him, forcing him to roll back. An Abomination slashed the ground he was previously on, a shockwave emanating and throwing Naruto up, but Naruto quickly recovered and charged forward, chakra swirling around his hands. He had only one shot before Senjutsu chakra was exhausted, and he made sure to pump as much of it out as possible.

"**Senpo: Odama Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he slammed the ball into the Abomination, tearing it apart, as well as the grounds and enemies behind it for several dozen meters, and a dust cloud rose up to obscure the vision. For Naruto, that wasn't a problem, as he quickly summoned several clones to launch at the enemy. When Naruto himself was not in Sage Mode, he could summon his clones in greater quantity as he had no connection with the gathering clones, and made use of it when he ran out, as he quickly made another clone who began to gather Nature Energy in the midst of battle, as his clones and the enemy battled out with dozens of techniques flying about. He was about to dispel them, when they were all suddenly struck down by a large sheet of ice, which Naruto manage to break out of. His clones, on the other hand, weren't so lucky, as they were struck and dispelled, including the clone that just managed to gather the chakra. Naruto felt his energy rushing forward, as he sensed the largest concentration of decay he every felt, and turned around, seeing a Lich for the first time.

"… This, is so goddamn ridiculous…" Naruto muttered to himself, "A freaking skeleton is staring at me… Seriously, these guys may be undead, but this is just beyond the scale." He quickly decided on a course of action to take.

"Who the fucking hell are you?" Naruto asked bluntly as the Lich drew back slightly in surprise, not expecting the child to be so blunt.

"Brave words for a young child. You should have ran when you summoned all those illusions rather than stayed and fight. Now, you shall join us in undead," the Lich rasped out as it launched a large blast of ice. Naruto barely had time to make his seals.

"**Doton: Doryuuheki**!" Naruto shouted as a slab of wall rose in front of his, blocking the majority of the freezing blast, but the wall soon shattered by a blast from the Lich as he ducked and rolled.

"Who, or rather, _what_ the hell is that thing…" Naruto asked himself, though the Lich answered.

"Seeing as you're going to die, I may as well as tell you. I am Coldreaver, Lich and servant to the Lich King, Ner'zhul!" the newly named Lich declared as Naruto stared at him.

"Ewwww… so you're the bugs that hide in people's hair?" Naruto asked as the Lich just looked at the human. "Oh well, if there's one thing that I am, it's that I'm unpredictable, and I can't die right now; I promised others that I would be back for them, and Namikaze Naruto _never_ goes back on his promises!" Naruto said, and before the Lich could respond he felt a powerful shock to his system as a clone of Naruto managed to attack the Lich from behind.

"Hehe, idiot. **Chidori** can be silent when it needs, and all it needs is for the opponent to lose concentration. Now, you die," Naruto said, but he never got the change to finish his handseals as the Lich suddenly froze him completely in an ice block.

"And I am not as weak as you presume, human," the Lich managed to gasp out despite having no lungs. The ice shattered, and Naruto was impaled with many spikes of ice, but he managed to deflect most of it away with a blast of chakra out his system, before he focused on the Lich with his Rinnegan. What he saw was unsettling, as the mana capacity was large, and when he meant large, he really did mean it. Naruto sweated slightly as he pulsed his own chakra and formed his killing intent, but the Lich, being just about undead, felt very little of it. That said, it was still impressed that such a technique actually affected him at all.

"You are powerful, boy. It will be a mistake on my part today, if I don't kill you and turn you," the Lich said as it concentrated its mana into a single attack, and Naruto focused his chakra into the most powerful fire attack he knew. A sphere of chakra formed in his hands as the Lich chuckled, and Naruto created one clone.

"That will not work against this spell, young boy," the Lich said before it was abruptly silenced as the sphere gained a tint of red, before expanding to cover it. Wisps of flame erupted from the sides, similar to solar flares, as Naruto finally completed his most powerful fire technique, and prepared to throw it using senjutsu chakra. The Rasengan was the result of trying to combine his other newly acquired affinities with Rasengan, and although there had been no progress with **Suiton **nor **Doton**, there had been good progress with **Raiton**, and in particular, the element he was using right now, **Katon**. However, he could not make it go farther just yet like he had done with **Futon: Rasenshuriken**. The Lich fired a huge blast of frost air directly at Naruto.

"**Katon: Rasengan!"** Naruto shouted as he threw the ball of spinning fire at the storm of frost, and the two attacks connected. The flaming Rasengan managed to burn its way through to the center after a while of dominance, but it was halted there, before it was compressed by the air that was pressing against it. There was a pause as the sphere was compressed, and it started glowing white. Naruto, spotting something with his eyes, could only say one thing.

"Shit."

The Rasengan blew up, shattering both techniques in a maelstrom of fire, heating the place up considerably as Naruto tumbled end over end and smashed into a rock, as the Lich was propelled backwards while trying to hold its ground. Naruto stood up, unsteadily as he glared at the Lich, blood running down his head and a ringing in his head, yet already healing. _Ugh… that took out the last of my senjutsu chakra, and I don't think I have the energy to move anymore… How the hell is that Lich still standing?_

The Lich just stared at Naruto, amused. The skeletal frame was not without damage, however; cracks had appeared around the outer frame, and the cloak was slightly torn and burnt at the edges.

"You are indeed powerful…" the Lich murmured to itself as something made its way to the Lich and… well all Naruto could describe it was communicating in gibberish, as the Lich turned back to Naruto. Naruto, by this point, was standing on pure will, as the edges of his vision darkened. Naruto prepared himself for one more fight, in case the Lich decided to finish him off. Fortunately, luck was on Naruto's side.

"Much as I enjoyed this fight, I have other more important things to do. Farewell, boy," the Lich said as its entourage disappeared. Naruto just stared that way, uncomprehending, before finding his kunai. Being too tired to move, he simply pointed his hand at the kunai.

"**Bansho Te'nin**," Naruto said tiredly as the technique drew the kunai over, before finally falling unconscious from the blast. The three clones he left continued to gather nature energy, unaware of its creator's status.

* * *

**Theramore Isles, Finished Castle**

Jaina, Lina, and Sylvanas were just finishing off the final spell to fully power up the new well when a footman approached the group of 3.

"Ma'am, we have a messenger from the frontline who came to update on the activities," the footman said as Jaina nodded before dismissing him. "So, what do you think has happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think its very good in any case. I just hope that it won't be too… disastrous," Sylvanas replied as they marched down the recently built corridor to the main hall, where we received the emissary. The instant Jaina saw the emissary, her eyes widened.

"Ricky!" Jaina exclaimed as the emissary looked up in shock.

"Jaina? You're our leader!" the emissary, now identified as Ricky, exclaimed as he rushed up to hug her lightly. "It's good to see you again Jaina, I thought you were… well lost when Lordaeron was taken down, but thank the Gods that you're alright."

"What happened to you, anyhow?" Jaina asked as she separated from Ricky.

"I'm… I'm not sure, actually. I was ordered by Antonidas to investigate the plague as well, only earlier than you are. I arrived at Stratholme, but it hasn't been hit by the plague yet so I left to search for more clues, only to hit a dead end after seeing those… Scourge…" Ricky began but couldn't continue. Jaina could only empathize with him knowing the horror of the undead.

"What brings you here, now of all times, anyways?" Jaina asked, remembering that he was sent as an emissary. Ricky looked up, startled.

"Wha…? Oh right, the message," Ricky stopped at that and cleared his throat a bit, "We have managed to defeat the Scourge inside Ashenvale Forest, but we have suffered quite a bit of casualty. What was surprising about this though, was that they retreated from the words of those… living skeletons which ordered them to regroup and retreat. We're still finding out why this has happened, however. Once the general has found clues, he will send another emissary to tell you why. But, its sort of weird that it's the skeleton that was commanding the army rather than the old commander…"

"Old commander? Explain," Sylvanas ordered as Ricky nodded.

"Previously, the army was led by this huge winged demon who called himself 'Aramachus'. Arrogant, as well; he hollered out that he would be the one who will crush the Alliance," Ricky said with disdain as Jaina held her hand to her chin, thinking. "Jaina? What do you suppose is happening?"

"Shhh, I'm trying to think here," Jaina said as Ricky couldn't resist sniggering a bit. Sylvanas and Lina looked at him curiously as he reigned in his smirk.

"Sorry, just remembering how she _always_ say that when we were in Antonidas' classes whenever someone asks her something," Ricky said as Jaina glared mockingly at him. "If it's not too much trouble, is there somewhere I can rest for a bit before returning to the frontline?"

"There should be a spare room or two here if you wish to stay, but stay for a while. The troops I've left there has been fighting for _months_, and really deserves a good rest. I'll send another battalion to stay there as soon as I can," Jaina said as Ricky nodded his thanks and left. As he went by the door frame, he looked back.

"It's good to see you again, Jaina, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry Arthas turned out that way," Ricky said as he left, the three women staring after him.

"So… who the heck is he?" Lina asked after he was out of hearing range. Jaina replied with a faint smile, "He's a fellow mage like I am, pretty talented, and he has this giant crush on me that everybody knows. Nice guy, but not my kind of guy."

"So who's your type of guy then Jaina?" Lina asked teasingly as Jaina blushed and looked away.

"None of your business."

"Touche." The three women talked as they left the main hall, back to overseeing the well again. None of them noticed the blood red eyes that peeked out of the shadows of the curtains – blood-red eyes with three tomoes spinning rapidly. Madara frowned as he observed the Alliance camp, hoping to find Naruto, yet that was not to be. _It seemed that the jinchuriki isn't in here... Perhaps I should do a bit more reconnaissance to find my target, and find Sasuke as well,_ the partially mad man thought to himself, before exiting the main chamber. He stealthily sneaked past the various guards, until he reached the barracks. There, he considered his next move, though he suddenly stopped as he heard voices. Two guards were patrolling around the newly made castle.

"Hey, do you know who the new kid is?" One footman asked another.

"What, you mean that blond haired kid? He's pretty young like Lady Proudmoore, but otherwise I don't have much of a clue," the other soldier replied as Madara smiled. _Bingo._

"I don't really get our leadership now… I mean, I understand that Lady Proudmoore trained under Antonidas and has worked with Arthas and the army before, but that kid, that… what _is_ his name anyways?"

"I think his name was Naruto or something, strange name for a strange guy. Got to admit that he is a very strong fighter though."

"Well, I don't know about how strong he is, but what's he doing suddenly taking the lead?"

"Its not our decision to make, anyways. Let's keep patrolling, or our commander isn't going to be happy."

"Fine, fine. Where did he go, anyways? He skipped out on the work, didn't he? That cheap bastard."

"Actually, I overheard Lady Proudmoore ordering him back to mainland Kalimdor to find out more on the current situation, as well as strange deaths from local animals."

"Feh, isn't that the job of a Rogue?"

"Who cares, let's just go, we've wasted enough time," and with that the two walked away, leaving Madara with a lot to think about – or maybe not, as Madara activated his teleporting technique, and warped away. No one ever realized he was in the soon-to-be Theramore. Well, none except for Jaina anyways, as she sensed the teleporting technique.

"What the… Who teleported?" Jaina wondered to herself as she immersed herself into her mana and weaved a spell that would erect the conductors for the well. Although intrigued, she couldn't spare her concentration now, though she would certainly look for that person when she's finished with the conductor, provided that she could still find him/her.

Madara pondered about this as he henged himself into a normal civilian as he walked out into the sun. He had absolutely no idea where he was, or rather, where he was in this _Kalimdor_ place. He collected his thoughts, and before anyone found out, he disappeared quietly into the construction section, walked behind some engineers, and approached the outcropping that Lina led Naruto to previously. He watched the skies as well as searching for the land mass that they spoke of. It wasn't very hard to find it at all, and soon, Madara disappeared into the ground. This time, no one noticed his departure.

Several kilometers away, on the shores, Madara emerged out of the ground, and spotted, almost instantly, that something was out of place. More specifically, he noted that a bush had been removed. He checked the bush, to find a boat underneath. Now, all Madara had to do, was trace the signature that Naruto left behind. He looked up, and, sensing a source of chakra that was slightly tainted, he followed it, unaware that he was tracking Sasuke rather than Naruto and by extension, Kyubi. However, for Madara, either was fine.

A few kilometers away, a clone stiffened as it suddenly detected a malevolent chakra source, but played it off as nothing for now, as the source moved farther away. Had Naruto's clone focused more, he would've noticed how it behaved like Madara, and in fact _is _his chakra signature.

**

* * *

Konoha**

Kakashi jolted from his meditation as he sensed the disturbance in **Kamui**'s current, and he tried to pinpoint the exact location. He wasn't disappointed, yet he was now very, very scared as he rushed to the Hokage Tower. He barged in, heedless of the warnings by Iruka and various other ninjas, and saw the council with Tsunade. Tsunade looked at him, irritated.

"What is it, Kakashi? I'm sort of busy here," Tsunade said as Kakashi caught his breath.

"Hokage-sama, I've found Naruto, but that's because of a disturbance in **Kamui**'s flow. I think that Madara has locked on to Naruto and Kyubi's chakra," Kakashi panted out as Tsunade and the councilors widened their eyes, before Tsuande stood up.

"How many people do you think you can… transport over then?" Tsunade asked, but Kakashi shook his head.

"No idea, I'm not sure how **Kamui** could work like that in the first place. Its equally likely that we either end up on the same place as Naruto, we got caught and are sent to another dimension close to where Naruto is right now, or we get caught in the current and ripped apart, literally, piece by piece," Kakashi said. Tsunade paused for a moment.

"You said that Madara's chakra signature was there, right?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"That probably meant he made it through safely. If that's the case, I'm willing to bet that he could summon the statue there as well, and I'm not taking that chance. Kakashi, lead a squad through. I don't care who it is… actually, bring Yamato, Sakura, and Kiba at the very least," Tsunade ordered as Kakashi nodded.

"Just one question, though: why Kiba?"

"He can help track Naruto down if needed be in case the team end up on different areas," Tsuande said as Kakashi coughed a bit and made the handseals for the Kuchiyose. Tsuande looked down with a blush, "Fine, Kakashi, but Yamato and Sakura must go."

"Understood, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said as he disappeared in a whirl of leaves to gather the teams. He idly wondered who else he would get. Knowing that Naruto somehow got himself slightly involved with the fifth Mizukage, he briefly entertained the thought of sending a message, but decided against it, as he didn't know how long he could hold the portal open, and how long the clue will last. He finally decided, and quickly decided who he was going to pick. He rushed off to find them all, starting with Yamato, then Sakura, before finding the rest. Whatever happened, he hoped that he wouldn't be too late to help his student against Madara, or help him back.

Far away, in the Warcraft universe, Naruto woke up, sneezing.

**Right, so now I have a couple choices, or maybe more than a couple:**

**Bring Mei into the mini-harem**

**Kill her off (I'm not too sure about this, being that she's still a kage-level kunoichi and stuff, and killing her is just… anyways you get the point)**

**Try and get her together with another guy**

**Forget about her completely**

**Try to make it so that she doesn't seem too interested in Naruto anymore (kinda hard…)**

**Not to mention jealously issues that **_**will **_**arise from Mei seeing Naruto with Jaina and/or Lina and/or Sylvanas.**

**Now, please, there is a button in the middle at the bottom of the page with a speech bubble beside it that says 'Review this Chapter'. Please click on it and write some comments. As before, no flames, even if I'm called Pyro - should have named myself Cryo instead.  
**


	9. Encounters

**Author's Note: Alright, I promised that Naruto and Sasuke would fight in this chapter, so I made this as long as it took to finish the fight scene – the longest chapter I have right now.**

**As a side note… I think the manga is getting off track again… stupid Kishimoto making another filler like the one with Pein… I want to see Naruto and Sasuke tearing each other's throats out!**

**Don't worry, Hakkyou no Yami, only Kakashi's team (sent to retrieve Naruto but failed…), Madara, Sasuke (already in), and Mei will be in the world. Madara **_**will**_** die (that's how story ends usually, bad guys die), Kakashi… I'm still deciding on whether he/they will stay alive or not. Probably stay alive and return to say Madara's dead but Naruto won't come back. In any case, I only brought them here to make Naruto's life a bit more difficult by choosing… not that anyone would have to guess to know where he would go (*coughnotkonohacough*)…**

**Disclaimer: **

**PyroC0ntrol: Naruto! Get your ass out here!  
Naruto: Help me… *held by Jaina and Lina, Sylvanas was a little ways away*  
Sylvanas: Okay, I'll help you *fires a couple hundred arrows at Jaina and Lina*  
Naruto: OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! *Jaina and Lina each fires fireballs and ice missiles at each other*  
All 3 girls: WAR! *author sweatdrops*  
Pyro: You're safe now, Naruto, so uhh…  
Naruto: Can I just pass out? Fine, I'm owned by that Kishi dude and Warcraft's not mine, ehh, yours I mean… *falls unconscious***

**Chapter 9: Encounters  
**

Two days after the battle between Naruto and the Lich, Naruto woke up as he looked around, trying to recall where he was.

"Oh yeah, I was knocked unconscious by that blast… man, that Lich is powerful, I wonder if they're all like that," Naruto said as he shuddered. "Anyways, I should look for that weird signature now, but before I do that…" Naruto muttered to himself as he created a clone which gathered senjutsu chakra again. Naruto walked forward slowly, testing his limbs for any damage, not that there would be any as Kyubi would've healed it ages ago. Once satisfied, he took off for a bit before dispelling his clones, Sage Mode becoming active again, and also serving to tell his other clones what went on. He was keeping all three clones as backup in case he did need to dispel all three through a battle, so it would be wise to use an alternate source of gathering Nature Energy. That said, he still wondered if there were any other way he could gather senjutsu chakra even when moving. He took the splitting of jobs as clones, but he was still trying to think of another way. He absentmindedly touched the necklace that Jaina gave him, before he froze.

"Didn't Jaina say that these could hold chakra…? What if…" Naruto said as he quickly stopped and took off the necklace, looking at the crystal. He shrugged it off as a project for later. What he realized, in fact, was that instead of splitting jobs between his clones, he could potentially use a crystal of sorts that were manufactured here to, rather than store senjutsu chakra, actually gather it, using a combination of his own chakra flowing through and his own mold to gather it. That way, he wouldn't have to dispel clones, and he would not have problems with the clones. In that case, however, he still needed to gather the materials and create them as well, though it wouldn't be much of a problem seeing as the mold could be created by simply creating a seal. That, however, was beside the point, as he had a mission to accomplish, and he took off. Along with jumping off, he sent a message to Jaina, by activating the pendant. He heard vaguely, a voice in his head.

"Naruto?" the small voice asked, as Naruto recognized it as Jaina's.

"Jaina, I found something, or at least, I'm sure I've found something," Naruto said.

"I'm all ears."

"I'm pretty much certain that it's the work of Sasuke – the cuts on the first corpses were too clean, too sharp, to be anyone from this… world. Your swords are much too bulky to manage that sort of damage, and what's more, I've encountered a Lich, skeletal… I would say leaders who serve someone named Ner'Zhul," Naruto reported as silence occurred on the other end.

"Tell me Naruto, was it wearing a dark purple cloak with light green edges around a dark blue surface?" Jaina asked as Naruto paused.

"Yes, how did you know what he's wearing?" Naruto asked.

"We had a report coming in from the advanced forces that the leadership had been changed to a… you called it a Lich right?" Jaina said, before starting again. "The new leader, the Lich, matched your description, or rather, your description matched what ours were given. In any case, is there anything more you want to report?"

"I doubt it, wait, hold on a second," Naruto said as he extended his senses a bit more, trying to sense for the dark taint he felt earlier. He wasn't sure, but it seemed as if there were not one, but two signatures, as well as another one approaching rapidly to that location. It was quite a ways up north, but he was confident that he could make it. Of course, he was curious as to what the other was, but he assumed that it was the Lich, and had he paid attention like this clone should've as well, he would've noticed that it was Madara instead, but he wasn't paying attention. "I've found Sasuke, moving to confront."

"Wait, Naruto!" Jaina tried to call out to him, but Naruto already broke his connection as he sprinted away.

Back at Theramore, in the castle's courtyard, Jaina sighed in frustration as Sylvanas came in, "Whoa Jaina, you look mad… what happened?"

"Naruto's found something, but he's already moving to engage," Jaina said as Sylvanas raised her brow, "I probably should've told him to come back rather than wait for what he had wanted to say instead, and now I'm not sure what to do. Killing those creatures definitely requires other people to help, not just the work of a single individual. The problem is, I doubt Naruto would know that, seeing as how he killed those harpies."

"Harpies?" Sylvanas asked.

"Excursion to find the power that was originally used to take down the Orcs," Jaina replied, "Actually, in that case, this Sasuke might be able to do the same thing as well, but killing all those animals just seemed a bit weird and out of place."

"If you're worried about him, why don't you just, I don't know, tell the advanced forces to support him? If you aren't sure, I can go with a contingent of archers myself," Sylvanas suggested as Jaina went into thought for a moment.

"My duties here aren't that important right now, what's more important is completely finish the construction," Jaina said, before making a decision, "Sylvanas, I want you and Lina to overlook the construction, seeing as how you know this place still better than I do. I will go to the advanced forces and find Naruto myself."

"Okay, Jaina, be careful," Sylvanas said a bit reluctantly. She wondered why Jaina insisted on going herself, though; although the reasons are fair, most of the civilians were situated here. She would've been a better protector and leader than Lina or Sylvanas, so why go herself? In any case, Sylvanas discarded the thought. She had more work to do in that case, when Jaina stood up and began activating her teleport spell, before, in a flash of light, she disappeared. Moments later, Ricky came in.

"Hey, where's Jaina? I sensed her here just now," Ricky asked as Sylvanas turned around.

"She left for the front lines, to your battalion," Sylvanas replied.

"What? Why would she do that in the middle of this? And why couldn't she wait for me…" Ricky said, though he muttered the last bit quietly, as he still needed to return to his battalion. Unfortunately, he could only manage short-ranged teleportation spells, unlike Jaina who could teleport large groups to far distances. Ricky muttered some more as he exited, not knowing that Sylvanas overheard as she held back a snicker, and, remembering what she had said earlier, figured out why she wanted to go personally.

"Sorry, Ricky, but you still don't stand a chance, just like against Arthas," Sylvanas said to herself quietly as she left the courtyard.

* * *

**With Naruto, again**

Naruto's pace was fast, but he knew he won't reach the signature anytime soon, and knowing Sasuke, he'll relocate soon out of paranoia. Naruto knew about that as he relentlessly tried to track down Sasuke during his training trip and the war, but he never had any success. In any case, had he succeeded, he would have never been here. Naruto slowed for a moment, until he was finally walking. _Is being here a blessing or a curse, anyways_? Naruto wondered to himself, _I don't even know what I want anymore… I mean, sure, I still want to be Hokage, but it's the ideals that represent it that I want… I could easily do it here as well…_ images of him ruling over Theramore appeared in his head, and beside him, in the queen's position, is Jaina…

_What the…? _Naruto asked himself mentally, _Where'd that come from? I don't like her… do I? I've only met her for a couple of months_. Naruto was now completely confused, and wished to himself that he never went and thought about it; his life was confusing enough as it was without the problem of Jaina, Mei, and… Lina? _Whoa… Where'd that come from too? Please don't turn me into a pervert like Ero-Sennin…_ Naruto prayed silently in his head, and quickly brushed his thoughts off by running forward again and concentrating on moving from one branch to the next. Soon, though, he felt another tug at his senses as he tuned in on the location. He felt he Orcs gather around somewhere farther north, closer to the forest, as one of them dropped a kunai. He quickly teleported over to check on the grunts and their discoveries.

"Sir, we have found traces of battle in this region, it appeared that some of your kind has been attacked, and… slaughtered by some means, " the grunt said as Naruto examined the bodies. Clean cuts as well, and in addition, there were some burns. There was no doubt about it, Sasuke had definitely trekked through here and attacked the soldiers. He idly noted that there were empty suits of armor…

Wait, empty suits? What's going on? Naruto wondered to himself as he looked over the armor curiously, before reeling back as the stench hit him.

"Ugh, the stench…" Naruto uttered to himself as he covered his nose, and activated his Rinnegan to check for details. There were battle marks, and vague marks that would suggest another fate for the soldiers, one that he didn't like. He remembered the first words regarding the Scourge from Jaina…

"_For every men and women they kill, they gain one more warrior to fight us," _Jaina had said. Is it possible that those were transformed, or rather, reborn into the undead? He couldn't fathom how Sasuke could do it, but having been apart from a few months already, he didn't know what might have happened with Sasuke. He turned back to the grunts.

"Thanks for you help, tell Thrall that I got this handled, I'm sorry for holding you up," Naruto said as the grunts bowed sluggishly.

"It was no problem, sir," the grunts said as they prepared to leave, but Naruto stopped them for a minute.

"If you could, can you leave me the kunai please? You can take one to Thrall if he needs me but… I sort of need the rest back," Naruto said as the grunts remembered, and gave their kunai back. Naruto counted the numbers. _11, and one more with Thrall_, Naruto mentally tallied, before nodding his thanks, and leaping off, as the grunts left.

First thing's first, however: he was running low on supplies as it is, and it was getting dark. Naruto tried to locate where Jaina had said the advanced camp was, and was not disappointed when he found several weak signatures there, but there was a sudden pause as a large one suddenly appeared. It was not too far from where the grunts had ventured, and Naruto smiled slightly, before beginning his dash. The dark taint he felt was only a few miles away from the main camp. He soon reached it, but several arrows suddenly lodged itself near his feet as he quickly dodged. _What the hell? _Naruto wondered.

At the camp, Jaina had just teleported into the base when it sounded on alert, and all troops began to rush forward to the gate. Curious, and fully preparing for a massive battle, Jaina ran forward as well, and sweatdropped when Naruto appeared, dodging and with dozens of arrows around him.

"Hey, stop with the shooting! I'm on your side!" Naruto shouted as he dodged yet another hail of arrows, before spotting Jaina. "Jaina-chan, tell them to stop!"

It never occurred to Naruto how she got there in the first place when she was suppose to be in Theramore, or, as he called it, 'the new island place'. Jaina sighed before calling over, "Stand down, men, he's with me."

"Yes milady," the guards responded before they stopped shooting, and the soldiers moved back to their original tasks.

"Hi Jaina-chan," Naruto smiled at Jaina, only to receive a glare, "What?"

Jaina sighed, again, "At least you didn't go off on your own, Naruto."

"That's because it was getting dark, actually. If it was still light, then…" Naruto said, but was cut off as he felt some of his other clones dispersed, "That's weird, I don't recall making those clones… doesn't matter, Jaina-chan, do you have food?"

Jaina looked at him oddly as he looked back, "What? I haven't eaten in a whole day… I think. I think that the Lich managed to knock me unconscious for a whole day before I woke up at least. How long did I take to reply since I left?"

"Six days," Jaina replied.

"Okay, I passed out for about 2 days, I took 4 days to get here, almost immediately I found Thrall," Naruto said but was interrupted by Jaina.

"Thrall? What was he doing here?" Jaina asked.

"I was getting to that, but anyways, he was searching for what happened too, except it was under the… let's call it request, of Cairne, the… tauren was it?" Naruto said as Jaina nodded. "But still, food please?"

Jaina giggled as she led him away, "Alright, alright, I'll lead you to the food hall. You really like your stomach."

"Well, what can I say?" Naruto grinned at that as they entered, and Naruto saw the food. Without Jaina noticing, he disappeared to get the food as Jaina turned around.

"Okay Naruto enjoy… Naruto?" Jaina said before stopping, then turned around, expecting the worst. She was partially right, as Naruto stood in front of her, two plates of steaming food – well, one and a half, the other was half gone already. "That was fast…" Jaina commented as she took the plate and found a seat in the mess hall, Naruto sitting beside her. The base commander approached.

"Milady! I didn't expect to see you here today!" the commander exclaimed, "Have you received my message?"

"Yes, Ricky was very helpful, thank you. There are more things that I need to tell you, though, later," Jaina said, all business as the commander nodded, before looking at Naruto, "And you're…?"

"N…Naruto Namikaze, sir. I'm just a friend of Jaina-chan here," Naruto said as the commander looked confused at the ending of the name. _Man, it's still hard to pronounce my name like that…_

"Its their custom to add suffixes to names, commander, don't worry," Jaina said as the commander nodded and bowed.

"Enjoy your meal then," he said and left. Naruto raised his eyebrow slightly, but paid no attention as he was too busy eating. He managed to eat three plates before Jaina finished her first plate, and placed it away. Jaina went back as Naruto finished his third plate.

"Come on, Naruto, we might as well as get the debriefing over with, and you can tell them about the Lich too," Jaina said as Naruto nodded. Together, they left the mess hall, and approached the briefing hall. The base commander was already there, as was several of the base's top lieutenants. "Good evening, gentlemen."

"Good evening ma'am. Now that everyone's here, can we get this under way?"

"I'll start off then," the base commander said, "By the end of that battle against… chaos orcs, we were ordered to gradually move up towards the edge of Ashenvale forest, to secure a site which we can hopefully monitor situations better. As we moved up, we began to see the carcass of various animals. They were small at first, but they gradually grew larger, until we found the burnt carcasses of several lightning lizards. Had it been any other animal I would just pass it off as mercenaries training, but the hides were burnt, burnt when Lightning Lizards hides were known to be fireproof, with black flames still littering the area. What's more, a couple days later, we were attacked by a single man, who took out an entire squad of my soldiers with nothing more than his blade, which is… different from our own."

"Black flames?" Jaina asked as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto returned her look, before looking forward, "Those flames are different from those that you have ever encounter, commander… and hopefully never encounter again. This person is named Sasuke Uchiha, and his family specializes in… spells associated with fire. What's more, they have an eye technique named Sharingan, which can predict all movements and copy them if necessary. What's more terrifying is the upgraded form of this, the Mangekyou Sharingan, which gives a spell called Amaterasu, black flames which would incinerate everything he targets, and is not extinguishable until the target is gone, or the user wills it. He wields a sword named 'Kusanagi', a chokuto, thin, long guard less sword, which was rumored to be able to cut through anything. If you ever meet him alone, my advice is to run. I've known him since we're young, but he chose the path of corruption rather than protection to gain power. I also believe," here Naruto stopped to gather his breath, "that he is being trained by the undead in the arts of necromancy. I've seen the dead soldiers, and a few of them had noticeable evidence of… whatever it was. Some of your soldiers are now theirs, commander."

"I… find that hard to believe, Naruto," the commander replied, "A fire that can burn everything the user wants… how do we defend against it?"

"It has a very large chakra cost – uh, I mean mana cost, chakra is a term we use in our own village – so you don't have to worry about him actively using it," Naruto replied, "And in addition, come tomorrow, I will track him down myself."

"I'm going with you, Naruto," Jaina said as Naruto turned around.

"No! You don't know how dangerous Sasuke is, and–" Naruto said but was interrupted.

"I need to check a few things too Naruto, just let me do this," Jaina pleaded as Naruto looked on.

"…Fine, but stay out of the fight, trust me, it _will_ get ugly, very, very fast," Naruto warned.

"For your protection, shall I order a few men to help?" the commander asked.

"No need. I will set out in the morning," Naruto said as the commander nodded.

"Good luck then. I doubt there is much more that I can say that will affect you now."

"Thanks," and with that, Naruto left, while Jaina stayed to see what the current situation was, but she looked back sadly at Naruto. _Having to fight his best friend… I wonder how he feels right now, but… I need to see if it's really Arthas that's doing this…_ Jaina thought to herself. Strangely, she no longer felt anything when she thought of Arthas, no traces of the love that she had felt for him when Lordaeron was still standing. Jaina was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts when she heard the commander address her, and hastily responded.

Naruto, as he walked forward, contemplated on exactly what it was that caused her desire to go with him. He felt a small pang of sadness, when he connected the dots together, from the time he spent in the cave and what she had just said. _So, she still likes him?_ Naruto thought unsure of himself as to why he felt like that. After all, it wasn't his business, was it? _But why do I feel this way then…? _

His thoughts continued until he reached outside, when he remembered something, "that's right, I left my clones out for senjutsu chakra… better recall them…" he said to himself as he flashed through the seals, "**Kuchiyose: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

Another thing he also learnt about during the war was how carrying a gigantic scroll would be inconvenient, and proceeded to find a way to summon his clones without actually relying on the scroll. The result was the modified summoning technique that would allow his clones to be summoned, based on the principle of the **Hiraishin** **no Jutsu **and the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**. Only thing is, he had to modify it extensively so that either it summons only one clone or it summons them all, and in particular only those gathering senjutsu chakra. It took him the better part of two years but he managed to succeed a year before this happened. All 3 clones appeared as he dispelled them, and suddenly felt Sage Mode kick in. "Oops, I forgot about that… hey, what's this?"

Naruto had found the memory of the chakra taint that was dangerously close to his landing site, but shrugged it off, as the clone didn't focus enough on it. What was more curious about it to Naruto, though, was how much it seemed like chakra. No matter how much mana was similar, it had a smoother feel per say compared to the torrent that would be chakra, of course relative to mana. He shrugged it off and decided to think about it later, as he quickly made several clones that went off to train as he exhausted his Sage Mode again from the exertion. _That was fast…_ he wondered idly, unsure how the senjutsu chakra acquired for two days would run out that fast. It was then he decided to check exactly how many clones he made. _Oh, that's right…_

He was so deep in thought, and so tired, that he never sensed Jaina walk up to him, had it not been for a clone who saw her, then promptly smashed into the tree and dispelled itself. "Hi Jaina-chan," Naruto responded tiredly.

"…One of these days I'm going to surprise you, Naruto," Jaina said determinedly as Naruto chuckled and turned around, only to flick her gently in the forehead, "Dream on, _milady_, dream on. What's the conclusion?"

"I thought you had a plan?" Jaina asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm best at improvising on the battlefield. If anything, I only make the plan once I find Sasuke and begin to ask the questions. When I do, get. Out. Of. There," Naruto warned as Jaina narrowed her eyes.

"Just how dangerous is he?" Jaina asked.

"Our levels are comparable, I told you that before I think… or was it Lina-chan or Sylvanas, I forgot, but still, if we fight, probably much of the landscape _will_ be devastated," Naruto replied, "Now though, I think I need to sleep. Now to find a place to sleep…"

"The commander has given us a room in the castle to stay in for the time being until we leave, but um…" Jaina said as she blushed, and Naruto looked on curiously.

"The commander told us there's only one bed in there…" Jaina said quietly, but Naruto still caught it.

"It's alright, we _could_ share the bed… as long as we keep a certain distance I think…" Jaina, in a quieter voice, suggested, and now both of them blushed, and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"If you don't mind…" Naruto said as they went up to the room, and Jaina opened the door. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Holy shit! Did you really imply that this bed is small?" Naruto exclaimed to Jaina who looked back.

"It's a little small compared to the bed I usually use, why?" Jaina inquired.

"It's huge… exactly how much are you royalty?" Naruto asked as Jaina kept her head down from embarrassment.

"My father's the admiral of the fleet in Lordaeron, and my brothers are all well-known in the royal family. I'm one of the, to quote from other people, 'more talented sorceress taught by Antonidas', and was originally engaged to Arthas, prince of Lordaeron, except some… things happened that caused the engagement to be null," Jaina said.

"Wow… just wow…" Naruto breathed out as Jaina looked back at him.

"Who're you to talk? You're the son of the most powerful leader in your village," Jaina retorted as Naruto shot back.

"And before that I was looked upon as a demon and village pariah. I've only known about my father, heck I've only known about my family 3 years ago, before that I thought my parents abandoned me because I was in their eyes a demon," at that Jaina looked away, guilty.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you walk down memory lane," Jaina said quietly. Naruto snorted.

"Nah, it's okay, but can we go to sleep now? I want an early start – we need an early start to catch Sasuke if his speed hasn't diminished," Naruto said as he jumped on one side of the bed, "I claim this side!"

Jaina giggled at his antics as she walked over to bathroom, "Don't peek," she warned as she walked in and changed. As Naruto looked on curiously, he had one thought in his mind.

"Where the heck did she store her nightclothes then?" Naruto wondered out loud, only for Jaina to reply, "You don't want to know."

Moments later, she emerged from the bathroom, wearing a purple silk full body nightgown which hugged her figure. Naruto, at that, blushed even more. _Damn you, Ero-Sennin!_ Naruto cursed the man in his head for making him read all his work during the training trip. Jaina tentatively took the other side of the bed as Naruto went and washed up quickly. When Naruto came back, Jaina was already asleep as Naruto smiled a bit before going into the other side of the bed, quietly uttering, "Sweet dreams, Jaina-chan."

None of them had thought about Naruto using the floor instead. Why Naruto? Because he's the man in this situation. What neither of them expected more, was as the night progressed, they shifted more and more to the center, eventually coming into contact with the other. And that, was the scene that both of them came to find out in the morning.

Naruto felt conscious beginning to come upon him, and he snuggled further into his pillow, and hugged the other one. _Wait, pillows? And why is this pillow a little… different? _Naruto wondered as he opened his eyes, and had to bit back a yelp of surprise, as he found Jaina snuggled up to him her head in the crook between his arms, neck, and chest, while holding onto his arms. Naruto blushed deeply and tried to extract himself, only to hear a groan from Jaina as she snuggled even deeper into Naruto. Naruto sighed; this was the second time this happened, the first being when Lina had held him as a plushy.

"Mmm… plushy…" Jaina murmured as Naruto sweatdropped. Who knew Naruto was such a good plushy? He discreetly made three clones and had them go gather the things he need, before beginning to gather Nature Energy. By that time, Jaina began to stir, and Naruto was quickly becoming scared and frantic. _Come on, let me go… let me go Jaina-chan… _Naruto pleaded, but the Gods never responded. Jaina, on the other hand, did, as she opened her eyes to darkness.

_I don't remember having a black teddy bear…_ Jaina thought before she remembered the deal yesterday. Knowing what was going to happen, she looked up at Naruto, who looked down at her. They were still hugging each other.

"Um… Good morning Jaina-chan?" Naruto said as Jaina looked at him, "Can you let go of my arms now?" Jaina quickly let go, noting that she was the one preventing him from leaving.

"Good morning, Naruto… sorry…" Jaina muttered before moving to get off the bed, only to nearly scream as a second Naruto appeared, meditating. "Do you really have to make a clone so early in the morning?"

"Sorry, Jaina-chan, but one, you won't let go, and two, its for something else that will help when I face Sasuke. And speaking of which… where are the other two…" Naruto asked himself as Jaina went into the bathroom to ready herself.

About an hour later, after they had breakfast, agreed on never speaking of this again (though both of them subconsciously strived to remember this if they somehow managed to get together, unknown to either of them), and generally packed to move out. Once they were ready, Naruto made some quick seals again as Jaina watched in curiosity.

"I've made this for a special function, Jaina-chan," Naruto explained as he called out the name of his technique, "**Kuchiyose: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"In a puff of smoke, the clone in a meditative position appeared, though Jaina noted that it got some orange patches around its eyes.

"Naruto… does you clones like to use make-up?" Jaina asked as Naruto looked at her.

"What?"

"Well, why would it have eyeliner?"

"Oh, right, you'll see," Naruto explained as he dispelled the clone, and gained the features himself as Jaina watched in shock, "It's a different source of chakra where I can essentially do overpowered attacks, as well as sense things using what we call Nature Energy, I'll explain along the way, I've locked on to Sasuke now, and there's two people where he is," Naruto said as he was about to leap off, before remembering that Jaina wasn't a ninja and cannot travel as fast. Of course, there was the option of teleporting, but there was no point in doing that, "Jaina-chan, hop on. We're going to get there as fast as possible."

Jaina looked at him apprehensively, still remembering the cave, and what had happened last time. Jaina shook her head, "No thanks, I don't want to try that again."

Naruto sighed but then smiled deviously as Jaina instantly deducted what he was going to do, and immediately began her teleportation spell to get away from him. Unfortunately, she was too slow.

"Naruto Namikaze! Put me down now!" Jaina screamed as Naruto, yet again, literally swept her off her feet and leapt off towards the signatures.

"Sorry, Jaina-chan, but we really need to get this over with, and not only that, from what I know of Sasuke, it's that he relocates, very, very fast. I want to confront him before evening if that's possible, and I'm pretty sure you want to meet whoever you're going after as fast as possible as well," Naruto explained as he leapt even faster, approaching shunshin-like speeds as Jaina screamed even louder and began to pound of Naruto's chest.

"Slow down! Slow down!" Naruto ignored her as he sped on, the signatures coming closer and closer, before he finally stopped, about two hours into the running. Jaina heaved, before punching Naruto in the chest, "Never. Do. That. Again," Jaina wheezed out as she tried to regain her bearing as well as her breath.

"They're about half an hour's walk away from here," Naruto said as Jaina widened her eyes. She was not expecting a confrontation that soon, not even noon yet.

"Already? Why didn't you just attack them then?" Jaina asked.

"We let them come to us," Naruto said as he sat down and waited patiently. "Sasuke had wanted to kill me for ages, since we're 12. He'll come, I know he sensed me."

True to his words, soon the pair, Arthas and Sasuke, appeared, and Sasuke sneered at Naruto, "So, dobe, ready to meet your death?"

Arthas, on the other hand, fixated his eyes on Jaina, "Ah, Jaina, good to see you again. How's the people faring?" he said casually, as if the whole fiasco was not his fault, and Jaina glared at him, but before she began talking, Naruto spoke to her.

"Sasuke… What have you done?" Naruto asked simply as Sasuke snorted, "Getting stronger while you remain weak, dobe. You don't know exactly how powerful I've become. I could probably take on Madara now that I've become this strong."

"Once again Sasuke… you've become delusional…" Naruto sighed as he stood up. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he spotted Naruto's Sage Mode.

"Sage Mode already Naruto?" Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto looked up as his eyes met with Sasuke's. At an unseen command, both their eyes changed to their respective dojutsu.

"I'm not holding back anymore, Sasuke. I'm taking you down once and for all," Naruto replied as he turned to Jaina, "Stay out of this fight, Jaina-chan."

Jaina moved back, as ordered, rather than suggested. Arthas moved as well, wanting to see what happens when they clash. At yet another unknown signal, both shinobi charged at each other, Sasuke with his chokuto out, and Naruto with his katana, as they met in the middle, sparks flashing everywhere, "I should've killed you at the Valley of the End, Naruto!"

"Too bad you didn't, Sasuke. I can never forgive myself for not being able to bring you back to Konoha," Naruto replied quietly as they moved apart, and both began creating seals at a rapid pace, their respective swords still in hand.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan!"** Sasuke called out as he breathed a giant fire dragon, as Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground.

"**Doton: Doryuu Heki!**" Naruto called his own technique out as a giant wall of rock pushed itself up as it blocked the flame. As the flame subsided, Naruto was already over the top of the wall, making another set of seals.

"**Futon: Atsugai**!" Naruto shouted as he launched several bullets at Sasuke who dodged them all, before jumping up and attempting to hit Naruto with his chokuto, now streaming with electricity. Naruto managed to duck it, and fired a large bolt of air, right at Sasuke's stomach. It hit as Sasuke plummeted to the ground, only to reveal a Kawarimi. Naruto widened his eyes.

_Shit!_ Naruto thought as Sasuke appeared right above him, his sword aimed to pierce Naruto's chest. In the distance, Naruto heard Jaina desperately trying to call out to him, as he did a mid-air summersault and kicked Sasuke's hand away, but Sasuke predicted it with his Sharingan and altered the path, but still achieving what Naruto wanted as the blade whizzed past, millimeters from his face, and Naruto responded with a kick which Sasuke blocked with his forearm, sheathing the blade as well. Sasuke was now underneath Naruto as his momentum proved to be greater than Naruto's. Naruto looked down as two orbs of chakra began spinning, and Sasuke's eyes widened as he hastily formed his two chidori.

"**Senpo: Rasenragen!"**"**Chidori!**" they screamed in unison as they clashed the technique together, creating a loud explosion which hurled Sasuke down, to impact onto the ground, forming a crater, and Naruto was launched skyward, only to plummet seconds later directly into the ground as well. Both shinobi staggered up, slightly daze, but Sasuke recovered faster, having been slammed into the ground earlier, as he sped towards Naruto, chokuto out again. Naruto only managed to recover enough to just miss the attack, but Sasuke redirected his lightning to surround his body.

"**Chidori Nagashi**!" Sasuke called out as Naruto was shocked by the current, and thrown back several feet, and Sasuke capitalized on the chance and launched a Death Coil at Naruto, who was hit again and thrown back even more. Jaina was about to set foot down, Naruto's warning be damned, before Arthas stood in her way, "Now, let them battle, I'm sure they've been looking forward for this for a while."

"Why are you doing this Arthas?" Jaina inquired coldly as Arthas looked surprised at her tone.

"Icy, aren't you, Jaina? What happened to the girl I loved?" Arthas slightly mocked.

"Gone, Arthas, just like your old self," Jaina retorted as she launched an ice bolt at the unsuspecting Arthas, but he managed to hold on to the ground with his Frostmourne. Jaina, however, unleashed increasingly more powerful blasts of ice, until it eventually threw him off his feet and into the path of Naruto's attack. Naruto's eyes widened as his Rasengan's path was obstructed by Arthas, but beggars can't be choosers, as Naruto's flying ball of doom flew into him, cracking the armor and sending Arthas flying back. Sasuke's attack, on the other hand, managed to pierce Naruto on the shoulder.

"Have you become so blind as to miss, Naruto? I thought the Rinnegan was supposed to be all-seeing? No, wait, that was the _Byakugan_, the eyes of Hinata. Your Rinnegan can't even compare to the _Byakugan_, how will it compare to the Sharingan then?" Sasuke mocked even more as he launched a large hail of shuriken, his eyes never leaving Naruto. Naruto, with difficulty, dodged them all, as Sasuke launched another wave. There was a trick, however; Sasuke suddenly pulled on something with his mouth, and the sunlight glinted on the wires attached. Naruto turned back, eyes widening in shock, and so was Jaina's, as the shurikens did a 180-degree turn and headed for him. What was more deadly, was Sasuke's glint, as his eyes transformed into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Feh, to think you were killed so easily, Naruto," Sasuke said as all the shuriken ignited in black flames. _Amaterasu…_ Jaina recalled, as the flaming projectiles flew at Naruto. He closed his eyes, as a pulse of chakra emanated from him. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt the pulse and jumped back, as Naruto's eyes snapped open, and a wave of air pulsed forward.

"**Shinra Tensei**," Naruto murmured as all the projectiles flew away from him, the fire dissipating. Sasuke's eyes widened even further, this time in shock.

"What? How did you extinguish Amaterasu?" Sasuke asked angrily as Naruto smiled.

"I'm the number one surprising ninja, remember?" Naruto smirked as he counted down. _Three…two…one… there, again!_ Naruto mentally smirked as he jumped, followed by Sasuke, but Naruto fixed his gaze at Sasuke again, "**Shinra Tensei!**" Naruto called again as Sasuke was hit by an unknown force and was sent plummeting to the ground. _Damnit, what happened to him to suddenly gain the advantage? _Sasuke gritted his teeth as he managed to land right side up, only to dodge as Naruto's fist came down. Strangely, although Sasuke had dodged, he was still hit by something, and this continued on until Sasuke took yet another deep breath and formed seals, as Naruto formed a Rasengan to throw.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**" "**Rasengan!**" they called out as the fireball and the Rasengan raced at each other. Then, something began to happen to the two techniques. As the Rasengan reached the fireball, the rotation caused by the spiraling ball of doom also began to rotate the giant fireball, before the rotation actually began sucking the fire in. Both Naruto and Sasuke watched in barely hidden fascination as the fireball was completely sucked in and glowed white. That was when Naruto remembered what the Katon:Rasengan looked like before it blew up, and Sasuke simply knew that compressing a fireball like that would spell disaster. On a hidden cue, they both leapt away, as the Rasengan destabilized, and the ball ripped itself apart, blasting the fire out in a thirty foot radius which was completely incinerated, and glass was seen at the epicenter of the explosion. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had used up the last of his Senjutsu chakra, and inwardly laughed.

_You're out of luck, dobe_, thought Sasuke, as he fired off dozens of smaller green bolts at Naruto who dodged them all, before countering with dozens of small bullets of air, before closing in and fighting in a fierce taijutsu match. A high kick was blocked, which was used as a stepping stone for Naruto to reverse his momentum to jump and perform an axe kick which Sasuke blocked again with his forearm, before Sasuke dropped to avoid a second axe kick from Naruto's left foot this time, and kicked upwards. Naruto was hit by the impact from the attack, and as he flew higher, Sasuke also jumped, into the starting position for,

"**Shi-shi rendan!**" Sasuke shouted out as he performed the devastating combination of kicks and punches that drove Naruto into the ground. As he landed, he smirked at the unmoving body, only for it to burst into smoke, "What?"

Then, a powerful punch landed itself on Sasuke's cheek as it blew him backwards, "How? I knew that it was you who took the shots, Kage Bunshins cannot take that sort of punishment!" Sasuke yelled out, furious. Naruto emerged, bruises forming on his face where Sasuke had struck with his elbow.

"You did hit me, I substituted at the last second," Naruto replied as Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"So you used yourself as bait to hit me just once? I'm not sure if that's a completely stupid idea or actually smart," Sasuke snorted, "Taking that just to hit once… what kind of idiot does that?"

"And idiot that can tank, teme!" Naruto yelled from the other side as a clone punched Sasuke out of his peripheral vision, before dispelling. Sasuke looked back, and was shocked that Naruto had regained his Sage Mode again, "Damn it, why won't you just die already?"

"If I was to die as easy as you make me believe, do you think I would've survived until now?" Naruto deadpanned before launching himself at Sasuke again. Sasuke kept his distance this time, launching kunai, shuriken, and various other sharp and pointy objects. He needed time to either form seals or to mold the chakra internally, but he was too busy launching his projectiles, so molding internally would have to do. Naruto kept advancing, occasionally flinging back a captured kunai or shuriken at Sasuke, who in turn also flung it back, and some were exchanged that way. At least, that was what happened until Sasuke finished molding his chakra, and with a sweep of his hand, formed hundreds of sharp senbon screeching like birds.

"**Chidori Senbon!**" Sasuke yelled out before launching them, as Naruto snorted, "That again? You know, you're not the only person who can imitate, no matter how much I suck at it. **Chidori Nagashi**!"

"Naruto… I swear I will kill you by the end of this day!" Sasuke screamed as he saw the currents neutralizing all the senbon, and as he rushed in, madly this time, he activated Susanoo. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at the corporeal figure and flipped back to gain some space, only to dodge again as arrows began flying. _I guess having Tyrande shooting those arrows at me is a good thing… wow, what kind of thinking is that?_ Naruto thought, _I need to get closer, or I need to use that…_

Gathering his thoughts, Naruto gathered more of his chakra into a ball of energy that condensed in his hands, "**Chibaku Tensei!**" Naruto yelled out as the ball of energy floated, and rocks began to crack, and the ground began to shake and disintegrate. Pieces of the earth began to fly up, one of which still held Sasuke, who couldn't do any massive movements due to Susanoo.

_Damn counter…_ Sasuke thought as he cancelled Susanoo and hurriedly escaped, as he leapt from one rock to another, often sticking to one and running down the surface, before piercing one with a Chidori and hurtling down towards the blond. He was unprepared, however, for a giant rock to suddenly pull itself out of the ground, attracted by the gravity well, and fly up. Sasuke was nicked on the side, which caused him to lose concentration on the Chidori, allowing Naruto to form a Rasengan, which began to have a white disc surrounding it.

"Sasuke, meet your end. **Futon: Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the wind-powered Rasengan into the stunned Sasuke, tumbling him back. With that, Naruto collapsed, too tired and too hurt to do anything, as Jaina rushed over, "Naruto!"

Arthas, by that time, had recovered, and witnessed the carnage that the two had produced. _What destruction…_

Naruto groggily looked up at Jaina, as she looked at him concerned, "Did I win, Jaina-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto, he's down," Jaina said as Naruto struggled to his feet, "What are you doing? You're hurt!"

"I'll heal, and if he's down, then I can do this…" Naruto said as he channeled Kyubi's chakra through him, instantly charging him. Arthas suddenly froze as the feeling of dread overcame him. _What… what is this?_ Arthas wondered as he looked at Naruto.

_That boy… he's going to be a problem_, informed the Lich King, from Frostmourne, _Kill him now!_

Without any hesitation, Arthas focused the most powerful Death Coil he could as he hurled it at Naruto, before running to attempt to claim his life personally with his runeblade. Jaina had managed to intercept the Death Coil, but was unprepared for Arthas' charge and was thrown aside. Arthas smiled evilly as he brought the blade down, only to hear two words that he recognized from the battle, "**Shinra… Tensei**!" Naruto managed to just call out as the wave of energy propelled Arthas back. Naruto had finished healing, as he sensed a distortion in the air. "What?" Naruto wondered out loud as he saw the distortion, and he came to the realization of whom he and his clone was sensing exactly.

**Sorry if the battle wasn't up to par, but I'm not sure how to write a battle scene like that… heck it's the first time I've written a serious fight scene, I think…**

**Coming up next, Madara vs Arthas vs Naruto & Jaina, injured… unfortunately I think you know what's going to happen when I put it that way, but Naruto will put up a fight, don't worry.**

**Now, as for the self-made technique, Kuchiyose: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: I actually thought the usage of the scroll, although it gave Naruto this powerful feeling, was a bit unwieldy if he ever wants to use Sage Mode, then I thought, 'well, why not use the summoning in its basic?' because they're in the same realm, Naruto can summon his clones, but not the toads. If he could summon the toads, he would've been home a long time ago, but I need him to stay and form an attachment so no summoning giant animals until at least Jaina confesses that she has feelings… at least until I get to the point where they admit it to themselves. Back to the technique anyways, it summons either one, two, or any clone that is gathering senjutsu chakra, I'm not going to explain the handseals, you can just imagine blurs that are Naruto's hands as he performs them, but this simply allows Naruto to summon any set number of Nature chakra gathering clones and telling them to dispel to transfer Nature chakra over. If you have any questions regarding this technique, just tell me and I'll try to reply.**

**PyroC0ntrol, out, cya next chapter!**


	10. Connecting the Dots

**Author's Note: Thanks for the encouragement guys, and I know you guys are expecting a big-ass fight between the three forces as well… but like I said before, Naruto is essentially exhausted on chakra, so pretty much all he can do is run for now, but I assure you there will be an even bigger fight between them where Madara dies.**

**Skelo, I know, and it does raise an even bigger point with me: I actually used the concept where Naruto doesn't necessarily have to pump his Sage chakra into his attacks, like what he sort of did against Pein, I don't know, when he was going taijutsu against Tendo it actually didn't attack like it was suppose to, a pity too, he could've ended the battle much faster.**

**Disclaimer: PyroC0ntrol is currently unavailable due to…**

**Pyro: Just… down with the four of you! No kinky stuff until I actually write it!  
Naruto, Jaina, Lina, Sylvanas: Yes Master!  
Pyro: Good, now what do you have to say to the audience?  
The four: Um… Pyro is our master?  
Pyro: *facepalm* no… never mind… I don't own Naruto or Warcraft's copyrights… *sobs***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Connecting the Dots  
**

"Uchiha… Madara…" Naruto said, eyes widening with fear as Jaina looked at him in shock, "Madara? I thought he was in your world?"

"Looks like he found a way here," Naruto said as the man materialized, clapping.

"Bravo, jinchuriki, bravo, I've seen the whole fight, and I must say, I'm impressed with how you defeated Sasuke here, but you're weakened, and now, if you'll just step forward, I do not wish to fight any pointless battles," Madara said as his eyes swirled into existence. Jaina suddenly stood in front of Naruto, "You're not taking him."

"Brave, foolish little girl, do you know exactly what he happens to be, and what you can do?" Madara said ominously.

"If you mean the junchuriki bit I already know, Madara, and what you wish to do. I won't let you succeed anymore than Naruto wish," Jaina bit back as she ended the conversation by firing hundreds of ice shards that appeared out of nowhere. Madara chuckled more as the ice shards approached.

"Attacks such as these won't even tingle me, _Jaina_," Madara said as he simply let the shards phase through his body. Jaina widened her eyes in shock. "See?"

"But this will! **Senpo: Odama Rasengan**!" Naruto's voice shouted behind Madara as he snapped behind him in shock, before being hit by the oversized ball of doom. The original Naruto struggled to stand up as Jaina looked at the two, "When did you…?"

"When I was blasted back by Sasuke, I summoned both my clones who were instructed to gather Nature Energy. One of them attacked Sasuke and dispelled, giving me its chakra, and now this one managed to sneak up on Madara. Clones are pretty useful, huh?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he dispelled his last clone, regaining his features and finally fully recharging. "Jaina-chan, even at full power, I have problems even going head-to-head with him. I'll delay him as much as possible, run with the time I gave you."

"No," was Jaina's reply as Naruto turned around, "What? Jaina-chan, no! You don't know the extent-" Naruto began but was cut off by Jaina.

"I may not, but I won't let him get his hands on you!" Jaina said, heatedly as Madara laughed, "So touching, so touching… let me rip it apart like I told Kisame to do with you and Hinata, Naruto!" Madara said as he flashed through five seals, before Naruto nearly laughed at the seals, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

There was the typical lines that spread, then smoke, then out came…

"Nothing?" Madara yelled as Naruto laughed, "Won't work, teme, I've tried. No way to summon the **Gedo Mezo **and call on the bijuu."

"Well then, I guess I go for plan B…" Madara said as he suddenly disappeared, and Naruto was barely able to dodge the fist aimed at him, before yelling out, "Stay away!** Shinra Tensei!**"

Madara was pushed back heavily as the ground beneath Naruto groaned and cracked from the pressure of the gravity waves, but Madara instantly recovered and launched a **Kamui **at Naruto, hoping to such him back into the other world as Naruto jumped back, and Jaina shot a freezing blast at Madara, forcing him to cancel his technique. As all his space-time techniques were derived from the same source, he could only dodge the blast by cancelling his Kamui and using his phasing technique, but Naruto managed to tag him, "**Bansho Ten'in!**" Naruto yelled as two clones materialized beside him and molded chakra.

"**Katon: Rasengan**!" the clone yelled as it punched itself at Madara, except Madara phased himself again, causing the hand to go through. At least, that was what Madara thought, as the clone dispersed and he reformed his body. That was when he felt excruciating pain in his abdomen and phased himself immediately, only to see the Rasengan still inside his body destabilizing then blowing up.

"Smart move… but can you do it again?" Madara said as he teleported over to Naruto and landed an uppercut too fast for Naruto to react, but Naruto managed to use **Chidori Nagashi** and paralyzed Madara, only for him to recover as Naruto flipped end over end and into a tree. Madara chuckled, "Looks like you're out, but I'm not. **Amaterasu**!"

Naruto screamed in agony as his entire body was lit on fire, and twitched around trying to get it off, to no avail. Madara stopped the fire moments before it would have guaranteed Naruto's death, and moved forward, "Kyubi's capture, successful," he said as he moved forward.

But suddenly an arrow was shot towards him. "What?"

Several dozen archers were in position, with Tyrande up in the center, bow raised and ready to fire, and an unknown male night elf. "Tyrande!" Naruto yelled out in relief as he struggled to stand up, "I'm not sure if I'm glad to see you right now or should I be completely terrified…"

"Tyrande?" inquired the male, "You… know an outlander?"

"I will admit, he is more different than the other ones, Furion…" Tyrande said as the newly named Furion (**my ass, everyone knows who the heck he is, one of my favorite characters**** - Cairne, Malfurion, Jaina**) replied, "I sense… nature… within him. Curious…"

"Everyone get away!" Naruto yelled as he summoned the last of his chakra, "Jaina-chan, I'm telling you now, _get out of here_! Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Not without you!" Jaina replied as thousands of Naruto clones appeared.

"I must say Naruto, your ability to call on your massive reserves are as impressive as ever. However, you cannot defeat me in numbers alone," Madara said as Furion looked on in partial shock, "This boy can make copies of himself…?"

Meanwhile, Naruto was still arguing with Jaina, "Jaina-chan, I'm serious, things are going to get ugly around here, so I need you to get out!" Naruto's clones were flinging themselves at Madara as they argued, only to be hit and dispelled or phased through with no effect. Once or twice, Madara would get caught off-guard, but that was as far as the combat went.

"And I said you're coming with me!"

"I'll catch up, I promise!"

"Just go with me already!" Jaina cried out as Naruto finally had enough. Looking at Tyrande for a second, which the night elf caught, Naruto picked her up and hurled her over to the night elf, who just managed to catch her, "No! Naruto!" Jaina screamed out as Naruto yelled over, "Get out of here!"

Tyrande turned to Furion, "We best get out of here, his abilities are nothing to scoff at… and for him to be this scared means that this outlander is no pushover."

"I agree, my love. Sentinels, move out!" Furion ordered as Tyrande, still holding onto Jaina, Furion, and the night elf army moved. As they left, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Madara chuckled, "Noble as always Naruto?"

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt in this, Madara…" Naruto said as even more clones joined the fray, before they all smirked as they each held up the same handsign, "and besides… I'm a master at clones if you remember, even more so than Itachi…" Madara's eye widened as he said a single word as he tried to phase, but it was a little late, "Shit!"

By that time, the Sentinels and Jaina had just got a few hundred meters away before Furion turned back, "I sense a large buildup of energy…"

"No…" Jaina said as tears began to sting at the edge of her eyes, "Not again…"

There was silence for the entire army as Jaina began hugging herself. It was then she felt something, as she pulled it out of a fold in her clothing. It was a three-pronged kunai as her eyes widened. "Hiraishin no Jutsu…" she murmured quietly as finally a rumble came, then came a gigantic explosion which knocked them all off their feet, including Tyrande's Frostsaber. There was a flash of yellow light, and Naruto appeared right beside Jaina, absolutely exhausted. The large ball of rock suspended in the air began to crack and fall, crashing into the ground and creating a tremor.

"Naruto!" Jaina yelled, half happily as she hugged him, "You're okay!" Then, all of a sudden Jaina slapped him, "I said I'm not going to leave you there by yourself, what's your problem?"

"Yes, Jaina-chan, I'm fine. And really, do you want to be caught in that explosion?" Naruto said as he turned to the night elves watching in curiosity, "Thanks for the help, but he's probably only stunned by that explosion. We need to get moving"

"You're kidding, right?" Tyrande asked dryly, expecting a joke, but Naruto hardened his gaze.

"No, Tyrande, he's far more dangerous than you think," Naruto replied as Furion finally said something.

"His signature… it felt vile, dark, and twisted, not to mention his ability to… dodge those attacks…" Furion mentioned as Naruto nodded. "One of his ability is that it allows him to escape any projectiles and attacks. Unless you take him by surprise or lock away his ability to phase, he's untouchable."

"We best get moving then," Furion said as Jaina nodded herself.

"We need to go as well, thank you for your assistance," Jaina said as Tyrande snorted.

"Do not expect it, we're only defending our home," Tyrande replied but was silenced by Furion.

"That's enough Tyrande, we don't need to be that hostile to any of them," Furion said as he turned to the two late-teens, "Farewell."

"Bye," Naruto said as Jaina began to activate her teleport spell. Once she had locked on to the base, she teleported, only to see a mass of destruction, jut not on the scale of the fight between Naruto and Sasuke, but pretty close.

"Oh my God… what happened here?" Jaina whispered as Naruto also widened his eyes, and turned around trying to find any survivors. He, luckily, found a few, bunkered down in the remnants of the barrack.

"What happened here?" Naruto demanded as the soldier looked up.

"We were attacked by the Scourge… we were completely overrun, there were too many of them," the soldier said as he collapsed from blood loss as his comrades rushed to help him. "There's only a minority left of us, and we're all injured. The commander is that way." Another soldier said as it gestured over to a part of the forest as Naruto nodded, before rushing off again, popping a soldier pill in his mouth.

"Naruto wait!" Jaina called out but he was already gone. "Lay out the most injured here, I'll try my best to heal them."

"Yes, ma'am!" the soldier said as they rushed to their stations.

Meanwhile, Naruto leapt over branches, searching for the commander, until he found a large concentration of Scourge facing a single direction. Naruto followed stealthily until he reached the center of attention, which held the injured commander. Naruto wasted no time; despite being injured still, the Kyubi's chakra not having enough time to completely heal him, Naruto formed quick handseals, "**Futon: Atsugai!**" Naruto yelled as a few compressed balls of air were launched, and they impacted in a rough circle around the commander, destroying ghouls and banshees alike on sight, and Naruto leapt over to the commander, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Is Lady Proudmoore fine?" the commander asked back as Naruto nodded, "slight injuries, but otherwise fine. Get back to the base, I'll… handle this," Naruto replied with a small grunt of pain as one of his wounds flared with pain. The commander shook his head.

"No, lad, get back and get everyone out of here. From what I've seen and heard of you, you will be much more able to help Lady Proudmoore and the Alliance in the future than me. Go, I'll hold them off to let you escape," the commander said as Naruto nodded, but before that he created even more clones as he turned to the commander, "These clones are fragile, but they should be able to help you enough. When they die, they die with a bang, so stay away. That's all I can help you then… good luck."

Naruto jumped away as he said that, running dangerously low on chakra, as he tried to call on Kyubi's chakra again, but only a small trickle came to him, but still enough to recharge him. As he ran, he felt one of his clone's dispel, and the information transferred to his head, and spurred on, faster, until he remembered something.

_Wow… I'm an idiot aren't I?_ Naruto mentally berated himself as he stopped and pulled out another scroll holding onto explosive tags. In fact, he had enough tags inside the scroll to wipe out a good part of Konoha, and he used it to his advantage by placing them sporadically in random positions activated by proximity, where once a specific tag was activated all will blow up. What was more devastating about it was the fact that they were set in a forest, where anything could start a fire, never mind an explosive tag. Naruto smirked as his work is done. _Damn… the night elves are going to be MAD at me…_ Naruto thought as he resumed his trek back to base. Jaina was still tending to the wounds, but fell over sitting on the dirt, panting.

"I'm out of mana…" Jaina managed to say to herself before she was held up by someone, and as she turned back to look, she saw a mop of bright blond hair. "Naruto, where's the commander?"

"He's holding off the entirety of the Scourge army… wait another one of my clone's dispelled, things are getting worse. We need to evacuate them now," Naruto said as Jaina replied, "I'm completely out of mana, Naruto. I can't teleport everyone back like this."

"I'll supply you with my chakra then," Naruto said as he cut off the connection with Kyubi's chakra again and held her by her shoulder, and began to pump the last remnants of his chakra in. Jaina felt charged almost instantly as the more potent energy entered her system, and she quickly got to work, ordering those who were lightly wounded to carry the heavily wounded ones, as out of nowhere a teleport ring appeared and Naruto watched, curious. As the light from the ring reached intensity, a beam appeared as if from the sky, and it dissipated to reveal a tired Ricky.

"Jaina! Why did you… what the…? What happened here?" Ricky asked as he surveyed the surrounding and saw the destruction.

"No time, I'm teleporting everyone back!" Jaina shouted as Naruto finally gave out, exhausted from the fights, and fell, barely conscious. Jaina only just managed to catch him, "Naruto! Naruto! Ricky, hold on to him for me."

"Jaina, who is he?" Ricky asked, but Jaina replied simply, "I'll tell you later. Everyone, hold on!"

A gigantic teleport ring appeared around the entire camp site, and with a bright flash of light, everyone disappeared, leaving only the ruins. Far away, in the forest, a ghoul stepped on the last of the explosive tags that Naruto had set, the one which held the trigger. The entire forest erupted in a gigantic fireball.

**

* * *

Theramore, Castle halls**

Jaina just managed to teleport the entirety of the survivors before even she gave out and began to collapse, but Naruto, using the last of his energy, managed to leap from Ricky's shoulders over to Jaina and caught her fall, holding her tightly in his arms, before he crashed to the floor and fell finally unconscious from his wounds and pure exhaustion. Lina suddenly came around the corner, exclaiming, "Who was that? Who used a spell that powerful… Naruto! Jaina! What happened to them?"

"Wounded, exhausted, everything you can imagine, probably," Ricky said, a sting in his voice that Lina caught. _Oh, right, I don't think he's too happy about Naruto and Jaina in that position… well…_ Lina thought but didn't want to finish that train of thought as she watched Jaina in jealousy and sadness. "Get them to the medical room. Who else is wounded?" Many others struggled to rise as Lina sighed a bit. Using a bit of her mana, she levitated Naruto and Jaina, while shouting behind her. "Get some stretchers and Priest now! We have wounded here that came back from the mainland and is in need of medical attention!"

"What happened…?" Lina said to herself as she brought the two over to the medical bay and set them down as Priests scrambled to move them. One Priest checked the extent of the wounds on Jaina, before replying to Lina, "Lady Proudmoore is fine, just completely exhausted. She's completely used up her mana supply, and… curious…"

"What is it?" Lina asked.

"There's some sort of mana that is still inside of her, but… its not mana…" the Priest said.

"Does it feel more powerful and wild?" Lina asked as the Priest nodded, "You know this… anomaly, ma'am?"

"Sort of… is there any long term damage done if it remains inside the system?"

"No, the body should be able to filter out the potency but she might feel discomfort at first," the Priest said as he moved over to Naruto, "Whoa… what happened to him?"

"What do you mean?" Lina exclaimed as she moved over as the Priest discarded his burnt armor, "Look, third-degree burns across almost all of his arms, legs, and even parts of his chest and… some sort of shock to his system…"

"High powered electric shocks that entered into his body from there, there, and here," Lina immediately identified as she located the points where Sasuke's Chidori Nagashi had managed to bypass Naruto's armor and struck, "It looks from the same source, but the power behind the attack is enormous… it'd take a couple lightning bolts from me to even do that kind of damage…" Lina continued, "Try not to aggravate his nervous system when you're healing him."

"Yes ma'am. I'm still checking for other injuries," the Priest said as he moved to check. As he injected his mana in, however, he was repulsed by a flare of blue chakra, "Whoa!"

"Wait, hang on!" Lina yelled as he moved by Naruto's side as she tried her own mana. She suddenly felt a large force of power – his chakra, she identified, pulsing back, but she pulsed even more of her mana in, and managed to overcome the power difference.

"Ma'am… is he the one with the unusual mana source?" the Priest said as his eyes were suddenly drawn to the seal that appeared and glowing. "What the…"

Lina turned back down, and saw the seal on his stomach, "Huh? I don't remember this…" Lina murmured as she checked the seal. It was more complex than anything she had ever tried, but she could vaguely see that it was some sort of containment seal, what with the circle of runes and what appeared to be a lock, "Containment? Looks like their seals aren't much different to ours…" Lina said as she continued to examine the seal. She saw several symbols which she deciphered must be from their world. First and foremost, she saw a kanji for nine, 九, but of course she wouldn't know it. Surrounding the seal were various inscriptions that looked more like art than words, but she discarded the thought as he moved and slightly groaned with pain. "Can you try to heal him still?"

"I can try but… I might not have enough mana to completely heal him like this," the Priest said as he began to power up his healing spells, and flooded the spell with twice as much power as it should need. Finally, the healing started, but the Priest noticed something else, "That's strange…"

"What else now?"

"A Priest's healing spell is designed so that the entire wound is healed slowly, one at a time. This, however…" the Priest gestured at Naruto, whose burns were healing at an abnormal pace, "This is like he took my mana, then converted it into his own healing ability, before finally manifesting it over a certain area to heal it more rapidly…"

"What more can you do about it?" Lina asked as the Priest, deep in thought, answered, "I'm not sure, I've never encountered his type of… let's call it symptoms then, so I can't accurately tell. What I do know is that by now, because of my mana acting as a catalyst so that he has more of his own, he is starting to heal himself. Fascinating… truly fascinating…"

"…Right…" Lina said as she moved slowly away from the seemingly psychotic Priest who was still studying Naruto, "If you're sure he's healed, then please move on to the next patient, there's a lot waiting…"

"Oh, my apologies, I'll go right now," the Priest said as he left quickly and Lina sighed as she moved and sat down beside Naruto's bed. She looked at Naruto, "What happened to you, Naruto? Was it with the summoning, or with the mission?" There was no response from Naruto, which was expected, and Lina moved to leave, but before that, with her cheeks slightly red, she kissed Naruto on the left cheek, not knowing why. Then she left quickly, unnoticed by all except one person. Sylvanas stood by the door as Lina neared her, and promptly smashed into her.

"Bold move, Lina, bold move," Sylvanas said with a smirk as Lina reddened even more. "I uh… I got somewhere to go, bye Sylvanas!" Lina quickly said as she left even faster.

_I hope you know what you're getting into, Lina, because this is getting really confusing, what with you and Jaina vying for his attention… Never a dull moment with you, huh Naruto?_ Sylvanas mentally said as she left as well, as it was up to her to continue running the newly christened Theramore., as well as the Alliance army remnants. She hoped that Azeroth's commanders were okay, and hopefully will find them soon.

**

* * *

Arthas, Sasuke, Madara**

"Looks like you've been busy without me around, right Sasuke?" Madara said as Sasuke stood his ground, uncertainty in his eyes.

"What I do is none of your business, Madara. I just want the chance to avenge my family, and kill the dobe," Sasuke said.

"You mean _our_ clan, Sasuke," Madara corrected as Arthas waited somewhat patiently.

"Can either one of you explain exactly what is going on? Are you related or something?" Arthas asked.

"I guess you could call it that," Madara chuckled, "but it's none of your business. Good job on training Sasuke though, even if he _did_ fail to kill Naruto in the end. Tch, and I had such high expectations of you, Sasuke, what happened? This world made you dull in ability?"

"I was unprepared for the Rinnegan because I've never actually researched about it, next time I won't underestimate him," Sasuke growled out.

"You're an idiot, Sasuke, for not researching the Rinnegan. Our powers were derived _from_ the Rinnegan, and yet you didn't even think about looking for it. Is that the reason you're here, Sasuke? Because you underestimated the Rinnegan?" Madara said as Sasuke remained silent. "Tell me, how did you lose control of Kamui like that?"

"He used Chibaku Tensei while I activated Kamui. It blocked my vision, and I also tried to escape rocks that were gathering," Sasuke replied.

"You should've stopped the Kamui then. What have I taught you?" Madara asked rhetorically, "It's apparent that you have not completely realized what the Sharingan is capable of, nor are you capable of keeping your emotions in check when going against him. I promise you that you'll have your fight against him… But I forbid you from killing him."

"What?" Sasuke yelled, "The dobe is the reason why-"

"He is still a jinchuriki, Sasuke, or have I taught you nothing at all?" Madara all but yelled out, "He's the last component for the Juubi, and for the Moon Eye Plan to succeed. That was the reason why I kept you away from his activities, or at least until I'm there, and the Haichibi is secured. Neither. Happened." Madara turned to Arthas. "Your name is Menethil Arthas, correct?"

"It's Arthas Menethil," Arthas corrected as Madara waved his hand, "Whatever. Tell me more about this land. I only know that this place is Kalimdor, and there's a place called Azeroth and Lordaeron, but I have no clue as to what they are."

"Go figure, but at least you did your research," Arthas said as he began to recount what he knew, and what had become of the Scourge, essentially using himself for inspiration, proudly too.

"Interesting…" Madara said as he turned around and asked, "So, what's your plan then?"

Arthas smiled a bit. In here, they were under his control, even if temporarily.

* * *

**One Day Later**

Jaina opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light, and noticed that she wasn't in the main hallway anymore. In fact, the room smelled of herbs and various other… medications? _I must be in the medical bay then,_ she concluded as a Priest came by and saw her. "Lady Proudmoore! You've woken up! How are you feeling?"

Jaina was tempted to make a response that normal humans would, and that is to say, "I feel like shit," but she was raised to never say thing like that, and instead replied with, "I'm fine, but where's everyone else?"

"Your friend, Naruto, is there, in intensive care, though he's healing himself. He's directly to your right," the Priest said as Jaina assimilated the information, "And what of the troops we brought back?"

"Many have been stabilized, but we still lost some," the Priest said as Jaina registered the information. "I understand… thank you."

"It was no problem, milady," the Priest said as he left the bay, "I'll inform Ms Inverse and General Windrunner immediately."

Soon, Jaina met with Lina and Sylvanas, "So, how long was I out?"

"Only a day actually," Sylvanas said, "Things haven't changed much since you fell unconscious, but try not to access your mana anytime soon, I'd say… well, I don't know actually, Lina could probably provide a better estimation."

"I'd say a week, minimum, and even then, I would suggest you wait for a few more days before doing _anything_ that will use your mana," Lina said, "Unless you can completely fill up your capacity right now, it's best not to be used."

"Alright then I guess…" Jaina said as Sylvanas continued, "We'll just leave you with your rest then, Jaina, bye."

"I'll see you later," Lina said as she left as well, but not after stealing a glance at Naruto, which Jaina also picked up. Jaina looked over at Naruto, and saw him sleeping soundly, his face peaceful, though there was a really faint mark on his left cheek, slightly tinged red. Lina quickly left as she approached the front door, to the place she had led Naruto to. It was her place of thought, and right now, she really needed to think.

**

* * *

Theramore, with a completely lost team**

"Kakashi-sensei, you have no idea where you teleported us, don't you? And stop acting so care-free! We don't even know where we are!" Sakura asked as Kakashi let loose a small smile.

"Nope, and why should I act serious right now, but now I have a valid excuse for being lost on the road of life!" Kakashi said happily as Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Gomen, gomen, Sakura-chan," Kakashi eye-smiled as he continued on the constructing city, many stealing a glance at their odd way of dressing. "Maybe we should head up to that castle, it's the only building done here aside from the barracks."

"How'd you know about the barracks? Saskura asked, confused.

"Well, try and find the soldiers around here," Kakashi said as Sakura looked around. There were barely any. "They could've been in another region on this place…"

"It doesn't really matter anymore," Kakashi replied as they neared the castle, "Oh look, we're here."

Kakashi looked at the two guards as they stared right back at them, their swords resting in a semi-ready position. "Hi, is there anyone in there that I can talk to?"

"I'm sorry, but neither Lady Proudmoore nor General Windrunner is available," the left guard said as Kakashi finally looked serious, "I understand, thank you. Is it possible to schedule a meeting with them?"

"I will see what I can do, but your chances aren't high. What is your name?"

"Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi then turned to the team, consisting of Sakura, Tenzo, himself, Shikamaru, and Neji, "Looks like we're out of luck for now." He never noticed Lina heading right for him, deep in thought until she bumped into him.

"Oh sorry!" Lina said as she looked at them. _Whoa, pointy ears?_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked at the woman, _she's tall too… almost as tall as Naruto, and that's saying something when he's grown a whole foot over the last year_. Lina looked at them as she suddenly noticed the headbands. In fact, the headbands were identical to Naruto's.

"Are you from Konoha by any chance?" Lina blurted out as Kakashi widened his eye. "How did you…?"

"Naruto," Lina said as the entire team's eyes widened.

"You know where he is?"

**

* * *

Right, end of chapter… well, it's an interaction chapter more than action, yes the fight wasn't anywhere close to as good as the one before, heck I wanted to make it more one-sided but I doubt Naruto is that easy to beat, so yeah…**

**And yes, there's a couple of inconsistencies, but I'm not sure where they are. Not to mention the chapter is sort of broken into weird little pieces – this is just not my style of writing. I prefer to write scenes where people kick each other's asses.**

**And last thing, I received the least amount of reviews the last chapter… care to give me a bit more? Please…?**


	11. Connecting the Past

**Arthur's Notes: I'm glad so many people think the last chapter was great… well I'm pretty sure you will be expecting what's going to happen here.**

**And, one last question: do you want the next encounter with Madara to be the last that Madara will ever fight, or do you want to stretch the fight more? Kakashi will **_**have**_** to be in the fight to use Kamui and lock away his form of escape though, but he is also the few that can currently go to and from Konoha and Warcraft freely. Wait… I'm blabbering again… oops, sorry ^^**

**Zathol: I need Madara to be powerful to one, provide Naruto with a challenge, and two, to provide incentive for Naruto to become powerful. He's lost his ability to use Kyubi's chakra against Madara and Sasuke since they can control and dispel respectively, Rinnegan does partially shorten the lifespan or something, and Sylvanas… well, the order was initially Jaina, Lina, Sylvanas, but only now Mei's added in so… it's definitely Jaina first, then come Lina, then… who knows.**

**As to the questions that some of the readers posted, yes he will get some of the items from DotA – I've already decided on bloodstone although whether he will keep it or give it away remains to be seen. Other items I might think about… well I'll see as time goes. I've decided on him acquiring a blade like those of the spell breakers though. Oh, and a customized null talisman (or Perseverance) that will allow him to gather nature chakra from there. I've already explained it a couple chapter ago, so it's not a spoiler **

**Disclaimer: PyroC0ntrol does not own the copyrights of Warcraft or Naruto, but he does own the story plot here and original techniques that he created.**

**Pyro: When did I get a new disclaimer?**

**Chapter 11: Connecting with the Past  
**

"So, how did you get here anyways?" Lina asked as she led them through the hallways.

"Same way Naruto did… well, almost," Kakashi said as the rest of the team looked around at the alien architecture, "Can you tell me what's happening around? I'm not sure how much Naruto told you but…"

"At the very least he told me about chakra and his… err, your world, and how its different to ours, but that's about it," Lina admitted as she turned a corner and approached the medical bay, "Well, here we are, but I think Naruto's still recovering from his injuries."

"What has that baka done now?" Sakura asked, partly annoyed and partly amused. _You just can't keep out of trouble, Naruto,_ Sakura said in her mind.

"Baka?" Lina asked, "No idea what he's done, just that he has third degree burns around his entire body, plus several instances of apparent electric shocks entering his system, as well as a high degree of exhaustion." Lina continued as they entered the medical bay, "Jaina! Naruto's friends are here at last."

"Friends?" Jaina asked before seeing the forehead protectors, "From Konoha?"

"How come everyone here knows of Konoha?" Sakura asked, slightly irritated.

"Naruto told us," Jaina replied as she took in their appearances, "You must be the leader… Hatake Kakashi, right?"

"Yes, ma'am…" Kakashi replied, a little unsure of how she knew about him. Then again, knowing Naruto, Naruto probably told her about him being Naruto's sensei.

"My name is Jaina Proudmoore, and well…" Jaina said before trailing off, "I'm not sure how to explain this actually… Naruto noticed it, but I don't know if its accidental or not…"

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"In this world, Kakashi, your name would be Kakashi Hatake…" Jaina said, "How you pronounce your name would be inverted."

"That's it?" Sakura asked, incredulous, "That's the thing you don't know how to explain?"

"Try telling that to your Hokage or whoever, I'm sure it won't be as easy," Jaina retorted as they all heard a groan and looked over, "Naruto!"

"Hi Jaina-chan…" Naruto said before he rubbed his eyes some more, "What? Am I hallucinating, Jaina-chan?"

"Not that I can think of, why?"

"I'm seeing Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, and Neji…" Naruto said as each of them waved. Kakashi, in particular, said, "Yo, looks like you got yourself in quiet a mess, Naruto."

Naruto froze. "Kakashi…sensei? You're actually here?"

"Well, where else would I be? Konoha?" Kakashi said pleasantly, "Now I need to send a message back to Konoha."

As Kakashi began to flip through hand signs, Naruto stopped him, "It's no use Kakashi-sensei, Kuchiyose won't work… except for my clone version."

"Well…" Kakashi said, "That could be a problem. Looks like we'll have to wait until you heal before sending you back, right?"

"And before that," Sakura added, "How the hell did you get hurt like this?"

"I just fought Sasuke and escaped from Madara, what do you think?" Naruto said as they all stopped in shock. Of course they knew about the duo being here, one being the cause of their problems, and the other being the cause to their ability to track Naruto, but they hadn't actually figured out how they found him. "If you're wondering, no, they didn't find me… well Madara did, but I found Sasuke. It was a mission I had to do here."

"So, what now?" Kakashi asked, "Even if we go back, Madara will just follow again…"

"We take him out here and now," Naruto said as he struggled to sit up as Jaina stood and went over to help, "Thanks Jaina-chan. Anyways, Kakashi-sensei, you pretty much either came late, again, or you arrived at the perfect time to take down Madara, but it's not going to be easy."

"No shit," Shikamaru, who was quiet the whole time, suddenly spoke, "You always bring trouble, don't you, Naruto? Mendokuse…"

"Nice to see you too, pineapple," Naruto said sarcastically as the team from Konoha, excluding Shikamaru, laughed. Jaina and Lina looked confused, "Pineapple…?"

"What does his hair remind you of?" Naruto replied as they finally made the connection.

"So, what now?" Kakashi asked as Naruto frowned, "We train until we're ready." Naruto moved before wincing, and remembered something.

"Jaina-chan," Naruto said as Jaina looked over, "Yes Naruto?"

"I took this from Arthas as I escaped, but I'm pretty sure its not his, could you check and see what this is?" Naruto asked as he held up a crystal. Jaina's eyes widened immediately.

"You… took it from Arthas?" Jaina asked in a shaky voice as Naruto nodded, "Is it something important?"

"Yes…" Jaina said, "It's the crystal mounted on Antonidas' staff, use to channel his power… If Arthas has it, then…" Unable to say anything anymore, she simply let her tears out and would've crashed onto the floor had Naruto not managed to catch her, even in bed, and held her close. Beside the group, Lina's eyes widened too.

"Impossible…" Lina said, "Antonidas is amongst the most powerful of the mages… for the crystal to be here would mean that… oh my god… Arthas killed Antonidas…"

"Just who is Antonidas?" Naruto asked as Jaina replied, "My mentor, and the most powerful archmage in existence… or used to…"

"I'm… sorry, Jaina-chan, I'm sorry," Naruto said as he turned to the group, "Kakashi-sensei… could you leave us for a moment?"

"Sure," Kakashi said as he ushered the team out. Once they were out of the medical bay, Neji, strangely, was the one who started, "This has got to be the strangest mission ever…"

"At least we secured the mission objective," Shikamaru said as Lina frowned, "Mission objective? Why do you refer to Naruto as… well, an object?"

"Because recovering him _is_ the objective," Shikamaru replied, "Is there somewhere I can lie down and watch the clouds?"

"Courtyard," Lina said as Shikamaru nodded his thanks and excused himself as he left to find the yard. "In any case, Naruto won't recover for a few more days…"

"Actually," Sakura said, "He recovers extremely fast, akin to regeneration. It's like a Kekkei Genkai of sorts."

"Kekkei Genkai?" Lina asked.

"Special abilities that can only be passed on by family lines," Sakura replied. "Examples would include… well have you seen this Uchiha Sasuke… I mean Sasuke Uchiha?"

"No," Lina replied, "Sylvanas and Jaina both did though. Sylvanas is probably the first of this world who are still alive… technically, that saw him."

"Technically?"

"Sasuke is now trained in the art of necromancy, meaning that he can resurrect the dead and form his private undead army, bound to his will, or rather to this mysterious Lich King's will," Lina said as the team shuddered at the possibility.

"Can you take us to this… Sylvanas then?" Kakashi asked, "I'll clarify everything then."

"No need," a voice came from around the corner, as Sylvanas strode into view, "You must be the people from Naruto's dimension, right? I am General Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger General of the elves."

"I am Hat – Kakashi Hatake, leader of the current team from Konoha. This is… Sakura Haruno, our medic, Yamato, co-leader, Neji Hyuga, well… I'm not sure how to explain his role, more like all-around and scouting, and we had another member, but we went cloud watching," Kakashi introduced as Sylvanas nodded at each of them who bowed in return as their name was called.

"Now, I believe we have something to discuss here," Sylvanas said as they went to the main hall, where Lina leapt for a chair, "My chair!" Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Anyways…" Sylvanas said as they all took a seat, "What is this 'Kekkei Genkai' thing about? Is it the red eyes that this particular Sasuke has?"

"Yes," Kakashi said, and after a moment of hesitation moved his headband, exposing his eye. Sylvanas' eyes widened as the Sharingan came into view, before Kakashi lowered his headband again. "That was the Sharingan, an eye ability which allows users to effectively copy and reproduce anything he wish short of another Kekkei Genkai or user-specific abilities, like, well…"

"My Byakugan," Neji said as he, too activated his eyes as the two women coiled back in shock, when the veins popped out.

"Scary," Lina commented. "So, what does it do?"

"With this eye, I have perfect vision up to a whole kilometer, easily. I can see everything that goes on around me in a circle of that radius," Neji explained. He felt that he had no need to explain the other function, so he left it at that.

"I see… what about the seal on Naruto's stomach then?" Lina asked as they stiffened.

"How'd you know about that?" Yamato asked.

"It was glowing faintly when we tried, and just about got rejected, at healing him," Lina explained as the entire team seemed to suddenly look more crestfallen.

"That you will have to ask him yourself. We are not at liberty to tell any of his secrets," Kakashi replied, "It's… a painful reminder of his childhood and a burden that he has on him."

"I… see," Lina said as she looked a bit crestfallen, "How long is your mission time?"

"Indefinite, until we found Naruto, he crucial to our war efforts and thus needs to return as soon as possible," Sakura replied, not liking where the elf is taking things, "In any, case, can we ask a question?"

"Shoot," Sylvanas said as Sakura took a breath, "What's with the ears?"

"Right…" Sylvanas trailed off, "Humans aren't the only race with intelligence here. We are high elves, a different race that are more… how do you say it, well-versed in magic and spells."

"Magic? Spells?" Sakura asked, confused, "This is so confusing…"

"It certainly was for Naruto and vise versa for us," Lina said as she giggled, "He ended up overpowering a fireball that would've killed me had he not rescued me with a clone. That said, he still hasn't taught me how to use that gigantic fireball."

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu**?" Kakashi asked as Lina thought for a bit, "Yeah, that one! Do you know it too!"

"Yes, but it's a… let's call it a village secret on teaching it. We're not suppose to teach it to outsiders, and considering how you seem to have different energies, I doubt it would work," Kakashi said.

"That's not much of a problem, chakra and mana is similar enough to work," Lina said, "We tried, he had these little slips of paper that reacted to my signature as well."

"Oh, really?" Kakashi said, surprised. _Naruto had affinity paper in his pouch? Why the hell does he have them in his pocket?_ Kakashi wondered.

"You must be tired from travelling, in any case, right?" Sylvanas asked, wanting to end the conversation, "Do you require a place to stay?"

"Sure, I guess," Kakashi replied as Sakura glared at him slightly. Sylvanas waved a servant over, "Please escort them to a room, if you will."

"Yes, General Windrunner. Please follow me," the person said as he led them up the stairs to a row of rooms, "The ones at the end are occupied but you can choose the rest."

"Thank you," Kakashi said as the servant bowed and left. Once he was out of earshot, Sakura spoke up, heatedly, "Why did you accept the offer? They're only trying to delay us for some reason!"

"I know Sakura," Kakashi said, sounding a bit tired, "Politics really aren't my thing… In any case, I think… I think this Lina is infatuated with Naruto… and Naruto seems to have an attachment here with Jaina Proudmoore. Wow, Naruto's quickly becoming a ladies man here."

"Kuso…" Sakura said as she clenched her fist, "So he's willing to forget Hinata then?"

"That's a harsh blow, Sakura-san," Neji replied, "Hinata-sama isn't the type of person to do that. If she was here, she would've wished Naruto full happiness. She would've wanted him to move on… well maybe not this way. I doubt Naruto will ever forget her."

"And Mizukage-sama?" Sakura asked as Neji sighed, "It's none of our business, Sakura. We'll let Naruto decide later on which course of action."

"I'm going to bring him back… not matter the cost…" Sakura said. _I'm not going to lose the person I consider my little brother too… Naruto, why, of all places, did you have to be here?_

**Medical Bay**

Jaina had long since quieted down, only letting out quiet sobs and hiccups while she clutched onto Naruto's bed sheet, Naruto still holding her, "It's alright, Jaina-chan, it's alright…"

"No…" came Jaina's muffled reply, "It's not… Antonidas is my teacher… Why did Arthas have to do it… Why did Arthas have to do it!" Jaina finally screamed out as Naruto looked startled at her expression. Immediately, he was reminded of Sasuke's eyes when anyone mentions Itachi.

"Jaina-chan…" Naruto tried to speak but Jaina ignored him, "Arthas…"

"Jaina!" Naruto said sharply as Jaina noticed the lack of suffix immediately, "Sorry Naruto… I'm still shocked at this… turn of events."

"It doesn't matter, Jaina-chan," Naruto said, "but tell me one thing: were you seriously considering avenging Antonidas by killing Arthas?"

"Well…" Jaina said uncomfortable, "It… did cross my mind."

Naruto sighed, "Never put that thought into your head again. Hatred will only breed more hatred, and… would your mentor, Antonidas, really be grateful if you actually went on this path?"

"No…" Jaina's shamed reply came, "He wouldn't… he wouldn't want me to do that. He would want me to take down Arthas to prevent more things like this from happening. That's just like what happened with Kel'Thuzad…"

"Kel'Thuzad?" Naruto asked, curious.

"A mage that used to be in the Kirin Tor but turned to the arts of necromancy because we banished him," Jaina said.

"Kirin Tor?"

"Oh right," Jaina said looking a bit sheepish, but before she could respond, footsteps came their way as Lina and Sylvanas appeared, "Looks like everything is settled. Kakashi and his team are currently staying here until at the very least you recover, Naruto," Sylvanas spoke, "For some reason, this Sakura seemed intent on leaving as soon as possible. Any explanations why, Naruto?"

"Well… I have no idea actually," Naruto admitted, "We're never in such a situation before, so your guess is as good as mine. Is there anything you need though, Lina-chan, Sylvanas?"

"No Sylvanas-chan for me, Naruto?" Sylvanas teased as Naruto blushed a bit, "Sorry, Sylvanas-_chan_," Naruto said emphasizing the suffix as Sylvanas smiled, "I was just kidding, Naruto. In any case, Lina here wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, Lina-chan," Naruto asked but looked a bit tense when he saw her expression. _Somehow, I don't think I'll like what's coming next…_

"What's with the tattoo on your stomach Naruto?" Lina finally asked, "I only know that it looked like a containment seal, but that's about it."

"That is…" Naruto trailed off. On one hand, Jaina _did_ accept it, but on the other, he wasn't sure how they'll react.

_**For Kami sake, kit**_, the Kyubi roared, making Naruto jump a little, not hearing from it for a while, _**Your precious Jaina accepted the explanation, what makes you think they won't?**_

_It's just…_ Naruto replied, _fine, I guess…_ Naruto took a deep breath, "How much did…"

"You teacher only said that you're the only one privilege to tell, and that it was the cause for your childhood," Sylvanas said as Jaina looked at Naruto, "You mean those beatings were on a regular basis rather than a yearly basis?"

"I never said anything about the timing, Jaina-chan…" Naruto replied as the other two women's eyes widened. _His childhood consists of beatings on a REGULAR basis? _"Anyways, if you insist… let me finish my entire story before you comment on anything." (**Yes, I've written this before, but well… I'm going to rewrite it because this is also another turning point in the story of sorts)**

"As you know, I'm not of this world, what you don't know is, there are demons there far more powerful than those that you see. Out of these demons, the nine most powerful were selectively known as the Bijuu, the tailed beasts. Each of these nine demons had a body that is composed of pure chakra; in other words, their body is literally solid chakra," Naruto explained, "They were sometimes sealed into humans, to create jichuriki, humans who can wield the powers of a demon sealed into them. Eighteen years ago, my mother was one such person, but during birth, her seal weakened, and the Kyubi was unleashed by Madara Uchiha, who then used to in an attempt to destroy the village I was in.

Seeing no other option, our current leader, also known as the Yondaime Hokage, tried to take on Madara, believing that by taking down Madara he would also stop the Kyubi. Unfortunately, that was not the case, and in any case Madara was undefeated. Seeing no other option, the Yondaime decided to call upon the aid of the God of Death, Shingami-sama."

"Your world can summon Gods?" Lina asked, her eyes wide. Such a feat could easily turn the tides of battle against the Scourge and the Burning Legion though his next words stopped her cold.

"Yes, but at a large cost, where the soul of the caster would be devoured by Shingami… the Yondaime, knowing that Madara will return to destroy Konoha once more, knew that the demon, rather than taking it into hell with him, is still needed to destroy Madara. With that in mind, he constructed a seal which would house the Kyubi inside a baby. As to why a baby, it's because we have chakra coils, and only that of a baby can adapt to the chakra sufficiently," Naruto continued, "The Yondaime isn't willing to ask another pair of parents to sacrifice their baby, if he wasn't willing to do so himself. The name of the Yondaime Hokage… is Namikaze Minato."

"Nami…kaze," Lina said before the name registered as she looked at Naruto in shock, "So that's the usage of the seal?"

"Yes.. my father is the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato," Naruto said.

"What does that have to do with the beatings?" Sylvanas asked, "Wouldn't you be seen as… well, some sort of martyr for holding the demon at bay for the rest of your life?"

Naruto let out a dry laugh at that, "Sylvanas-chan, if only things were that simple. Bitter at their loss, the villagers turned their eyes on me, using me as a scapegoat and believing that I was the very demon that terrorized them. To keep my so-called 'demonic powers' down, they routinely beat me to keep my dignity down and humble myself… as if it would work. It's harsh, I'll tell you that, but… my sensei once said the greatest gift you can give to anyone is forgiveness…. I can never forget how the villagers treat me, but I'm willing to forget, to accomplish my goal, my dream, and my sensei's dream."

"How… bad was it? Your life?" Lina asked quietly.

"You don't want to know," Jaina, this time, replied, "I was close to puking at the description, and even if I could open up a mind link so that I can view his memories, I wouldn't want to, not after his description. Just think of it this way: weapons of all kinds imaginable stuck inside his body at various angles."

"No arrows, we don't have arrows in the village, or broadswords, but we _do_ have more sword types than you do," Naruto said as the other two women paled even more at his casual description, "You act calm about it."

"Of course, I'm used to it," Naruto shrugged as tears came to their eyes, Lina in particular.

"That shouldn't happen to anyone at all…" Lina said as she sat down, before lightly hugging Naruto, "No one's suppose to act like that… no one…"

Sylvanas just stood there, dumbfounded, "And you're still willing to return?"

"My dream is to be the best Hokage in my village, so that I can protect the people… and what's more, with the threat of Akatsuki still in my world, I have to go back at some point. Trust me, if I was here earlier, when I didn't have attachments to my village… I would've loved to stay here forever," Naruto said.

"Then just stay…" Jaina said quietly as she hugged his other side, and remembered the really faint red marking, "Hey, what's this red mark on your cheek anyways?"

Sylvanas looked at Lina in amusement as Naruto tried to look but failed miserably, while Lina blushed a really bright shade of red, and Naruto, out of the corner of his eyes, noticed, but refrained from commenting on it, not sure what brought it up.

"So, in the end… what will you do?" Sylvanas asked as Naruto frowned, "I… well, I don't really know, being Hokage is a dream that I've always wanted since I was a kid, but here, there's no prejudice, even if most of the villagers have forgotten about it already there, its just not the same... I guess I'll decide on this tomorrow then."

"Alright, then," Lina said as she and Sylvanas left, leaving Jaina still hugging Naruto, "Err, Jaina-chan?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"As much as I wouldn't mind you holding onto my left side, can you let go? My arm's starting to feel numb," Naruto said as Jaina let go immediately, blushing a bright red as well, "Sorry, I guess I better go as well, seeing as I'm only exhausted my mana…"

"Okay then… bye," Naruto said as Jaina also left, "Great… now what do I do… Oh hey, Shikamaru, when did you get here?"

"Mendoukuse, Naruto… so which one?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto blushed a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shikamaru," Naruto defended himself as Shikamaru sighed, "Don't lie to me Naruto, I was watching your interaction the whole time, and you know it. I know it's not right to tell you who to like and who not to like, but seriously? In a totally different dimension? And with two people who have pointy ears?"

"They're high elves, Shikamaru," Naruto corrected absentmindedly.

"See! You even cared enough to correct me, so tell me, which one is it?" Shikamaru said again as Naruto sighed, "I don't really know, I mean, I care about Sylvanas-chan, but the other two… I can't really decide on Jaina-chan or Lina-chan, or heck, to stay here and be with them, or go back and be Hokage."

"I'm not going to lie on this, it is difficult, especially when your dream is so high… Why _do_ you want to be Hokage anyways?" Shikamaru asked.

"To protect those I care for, I thought you would've known this by now," Naruto said.

"So it's not about the power," Shikamaru replied, "Of course not! Well… not counting the power and strength that is required for such a position anyways."

"So… exactly why, tell me, can't you just be as powerful as possible to defeat the enemies, rather than become the leader?" Shikamaru said as he turned to leave, "You're really troublesome, you know, Naruto."

_Is he giving me a hint?_ Naruto wondered as he looked at Shikamaru's retreating form, unsure of his intentions. _But why?_

**Next Day**

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are you here so early?" Naruto said groggily as he sat up, looking at his teacher who was smiling at him.

"You're already healed, aren't you?" Kakashi replied as Naruto scowled, "We're not really in a mission are we?"

"Well…" Kakashi trailed off as Naruto' scowl deepened, "Let me get my clothes at least… We'll have to stay here for a while though, at least until we manage to pin down Madara…" _and get my feelings sorted out_, Naruto said and kept the last part as thought.

"Why here?" Kakashi asked curiously as the team members began to file in, along with Jaina.

"We're already here, aren't we? Its much easier when he doesn't have more places to run to unlike our world. Not to mention, its only like 3 against the whole team, its much more favorable to us this time," Naruto explained, or rather, thought of on the spot. Jaina stood beside him, contemplating the situation.

"Fine, Naruto, we'll do it your way then," Kakashi said as Jaina also began to speak up, "In that case… is it possible then for you to… demonstrate your abilities, until you can find Madara and Sasuke, could you help in our war effort?"

"You're in a war too? Mendoukuse…" Shikamaru said as Jaina nodded.

"Trust me, it's a lot worse than ours," Naruto said, serious, "Imagine, for every soldier we lose, the enemy gain one more. That's what will happen here."

"What! How is that possible!" Sakura asked as Naruto laughed a hollow laugh, "We're currently facing undead creatures, essentially real ghosts, zombies, etc. What we think is real or fake has nothing to do with here. But, Jaina, there isn't a place big enough to test us here, you saw what I can do, and trust me when I say that Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou is probably more powerful than I am, Sakura-chan punches harder than I do, and well… Don't let Neji hit you at all costs, and Shikamaru is… uhh, Shikamaru."

"That's the way I like it," Shikamaru said. Jaina raised her eyebrow. "Well, there's a forested region we selected that won't be too much harm…"

"If you insist… Who's going to be watching?" Naruto asked as Kakashi looked at Naruto, "How many people watched your presentation last time?"

"I lost count when lightning bolts and fire blasts came my way from Lina-chan," Naruto said as he finally got off the bed, showing his muscles. Lina and Sylvanas, who chose that time to come in, blushed at his physique. Lina, in particular, started drooling, before Sylvanas smacked her lightly and she quickly wiped it clean, pretending as if nothing happened.

"So, when do we do the demonstration?" Naruto asked, "I'm ready for it-"

"No you're not Naruto," Jaina interjected, "At the very least recover all your chakra first."

"Technically," replied Kakashi, "If Naruto is full on chakra… with output alone he could probably wipe the floor with us… literally too, considering just how dense and how much chakra he has, but of course, how do we do it?"

"Free for all?" Naruto asked hopefully as they looked at Naruto, "What? It's a good suggestion."

"Right… Kakashi and Yamato will split between the two teams, then… unfortunately, based on who we have with us, I'd say I'm with Naruto, while Neji is with Sakura," Shikamaru said, "As to why I'm with Naruto, it's because I'm the laziest. Sure, I'm the strategist, but I'm also the laziest here, so I probably won't fight, just figure out the strategy for Naruto to use. Then comes who with the jonin… Yes, I know I overused lazy, stop staring at me like that."

The two jonin decided with rock paper scissors and in the end, Kakashi got Naruto and Shikamaru, while Yamato got Sakura and Neji, "So, the teams will be like this?" Kakashi asked as everyone else nodded, the people from Konoha because it made sense, and the elves and Jaina nodding because they had no idea what happened and just decided to go along with it. "When then?"

"Tomorrow, Naruto's still injured," Jaina said as Naruto tried to protest, "No, Naruto, you're still injured, and that's final."

"Is this payback for not listening to you?" Naruto asked. Jaina thought for a moment, "If it makes you happier, yes."

"…"

"What?" Jaina looked at the others, "Naruto made clones, they blew up or something. I tried to tell him I'm not leaving him behind, then he threw me at the night elves – that's another race, by the way – and then attacked Madara himself."

"Ah, that _is_ indeed a stupid move, though Naruto had the ability to have sheer dumb luck most of the time in battle, and really, trust me, you don't want to be in the middle of his clone explosions, I know that through experience," Neji, said, remembering the time he was used as bait where Naruto destroyed a camp of Akatsuki members. Neji had to use Kaiten for a _long_ time before the fire dissipated.

"Damnit Neji, you still haven't forgotten about that?" Naruto yelled desperately. "Teme…" he grumbled next. Jaina coughed to get their attention.

"I'm sure we could find a suitable place to gauge your skills somewhat, but it will take time for our forces to find such a place and change its terrain to suit it. Which type of terrain would you like?"

"Our old training ground?" Naruto joked at Kakashi who thought about it, "Do you even remember how it looks like? If you can reconstruct it, then yes, it's perfectly acceptable."

"Technically, all we have to do is just make a rough outline of how it looks like, not make it identical," Naruto deadpanned.

"Good point, Jaina-san, I'll go with you to finalize the grounds, is that alright?" Kakashi said as Jaina nodded before motioning for the door, as they left. Once they were out of earshot, Kakashi turned to Jaina, "So, Jaina-san, what's your intention with my student?"

"What… what do you mean?" Jaina asked as she tried to pretend as if she didn't know what he was referring to.

"Don't lie to me, I've been the same rank as he is right now since I was thirteen, you don't get to that rank without noticing the underneath," Kakashi replied, "Now, what do you want with Naruto?"

"I…" Jaina said, "I don't really know anymore."

"Jaina-san," Kakashi said as Jaina looked at him. _He's almost as tall as Naruto…_ Jaina thought as he continued, "You do realize Naruto's burdens and his dreams, correct? And finally, do you really care for him, or do you just see him as something else other than him?"

"Of course I care for him, I… and… by your tone regarding burden, you mean the Kyubi, correct?" Jaina asked, "I knew about that a few months ago, and quite frankly I'm still disgusted at what those people in your village did to him, but I'll respect Naruto's wishes and let it be bygones. As for his dreams… I don't really know how to respond to that."

"I… can see that you do care for him genuinely… that's more than I can say for the majority of my village still, but I can also see it in Ms Lina and to a certain extent the General Windrunner," Kakashi said as Jaina looked down, "I know… I know about Lina's feelings to Naruto, and I know that Sylvanas notices him quite a bit, even if he doesn't have that much time to interact with her, but I know that he cares. What's more, there's probably someone back waiting for him, isn't there?"

"Well… I'm not _too_ sure about that…" Kakashi said as his eye crinkled and Jaina looked up in surprise, "He had only been going out with the Mizukage for a few months before this happened – in fact, I think it's only been around 3 months, which is less time than he spent here with probably you three the whole time. But think about him and his dreams first… I do wish him happiness, despite my failures as a teacher in his early age, and I'll respect his wishes if he does want to stay here, but I _will_ know if you do anything wrong to him, got me?" At that end of that speech, Kakashi's eyes darkened and he looked almost murderous as Jaina took a step back.

Jaina nodded dumbly. _Wow, Naruto's right… Kakashi is scary sometimes…_ Jaina thought as Kakashi's emotions suddenly took an one-eighty, "Now then, Jaina-san, shall we find a suitable place?"

**Right, well, I'm not sure what to make of this chapter, the next will start off with the fight immediately before… let's call the interlude in now. As for the future, I actually want to get into only TFT's Night Elf campaign before other custom events start, then Durotar, then World of Warcraft, and then ending somewhere.**

**I wouldn't minds reviews but a couple of guys **_**did**_** make a note that it would be pointless to simply review with a update soon note, so I guess I can't really say anything… well I was just trying to keep up around 7 reviews per chapter, but oh well.**

**I still can't believe I made Kakashi to be this nice though hahaha.**

**And one final thing – who, apart from Jaina, Lina, Sylvanas, and Naruto (Either that or just Jaina and Naruto) should participate in the meeting with Medivh and the night elves and the orcs? You can choose from I guess the characters currently with names, I guess. Or heck, make up a character that I could actually think about, like **_**your**_** personal Warcraft character – but note that I'm going to say they go by the alias of 'Whatever your name is', because I highly doubt most people will be named like that in normal Warcraft worlds.**


	12. Clash of Worlds Part 1

**Author's Note: This was written about 1 hour after I posted the last chapter, then read through it. At first it was okay, then, I noticed that I made Shikamaru and Kakashi **_**way**_** out of character – Shikamaru more so. I mean, why would Shikamaru want to hint that at Naruto, and I think Kakashi should make the questions a bit more… roundabout. Sure, he cares for his student, I made him OC enough that he actually bothers to teach Naruto and is a bit disdained of Sasuke at first… In any case, let's get on with the show, and now to find my disclaimer machine.**

**And a reviewer just made a very good case… I had intended on a fight, but his idea of bulldozing through an impenetrable fortress massacring the Scourge inside sounds much better – except I ran into an idea I can't get out of my mind, so I had to split this chapter into two. – this was added after I finished the chapter though**

**Oh, I found my disclaimer machine, now where's the play button…  
Disclaimer: PyroC0ntrol does not own Naruto's copyrights nor Warcraft's copyrights, even if he does own the game and/or manga  
Pyro: Stop reminding me… am I arguing with a machine?**

**Chapter 12: Clash of Worlds – Part 1**

**Next Day, after the events of Chapter 11**

"Alright, I can't wait!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he bounced on his feet in the newly made training ground as the team sighed.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she bopped him on the head, sending him crashing to the ground and creating a crater, "Calm down!" She then looked at the spectators who watched her in shock, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Lina said quickly, not wanting to be at the end of that punch as she went forward and examined Naruto, poking him lightly with a stick. Kakashi and Yamato each took out three bells, as Naruto groaned and grabbed onto Lina's hand, "The bell test again? Lina-chan, stop it."

"Sorry," Lina said and stood back to where she was originally. The stick was still in her hand.

"Of course!" Kakashi said as his eye crinkled again, before he got serious and turning up the flap of his forehead protector, "We'll start when Jaina-san and everyone is ready."

"Wait," said Jaina as another messenger arrived bearing news, "Milady, Warchief Thrall has requested aid in attacking a large undead bastion, they say that it holds a massive army that could take down both the Orcs and Theramore easily."

"So you named this island Theramore?" Naruto asked as Jaina nodded at Naruto questions while turning to Sylvanas, "Do we have the manpower to do such a thing?"

"Maybe, but we'd need a good portion of those forces to defend and construct this area. The most we can send is a couple battalions, and we lost one when you engaged Sasuke Uchiha," Sylvanas replied as Jaina sighed. _This is so not going well_, she thought before Kakashi had another idea.

"Let's say… if we were to demonstrate by taking out that… undead bastion. It _is_ undead, right?" Kakashi asked as Jaina nodded, "Do you really have the confidence to take on such a fortress though? They would surely number by the thousands, maybe even tens of thousands."

"We have Naruto," Kakashi offered as Naruto mock glared at Kakashi, before replying, "Sure, Neji isn't a wide range fighter, but he excels at destroying single enemies. Say we meet a dangerous opponent all we need to do is tell Neji to sic him… or it."

Neji glared at Naruto, "I'm not a dog Naruto." Naruto clearly ignored this as he continued, "The rest of us have wide area attacks and/or close range attacks as well, so all we really need is some reinforcements that could provide distraction… Provided there aren't anymore Death Knights or Lich… man those guys are pain in the asses, I swear."

"Death Knight and Lich?" Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded, "See a guy in big bulky armor holding a giant-ass sword – no, not like Zabuza's, just a really big sword – that's a death knight. Take him out first, he can revive his own troops and make our own theirs. Lich uses frost attacks, and one of them was powerful enough that I had to launch a Katon Rasengan at him, only for the technique to counteract it. In other words, use fire attacks against the Lich, which would mean, unfortunately, that Kakashi, Neji, and I are the only ones capable of attacking it. Speaking of which, Neji, when did you learn Katon no jutsu anyways?"

"Jonin exam," Neji said, "Hyuga could be an exception but I wanted to make sure my attacks hurt more. Hiashi-sama approved in any case so it wasn't much of a problem. Only that I don't use it a lot."

"Then it's settled, and now to decided the troops that will go with us…" Naruto said as he went deep in thought before Shikamaru spoke up, "What's the fastest troops you have?"

"Depends on the terrain, if its forest, then elves would definitely be better, but open terrain then the Knights would be better. Of course we have dragonhawk riders but we don't have many of them," Sylvanas spoke up in thought.

"How many elves specialize in range, and how many specialize in close combat?" Shikamaru asked.

"They _could_ engage in close-quarters but most of them are long ranged fighters. We used to have spell-breakers who excelled in close quarter fighting with their blades but we have long since decommissioned them due to lack of need," Sylvanas said, "Archers take a large portion of the forces, with males dominating the healer and Priest, while females dominate the support roles as Sorceresses, and uses spells such as slow and polymorph to make the enemy disoriented."

"Let me think then…" Shikamaru said as he sat down and took a stick from the ground beside him, scribbling mindlessly into the dirt. "I say bring…"

"Hang on Shikamaru," Naruto said as he turned to Sylvanas, "Can I put my seals on those arrows in this case?"

Sylvanas thought for a moment then nodded as Kakashi's eyes widened, "Hiraishin seals Naruto? Are you sure they can work?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as Shikamaru's eyes also widened before settling down, "That makes it simpler than, yet so much more complicated… I would say in that case bring about 200 to 300 archers, and about 100 to 200… Sorceress did you say? Anyways, then followed by about a hundred Priests, that should do the trick."

"How's that going to work?" Naruto asked, "and how are we suppose to transport that number that fast?"

"We won't. We'll set up a beacon here for the selected troops, and only Naruto will move out… well unless there's other people who insist on going with him, but I wouldn't recommend it. When he reaches the destination, he'll summon the entire array over," Shikamaru said as they nodded, before Jaina looked at Naruto, "You still have that crystal right?"

Naruto held up the crystal from his neck, "Yeah…"

"Who here can apply those seals?" Jaina asked as only Kakashi and Naruto raised their hands, "We're the only qualified sealers here that can apply those. While the others can apply seals, they can't do it on this caliber."

"You mean size or complexity?"

"Complexity… and partially the amount of arrows as well," Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto, "Are you sure you have completely mastered it though?"

"Mostly, I'm still wasting a bit more chakra and prolonged exposure will still make me a bit dizzy but with the amount of chakra I have that won't be a problem," Naruto said as Kakashi nodded, satisfied, "You also realize that you'll have to destroy those arrows later on."

"Why? We could always reuse some," Naruto argued.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu is a village secret Naruto, even if they can't use it as well doesn't mean they can't use it at all," Kakashi explained as Naruto paled slightly, "You've used this before haven't you?"

"Don't worry, those arrows were recycled already, but they were left around… somewhere in one of those boxes back in the warehouse," Sylvanas assured Naruto, "If that is the case, then we will honor your request."

"Thank you general. Naruto," Kakashi ordered as Naruto stood at attention.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

"Meet up with this Thrall and head with him to the undead bastion. Once you're there, contact us, and summon us an hour after you have established contact," Kakashi said as Naruto nodded, but before he left, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi asked, unsure and slightly disturbed at Naruto's smile.

"Thrall may be a bit… different when you see him. Ja ne!" Naruto said as he disappeared all of a sudden in a flashing yellow light. Kakashi stared at the spot he was in, perturbed. _Hiraishin? But when?_

Meanwhile, as Kakashi had his conversation with Naruto, Jaina turned to Lina and Sylvanas, "Get ready, we're going too. Thrall also requested that we meet up with him for something else, something regarding the prophet."

"Hey Jaina!" someone yelled as he shoved through the crowd, "I'm going too!"

"Ricky? Why?" Jaina said as he looked at her.

"I may be just a mage, but my skills could still be equally useful, and plus…" he lowered his voice, "Are you sure you can trust these… people?"

"Yes Ricky," Jaina replied, "Naruto's not that bad of a person, and if he vouches for them, then I can say I trust them as well."

"But… well…" Ricky said, at a loss for words, "How can you be sure you can trust Naruto then? What has he given you to warrant your trust?"

"I…" Jaina said as she truly thought about it, "It was his attitude towards these things, Ricky… he just emits an aura that makes you want to trust him. I can see these things remember?"

"Well… if you insist…" Ricky said, "But… I'm still going anyways!"

"Trust me, with whatever they'll be doing, we'd just get in the way…. Well I would be in the way, Lina and Sylvanas won't because they're much more maneuverable in forest conditions and fighting those Scourge," Jaina muttered the end to herself but Lina caught it as she bounded over to Jaina, "Jaina! When do you think we're going then?"

"Honestly… I have no idea where Thrall is actually, so I can't really say anything," Jaina said raising an eyebrow mentally as Lina tugged her slightly away from Ricky, who looked confused at the sudden turn of events. Once they were far enough, Lina dropped her charade. Ricky scowled as he thought, _What does that Naruto guy has that I don't? I know Jaina longer, hell he's not even from here! Why do I seem to be losing to that guy? Arrgg…_

"Are you really going to listen to him Jaina?" Lina asked as Jaina looked at her oddly, "You mean his suggestion to fight, or his insinuation that Konoha is bad?"

"Both," Lina said as Jaina just looked at her, "What do you think?"

"Well… since you know him longer, I thought you might listen to him more…" Lina replied honestly as Jaina sighed softly.

"Naruto hasn't presented any ill-will towards us, and I know what Ricky wants – he just wants to impress me enough in the field so that the next time he asks me out I would accept. We're just mages, we may be able to fight, but not on this scale. Konoha is, according to Naruto, a military village, and those are quite potentially some of the best we can get," Jaina said before looking downtrodden, "In fact, I think I'd just get in their way too…."

"Jaina!" Lina scolded her as Jaina looked up curiously, noticing exactly how Lina was actually quite tall, "Don't think like that… it's true that we may have better physical abilities, but you're still powerful in your own right. Even Prince Kael said so, remember?"

"You mean the elf that tried courting me? Or are there other Kaels around?" Jaina asked curiously as Lina raised an eyebrow, "Nope, only one Kael. Hm, to think you once dated the Prince of the High Elves…"

"Oh," Jaina said as she reddened and Lina laughed lightly before Kakashi came over, "Is there anything you wish to tell us, Jaina-san, before we start on the sealing? Naruto has already left the island from what I can tell."

"That fast? What did he do, using the Hiraishin without the seal?" Jaina asked as Kakashi wondered about that too, "That could be a possibility. He just used it to go somewhere, I don't know where though…"

"Wait…" Jaina said as she thought a bit more and searched through her clothes. Finding nothing, she started, "I think I know where he is… during the fight with Madara, he somehow managed to slip one of his special kunai into the folds of my clothing, but I think it was dropped when he couldn't handle the blunt force and sort of ran headfirst into me."

"He slipped it into your clothes?" Kakashi asked as Jaina reddened. _Hehehe, Naruto, I never thought you would be like this…_ Kakashi thought with a hidden smirk. "You thought he was groping me?" Jaina asked, slightly flustered.

"Well…" Kakashi said as he held up his Icha Icha – the last one ever made by Jiraiya at least – and presented it to Jaina, "His teacher wrote this book, what can you really expect?"

Jaina took the book pensively as she flipped to a random page. She looked at the text, "Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"I don't understand your native language, remember?" Jaina said, "Now that I think about it, how did you know about Common anyways?"

"You mean English?" Kakashi said, "There are other countries beyond the elemental nations, just that we don't usually venture out, and vice versa, but occasionally we do have to, so we need knowledge of foreign language. All of them here are heirs to a prominent family… well except Sakura, but she's probably the best at politics here so she learns it too to help us." (**Neji's the clan heir, technically, to the branch family here, but he was too young when his father died so someone else took over until he could do it**)

"That still doesn't make me understand the language that's written in your book," Jaina deadpanned as Kakashi laughed, "Well, looks like I'll have to recite whatever you found then shall I?"

"No thanks," Jaina quickly said, "He said his teacher was a super pervert already, while you're, thankfully, just a pervert."

"Just a pervert…" Kakashi said, crying anime tears as Jaina sweatdropped at that and edged away, "Okayy…"

**Naruto**

As Naruto appeared at the site of the kunai he sensed, he looked around for it immediately, "Huh? I swear I dropped on top of it…"

Naruto looked around before looking down. Right beneath him was a layer of dirt, but it looked fresh, as if recently overturned. Naruto crouched, and using a simple doton technique moved the pile until he saw a glint and dug his kunai up, before securing it. "Now to find Thrall… Where did he say he was going again…"

Completely lost in the forest, he leapt up into the forest, looking for clues as to his exact whereabouts. After randomly searching in one direction, he found traces of broken rocks, and as he continued to move forward, saw gigantic boulders extending out of the ground – the remnants from his Chibaku Tensei. "Gotcha."

Naruto then began to trace his steps, trying to find the destroyed camp, but he was unsuccessful although he now had a good bearing of where he was. He remembered Thrall talking about moving North to a plateau, but decided that rather than explore it, he would simply find them. He sat down and began to gather Senjutsu chakra again. _Funny how now I always try to use Sage Mode now… Am I starting to rely on it and the Rinnegan too much?_ Naruto wondered as he felt the currents of the air, and finally the energy and absorbed it. _Doesn't matter, what matters more is that I need to remake my coat… stupid attacks completely shredded it apart… I wonder how tou-san never got his torn, maybe he's just better at fighting than I am_.

"Now… where are you…" Naruto whispered to himself as he gathered more energy and looked around the site, before realizing something. There was another source of energy that was actively gathering Senjutsu chakra as well – moving. _Interesting… I'll file it away for later_, Naruto thought as he spread his senses out more, before finding Thrall. He sensed a very faint signature at extreme ranges, and unsure if it really was Thrall, decided to follow it. Of course, he didn't know that he was going right to Tyrande and Malfurion who were readying themselves to retrieve the Druid of the Claws.

A couple miles away, a female night elf looked around, curious at who was manipulating the Nature like her. _Is a druid here?_ She wondered as she quickly deciphered the signature. _Doesn't feel like a druid… in fact, it doesn't even feel night elf, or elf in general._ She quickly packed and left her small hut, following the trail, but was shocked as the source suddenly travelled several dozen meters in a span of a few seconds, far too fast for her to follow. (**Thanks Oxycoon for the idea)**

Naruto quickly scaled the cliff as he rushed through the forest, heedless of anything that rushed by, only occasionally activating his Rinnegan to check his surroundings. He noticed a couple of night elves but not much more. Strangely, he didn't feel a large pack that would indicate the Orcs, but rather a few, then more deeper underground. _Underground?_ Naruto thought as he leapt through the forest, before sensing that the pair of signatures were descending as well. Naruto stopped, pretty sure that he was not on the right track, but decided on checking it out, if anything for more information. The crystal necklace suddenly glowed.

"Jaina-chan?" Naruto asked as the voice came over from the necklace, though it was in his head. He stopped on a branch, listening to Jaina.

"_Naruto, where are you right now?"_ Jaina asked as he looked around.

"Actually, apart from knowing that I'm in the middle of the Ashenvale forest, I have no clue. I followed the wrong energy signature but I'm checking it out as well, to make sure if there's anything useful that we can know about. But now that I think about it, why didn't I just follow the guy back to the mainland?" Naruto asked.

"_The messenger also said that the Orc came to them, not the other way around, so we don't actually know where they are either. In any case, check it out if you want, the summoning seal won't be ready for at least another day,"_ Jaina said as Naruto nodded, "_How did you get all the way into Ashenvale that fast anyways?"_

"The kunai you dropped Jaina-chan," Naruto replied as he felt… fluster?... coming from the other side of the crystal, "Is there anything wrong?"

"_Your teacher is insisting that you used that time to cope a feel,"_ Jaina replied as Naruto reddened, "Tell Kakashi-sensei I will have a good _talk_ when I see him again."

"_Okay, be careful_," Jaina said.

"Nah, it's not fun that way, bye," Naruto said as he cut the connection himself and leapt forward again, wanting to find out what was going on. Jaina tried to contact him but it resulted in silence as Naruto ignored it. Naruto started leaping through the trees again at a faster rate as he felt the signatures getting dimmer as they went underground. He suddenly felt yet another presence which he felt similar to Mannaroth's, only more tamed and controlled, yet as if it was purposefully made weakened for some reason. Naruto shrugged it off as he came to a large cave.

"Another cave?" Naruto muttered as he stepped in. It was dark, but Naruto had no problems adjusting to the light, although he nearly activated the Rinnegan, he convinced himself that it would be better if he didn't rely on it as much as he was right now. He moved through the darkness, hiding with the darker shadows, until he came across the two signatures that he found. He cursed.

Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage were the ones he found, along with a contingent of night elf sentinels and some other night elf males. Tyrande, having better ears, picked up the soft cursing and turned around, but seeing no one there, was unsure if it was just the wind or if someone had followed them. Malfurion turned to Tyrande, "Is there anything wrong, my love?"

"I thought I heard cursing…" Tyrande said as Malfurion, at that, stretched his senses. Naruto knew that hiding was futile when he sensed the energy probing him, yet not penetrating since he was still in Sage Mode, but in another minute he would be out, and would be found out, and thus found no reason to keep hiding himself, even if he really wished to. He stepped out of the shadow, five meters away from the group. He purposefully made a loud noise as he stepped on the ground as he spoke.

"You know, had I been an assassin sent to kill you two, you would've been dead. Um… what's your name?" Naruto asked the night elf as he never picked up his name, all he knew was that he was powerful and was apparently Tyrande's lover.

"Na… Naruto?" Tyrande exclaimed before slowly lowering her bow as Malfurion introduced himself, "I am Malfurion Stormrage, Archdruid of the Night Elves."

"You're really good at sensing," Naruto said bluntly as Malfurion raised an eyebrow, "I didn't even sense you… how did you blend in with the nature anyhow?"

"No, you did, your presence was probing me the whole time, but… well, it's a secret," Naruto grinned before having to dodge a dozen arrows again. "There you go again Tyrande, can you _please_ stop it!"

"What are you doing here?" Tyrande asked as she raised her bow again, but was held down by Malfurion, "No need for violence Tyrande, let's just see what he wants."

"I was actually here to one," Naruto said as he took out the Hiraishin kunai, "retrieve this, two, to find this gigantic Scourge bastion which is… somewhere. Thrall has asked us to aid him in destroying it and I'm suppose to meet up with them, but I found the wrong signature and followed you. Three, when I figured out what was wrong, I decided to gather information to see what's useful and what's not. Judging from what your expressions are… you know where the bastion is don't you?"

"We had an encounter with a particularly large undead… bastion you say, that has corrupted parts of our forest, but we're not sure if it's the one you're looking for," Malfurion said, "There are, however, Orc presence there, so it _may_ be the one you're looking for."

"Is there anything I can do to get that information?" Naruto asked as Tyrande snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"Tyrande!" Malfurion chastised as Tyrande reddened although Naruto couldn't see it, "Provided that you can promise us that your forces _can _destroy the bastion, then perhaps I can tell you where it is."

"How big is it?"

"It numbers in the tens of thousands, and many of our warriors have been sacrificed to keep the infestation back. So far, we don't see any signs of decreasing numbers… if anything they seem to increase," Tyrande said finally, agreeing with her lover's decision.

"Wait," Naruto said as he contacted Jaina, "Jaina-chan?"

"_Yeah?_" Jaina asked.

"I know who the two are now, its Tyrande and Malfurion, I think they know the position of the bastion, but in return I need to promise them that I _can_ destroy it, and probably something else," Naruto informed Jaina as there was a pause on the other end.

"_See what they want, and try to strike up an alliance at least to attack this bastion then. I think you can handle this situation on your own, so be careful… not that you'll listen_," Jaina said as Naruto laughed a bit.

"Okay, okay, Jaina-chan, I'll see you soon, ja ne," Naruto said as he cut chakra to the necklace and looked at the night elves, "What? I was contacting my leader for instruction. There _is_ one more thing – if provided we can give you the time when we attack, will you assist at least for this assault? I know we don't like each other, but we can at least strike up an alliance to deal with the Scourge, then go back and continue kicking each other's asses."

"Hmm…" Malfurion murmured as he thought to himself and turned to Tyrande, "It _would_ be a good suggestion to ally ourselves for the threat, but what do you think?"

"…" Tyrande didn't answer for a while as Naruto waited, before creating a lot of clones. Malfurion watched in confusion as two Naruto's sat down as the rest emitted clouds of smoke and became… cards?

"I'm guessing this will take a while so…" Naruto said as he began to play Go Fish with his clone partner, "Do you have a three?"

"Go Fish. Do you have a seven?"

"Go Fish…" the two blonds went at it for a few minutes until Tyrande finally makes a decision, "Very well… Although I do not like it, I will agree to help, but we _do_ need those druids Malfurion… What are you doing Naruto?"

"I'm playing Go Fish against myself… and losing," Naruto muttered as he looked, "I heard you loud and clear, but I still find it funny how I'm losing to myself in a game… I guess I'm the only one who can do that…"

"Right…" Tyrande had long given up on trying to guess if Naruto was sane or not, and just decided to go with it as Malfurion shook his head, amused at Naruto's tendency, "Naruto, if you will, can you assist us on gathering some of our forces?"

"Sure…?" Naruto said as Malfurion sensed his confusion and clarified, "Druids are required to enter an… area called the Emerald Dream, if you will, and the only way is to, for a lack of a better word, hibernate. We are here to wake up some of the druids to complete the army required to assault the undead."

"Oh," Naruto replied as Tyrande led the group, now including Naruto, down, as Malfurion walked beside him, wanting to know more about the person which seemed so different. "You seem different from the other humans, anyhow, more… powerful, in a sense, as if there's more to you than normal."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, afraid of the answer. _Crap, did he find out about Kyubi?_

"There seems to be another source of power inside you, but I can't really feel it. The little I feel, however, seemed demonic in nature. Have you been in contact with demons before?"

"Yes, I… encountered one when we fought one of the sub-leaders of the Burning Legion, who was controlling the Orc, or rather those who seemed berserk," Naruto replied carefully, making sure to keep out any mention of Konoha or that fact that he was from a different dimension.

"I see," Malfurion said but knew that Naruto was keeping some things hidden – both of them know, "I feel that you do not wish to deprive deeper into your other encounter then, yes?"

"Yeah, it's a more painful experience," Naruto admitted in honesty as he had no reason to lie still, "it's helped me out of tough situations before but I would rather not talk about it."

"I'm sorry for intruding on you, yet you seem very different to the other humans I have seen, even if I have not seen much," Malfurion stated as Naruto chuckled, "My teacher referred to me as one of the most unpredictable person he ever knows if it makes you feel more secure."

"That, I would have to keep my opinion about," Malfurion said as Tyrande suddenly stopped and turned around, "Malfurion, there's a small group of Furblogs there."

"Of all places?" Malfurion said in confusion as he headed towards the small group of Furblogs and began to chat with them for a bit while Naruto looked in confusion, "They look familiar…"

"You know this particular group?"

"I think I met it while I was searching for Sasuke but paid it no mind… it looks like they're one of the few not to get attacked by him," Naruto said as Tyrande turned sharply, "Attacked?"

"Sasuke attacked a number of wild animals, and it was the carcass that we got interested and I was sent out to search from, you know him probably, one of your archers noticed him as well a while ago," Naruto said as Tyrande nodded.

"I recall that encounter that you spoke of, but was he at the site of battle a few days ago?" Tyrande asked. Naruto nodded, "He was the reason why I looked battered before even facing Madara…"

"Great… just what we need, "Tyrande sighed as Naruto turned to her, "He is none of your problem, he is mine, and mine alone. I _will_ deal with him myself… because I failed him."

"Failed him?" Tyrande asked as Malfurion moved back, "These Furblogs are here waiting for their brethren who had gone with retrieve some holy water from a nearby fountain, but several hours have passed and yet they have still not returned. They have asked me to find out what happened to those Furblog and if we could gather the water."

"I'll go, I'm faster than any of you if I know the directions," Naruto volunteered as they looked at him, before looking at each other and nodding. Malfurion gave Naruto the small vial and gave him the rough directions, before Naruto ran off. Malfurion looked at Tyrande, "So, what have you learnt about him as well?"

"He is… sophisticated, and appears to carry a large burden on him," Tyrande said, "I could see that he has some sort of mask on but I can't read him at all… it's almost scary thinking about it, I have never seen anyone who has done that before."

"A burden…" Malfurion said to himself as he looked at the direction which Naruto has ran off to, before motioning for the party to continue, "He will catch up later, we should keep going."

Meanwhile, Naruto hunted for the fountain in the semi-darkness as he ventured even deeper. He eventually came across some spiders as he rushed past as well as a few red and brown spots, before stopping abruptly. _Red and brown spots?_ Naruto wondered as he looked back. What he saw was unnerving – the giant spiders were eating the dead Furblogs, but one of them had a glowing… thing in their hands and Naruto ventured closer. The spiders suddenly attacked and Naruto was forced back a couple meters, but quickly made short work of them using the wind blades mounted on his forearm protector. He studied the Furblogs, and was surprised when one of them still spoke, even when his legs were partially eaten, "Take this…" it said as it loosened its hand and revealed a vial, "Please… take this… to our tribesmen…"

"I will," Naruto said as the Furblog grunted in pain, "Rest in peace." Naruto continued as he activated the wind blades and the Furblog looked appreciative. Naruto slashed down directly into the heart of the Furblog, ending its torment as there was no way to save it at all, and the least Naruto could do was to put it out of its misery. Naruto pocketed the vial as he sped back quickly to the tribesmen earlier. As he approached, another Furblog stood up, "Have you found our kinsmen?"

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said as he held out both vials, empty and full, "But I found them too late; they were devoured by giant spiders. One was still alive, but he died soon afterwards. He gave me this to give back."

"Thank you," the Furblog said as it remained silent the whole time before moving back to the rest of the group, as Naruto took off, following the Night Elf's signatures again as he quickly caught up.

"That was fast," Malfurion commented as Naruto remained silent for a while before speaking, "That's because I found the Furblogs sent."

"So they were still alive then," Malfurion deducted expecting it. Naruto shook his head, "No, they were devoured."

"Oh," Malfurion said, "But… I don't recall ever having such vicious creatures in this domain…"

"Many things have transpired since you were last awake, Malfurion," Tyrande said, "And many things could have happened in ten thousand years."

Naruto remained silent although he was surprised at how old they were. Then again, he reflected, many thing were weird here, it might not be so surprising after all. Soon, they came across a large clearing, with an ancient door to the right. As Naruto looked on curiously, Malfurion suddenly spoke up, "Oh no, how could I have forgotten!"

"What is it, Malfurion?" Tyrande asked. Malfurion said a single word, "Illidan."

"He was imprisoned _here_?" Tyrande asked as Naruto looked back and forth.

"If someone wouldn't mind…" he said in a quiet voice as a huntress replied, "Illidan Stormrage, from what I remember, was the brother of Malfurion here, but he was lusted after demonic power and ended up betraying us just to sate his hunger. I was but a child at that time, so I can't remember much, but I know that he was imprisoned and sentenced for eternity."

"Demonic power, huh…" Naruto said to himself as the two argued, before Tyrande waved the sentinels forward.

"No Tyrande! I forbid you from freeing him," Malfurion said desperately as Tyrande glared back.

"Only the Goddess may forbid me anything," she said simply as her troops went in after her, the door sealing shut right afterwards as Malfurion sighed.

"So…" Naruto said as Malfurion turned back, having forgotten that he was there.

"I'm sorry Naruto to have you see us arguing like this," Malfurion apologized as Naruto waved it off.

"It doesn't matter, but… what exactly happened between you and this Illidan? All I got from one of the Sentinels was that he was… well, your brother," Naruto said as Malfurion sighed.

"That he was," Malfurion said, "We best get going, I'll tell you what happened along the way… you will need to know if he really becomes free."

With that, they continued on their way to the cavern which housed the druids while Naruto listened in on Malfurion's tales between his brother and himself. At the end of the tale, Naruto was deep in thought, before replying back.

"Malfurion," he said, gaining the attention on him, "Don't blame him… demonic energy _is_ very addicting… its hard enough to control, and when you start to use it, you always feel more powerful, as if you can take on the whole world. And not only that, but also the most effective way to combat a demon…" at that point Malfurion was listening in closely as Naruto trailed off, before beginning again.

"Is to use it's own power against him," Naruto finished with a small sigh, "Don't blame your brother for his action in this, and quite frankly, give him a second chance – maybe he would've repented after ten thousand years."

"How did you know that this happened ten thousand years ago?" Malfurion said in surprise.

"I overheard your conversation… hey, are those dragons?" Naruto asked as they came across a small flight of black dragons.

"Yes they are… I can't believe that the remnants of the Black Dragonflight have arrived here," Malfurion replied as the rest of the group took on battle positions.

"What?"

"Never mind, just know that they're… hostile," Malfurion said choosing the last word carefully as Naruto nodded and began a chain of seals, as Malfurion struck first, his spell striking the largest flight directly in the head, before pulling roots out of the sides of he cave and restraining them.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled as he finished the last seal, and from the water underneath a gigantic dragon appeared and smashed itself against the leading dragon as well. Naruto followed immediately, as the droplets were still in the air.

"**Raition: Gian**!" Naruto yelled as a spear of lightning made its way towards the droplets, and proceeded to chain itself around the vapor and the dragons, stunning and wounding them, but they retaliated with a powerful breath attack which knocked some of the druids off their feet as Naruto dodged to the side.

"Damn… they're tough," Naruto said as Malfurion managed to strike yet another, this time in the eye, with his attack, sending it reeling back as Naruto launched about half a dozen wind bullets at the beasts, knocking them back even farther as Malfurion took some vines again.

"Malfurion, chain them!" Naruto yelled as he began another chain of sequence, ending with Tora, as one of the smaller dragon, unable to escape in time, was chained by the vines. "**Katon: Karyu Endan!**"

The white inferno that was the fire dragon spewed out of Naruto's mouth, but unlike others where it sped off immediately, Naruto's gathered briefly right in front of him before exploding into action, the white hot flames searing through the vines and tore into the dragon, burning through its hide and literally disintegrated the dragon into ash from the heat alone. After the flames, Naruto looked at Malfurion, "Sorry about the vines."

"Arcane magic?" Malfurion thought but was distracted as Naruto launched yet another fire attack, this time blazing through but only scorching the hide.

"No, its something different," Naruto replied as he finished and then held his hand out without forming seals, as a tornado appeared in his palms.

"**Futon: Atsugai**!" Naruto yelled out as the tornado discharged, spiraling towards the dragons before striking one directly in the stomach, erupting into a full blown blast which shot the dragon into the wall, causing the wall to crack and then crash down, burying it in the rubble as Malfurion looked on in partial shock. _He has much power, that I know of… but I didn't expect this much… just who is he?_ he thought but snapped out of it as he activated on of his wide area healing spells to heal the druids who were just coming back to consciousness. Meanwhile, Naruto sent out about half a dozen blades, before activating his forearm blades. Twin flashes of light flared in the darkness as the blades formed, humming and ready to strike, as Naruto looked at the dragons and noted their location relative to the kunai. As he stepped forward and a dragon lunged –

– he disappeared in a flash of yellow right next to another dragon as he slashed his blade down before swiping his other one across the wing, sending the dragon crashing down even as he somersaulted over an attack and brought his changed blade now lance down onto the dragon's head, and at the same time using it as a hold to swivel himself beneath the corpse and blocked the attack from the dragon which lunged at him. There was a sudden burst of wind, then silence for a bit as Naruto looked up and saw several cyclones swirling around the dragons who looked confused inside.

"We won't have much time before the cyclones disperse, so we best get moving," Malfurion said as Naruto looked at them curiously, "We _are_ coming back this way right?"

"Yes, but we don't have a lot of time. The more time we waste, the larger and more deadly the bastion becomes," Malfurion explained as Naruto nodded and sprinted down the hall with them, and in moments arrived at a cliff edge as Malfurion looked over, "Oh, good they're awake already."

However, as one of the druids of the talon approached, a bear suddenly attacked and knocked it back, forcing another to cast a cyclone to move it away.

"Oh… it appears that they have lost themselves to their animal instincts…" Malfurion said as Naruto asked, "So… how do you wake them up from it then?"

Malfurion held up a horn, the same one Naruto found a day into this world when he ventured into the forest, "I will need to find a clearing that can give out the most of the horn's call."

"I'll give you cover," Naruto said as he quickly sent a burst of fire right up as the bears all looked at him. As Malfurion looked on and began to run inwards, he warned Naruto, "Do not kill any of them, Naruto."

"Alright, alright, calm down, I won't do anything," Naruto said as he dodged yet another slash from the bears, and continued his dance with the pack for a while, at least until he heard a low bellowing sound several minutes later. The bears were silent for a time, before slowly being enveloped in light, and all of them transformed as Malfurion moved back.

"I take it that the sound was the horn?" Naruto said as Malfurion nodded, "Come, we must hurry back."

"If you say those dragons are… hostile, does that mean that it won't matter if they're… let's call it eliminated?" Naruto asked as Malfurion looked on.

"…No, I suppose it won't matter too much in the end," Malfurion said, "But still we must hurry."

"I know, I know, I'll deal with it," Naruto said as he disappeared in a flash of light as Malfurion waved his newly acquired troops forward. As they charged forward, tearing through any enemies that may have still been left in their first rampage, they heard he sounds of intense fighting, and curses. Lots and lots of curses, before a particularly loud explosion occurred, and dust streamed through. The druids coughed as Malfurion waved the dust cloud away before moving forward. He arrived at the clearing where Naruto was, only to see him choking as well and waving the dust away.

"Oh man… that was _not_ supposed to happen," Naruto said as he hacked out the rest of the dust in his lungs.

"Your exploding trick again?" Malfurion asked. Naruto shook his head, "No, just a complication when I tried to write my seals. Nothing serious."

Malfurion looked at the remnants of the clearing, as well as the fine dust that used to be five feet of the walls of the entire clearing, and decided that he did _not_ want to know what is serious for Naruto. "Very well, can we move now then?"

"Yeah, just one more thing," Naruto said as he walked over to a pile of rubble, and his wind lance flashed on, "I forgot about this guy. Let's go." Together, they moved through the hallways, taking care not to destroy the cave anymore than Naruto had, _although_, Malfurion thought, _it can't really be helped seeing as they were the remnants from Dreadwing's flight_. Soon, they reached the spectral bridge as Malfurion led his troops over, but the cave began to rumble as several golems pulled themselves out the wall.

"Get your asses out of there!" Naruto yelled as he charged up two blue spheres, "**Rasengan**!"

Two golems were pushed back and promptly disintegrated from the force, but more were still coming as Malfurion looked back, "Naruto, we're almost through! Just hold them off a little more! No trees here…"

"Trees?" Naruto said.

"I can create reinforcements if there are trees, by summoning treants," Malfurion explained as Naruto dodged a rocky fist and leapt back and began making hand signs.

"Well why don't you say so? **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan**!" Naruto shouted as trees began sprouting from the sides of the cave as Malfurion, rather than look on shocked, immediately began casting Forces of Nature as treants appeared and began attacking the golems. As the final druid passed over, Malfurion yelled, "Naruto, get over now!"

Naruto, on hearing the command, immediately launched several air bullets which impacted on the golems knocking them back, before back flipping over the bridge even as he unleashed yet more air bullets, managing to tear one apart as the treants tore through another, before the mana sustaining them ran out and they collapsed. Malfurion quickly deactivated the bridge to prevent the golems from moving forward, before turning to Naruto, "We best get moving."

"Got it," Naruto said as they ran back towards the gates that imprisoned Illidan, before seeing the gates open once more, and Tyrande moving forward.

"Tyrande!" Malfurion said as he moved forward, and seeing someone out of Naruto vision, turned cold, "Illidan…"

"Brother… will you still not forgive me?" a deep voice sounded as Naruto moved forward, only to see Malfurion about to attack Illidan, and vice versa. "I have changed."

"What you did was despicable Illidan, allying yourself with the Burning Legion, just to quell your thirst for magic," Malfurion countered as Naruto had enough. Enhancing his voice with chakra, he yelled out, "Enough!"

"This is our business, Naruto, don't get in the way," Malfurion said as Naruto activated his Rinnegan, followed by pushing Kyubi's chakra into his eyes. The result was a blood red Rinnegan which caused Malfurion and Tyrande to widen their eyes, and for Illidan to growl, "I sense demonic energy… are there demons nearby."

"Naruto, you don't understand," Malfurion explained before being cut off by Naruto.

"Yes I do, I know the powers of a demon very well, and I know what it will do to a person better than you ever will Malfurion," Naruto said, "It's far more potent than the energies we naturally wield, humans, night elves, whatever. Once you get a feel for it without it damaging you, you're addicted to it."

"And how would you know of this?" Malfurion asked, "How can you even fathom the powers of a demon? And overall, that was not his greatest crime – his greatest crime lies in betraying our kinsmen and recklessly endangering the night elves."

"Give him a chance to repent – I told you, the most effective way to slay a demon is to use its own powers against them, and if what you told me about him is correct, then he has a far greater chance at killing them than you ever can," Naruto said.

"And what would you know if it?" Illidan said, curious, as Naruto turned around, forgetting about everything else, "Because I know a demon personally."

"That is preposterous!" Malfurion exclaimed, "How could you even fathom such a thing?"

"When you're eternally bound to him in life and death," Naruto said solemnly, "You get to know him pretty well. Now is not the time for this, we need to move to destroy the bastion."

"Very well…" Malfurion said as he turned to Illidan, "We'll settle this later."

**Whew, done the first part – the next part will include the big-ass fight between all the factions, in a 3v1 situation… or a 4v1 if Konoha is counted as a separate one. Although this chapter didn't come out as expected… I was imagining that Naruto got pissed at Illidan's situation and then loosen his tongue and tell the night elves of Kyubi and his seal but alas nothing ever goes right anymore… Oh well, the next part will come out ASAP, until then, farewell**

**PyroC0ntrol, out *Big fire burns him to ashes*  
Not like that…**


	13. Clash of Worlds Part 2

**Author's Notes: Well, let's get going!**

**Well, looks like I've got a small change of plans, don't worry, it's nothing too big, I'll tell you after both events are finished – be warned in advance that Naruto will have to return to Konoha for the second event, though he won't stay long in the village… well that depends too. Jaina and/or Lina and/or Sylvanas might go with him, making all the girls (and guys) in Konoha jealous… and Mei too, but then they get into a catfight, and you get the picture.**

**And yes, Hakkyou no Yami, I made her out to be too crazy… initially I was suppose to make Naruto dodge that but then… I need to change it a bit actually, you raised a really good point. Trust that the edited bit will be out soon after this releases – I've already sent you a message about that so I can't tell you personally, I'm sorry. And yes, he's the top reviewer, he gets special privileges. Frostius and Oxycoon does too and I'll try to answer each person's questions individually and if not in the author's notes.**

**Disclaimer: PyroC0ntrol…  
*Disclaimer Machine shuts down as Pyro walks out the generator room, it exploding behind him in a spectacular fireball as Pyro dusts his shoulders off*  
Pyro: Problem Solved… oh wait does that mean I need to get a lawyer now…? Oh whatever *Readies shotgun* BRING IT!**

**Chapter 13: Clash of Worlds – Part 2**

As Naruto emerged from underground, he was met with glaring light as Malfurion beckoned the group forward, reaching a base after a few minutes.

"You've set up your base right here?" Naruto asked as Tyrande nodded, "The undead bastion which we think you spoke of is there."

Tyrande pointed straight ahead as Naruto looked and promptly froze.

Thousands. No, not nearly that little – the entire plain was packed with the undead from one side to another, and on the far side, as Naruto squinted and activated his Rinnegan –

– Was the Orc army, with Thrall leading. They were attempting to hold back the onslaught, but even at this range Naruto could tell they were having trouble. Naruto turned to the two, "Is there anyway to get there fast?"

"We have rides, but they're picky on who can ride them," Malfurion offered, "Otherwise you'll just have to sneak through, which would be extremely difficult."

"I guess," Naruto said, after a moment, "That I'm sneaking through then."

"Are you crazy?" Tyrande asked, "That is an entire base of undead, far larger in numbers than we have ever seen, and possible you."

"Well, fine, there _is_ another way…" Naruto said as he contacted Jaina, "Jaina-chan?"

"_Yes Naruto_?"

"Is the seal array almost ready? I think it's been a whole day…"

"_Your personal seals are still being copied over and over, but we currently have a little less than hundred arrows with the seal, certified ones at least. The primary summoning array is ready_."

"Call everyone over, I found the undead bastion, only we're not attacking it from Thrall's side."

"_What? What do you mean?_"

"We're going to wreak havoc," Naruto said, "from the other side with the Night Elves. Hope the elves won't care too much."

"_I doubt it."_

"You have one hour before I start the summoning," Naruto said as there was silence over the crystal connection.

"_That should give us enough time to assemble the entire battalion I guess_."

"Great," Naruto said as he cut off the flow of chakra, before looking at Malfurion, "Is there any place that will allow me to summon an army?"

"We could clear some trees…" Malfurion suggested, "But…"

"I'll replace them later," Naruto said, "You can use them as the medium for an army of treants, right? You better hurry up though, I need to charge up chakra first, and I'll need to stay stationary."

"Alright," Malfurion said reluctantly as a massive section of the forest disappeared, only to reveal a giant army of treants which began assaulting the undead forces who retaliated with a wall of Ghouls. Naruto sat down in the center, and began to compress and flow his chakra in the right way. Blue wisps of energy, sometimes intersecting with wisps of red, flowed in circles around Naruto, sometimes lashing out, and sometimes simply flowing before whipping in another direction. Tyrande watched, mesmerized at the power, before looking and mentioned to Malfurion, "We need to help support as well I guess."

"Very well," Malfurion said as he turned to Illidan, "Lead a small contingent and attempt a spear attack, Illidan. Do not disappoint me, please – I will believe in you just one more time."

"You will not regret it, brother," Illidan said as he moved along, gathering short ranged fighters as he began drawing directly on the energies of the undead. There was a pregnant pause as the Ghouls slowed suddenly, giving the treants a slight overwhelming advantage, before it balanced out as Malfurion looked over. _He's drawing energy directly from the pool in front of him… it is making the undead weaker each passing minute… So Naruto is correct in that regard I guess, I'm sorry I doubted the two of you._

Illidan, once gathered enough energy, sent it directly into his twin blades as a group of huntresses gathered, before Illidan began explaining the situation. Some looked reluctant to listen, but in the end, all of them followed Illidan who warned them to wait until he's in the fray before attacking. _I will not disappoint you, brother… and Naruto's trust, even if he is an unknown…_

With a loud war cry, Illidan charged in, his demonically charged war blades cutting a bloody path through the entire undead army as he expertly dodged each of the frenzied strikes of the enemy, as dozens of glaives suddenly emerged from the forest, slashing its way through several undead as the huntresses charged forward, taking down row after row of Ghouls and other undead. Meanwhile, Naruto began glowing brighter and brighter as he sensed the seal miles away, before finally, he stood up from his position, and flashed through five hand signs.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled as his chakra formed the seal which was scribed in Theramore and began to glow. In Theramore, the same seal also began to glow as the troops on top stood nervously, before a strange sensation of nothingness appeared, before they were deposited onto the ground in a heap.

Ricky had just managed to turn the corner before the glow vanished, not able to catch up, "Damnit!"

"Oww…" one of the Archers said as Lina, luckily, floated above them all, looking over the entire battle.

"You know Thrall's on the other side right Naruto?" Lina asked.

"Yeah, but there's simply too many Scourge to move through and get over, but I'm pretty sure he knows of the Night Elves' base here, so we'll just attack here. What did Shikamaru think of?"

"He was expecting the melee attackers from the Orc troops since we told them but I think he'll have to improvise," Lina replied.

"I'll need to find Illidan again…" Naruto muttered as he turned to Tyrande, "Any way to contact Illidan when he's deep in shit?"

"Who's Illidan?" Lina asked.

"I'll tell you later. Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled over as Kakashi moved over only to freeze up looking at the Night Elves who towered over him. He was already considered tall but looking at the Night Elves…

"So… Who's Thrall?"

"Not here, these are Night Elves, who have agreed to help us kill the undead," Naruto said, "This is Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion…"

"Stormrage," Malfurion supplied as Naruto gave a nod of thanks, "Malfurion Stormrage, the leaders of the Night Elf Sentinels and Druids. Somewhere in the fray there…"

At that Naruto pointed in the group of undead that was being cut apart, creating a line which everyone could see huntresses moving through, "Is Illidan Stormrage, the only melee leader in this group, and arguably the best to take down the Scourge in just about the entire Night Elf army short of a demigod."

"Only he was killed," Tyrande replied in a low tone as Malfurion held her.

"Killed?" Naruto asked.

"Our demigod, Cenarius, was killed by the Orcs," Tyrande replied as Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "Do they, by any chance, happen to have red skin rather than the greed?"

"How did you know?" Tyrande asked, surprised.

"Those were corrupted by the Burning Legion," Naruto replied, "Demonic energy was surging through the entire plateau they resided in when we retrieved one of the Orc leaders, and after that we found the culprit and defeated him."

"I see…" Tyrande said as Jaina moved forward, "Ugh, my head is dizzy…"

"The dizziness will pass soon, Jaina-chan. Good to see you," Naruto smiled and turned to Lina, "Good to see you too… wow, when did you learn how to float?"

"I've always knew it, just didn't bother to use it," Lina replied as Naruto nodded, before looking back at Kakashi, "So, what's the new plan then? Rush up and ask them why we're not invited to the party?"

"That could work… provided we don't get killed," Kakashi deadpanned, "Not everyone has the same healing capability as you, you know."

"Fine, fine," Naruto said absentmindedly before seeing Illidan move back with his troops.

"I've cut a small swath through the enemy creeps and managed to disable… something, I'm not sure what it was," Illidan reported, "All I know was that it was emanating _huge_ amounts of energy out, and that once I destroyed it the ranged… enemies, seemed more drained."

"A source of power?" Malfurion asked, "If that is the case, then we will need to find and destroy them all – I doubt that there is only one providing energy to all of them."

"There _is_ one more thing," Illidan said as Malfurion looked over, "What is it?"

"I… encountered someone as well…" Illidan said as he produced the ashes, "I wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed like a Dreadlord."

"So you defeated an enemy leader as well," Malfurion said, slightly surprised. _Alright, I'm glad I admitted that I'm wrong about Illidan and trusted Naruto's judgment._

"It doesn't matter, but it's a good thing you arrived Illidan," Naruto said, "My people's army has arrived, but we need close combatants to… let's say block the enemy while we engage at range, but currently we don't have many close combatants, so…"

"I will provide support as you march on?" Illidan stated more than asked as Naruto nodded, "Yeah, can you do it?"

"I guess," Illidan replied as Naruto waved Neji and Sakura over, "We'll be your backup."

Sakura tightened her gloves as Neji began channeling his chakra through his body, "We're ready."

"We'll wait until our group is uhh…" Naruto said, "Back in formation…"

Sakura noticed the change in Naruto immediately. _He's more mature… what happened to him?_

"Naruto…" Sakura started as Naruto turned to her, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Hopefully, I think…" Naruto said, "But no time for guessing, it's time for action. Jaina-chan, what's your position?"

"I'm leading the Priests to help heal anyone injured," Jaina replied.

"Focus on healing the Night Elves first – they're our first line of defense," Naruto instructed as Jaina nodded, before moving back with her group. Before that, however, she walked over to Naruto, face a bit red, "Is there anything else, Jaina-chan?"

She did something he didn't expect: she tiptoed and lightly kissed him on the cheek, "For luck Naruto," she said quietly, furiously blushing as she ran back. Naruto touched the cheek she kissed as he blushed as well. Unknowingly, Jaina kissed the other cheek, just as Lina kissed Naruto's left when he was unconscious.

"She…" Naruto said quietly as Sakura watched from the sides. _What… what is she doing?_

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a second?" Sakura asked as Naruto turned, "Sure, what's up?"

"Well…" Sakura said, not sure how to start, "Why?"

"Why? Why what?" Naruto asked, confused, "I don't understand you…"

"Answer this truthfully, not to a friend, not to your teammate, but to your nee-san," Sakura said as she took a deep breath, "Do you have feelings for her?"

"I…" Naruto said, "I'm not sure…"

"Why then? Why would you stay here? I thought you wanted to be Hokage?" Sakura asked.

"I do…" Naruto said, "but…"

"But what?" Sakura asked, "What do you see here and not in Konoha? Are you willing to leave just for here? And-"

"Sakura," Naruto replied coldly as Sakura instantly stopped, "We'll deal with this later – we have a battle to fight right now."

"Oh," Sakura said lamely, "Right… sorry."

"Shikamaru," Naruto called, "Are you done with the formation?"

"Yeah, roughly," Shikamaru said as Naruto grinned, baring his fangs, "Then let's go. Illidan, if you will?"

"My troops are ready as well," Illidan replied as they began to speed off. On their way, Illidan asked, "What was that about? Konoha?"

"It's personal. Konoha is the village I came from," Naruto replied.

"And the Hokage?" Illidan asked.

"Leader of our village," Naruto replied. Just then, a few Night Elf archers appeared.

"Sir, our forces are being decimated!" an archer exclaimed.

"Reinforcements are coming," Illidan said as he beckoned the troops forward even faster as the ninjas leapt into the trees, searching and acquiring targets as they see them. Sakura was the first to engage as she leapt up, with Naruto following with a small scale Shinra Tensei to boost her speed up and she flipped all the way down where she charged chakra to her fist.

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura screamed out as she shattered the ground underneath the undead, and the ground began to crack, before deforming as rocks of various sizes began to sink and/or rise up, before completely shattering form the extreme force still within and sinking to form a crater several meters wide and deep.

"What the hell…? Did she just tear up the ground?" exclaimed Jaina, Lina, and Sylvanas as everyone stared slack jawed at the devastation even as Naruto and Neji leapt over and began to engage in close quarter combat. Naruto flashed around with his wind blades, shearing right through the ranks even as Illidan joined with his war cry and followed up with several slashes, ending with a wide area sweep as he jumped, while Naruto unsheathed his katana for the range it would provide. Neji, on the other hand, blasted several away at once with a simple palm thrust, mystifying the elves.

"What the…?" Sylvanas inquired, "Is it some sort of energy that's allowing this Neji to do such a feat?"

"Yeah… mendoukuse…" Shikamaru drawled even as he looked alert. He watched as Naruto slashed out, and a gigantic blade of wind appeared and sliced its way through, before looking at Sylvanas, "Launch the arrows at those two points. Naruto."

"_What is it? Wait… Shikamaru? When did you have the crystal?_" Naruto asked.

"Never mind that, we're launching the arrows," Shikamaru replied as there was silence, before a buzzing noise appeared as well as the chirping of birds, "_I'm ready_."

"Fire," Shikamaru said as Sylvanas also added her own fire to the rain of arrows flying down. Hundreds of arrows descended as time seemingly slowed. As each arrow landed, Naruto formed a hand sign, as three more clones appeared. They then smirked as they all disappeared in a flash of yellow with blue lightning streaks. Later, hordes of undead began dying. Thrall saw the yellow flashes at last.

"Come my warriors! Our aid has arrived, push these vile beasts back!" Thrall roared as he launched several lightning bolts from his hammer as his own troops thundered into the fray with far greater morale, crashing like a tidal wave upon the enemy troops. Ghouls flew every which way as taurens slammed their hammers and fists upon the ground, creating small tremors and holes – just not like those that Sakura were, and still is, producing.

Naruto, on the other hand, was completely dominating his own battlefield as he and his clones cut a swath of destruction around them in a one meter radius due to a combination of wind blades and Chidori Nagashi. Whatever didn't die from the powered strikes of lightning were instantaneously cut down by a close ranged wind blade. Hundreds of Ghouls fell, but to Naruto, it seemed as if for every one that died, several more would replace it. That is, until the second wave of arrows, this time enchanted to be on fire, started, and started to burn the corpses, lighting the ground in a hellish yellow, as if lanterns have been placed around the place, only…

Naruto was a wind user, and as people say, wind strengthens fire, which Naruto placed to good use as he leapt back up and signed.

"Careful guys!** Futon: Daitoppa**!" Naruto yelled as a fierce gust of wind blew down, instantly turning the hellish flames into an inferno which enveloped the center of the bastion, incinerating all that was within. In seconds, the fire was gone; its fuel exhausted, and close to a third of the undead was gone. There was a sudden pause as the Ghouls simply ceased, which confused many of the troops, before Thrall screamed to his troops, in unison with Illidan, Naruto, and Malfurion as they sensed the demonic energy, "Incoming!"

As they all screamed out, flaming projectiles began to slam into the ground, only to uncurl and form giant Infernal which ravaged across the combined forces. Hundreds of Infernals dropped, and while some were instantly killed off by the forces, a great many remained. From the midst of the chaos, a Lich appeared as Naruto recognized him, "You!"

"Yes, so glad to see you again," the Lich commented, revealed to be Coldreaver, but Naruto immediately responded with a gigantic fireball that threatened to incinerate it had it not managed to teleport away, but Naruto was almost upon him immediately as the Lich held against his attack. _When did he get this fast?_ The Lich wondered as it was forced to dodge yet again but was grazed on the side with a blade, causing a hairline fracture to appear on its skeletal structure. "Foolish boy, do you really think you can still win?"

"You really have no clue do you?" Naruto laughed as he pointed at the arrows, "You're in _my_ territory now Coldreaver."

With that said, Naruto teleported in a flash of yellow light, appearing behind the Lich, Rasengan ready in both hands.

"Sayonara, Lich," Naruto said as he held up his Rasengan, which turned white as small blades protruded out, "**Futon: Rasengan**!"

The Lich silently screamed as his spinal frame was torn into by the wind powered spinning ball of doom and was launched violently backwards. The Lich managed to float a bit after the attack subsided, and looked at its body. There was a hand sticking inside the ribcage, fire chakra flaring along the sides, as the Lich turned its head around.

"**Katon: Hakke Kusho**!" Neji called out as the air around his palm suddenly contracted before a flare was launched forward. Because of the ribcage, the flare rebounded through the entire frame, instantly igniting the entire Lich on fire, as it collapsed within itself with a chilling (**pun intended**) howl. Neji stood up as he faced Naruto, "Skeletons?"

"Don't ask me, the name for that particular enemy is hair bug… literally, it's Lich," Naruto responded as he slashed at an Abomination, tearing through the flesh, "It freaked me out when I first saw it too." Twist, downward slash, follow up with a sweep of the foot with wind chakra, kick up, bash down, repeat. Neji performed a Kaiten and blasted yet another wave of undead out of the way to their deaths, before striking back at dozens with another duo Hakke Kusho fired out to his sides. Sakura, on the other hand, lashed out usually on the ground to impair the movements of the enemy and if possible kill some from the pure shockwave. Soon, Kakashi joined the fray as he appeared next to Naruto, "So, having fun?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei, aren't you?" Naruto smirked as he dodged a necromancer blast and retaliated with a ball of air which imploded into another Abomination, spraying guts all over the place.

"Well, considering how much fun you're having, I can't resist coming in can I?" Kakashi replied as he took out several with his improved lightning hound – the chain that connected to Kakashi's hand could now be used to chain and shock enemies while the hound move independently.

"Race you to see how much kill we get!" Naruto exclaimed as he disappeared in another yellow flash before Kakashi could respond.

"But you have the Hiraishin," Kakashi quietly called out, crying anime tears, "That's hardly fair…"

"By the way Kakashi," Naruto said, returning with something in his hands, "If you don't get more kills, I burn this." Kakashi's eyes widened – it was the Icha Icha he brought with him.

"No wait! It's a limited edition signed by Jiraiya himself!" Kakashi yelled as Naruto cackled before disappearing. Kakashi sighed before he launched several techniques in succession in order to keep his book intact, "If this is a persuasion technique… he really knows how to torture people…"

Meanwhile, Yamato began reversing the dead ground by flowing earth natured chakra through as Malfurion watched in fascination, "How will this help again… Malfurion?"

"Your nature will allow the ground to regain power, which will mean that we can not only harness nature easier, but also, since the undead seemed to need the ground to work effectively, by denying them of the advantage… well, you get my idea."

"Hopefully," Yamato replied doubtfully as he began to transfer chakra to the ground, as it slowly recovered its color and life, before small sprouts began to grow as well. On the battlefield, the undead began to sense the growing purified ground, and began to fight harder to preserve what was left, but they began to weaken, and the groups took advantage as storms of arrows, glaives, and assorted magic attacks began to rain down on the troops, and meanwhile the melee attackers hacked away furiously at the enemy, tearing through the center. In the middle laid 5 large structures – one was missing from the hexagonal shape. Naruto turned to Illidan, raising an eyebrow, "You fought all the way here, destroyed a structure, and tore your way back out?"

"The generators were sustaining me," Illidan replied as Naruto shrugged, "Wow, you're good."

"Thanks," Illidan said as he smirked, "You're not bad either for a non Night Elf."

"Don't get egoistical, I can still kick your ass with my eyes closed," Naruto replied.

"I… highly doubt that…" Illidan replied.

"It won't matter. Destroy them, Sakura," Naruto commanded as Sakura nodded before launching a punch or kick at each generator, obliterating it. With each blast, Illidan felt the energy surrounding the place fade and ebb away, and although he was sad that it wouldn't hold, he knew that it was necessary, though he felt a bit drained after losing the energy. Naruto turned to Illidan, as if sensing his thoughts, "Don't dwell on the energy, focus on something else."

"I… can't," Illidan replied, "I have grown used to passively gathering the energies of the demonic and the arcane, it will be hard to actively not gather it, yet I still hunger for it…"

"…" Naruto said nothing as he discreetly let loose a very thin stream of Kyubi's chakra. Illidan suddenly stood straight as he sensed the energy. _What the…? Where is this coming from? This is so potent… much more potent than any energy I've ever felt, yet so vile…_

Illidan began to actively trace the energy but since there was so little it provided little for Illidan to cover, at least until he found the more concentrated strands and began to follow the signatures. It led to Naruto, or more specifically, a swirl on Naruto's stomach. He decided not to say anything, wanting to confirm what it was before asking, but he wouldn't ask right now. Naruto, meanwhile, noticed Illidan's curiosity, and knew that Illidan realized where the chakra was coming from. Naruto cut off the flow after about half a minute in, before turning to everyone else.

"Ready for round two?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he created more clones and charged at the remaining undead, the rest of the army following behind. As the Scourge lost its main source of energy from the Burning Legion, it quickly lost its ability to fight, and with the two-pronged attack, were quickly slaughtered. Naruto met up with Thrall.

"Apologies, Warchief, but I ran into some complications along the way so I ended up with the Night Elves," Naruto explained as he turned around and took out a file with a Kaze no Yaiba. Thrall returned in kind with a powerful chain lightning that tore through the flesh of another file.

"As long you as have come to aid, I could care less where you come from, Naruto," Thrall replied, "Well… so long as the Night Elves do not needlessly attack us again, I _have_ grown tired of it."

"Haven't we all," a voice sounded close as Naruto whirled around and saw Malfurion attacking alongside his brother, Tyrande leading a band of Sentinels away from the battlefield to search for any stragglers within the forest.

Soon, the entirety of the undead were destroyed as the leaders, along with Naruto and Illidan, gathered, "This is bad, really bad. If the Scourge are gathering like this, there's no telling what is going to happen," Jaina started off.

"I agree, something must be done about it," Thrall added as Tyrande glared at them.

"This would not have happened if your kinsmen had not killed Cenarius," Tyrande replied heatedly.

"_We_ did not kill your Cenarius, the Burning Legion did – they influenced our kinsmen," Thrall shot back.

"Had they not indulge themselves they would have never been captured like that."

"Will you stop with the arguing? It's not going to win the war," Naruto butted in, "First thing's first, introductions – that should leave us at least with the names. I'm Naruto Namikaze, uhh… just a human."

"I am Jaina Proudmoore, leader of the human survivors from Lordaeron," Jaina went off next.

"I am Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner, leader of the high elven ranger corps and the current army leader," Sylvanas replied.

"I am Warchief Thrall, leader of the Horde," Thrall said.

"I am Malfurion Stormrage, leader of the druids for the Night Elves," Malfurion said before Illidan started as well, "I am Illidan Stormrage… I'm the brother of Malfurion, and… not of particular importance just like Naruto."

When Tyrande didn't speak, both Malfurion and Illidan nudged her slightly. When she looked at them, they sighed, "And this is High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, leader of the Night Elf Sentinels."

"You forgot to mention she's your mate," Illidan replied darkly and under his breath but Malfurion heard it, "Look, I'm sorry about it, but-"

"I'm just stating the facts, brother… even if I don't like it, if she's happy, then… I suppose there isn't anything I can do, is there?" Illidan said as a crow flew overhead, croaking, even as the group looked up.

"It's the prophet again," Thrall supplied as Jaina looked at him in surprise, "That was fast, how did you find out that quickly?"

"His signature has always remained the same – I'm a sensor more so than a fighter, which is strange within our clans, yes, but a common trait amongst our clan leader," Thrall replied as the crow landed and transformed, "I see you have greeted each other. That is good, because you're going to need the time to build up enough trust to do this."

"Do what?" Tyrande asked.

"Why, to ally up with each other to defeat the Burning Legion once and for all, of course," Medivh said, even if no one knew his name.

"You expect us, the Night Elves, to team up with… the outsiders?" Tyrande said, outraged, "And who are you to command me?"

"I am the Last Guardian, Priestess," Medivh replied, "I am responsible for the protection of this world. But, that is not the main reason I came here for. There are two reasons; the first, and more immediate, is the Burning Legion, and the second, which could potentially be more dangerous, is the crisis with Sasuke Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, and Arthas Menethil."

"That would be my responsibility, I will handle it myself," Naruto said, "I brought them together, I brought Sasuke and Madara over, my team and I will finish them off ourself."

"Yet, you will need help, won't you?" Medivh replied, "You know how powerful they are, you know how dangerous they are."

"Which is the reason why I don't want anyone to butt in," Naruto shot back.

"Even when they can suppress your most powerful ability?" Medivh asked as Naruto stiffened, "I know about your burden, Naruto. I can easily sense it even if you suppress it like you have always done."

"It is not my most powerful ability. It is simply a tool which is useful in situations, but I do not rely on it like I used to while younger," Naruto replied.

"Just what is this 'burden' anyways?" Malfurion asked as Illidan decided to finally add in, "Is it the energy you were leaking out?"

"…Yes…" Naruto said at last when Sylvanas and Jaina looked at him, unsure if he was going to answer, "That was the energy. Excuse me for not telling you… it's personal. Had it not because you were going into withdrawal rendering you unable to fight, I would never have leaked it through."

"So long as it won't get us killed," Illidan said, "Then it would be fine with me."

"If you could back up his claim Naruto," Malfurion said next, "Then I suppose it would be rude to pry. If, though, at any stage it might endanger us, I _will_ ask and force the answer out of you regardless of the consequences."

"Duly noted," Naruto said as Medivh started again, "Now that it's out of the way, I do believe you realize what I say. This bastion is large, but the next one, the one that would be the main attack, _will_ definitely be larger than this one. The only way is for you to band up, and from what I gathered, you have about a month to prepare before Archimonde attacks."

"Who are you really?" Naruto finally asked.

"I am Medivh, the Last Guardian, and I have come to correct my mistakes," Medivh finally said as he transformed and flew away. Before he was out of range, "Remember my warnings, for if you fail… then we are doomed."

"Well… that was informative," Naruto said blandly, "We don't even know where he's going to attack."

"We do," Tyrande finally spoke up, "Mount Hyjal, the site of the Well of Eternity – the most concentrated source of magic in the world. If it is consumed by Archimonde, then what the Guardian said… _will_ come true."

"We have one month to prepare for this," Jaina said, "We should make the best use of it."

"Jaina-chan, Sylvanas-chan," Naruto said as they turned to look at him, "Both of you and Lina-chan… will be training your abilities further. I'm going to make sure that I can teach something to you. Mark me words," at that point he turned sinister, "That it will be painful."

The two women gulped as nearby, Lina felt as shiver run up her spine while Kakashi looked at saw the discomfort showing, "You felt something bad?"

"Yes," Lina replied, "As if I'm going to be tortured by an insane maniac hell bent on something."

"That," Kakashi said, "Would be an invitation to run away from Naruto. Fast."

"Why?"

"Let's just say Naruto's training methods are… extreme," Kakashi picked his words carefully, "I felt this feeling once as well, then I trained with Naruto. Turned out it was harder than Gai's…"

"Great," Lina said dejectedly, "Just great…"

"Hey, don't worry…" Kakashi reassured her. _So long as Naruto doesn't teach village secrets then we'll be fine…_

The three members of the Alliance returned as Naruto turned to Kakashi, "Start training in sealing off teleportation with Kamui, Kakashi-sensei – we're going to have to deal with Madara, here, as soon as the Burning Legion is dead. Lina-chan, you're coming with me with them after we returned to Theramore. We have a month before the Burning Legion attacks."

**Whew, the battle's finished and the chapter's done. I'm not sure if the battle's satisfactory though, hopefully it is. Next chapter, we'll start the training, and we'll see exactly what Naruto has in plan for the three girls, shall we? Who knows, maybe Jaina will confess next chapter, maybe she won't.**


	14. Training, Apocalypse, Armageddon, etc

**Author's Note: Right, this may or may not be the last chapter I post for a couple of weeks, maybe three, because I'm going on holiday, and I'm not sure if A) I have time to write, B) There's internet connection there. After that, I'll post as soon as I get over my jet lag(s). At that point, I expect at least 7 reviews… (that's roughly the limit I'm giving to myself – no 7 reviews, well… I will update but I get depressed, but I know I have 3 definitely)**

**Whew, the manga has finally concluded the Kyubi's attack arc, maybe NOW we'll see actual fights... I wonder what Kishimoto is still doing delaying it... is he trying to get Naruto stronger or just because he doesn't know what everything should be done with...  
**

**Disclaimer:…  
Pyro: Bah, I shut it down already, remember? Oh hi lawyers *fires shotgun*, bye lawyers**

**Chapter 14: Training, Preparing for War, Armageddon, Apocalypse, etc, etc.**

"So, what do I do first then?" Jaina asked wryly as Naruto smiled and pulled out a small card as Kakashi watched.

"Just push some of your mana in and we'll see," Naruto instructed as Jaina followed the instruction. The card first split, then it went soggy as Naruto picked it up from her hands.

"Interesting… no wonder you favor ice attacks so much," Naruto said as he turned to Kakashi, "Technically, all you need is the affinities and great enough control to get the sub affinity right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, usually, though Hyoton is an exception – I can use it as long as there's plentiful snow and/or ice in the area, but otherwise I can't, and all the other sub-affinities usually can't either unless under extreme circumstances apparently."

"I know, because of the Rinnegan I have access to all the affinities," Naruto drawled out, "Not much of an advantage though…"

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Instead of spending time to completely mastering Futon chakra, I have to spend time mastering all my affinities so they won't go rampant – that's not as good as mastering a single one at a time. I mean, sure the Rinnegan is cool, and the abilities are nice bonuses, but in the short term it's not nearly as good, and by short, I meant about five years… thank Kami for Kage Bunshin… Well, this isn't about me, that's for later when _I_ have to train in Suiton chakra as well – I never _did_ finish it did I Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nope, too little time, ask Yamato later," Kakashi said as Naruto, with a wave of his hand, sent several leaves down, as one floated into his hand and he held it to Jaina.

"You know Naruto," Jaina said carefully, "A guy usually gives a girl some flowers, not a leaf…"

"I know," Naruto said as out of nowhere a bouquet of flowers appeared, grown by Naruto in the instant. It was one of his fastest executions ever, being made natural by using it for Hinata… at least when she was alive. Naruto felt a little down when he thought of her, and Kakashi saw it as well. Naruto quickly regained his composure, though, fast enough that Jaina never caught it as he bent down and picked it up, "Flowers, milady?"

Jaina blushed as she took the flowers, "These don't look native."

"They aren't," Naruto said, "These are flowers native to my world, and more so to the village. But now that you're satisfied, we really need to work on your futon… energy. See the leaf on my hand, right?"

"Yeah…" Jaina said, unsure of what was going on, but gasped slightly as the leaf was shredded in two by Naruto, then shredded more times until fine pieces laid on the ground.

"First, just split the leaf in half. I did that for emphasis, but it was mainly to hone my chakra to a greater control, since it was my most powerful and most used affinity," Naruto explained, "My sensei – not this one, that lazy bastard – but another one, told me to imagine it as a blade first."

"A blade?" Jaina inquired, "How is wind, well… connected to a blade?"

"Imagine two bands of air rubbing onto each other," Naruto explained, "It's like sharpening a knife, and the end result is a blade of air that's nearly invisible, extremely fast, and impossible to avoid, like this. **Kaze no Yaiba**!"

At Naruto command, he threw his hand carelessly at a tree, slicing it all the way through. Because Naruto's slice was perfectly horizontal, the tree didn't fall until Kakashi pushed on it. Jaina's eyes widened, "That's the technique you used in…"

"Pretty much all my battles, but you're not going to learn that, it's more of a perquisite to better control your abilities, not learn new ones – we don't have time for that," Naruto said as he turned to Kakashi, "I'm off to help Lina-chan now ok?"

"And Sylvanas?" Kakashi asked as Naruto shrugged, "She said she wanted to practice aiming her arrows first before she work on her affinity. It's wind… not surprising too."

"Alright then, I'll supervise," Kakashi said as Naruto suddenly had a sinister smile. Kakashi sweatdropped, "Yes Naruto?"

"Your Icha Icha is still with me, and Lina's a pyromancer," Naruto said as he disappeared in a whirl of wind as Kakashi widened his eye and created a clone, "Look after her training!" Kakashi shouted as his clone before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. But, by the time he got to where Naruto was, he saw a book thrown into the air, and Lina launched a powerful fire attack.

"No…" Kakashi said as he dropped onto the ground, "Naruto…"

"I still don't get why you like the book so much Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he walked up, pretending to read the book as Kakashi looked up.

"What…?"

"That was a fake… it was one of my kage bunshin disguised as a clone, man you suck," Naruto said as he threw the book back, "Get out of here and go back to help Jaina-chan."

"Fine, fine," Kakashi said as he disappeared again as Naruto turned to Lina, "Now, where were we?"

"Well, considering the fact that you already show me my affinity, I'm not sure," Lina said as she scrunched her face up in thought, which made her, in Naruto's mind, extremely cute, "I know! Teach me that big fireball thing!"

"…No," Naruto deadpanned, "You need to heighten your control first – and we don't have enough time, I'll teach it to you _after_ the invasion is over."

"Fine," Lina pouted, "But you promise to teach me?"

"Um…" Naruto said as he thought about it, "We'll see. But I have an idea. First, start through this."

He showed his hand, which a leaf on it, and held it for a while before a small crack was heard, and the leaf was suddenly smoking, "I know that your most powerful attack, the Laguna Blade, is a lightning attack, so I'm going to see if you can, for a lack of a better word, manifest the affinity to better control it. That way, when you attack, it becomes more controlled and more devastating."

"I guess," Lina said as she concentrated on her hand and the leaf. Slowly, small sparks appeared, but they spun out of control as it detonated, pushing Lina back but Naruto caught her, "Careful."

"You could've told me it would blow up," Lina pouted again as she tried again. Small sparks began to appear again as she tried to force it into the leaf. Naruto saw it with his Rinnegan active, "Wait."

"What is it now?" Lina asked as Naruto showed her, "You don't force it to obey your will; lightning doesn't work that way – focus on guiding it, not controlling it. Lightning is the hardest to master because it's violent and uncontrollable, the best you can do is generate it and then guide it. What's more, you have to separate your mana, so to speak. Lightning is, in short form, discharges of energy, light and dark. We first separate the energy so that it becomes unbalanced, then we simply guide it along until it strikes the target, thereby expelling the difference in our body. It's also that reason that makes lightning so difficult and so dangerous to control, though it is not the rarest element out there."

"Oh, I see…" Lina murmured as she tried again. There was a very minute cracking noise as the leaf gained a fray edge in her first attempt, but she was unsatisfied, "Did I not use enough mana?"

"No, it's completely possible that you used more, but the fact is that if you don't convert it correctly or flow it correctly it won't do much," Naruto said as he held up five leaves. The first split in half before shredding, the second smoked out as it dried instantly, the third turned to dust as the water was taken out, the fourth crumbled as the earth was strengthened and caused the leaf's structure to become unstable, and the fifth suddenly went up in flames, "These are the five possible actions that will happen, and you can guess which is which, right?"

"The first is wind," Lina said carefully, knowing that the others didn't show anything like it, "the second was lightning, the third was…water I guess, the fourth was earth, and the fifth is fire. So, I need to make it go like the second?"

"Exactly," Naruto said as he demonstrated the power of lightning as he arced his hand back, two fingers outstretched as lightning gathered, before he launched a devastating bolt outwards, the lightning illuminating and shadowing everything, "See that power? I don't control it, I simply guide to it the exit, in this case my fingers, then out. Kakashi-sensei was a genius when designing the Chidori though – it's more of guiding the lightning around the hands to form a blade, so technically you could call it controlling, but it wouldn't be right."

"Alright then," Lina said as she tried again, but was unsuccessful, "I can't tell you exactly how to guide the chakra though, each person has a different way of guiding it, so you'll have to figure it out yourself. That said, I just remembered something I forgot to do, so I'll leave you with a clone. If you need anything, either ask him or dispel him to let me know – and no, do _not_, under any circumstances, bash him in the head, it really transfers the pain over to me, and I will get that feeling too."

With that, Naruto left, leaving a clone around in case Lina needed anything. Naruto then proceeded to create as many clones as he can and started to train further in pure chakra and lightning manipulation. He was close to mastering the technique – he could just feel it. If not the elemental version then the normal version should be ready before the month was up.(**It'll be revealed soon**)

That said, however, Naruto still had to make a backup plan in case he couldn't, and that was the reason he and an army of clones were walking to the armory where arrows were made and stored. As each clone took a quiver of arrow, they began applying the seals, and each seal, after application, glowed a soft blue, before turning yellow and finally resting. In their busy state, none of the clones noticed Ricky standing outside the armory, spying on Naruto and recording what he was doing to see if he could make him out to be untrustworthy. So far, he wasn't sure what was going on, but soon, he decided, that he _will_ find evidence that he was plotting against them. As Naruto left his clones to the work, he began to study in depth the magic used by this world, in hopes of finally getting the summoning right. He left to find Sylvanas first – she would know where the library was. Or so he had thought, as he ran into Ricky.

"Hi!" Naruto said brightly, "Do you happen to know where the library is?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Ricky asked with a raised eyebrow as Naruto sighed, noticing his hostility, "Alright, I know we started off bad… I don't even know why in the first place, but really, I just wanted to study to know a few things."

"Like what? How to counter our magic?" Ricky spat out, "Don't even try it, I will stop you."

"Whoa… calm down, I'm on your side," Naruto replied exasperatedly, "What's with you?"

Ricky said nothing as he left, leaving Naruto to wonder as he continued to his destination. Finally reaching Sylvanas, he approached her cautiously, "Hi Sylvanas-chan."

He was greeted back by yet another hail of arrows, "You don't have to be so mean…"

"What? Oh, sorry Naruto," Sylvanas said, flustered as she laid her bow down, "Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah, where's the library?" Naruto asked as Sylvanas looked at him, wondering what he was going after, before replying, "It's on the fifth floor, the entire floor's dedicated to the library as is the spire."

"Okay, thanks, bye!" Naruto yelled before he left, but as he skidded to a stop, he also ran back, "Sylvanas-chan!"

"What is it now?" Sylvanas asked as Naruto gave her a small card.

"I'm pretty sure of it, but just to be safe, can you send some mana through the card?"

Sylvanas, curious at the request, did, and the card split cleanly in half as Naruto examined it, "Well… a bit rougher than mine but it's the expected affinity…"

"What are you talking about?" Sylvanas asked, perplexed as Naruto shot her a smile, "I'll tell you later Sylvanas-chan, bye!"

With that, Naruto ran off, but rather than going up the stairs the whole way, he simply leapt up the stairs, scaring many of the people going on the stairs, nobles included. One, in particular, looked at his wife.

"When do we have such barbaric people here? I thought this castle was only for those who are wealthy or royalty, and I'm sure no one with such a status would do that," he asked as the wife shrugged.

"Perhaps we should just forget about this and move on," she offered as he nodded and left. Naruto, on the other hand, charged all the way up until he reached the fifth, and final, floor, and with a final leap, he flipped over the railing and stopped in front of the guards.

"Hi, I need to access the library for a bit," Naruto said as the guards looked at each other, "I will require actual permission from Lady Proudmoore, General Windrunner, or Lady Inverse, sir, I'm sorry."

"Lady Inverse? When did you start calling Lina-chan that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Technically, they will be the ones to rule over Theramore, so it is more appropriate to refer to her as such," the guard replied as Naruto frowned.

"Bah…" Naruto replied as he felt some clones dispel. Apparently Lina needed a small thing, but Naruto had a better idea as he created another clone. A few minutes later, Lina came charging up the walls, being held by Naruto's clone.

"Naruto! Put me down! Put me down!" Lina screamed as they vaulted over the edge and he placed her down. Instantly the clone received a blast of fire to his face, dispelling it. Naruto sweatdropped at the sight, "Uh… Lina…chan… I'm here."

"Why did you pull me all the way to the library Naruto? I just needed a few things, not a book…" Lina replied as Naruto gestured to the two guards, "They needed me to get permission."

The guards sweatdropped as well, "You didn't actually have to bring one of them up you know…"

"Of course, but it's more fun that way, you have to admit that was fun Lina-chan," Naruto said, but paused at seeing her face, "Lina…chan…?"

"Naruto…" Lina said as she advanced on Naruto. Naruto looked back at the two guards.

"Help?" Naruto asked before looking at Lina and sighing, "Okay, enough fun as it is. Lina-chan, I really need to get into the library, and I'll tell you where to get it."

"Alright, alright," Lina said as she carelessly waved at the two guards, "Let him in."

"Yes milady," the left guard said as the door opened and Naruto unsealed a small package and gave it to Lina, "Here, this should help you conduct lightning chakra… uhh, mana, better. Careful with it, I don't have many of those."

"What is it?" Lina asked.

"A small crystal remnant that I had," Naruto said as Lina opened it up. A very small piece of a pale green crystal floated inside a clear decahedron case dangled by a string, "It was originally used to suppress the chakra of a demon, but I found out that it also helped to channel chakra in a specific manner. I need it back after you finish though – I don't have many of these… and these are the _only_ set in the world."

"Why?"

"Call it an accident," Naruto finally said after a while as Lina nodded and left through the stairs. Naruto looked after her, noting the way she swayed as she walked down the stairs, and pulling himself back, he entered the doors as they closed behind him. Naruto looked at the books that lined the walls, and knew that it was time to work.

**Jaina**

"Why is this so hard?" Jaina growled out lightly as she tried to shred the leaf apart.

"Normally," Kakashi said, "It should've taken you the whole month just to get this step down. What Naruto told you was actually a hint, but aside from that I can't really tell you much. Quite frankly, the only person I've ever known to completely master his element within a month is Naruto, and it only applied to his wind nature – his other natures took longer because of the fact that he had missions to go on."

"What are those missions like?" Jaina asked.

"Well…" Kakashi said as he contemplated, "Most of his missions are more of a morale booster than anything else, though he also participated in quite a few assassination missions because of his stealth, which almost everyone overlooked. When he was younger, he was able to paint our monument in bright paint, in a bright orange jumpsuit in broad daylight and no one noticed until he was done. I really should've realized his potential then…"

"What do you mean?" Jaina asked, curious.

"I admit it, I was a really bad teacher for Naruto. Initially, he was the dead-last of the class, barely graduating. I thought he had no skill to become a shinobi, but I realized my wrongdoings a little late, though better late than never. I concentrated on Sasuke, the one you faced, thinking that he would have a better chance to be a better shinobi than Naruto ever could…"

A slap echoed through the clearing as Kakashi held his hand to his face, rubbing a part which was covered but he was sure it would swell and redden soon.

"You ditched him," Jaina said furiously, "You ditched him because you thought he was worthless. In our classes, Antonidas always tried to help those in need, regardless of our abilities. He said it was our will to succeed, not our natural talent, that's important. I truly believed that, and here you are, focusing on the prodigy simply because he would be better off with your training. I wonder what Naruto sees in you to still call you a teacher…"

"I know, I deserved that," Kakashi said, "It was actually a bit refreshing actually. After Sasuke's defection, and Naruto's subsequent stunts, I began to find out his potential, or rather rediscover it, but then it was too late, and he was taken away. I was glad that I had a final chance to train him, right before the wars though, and during it as well. Do I want to repent? Yes, I do, completely. Can I? No. But as to your question, Naruto believes in second chances and trusts people who he believes are 'good', depending on his definition. That was why I got my second chance."

"You're lucky he was your student then," Jaina concluded as Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Back to your training though, if Naruto thinks you're capable of doing this, then I might as well as say this: don't just imagine a blade, because I've seen the blades in this world – large and bulky. Think of it as narrow and as sharp as possible, and rather than using brute force to chop through it, guide it like a line, control it carefully so that it follows the line, and cut swiftly through it. Don't hesitate," Kakashi said as Jaina turned back to her new leaf, the previous having been shredded about 1/8 of the way down. "Once you're done though, we move on to the fun stuff."

"Define fun," Jaina said dryly as Kakashi's eye crinkled, "You're going to cut a waterfall."

There was silence in the entire clearing, before Jaina exclaimed, "You want me to cut a waterfall? You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not, this is to control your ability better," Kakashi said, "Sure, you know a lot of water and ice attacks, but no wind attacks which are better suited in the terrain that we will get, and quite frankly it would better synergize with Naruto's ability," Kakashi explained, "I wonder what he's doing though… it probably won't matter right now."

**Lina**

"So, all I have to do is channel my energies through this pendant?" Lina asked the clone as it nodded, before showing her as he took the pendant.

"See, all I do is channel chakra through it, and…" Naruto said as his hands glowed as he clutched the shard, and soon, lightning began to flow from his hands, "It doesn't actually convert the chakra, but what it does is that it makes chakra more malleable, if that word is right, so that we can change it and guide it easier. Chakra, and probably therefore, mana, is usually not controlled but rather guided. Control is more of controlling _how much_ mana/chakra goes into the specific function rather than telling said amount where to move."

"I see…" Lina said as she took the pendant from the clone's hand and began to channel her mana through it. As she did, she felt a warm sensation pass through her body as the crystal lit up, and she focused on the separation. To her surprise, it separated easily, though each strand was still as volatile as it was before, as she carefully guided it through to the leaf, attempting to burst it through. However, it reconnected with itself at the last second, reducing the charge _inside_ of Lina's body rather than out, resulting in a loud crack as it reverberated through her body. She flew back, but was luckily caught by Naruto's clone.

"Careful Lina-chan, I told you it was unstable," Naruto said as he placed Lina down. Lina wanted to keep the feeling, but knew that she needed to get on with the training to make it work. With that, she suddenly had a thought.

"Wait, if that was the case, then… how did Chidori form? If you can only guide it and control it?" Lina asked as Naruto laughed.

"That, Lina-chan, is why Kakashi is considered a genius. Rather than actually guiding it, we simply sent out a huge burst of chakra in lightning form, and by sustaining it with some chakra, we can keep it up since it becomes a superconducting loop sustained by a small portion of our chakra. Think of it this way – our chakra becomes unbalanced, but then we send out a burst which could be used to balance it, but keep a ring of sorts around Chidori – each strand of lightning has it's own band too – which creates the blade. Once we manage to stab the enemy, the current discharges as it finds a more suitable and easier target to finish its discharge in, which sears and penetrates the flesh, but since we're still pumping out chakra, we actually continuously tear through the tissue and causing it to cut apart, thus it's a blade of lightning. Same theory applies to why it was apparently capable of cutting lightning, though it's more complicated than that," Naruto explained as Lina nodded, eyes widened at the ability behind it.

"That's…" Lina finally said.

"That's something you can achieve only after years of study and controlling said power. Right now, you are proficient at using lightning, not guiding and controlling lightning, so there's no way you could use it," Naruto said, "That's also why unless you have a good enough lightning affinity, there is no way you can ever learn Chidori."

"Complicated… it must have taken you really long to master it," Lina commented as Naruto laughed.

"Nope, not at all," Naruto said, "The most time it took was for me to master lightning chakra, then the rest I just did with a shit load of clones. Speaking of which, I wonder what I'm doing… wait no, one dispelled… oh holy shit…" Naruto's clone breathed out, "I can't believe one of them actually made it…"

"Made… what?" Lina asked as Naruto smirked.

"I'll show the group later," Naruto said, "Now if only the elemental one would work…" (**A/N: It's based off an existing technique that Naruto uses, just improved. Guess which technique – you have 3 tries if you want to guess ;)**)

"You have thoroughly confused me…" Lina said at last as Naruto gave her a smile, "Nothing to worry about Lina-chan, so don't worry."

_Naruto…_ Lina thought, unnoticed by Naruto as she started on controlling… guiding lightning energy. However, she failed again, though there was a noticeable darkening of the leaf this time.

"Interesting…" Naruto said as he examined the leaf, "Looks like we were right. You could guide it better, hence the leaf being shot, but it is simply less potent so that means you can't actually do anything with that sort of power."

"Can you explain that with diagrams if possible?" Lina said, a bit confused.

"Diagrams?" Naruto asked as well, before holding up his hand, as another leaf blew by to his hand, guided by his wind manipulation. There was silence, before lightning started up, flaring out unstably, before merging in and suddenly, with a crack, the leaf crumbled apart, the insides completely electrified. "See? My chakra actually flared out as lightning chakra before I could guide it, but the end result is that this leaf is nearly completely crumbled and destroyed by my chakra. Your mana, on the other hand, didn't flare out like mine did, but the destruction imposed on your leaf is much less than mine… Uh-oh."

"What?"

"I'm running out of chakra," the clone said before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the leaf to glide gently down as Lina picked it up.

"So… potency, huh?" Lina asked rhetorically as she tried to concentrate her mana. As she was about to begin, however, a sudden wave to sheer terror overcame her, as Naruto came down with a leap from the tower, Rinnegan already active and pulsing as he prepared to run. There was a small cloud of smoke coming from the forest where the clones were as Naruto received and dumped the training memories into the back of his mind.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted forward, "Bastard figured it out before I did… Kakashi-sensei! If they or it comes around, defend Theramore, I'm going to track the source!"

"Damnit…" Kakashi said as he unfolded his Sharingan, and it turned into the Mangekyou Sharingan, when Naruto stopped.

"I came in through the Kamui disturbance, so that would mean…" Naruto whispered to himself as he looked at Kakashi sharply, "Kakashi-sensei, pulse your Mangekyou for a moment, I'm going to see if this is right!"

"What? Okay…" Kakashi said as he focused the power, and a swirling hole appeared as Jaina also caught up, "What? Kamui? What's going on!"

_I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji_, Naruto mentally counted as Kakashi, recognizing the seals, widened his eyes. Channeling his chakra through the dimensional portal, Naruto bit through his thumb and drew blood on his right hand, before slamming his right hand on the ground. Kakashi followed suit as they both shouted the technique out.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

**I bet you guys know what's coming up! I doubt a serious fight, but he's going to encounter Madara again indirectly, as to why I guess from the end of the chapter you'd know. Sorry if the chapter seemed rushed though, I'm not sure what to do about it that much, hehehe…**

**And yes, this chapter's a bit short, sorry. As for the scene, the only two people that could probably guess what it relates to is probably Hakkyou no Yami and Oxycoon (relates to the North), because I've explained it to them. Sorry for the random jumps, I didn't know what exactly to write.  
**


	15. Ominous Feelings

**Author's Notes: Well… hopefully this chapter's out before I leave… and yes, Ricky's acting like a bastard, that was unintentional, but now I'm too lazy to change it, so yeah… and Guys, this will be the last chapter to update for about… let's say two weeks minimum, I won't have the time to actually write it, please stay on the story, I'll update as often as possible at the very least, but probably after August 23****rd**** when my plane actually returns to where I am. Most likely the 25****th**** seeing as I need to get over my jet lag as well…**

**Hakkyou no Yami: I'm too lazy to send another message… God I hope I didn't make Naruto THAT overpowered in this chapter, or else it would take away the fun… maybe I'll make him slightly insane then as a compromise, don't ask, you don't want to know ;)**

**Disclaimer: The judge declares Pyro to be… what was your opinion again?  
Pyro: I don't own Warcraft or Naruto  
Judge: I declare Pyro… innocent!  
Pyro: Does that mean I can get back to my story now?  
Judge: Yes, go ahead. Bring your disclaimer machine out though.  
Pyro: Fine…**

**Chapter 15: Ominous Feelings**

_Last time, in Chapter 14:_

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**__!"_

Twin clouds of smoke, one significantly larger than the other, signified the success of the summoning, and as the smoke cleared, Lina and Jaina, as well as the population, were looking at the largest toad they have ever seen, and for Jaina and Lina, a dog wearing a vest as well.

"Kakashi? Where are you and where am I?" Pakkun asked. Gamabunta asked the same, only differently worded.

"Gaki!" Gamabunta yelled, "Where the hell have you been? Wait… this isn't Konoha, and there's not a lot of chakra here… where the hell are we?"

"Gamabunta," Naruto explained, "Get us to mainland now! Madara is here and he's let a bijuu loose!"

"You better be right gaki… hold on!" Gamabunta yelled as it leapt away, creating two craters where his feet were as Jaina and Lina looked astounded at the toad.

"So…" Pakkun said as it turned to the two women, "Who're they?"

"A talking dog…?" Lina inquired, "I thought I've seen everything with the Scourge and the undead… So that was what Naruto was talking about…"

"No time to explain, track the scents around ,you heard what Naruto said," Kakashi said, "If there's anything out of the ordinary tell me or tell the others, you should know them by their scent." He was suddenly interrupted however.

"What's going on!" Sakura yelled as she sprinted over followed by the rest of the team, "I felt this chakra like the Kyubi's and then Gamabunta appeared. Did Madara summon one of them here?"

"Yeah, Naruto's already gone into battle with Gamabunta," Kakashi explained as Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"That baka…" she growled, "He couldn't wait for us?"

"You realize that we would only slow him down?" Kakashi asked dryly as Sakura growled more in irritation as Yamato looked on concerned.

"So… senpai, what are your orders?" Yamato asked finally as Kakashi looked at him.

"Position around the island and check for any bijuu that may come around, you know which ones they are, so get to it!" Kakashi ordered as the entire team nodded before leaping off, blurs being the only indication that they had just taken off, or had ever been there, before the blurs also disappeared.

"Bijuu?" Jaina asked, "You mean those… chakra entities?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said, "Just like the Kyubi, only less in power."

"Still more than anyone can ever produce though," Lina muttered as Kakashi crinkled his eyes in a smile as he took out a small pill from his pouch.

"Nope, Naruto has more than… I think it was the Nibi or Sanbi, while the Kazekage has more than the Ichibi but slightly less than the Nibi," Kakashi replied, "That's why he's the best choice against them."

"And we can't do anything still…" Jaina whispered to herself, "This is so…"

"If anything, we're sorry that we dragged our war here," Kakashi apologized, "But now, we can only rest that Naruto can take care of it before it gets too far."

_Naruto, be careful, _was the thoughts of the two women as they stared off in the direction Naruto had left.

**With Naruto**

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!" Naruto yelled in frustration as Gamabunta leapt through the waters to the edge of the mainland, as Naruto supplied more chakra to it, "Where is the chakra coming from…"

"Gaki, slow down!" Gamabunta exclaimed, "You're going to burn yourself out. Focus on calming down before sensing, remember?"

"Right…" Naruto said, "I got carried away by the chakra since… well, I haven't felt it in a while… sorry."

"Focus…" Gamabunta said as Naruto closed his eyes, before pinpointing the feeling. During that time, he also created kage bunshin to gather Nature Energy as well, before dispelling immediately.

"The north…" Naruto said as he looked at Gamabunta and pointed a finger in a direction, "Go there! The Yonbi's in that direction!"

"The Yonbi! Are you insane!" Gamabunta yelled, "That's more chakra than you have right now! How are we suppose to take something like that down?"

"Madara controls them via a seal and summoning, but summoning itself won't cause the summons to work… you're a prime example actually," Naruto said gaining a snort from Gamabunta, "So all I have to do is slap a contact seal on Madara like my father did, and we can wrestle the control away. Summoning the Yonbi must have taken more energy than he could spare right now, so I bet it's his ultimate weapon right now. We deal with it, we got Madara."

"I guess that's the only way to work…" Gamabunta replied, "Hold on!"

Gamabunta sped through the forests as Naruto stood on top, his armor shining against the sun as he watched the entire place with his Rinnegan. He saw the population of Night Elves scrambling around, screaming something about Sargaras, whoever that was. He then saw Tyrande and Malfurion, as well as Illidan, who looked up before saying something to the other two, as they followed right afterwards.

_Good, maybe I'll have some backup then,_ Naruto thought grimly as they continued, and the trees became a bit sparse. Soon, snow littered the ground as Gamabunta stopped.

"This is where the signature came from…" Naruto said, before realization dawned on him, "Gamabunta, jump!"

Gamabunta did as asked, and no sooner than he jumped did a pillar of lava erupt from the ground, blasting out like a jet as the Yonbi spiraled out. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he leapt off Gamabunta, two clone created right behind him, and already entered Sage Mode. Naruto held his hands out as two Rasengan were made, before enlarging as the original dropped, leaving the two Kage Bunshin with the gigantic spiraling ball.

"**Senpo: Dai Odama Rasengan!**" the two clones yelled as they shoved the gigantic Rasengan into the Yonbi, sending it screeching back as Naruto pinpointed Madara's signature, as well as Sasuke's.

"Damnit, what are you doing?" Naruto yelled as he leapt over, his hands already spiraling as Sasuke moved to intercept. The two techniques, Chidori and Futon: Rasengan clashed, before the Rasengan utterly obliterated the Chidori, sending a surprised Sasuke pummeling down as Naruto tried to punch Madara, only to go through.

"What do you think?" Madara asked, "I see you have also managed to successfully summon… most impressive, not even Sasuke can do that yet, and he has a direct Kamui to manipulate…"

"This isn't a playground!" Naruto yelled again as he flared his chakra out and Madara watched in confusion.

"You truly are stupid aren't you?" Madara mocked, "You just wasted chakra by blasting it out; chakra that could not only be used to take me out, but also take the Yonbi and Sasuke out."

"All I have to do is take _you_ out, remember my father?" Naruto said as Madara narrowed his eye, "Yet, are you as talented as your father?"

"I guess we'll find," Naruto said as he threw a tri-pronged kunai at Madara, "out then!"

With that, Naruto charged forward in sync with the kunai, and as Madara threw a punch, Naruto bent under and tried to kick him, only for Madara to dodge and slam his heel against Naruto's head, but Naruto instantly dispelled showing it as a Kage Bunshin. Madara was startled at that, before the kunai transformed behind him and Naruto slashed, with Madara too surprised to phase completely and suffering a cut.

"Impressive indeed, Naruto," Madara chuckled, "You _do_ live up to your father's name, at least in ingenuity… but can you live to up his fearsome reputation?"

"Don't play tricks with me Madara," Naruto growled, "I'm completely different from my father, do _not_ judge my achievements to his."

"But everyone else will," Madara said casually, before disappearing and reappearing behind Naruto to deliver a powerful chop to the back of his head. Luckily, Naruto jumped up, but was then subsequently slammed by his back into a rock, only to be replaced by a log with a broken midsection as Madara phased, causing Naruto to fly through, "Like I said, impressive usage and timing, but not enough to defeat me."

"You always forget my specialty!" Naruto yelled from behind as he successfully hit Madara again, and again from the bottom as a clone smashed its way from the ground and impacted a solid foot with Madara's chin. As Madara moved up, however, his eye instantly morphed as several holes opened and destroyed the clones when their chakra were all disrupted by the waves. Naruto himself was holding ground as the wave passed over him, and immediately flared his chakra out more and calling out a technique.

"**Shinra Tensei**!" Naruto yelled as a wave pulsed around him in tandem with his chakra, flaring out and dispelling all the black holes as Madara jumped down.

"And unfortunately, even if you _do_ have more chakra than your father," Madara mocked, "You still waste chakra by flaring it into the air. I already know how much chakra you have, and thus, there is no point."

"Wrong," Naruto smirked, "Look at the shape of my chakra, how it's composed. I'll give you three seconds."

Madara, following Naruto's advice, looked at the chakra more carefully. It was all constructed and molded in a way that reminded Madara of…

_Oh hell, you have got to be kidding me…_ Madara thought as Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash far too fast for Madara to react as Naruto slammed a Rasengan into his gut, "**Rasengan**!"

"You managed to use it without the seals?" Madara commented as he breathed heavily, "Most impressive… perhaps I _will_ have to take you seriously now."

"Too late Madara, you should have done that when you saw me," Naruto said, "the first flare has already diffused through this _entire_ battlefield."

"What!" Madara exclaimed as Naruto disappeared yet again, as Madara tried to phase, but Naruto was faster and landed yet another hit on Madara with his wind blades. Meanwhile, Sasuke climbed up as he saw Madara getting pummeled as well before he managed to phase. _Dobe… he's using the Hiraishin no Jutsu, but where are the kunai…?_

"Hello Sasuke," Naruto smiled as he suddenly changed target, leaving a panting Madara as he flashed right in front of Sasuke and struck out, landing a sucker punch on Sasuke's stomach, before heavily palming the solar plexus and launching a blast of chakra. _Having the Rinnegan and thus Shinra Tensei, and having Hinata as a girlfriend does wonders for me to get this right_, Naruto smirked as he flashed yet again, landing another hit on Sasuke, only for Sasuke to retaliate with a Chidori Nagashi, but Naruto was only hit once before he disappeared.

"You…" Sasuke growled, "Did you set this place up beforehand?"

"Nope," Naruto smirked, "You're looking at a product of hard work and sheer chakra."

_That said, flaring out that much chakra still means that I don't have a lot left_, thought Naruto, _I need to get that seal on Madara now._ With that, Naruto created several clones as they charged Sasuke as Naruto flashed behind Madara and attempted another hit, but Madara phased again, only to phase back and find an explosion in his face as a clone detonated. _A clone? When?_ Madara asked himself. Meanwhile, the original Naruto flashed through several seals in succession as he and another clone flashed. Madara dodged the first one, but he, once again, forgot about the predictability of his actions and Naruto's twin flashes, as Naruto appeared and slammed his hands onto Madara's stomach, hard, as a seal forged itself and Madara coughed up blood.

_Damnit, the phasing is not great when I'm low on chakra from summoning the Yonbi…_ Madara thought as he dodged a strike from Naruto before regrouping with Sasuke, "Fall back Sasuke, we don't have the ability to fight him here evenly…"

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as they teleported away, Naruto desperately trying to hit them one more time.

"Kuso…" Naruto growled as the Yonbi roared again. This time, Gamabunta was shot back from the force, and steam billowed out from the surface. Naruto felt, rather than saw, the three night elves entering his chakra range, and flashed over.

"Tyrande, Malfurion, Illidan, stay here for now," Naruto instructed, "This is no ordinary beast."

"What is it?" Illidan asked, "It absolutely reeks of demonic energy… more energy than I have ever felt short of Sargaras in fact, even if he _was_ felt through a portal…"

"A chakra monster… this is a monster that has a form created from pure demonic energy alone…" Naruto explained as the three widened their eyes in terror, "I'll delay it for a bit, it must be confused right now. Malfurion, do nothing, your spells will not work well against him because he can simply burn it off, but mine might be able to."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't perfected this technique yet, but I _should_ be able to suppress the chakra enough for Illidan to send it back," Naruto said.

"Send it back? Why will you not just kill it?" Tyrande asked curiously.

"They are pure chakra entities Tyrande," Naruto said, "It's physically impossible to kill them without sealing them away… but it's already bound to a seal and thus it won't work, so we need to exhaust it enough to cause it to leave."

With that, Naruto leapt away, jumping high into the air as the crystals in his pockets glowed in synchronization with his chakra, as he flipped through hand seals. Moments later dozens of wooden spikes came out and impaled through various parts of the Yonbi's body, and Naruto began to reverse the demonic chakra, sucking it into his own body and letting both Kyubi and his own chakra overcome it. Yonbi, however, was able to break the bonds with a burst of demonic energy which caused lava to spew out of the ground. Admist all that, Naruto saw something that nearly made his heart stop.

There was a small cub lying on the side, one of its legs wounded badly enough that it couldn't walk. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the lava as he flashed over, instants before the lava could cover the cub. He shielded the cub with his entire body, clutching it close to his chest, as his Rinnegan pulsed. The Frostsaber cub whined while cuddled inside Naruto, as if sensing the impending doom and power.

"**Shinra Tensei**!" Naruto yelled as the lava was sent blasting back up, away from the two, as the Night Elves watched. Illidan, however, took action first, knowing that the longer the Yonbi stayed, the worse things could be. Illidan began to gather the energy and started using it to slash at various parts of the Yonbi, causing it to roar in pain as each gash was widened by his very own demonic chakra. Naruto, meanwhile, stood up shakily, and with the cub safely on his shoulder, his front paws gripping onto the front of Naruto's armor and its legs dangling behind, Naruto flashed through several more hand seals as the snow began to sluggishly move and twist, before melting into water from the high chakra output.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**!" Naruto called out as the dragon materialized and blasted over the lava blobs, nearly instantly vaporizing, but it had done the trick as now giant slabs of rock began pelting down. Naruto instantly grabbed the cub and slung it around so that he was holding it as he leapt across the broken terrain, avoiding rocks by rolling, jumping, and once smashing one through with a twister blown from his mouth. He managed to just roll into a clearing when he sensed another thing – the Sage Mode he had felt earlier, and a mature Frostsaber emerged. It charged forward, easily whipping Malfurion up towards onto itself as it roared at Tyrande's as it leapt away and depositing Malfurion. It then transformed, in front of Malfurion, to reveal a female Night Elf.

"A druid?" Malfurion exclaimed in surprise.

"What's going on? Why are you so surprised?" Naruto asked as he came over, the cub now safely holding on to Naruto once more.

"Normally… it's only the males who are druids," Malfurion explained, "female Night Elves usually forgo druidism and undergo Priestess training."

"Why…?" Naruto asked, "Wouldn't both have a chance to choose?"

"Normally yes, but this is more of… I'd say tradition, I guess," Tyrande said helplessly, "It was established years ago, though she is talented enough to transform into a Frostsaber… perhaps we should let it be tried as well my love?"

"Perhaps, Tyrande," Malfurion said.

"And along the way," Naruto said, "She is quite… unique, let's call it that, in the fact that she can actually passively gather Nature Energy like me, only I need to stay stationary or use another medium such as a clone to gather it for me."

"And what does this… nature energy enable you to do?" Malfurion asked.

"Well, it, as its name says, gives us more in tune thoughts of the nature, as in we can passively _and_ actively feel the signatures of everyone in the vicinity, as well as power boosts beyond what I would like to call 'Holy Shit Mode', which is essentially one of our kages on crack… ehh, Soldier Pills, and trust me, it's not a pretty sight," Naruto said as he shivered at the thought, when he remembered Tsunade after ingesting one of them. That was a humble experience for the younger blond.

"That could be the reason she's so attuned to nature then…" Malfurion said after a while, "tell me Naruto, how do you gather this… nature energy?"

"For one thing, never do this by yourself, it's too dangerous. If you really want to learn how to harness it, I could ask Fukasasku-jiji… but I'd need permission first, sorry," Naruto said apologetically as he straightened again, "Now I really need to get that beast out of here…"

"Just one more thing Naruto," Tyrande said, "if it's possible, can you leave the cub here at least? It's a rare Frostsaber."

"Well…" Naruto said as he looked at the cub, who simply snuggled into Naruto more, "I don't think he wants to leave… Hey little guy, I'm going to put you down to attack that monster, okay? Just stay here."

As if the cub could understand Naruto, it hopped down as it circled Naruto, softly whining as Naruto looked at it, then back at Tyrande, "Well, here I go."

After his final word, Naruto flashed as close as he could before making seals again as Gamabunta joined the fray once again.

"Oi gaki," the giant toad said, "You gotta-"

"I can't, Gamabunta," Naruto said as he launched a powerful air blast, "The last time was because I was able to channel my chakra over through Kakashi's Kamui, but there's no such convenient disturbances right now…"

"Didn't you face Madara though? Shouldn't he had left some chakra traces that you can follow?"

"It's… worth a try I guess," Naruto said as he began to pull on the chakra, trying to find Madara's signature. After a minute of trying, Naruto panted and looked at Gamabunta, "It's no use, his chakra is too diffused for me to pull… I guess I'll have to use that."

Turning to Malfurion, Naruto stated, "Malfurion, what I'm going to do next… is related to how I know what demonic energy does… if you have any questions, please let me finish my tale… I'll explain it all later."

And with that, Naruto transformed. Not transforming as in turning into a gigantic nine-tailed fox, but as in entering his so-called 'junchuriki mode', however. Naruto was quickly shrouded in a red cloak, as a stronger feeling of dread overcame them and Illidan stopped briefly, "It's that energy again…"

With the power, Naruto also felt his strength and chakra reserves rapidly returning and crouched as four tails also popped out, before he began to channel chakra through the crystal remnants even as he entered Sage Mode as well. As he powered up his entire system, he took a large risk. He entered the five tailed state willingly, knowing that it would take that much power to take down the Yonbi. The chakra cloak darkened considerably, yet Naruto was able to think clearer than the other times he had entered the cloak, and he knew that Sage Mode, along with the Mokuton chakra currently circulating through the crystal fragments were working correctly. Naruto crouched, and with his tails swining, he let loose a powerful roar that created a sonic shockwave that blasted out to the Yonbi, immediately gaining its attention.

"What… was that?" Tyrande asked fearfully, "Just who is he?"

"A man of great power… and burden…" Malfurion replied as he finally had a clue as to what Naruto had meant by burden.

Naruto wasted no time, and neither did Illidan, Gamabunta, or the Yonbi, as they charged. Naruto quickly created a Kyubi-powered Futon: Rasengan, and blasted it right at a water bullet that Gamabunta had just launched. The two attacks combined, and the corrosive nature of the demonic energy tore through the demon, causing it to scream in pain, before Illidan managed to leap and blink high enough that he was able to reverse slash it right in the right eye. The Yonbi stumbled back at the pain as chakra flared out and healed the eye almost instantly, though a small scar remained.

"What the… our attacks will do no good if he continues to heal at this rate!" Illidan said as Naruto smirked and replied, in an extremely low and hollow voice that chilled even Illidan to the bone.

"That's good… waste its chakra until it runs out and returns back to the goddamn statue," Naruto said as he began to gather demonic chakra that were belched out. The blobs conjoined as they formed a sphere, before collapsing on itself as he swallowed it. The Night Elves watched in fascinated terror as Naruto suddenly grew width-wise, before his mouth began to bloat as well, and he released the shockwave of pure demonic energy at the Yonbi, who similarly released a blast of pure lava, followed by blasts of energy. The Kyubi-powered blast easily shot the lava into halves before each strand was incinerated by the blast's pure power, but was slightly halted at the barrage of demonic energy. Eventually, however, the blast impacted onto the Yonbi, who was slammed back into a tall mountain, rendering it badly injured. The Yonbi roared again, with its eye starting to return back it a more normal shape, before it shook its head and tried to heal itself. As it did, however, the Yonbi seemed to realize something and growled at itself before looking at the group and growled at them, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, leaving no trace of its presence apart from the battle that just took place. Naruto relaxed, and completely forced the Kyubi's chakra back, before collapsing in exhaustion. From the corner of his eye he saw the cub limping towards him, before darkness overtook him.

Meanwhile, the cub, ignoring the soft roars of Tyrande's Frostsaber, limped over to Naruto, before resting itself on top of him, softly licking Naruto's face. Malfurion watched in fascination while Tyrande watched in curiousity.

"It would seem that way…" Malfurion spoke, startling Tyrande as Illidan moved back, "I suppose it would be better to keep them together for now, for the cub seemed to have bonded with Naruto, just like how you have bonded with yours, Tyrande."

"How do we move him though?" Tyrande asked as the female druid came over.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," she announced.

**Theramore**

The entire team waited as they looked over the horizon, before an irritated Sakura finally burst, "Where the hell is that idiot anyways?"

As she said that, though, they felt an even more oppressive feeling, and Yamato looked at his hand. It showed a kanji for five, 五, on his hand.

"Uh, Senpai, Naruto's going into five-tailed mode," Yamato stated nervously as Kakashi widened his eyes.

"I thought his maximum was four, and five is only used for a bout a minute before the bloodlust took over?" Kakashi asked as Yamato nodded. As a whole minute passed and the feeling didn't subside, Kakashi turned to Yamato, worried, "You think…?"

"I doubt it," Yamato replied, "He should be strong enough in the first place to go five-tails, though he hasn't used that for a while so I'm not sure… wait, the feeling's disappearing, _both_ in fact."

"Good," Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as he lowered his headband, before looking back at the team, "Regroup and return to the castle team."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei/senpai!" the group chorused as they sped back, leaving blurs visible to the general populace. They soon returned to the castle and reported back the Jaina, who was with the other two women as well. "Naruto's managed to defeat the Bijuu."

"How is he then?" Jaina asked anxiously.

"Unsure," Kakashi said, "He won't return that fast unless Gamabunta is still there, which I doubt after fighting a Bijuu… I must admit Gamabunta probably has the most experience fighting the Bijuu though….

"He's fought the Kyubi at full power, the Ichibi at near full power, the Nibi once awhile back, and now he's fought off another Bijuu," Kakashi explained, "I was there in all but this one, and I think he's already figured out a way to beat quite a few of them by now."

"Wow…" Lina replied, before yet _another_ commotion came in as a messenger came by.

"Lady Proudmoore, Lady Inverse, General Windrunner," the messenger said, "The population is getting restless at the foul energy that came around, and is asking for an explanation outside."

"I'll be there shortly," Jaina said as the messenger bowed and left, "So, what do we tell them?"

"For these guys to get out of here," a bitter voice came around as the group saw Ricky, "That has been your intention all along hasn't it? To wreak havoc and become the hero? That's why you had your precious _Naruto_ come here and pretend to be a hero, then you all show up, have an argument, and then this… whatever monstrosity you have unleashed.l"

"What?" Sakura asked incredulously, "You would think we unleashed _that_ here? We don't even have those anymore, the madman, Madara, took them except for the Haichibi and the Kyubi!"

"So? What does that prove?" Ricky yelled out.

"And what evidence do _you_ have then?" Kakashi asked, his training finally taking over as he stared coldly at the rash mage. Ricky took a step back at the look, "I've been fighting in wars since I was six, _boy_, I think I know what it felt to do that."

"Bullshit," Ricky spat out unsteadily, but before he could react Kakashi was already behind him.

"I may not be as fast as Naruto when he's using Hiraishin or Sasuke when he's using his space teleportation, but I can still manage a fast enough speed – enough speed, to survive the war. Tell me, apart from this one, how much combat have you seen _in total_?" Kakashi growled behind Ricky, "Nothing, so shut the hell up and _stay out_ of the conversation. We are right now mercenaries, guns for hire, _do not_ make us betray our contract."

After that, Kakashi disappeared only to reappear beside Yamato, with his team looking non too phased, with Jaina and Lina having experienced that sort of speed before from Naruto. Sylvanas, however, looked in hidden awe at Kakashi's speed. _And Naruto's faster?_ She wondered mentally. Ricky quickly left the scene, but before that he shot a look at them all, softening as he looked at Jaina. What he saw, on the other hand, was disappointment in Jaina's eyes, before he left.

"Sorry… he's extremely jealous, and had Naruto not been such a high… well, rank I suppose, I doubt he would have acted like that. I guess the war must've gotten on his nerves finally," Jaina explained as they shrugged, "But still, what do we tell them?"

"Tell them…" Kakashi said, "That we are… going to investigate what it is for now, and with Naruto out, we should be able to convince them better. I doubt they will know how fast Naruto can travel, especially with Gamabunta, and I doubt any of them know about… it."

"It?" Jaina asked, "You mean the-"

"Not here," Kakashi said, "But yes, _that _it. Technically our law is still in effect, and if you were to speak it out loud…"

"You would have to kill me," Jaina said with finality, "I understand, I guess… I'll speak to them, keep the order around inside the castle please, well… except Kakashi, can you come with me please? I would need someone who's more experienced in such a matter to help if things get too bad."

"Yes… your majesty," Kakashi said as the team bowed and exited, leaving Jaina, Lina, Sylvanas, and Kakashi as they walked out. The entirety of the population. Whether it be high elves, dwarves, or humans, all gathered in front of the castle, awaiting the announcement.

"Citizens of Theramore," Jaina began, "Just now, a large source of power, possibly demonic in origin, has been felt throughout this entire island, and I'm sure many, if not most of you, have felt the disturbance despite not trained in the arts of magic. We do not know what it is, but we have already sent a scout, Naruto Namikaze, who was the summoner of the giant toad you have saw earlier, to investigate. Until we have further information, there is nothing we can do but hope that it was not the doings of the Scourge, and hopefully was the sign that a demon in the Legion has been vanquished."

There was silence in the population for a moment, before someone bravely spoke up, "Lady Proudmoore, could you explain just _who_ this Naruto Namikaze is? He appeared out of nowhere, in our eyes, and suddenly fought the battles against the undead, which we are grateful for, yet… we don't even know who he is."

"Think of him as… an unsung hero who have become noticed in recent times," Kakashi said after it was clear Jaina was trying to think of what to say.

"And who, if I may, are you, sir?"

"I am a simple emissary for Lady Proudmoore," Kakashi said quickly, yet clearly, and the crowd seemed to accept the notice, "Until further information is acquired, I would like everyone to return to what they were doing before, please. There is nothing currently to worry about, and if a demon is coming, I assure you that we will defend this island with all our might."

The crowd, after hearing the reassurance, quickly departed, hope once again in their eyes. Jaina turned to Kakashi, "You're awfully calm about this."

"Years of training in diplomacy, actual diplomatic missions, as well as trying to divert Naruto's attention away from what he's not suppose to learn or know yet," Kakashi replied as Jaina deadpanned.

"That's quite…" Jaina was left speechless.

"A variety of jobs?" Lina supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, let's call it that," Jaina said as the group left the grounds and returned. "We need to get back to training, and to figure out how to kill Archimonde."

"Archimonde?" Kakashi asked.

"The demon that ravaged Azeroth, our homeland, and is on the way here to claim the ultimate power on this world, the Well of Eternity, which, I may add, used to be a myth passed down by the elves until the night elves confirmed it."

"What's so powerful about it?" Kakashi asked.

"When the original Well of Eternity was destroyed," Jaina said, pausing, "Legend has it that it shaped the world that we stand on today – legend has it that an event known as 'the Sundering' occurred, and that the power was so great that not only did it tear the continent in half, but it also created a maelstrom of energy in the center which will engulf everything that goes too near the whirlpool center."

"Impressive," was all Kakashi said as he pondered on the event, "Hold on, the _original_ Well? What about now?"

"A new Well was created by Illidan from the information provided by Malfurion Stormrage," Jaina explained, "It holds just as much power as the old Well of Eternity, and now… the Burning Legion has set its sights on it again."

"That would prove… disastrous if this Archimonde gets to it," Kakashi finally said, "Regardless, we must continue on your training, Jaina. However, I would like it if you and Lina were to train together so I can oversee both your training at least until Naruto returns."

"Very well," Jaina said as they moved back to the courtyard to attempt to shred the leaf again. Kakashi looked at the direction which Naruto had gone to, and thought briefly to himself, _Minato-sensei… he looks just like you when you summon Gamabunta, and not only that… I wonder when he'll surpass you – no, to what extent he'll surpass you actually…_

Far away, Naruto finally woke up, his injuries nearly completely healed, and he turned and saw the three night elves looking at him, with the female druid standing a ways away guarding, while the cub leaned by him, softly licking his face.

"So… you expect me to tell you my story now, right?" Naruto finally said as he stretched and stood up, the cub jumping onto Naruto's head as he absentmindedly scratched it under the chin.

**Well, here's the next chapter, I guarantee that I won't finish the next chapter before I leave though, I'm sorry. As compensation though I'll try to make the next one as long as I can.**

**And thus, sorry GoldenGod Rah, while your three guesses are sound, you're wrong – answer is in the story, the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Doesn't mean Naruto can spam it though – as I have pointed out the flaring of chakra costs so much that Naruto can't really spam the technique as he did with the Kage Bunshin. Yes, I've already thought of the elemental composition version of the Hiraishin… well based on the concept at least – it won't be anything like the Hiraishin though, can't tell you more until I refine it however. Clue is in… I think the second chapter or something, whatever.**


	16. The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note: Aaand I'm back guys! Miss me? Probably not…**

**Due to circumstances of me being too lazy, I will not repeat the story with the night elves, only "Naruto spoke his story" type of thing. As for the other  
**

**Yeah, yeah, I said that I'll update this after another week, but hey, I found internet connection!**

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer machine has been disabled, please come back later**

**Chapter 16: The Calm before the Storm**

_**Last time in Chapter 15: Ominous Feelings**_

"_So… you expect me to tell you my story now, right?" Naruto finally said as he stretched and stood up, the cub jumping onto Naruto's head as he absentmindedly scratched it under the chin._

And as Naruto explained his story, his four current companions listened with rapt attention, wonder, and horror.

"So," Naruto said, after he explained his situation to the night elves, "Any questions?"

"So let me get this straight," Tyrande finally said, "You have a nine-tailed demon sealed _inside_ you, who is essentially like what you call a giant battery, and is responsible for most of the problems that just occurred. That demon we just saw was the four-tail, the Yonbi no Saru in your language, and is one of the _weaker_ demons?"

"To wrap it up, yes," Naruto said, "And yes, that's what Madara has under his control, and he has all up to the seven-tail, but I'm not sure which one that is, I never faced it before – in fact, this is the highest tailed tail-beast that I've faced so far."

"This is… extremely disturbing," Malfurion said, "although using the Kyubi might be essential against Archimonde… perhaps it will work."

"No," Naruto said, "If Madara or Sasuke happens to be around, they can not only suppress the chakra if they wish, but Madara can even control me via the chakra. There's only one technique in my arsenal that can do enough damage to Archimonde…"

"And it is?" Illidan asked.

"You'll know it when you see it," Naruto said, "I must get back and report to Jaina-chan now, though, so… I guess it's good bye."

Naruto took the cub from his head and gently placed it down, but it almost immediately jumped back up onto Naruto as Tyrande injected in, "Take him, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto asked, "I thought you said Frostsabers are… well…"

"Yes," Tyrande said, "But they also are _extremely_ loyal to those they trust, like mine." As she said that, she stroked the fur of her own Frostsaber which growled in contentment, baring its large fangs which the cub didn't have yet.

"Well…" Naruto said as he looked at the cub, "If he wants to, then sure."

The cub, after hearing it, simply licked Naruto's face again as Naruto held it close to him, "Well, I'll be off. I'll see you with the others in a month to discuss our strategy."

With that, Naruto took off in a burst of speed, sending faint waves of wind whipping around. The four night elves looked at the disappearing form of Naruto, before Illidan spoke, "He's… interesting, isn't he?"

"Yes," Malfurion said, "But there are more matters I wish to know about, such as you, young lady. Who are you exactly?"

"I… I don't really know my own name, having lost my parents in a wild attack, but… my nickname which my parents love to call me was Pheles," the female said as Malfurion slightly bowed his head.

"I'm sorry for what you have gone through then," Malfurion said, "But can you explain what Naruto meant by Nature Energy?"

"It's… I don't know how to explain it, I have always felt more in tune with nature, and I taught myself the way of the druids in fact," Pheles said, "Rather than saying that though, it's more like the nature taught me their ways, and I took the form of the Frostsaber when I transform rather than a crow, a bear, or any other animal."

"Perhaps it's a sign," Malfurion said thoughtfully as the other two looked at him quizzically while Pheles awaited his final answer, "Perhaps it is a sign that we should stop our… prejudice and start mixing the professions. If she could do that, who knows how many others can? Perhaps some males could hear the voice of Elune just as well as some Priest, and some women could feel nature like Pheles here could."

"It will be difficult, brother," Illidan said, "Even if you do succeed, how will you start it?"

"By using Pheles as an example," Malfurion said, "I hope my teaching abilities are well enough…"

"What do you…" Tyrande began but understood, "You want to teach her fully druidism which you have learnt."

"Partially," Malfurion admitted, "But not only that, I also want to know how this 'Senjutsu' works."

"I will be honored if you would teach me, Shan'do," Pheles said as she knelt. Malfurion, Illidan, and Tyrande laughed as Pheles looked up, confused.

"Get up, young lady," Illidan said, "We were never ones for formality even if Tyrande is the High Priestess of the Moon and Malfurion here is the Archdruid. But onto the more pressing issue with the Burning Legion – what do we do about the corruption in the woods? It is simply far too corrupted… if I were to take in as much as I can, I risk turning into a night elf demon hybrid."

"We'll think of a way," Malfurion assured him, "And we _will_ save the forest."

**Naruto**

Naruto dashed through the forest, intending on returning as soon as possible, though he quickly found a problem as he neared the water.

"Well," Naruto said at last after a moment of thinking, "Better find the boat then… why I didn't leave a kunai there is a mystery to me…"

As Naruto searched, he found a prickling sensation, though he ignored it at least until it was unbearable, and yet he still hadn't found the boat he came on.

"Oh come on! Where's the freaking boat? I remember hiding it under some bushes, but since Jaina-chan teleported us back I never got back to it," Naruto whined to himself, "And what's with the pricking sensation…?"

As Naruto pulled whatever was bothering him, he saw bits of feather which were darkened with ink, "That's right, that's one of the arrows which snapped when my clones and I… applied… the… seals," Naruto ended lamely as his eyebrow twitched, before he located one of the seals and teleported away. All that was left was a print of his sandals which ended abruptly. With a yellow flash, he stopped in the armory, but then there was a voice outside the door.

"So?" a voice which Naruto recognized as Lina's drifted over, "Sylvanas asked me if I could get a quiver of arrows anyway, since I was along the way. It's not like I actually use a weapon myself."

"Not even a scepter to channel your powers?" a voice which Naruto recognized as Jaina'as drifted over as well, "Oh well, we're here."

The door opened as the two women saw themselves staring down at a surprised Naruto who just stood there, burns and crack marks across his entire armor plating.

"Naruto…?" Jaina asked, "You're back?"

"Well… yeah," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, before violently thrown back by the two women who're now hugging him, "You're okay right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said gently as he patted their backs, "By the way, can you get Sakura for me? I need her to fix something."

"Oh sure, but…" Jaina said, "When did you get back and how did no one notice you?"

Naruto took out a quiver of arrows, and took one out. It had the Hiraishin seal on it, "While I left you to your own devices, I sent a couple hundred clones here to mark the arrows. All of them now have the seal on it in case I didn't manage my training, but I did complete it so… well, these seals could still prove to be useful…"

"So you teleported here just now?" Jaina asked as Lina noticed something, "What's that white thing on your head?"

The cub chose, at that moment, to pop out its head as the two women stared in shock and Naruto smiled, "This is why I need Sakura; this little guy's hurt…"

"He's so cute!" Lina cooed as she rushed forward and took the cub away who looked positively startled at being taken like that, "Where did you find him?"

"About to be killed by exploding lava while hidden in snow," Naruto said bluntly as Kakashi came in and saw Naruto.

"Ah…" Kakashi said, "Is this not a good time?"

"Ero-sensei…" Naruto said, "Well, at least you're not a super pervert… I just got back."

"Well…" Kakashi said, "How did you get back so fast?"

Naruto threw one of the arrows at full speed, impaling into the wall right beside Kakashi. Kakashi turned and looked. Printed on the side was a mini seal – the seal of the Hiraishin.

"There _is_ one more thing though," Naruto informed Kakashi who looked at him, "Tell everyone to gather in the courtyard… and give me a soldier pill."

"Okay…" Kakashi said as he threw Naruto a small bag, "Careful with using them."

"Alright," Naruto said as Kakashi left, before he plucked the arrow out of the wall as the two women looked at him, the cub still in Lina's hands, "So, anything new happen?"

"Well…" Jaina started, "For one, the population is curious about what the demon was, Ricky showed up thinking the demon was your fault… as in you directly summoned the demon sort of fault… but that's pretty much it. Which demon was it."

"Yonbi no Saru," Naruto replied, "Tough bastard too… I manage to wound Madara, enough that he would need some time to recover."

"Well, at least that would leave us with only Archimonde," Lina said.

"In any case, shall we head over to the courtyard?" Naruto said as he teasingly held out both his hands. Both women blushed but took them anyways, the Frostsaber cub jumping onto Naruto's shoulders, though growling in pain slightly. Naruto sent some chakra over to the cub, being in such close proximity, and soon the cub calmed down. They approached the courtyard soon, and Naruto took his hands away, much to the disappointment of the two women though they hid it, but watched in fascination as Naruto began _massively_ flaring his chakra out in patterns.

"You know…" Lina started, "Naruto might have more chakra than both of us have mana combined…"

"Agreed… I don't think chakra or mana is supposed to be _that_ visible…" Jaina replied as the rest of the group approached the yard just as Naruto popped a soldier pill into his mouth and the pill took effect. He then threw the bag over at Kakashi, who barely caught it. "Okay, so everyone's here?" Naruto asked as they nodded. "Good, because I'm only showing this once."

Naruto said, "My father first invented the Hiraishin, but he had to use a kunai. However, this technique is also incomplete, a main flaw being the kunai – the seal _must_ be etched onto something in order for the Hiraishin to take effect. In short term, he can only teleport as fast as the kunais can be thrown."

He took a deep breath, "Kakashi, please flip open your Sharingan and tell me what's happening in the air. Neji, you too with your Byakugan"

Kakashi and Neji did as instructed, and was near blinded by the sheer amount of chakra that was floating in the air, "What the…? Naruto, didn't I teach you not to waste chakra?"

"Yes," Naruto said, as without any indication, he teleported over to Kakashi, "However, with the way my chakra is molded…"

Kakashi jumped several feet into the air, knowing that he would've seen Naruto move, and knowing that there was no kunai around them, or anything with the Hiraishin seal. He quickly pieced the puzzle together, as did Shikamaru, "Holy shit… Naruto, you…"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "This is the completed form of the Hiraishin no Jutsu, without seals. The only problem is, I need to mold, then flare my chakra out into the surrounding in order to make it work, but this presents another drawback – you need a shit load of chakra in order to make it work unlike the original, but with me being the sole user, it's not as much of a problem. Although, Kakashi, I need your help in a project I want to do. Sakura, can you heal this little guy?"

Sakura and Kakashi moved forward as the rest, knowing that it was an informal dismissal, left, thinking about what Naruto had just shown them, "Naruto… just how far have you gone from your old self?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Not that I want the old you back, but you changed. So much that it's scary actually…" Sakura said.

"Well… with war and this and that, anything can happen, you remember when you used to be a fan girl," Naruto said as Sakura shuddered.

"Don't remind me," Sakura quickly said, "Brotherly love or not I _will_ pound you back into the ground the next time we spar if you speak of those times again."

"Hai, hai, _nee-chan_," Naruto said as the three of them laughed, knowing that it was an empty threat – Naruto was simply too fast to let her hit him unless he lets her. Jaina and Lina watched from the sidelines, unsure of what to make of this situation.

"Hmm…"Lina said quietly, "Do you think she's…"

"I… I doubt it," Jaina offered up, each knowing they had feelings for Naruto, just not sure when to reveal to him, or even reveal it to him at all. They shared a look with each other, before they left together, to keep their training up. Meanwhile, Naruto also asked Kakashi to pull up his sleeve.

"Why do you need that?" Kakashi asked.

"I need some place to train… some place quiet and far enough that no one will intrude on me," Naruto said seriously.

"Wait…" Kakashi said slowly. There was only one technique he knew that would require him to leave that far away, "You're going to use _that_ against this Archimonde? You didn't even use it against the Yonbi…"

"The Yonbi was confused and it's sealed away, it won't die even if it took it right in the face. Archimonde, on the other hand, is going for a power source rivaling the Haichibi's, if not the Kyubi's, just not in terms of potency," Naruto replied, "When the time comes to meet up with the others, go with Jaina-chan, Lina-chan, and Sylvanas-chan, and summon me there. When you summon, be sure to use chakra from Kamui as well, you know what I mean."

"Alright… but in case I need you, where will you be?" Kakashi asked.

"Somewhere," was all Naruto said as he stood up, "Kakashi, Mangekyou Sharingan please."

With that, Naruto blazed through the five seals again, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

There was twin clouds of smoke, which surprised Naruto. When it disappeared, not only was Gamakichi there, but there was also a phoenix.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, "A phoenix?"

At that exclamation as well as surge of power, Jaina and Lina ran back to investigate and saw the legendary animal.

"Beautiful…" was all Lina said as she gazed upon the phoenix. It was primarily golden red in color, and from each different angle the feathers seemed alight with fire, flickering about. Flame-like wisps of energy washed along the entirety of the phoenix, as Naruto gazed upon it, before Gamakichi spoke up.

"Hey bro, meet my friend, Ichigo," Gamakichi said as Naruto snapped back into focus.

"You're friends with a phoenix?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but you summoned me, and since he was so close, he was dragged along," Gamakichi replied as Naruto bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet a phoenix," Naruto said as the others bowed as well, recognizing the legendary animal.

"It is mine as well," Ichigo replied, "Although, if there is nothing of importance, I shall leave."

"Well…" Naruto said, "Gamakichi you to reverse summon me back, I need to finish up on my training for _that_."

"Oh…" Gamakichi said, "You're going to use it again?"

"Against the enemy, it's a must…" Naruto admitted as he turned to Kakashi, "Keep this island safe Kakashi-sensei. Sakura, take care of the cub for me, and to the rest, bye!"

Naruto instantly disappeared in a large cloud of smoke, along with the two summons, as they entered the home of the toads. Naruto walked on the familiar path, Gamakichi and Ichigo following. Naruto soon encountered the small hut he was looking for, and entered.

"Oji-san!" Naruto called out as Fukasaku bounded forward.

"Naruto-chan!" Fukasaku exclaimed, "I almost didn't believe it when Gamabunta returned and said you summoned him, but it looks like its true. Where have you been?"

"Away, Fukasaku-jiji," Naruto said, "It's nice to see you too, but I'm here for… well…"

"I see," Fukasaku said as he smiled slightly, "You've always liked to help others, haven't you?"

"That's me, jij," Naruto said, "And there's one more thing I want to tell you…"

"Yes Naruto-chan?"

"There's… someone who can passively gather Senjutsu chakra," Naruto said as Fukasaku's eyes widened, as did Shima's when she entered.

"Are you sure, Naruto-chan?" Shima inquired, "Who is this person?"

"She's not… well, she's not human, she's an elf, a Night Elf," Naruto said.

"You're going to have to explain more carefully, Naruto-chan," Fukasaku said, "Why don't we sit down and talk about this. Kichi, do you and Ichigo wants to stay as well?"

"Sure," Gamakichi said as Ichigo nodded as well. Naruto sat down with them all and recounted his tale, from his encounter with Sasuke, to the finding of the Prophet, to the battle against Sasuke, and finally to the appearance of the Yonbi and his arrival. Of course, he omitted the part about Jaina and Lina saying he's a good plushie, nor did he talk about the fact that he rolled into a hug in the middle of the night with Jaina. That was too embarrassing to tell. At ht ened of the story, Fukasaku was sure he would have a headache coming in soon.

"So…" Fukasaku finally said, but was interrupted by Shima, "You destroyed the jacket?"

Naruto sweatdropped; leave it to Shima to comment on the small things, "Um… can you make me a new one then? A longer one if you could?"

"Well…" Shima placed a thinking pose that fooled no one; everyone, including Ichigo, knew what she would say, "Okay."

"I have heard of this 'Archimonde' before," Ichigo suddenly said as everyone focused on him, "He was, according to my father, a dimensional traveler in what we call the 'Void', but what others called the Twisting Nether. His powers are extremely great, though not on the same scale as Kil'Jaedan or Sargaras. This is one plane they have not travelled through yet, though, because Sargaras never knew of this plane's existence – I doubt any of those 'Titans' ever knew."

"So, is there a way to defeat them?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"That, you will have to ask my father, the boss summon of the Phoenix Contract. I recall him mentioning having fought Archimonde once before to a standstill, though any other information were undisclosed," Ichigo said. Naruto was silent.

"Could you take me to your leader sometime?" Naruto asked as Ichigo nodded, "It could be possible, though we only ever had one summoner, and he died before I was born, and thus, I am not sure what my father will say to your presence. From what I know, though, he would accept you."

"Ichigo," Gamakichi said, "If your clan is about honor and loyalty, then you definitely have a summoner in Naruto, though… whether Fukasaku-sama and Naruto will agree to it is another problem."

"I… will offer this proposition to my father, at the very least into talking with Naruto," Ichigo said as he stretched his wings, "I must go as well, the talk had taken longer than expected, and I must return home soon."

"Okay then, bye Ichigo," Gamakichi said giddily as Ichigo flew away with a burst of flames and wind, though the flames didn't burn through anything. Gamakichi laughed at Naruto's expression and how he was about to use a water technique, "Relax bro, those flames only hurt those who are enemies. You aren't his enemy right now, and you better hope you aren't. They're more loyal than dogs, and if you maliciously hurt one of them, you risk the entire clan on you, and let me tell you, they're amongst the strongest summons in existence – only that we're simply more renown then they are, so we're called the strongest, but in reality, we're not."

"If this Archimonde is as dangerous as Ichigo said, then we must get started immediately," Fukasaku said as he took out a couple of scrolls. Before he started though, Naruto spoke up.

"Jiji, there's another thing I want to show you," Naruto said, before he flared his chakra, and instantly teleported to Fukasaku's side.

"I see you have managed to complete your father's other technique," Fukasaku said, sounding unsurprised at all.

"You don't seem surprised," Naruto concluded.

"Of course, Naruto-chan. You've already surpassed him in using the Rasengan, and you have so many more years to go, who's to say you can't surpass him in his other techniques?" Fukasaku smiled, "Your father's a genius, and through him, you have also inherited his abilities, though you need to make it your own, and you did. But now, we need to get started. Start gathering Nature Energy, we'll practice using it first as warm-up before I help you do anything else."

"Hai sensei," Naruto said as three clones blinked into existence. Fukasaku looked at them, before looking at Naruto who was also gathering Nature Energy. _Naruto-chan… It looks like your destiny is arriving sooner than you think it will… even if you don't know it._ His thought were interrupted by Naruto, who finished gathering energy as he stood up, his eyes marked with the indication of Sage Mode.

"You said the primary problem with the seal less Hiraishin no Jutsu is the fact that it consumes massive amounts of chakra in order to flare it into the air, correct?" Fukasaku stated, "The first thing I thought of was the usage of Senjutsu chakra. I have already told this many times to you, though for emphasis, I shall do it again… and because I feel like it."

Naruto sweatdropped as Fukasaku continued, "Senjutsu chakra is in the air, always surrounding us. In that theory, if you were to flare out your chakra, it would mingle easily with the Senjutsu chakra, meaning that you, in theory, of course, use much less chakra to achieve the same results. I want you to try it first, though without clones to help spread the energy out, and see what happens."

Naruto did as instructed, and soon felt the flow of energy that exited his body. He looked around with his senses, and noticed something.

"Sensei," Naruto began, "Is it because I have a wind affinity, or just the Senjutsu chakra, because at this moment, I can literally 'see' with my chakra everything that it touches."

"It's more common with those who have wind affinity, though Jiraiya-chan had mentioned it once as well," Fukasaku replied, "Although you were able to discern it so quickly is still an achievement – not many have ever managed it, but if you had, then this opens up a whole new realm of possibilities, though ones that Jiraiya-chan can never do because he has no wind affinity."

"Well, let's get to it then," Naruto said determinedly as several clones popped up and disappeared in whirlwinds to different locations where he had no chakra, in order to practice.

**Theramore**

"Finally," two voices exclaimed nearly simultaneously as two women walked forward, exhausted, one with a leaf cut in half, and the other smoldering, completely dried. Kakashi looked at the two women, impressed.

"Wow, already? Only Naruto was able to do it so fast," Kakashi commented, "And that's because of the fact that he used Kage Bunshin."

"Don't remind me," Jaina said, "I still want to hit you again."

"Right…" Kakashi said as he chuckled nervously as Lina looked over, confused, "What did he do?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Jaina said, "So, what's the next step?"

"Well, for you Jaina, you're going to cut a waterfall as I have said," Kakashi said, ignoring Lina's dumbfounded look, "Lina, you're going to destroy an entire tree."

"Are you serious?" Lina deadpanned.

"Of course not!" Kakashi said smiling behind his mask. Oh, how he loved to mess with their heads, "You're going to create several sparks that can line up and become coherent… but first I need to find a dead fish."

"A dead fish?" Lina inquired.

"Essentially, you're going to use an electrical pulse, just sharp enough and powerful enough to cause the fish to become alive again by jolting its nervous system," Kakashi explained.

"And… you gave Naruto hundreds of dead fish to practice on?" Lina asked, unable to think about the sheer number.

"Heavens no," Kakashi said, "That would be a massive waste. I told him to give a powerful enough zap to manage to hit me, but it has to be light enough and concentrated enough. Needless to say, that was a dark time…"

Kakashi apparently went into an unwanted flashback, "Oh God… it burns… why Naruto… why did you have to hit _there _at full power? It's not fair…"

"Does Naruto like to torture people?" Lina asked Jaina nervously as Jaina shook her head.

"Not that I know of…" Jaina replied.

"It was a prank…" Kakashi said, "Or rather, revenge when he painted the Hokage Monument a second time to practice his stealth. I gave him two weeks worth of D-ranked missions, and after it was done he zapped me there… I still have trouble-"

"Shut up!" both women shouted frantically, not wanting to know exactly what happened anymore. Sakura came out, listening to what was happening, as the cub saw Lina and cowed a little away, before jumping down and walking forward, prodding Kakashi with a paw. Jaina gently picked it up, to its surprise.

"What happened? Did Kakashi relapse into the time Naruto hit him with lightning?" Sakura asked as the two women nodded. Sakura sighed, "Figures. Kakashi-sensei, there's Icha Icha on sale."

"Where?" Kakashi was almost up immediately, "Wait… We're not even in Konoha…"

"Work every time, same with Naruto and Ramen," Sakura said, "Despite how mature they are, they have little personality quirks… If being a jonin means you need to have them then I rather not be a jonin…"

"Right…" Lina said as she edged away from the two ninja, "So… what about the dead fish?"

"Dead fish?" Sakura asked, "For Raiton or for medical technique?"

"Um…" Lina said as she tried to process, "Raiton, I think, is that lightning manipulation?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, "Follow me, I'll get you a couple of dead fish. Be warned that too much means you fry the fish, and too little does nothing."

"And something about flowing it…" Lina muttered to herself as Kakashi turned and made a giant wall, a giant waterfall, and managed to snatch Yamato out of nowhere to make a wooden bridge.

"Oh, so you know about guiding the lightning rather than controlling? That makes things much easier," Sakura commented as she leapt off, "Wait here, I'll get some fish from the sea."

"Strange…" Kakashi commented suddenly, "I just realized that even if you _do_ use mana, there shouldn't be something this fast done…"

"I'm lost," Jaina said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have a weaker wind affinity actually than many people who have them, but you were able to cut it completely in three days, even if you do have advice," Kakashi explained, "Could it be something about the air or rather, the water? The water seemed charged with something…"

"Oh, right," Jaina nodded sheepishly, "There's a well or sorts here, or rather a lake, which is a focal point of mana and spell power. It might be because we're close enough that my affinity and power increased exponentially. Plus, when we exhaust our mana completely, we don't actually die, just become tired, and it regenerates faster, so I guess we could well… train longer."

"That's convenient," Kakashi said, "Nevertheless, we need to move on. You'll need to cut the waterfall at least in order to proceed."

"That is one big waterfall," Jaina commented as she walked onto the wooden bridge, "Why is it so big anyways?"

"Oh," Kakashi said, "Oops."

"What do you mean, oops?" Jaina asked.

"That's about how big Naruto uses to practice on occasion," Kakashi said, "When he first started, he had close to two hundred clones doing this. Now, he uses up to a whole thousand each on a waterfall about this big."

"You're kidding," Jaina said dryly, "You're expecting me to be able to do this as well as Naruto, who, according to you, have the highest wind affinity you have ever seen."

"Well… you're powered by the well," Kakashi said, "That's a bigger advantage than Kage Bunshin since mana is easier to control from what you and him said."

"Fine," Jaina said as she tried to cut the waterfall, "How do I cut something that's flowing anyways?"

"Well…" Kakashi said, "You don't really cut it, but rather use a blade of wind to stop the flow."

"That sounds hard…" Jaina replied.

"It is."

**In a separate dimension realm**

"Father," Ichigo said as he flew into a large clearing, where a massive shadow of… light… shadowed the entire area, "I have returned, and with news."

"Yes Ichigo?"

"It concerns the demon known as Archimonde," Ichigo said as the shadow suddenly turned, revealing the boss of the phoenix summons, Hikaru.

"So Archimonde has finally found this plane?" Hikaru sighed, but Ichigo shook his head, "No, father, they have returned against Azeroth and Kalimdor."

"Oh?" Hikaru said, surprised, "You know of that place?"

"A human, Namikaze Naruto, summoned both me and Gamakichi when he required Gamakichi. I still have no idea why I was summoned however," Ichigo said.

"It was said, that if a human was to attempt to summon without a contract, he will be sent to the world which suits his affinity," Hikaru said, "His summoning may indicate that his original affinity… was us, despite not being summoned in almost a millennia. Yet, he already has a contract, we cannot simply force him to do this."

"If his personality is any indication, he would stick with the toads," Ichigo said, "He is loyal to those he considered precious."

"I see… loyalty, honor, and trust," Hikaru said, "Those are the indications at the very least that we look for in our summoners. Do you think he had any of those traits?"

"He has all three, father," Ichigo said.

"It is quite unfortunate then…" Hikaru said, but Ichigo was not done, "However, he did request your presence to help him develop a strategy to defeat the Burning Legion."

"I see," Hikaru said, "Perhaps I _will_ pay a visit. Perhaps the next time you visit, I'll go as well. It has been far too long since anyone has passed our test, and I intend to see if this one will…"

"Yes, father," Ichigo said as he disappeared in a burst of fire. Hikaru remained where he was.

"The one who brings the tidings of doom, will be the one to turn the tide," Hikaru murmured, "The one to summon us… will be the one to restore order, that was the prophecy of the elder phoenix… could this Naruto be…? I must contact my kins there to know more."

With that, Hikaru disappeared in a large twist of fire, as he teleported to another plane.

**There is going to be a time skip… well because I don't feel like typing in the entirety of the training, so I'm going to speed up all the way to the main fight, or rather, a couple days before. Yes, Illidan is still going to become a demon, although it's because he sacrificed himself to destroy the skull causing the demonic energy to blast into him. As for Burning Crusade… I'll see what I can do about it I guess…**


	17. Battle of Mount Hyjal

**Further Author's Notes: I wrote this in conjunction with the previous chapter so that I can release this faster, but of course, I wait for the reviews to start piling in before I release this. Yes, I'm just that evil, deal with it. It's only been like what? Two days?**

**Disclaimer: Please see all previous chapters**

**Chapter 17: Battle of Mount Hyjal**

_Close to a month after the events of Chapter 16: The Calm before the Storm_

"Well, we best get moving, we need to meet up with them soon," a man's voice said as he walked with several other people.

"Give me a break, all you've been doing was reading that smut of yours," a woman's voice replied, irritated, "Are you going to summon Naruto back? He _did_ say today."

"Ah, right," the man, now identified as Kakashi, smiled at the question as he swiped some blood on the seal to break it, then pulsed chakra to start the process. The seal glowed.

Far away, a blond haired teen/adult also glowed as he stood up, and saluted the toads, before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Glad you remembered Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said once the cloud died down, and was greeted by Jaina, Lina, and Kakashi, "Where's the rest?"

"They're already assembling at the base of the mountain, readying themselves," Jaina said, "We've missed you."

"Me too," Naruto smiled, his new battle jacket waving in the air as something else popped out of Kakashi's bag and bounded over, leaping onto Naruto and licking his face.

"Nice to see you too," Naruto chuckled as he tickled the little Frostsaber cub, "Have you guys given him a name?"

"Yeah, Donut," Kakashi replied almost instantly. Naruto looked up, "You named him _Donut_? What is his real name?"

"Don't listen to your teacher Naruto," Lina said, "Little guy liked the name Maelstrom for some reason, probably because you rescued him and he heard what Kakashi said when he explained your name. I still can't believe your name also means fish cake."

"Its maelstrom… well originally it _was_ fishcake, stupid Ero-sennin…" Naruto said as the group laughed, "So Kakashi-sensei, how did their training go?"

"They actually mastered their affinity faster than you did, though they suspected that it was the work of the Well of Life," Kakashi said as Naruto raised his brow.

"Well of Life?" Naruto asked, "That's… well I'm not going to comment on it. Where are we?"

"On our way to meet up with the other leaders," Kakashi replied, "Though we had to go slow."

"Don't you… never mind, you're too lazy," Naruto said, "You're going to make them be late for two hours aren't you?"

"Well… I could always say I got lost on the road of life," Kakashi replied as Naruto snorted, "Yeah, and the only person who would believe it is Malfurion, seriously."

Naruto created a clone as they each scooped up a woman, "Well, hold on! Kakashi, lead the way."

There had been barely enough time for the two women to register that they were in the arms of Naruto before they took off at blazing speeds. Fortunately, Jaina and Lina had grown accustomed to it. As to why Jaina and Lina had grown accustomed to it… let's leave it for another time. Of course, they would never forget the first time it happened, when Naruto had leapt over the pit with lava in it. That still gave them the creeps.

Soon, Naruto appeared out of the bushes, Kakashi nowhere in sight, as his clones also arrived at the destination, "Sorry for the delay guys, Kakashi insisted on being two hours late and dragging them over. I just got resummoned back to this plane and… where's Illidan?"

"Illidan is…" Malfurion started, "Illidan went ahead and destroyed a corruption in our forest and take in the demonic energy in order to restore it, but the result was… unfavorable."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, "Do you mean the energy overwhelmed him?"

"No, he tamed it in the end and killed Tichondrius, one of the leaders of the Scourge, but at the cost of turning himself part-demon in order to survive the demonic energy. No matter how refined it was, it was still enough to do that to him. I've ordered him to pretend as if he was… betrayed by us and search for ways on defeating the Scourge once and for all."

"The Scourge is not a part of the Burning Legion," Naruto started, "Or rather, it is indirectly a part, but only in affiliation."

"That would make it more troublesome than it's worth…" Thrall said, "But what should we do about the Legion? It's almost upon the mountain."

"I will call upon the energies of nature to help us defeat Archimonde. The ancient spirits shall help us in his destruction," Malfurion said.

"But, Malfurion, then we will lose the immortality that we had," Tyrande said, "This is just like the first invasion, all over again, isn't it?"

"If pride gives us pause, my love, then perhaps we have lived long enough," Malfurion said, "I shall go prepare the defenses right now."

"Wait," Naruto said, "What if… what happens if we could take him down _before_ he reaches the summit?"

"Then the spirits can simply rest," Malfurion said, "But I will not take that risk, not unless I can be assured."

"Then do it," Naruto said, "But I _might_ have a way to completely defeat him, once and for all."

"How?" Thrall asked, "Archimonde is the leader of the Burning Legion, and for good reasons too. His skin is impervious to all but the most powerful spells and attacks."

"You'll know it when you see it… or rather hear it…" Naruto said but whispered the last bit, quiet enough that not even the elves heard. Kakashi, however, read his lips, and knew which technique it is.

"So you're going to use _that_?" Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded, "It's the only way, Chidori won't penetrate, and all the other Rasengan variants won't do the trick."

"Which technique are you talking about?" Jaina asked.

"The highest form of wind and shape manipulation," Kakashi said, "Like he said, you'll know it… In any case, we have established our main base at the foot of the mountain. Our healers, will be able to leave our troops able to fight longer, allowing you to establish your defenses further."

"My kins have entrenched themselves along the mid of the mountain," Thrall growled out next, "We have wolf riders that can hide among the trees and engage in guerilla tactics. Therefore, at mid, we have the best advantage."

"We've always had a small detachment at the summit, and the well's power should allow us to keep up our defenses even longer, if it is necessary," Tyrande said, "Our druids and sentinels are patrolling the forest right now."

"Our teams will also scout as well, since we have a larger range," Kakashi said, "Along with Naruto's clones, we can establish a large range to scout."

"Then, it is decided. We do not know when they will attack, only that it would be roughly now," Tyrande said, "Fortunately, it had not been before we convened, and is after. We should all go to the Alliance's base first, as it would be the first target. In any case, Naruto, have you named the Frostsaber?"

"They did, Maelstrom I think," Naruto said as Tyrande furrowed her brows.

"I would suggest that as a nickname, Naruto," Tyrande advised, "Find a name suitable for him, and I'll see what I can do."

"What you can do?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Most of them respond by a name in our native language," Tyrande explained as Naruto formed an o with his mouth as he turned to the cub still on his shoulder, who looked back right into his eyes.

"_Winter Hunter_," Naruto said quietly in Japanese, before translating it for Tyrande. Malfurion was the one to respond, however.

"His name is Er'ryl, Naruto," Malfurion supplied, "Shall we go now then?"

"Quickly," Thrall said as they left, Malfurion and Jaina using a teleport spell in conjunction to move the group to Jaina's base. As Naruto looked around, he could clearly see that Jaina pulled out all the stops. Hundreds, if not thousands, of troops were littered throughout the base, yet he wondered if it would be enough. At least enough, that Jaina and Lina weren't hurt. _Wait, what?_ Naruto asked himself as he tried to forget it, _Bah, whatever, I've convinced myself a while ago…_

Meanwhile, Jaina and Lina knew that they had to tell Naruto, whether or not they would survive the battle. It would at least get it off their chest. As night quickly approached, they also approached Naruto.

"Naruto?" Jaina asked as he turned around, "Do you want a walk out before the battle actually begins?"

"Sure, both of you?" Naruto asked as they nodded, before Naruto held his hands out and they accepted, before leaving. Nearby, Kakashi looked at them as Shikamaru blurred their images with the shadow as Sakura ran forward, "So, where's Naruto?"

"He's… somewhere inside the base," Kakashi lied as Sakura nodded and left to tell the team. Shikamaru and Kakashi looked at each other.

"Chances?" Kakashi asked, "Personally I would say Jaina has the bigger chance."

"Mendoukuse, Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru grumbled, before a mischievous spark took place in his eyes, "I'd say both would be accepted."

"How much?" Kakashi challenged as Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"Nah, we _really_ shouldn't bet on this," Shikamaru said as Kakashi reluctantly agreed when Shikamaru held a shadow to his face, threatening to tear off the mask.

When the three had walked a reasonable distance away, Naruto stopped suddenly, and the two women looked at him in question. Naruto sighed, "Okay, I know something's up, so tell me, what is it?"

"Well…" Jaina said, unsure what to begin, "Well…"

"Be careful," Lina blurted out, her face slightly red, "We don't want you to die…"

"Why?" Naruto said, "Why would you suddenly burst out like that? Tell me Lina-chan, what is it? What is up with the both of you?"

Jaina couldn't take it anymore, "We like you, Naruto. We really do. We just want to tell you this in case we never got to do it…"

Naruto understood suddenly, how Jaina and Lina would slightly blush around him. It was almost the same as Hinata, and Naruto suddenly hated himself for not telling them sooner.

"I know, Jaina-chan, Lina-chan," Naruto said as he held them both. They looked at him in surprise, "And I promise, I won't let either of you die, that's a promise I intend to keep. Both of you are precious to me."

"But…" Lina said, "Who would you pick, if we both… well… survive?"

"That…" Naruto said, "is a hard decision, both of you are nice, and… well, I like the both of you too, even if I've only been here for a few months."

_Of course, there was that alternative, but really… this isn't Konoha_, Naruto thought silently as he returned to the conversation he had with the council and Tsunade, regarding the Rinnegan, and consequently the start of a new clan.

"We could always share…" Jaina said quietly, but was caught by the sensitive ears of both Naruto and Lina. Naruto blushed, very, very deeply.

"But…" Lina said, "Would it really work?"

"I'm still here…" Naruto said quietly, "And I'll go with your agreed decisions if it makes you happy…"

"So…" Jaina said, "Provided we survive, we share him?"

"This is just too sudden Jaina, who are you exactly and what have you done to her?" Lina joked as she laughed, and Naruto held them both close to him. They looked at him quietly as he looked at them, the moon reflecting its light off their faces. Naruto, at the moment, thought they looked just like angels, and he leaned down, first pecking Jaina on the forehead, eyes close, and then lightly kissed Lina right on the nose, as they returned it to his cheek.

"That was where the red mark came from, wasn't it Lina?" Jaina said, smiling slightly as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulders.

"Red mark?" Lina asked.

"The red mark on Naruto's cheek after well… Sasuke's defeat," Jaina said as Lina blushed lightly, "Oh yeah, that… that was me."

"I won't…" Naruto said quietly as the two women listened, "I won't lose the two of you, I promise… I promise… I won't lose you like I did her…"

"Let your feelings out Naruto," Lina encouraged, "Who was it?"

"My… ex-girlfriend, Hyuga… Hinata Hyuga," Naruto said, "She was really cute too, just like you Lina-chan."

"I'm not cute?" Jaina asked pouting as Naruto laughed and held them closer, "Well… does that mean anything?"

The two women giggled, "So… what happened? Did she dump you?"

"No…" Naruto said as he sobered up from the feeling, "I lost her when she jumped in front of me while someone was going to deliver the last blow to capture me. The hit would've taken the last of my chakra, but was far enough away that it wouldn't have injured me… much. Hinata-chan… she jumped in front of me to protect me and started fighting, and the enemy… Kisame… he…"

The two women listened as Naruto let his tears run freely, "He tore her apart, literally. She smiled at me, while in pain, while mumbling about how she was able to save me, before…"

The two women hugged him back, knowing that it was a painful experience, and was thankful that he shared it, "It's okay… it won't happen to us, we promise you…"

"I lost her, two years into the war. She crushed on me since we was 12… and I noticed it after 4 years… 4 years that was lost to me… and to her… forever," Naruto said as they quietly embraced him a little harder, "That was the first time in the war I let loose… I tore an entire mountain down to kill him… but after that, my heart still felt hollow, and revenge… is nothing to me. When you confessed to me like that… you reminded me, so much, of her, but I don't know why."

"She sounds like a nice person," Lina gave, unsure what else to say, before she and Jaina turned a bit, resting their backs on Naruto's chest, "I don't mind watching the moon though, it's always relaxed me and taken my mind off things… maybe it'll help you too."

"Maybe…" Naruto said as he held them both as they looked at the moon, eventually falling asleep right there.

**Next Day**

Kakashi was up early, getting ready to scout, when both Lina and Jaina returned, though without Naruto.

"So, what happened last night," Kakashi asked as the two blushed lightly.

"You probably knew that we confessed," Lina deadpanned as Kakashi nodded.

"So, who did he choose?" Kakashi asked as they blushed even brighter.

"Jaina suggested it…" Lina said quietly as Kakashi turned to her.

"Um…" Jaina said quietly, "We knew he could love us both… well we hoped at least, and um… I…"

"Ah," Kakashi said, "So he's going to get his harem of two?"

"Nothing like that!" Jaina and Lina quickly defended themselves, "It's just…"

"I know, I know," Kakashi said, "Just know that he's going to have to go to Konoha to tell of this development, and _that_, could mean a little bit of trouble. Where's Naruto, by the way?"

"I'm sensing him scattering his energy all over the place," a voice sounded over as the group turned and saw a female night elf, "He's just scouting the entire mountain and the forest under. I'm still surprised that it was him who gathered Senjutsu chakra."

"You use chakra too?" Kakashi exclaimed as the night elf nodded, "My name is Pheles, and I was able to passively gather the energy and stay in Sage Mode, or what he called Sage Mode, indefinitely. At first, I had no idea of this until he told me, and right now, I'm an apprentice druid studying under Shan'do Stormrage."

"I see…" Kakashi said, "That should prove to be invaluable should anything come up."

At that, a small contingent of night elves and Orcs came, their leaders… leading, "This is about as much forces as I can spare in case they have found an alternate route up the mountain," Thrall said.

"Our troops are still fortifying the summit, and thus we only have these units for now to spare," Tyrande reported. There was a flash of bright yellow light, and Naruto suddenly appeared.

"They've breached my primary defenses," Naruto said, "They'll be here in a moment, I've found a clearing ahead that they might use as a point of attack, and have trapped the place, though I'm not sure if it'll hold out as long as it needs to."

"So long as it can buy us time, it will help," Malfurion said, "Although I do wish that I haven't told Illidan to find a way to defeat the Scourge, we really need him right now."

"What happened has happened, and we can't reverse it, not at least he suddenly learns how to fly and flies right here," Naruto said as a sudden explosion occurred, "There goes my second perimeter. Everyone, get ready! Kakashi-sensei, I need to go prepare."

"Wait," Tyrande said hesitantly, but decided that it would be useful if Naruto could harness it in case, "Follow me."

"Are you thinking about that, Tyrande?" Malfurion said as Tyrande nodded, "The well's energies should help him immensely in preparing whatever he has planned."

"Maybe, maybe not, but we'll just have to try it," Naruto said as he followed Tyrande's Frostsaber. Malfurion looked back at them, before looking forward.

"Yamato," Kakashi called out, "Are the preparations set on your side?"

"Yeah," Yamato replied, "The wall has been reinforced with chakra, and once the wall has been compromised Sakura and Neji will engage up close and Shikamaru will target from afar. Hopefully we can get one of the leaders this way."

"Very well," Kakashi nodded as he turned to the leaders, ignoring yet another explosion, "I need you all to target the other leader, probably one of those… Lich, as they don't have tenketsus to target for Neji."

"Tenketsu?" Malfurion asked.

"Points on the body that regulates energy flow," Kakashi explained, "Neji can target them because he possesses an ability that detects them."

"That will prove to be useful, I guess," Thrall commented as another explosion occurred, "So, which one is it?"

"Knowing Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "He's probably got at least another five explosions before the one in the clearing is triggered. He's always been the prank master and trap maker."

"Pranks?" Lina asked as her face slowly morphed into a smile as Kakashi paled, "Oh no…"

"Oh yes…" Lina said quietly as her face split apart into a large smile, "Yes… that will do nice…"

"Lina," Jaina said, "You're scaring them…"

"What? Oh, sorry," Lina said as she saw the edgy look they gave. Another explosion sounded, following by a chain of smaller explosions as the forest went up briefly in smoke, "Well… there goes the forest…"

"The forest can always be rebuilt," Malfurion replied as an explosion sounded again, "But lives can never be restored if they are lost. I'm sure the spirits can forgive us just this once."

"I'm going to scout," Jaina said as she teleported away before anyone could stop her. Meanwhile, small explosions reached their ears

"I really shouldn't have told her to make her teleports faster…" Kakashi said dejectedly as a large explosion occured, "If she gets hurt in anyway Naruto _will_ have my ass… and he can get it too if he's mad."

Moments later, yet _another_ explosion occurred as Malfurion stared at Kakashi, "How much did Naruto put…?"

"You saw him make several thousand clones before, I'm sure of that," Kakashi said, "Now think about what that could entail."

"At this rate, we'll only have Archimonde to worry about…" Shikamaru muttered but Thrall shook his head. Far away, a light went off in the forest, followed by a cloud of smoke.

"The armies of the Burning Legion numbers in the millions, if not billions. Mere explosions such as these won't destroy them, merely delay them. Moreover, Archimonde can summon them directly as meteors, and he can summon hundreds of them," Thrall said as Shikamaru pulled his hair slightly.

"Naruto is always so troublesome…" Shikamaru replied as Sakura patted his shoulder, _another _explosion happening in the distance, "Well, there's no point in delaying that much…"

Her voice trailed off as the largest explosion they have ever seen came their way, creating a gigantic mushroom cloud. At the same time, Jaina teleported in.

"They're at the clearing," Jaina coughed up, "And will soon ascend… how much explosives does Naruto have?"

"Well, he _really_ likes random fires and big, _big_ explosions," Kakashi offered, "See that?"

"Mushroom?" Jaina asked as Kakashi nodded, "The mushroom cloud represents how big an explosion is. Judging from that… he had enough explosives to potentially level about… this entire base, plus Thralls, probably, maybe more if the well is volatile and there's shrapnel. Oh look, here comes the army…"

"Well, Naruto's definitely done his job, now it's our turn to cover him and the spirits until they can attack," Yamato said as they got ready. When the first Doom Guard appeared, Yamato instantaneously trapped it in wood, even as the first wave of arrows was launched. Sylvanas looked forward over the field of battle, even as she directed the night elf archers, and prepared her own assault. Tens of thousands of arrows, some lit on fire, were launched to the grounds below, setting the place ablaze even as the armies of the Burning Legion marched on, some burning into ashes, and Kakashi began a series of handseals.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**!" Kakashi called as a large dragon from a nearby pond accelerated up and crashed into the heap, flushing them backwards as they got into the range of the towers, and balls of iron were sent hurtling down the range, detonating and throwing up clouds of soil where they impacted. Jaina prepared a large scale blizzard attack as they approached, and, carefully guiding the wind currents, sent the improved ice shards slamming down. As she had practiced with the wind chakra, she became more proficient at shaping the ice shards sharper, and the results were that they were able to penetrate easily the targets rather than just exploding on impact. The ice also caused a secondary effect of putting out any fires that were set on the forests during the initial blaze, and the army kept coming, at least to them. Jaina intensified the blizzard, panting even as she did so, yet suddenly the flow ceased.

"What just happened?" Jaina asked the others.

"It's part of their strategy," Thrall growled, "They like to use cannon fodders to attack and exhaust the enemy, before they attack back with their main force as the coup-de-grace, as you humans put it. We need to push forward and place pressure on them a little more, enough so that they need to regroup, or else the next offensive will be even fiercer. This is just the beginning."

"Agreed," Jaina said as she waved a file of troops forward. As she turned, she saw Ricky standing there, organizing some of the human mages into order so that they could be ready to cast spells, and felt a small pang. She knew that he was still infatuated with her, yet her heart belonged to others, first Arthas, then Naruto. She took one last look at Ricky, as if saying sorry, before she departed. Ricky never noticed her look, and still hoped for his best, even as the troops moved out.

With Thrall leading, they quickly came onto a pass where it was narrow enough that troops had to move in single files, and as Thrall was about to move, Jaina stopped him, "What is it?"

"I need to check if they haven't placed ambushes here, and if we retreat, to place some of our own here as well," Jaina said as she waved Sylvanas over so that she could position some of her own troops in the forest, before she signaled clearance and they moved. Occasional Fel Hounds were seen and slain, although Doom Guards were there as well. Some troops were lost, though they continued on, trying to get to the enemy base. Kakashi set traps along the way in the form of explosive tags. They soon managed to view the base camp, but the instant they saw it, they froze.

"Oh… dear Kami… Naruto didn't do jack shit in this numbers…" Shikamaru said, "There's so many of them…"

"No matter," Jaina said resolutely, "We need to; we _have _to push them back."

"Agreed," Thrall said, "But how can we attack a force _this_ massive with minimal casualty?"

"We wreak havoc first," Kakashi said as he waved his team over, "We'll first cause havoc directly in their own base, then once it starts, you have about five minutes before they reorganize themselves and counterattack. When that happens, I would recommend you to retreat and engage in guerilla warfare. That's the only way."

"Guerilla tactics…" Malfurion said as Thrall shook his head, "That's not what we usually do though… I doubt our warriors will like it."

"There's no other choice," Kakashi said as he exposed his Sharingan, "Unless you want to die _that_ badly, it's the only choice when retreating. Now get ready. Team Kakashi, move out."

"Hai," the ninjas said as they nearly literally melted into the shadows as the troops looked around nervously.

"Just who are they to blend in with the environment like that?" Thrall asked nervously, "That's something that not even the most experienced of the Rogues can do, they'll still leave blurs behind."

"These aren't Rogues, Thrall," Jaina replied, "These are assassins, highly trained for only assassination and war."

"That's true," Lina added before anyone could speak up, "Naruto was able to get behind me before I could even blink when we first tested him, holding a blade to my throat as a demonstration. None of us even saw him move, none of us even realized he moved until he talked. That's pure speed."

"That is most… unsettling…" Malfurion said, "How long have them been like that?"

"To be frank, I'm not sure," Jaina said, "Years of conditioning has hardened them into warriors. Kakashi, the one with silver hair, has been a soldier since he graduated from their war academies at the age of six. The others were better at the age of 12, but nevertheless that's still too young to fight, yet they act as if this is normal for them, and unfortunately it just might be."

"Against Orochimaru, it might as well be," Sakura's voice suddenly appeared as she walked out, "Our traps are almost done, Kakashi will set them off in two minutes, get ready."

"Orochimaru?" Lina asked Sakura.

"An enemy of our village, known for his experiments to achieve immortality, and… well, most of us calls him a gay pedophile, but who knows if it's real," Sakura said.

"Gay… pedophile?" Lina replied with a disgusted tone as Sakura nodded. Just then, several large explosions sent blasts of energy shockwaves through the base, and the soldiers charged in, Lina and Sakura following as they had been caught unaware of the time. Soldiers clashed with the hounds and infernals which slammed down, as knights tore through the enemy flesh, only to be brought down by a massive flesh fist from abomination. Jaina sent shards of ice, summoned powerful water elementals, and even at one point used blades of wind to shear through her opposition, even as Lina sent blazing trails of fire and lightning through scores of undead, killing them all and lighting them ablaze, only for them to light more into a chain reaction, causing more chaos to run around the place. Using that blaze, Jaina also sent a gust of wind travelling through, empowering the fire to engulf a small portion of the army even as Lina rolled back. A dark shadow appeared over her, as it began to smash down on her, but Jaina was luckily able to freeze the enemy in a block of ice for Lina to roll back even further, as the troops began a hasty retreat when the enemy began to get organized, and fell back into the woods.

The fel hounds chased, out for blood, only to encounter opposition in the form of more traps made by the team, even as hundreds of ghouls charged at the pass, intending on taking over the base before they could get back, only to be caught by the archers, as Tyrande arrived with reinforcements, including Chimaeras, more druids, more dryads, archers, and assorted other units. They were steadily pushing back, at least until the enemy started charging _en masse_. Even as the army fell back, many fell to the onslaught of the wave of enemies, as the ninjas desperately held them back even as they retreated as well. Soon, they reached the first base, as the horde kept coming. Jaina knew that it wouldn't last long at all, and began shouting.

"Those that could cast wide area spells, do so now!" She yelled out, "Otherwise, retreat to the Orc base!"

Many mages did just that, sending large scale spells blasting all over the battleground as the grounds lit up in reflection from the sun via frost, fire as the enemies were set ablaze, and some were even swallowed in darkness. There was a hurrying of footsteps in a particular direction as Jaina looked and saw Ricky, "What are you doing? Get back, I know you don't have those spells!"

"And you?" he retorted, "What about you?"

"I can hold them off long enough with some help – we're not as well built as the other races you know," Jaina said as she shoved him out of the way of a fire blast, and responded with a powerful water blast that knocked the enemy through several trees, even as a Dreadlord appeared. He was, however, impeded by several arrows courtesy of Sylvanas and Tyrande.

"Shit," Kakashi muttered as he performed several seals in quick succession, "**Katon: Karyuu Endan**! **Futon: Atsugai**! **Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu**!"

As he breathed out, a small tornado also formed as he blasted it out, forming an inferno that engulfed much of the army, as a mud dragon rose up beside him and crashed forward, spitting globules of mud as well. Things were not going very well for them, but they managed to hold.

"We just need a bit more time…" Kakashi said as he panted, "We need the time for Naruto to finish saturating the area with his chakra."

"Got it," Lina said as she managed to hit dead center the Dreadlord's chest with a Laguna Blade, sending him hurtling back, stunned, even as Neji stood by, his Byakugan flaring. Sure, it was a lucky shot, but lucky or not, it proved to be the Dreadlord's downfall.

"**Jyuuken: Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**!" he shouted as he systematically sealed two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two, and finally sixty-four points, and blasted the Dreadlord forward with the power, only to be struck by Sakura at full strength, blasting it apart in a hail of screams.

"It'll be back though, so be warned," Thrall warned immediately, "There is a building in the undead which, if I believe, will capture his soul and resurrect it through necromancy, though it will take time for the effects to be seen. We need to push them back before he is revived, or worse, if another comes around."

"Is it too late to point to you that a Lich appeared then?" Pheles asked as she sent out a sprout to capture several at once.

"Great…" Thrall muttered, "Just great…"

"Shit, they're breaking through," Yamato said hurriedly as he conjured up yet another pillar to defend, even as they retreated back through the pass, "At this rate, no one will survive the onslaught… Jaina! Get everyone out of there!"

"Got it!" Jaina shouted back as her refined control finally shone, as she teleported the groups out, even if they weren't close enough. Quickly, she retreated as well, while blasting off yet another powerful blizzard to take down the enemy. She never heard Ricky's pleas, as she quickly rolled back from another attack, but was saved as a powerful pillar of fire burst from the ground, shocking the troops in front as Jaina took them out with a burst of energy, and Lina joined her. As they joined, however, they heard a rumbling, and saw the very demon they were going against: Archimond.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Jaina said urgently to Lina as they tried to force their way out. They were, however, quickly forced into a corner, and as Kakashi watched, he saw them finally run out of mana. They were saved briefly by Sylvanas who rained a volley of flaming arrows down, but she too ran out of mana at last.

"Shit, shit, shit," Kakashi said as he ran forward, his hands blazing with electricity, "**Raikiri!"**

He knew he was too late, however, as he saw the Lich enter into range and was about to fire an ice blast which the two women had no defense against. The Lich's hands grew brighter as it was about to fire…

But it was intercepted by a blast of lightning, directed right at its hand, which blew up from the energy. The Lich looked up, and hear a shout.

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled as he materialized, and the Rasengan carved its way right through the Lich's skull, and before the remnants had landed, Naruto did five quick seals.

**(Cue: Play TM Revolution – Meteor {note: the lyrics are what should have happened, not what is happening, so for example here, the lyric is being played as Naruto is talking to the two who just confessed earlier this chapter})**

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as three extremely large clouds of smoke erupted from the ground, and in the front, was Gamabunta, followed by Gamahiro and another toad. Jaina and Lina stood on one of them, unable to comprehend the situation, before realizing where they were. Sylvanas was on the other toad, already firing off arrows, even as Naruto turned, "Are you alright, Jaina-chan, Lina-chan?"

_furete temo tsumetai yubisaki, kooritsuita tsuki ni terasarete  
_

"Yeah…" Jaina breathed out, "Yes we are."

_hibiwareta kokoro ga moetsukiru yoru o dakukedo_

"Hold on, I'll get you out of here," Naruto said as he began focusing on his chakra. Wisps of blue and green erupted as his Sage Mode interfaced with the surroundings, even as he looked at the multiple enemies as he flared his chakra to an even higher level. His eyes narrowed as he locked onto his own chakra and readied to teleport, his Rinnegan pulsing.

_isshun no kanata de kirameita omoi ga_

A single flash was seen. What was more surprising, however, was the fact that rather than having yellow flashes appear all around the troops, Naruto, seemingly, appeared everywhere at once, and a single voice, projected all over the place, spoke the final words.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu…**" Naruto said as each seemingly copies stabbed their wind lances into the group, killing a massive amount of troops in a single moment.

_ai nara maboroshi ni shitemisete_

"Wow…" Lina whispered, "What did he do during the month we missed?"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto called out as a clone materialized and he poured chakra in, to make an abnormally large Rasengan, "Go."

_hanatsu hikari sora ni ochiru nozomu dake no netsu o sasagete_

The clone wasted no time as it charged up, going right at Archimonde, even as Naruto scooped the two women up, "Hold on tight… wait a minute. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

Another clone materialized into existence, as it grabbed Sylvanas, "Gamabunta, hold them off for us!"

"Got it gaki!" Gamabunta yelled as the three toads unsheathed their weapons and joined the fight. Naruto leapt down to Kakashi and gave him all three women, "Protect them."

_shini yuku hoshi no unda honoo ga saigo no yume ni yakarete iruyo_

As soon as Naruto finished, he disappeared without so much as a flash, only a faint afterimage and a faint yellow trail marked his movements as he entered the fray with his own army of clones, and mercilessly slaughtered the troops, until the Dreadlord once again emerged.

_furitsumoru tsumi wa yasashisa ni _

"This guy isn't normal… really isn't normal…" Thrall said in awe, "It took so long for us to take down around that number, and he did it in a few seconds…"

"How dangerous is he?" Jaina asked Kakashi.

_toge wa emi ni kaete yukeru nara_

"Well, considering that he's probably more powerful than his father now, I'd hazard a guess at the same danger level as his father – flee on sight," Kakashi said, "Well… he's sort of involved in a war, but I doubt that he'll win against his father though."

_chiru magiwa no hana no todokanai sakebi nimo nita_

During the time they were talking, Naruto engaged the Dreadlord in a direct hand-to-hand combat, and was gaining the upper edge as he slide in between the Dreadlord's slashes and kicked up, before positioning himself behind the Dreadlord and catching him in a hug. As they plummeted, Naruto suddenly reversed his position and spun, kicking the Dreadlord down, but before that he used a chakra string to pull him back upwards, only to punch him back down to the earth, followed by a spinning Naruto as he impacted seconds later with an extended foot. He was launched upwards, however, after a little while by a blast, but Naruto quickly straightened himself, and as he dropped, he created a Rasengan and slammed it right onto the cloud of smoke, causing the dreadlord to let out a bloodcurling scream as it was torn apart.

_inori no hakanasa ga motomeru setsunasa ga futari no deatta toki o yurasu_

"This is getting really ridiculous," Thrall muttered as the Lich came over to fight again, and Naruto met him head on.

_nageki hikari nami ni nomare itami no naka kimi wa mezamete_

The second time the Lich tried to engage Naruto was no different from the first, however, as Naruto tore right through with his Sage Mode enhanced strength, before looking back.

"What the hell are you still waiting for? Fall back, I'll handle this long enough for your next base to ready it self!" Naruto roared at the group as they nodded and fired off their last spells or techniques before retreating courtesy of Malfurion's teleport spell. Even as that happened, the Lich spoke.

"Do you think you would really have a chance against the Burning Legion?" the Lich mocked, healing, as Naruto narrowed his eyes, the Rinnegan flashing on.

"Yeah, I do," was all he growled out before he flashed behind the Lich as he punched with a lightning-covered fist, birds screeching.

"**Chidori**!"

_kizutsuketa kara dekiru kizuna ga kodoku o ima egaki hajimeru_

The Lich fell, definitely dead as the lightning blasted through the frame, the heat destroying the skeletal structure. Naruto made sure that it was actually dead as he flashed through handseals.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan**!" Naruto called as a giant white dragon of fire incinerated the remains, even as he leapt back to avoid the smaller units that were catching up, before he flashed through the ranks again, his chidori still active as he stabbed away, before he felt exhaustion began to overtake him.

_Shit, Sage Mode is running out_, Naruto thought as he leapt back and summoned one of his clones which dispelled. _Two more left_, he counted as he jumped back farther before a clone flashed into existence.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan**!"

"**Futon: Atsugai**!"

The combined attack tore through the ranks, not just incinerating them, but evaporating flesh as well. From the fire, came out a shape which he knew all too well.

"You think you can stop me?" the dreadlord mocked as well.

_sosogu inochi kizamu hana de kimiyo douka boku o tsutsunde_

"Just die already," Naruto growled, "What's with you and respawning? This isn't a game, this is war!"

_hikari wa mata sora ni ochiru nozomu dake no netsu o sasagete_

Even as Naruto said that, he formed a giant Rasengan, "I hope you know what this is, cause I already introduced one of your friends to it! **Senpo: Odama Rasengan**!"

With that, Naruto literally dropped the ball onto the dreadlord, the spinning impact driving it to the ground as Naruto retreated, knowing that even he would be overrun if this kept up.

_kuzure ochiyuku ayamachi no hate saigo no yume o mi tsuzuketeruyo_

Naruto continued to jump back, quickly, even as he created clone after clone to stall, as he felt his chakra drain with each created and replenished with those that were destroyed. He quickly returned to the Orc's base, where the others were waiting.

"They've overrun the base at last," Naruto replied, "Stupid dreadlord and Lich just won't die."

"That's to be expected," Thrall said, "Unless you were able to destroy one of their key buildings, their spirits can be reincarnated and then restored into a body through necromancy. Though we also have such a mechanism, they can do it much faster since they are more adept at such an art than we are."

"Then we'll simply have to destroy it, don't we?" Naruto said, his eyes yellowish grey, as they pulsed with energy.

"Naruto, you mean…?" Kakashi mentioned, unsure of what he meant exactly.

"I'll have to do this alone," Naruto said, "It'll take up much of my last chakra, and I'll have to dispel my clones to keep up the energy."

"You know that you won't have the defense for a while, right?" Kakashi asked as Naruto bowed his head.

"I do… though this is my real body, I'm only the Deva Path remember?" Naruto said.

"Wait… what?" Kakashi asked, surprised, "You have other paths?"

"Why didn't you use it then?" Neji asked, "It would've been a great help, right?"

"Not even baa-chan knew about it," Naruto said, "I was given permission by the council, but they didn't know I actually did it…"

"Who were they?" Kakashi asked.

"Tou-san, Ji-san, Nidaime-sama, Shodai-sama, and… Hatake, Sakumo," Naruto said softly as everyone's eyes widened.

**Well… that's that, hope it was okay, give me a shout as to whether it was good or not, cause I'm too lazy to correct the stuff in the beginning. Give me a shout as to if you want songs like that placed into battles where it might fit, because this is a simple experiment that I'm not sure of. If you don't want it, give me a shout and I'll remove it from any battles that might come up, though this might be the only one that I will ever include a song into. Depending on how much time I have, I may or may not have the next chapter out anytime soon, maybe in a week, but who knows?**

**PyroC0ntrol, out.**


	18. Eternity's End

**Author's Notes: Okay, I'm back home, and finally, here comes the second part of the battle.**

**I know that it looked as if Naruto only had 5 Paths (Oxycoon pointed that out, thank you very much), but that was the parts with the dead bodies – Naruto is the Deva and Outer, simply because he has no need for an Outer Path yet, and likely never will.**

**BTW, Naruto here will be called Deva until I said no, there should be a part where I say so at least anyways, so, Naruto will be Deva but all the other paths will go either by their Shodai, Nidaime, etc designation or just their name (Sakumo)**

**Chapter 18: Eternity's End  
**

"What?" Kakashi whispered as he stared at Naruto in shock, "But… how?"

"Though I still don't have enough control to bring the dead back to life," Naruto began, ignoring the shocked looks at those who heard it, "I can return bodies to pristine conditions. The elders have given me permission to use their bodies, stating that they would love nothing more than to serve Konoha again, even if it's only in body and not soul. I knew that oji-san had said that before, when I visited him while younger. He told me that it was his greatest wish to protect Konoha until the day he died, and then beyond. This way, they could still do it."

"That doesn't explain why… why… you chose my father's body," Kakashi said.

"Do you still have the chakra saber that your father left behind?" Naruto asked as Kakashi nodded, unsealing the repaired heirloom from a seal located on his shoulder and gave it to Naruto, knowing what he needed, and whom rapidly went through seals. After close to a dozen seals, he slammed his hands onto the ground as it glowed in a circular pattern, lines tracing itself through the surface.

In the Konoha morgue, several coffins glowed, the same seal etched on the panels glowing softly with a pale blue complexion, before it died down. Had anyone bothered to check, however, they would've noticed that disappearance of the bodies…

On the mountain, there was a bright flash as five distinct glows appeared. Kakashi was quite confused at that point; all reports from the actions against Pein was that he had his bodies the whole time and could only be summoned by the Animal Path, which Naruto certainly wasn't as he just declared himself the Deva.

"This is not how Nagato, Pein, summoned his bodies, though," Naruto said, "They were all in proximity to him in any case, so he actually could simply tell them to get up, but I use seals because I move around more. These are simply Hiraishin seals in their basic form."

The five bodies appeared, as each possessed the Rinnegan and moved beside Naruto. The Shodai stood on the left, followed by the Sandaime, the body in its prime condition, followed by Naruto, then the Yondaime Hokage. Most people couldn't help but take notice of how similar the Yondaime was to Naruto, down to the hair, eye, and even posture. Hatake Sakumo was next, looking remarkably similar to Kakashi without the mask on, before the Nidaime finished the lineup.

"Although I can control my clones in much the same way, this is much more powerful, as they won't be knocked out by a single attack. What's more, Kyubi's chakra also came in handy here," Naruto said.

"What do you mean? Do you mean they can control the chakra cloak as well?" Yamato inquired.

"No," Naruto said, "They acquired the enhanced regeneration ability. That means-"

"Essentially, they're invincible because any damage is repaired immediately, and since they are already dead, they can't die a second time, meaning you can control them the whole time… mendoukuse, Naruto, if you knew about them, why didn't you use them directly?" Shikamaru deducted as Naruto nodded. Just then, several explosions sounded in a small distance, as well as a deep voice.

"Foolish, do you think this can stop the Burning Legion?" the voice mocked, revealed to be Archimonde, even as the explosions danced around him incinerating much of the forces beneath him, though many more were still falling from the sky or coming in.

"Priestess, they are setting up a new base where the human base once was to gather more resources," Shandris informed Tyrande as she nodded. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Give me a boost," Naruto said as Sakura understood what he meant.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked as Naruto nodded, his father moving forward.

"He'll summon me back once this is done; unlike Nagato, I have more than enough chakra to keep them operating," Naruto said as Sakura nodded as he crouched.

"You know it'll hurt," Sakura warned as Naruto waved it off.

"You know what I've been through, I can handle it," Naruto said as Sakura nodded, before picking him up, flinging him a little into the air to get a feel of his weight, before focusing close to half her remaining chakra in her palms, and as Naruto descended, Sakura blasted the chakra out, propelling him high over the ridges, flying at the enemy encampment and formation. He focused, once again, much like how he had done with the Chaos Orcs. However, a halo of light shone from him as he powered up his technique. Different people alike, ranging from humans, to orcs and elves, watched in fascination as he seemingly emitted an aura by himself.

"Power overwhelming…" Malfurion said, "He shall obliterate those who threatens the world…"

"What, Malfurion," Tyrande asked curiously.

"Cenarius, before the druids went to sleep, spoke that very sentence while in a trance, and, I heard it, once more, in the Emerald Dream, mere moments before I was awakened by the sounding of the horn," Malfurion explained, "I believe Cenarius has foreseen this in a way, and called me to it, either intentionally or unintentionally."

Tyrande wanted to inquire more, but stopped as she felt a literal vortex of energy pile up around the entire mountain, seemingly drawing the very energy from the Well itself. What none of them knew was that it _was_. Since Naruto was in Sage Mode, which is powered by Nature, it will respond to his calls of command, including the Shinra Tensei. The Well of Eternity, as well as the World Tree standing on top, represented the epitome of Nature in its purest power form. Thus, the power channeled increased exponentially, as the vortex focused itself upon Naruto, and even Archimonde looked up at the immense power.

"What?" Archimonde wondered as the vortex of energy focused on Naruto, the aura flaring in intensity, "I may have been wrong then, this could indeed be a good fight. Perhaps he would be willing to join… though that would not be my concern, but rather that of Kil'Jaedans, but still…"

"**Shinra…**," Naruto said as the power surged forward on his command, "**Tensei**!"

The light blasted out in waves, and as it impacted the ground, gravity began to shear the ground apart. Rocks crumbled under the force as trees were utterly disintegrated and destroyed. The force then began to literally begin to tear away at the foundations of the ground, leaving a large crater in its wake, with nothing inside surviving. The crater expanded as it covered more and more ground as more chakra impacted, obliterating those in its path as a large cloud dust rose. Within seconds, the attack was finished, yet the remaining chakra, as they were pulse waves, began an earthquake, furthering the destruction for another half a minute. All of the troops held on to the remaining area for dear life as the quake shook the mountain, pieces of rock still falling over until its end, at which the Yondaime summoned Naruto.

"That was an even bigger quake than last time," Jaina said, awed at the power, even as Kakashi shook his head.

"How much?"

"Only half," Naruto replied as Kakashi hardened his eyes.

"What the hell is that?" was the general comments through the entire base as they finally detached themselves from the ground.

"Oh, and Jaina," Kakashi said, half smiling, "That wasn't the most powerful blast Naruto has ever created."

"And that's the scary part; I know," Jaina said, "He told us about Hinata."

At that, everyone from Konoha quieted in respect for said person, while said person sneezed in heaven.

"So, what now?" Thrall finally broke the silence by starting up, "From what you said there's at least half the army left… that still presents an unfavorable odd against us unless he could do such a thing again."

"No," Naruto replied, "There's a period of time in which I need to recharge in order to use said technique again. That said, I think I still have one more clone for my own recharge, but we're out of time…"

Several explosions sounded off in the distance as Thrall stiffened, "Our first traps have gone off. Warriors! Prepare for battle! We shall let the Burning Legion know that we're no longer their slave! What they have done to us, we shall return a thousand fold!"

The group cheered loudly as several battle cries were uttered. The other races looked on in curiosity as Thrall turned, "Our race was enslaved by the Burning Legion in an attempt to first take over the world, and now… finally, we have our chance to redeem ourselves and return the favor to them."

Tyrande nodded, "That is understandable, Warchief. Our warriors shall also stand by your side."

"Naruto's gone already," Yamato added as they looked around. Indeed, Naruto disappeared. Jaina sighed as Lina giggled quietly.

"He just won't stay still when it comes to fighting won't he?" Lina said rhetorically the Orcs charged as well, their skin blending into the environment. The humans just looked in curiosity until Kakashi commented, "I don't know why your troops don't practice guerilla warfare more Warchief, they're really good at blending into the environment."

"It just isn't in our nature, as our homeworld lacked much vegetation that can complement our skin color, unlike here," Thrall replied as he steered his ride up as well.

Meanwhile, Naruto silently went through the forest, his paths following silently behind him. No sound was heard as the six perched on top of different trees. Naruto (**Deva from now on until the other paths are dispelled**) was the first to leap into action, electricity surrounding his hand as he pounded the ground, producing a shockwave of electricity even as the Nidaime rushed forward with a powerful water dragon.

"**Raiton: Ikatsuchi (Kanji:**** 雷遁：雷地脈衝****)**!" Naruto shouted the pulse spread from his initial position, annihilating the undead and Burning Legion troops within a twenty foot radius around him even as various Meat Wagons launched their deadly projectile at him, only to be blocked as the Shodai landed and sprouted a large wooden trunk out to block the projectiles, causing the wood to die. The Shodai then directed the very molecules of wood within the Meat Wagons as he forcefully wrested their controls away from the Burning Legion, leaving them reeling in surprise as the Wagons turned and fired into the fray, killing some through direct impact. The Sandaime worked with the body of Hatake Sakumo as they tore through the infantry, Sakumo in the front tearing through the infantry with the chakra saber as the Sandaime supported with massive fire dragons that incinerated through files of infantry. As the other troops landed, Malfurion and Thrall stared in wonder.

"He is undefeatable in battle essentially," Thrall commented as he watched the carnage, "Makes me glad I'm not his enemy."

"The previous user of this technique is rumored to have never lost a battle until his face-off with Naruto," Kakashi replied, "They have perfect teamwork and share each other's vision, meaning there's essentially no blind spots if it's done right."

Jaina whistled, "Neat trick."

"Yes it is, but unfortunately it requires a lot of chakra to maintain," Kakashi said, "If it wasn't because of the fact that Naruto had such a high chakra capacity, all the bodies would've been deactivated when he fired that Shinra Tensei like the previous user had, and the one Nagato conjured wasn't even half of what Naruto just produced. Which makes Jaina and Lina happy girls in the future."

He was decked almost instantly by Sakura, "Do not talk about my nii-san like that you ero-sensei."

"Don't copy Naruto…" Kakashi replied depressed as the rest sweatdropped at the sight, "him calling me Ero was already bad enough… but I deserved that didn't I?"

"Sakura's violent…" Lina commented quietly to the closest person next to her, who happened to be Neji. He also nodded, a bit fearfully at that.

"Don't let her catch you especially when she's mad," he whispered to Lina as Sakura proceeded to heal Kakashi's head before shooing him off, "She's just annoyed right now you know…"

"We need to move out too you know," Shikamaru reminded them, "Naruto's good, but he's not that good. Sooner or later he's going to get hit if we don't help."

"Got it," Lina and Jaina said as Lina summoned giant flaming balls of rock from the sky even as Jaina increased the wind pressure slightly. The slight change, however, was enough to set the meteors blazing even stronger as they impacted across the terrain and destroying the undead encampment. Their delight was short-lived, however, as the dreadlord traced the power source and appeared.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the dreadlord commented before beginning to move, but was stuck in the same place, before Shikamaru moved, the dreadlord moving as well. Neji followed as he shouted back, "Keep it up! We'll distract this thing!"

"Got it!" Jaina shouted back as she tried to increase the wind pressure again, though it wasn't as much as she could have hoped, since she was still nowhere as advanced in the arts of wind manipulation as someone like Naruto. "Wish Naruto was the one generating the wind now…"

"Hindsight is 20-20 Jaina, but it's call hindsight for a reason," Lina said as she strained herself to the max, and more comets began to smash into the fray, none of them the dreaded Infernal that Archimonde has summoned. Speaking of which, Archimond also began to summon them, as they also began to fall from the sky, though many collided with Lina's meteors and were destroyed on the spot. Sakura, taking the chaos, rushed into the fray before anyone could stop her.

"Damnit…" Kakashi swore as he watched his other student rush in, "She was suppose to stay here and heal anyone that's injured, but noooo, she just _had_ to rush in and kill things with overpowered fists of doom…"

He was really losing his cool, Kakashi realized himself as he calmed down slightly and watched the battlefield with a narrow eye, until he saw Deva Path leap back as all the paths followed suit and landed beside him.

"Tell Sylvanas-chan to fire those arrows," the Yondaime said as Kakashi nodded and looked around, searching for the elven ranger. He soon found her fighting with the Night Elves, incidentally leading a contingent herself along with her own high elven archers.

"Kakashi? What's new now?" she asked as Kakashi relayed the message and Sylvanas raised her eyebrow, "I thought Naruto could use it without those seals now."

"Only by himself," Kakashi said, "his father is among the bodies he has chosen, but Minato-sensei never had the chance to refine it to that level, but that doesn't mean he can't use the seals."

"Got it," Sylvanas said as she waved the high elves over and told the night elves to guard them for a moment as she unsheathed several arrows from a second quiver, "Fire!"

The instant she gave the command, hundreds of arrows began flying high into the sky, not aiming for anything in particular except within the enemy ranks. The four other paths stood by, forming a square which held Deva and the Yondaime, as the two watched the rain of arrows emotionlessly. Then, in unison, they flashed away, and the carnage was repeated all over again as the two slashed through the enemy ranks with their respective blades, until Archimonde finally appeared on the field of battle.

"You think you can withstand the might of the Burning Legion?" he asked rhetorically as he summoned yet more Infernal, "If you do, think again!"

"Don't stop, keep fighting!" Tyrande shouted over the battle as Malfurion casted a wide range healing spell, instantly refreshing the entirety of the army, even as Tyrande joined Lina in creating meteors to not only attack the undead but also deflect and destroy the falling Infernal. Groups of archers moved around the three as they fired multiple arrows at anything that came too close so that they could continue channeling their spells.

"Lina," Jaina yelled, "I just thought of something, since when could you summon giant comets from the sky?"

"Kakashi taught it to me, something about calling it Fire Style: Meteor Strike since I don't have many spells to begin with," Lina shouted back, "Takes a lot of mana to perform though, concentration too."

"Right, sorry," Jaina apologized as she channeled her own storm of falling things, and icicles the size of giant trees began smashing down onto the ground, and the Nidiame took advantage of the opportunity as he diverted some water to form water spouts, generated by the wind from Deva. The resulting wind also heated up the comets Lina was generating, causing them to glow even brighter as they grew in size. Jaina watched with wide eyes at the water spout in the center.

"Think Naruto will teach me that then?" Jaina asked as Lina shrugged, "Who knows? Probably… hopefully… I really want him to teach me the giant fireball though. Or that big fire dragon."

"So you can burn a city to ashes by accident again?" Jaina deadpanned as they laughed, "Well, looks like you're okay… never mind…"

"What?"

"The Lich is coming this way," Jaina said as the Lich in question came over and launched several ice bolts which intercepted their own attacks. Jaina teleported over, already engaging the Lich even as Lina sighed.

"This isn't going to end well," Lina muttered to herself as she took a rest, exhausted from the continuous barrage, "Wish I had the capacity that Naruto had… or Antonidas."

Just then, she remembered something and pulled the small pendant out. The greenish blue crystal glowed softly in the blaze that dominated the battlefield, and reflected the dark sky that covered overhead. Lina gripped it tightly, before following Jaina, even as she began to convert her mana into lightning nature. It was time to see just how powerful Laguna Blade had become.

**Naruto again**

Deva leapt back as a giant fist courtesy of an Infernal crashed down where he was seconds ago, and in that very instant Sakumo also jumped onto said Infernal and took off its head with a single strike from the chakra saber. It was quickly followed by the Yondaime who leapt on top of the dead Infernal and somersaulted over groups of enemies until he reached a Doom Guard and created a quick Rasengan and slammed it onto its head, obliterating it. Several comets fell again, but they dodged and Deva, along with the Yondaime, charged straight at the four demons.

"**Senpo: Odama Rasengan**!" the pair shouted as they struck the first Infernal, launching it backwards and the backlash sending two more flying. The fourth was struck by the first as they were in an intercepting path and was taken apart immediately. The wind continued to swirl around until Archimonde stepped in and launched a shockwave at them.

"Like hell," Deva muttered as the Shodai leapt in front and slammed his hands onto the ground, creating a large wall which blocked the shockwave. It was almost immediately transformed into a mud dragon, speeding towards Archimonde, while the Sandaime launched a powerful fire dragon which combined with the mud dragon to impact onto Archimonde's skin. Although it didn't hurt him, the resulting stumble was enough for Sakumo to launch a white chakra blade, managing a shallow cut.

_They actually managed to hurt me,_ Archimonde thought, surprised,_ this person is indeed very dangerous if that could've happened._

Around them, all Naruto (**Collective btw**) could see was the mass of Orcs slaughtering their way through the enemy ranks, whilst screaming out their battle cries to the heavens. One tore right through an Abomination while dragging several Ghouls behind him, only stopping when the bodies impacted onto a Meat Wagon, but even then it was almost destroyed from the blunt impact force alone.

_Impressive,_ Deva wondered to himself,_ Their physical strength is almost on par with Sakura's if they could destroy things like that with brute force even softened by the impact of the flesh_.

Archimonde, however, was not impressed. Just then, Deva sensed a dark energy swirling off to the side, and sent the Yondaime to investigate, who promptly disappeared in a blur of yellow, not from the Hirashin, but from pure speed. The other five leapt away as Archimonde struck at the ground, creating a shockwave which sent two Orc Raiders hurtling away, clearly dead. Thrall roared loudly as he launched a lightning bolt at Archimonde, before quickly erecting a barrier around him.

_What is going on?_ Archimonde wondered idly as he tore through the shields,_ that had hurt me as well…_

Quickly banishing his thought, Archimonde threw out a powerful punch at the ground, sending another shockwave of energy. Deva was there, once more.

"**Raiton: Ikatsuchi**!" Deva yelled as his own shockwave tore out and intercepted the wave Archimonde sent. Though Archimonde had a disadvantage because his was directed by the ground, his pure force was more than enough to counteract the disadvantage and kept the two at a stalemate, at least until Sakumo leapt up, and, while in front of Archimonde's face, created Chidori, before flinging it out.

"**Chidori Taka**!" Sakumo called as the powerful bird of lightning struck Archimonde, the lightning arcing over his face and, through his skull, into his brain, which sent a pulse that paralyzed his temporarily. That paused the Burning Legion's troops as well as the undead, which allowed Deva to go through a few seals at an extremely fast pace.

From his vantage point, Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the seals, before Deva bit down on his right thumb and drawing the blood in a quick seal on his left palm, before thrusting it out aside him. His jacket glowed softly as the seal traversed his arm across the black metal of his forearm protector, and, from the seal, a twisting torrent of flames, white as the sun, burst forth, blasting out in a tornado of energy as everyone watched with anxiety in them, wondering what it was.

_No,_ Archimonde realized, _Not him…_

Even as Archimonde thought that, his fears were realized as the flames condensed, glowing brighter and brighter until the form cooled, for a lack of a better word, into orange flames that enveloped two bird-like shapes. The flames finally traced lines into the birds, descending until the flames were but flickers that glowed whenever the two phoenix turned.

"**Hikaru,**" Archimonde growled, "**So you have come again… do you not have confidence in your father?**"

"Al'ar was banished into the elemental planes if you have forgotten," Hikaru said, his voice booming, "Naruto, you have finally summoned us."

"Try and delay Archimonde enough for me to take out most of the troops, Hikaru-sama," Deva instructed, "Ichigo, go find Jaina-chan and Lina-chan, I'll send out a beacon."

"Got it," Ichigo said as the crystal that was with Lina flared from Naruto's chakra, and disappeared in a burst of flames. Meanwhile, the toads leapt back, looking at the group.

"So you finally summoned them, eh?" Gamabunta grumbled, "It's about time too, I don't get why you don't summon them in the first place…"

"Sorry Gamabunta, but you were still my first choice when it comes to summoning," Deva said, "It's only natural after being your summoner for so long."

"You're a weird one, gaki," Gamabunta said, "Most would have gladly traded the Toad contract for the Phoenix even if they have us for their whole life, but you don't. I like that quality, gaki… you're just like your father too."

"Glad to know that," Deva said as an explosion of dust occurred where the Yondaime was, and he flashed back out, the Odama Rasengan dispersing, "Well, that necromancy site is destroyed, but the dreadlord has been reincarnated… damn."

"Need me to destroy him?" Gamahiro asked, eager to rejoin the battle. Naruto thought for a moment.

"No," Deva replied, "Keep up the carnage… Dreadlords can only be killed by either demonic energy, the undead energy which they use, or…"

"The holy flames of the phoenix or the flames of Amaterasu," Ichigo replied, "We just killed him."

"Lina's Laguna Blade grew so much more powerful too," Jaina added before kissing Deva lightly on the cheek, "What else do you need us to do?"

"Rally our troops," Deva said quickly, "And start teleporting them away. I can see that their forces are finally diminishing… and soon I will unleash my technique. No one is to stand in my way, got it?"

"Okay," Jaina said as she teleported away, as Lina stood by, panting. Naruto took hold of her shoulders and transferred his chakra quickly over, replenishing her mana pools, "Oh thanks, but… don't you need it?"

"This battle will be over soon," Naruto said as they watched the Toads take down the undead buildings that were used to summon the undead and the Burning Legion, even as the Orcs slaughtered the troops. The green tidal wave that was the mass of Orcs descended upon the undead, tearing them apart like tissue even as they roared their victory cries to the sky, and Archimonde took charge as he blasted a powerful spell at them, blowing them back. Archimonde snarled as Hikaru disappeared in a burst of fire, reappearing back with Deva, even as he began to unravel the seal which kept his Paths here.

"I won't need them anymore," Naruto said solemnly as the Paths glowed and disappeared again.

"I have delayed him as long as I could, Naruto," Hikaru said, "But his forces are still much of a nuisance to deal with… I have forgotten how to efficiently deal out damage with mana-inducing spells."

"It's fine," Naruto said, "You know you could've just used chakra right…?"

"Yes," Hikaru said, "But chakra is more volatile and comparatively for Archimonde, more capable to be redirected. When we last fought we had the power of the whole Well of Eternity behind our attacks, but now… although we have all grown in power, Archimonde is still growing faster in power."

Naruto said nothing as he watched the Orcs retreat by Thrall's order, and slammed his hands on the ground, "**Kuchiyose: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**."

With that command, his final Senjutsu chakra clone was summoned and dispersed, leaving him with full chakra, "It's time we end this."

"You know what to aim for right?" Hikaru asked as Naruto pointed. A blackened, charred hole dead center of Archimonde's chest was seen.

"With that big of a target and with that big of a technique, I don't think I can miss," Naruto joked as he disappeared in a flash of light, Hikaru disappearing in a burst of fire.

Meanwhile, Archimonde stormed through the forest, angry at his delay and the wounds which plagued him. _No matter, the Well's energies shall be mine!_

As he reached the Orc's base, however, he saw emptiness where there was once a fortress, as Thrall stood, alone.

"**So, you Orcs have fled?**" Archimonde asked, laughing, "**How typical, I knew Mannaroth was wrong in choosing the Orcs to invade**."

"You realized that we also decimated your forces, leaving you with only a few hundred of your warriors?" Thrall growled out as Archimonde shrugged, ignoring the pain that came with it.

"**And you forget that I am an Eredar warlock**," Archimonde growled menacingly as Thrall barked his own laugh.

"Yet, you can't even sense something else," Thrall said as Archimonde narrowed his eyes.

"**Such as**?" Archimonde asked, and was answered when a powerful blast of flame tore into him. Naruto rode out on top of Hikaru as he blasted jets of flames out, and the Toads leapt back.

"Got the last of those undeads," Gamabunta said, "I'll leave this Archimonde to you then, Hikaru, gaki. Tear him a piece for me, gaki."

"Will do, boss," Naruto saluted as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Naruto descended down. Archimonde growled as he sent comets crashing, but then.

"Looks like I can use it again," Naruto said lightly as he pointed his palm skywards, "**Chibaku Tensei**!"

The comets that were the Infernals suddenly crunched together as the waves of energy drew them to a center, instantly destroying the Burning Legion's soldiers. Groups of different races grouped together as Naruto stood in front of Archimonde. Behind him, was Jaina, Lina, then Thrall, Tyrande, and Malfurion, before the ninjas were seen, and Naruto created a clone.

"This technique was reserved especially for you, Archimonde," Naruto said as he deactivated his Rinnegan.

"**You think you can defeat me now?"** Archimonde asked once more, "**Your previous attempts have left nothing but shallow cuts on me, and only with the help of that damned Hikaru, did you do any significant damage to me**."

"Then," Naruto said, as a blue orb formed in his palm, and his clone joined in creating his ultimate technique, "You are wrong."

(**Cue the awesome violin part from Naruto OST soundtrack: Emergence of Talent {Yeah, the song that appeared when the Rasenshuriken was first being formed} {If anyone needs to know, its from about 1:00 into the track to 1:40})**

The orb suddenly gained a bluish white hue as the points began expanding, but then, bell-like sounds emanated from the orb, as the winds began to pick up. For those who had never seen it before, it was astounding. For those who had, it was humbling, as the ball of chakra in the center began to condense, and the winds picked up even more.

"What… what is this…?" Jaina asked , "There's so much… chakra poured into there, it's easily the size of mine or Lina's mana pool!"

"Impossible…" Thrall whispered in awe as Kakashi looked on, "Just what is that?"

"The most powerful of Naruto's techniques," Kakashi said, as the bells began to turn into a song which sang of power and destruction. The screech turned louder as the wind picked up, forcing everyone to cover the ground. Archimonde watched in awe of the technique.

_That... that is unreal, the power within this attack is unreal!_ Archimonde thought frantically, _At this distance, at this range, and with my disabilities, there's no telling who would win if he managed to catch me with that… all the same, with that amount of power it should not be possible to be ranged, and hopefully I'm faster than he is, but better to be…_

"**You will not survive!**" Archimonde yelled as he ran straight, intent on destroying Naruto before the technique was completed, though Hikaru and Ichigo forced him back with jets of flames.

"This," Kakashi continue, without caring about Archimonde's outburst, "Is…"

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken**," Naruto called out as the clone dispersed, "Today, Archimonde, you will die."

(**Cue: End song here**)

"So this technique… the sound… is all him?" Jaina asked as Kakashi nodded.

"Listen to the voice of the wind, Archimonde, and hear this bell," Naruto continued as Archimonde stared hatefully at him, his burning visage staring back at Naruto's determined face.

"For this song," Naruto said as he prepared the Rasenshuriken.

"Is," Naruto said as he cocked his Rasenshuriken back.

"Your," Naruto said as his arm blurred forward.

"**Requiem**!" Naruto yelled with a hint of Kyubi's chakra drawn as he flung the wide spiraling disk forward, striking at Archimonde, who stared in surprise, as did everyone.

"That could be thrown?" Lina asked in surprise as Yamato nodded.

"Essentially, that's an overpowered, oversized, over just about every hyperactive buzz-saw," Sakura explained, "Don't let that description fool you though, because you're about to see just what it can do. Because of the unique way the Rasengan is formed, by adding wind chakra in, the chakra essentially was able to rotate around, constantly shearing each other apart, creating thinner and thinner blades which gets progressively sharper until they reached a stabilization point, while the shear makes each blade smaller as more blades are formed.. Meaning, in normal sense, millions of those blades will tear through flesh and skin, destroying everything on a molecular level. In fact, it will tear through just about anything on a molecular level, including some of our strongest metals and buildings."

Archimonde had no time to dodge as the technique soared right into the cavity that Hikaru made, and expanded on Naruto's sudden flare of chakra.

_Expansion?_ Malfurion thought, _Naruto… you have full control over the winds, do you? Not even the elemental revenants have that kind of control…_

The only person who didn't watched in pure awe, was Ricky, who, for some reason, stayed when the others had left. He watched in jealousy as the attack connected. Jealousy at the power that Naruto possessed, jealousy at the attention Jaina seemed to give him, and jealousy at the fact that Naruto was this important.

The orb finally hit the edge of the cavity, and at that point, time seemed to stop, as the bells rang in everyone's head, and the winds blew across the silent plain. Then, the orb expanded even more, before an explosion of wind and pressure drove them back, leaving only Naruto and his summons where they were, as a blinding white flash enveloped Archimonde, who screamed in pain as the wind sheared away at the cavity, enlarging and destroying the hole. Millions upon millions of tiny wind needles punctured through Archimonde's skin and flesh, tearing away at everything within. Soon, it was over, with a gigantic hole upon Archimonde's chest.

"**You… think… this is… over…?**" Archimonde rasped out as he landed on his knees, "**Foolish…**"

"Yeah, this is over," Naruto said as he turned to Hikaru, "Give your friend your final byes?"

"Gladly," Hikaru said as he blew a gentle breeze of flames on the Eredar, setting him ablaze.

"**The Burning Legion shall never rest… until we conquered… everything…**" Archimonde finally wheezed out as the blaze enveloped his entire body, burning him to ashes. Thrall was the first to speak.

"Is it finally over?" Thrall asked hesitantly as Naruto breathed out, before turning back, tired.

"Yeah," Naruto said faintly, "It's finally over."

With that said, Naruto began to fall, his vision darkening. The last thing he saw before his vision went completely dark was Lina and Jaina hurrying to him, while the two Phoenix soared above them all.

**Aaaaaaaaaand… that's the end of the chapter. The next will begin a new arc, as Reign of Chaos is finally finished! The next arc... hmm…**


	19. Leaving to Return

**Author's Note: Right, the last chapter concluded the Reign of Chaos series… about time too, my original estimation was actually more around chapter 9 rather than chapter 18, which meant doubling the contents for the Night Elf compaign, since the Orc campaign… that actually went according to schedule :D**

**Chapter 19: Leaving to Return**

_Five Days after the End of Chapter 18: Eternity's End_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, groaning at the light that came over him, before he looked around. He recognized the two figures sitting on the side of his bed, fast asleep. It was Jaina and Lina, he realized, as he took a whiff of the surrounding air.

"Hospital?" Naruto croaked out silently, startling the two women as they looked up at him.

"You're awake!" they yelled happily as they embraced him. Naruto held them both as Kakashi and Sakura rushed in, followed by the rest of the team.

"Well, looks like you're finally awake," Kakashi said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, "How long was I out?"

"About 5 days," Kakashi replied as Sakura checked him over.

"You're fine, just chakra exhaustion. I imagine summoning those Phoenix isn't easy," Sakura said as Naruto nodded.

"The phoenix is okay, actually. It was actively overusing my chakra that's actually making me faint, I think," Naruto said, recalling the text Tsunade forced him to read after the first incident.

"Yeah, not only were you suffering from chakra exhaustion, you were suffering from chakra overdose," Sakura confirmed, "Most people would've died, Kyubi or not. Consider yourself lucky that Senjutsu chakra was still in your system when you fell down, or else your entire system could've been destroyed. In any case, you seem to be fine now, but no walking out until… you know what? Never mind, you'll just escape when I'm not looking, I'm not going to bother telling you how long."

"You got that right, Sakura-nee-chan," Naruto smirked as the team laughed at that, "But now what? I guess we're back in Theramore, but what else?"

"We need to report back to Konoha," Kakashi said as Naruto looked down.

"Already?" Naruto said, "You know…"

"We know, Naruto," Sakura said, "You probably won't want to go back now."

"Not really, no," Naruto admitted, "But… there's a few loose ends I need to tie up there, don't I?"

"Least of which is the Godaime," Shikamaru said, "You forgot about her."

"Baa-chan?" Naruto asked curiously, "What did I do to her to make her this mad?"

"Not her, you baka," Shikamaru said, "Terumi Mei, the Godaime Mizukage."

"…Shit," Naruto said quietly, "I forgot about her after a few months of staying here…"

"Who's she, Naruto?" Lina asked, a dangerous edge in her voice that caused a few to edge away from her.

"My… um…" Naruto said uncomfortable, "Let me put it this way, I was sort of dating her when… I came? But after a few months here, it's not that easy to think about it when things here are so different. You two didn't help in that aspect either."

"You mean the teddy bear comment?" Jaina asked as Lina blushed at the memory. Naruto shook his head.

"No way, you called him a plushy too?" Sakura asked gleefully, "Mei-sama called him that too once!"

"When she's asleep?" Jaina asked this time.

"Sort of," Sakura replied, "We were heading back, Mei-sama was injured in the fight, and then, when she woke up, she clutched onto Naruto and proclaimed him 'her new plushy',"

At that, Jaina and Lina burst out in laughter, leaving Naruto very embarrassed.

"I am _not_ a plushy…" he mumbled, before getting serious, "You're going to have to drag me back don't you?"

"Yeah," Kakashi confirmed, "Even if we can't kick your ass, per say, we can always er…"

"Yes?" Naruto asked dangerously, knowing what Kakashi was going to say, "You want to try that out?"

"And kill myself? No thanks," Kakashi replied quickly, "I was there when you took revenge for Hinata, remember?"

"Exactly," Naruto said, "Speaking of which, it's only a few more days until that day…"

"Gives you more reason to go back doesn't it?" Neji asked, "I don't think Hiashi-sama would be too happy if you try to avoid it."

"I know…" Naruto said, "But…"

"We'll go with you, Naruto," Lina said as she stood up, looking around, "There's someone by the door."

Indeed, right by the door was Ricky, who looked troubled.

"Can I speak to you for a moment, Jaina?" Ricky asked as Jaina excused herself and left. Lina stared for a moment, before moving back where she was. Naruto stretched a bit, before suddenly disappearing off the bed.

"Where did he go?" Sakura asked, confused, before seeing Naruto standing by the other bed, looking at Er'ryl.

"How did he get hurt?" Naruto asked quietly. Kakashi looked uncomfortable at that.

"The shockwaves from the blast was sent throughout the entire mountain. The bit of ground he was standing on was not very stable, and it crumbled under him," Kakashi explained, "It took us a while to find him, and ultimately it took Tyrande to find him with the help of her Frostsaber."

"Damn…" Naruto said as he channeled a bit of chakra over to the cub subconsciously, unsure if the chakra would sooth the pain. The cub whined a bit before opening his eyes and looking at Naruto, before crawling over. Naruto picked him up.

"Sorry, buddy," Naruto said softly as he stroked the fur of the animal, the cub nuzzling at Naruto. Everyone was silent for a bit, before Sakura suddenly remembered something.

"Uh, guys, I think I'm going to be needed soon…" Sakura said as they all turned to her.

"Why?"

Their answer came in the form of a loud, pained scream, and it was very evident that it was Ricky's. Jaina teleported back inside, looking extremely angry at something.

"That's why," Sakura said, "Ricky's been pestering Jaina more often lately, and she's getting very annoyed at that. I got to go, sorry. What did you do to him, Jaina?"

"Enough to stop him from pestering me for a while," was all Jaina said before Naruto walked over and gave her an embrace, whilst giving the cub to Lina to hold on to.

"What did he want?" Naruto asked.

"For one, he wanted me to accept a date, again, then I told him I was seeing you, and then we got into a _little_ argument about you," Jaina mumbled into his shirt, "Turned out his opinion of you is still as bad as ever, and in short, I gave him a small dose of pain."

"Small," Naruto repeated, "That sounded like him getting kicked in the nuts by a high-powered steel toed boot…"

"Not exactly," Jaina said, smiling now, "I kicked him myself, I didn't have a steel-toed boot, but I _can_ generate ice anywhere, including whatever I touched. In short, I made an ice spike and you guess the rest."

"I could tell your guard spared no expense too," Sakura said as Ricky hobbled into the room, saw Jaina, and fled back out. Every other men covered their private parts, including Naruto. "Good job. He was getting annoying with those threats against us too. Do your people usually do that?"

"No not really," Jaina replied.

"Can we go back to our original business please?" Yamato asked as they all fell silent.

"Did you really have to ask?" Naruto said as the cub, sensing Naruto's discomfort, urged forward wanting to comfort him. Lina moved close to Naruto.

"If he goes, we're going too," Lina said resolutely as Yamato sighed, "Looks like it can't be helped. Who's going to watch over the place then?"

"Sylvanas is more than capable right now," Jaina said, "We'd only be gone for a few weeks, right?"

No one answered her as it became evident that there was more going on.

"Great…" Jaina said as she sighed, "So, now what? We pack for a year's trip?"

"Not that long, maybe just a few months at the most," Naruto said, "The politics here are much more simple with a monarch."

"Not to mention you're their star boy after Sasuke now," Kakashi reminded him as Naruto sighed.

"Wish they wouldn't do that then…" Naruto grumbled as the people unfamiliar with Konoha turned.

"Explain," Jaina said as Kakashi sighed.

"Kekkei Genkai is a big deal in Konoha, since those were unique to a single family. For example, everyone could use chakra, but those that have eye techniques like Neji's Byakugan, my… the Uchiha clan's Sharingan, and Naruto's Rinnegan is unique since it is encoded in their DNA," Kakashi explained, "In most cases, they aren't just for show. You know the abilities of all three, you've sparred against Neji and me before, and you've certainly seen how Naruto fights. Those special skills warrant special attention, and that's why clans are formed.

However, if said person is the last remaining user capable of reproducing said kekkei genkai, then we are zealous at guarding it. In said event, means that Naruto has a heck lot to do if he wants to escape this situation and live there."

"What's the easiest way?" Lina asked, though half expecting an answer she didn't like. She was not disappointed.

"Either one, simply stay in Konoha, or two… produce an heir that would stay loyal to Konoha," Kakashi said, "The problem is, everyone expected Hinata to be with Naruto, so no one tried to start a relationship with them as well knowing that the Rinnegan will most likely mix with the Byakugan, and if not everyone's too scared of the Hyuga clan, even if they _do_ know that it's a possibility that Naruto will need to have multiple wives. What made this even more complicated was the fact that he ended up dating the Godaime Mizukage after Hinata's death, though she _did_ express her willingness to resign as the Mizukage and move to Konoha, and thus giving us two more kekkei genkai. That was the only objection they had with Mei, but with you two…"

"Since we're not part of Konoha we'll most likely be rejected?" Jaina replied, but Kakashi shook his head.

"Are you nuts? They would never try to anger Naruto intentionally," Kakashi said with a smile, "He's their hero, but he's also the most powerful guy in the village, what with _it_ sealed into him and his Rinnegan, not to mention that by himself he can create literally an army of hyperactive blonds. No way would they want to anger that. They'll give complications, for sure, and if you want this to go smoothly you're going to have to offer something of equal value."

"What, like our teachings?" Lina said sarcastically.

"Impossible," Neji replied, "Mana is too fluent, your teaching would be useless for us, but it can go the other way."

"Yeah, I know," Jaina said, "I felt chakra compete with my mana once before it was converted. If anything it felt volatile… powerful."

"Then what else could they want as well?" Lina asked.

"No," Naruto said, "There _is_ one more way."

"There is?" Kakashi asked in surprise, and it was evident on everyone's faces. Naruto nodded.

"How did you think Nagato gave the Rinnegan to me? It was encoded into my DNA later, about a year after it was completely transferred," Naruto said before he turned to Sakura, "You're just like my nee-chan, Sakura…"

"I…" Sakura said, unsure. She knew she had to make her decision fast, and she knew what she had to do, "Sure, Naruto. Just tell me when. There's another reason you chose me, didn't you?"

"Yes, and when we get back to Konoha," Naruto said, before remembering something else, "Does that mean I need to give back my Toad contract?"

"Nope," Kakashi said cheerfully, "The toads were never ours to begin with, it's just because of the fact that Jiraiya found it by accident. Technically, Konoha will need a copy of it, but that depends on you since you're their sole summoner."

"In that case…" Naruto said as he thought about who would be good to pass it onto, "Lee's out since he can't use any ninjutsu, and in that case he would've chosen Gai-sensei's…"

"My prank sense is going off," Lina suddenly said as she saw Naruto's face morph very slightly into a smile. Yamato chuckled nervously, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You always have a bad feeling, Yamato-taichou, lighten up. The Auburame Clan?" Naruto suggested as everyone paled. Jaina and Lina didn't understand the implications yet.

"You. Are. Nuts," Kakashi said after the shock had gone down. Naruto waved a hand, "I know, I was just kidding."

"What's so important?" Lina asked.

"The Auburame Clan is a clan which specialize in using insects to engage their enemies," Kakashi replied, "You can see why this isn't going to end well, right?"

"Ah," Lina could only say that. A small silence followed as Naruto gently took Er'ryl back from Lina and held it by his chest, noting the bandages securing the front leg.

"Is there no other way to heal it faster?" Naruto asked as Sakura shook her head.

"I've already overdosed him with chakra while healing him," Sakura said, "That could lead to an unforeseen side effect, but for now we don't find any yet."

"I'm pretty curious though," Kakashi suddenly said, "Tyrande said that this cub is growing slower than usual. She actually explained that most Frostsabers mature to their full size within the year."

"I've found him barely a month ago," Naruto deadpanned, "Surely you don't expect him to grow that fast?"

"Its either that, or the chakra having a side effect," Sakura replied, "I'll have Tsunade give Er'ryl a check later, since she still has more experience in this field."

"Right," Naruto replied as Sakura took the cub again and unwrapped the bandage. There was a swell on the legs but Sakura quickly channeled her chakra and moved through the legs.

"He should be fine soon, the bones have already healed, and only the swelling remained," Sakura said as Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief, and Sakura placed the cub down, testing him to see if he could walk yet. To their relief, he could as he limped over to Naruto. Lina, however, picked him up instead.

"So, how much do we pack?" Lina asked as Naruto looked at Kakashi, "Two months?"

"It's going to take longer than that to reach Kiri, Naruto, you of all people should know that," Kakashi replied.

"From what I can tell, the entire world probably knows of my disappearance already. I won't be surprised if Mei-chan was in Konoha already," Naruto said, "Which is going to be a problem… I think."

"You know she's not really going to care since you have CCA," Kakashi said as Naruto furrowed his brows.

"CCA? I thought it was CRA?" Naruto replied as Kakashi shook his head.

"You were never part of a clan, Naruto… well, the Uzumaki was an exception, but you're starting a new clan, so its CCA," Kakashi replied.

"And they lost us," Jaina declared as everyone else laughed, "What's CCA?"

"Clan Creation Act," Kakashi said, "In the event that a person has an ability unique to themselves, they are allowed to have multiple wives to ensure that the ability is passed on, provided that the medical team can declare it as a kekkei genkai."

"And you never told us that, Naruto, because…?" Jaina said with a sweet edge to her voice as Naruto edged back slowly.

"It's not something I particularly wanted, actually. I denied the council of that because I was dating Hinata, and quite frankly at that time she was all I really want, and pretty much everyone else just wanted the name and fame. You're… different, you like me for me," Naruto replied, "Even if said Act isn't placed on me you two would've still gone with it like you did. Speaking of which, I still haven't taken you two out on a date yet."

The two women in question blushed as the team from Konoha chuckled.

"We leave in a week, Naruto," Kakashi said as Naruto nodded.

"I'll be ready by then," Naruto said as he flopped back down on the bed, "Now I feel tired though…"

"Just rest for now, Naruto," Sakura said, "Even if you're you, you still need to rest."

"Hai nee-chan," Naruto said off-handedly, "I know when we'll do the ritual though…"

"When?" Sakura asked curiously.

"During the council meeting, it won't hurt and it'll only last a few minutes, and they will have visual confirmation. The Toad contract, I'll leave with Tsunade to decide who to give it to, but I'll still remain a summoner so I can know what's going on in Konoha."

"So, you've decided to stay here," Neji said as Naruto nodded once more, "Looks like we're going to lose one more ninja apart from you, Naruto."

"Good point," Naruto said as he yawned, fell back onto his pillow, and promptly fell asleep. The rest looked at him, before Jaina and Lina kissed him lightly, and all left. It wasn't until then Ricky stepped in.

"Are they all gone finally?" Ricky asked as he looked around, making sure to stay away from Naruto as he limped over to the doctors.

Meanwhile, Jaina and Lina moved, and saw the Phoenix that was perched by Sylvanas in the main hall.

"Sylvanas, a quick word. Hi Ichigo, you still haven't left yet?" Jaina said as Ichigo looked at them.

"Sure," Sylvanas said as Ichigo flapped his wings, sending jets of flame flying everywhere, circulating the room and reflecting the white light.

"I'm here because Father told me someone of great importance may come soon, but I'm not sure who it was," Ichigo said, "As I will grow to become the Phoenix contract's boss, it is necessary for me to be here more so than my father, or so he says."

Just then, a large swirl of flames appeared as a silhouette appeared. As it condensed, The three women could tell it was another phoenix, only a little larger, but there were noticeable differences with Ichigo. For one, the phoenix was entirely shrouded in fire, and for two, the phoenix has no claws or the tails which Ichigo and Hikaru had. As the flames finally condensed, the phoenix looked around, and spotting Ichigo, moved over.

"You must be Ichigo, Hikaru's son?" the phoenix said as Ichigo nodded, bowing down.

"Yes, may I ask who you are?" Ichigo replied.

"I am Al'ar, the leader of the phoenix _here_, and part of the former Elder Phoenix Council before Archimonde wiped most of them out. I am also your grandfather," the now-identified Al'ar said as Ichigo snapped up.

"Oji-sama?" Ichigo said on reflex as Al'ar nodded, "But I thought you were banished into the elemental planes?"

"I am, though Prince Kael'Thas was able to summon me, and thus allow me to move around," Al'ar said, "But regarding Hikaru's question…"

"I am all ears," Ichigo said. The three women took that as cue to leave, knowing that said business would be sensitive. Jaina sealed the room up as well, knowing what sensitivity would mean for the phoenix.

"Naruto has all the good stuff," Lina said suddenly as they stood, silent, outside the main hall, "He has the giant fireballs, as well as the contracts that has the most affinity with fire."

"At least he has that much in common with you," Jaina replied, "And, in any case, you could always ask if you have the qualifications to wield the Phoenix contract anyways."

"That's a great idea, Jaina!" Lina exclaimed as Sylvanas watched, amused, before speaking up, "What did you want to talk to me about, Jaina?"

"Oh, that's right," Jaina said, "I need you to watch over Theramore for a few months, Both Lina and I will be gone during that period of time to Konoha to settle a few things with Naruto."

"I see," Sylvanas said, carefully controlling her emotions. The doors were suddenly opened as Ichigo hovered, alone in the main hall, as they walked back, knowing said conversation was finished.

"Had a good time with your grandfather, Ichigo?" Lina asked as Ichigo shrugged.

"More or less, we were discussing more serious matters most of the time, however. I _did_ hear what you asked though, Lina," Ichigo said, earning a blush of embarrassment from said elf, "I'll see what my father says, as well as Naruto, though you probably will simply ask him yourself."

"I guess," Lina said lightly as Jaina mock pouted.

"Where's _my_ summoning contract then?" Jaina mock asked as Lina laughed.

"I don't think you're fit for the Phoenix contract, though," Lina said seriously, "Maybe we can ask Naruto and see if he has any ideas."

"Sure…" Jaina said, as they gave their farewell to Ichigo and left to pack their bags. Sylvanas, on the other hand, took a look at the hall, before departing to the main city; there was still construction going on, and she wanted to make sure that it wasn't delayed.

Meanwhile, Kakashi came back to Naruto's bedside, "Naruto."

"Yeah, Kakashi?" Naruto said, obviously awake and not sleeping as opposed to what he seemed to be doing just a few minutes ago, "You wanted to know what I've planned right?"

"Not exactly, Naruto," Kakashi smiled, "Though I had a feeling you'd do that. No, I'm here to discuss exactly what your strategies are regarding yourself."

"What more can I say?" Naruto sighed, "They'd do just about everything to keep me there even offering me the position of Hokage if they could, you know that, I know that, heck, Jaina-chan and Lina-chan probably know that too."

"That's why we need to plan. Even though you're powerful, you don't exactly realize political situations. You know that you're powerful, but you still can't kill any Konoha councilors no matter how much you want to," Kakashi started.

"Damn, that's out of the equation," Naruto joked as they shared a laugh, "I know that too, I learn from the best, you know. They want me not just for my skills or the Kyubi, but more of my father's name and the Hiraishin, isn't it?"

"That's a major reason, the other is general morale," Kakashi said, "Somehow I think you missed that out on purpose."

"Yeah," Naruto deadpanned, "They wanted me to be killed, maimed, injured, wounded beyond recognition, banished, or assassinated while I was younger – I bet they tried it when I failed to retrieve Sasuke, and then when I defeat _one_ person they cheered. What. The. Hell."

"That's beside the point, Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "And still, you're like your old self."

"What's so bad about my old self?" Naruto asked dryly, "That way I could leave faster."

"You've also learned a shit load of village secrets as well as knowing the major kinjutsus in the village," Kakashi continued, plainly ignoring Naruto's last opinion, "That also complicates things."

"If I could, I would just give those up for those I love, you know that," Naruto said, "But I need to defend them as well, that's my nindo. The Rinnegan I will give to Sakura, the Toad contract I will let Tsunade safeguard a copy, and they obviously don't want the Kyubi, and now it's just my father's name. Again, total bullshit in my opinion. They just want the leverage against Iwa don't they?"

"Most likely," Kakashi confirmed, "Though… It might be more of the fact with the Hiraishin."

"Too bad for them then," Naruto smirked, "I can give them the formula for all I care. Without my blood they can't do jack shit with it, and I can create more, _and_ I can do it without seals. Sucks to be them."

"Loophole, huh?" Kakashi smiled, "So, what to name your new Hiraishin then?"

"Nothing," Naruto said, "Either they leave it as the Hiraishin, or it has no name. Most techniques need a name just for categorization, aren't they? This is never going on record since no one else can use it."

"You're sure no one else can have the same chakra capacity as you?" Kakashi asked.

"A lot of my chakra comes from purifying Kyubi's," Naruto said, "And I'm probably the _last_ jinchuriki of the Kyubi. I'm taking it with me when I die, like the Haichibi is, only I send mine to Shingami as a tasty snack while the Haichibi simply goes into Hell. There's not much else they can do. Yeah, that means the second largest chakra battery's gone too, no way anyone would be able to use it, ever. Even Kisame didn't have my chakra capacity when he finally died."

"Right," Kakashi said slowly, before returning normal, "I guess you won't need the prep talk then if you managed to figure out that loophole, you just have to remember the explanation."

"Exactly," Naruto said as Kakashi left, "Ja ne."

Naruto was left to his own device again as he silently took control of the air and levitated Er'ryl to him, who stretched his paws out for Naruto to take. He absentmindedly stroked his fur as he looked around silently, the Frostsaber cub simply snuggling into Naruto's touch.

_Didn't change my ass_, Naruto thought, _He did grow bigger_.

Indeed, the Frostsaber, when Naruto found him, was small enough to fit easily if he folded his arms. Now he was large enough that he would fill up the entire frame. Soon, Naruto thought, he would grow to the size of Tyrande's, and he wouldn't be able to hold him like this. There was a pregnant pause as Er'ryl looked up at Naruto, who looked back into his dark eyes curiously.

_He's trying to tell me something_, Naruto realized, but couldn't exactly communicate with it, _Looks like I need Tyrande again… or another Frostsaber rider… err, companion. Better find Tyrande, I'm pretty sure one of her night elves took a Hiraishin arrow._

Quickly finding something to write on, Naruto bit down on his forefinger and began writing very fast, before checking if there was a Hiraishin arrow here. To his relief, there was, but just to be sure, he flared out his chakra again, before holding onto the cub tight.

"Hold on, we'll go see Tyrande to confirm a few things," he whispered to Er'ryl who didn't respond, before he disappeared in a bright flash of light, only to appear in the forest. The Night Elf in question quickly aimed an arrow at him.

"Whoa, calm down! I'm here to see Tyrande, if that's possible," Naruto said quickly, holding his hands up, Er'ryl dropping onto the ground and whining in pain, causing Naruto to curse himself and quickly bend down and picking him up. The Night Elf narrowed her eyes as the bow tensed even more.

"What's that Frostsaber doing in your hands?" the Night Elf retorted hotly as Naruto stared back.

"Er'ryl was bonded to me according to Tyrande. He's also the reason why I came to find her, I have a few questions regarding him," Naruto said calmly as the Night Elf glared, before slowly lowering her bow.

"Very well," the Night Elf said as she walked away, "Follow me, but do not do anything else."

"I won't," Naruto said as they walked to a clearing where Tyrande was seen with Malfurion, apparently talking to someone dressed in yellow. Said Night Elf disappeared in a short moment, and the Night Elf archer moved into the clearing.

"Priestess, a human as requested to see you regarding the subject of a Frostsaber," the Night Elf said as she bowed. Tyrande sighed.

"Shandris, please stop calling me that," Tyrande said softly as she saw Naruto, "Naruto. Is there anything wrong with Er'ryl?"

"I think he was trying to talk to me," Naruto said, "But… I'm not sure how to respond back. I can feel him trying to tell me things but I can't understand him."

_That's pretty fast,_ Tyrande thought, before replying, "That's good."

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Listen to me," Tyrande explained, "Frostsabers develop a bond with their companion for life, and it's a bond which allows us to understand what each other feels or wants to say without even actually saying anything. Typically, that doesn't come until at least several months into meeting the Frostsaber. You were able to feel it in just a month, not to mention in said month you weren't even near him, which is considered _very_ impressive."

"So this is normal?" Naruto asked hopefully as Tyrande nodded. Pheles, at that time, came into the clearing.

"Shan'do, I've finished the exercise," Pheles announced before seeing Naruto, "Hello, nice meeting you here."

"Nice to meet you too, Pheles," Naruto greeted back, "But I really need to go. Take this though."

As Naruto said that, he gave the three a small pendant, "That's not a normal pendant, it's got one of my seals inscribed on it. I was developing this for Jaina-chan and Lina-chan, but I felt that you should take one as well in case you meet Sasuke or Madara, or if there's news for us that you want to share."

"I see," Tyrande said as Malfurion took it and took a look. It was made of a dark crystal, and as Malfurion channeled some mana into it, a seal matrix glowed.

"A summoning?" Malfurion asked, "Ingenious in creation, but how did you manage it without this seal against the Yonbi then?"

"Improvisation," Naruto said, "The energies I use, chakra, is much denser and potent compared to mana, which makes it harder to control but makes it much more powerful once molded."

"I see," Malfurion said absentmindedly as he gave the pendant to Tyrande for examining as Naruto waved.

"Now I _really_ need to go, bye!" Naruto said as he quickly teleported away back to the hospital, only to be met with the visage of two worried women.

"Where were you?" Jaina asked frantically as she shook Naruto. When there was no response, they looked at said blond only to see him dazed, spirals seeming to spin in his eyes.

"I see pretty colors…" Naruto mumbled out, before shaking his head and looking at them, "I need to check something with Er'ryl, so I teleported over to where Tyrande is and asked her."

"Could've told us," Lina said as Naruto pointed at the bedside.

"Didn't you read the letter?" Naruto asked as Lina took it and her breath hitched a bit.

"Naruto… did you write this letter in blood?" Lina asked in disgust as Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Forgot it wasn't a seal, sorry. In any case there's no ink around," Naruto explained as she gave him a piercing look. Jaina was more out, though.

"You use blood in your seals?" Jaina asked as Naruto looked at her.

"Well… that's what we do sometimes…" Naruto said, "But what did you want me for?"

"We just came by to see you, but then you weren't in your bed, so we got scared," Lina said as Naruto hugged her, before hugging Jaina.

"It's okay, trust me," Naruto said, "I'm not at one hundred, but I'm more than enough to deal with other things."

"We know," Jaina replied, her face hidden within Naruto's body, "But still, it's worrying, you know, when the person you like suddenly disappears like that."

"Sorry," Naruto said as he finally let go of her, "I'll tell you next time."

"There isn't going to _be_ a next time," Jaina said icily, "Right?"

"No ma'am," Naruto quickly said, not wanting to invoke her anger. Jaina quickly turned happy, "Good!"

"In any case, have you packed fully yet?" Naruto asked as Jaina and Lina shared a devious look with each other.

"Why, no, we're not sure which outfits to bring…" Jaina said slowly as Lina took up the next side.

"Is it possible for you to help us pick out our clothing?" Lina said as their faces morphed into a smile. Not knowing what they want, Naruto agreed as they led him away.

At that, Neji snickered, which scared the team members. There was a sudden bang as they rushed out, Neji leading the way for some reason, rushing into a room, only to see Jaina and Lina giggling beside a Naruto who was out with blood dribbling down his nose.

"I guess I should bring that then," Jaina said as they giggled harder.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked curiously as Kakashi took the stick Lina had and started poking Naruto.

"We…" Lina said as she giggled some more, "asked him which pieces of clothing we should bring to Konoha."

"Did you come out naked?" Sakura asked bluntly as, at that, the two women finally burst out laughing.

"Nope," Lina replied, "Jaina had a nightgown which hugged her _really_ nicely, and I mean _really, really _nicely, and then Naruto shot back with twin trails of blood coming out of his nose. What does that mean, anyways?"

"That means he's a pervert," Sakura said as Naruto finally woke up.

"Whoa," was all Naruto could say while dazed, before grabbing the stick on reflex and sending a shock through it, somehow shocking Kakashi despite wood being an insulator.

"What the… how did you do that?" Kakashi asked as Naruto looked at him.

"What? Sending electricity through wood?" Naruto asked as Kakashi nodded, "I didn't, I just made it so that it looked like it."

"Oh."

"And one more thing," at that everyone was listening closely, "Get out of my girlfriend's room! Especially you, Kakashi-sensei!"

The ninja quickly scrambled out of the room as Jaina swooped in to kiss him slightly. What she didn't expect was for him to turn his head, and their lips connected. And at that, Jaina quickly jerked back, face very red.

"Hmm… lilac?" Naruto asked as her face flushed more.

"What do _I_ taste like then?" Lina asked just for fun as Naruto looked at her.

"Hmm…" Naruto said as he suddenly neared her and kissed her as well. Lina had the exact same reaction as Jaina, only faster since that was her first kiss, "Cherry."

At that, Lina went very, very red as she looked down. Naruto turned back only to see Jaina in the nightgown again. He wondered idly how she managed to change so fast when she moved closer, Naruto's eyes drifting but he _did_ try not to stare at one place for too long. He was mesmerized by her movement as she closed the distance.

"So," she said softly, "I guess this is in?"

Naruto's reply was another jet of blood rocketing out of his nose as Jaina giggled. Lina joined in, though not before commenting.

"Maybe you should stop torturing him," she suggested as Jaina thought for a moment.

"You never had your turn yet to put on a show for him to knock him out," she finally said as Lina smirked.

"I already did," Lina said, "Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Jaina replied, "But you could always do it again."

"Perhaps," Lina said, "But now I need to return to my room to find what to wear too."

**Phew, finally done… okay, it's not that hard. Next chapter should come out soon. Review please, I'm not sure what's wrong with the last bit, just seemed random to me.  
**


	20. Konohagakure no Sato

**Author's Note: Right, school's starting again, so I won't have much time to update, but rest assured I **_**will**_** try to update as soon as possible.**

**Chapter 20: Konohagakure no Sato**

_Three days after the events of Leaving to Return:_

"Is everything checked?" Kakashi asked everyone as they nodded. Naruto was the only one not taking anything since he brought nothing when he arrived. Jaina and Lina both had a small scroll hanging. As Kakashi was about to flip open his Sharingan and activate his technique, Naruto walked over to the two women.

"Take this," he said as he held out his hand. Two pendants, the same as the one he gave to the Night Elves were on his hand. They took it, not knowing what it exactly was.

"In case of anything, I want you to flare your mana into this. Konoha may be safe, but I wouldn't put it past someone to try and get you to get at me, or heck, just get at you since the two of you are so pretty," Naruto explained as they blushed at the comment. They wanted to retort though, but Naruto gently shut them up with a finger on each of their lips.

"Listen, it's not that I don't think your skills aren't enough, it's the fact that there's a lot of unknown in there. We're ninja, our job is to assassinate – we don't do things in the open. You're simply not prepared for such unexpected situations, no one is. I just need to make sure you're safe, can you do that for me at least?"

They softened at what he said, before taking the pendant and putting it on their neck, "Alright, Naruto, if it makes you feel better. You're going to let me sign the Phoenix Contract though."

"Thanks, and if Hikaru agrees, Lina-chan," Naruto smiled softly as he hugged them both. A vortex opened up as Kakashi stepped forward.

"Sakura, you first," Kakashi said as she nodded and walked through the now man-sized wormhole, as the rest followed suit.

What was in the void was very… strange. Though they were walking just then, they felt like they were floating. With the exception of Kakashi's team, the other three were surprised at the feeling of nothingness in it. And although the feeling lasted only for a few seconds, it felt like hours before it stopped, and they walked out of a void, still feeling like they were floating. That meant the two women nearly crashed right onto the floor had Naruto not held them, and even then he stumbled a bit.

"Team Kakashi report mission successful, Hokage-sama," Kakashi reported in English as Tsunade looked in surprise and confusion.

"Why are you speaking in that language, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, before seeing two more women, "And who are they?"

"Hi baa-chan," Naruto said calmly as he stood there, the two dusting themselves off and finally allowed Tsunade to take a good look. One looked normal enough, but the other… she was abnormally tall for a women, though, Tsunade reflected, that wouldn't be all _that_ uncommon. What was stranger, much stranger, was her ears and just how long her eyebrows were.

"These two are…?" Tsunade asked, this time in English, before they introduced themselves.

"I am Jaina Proudmoore… uh, Proudmoore Jaina," Jaina said as Lina introduced herself next.

"I know my race isn't in this world, so I might as well as introduce myself a bit more," Lina said, "My name is… Inverse Lina, and I'm what you would call a High Elf, a race of humanoids residing in the world Naruto had… disappeared to."

"I am Tsunade," Tsunade said, "And you don't really need to invert your names like that, I'm sure Naruto has told you about how he knows this language."

"Oh," Jaina said lamely as there was a silence before Tsunade registered what Naruto said.

"Brrrrrrrraaaaaaaatttttt!" she yelled as she threw a large stack of paperwork at him who promptly dodged, "Do you know how much trouble it was to calm the council after your stunt? And calling me baa-chan in front of others no less?"

"It's not my fault…" he said, "And I've always called you baa-chan… baa-chan."

"Fine…" she fumed, "That said…"

She suddenly gave him a bone-crushing hug, disappearing away from the Hokage desk, "It's nice to finally see you after months of disappearance."

"Baa-chan… can't… breathe…" Naruto gasped out, already turning blue. It took Lina tapping on Tsunade to let her realize that, and she dropped him, embarrassed. By then, Naruto was a deep purple.

"Thank you, Lina-chan," Naruto gasped out, before standing up.

"Are they emissaries from wherever the place is?" Tsunade asked, but Kakashi shook his head.

"Take a guess," Kakashi said as Tsunade looked over them, before she had an unpleasant feeling.

"Please don't tell me… they're _both_ Naruto's girlfriend?" Tsunade asked as Kakashi nodded, "I'm killing Jiraiya when I die, the fact that he's already dead be damned."

"Um…" Naruto said as Tsunade turned to him, "You're to blame too, brat!"

"Actually," Jaina's voice came over meekly, "It was our idea."

"…" was all Tsunade answered her with, before finally sighing, "Did Naruto drop into a world with perverts?"

"No," Kakashi replied, "Though it would've been nice…"

There was a loud crack as Kakashi was now embedded into the wall, courtesy of Tsunade's finger flick of doom.

"I give nine out of ten for accuracy," Lina said as she prodded him with a flaming finger, causing him to howl in pain, "But a ten out of ten for strength. You missed the cabinet though, so the pain factor is also only nine out of ten."

"The cabinet?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"Yeah! Imagine him smashing into a cabinet at that strength," Lina said cheerfully, "Not to mention… are those paperwork?"

At that, Tsunade had a smile on her face, a very disturbing smile.

"Good job Lina-chan," Naruto said, "Now I'm going to be crushed there…"

"We're off topic," Tsunade finally said, "Give me an overview, Yamato, since Kakashi is currently incapacitated."

"Shouldn't it be me since I was there the longest?" Naruto asked as Tsunade nodded.

"It would but you're technically not part of the rescue team, but your debriefing will come later, first personally then with the council," Tsunade replied as Naruto face-palmed.

"I _so_ don't want to face the council," he mumbled, before grabbing his girlfrields' hands, "I'll be off then, send a message to either Ichiraku's or to my home if you need me then."

With that, the three disappeared in a blast of wind. Tsunade sighed, "I realy wish he would stop doing that, but anyways, report, Yamato."

With Naruto, as he disappeared in a whirlwind with Jaina and Lina, they reappeared on top of the Hokage Mountain, right on top of his father's head.

"This," Naruto gestured as he lightly pushed them forward, "is Konoha. On behalf of us, welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaf."

"Wow…" Jaina breathed out as she looked at the massive village, before, strangely, looking straight down. Lina followed suit, and within a second, Naruto was holding them both as they leapt back in fright.

"Did this place have to be so high?" Lina asked as Naruto laughed.

"It's not _that_ high, and it's perfect for watching the sunset," Naruto replied, "I'll take you to it tonight if we don't get pummeled by the council today. But otherwise…"

Lina, recognizing the look, quickly tried to say something, but whatever she wanted to say was out when Naruto jumped off, the two women screaming in fright and holding onto Naruto for dear life, before a burst of wind sent them right to the ground.

"I don't want to die at the age of twenty from a heart attack you know," Jaina said to Naruto irritable as Naruto kissed her on the lips, silencing anything else that came forward.

"I'm sorry then," Naruto said as he saw Lina about to say something as well and quickly silenced her in the exact same way, before leading them into the village, "This is the place I grew up in, along with a few other quirks, this is a really nice place."

"I can tell," Jaina said softly as many people waved at him as he waved back, though quite a few stared at the two women beside Naruto. Some, in particular, was staring below their faces as Naruto glared back. Those in question quickly turned away, slightly scared of Naruto. There was a loud whistle as Naruto, recognizing it, ducked as a shadow flew overhead.

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba hollered as he turned around, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Kiba?" Naruto said as he laughed, "Mission, you know, the usual."

"And who're these?" Kiba asked as he walked up, "Mind introducing?"

"They're my girlfriends Kiba," Naruto said, "Jaina and Lina. The one taller than you is Lina, and the other is Jaina."

"Dude, not many people is as tall as you," Kiba deadpanned, "But how come you got the hot chicks as your girlfriends?"

"Well…" Naruto said, "Because I'm better-looking than you?"

"Bull," Kiba replied as he turned to the two, "He's lying right?"

"You realize we're his girlfriends?" Lina deadpanned back, as the two women latched onto Naruto, as Kiba mock cried. After a while though, Kiba got serious.

"You know Mizukage-sama isn't going to like this a lot, right?" Kiba asked as Naruto shrugged.

"I'm actually not so sure about that anymore…" he admitted. Kiba raised an eye.

"Why?" Kiba asked cautiously.

"Let's just say… there's things you might not want to know," Naruto said, picking his voice carefully.

"She's also in town," Kiba added as Naruto bent his head down, a shadow seemingly appearing over his head.

"I was hoping for a little more time, too," Naruto said dejectedly. Kiba patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, she doesn't venture out often," Kiba said, "I'll divert her away as much as possible until you're ready. You know she misses you right?"

"You're not helping Kiba," Naruto said as Kiba laughed and leapt away. Naruto looked at the other two.

"Maybe we should put the stuff in my apartment first," Naruto suggested as they nodded, before Naruto led them, this time walking, to his apartment. This was a different apartment, however, from his old one, since he had long gave it back to the Konoha treasury and purchased one of his own. As they entered, they saw a rather spacious apartment, though not very decorated since he never _did_ have time for it, and neither had the patience. Jaina and Lina threw Naruto their scrolls as he entered a room on the left first.

"Do you want to just share a room or separate?" Naruto asked as they thought for a moment.

"We can share no problem," they replied as Naruto unsealed their bags, nodding.

"Alright then, my room's right down the center if you need me," Naruto replied as they suddenly had a question.

"Naruto," Lina asked, "Why do you have a spare room then?"

"All the other ones with two rooms are gone, leaving only the three rooms for sale," Naruto said, "I needed a place to store my future weapons and scrolls, so I _needed_ a second room, so if I had to buy a place with three rooms… then let it be. I just converted the other to a spare bedroom in case of any emergencies."

"Like this one?" Lina asked as Naruto thought for a moment.

"Not exactly, but close enough I guess," Naruto admitted. He then held the two up quickly, "Come on, We need to go somewhere else too, I'm hungry and I bet you've never tasted Ramen before."

"Ramen?" Jaina asked, "Like the noodle thing Sylvanas told me about?"

"She remembers?" Naruto asked incredulously as he then shrugged, "Oh well, let's go!"

He then disappeared, once more, in a whirlwind, and arrived right in front of the stand. (**Note: Since Teuchi and Ayame DOES NOT know English, Japanese will be displayed as italics – English was explained a while ago**)

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, the place with the best Ramen in the world, and the two closest people I would call family," Naruto announced as he stepped inside, "_Hey oji-san, I'm back_!"

"_Hey Naruto_," Ichiraku greeted as he saw Naruto, "_Haven't seen you in a very long time. Did you actually disappear_?"

Naruto was about to apologize before Jaina and Lina stepped in and Teuchi saw them, "_Your new girlfriends_?"

"_Yeah, but they won't understand you_," Naruto replied, "_They only understand Western_."

"_Ah, I see_," Teuchi replied, "_Maybe I really ought to learn it, huh_?"

"_It's ok_," Naruto said, "_She's Lina, and she's Jaina_."

As he said that, he pointed to the respective girls, "Jaina-chan, Lina-chan, this is Teuchi, but I call him oji-san."

"Hi," the two said as they bowed slightly. Teuchi returned it.

"_Konichiwa, Jaina-san, Lina-san_," Teuchi replied, before turning to Naruto, "_What will they have then_?"

"_No me_?" Naruto joked, before looking at them, "What do you want, girls?"

"What's good?" Lina asked curiously as Naruto thought for a moment.

"Let's just try their classic then," Naruto said before turning to Teuchi, "_Give them 2 bowls of Miso Ramen to start off with, oji-san_."

"_Alright_," Teuchi said as he shouted back, "_Ayame! Look who's back_!"

"_Tou-san_?" Ayame asked as she turned back out, "_Naruto_!"

"_Hi Ayame-nee-chan_," Naruto greeted as he turned back to the girls, "And, she's the daughter of Teuchi, Ayame Ichiraku."

"Hi," they said again as Ayame returned it.

"_I didn't expect you to find two girlfriends that fast…_" Ayame said to Naruto, "_And how come one of them has long ears like that?_"

"_Long story short, something happened that was related to my disappearance_," Naruto said, "_And here they are, partially as delegates and partially to help me finish a few things before we head back_."

"_You're not staying_?" Ayame asked, alarmed, as Naruto shook his head and began to eat.

"_Itadakimasu!_" he said as he began to inhale his food at a rapid pace. Jaina and Lina also began eating, and though Naruto gave them a quick rundown of how to use chopsticks they still had difficulty doing it. They had to admit, however; Ramen _was_ really good. They wouldn't eat it like Naruto was doing, though. Speaking of Naruto, he was already into his third bowl.

_That… was fast…_ the two women though in wonder as they saw Naruto already beginning to finish said bowl and begin on yet another one. Thankfully, he finished after his sixth bowl as he paid the two and left with Jaina and Lina.

"So, where do you want to visit?" Naruto asked them as they thought for a moment.

"I have no clue…" Jaina said at last as Lina looked out. There was a giant forest surrounding the village, she realized.

"Why are those trees so large?" Lina asked Naruto as he looked.

"That's because they're not grown naturally," he explained, "They were grown by our Shodai Hokage, in fact, the entire forest was grown by him for miles around, in order to protect the village. That's why we're called Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaf."

"Oh," Lina said, astounded that a single man created that entire forest, "Is he the one in red armor?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, knowing what she was talking about. They simply walked out for a bit, before an ANBU jumped right in front of Naruto, shocking the two women. Not only was the person appearing out of nowhere, said person was also hidden by an animal mask.

"Namikaze Naruto, the Council wishes to speak to you now," the ANBU said as Naruto nodded, before said ANBU disappeared. Naruto looked at the two women.

"I think they want to see you too," Naruto said as he grabbed them, "Better not delay this any longer."

They promptly disappeared in burst of wind again. Just at that time, a woman turned the corner, unaware. The woman in question? Terumi Mei, the Godaime Mizukage.

Meanwhile, Naruto reappeared in front of the council door, and took a deep breath, before looking at the two.

"Ready?" he asked, and received two kisses back as he pushed the door open, "Namikaze Naruto, reporting to the Council."

"Namikaze Naruto, jonin of Konoha, disappeared in battle against one Uchiha Sasuke and was rumored to be teleported through a Kamui, and landed in a world completely different, where you proceeded to fight for them. Is that correct?" a voice said which Naruto identified as Homura.

"Yes, Homura-sama," he replied, "That is the truth."

"Then," Homura continued, "Those two are also two of the three leaders in the new city, Theramore, correct?"

"Hai. They are also…"

"Your girlfriends, we understand, from Kakashi's debrief," Homura interrupted, "You also, at that time, stated you did not wish to return to Konoha, is that true?"

At that, the council began murmuring to themselves, unsure of what Naruto's real response was. When Naruto opened his mouth, everyone waited in anticipation.

"I _have_ considered such an option, though I wish to keep my opinion to myself until I have finished a few personal business first," Naruto stated as everyone knew what he had really meant.

_Yeah, that's right,_ Naruto had said in a more elegant way. Hiashi spoke next.

"Naruto-san," he began, "You must realize, however, that you are a shinobi of Konoha, and doing such a thing _will_ warrant either your resignation or labeling you as a nuke-nin, which are both detrimental to your dream to being Hokage. Are you willing to risk that?"

"It was in my interest to become Hokage to protect those I consider precious," Naruto replied, "Though in order to protect those I love, I will do whatever it takes, whether I resign or be banished and be labeled a nuke-nin in the process."

"Yet, you claim that it was for the greater good," a councilor on the civilian side said, earning Naruto attention. He was one of the few who had regularly called out for his death, in order 'to protect the village from the demonic influence that may occur if he accidentally released the chakra of the Kyubi'. Of course, that all changed after the announcement that he was the only son of the deceased Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and after the death of Hinata had frequently filed for an arranged marriage between Naruto and his daughter, "However, do you realize that it would also disgrace your father's name?"

Naruto laughed slightly at that, "You also realize that my father and mother won't care about their name, right? They had never cared, and neither will I. And don't give me the crap about my genetics – all of you know from my last name who my tou-san and kaa-san is, so don't say anything about my genetics, since you'll just dig your own political grave."

"And what will you do wherever you are?" said councilor replied, "You claim you love Konoha, and you are one of our strongest warrior. I find that… quite contradictory."

"Do you mean by the assets I own, such as the Toad Contract and the possession of the Rinnegan? Or the genetics of the Yondaime Hokage which you have finally thought through?" Naruto retorted back.

"In the event that we need it to protect the village," the councilor said, ignoring Naruto's retort for the time-being, "Yes, they _will_ be needed. It's not a matter of how, nor a matter of if. It's a matter of _when_ we'll be attacked once more. The assets you have, Naruto-san, _are_ powerful."

"And?" Naruto asked as the councilor smiled slightly, though he hid it.

"I propose an arranged marriage," the councilor said, "Or, at the very least, you must sire an heir who will possess the Rinnegan before this can be resolved."

Jaina and Lina looked appalled at the scenario, "No!"

"You have no right to speak here," the councilor replied, eyeing Lina and Jaina, before Naruto glared back, his Rinnegan fully active.

"I would suggest you keep your eyes somewhere else, honorable councilor," he growled out lowly as the councilor turned away.

"And who do you suggest then, Councilor Isako?" this time, it was Kotaru who asked, though whatever he wanted to say was interrupted by Naruto.

"There's no need. I wish for Haruno Sakura as well as Hatake Kakashi to be summoned, please," Naruto replied.

"They are of no relevance to this conversation, Naruto-san," the councilor replied as Naruto smirked. Tsunade hid her smirk as well, knowing the plan from Kakashi and Sakura.

"Oh, but they are, please just hear out my request," Naruto said as Tsunade waved at empty air. An ANBU appeared.

"Find Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura," Tsunade said as the ANBU nodded and disappeared. Apparently, Kakashi and Sakura were expecting this, as the ANBU returned quite early with the two.

They _were _expecting this, of course, ever since Tsunade told them she would have to hold a council meeting to debrief Naruto. However, the council never knew of it.

"Alright, they're here, and what's going to do?" the councilor asked impatiently. His daughter's still waiting at home to hear any news. Naruto smirked; he could almost see the councilor's gears running, and he was about to throw a wench directly into his plans, as well as all those around him.

"The reason I called them here relates to how Nagato, the previous user of the Rinnegan, can copy his powers onto me. In short form, I can also do the same thing and achieve the same results. I have asked Haruno Sakura, who is just like my sister, to have the Rinnegan, with Hatake Kakashi, my sensei, as witness," Naruto said, hiding all emotions. Several councilors, however, looked shocked. They had never thought of how he had gained the Rinnegan, and now it had come back to bite them in the ass when their plans were thrown into oblivion.

"And in addition, before all of you, as witnesses, I shall perform the technique required to pass on said dojutsu," Naruto announced as he began to perform seals, but was stopped by the councilor.

"Yet, how will you know if the Rinnegan will etch itself onto her genetics then?" he asked as Naruto looked back.

"My genes were altered, weren't they?" Naruto asked as he flashed through several seals, as Sakura felt the same tingling feeling he had felt. Naruto, on the other hand, felt as if his eyes were burning, as chakra and genetic information was passed via chakra over to her. He gritted his teeth in pain as the process continued, and Sakura's eyes began to shift until her eyes were in the form of the Rinnegan, before the process finally stopped, and her eyes returned to the emerald green they were.

"There, all done, and like me, her Rinnegan will probably not activate until a whole month later, and will not etch itself onto her DNA until at the very least half a year later," Naruto informed the council, "Is there anything else then?"

"Not at the moment, please describe what major things have transpired while you were in… that dimension, please," Kotaru said as Naruto complied, ending with the death of Archimonde. He, however, did not include his contract with the Phoenix, not knowing, and not going to want to know, what their announcement will be. Lina nearly spoke about the Phoenix, but a nudge from Naruto, unseen by anyone but Hiashi, prompted her to be quiet for the time being.

"Very well," Kotaru said after a long silence since his conclusion of the events, "I believe there is nothing else that can persuade you to stay?"

Naruto was silent for a while, "I don't think so, Kotaru-sama."

"Very well then," she sighed, "Is there any other objections?"

There was silence, before Tsunade stood up, "Then this council meeting is therefore dismissed."

The councilors stood up, grumbling quietly as they left, but Naruto walked quickly forward.

"Hiashi-sama," he called out as said clan head stopped and turned with a small smile.

"Naruto-san," he said, "Is there anything you need?"

"Is it possible for me to visit later today?" he asked as Hiashi looked thoughtful.

"I suppose it can be done," Hiashi said, "Will your new girlfriends come too?"

"Well…" he trailed off as he saw said women in question coming over as he kissed them lightly each, "I _would_ like to introduce them to Hinata-chan, as well as talk to her…"

"I see," he said, "In that case, you're all welcome to come to my abode."

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama," Naruto bowed as Hiashi returned it, before turning and leaving.

"That's the head of the Hyuga clan?" Jaina asked as Naruto nodded, "Looks scary…"

"Of course he is, he's known as one of the strongest warriors we have, besting me. The only person he can't beat was…well… Ero-sennin, when he was still alive of course. Even now, I would have difficulty if I want to tie with him. I'm not the most powerful in terms of balance, just the most powerful in terms of power."

"Yet you still have experience, don't you?" Tsunade's voice floated in the air as Naruto turned.

"Baa-chan, what do you want me to do now?" Naruto asked irritably as Tsunade smiled.

"You'll like this assignment; I'm assigning you an S-ranked mission to hunt down Yakushi Kabuto. Terminate with extreme prejudice," Tsunade replied as Naruto took the folder and skimmed through it.

"And my girlfriends?" he asked as Tsunade smiled.

"I think they'll want to meet Mei, won't they?" she asked rhetorically, "I've told her about this already."

"You what?" he exclaimed, "Oh come on baa-chan…"

"You were right though, she didn't seem to mind," Tsunade said thoughtfully, "I wonder why…?"

"That's confidential," Naruto replied hurriedly as Tsunade looked at him as well.

"You don't seem to like this information a lot… unless…" Tsunade smirked as Naruto paled.

"Don't you dare say it," Naruto warned as Tsunade neared him.

"So, is it true? She's…?" Tsunade hinted as Naruto nodded, head in defeat.

"Yes," Naruto admitted, "Don't you dare tell anyone else, though."

"Alright, alright, jeez, you make it sound so bad," Tsunade smirked, "I bet _you're _going to have a lot of fun."

"And you call Ero-sennin a pervert," he retorted back as he turned back, "Later, baa-chan. I got to visit Hiashi first, Hinata-chan too. Come on, Lina-chan, Jaina-chan."

They promptly disappeared in a whirl of wind again as Tsunade smirked. She _did_ tell Mei, yes, but what she didn't tell Naruto was that she was also at the Hyuga estates right now… or the fact that Mei was the one who asked for the assassination of Yakushi Kabuto, with a few extra points.

As Naruto appeared in front of the Hyuga estates, he knew something was wrong. Not only was Hiashi standing in front of the estate entrance, there was another person. A very familiar person, in fact, standing in front, wearing her traditional blue robes, even holding the hat with the Kanji for water on it.

Terumi Mei. Naruto really wanted to go after Tsunade right now, but he knew it was too late.

"Um… hi Mei-chan," he said meekly as she smiled and got closer, before hugging him lightly.

"_Nice to see you're finally back_," Mei said, before looking at the two women, who looked back in confusion and slight recognition.

"So, you're Lina Inverse," Mei clarified as she looked at Lina, who nodded dumbly, then looked at Jaina, "And you're Jaina Proudmoore, leader of wherever Naruto-kun fell into, _and_ you're both his girlfriends as well?"

Jaina nodded at that, "Nice to meet you too, Mei-san."

"You know the honorifics?" Mei asked, surprised as she looked at Naruto, who shrugged. Hiashi coughed, gaining their attention.

"Right, Hiashi-sama…" Naruto said as he chuckled nervously, "I suppose you want a formal introduction?"

"I suppose I do," Hiashi said in perfect English. Jaina and Lina bowed which Hiashi returned.

"I am Jaina Proudmoore, leader of the human survivors from a place called Lordaeron, which has been devastated in a war," Jaina said as Lina bowed.

"And I am Lina Inverse, an High Elf, if you will, sorceress. There are many different races in Azeroth, our world, and the High Elf is one of them," she said as Hiashi nodded.

"I see…" Hiashi said as he gestured in, "Please, come in."

The four bowed slightly before entering the large estate, and as they travelled through to a room, Hiashi and Naruto stopped and entered. The three women looked confused, but Mei quickly figured out whose room this was. As they entered, they saw a plain room, though decorated with various pictures of Naruto and Hinata. A shrine was erected on the side as Naruto walked forward.

"Hi Hinata-chan," he said solemnly, "I'm here again. Things are changing again, and I'm not sure if what I'm doing is right, I'm just following my heart. I'll introduce you to… um..."

He couldn't end his sentence as he thought back, before stepping back as Hiashi looked at him in sympathy. Jaina and Lina stepped forward.

"You won't know us, Hinata, but we know you from what Naruto told us," Jaina said quietly, "You're also very pretty too… Naruto must be really happy when you're around. He's really serious, but he _does_ have an open side which he shows… occasionally at least. I wished we could've met you in person, but… I do hope that you have saw what Naruto had gone through… as well as…"

Of course, Mei was far less tactful as she butted in, "Giving us your blessings, Hinata. You care for Naruto-kun, and so do we… Please give us your blessings so that we could be with Naruto-kun…"

Lina simply looked at the picture as the other two women spoke. Although Jaina and Lina said nothing, knowing that Mei had saw Naruto before they did, it didn't meant they liked it; it just meant they weren't in a position to speak up about it. _But in that case… will Naruto still go back?_

Naruto took that chance, unaware of what everyone else was thinking, as he looked at Hiashi, "You wanted to talk to me, Hiashi-san?"

"Yes," Hiashi said, snapping the three women out of their thoughts, as they bowed in front of the shrine before moving back, "What did you hide from the council, Naruto?"

"I knew you would figure it out," Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Don't tell anyone about this, not even Tsunade-sama."

Hiashi knew, instantly, that it was serious, as Naruto didn't address Tsunade as baa-chan. Naruto flashed through some seals again as Hiashi watched.

_A summoning?_ He thought curiously as Naruto bit through his thumb, drawing blood, as he scribed a seal on his palm, before the seal glowed as spread from his palm up his arms, before alighting and blazing with a torrent of fire as Naruto threw his arm out to the side. The flame roared out, too fast for Hiashi to do anything. What was curious, to him, however, was how the fire didn't torch the room, as the flame condensed, before forming the shape of, very apparently, a Phoenix.

"You received the Phoenix Contract?" Hiashi yelled, unable to keep his composure, even as the room glowed with a silence seal which Hiashi had placed while Naruto flashed through the seals. The Phoenix looked at Naruto, before looking at Hiashi.

"Yes, Naruto?" the Phoenix asked as Naruto turned around.

"Do you have the scroll with you, Hisuki?" Naruto asked calmly as Hisuki nodded, before breathing out. A flame burst forward, condensing to form a scroll.

"Do you have someone in mind, Naruto?" Hisuki asked as Naruto gestured to Lina.

"Ah…" Hisuki said as she neared Lina, who stared back in wonder. After a while of looking, Hisuki turned to Naruto.

"Hikaru approves, Naruto, she may sign," Hisuki said as Naruto bowed and opened the scroll. Inside, there had been only three names, one of which was smudged. The first was someone Naruto did not recognize, with the name Kazama Arashi. Naruto looked at Lina.

"Lina-chan, I need you to draw some blood and sign your name here," Naruto said, gesturing at the empty space beside his name, as Lina moved forward. Lina looked at Naruto, who just looked back.

"Do you… want me to bite my thumb and draw blood like that?" Lina asked hesitantly as Naruto thought for a moment.

"It's simply the faster way to draw blood for summoning, but no, all you need is a sample of blood," he replied as Lina took out a small dagger, before cutting through her forefinger, wincing as she did so. Then, she signed her name on the scroll, before pulling it back and holding the finger to stop the bleeding. Naruto handed the scroll back to Hisuki, which disappeared in a swirl of fire.

"Remember, Naruto, the first she summons will be her companion," Hisuki said before she warped away in a burst of fire. Naruto looked at her, before Mei, who stood forgotten, spoke up.

"How did you get a Phoenix Contract, Naruto-kun?" she asked in wonder as Naruto chuckled.

"They were friends with the toads," he said, "And my affinity included the Phoenix and another they won't tell me, even more so when the Rinnegan activated in me."

"Speaking of the Rinnegan," Hiashi said, "Will Sakura actually get the Rinnegan?"

"Yeah, she will," Naruto replied, "But I doubt that she will ever use it unless in emergencies. She knows that she has it simply because she wants me to be happy… she was willing to take the burden of passing the Rinnegan on to the village. She admitted that she would have no idea how to use it in any case."

"I see…" Hiashi said as he looked out the window, before Jaina interrupted, "What about my contract…?"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked as he thought for a moment, "I suppose you could reverse-summon…"

"Reverse summon?" Jaina asked as Mei spoke up this time.

"Essentially, you simply summon without a contract, you should be teleported to somewhere else with the animal which suits your affinity. From what I've heard, you use ice attacks, which could mean either snow leopards, arctic foxes, or even the mythical dragon contract. Of course, with Naruto-kun gaining the Phoenix contract, it's entirely probable that you could gain the Dragon contract as well. Regardless…"

"I'll go with you first, simply do the same as Lina did, then, I'll show you what to do," Naruto said as Jaina, instead of cutting her hand open, bit through it as well, wincing, of course. Naruto held her hands as he formed the seals and told Jaina to channel her mana through it. As she did, she felt a fluctuation in her mana as it readjusted to the seals and flowed in a peculiar manner not unlike what happened when she teleported, reached the final seal, Jaina placed her palm on the ground and felt the blood flow and expand, eventually forming a circle of runes and symbols. In a cloud of smoke, both Naruto and Jaina were gone. Mei sighed softly, though Lina heard it with her acute hearing as she turned.

"Yes, Mei-san, what is it?" she asked as Mei looked at her.

"You know, Naruto has only gotten _that_ intimate with me once…" she reflected back, "But… I suppose we had only gone out for two months…"

"What do you know about Naruto, though?" Lina asked, curious, as Mei looked at her.

"Do you know about a law concerning him here?" Mei asked as Hiashi, still in the room, tensed.

"You know we're not allowed to speak of that, Mizukage-sama," he said as Mei waved her hand at him.

"I know, but-" Mei began but was cut off by Lina.

"The law concerning what's _inside_ his belly and not possessing him? Yeah, I know about the seal, and I think the people here are, for lack of a better word, idiots," she replied, "Don't tell me you think that way."

"Do you really think I would do that?" Mei deadpanned.

"Good," Lina said, "Because I would kill you outright if you didn't."

"And what makes you think you could do that?" Mei asked, a challenging tone in her voice, "You may have the Phoenix Contract, but I'm known as the Mizukage for my skills you know."

"Please _do_ refrain from fighting in my estate, if you will," Hiashi said calmly as the two women simply looked at each other, before Hiashi began again, "There _is_ a dojo in my estate if you wish to spar, however. Please move your discussion there, if you will."

"Sorry, Hiashi-sama," Mei apologized first, "I do not mean to provoke a fight inside your compound."

"My most sincere apologies as well, Hiashi-sama," Lina said as well, bowing down.

"_If only Naruto was here_…" Hiashi murmured to himself, "_Why does he always insist on brining trouble to my household_…?"

Meanwhile, Jaina and Naruto were dumped onto a bare plateau as Jaina gasped for air.

"Where is this place?" Jaina asked feebly once she had her breathing under control. Naruto looked around, before creating a few clones.

"I think we're about to find out," Naruto said as a sudden blast of wind disrupted the structure of one of his clones, dispelling it instantly. It was almost followed by nine more blasts, though his clones responded and stopped the air blasts. Then, out of the clouds, lightning roared in tandem with a subsonic scream as a long, sleek body, covered in shining scales, appeared, as the beast moved about in the clouds, before descending.

"Who dares intrude upon our domain?" the beast roared out, revealed to be a dragon, to Jaina and Naruto. Jaina, however, didn't know what it was.

"Naruto… what is that?" she asked fearfully as Naruto looked on, his Rinnegan eyes flashing even as he prepared a Phoenix summoning.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand… that's the end of this chapter! Whoo-hoo! Next, in Naruto Chaos Rising: Chapter 21, The Legendary Beasts!**


	21. The Legendary Beasts

**Author's Notes: Well… not as much reviews for the last chapter, but I **_**do**_** want to clarify**

**Sakura received the Rinnegan only on the request of Naruto, but that doesn't mean she will actually use it. In this story, she is at least smart enough to know what she can use effectively compared to what she probably shouldn't use, like the Rinnegan. The only reason she has it is so that Naruto can leave without much problems, and she knows it. Does she like it? Hell no. Will she accept? She just did, all for her **_**nii-san**_**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Warcraft is not owned by me, plain and simple. Period.**

**Chapter 21: The Legendary Beasts**

_Last time, in _

"_What is that?" Jaina asked fearfully as Naruto, his Rinnegan flashing, formed seals for the Phoenix summoning._

"A dragon," Naruto growled as he thrusts his palm out, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

A pillar of flame erupted as Ichigo appeared, "Naruto? What are you… I see, you've met your other destiny?"

"My what?" Naruto asked, confused, as Ichigo cocked his head.

"Your original affinity was not with us; it was due to your personality that caused our affinity to emerge. Supposedly, everyone has an affinity for all animals, it just depended on how great that affinity is. With your signing of the Toad Contract and your spirit regarding the Demon Fox, you increased your affinity to us; your original affinity lies with…"

"Us," the dragon breathed out, "That is why you were not sent to another place."

"Whoa…" Naruto breathed out, "So, both me and Jaina-chan have the same affinity?"

"Yes," the dragon replied. Naruto looked at Jaina.

"Well…" Jaina said weakly, "That was unexpected… what do I do now?"

"A trial," Naruto replied, "I had a trial against Gamabunta, as well as a trial of faith and loyalty with the Phoenix. It's time to see what they want. Speaking of which… what's your name?"

"Ryusei, lord of dragons," the dragon replied, "And now… it is time for your trials to begin."

"And what is that?" Naruto asked as Rysei began a technique, and a vortex appeared.

"A test of devotion, and the ability to battle your inner darkness," Ryusei replied Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"Like the test at the Falls of Truth?" Naruto asked as Ryusei coiled back, clearly surprised. In the vortex, the very image of the falls appeared.

"So you have done the test? For what purpose" Ryusei asked, confused, as Ichigo teleported his father in.

"For controlling the Kyubi," Naruto replied, "I need to face my inner darkness. I presume you don't want me to tell Jaina-chan the test, right?"

"Correct, doing so will automatically forfeit her chances of a summon priviledge," Ryusei.

"Can I give her a hint then?" Naruto asked as Ryusei cocked his head back. Naruto walked forward and embraced Jaina.

"Believe, Jaina-chan. Just believe," Naruto said as Jaina embraced him back, before letting go.

"You ought to take his consideration into heart, young Jaina," Ryusei chuckled, "For he gave out a very good advice."

"Alright…" Jaina said dubiously as they stepped through the vortex and into the island.

"Sit on the center stone, Jaina-chan," Naruto instructed, "Relax, and meditate. Focus into yourself."

Jaina did just as told, and her perception of the world changed. All the while, she was chanting inside her head what Naruto had told her.

_Believe… believe… but, believe in what? Myself? _Jaina asked herself as a shadow appeared behind the curtain of water.

"Hatred…" the voice said, sounding like a distorted version of her own voice. Jaina stared back resolutely, "You hate and love Arthas still, and wish he had never turned out this way… correct?"

"Who are you?" Jaina asked, all thoughts forgotten. The curtains were stopped by a figure, and as it emerged, Jaina gasped. It was an image of herself.

"I'm the real you, of course," dark Jaina replied, giggling darkly as Jaina steeled herself for a fight. They stared each other down, even as they casted the same blizzard, at the same time. Giant blocks of ice stabbed down even as Jaina charged at her dark self and attempted a weak punch, but her attack was drawn away. Dark Jaina, on the other hand, enhanced by the falls, retaliated with a quick punch that forced Jaina tumbling away.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" dark Jaina taunted, "You only picked Naruto because of how he resembles Arthas, didn't you? You just don't want to admit it, Naruto is simply a replacement. And what's more, had you kept to Arthas… perhaps Dalaraan would not have been destroyed. Perhaps, if you had _really loved_ Arthas that way and, perhaps he will be attached to you more, and will not have destroyed Lordaeron."

"No," Jaina replied back, her head low, and her hair clinging to her face, creating a shadow, "Don't you dare call Naruto a replacement. I've accepted Arthas' fate and the fate of Dalaraan… but Naruto has told me one thing… Arthas chose his path, and regardless of if I _have_ done such a feat, he would still have chosen it. But my path… I shall choose myself!"

With that, Jaina suddenly charged and head butted dark Jaina in the stomach, driving both of them back.

"Good…" dark Jaina giggled again as Jaina stood back, panting, "Strike me down then… if you do not think you are me. You know you are… you still love Arthas, deep inside."

Jaina was about to do just that, before she remembered Naruto's call.

_Believe… I think I know what you mean now, Naruto…_ Jaina thought solemnly as she recalled what he said. Dark Jaina was essentially a manifestation of her inner darkness, the thought she never wanted to reveal. As much as she deny it, she can't ignore it.

"You're wrong," Jaina declared after five minutes, before deactivating her spell, "You're both wrong and right. I am you… and you are me. We're two sides of a coin… we are the same."

"You really think so?" dark Jaina asked, before a blast of wind blasted Jaina down, "Poor you then… thinking such absurd thoughts."

"You've said it yourself, remember?" Jaina panted, "Maybe I don't want to accept such thoughts, but I know they're mine… I can't run away from it. I will destroy Arthas to save the Alliance if I must… even if I still _do_ love him in some way. Naruto, however… we've only accepted each other fully a few days ago… it's true perhaps that at first I thought he resembled Arthas… so much, that it's painful, but I know… I know they're different people, and I have accepted that too. And now, I'll accept too, that you are a part of me, and I am a part of you."

"You…" dark Jaina began, before laughing out loud, "You wish to end me like this? You wish to end me as if I was a part of you? You're wrong!"

"No… I'm not asking you to be a part of me," Jaina replied, "I'm asking the two halves of a whole… be rejoined together."

With that, Jaina, rather than charging forward and delivering any attack, walked forward and embraced her dark self, eye closed, and at dark Jaina, who looked stunned, before a small smile crossed her face, and she dissolved. At the moment she opened her eyes, however, she noticed that she had been sitting on the rock the whole time. She began to stand up, but noticed that her legs were completely stiff. Naruto was over by her side in an instant.

"So… how did it go?" he asked as Jaina recalled what happened. Tears came to the corner of her eyes as she cried slightly, holding onto Naruto's waist as Naruto hoisted her up and held her, bridal style, walking across the water.

"I feel so stupid right now…" she mumbled as she held onto Naruto, who simply smiled back and held her tighter to himself.

"Whatever was in there is over… you've embraced your darkness," Naruto replied soothingly as Jaina's sobs began to subside. Ryusei hovered nearby with Ichigo and Hikaru.

"She made it," he replied as Jaina fell asleep from the exertion, "I don't think she was completely ready for her trial though. Still, she got it faster than I did."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Ryusei replied, "But no one will be completely ready unless they've accepted it already, which is a rare case."

With that, Ryusei breathed out a warm breath, and it condensed, again, to form a scroll. Naruto pulled it open and bit through his thumb, signing his name, before taking the scroll and rolling it back.

"Should I hold onto it until Jaina reawakens?" Naruto asked as Ryusei did an imitation of a shrug despite having no shoulders to begin with.

"You know, Naruto," Hikaru began, "You are truly a special one…"

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"You're the only person to have ever received the Phoenix and Dragon Contract," Ryusei replied for Hikaru, "Barely anyone ever has an affinity for a legendary contract already… yet you have two. What's more curious is that you will stick to the Toads rather than pick us for any fight."

"Perhaps I am just lucky then, and quite frankly, that's why you picked me. Isn't it?" Naruto said as he held Jaina and focused on the pendant on Lina's neck, before ready himself for teleporting. Before he did that, however, he looked at the legendary animals.

"Thank you," he said as he bowed deeply, "For giving me the chance to sign the contract."

With that, he disappeared in a bright yellow flash, only to reappear in the middle of a dojo, about to be hit by a water dragon as well as a giant ball of flame.

"Naruto!/Naruto-kun!" Lina and Mei screamed out as Naruto looked at the two attacks.

"**Shinra Tensei**!" Naruto yelled as the two attacks instantly dispersed, "What are you two doing?"

"A friendly spar?" Lina suggested as Naruto glared at them both, Jaina still in his arms. Hiashi looked at him.

"I suppose the trial was tiring?" he inquired as Naruto bowed slightly.

"It has tired her out before she could sign it, Hiashi-sama. Is it possible to lend a room for her until she recovers?" Naruto asked as Hiashi nodded, gesturing for Naruto to follow. On the way, Hiashi asked, "So, which contract did she… and I presume, by extension you, sign?"

"The contract of the dragons," Naruto replied as Hiashi stood stiff.

"You. Are. Kidding. Me," Hiashi said rigidly, "Who are you, Naruto?"

"Me?" Naruto asked, "I am Namikaze Naruto, simply that."

With that, Naruto headed into the room Hiashi stopped at, before softly depositing Jaina on the bed. She was unwilling to let go, however, and forced Naruto to sit on the bed as well, watching her sleep peacefully. Mei and Lina moved in, watching Naruto, who looked back.

"Now, will one of you tell me what that last thing was _really_ about?" Naruto asked.

"We… ran into a little dispute," Mei replied as Naruto looked.

"Explain. You're the Godaime Mizukage, Mei-chan… couldn't you have solved this diplomatically instead of through fighting?" Naruto asked as Mei looked down sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Naruto… I didn't mean to do it," Lina began, "I said something I shouldn't have, and…"

"You're both jealous of something," Naruto ended her sentence. Mei didn't react, but Lina did as she blushed red.

"Lina-chan," Naruto began as he sighed, "You said you would stay nice while in here… I've told you about Mei-chan, so why?"

"I don't know… when I see her, I just feel left out… you liked Jaina so much, and you've been seeing Mei longer than I have too… I just feel jealous of them whether I want to or not," Lina admitted as Naruto gestured for them both to come closer.

"And this," Naruto said, "Was why I don't really like stuff like this in the first place. I want you to all be happy, and that I'm willing to compromise. But you… you have to work this out yourselves as well, I'm not going to interfere. In any case, you should all rest now, it's been a long day as well. Lina-chan, here are my keys if you need them."

As Naruto talked, he tossed his keys via Shinra Tensei as Lina, even as she caught it by surprise. Mei, however, just stood there.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I guess I was kind of jealous too…" Mei replied as she moved closer and hugged Naruto as well. Lina moved closer.

"Can I stay by your side for tonight too?" Lina asked as Naruto softened.

"Fine," he said finally as he moved Jaina back a bit and allowed room for both Lina and Mei to sit. They did so as they took each of Naruto's shoulders, taking care not to awaken Jaina.

"I thought you would've been glad this happened, though, Mei-chan," Naruto said quietly as Lina looked over.

"Just… why is that?" Lina asked as Mei flushed with color.

"Don't you dare, Naruto-kun," she said softly as Naruto mock glared back.

"Let's just say…" Naruto never got to finish his sentence as Mei enveloped his mouth in a kiss. After almost a minute, she let go of him.

"That worth keeping the secret for now?" Mei asked meekly as Naruto nodded, smirking.

"For now I guess… but I need you to do one more thing," Naruto said, "Keep them safe while I go after someone. My final mission in Konoha…"

"No," Mei said stubbornly, "I'm going with you."

"Mei-chan, no," Naruto said, "You don't know who I'm facing."

"I do, I requested the S-ranked mission to take down Yakushi Kabuto," Mei said softly, "And it's within my rights to travel as well to make sure Kabuto is really dead. Like it or not, if you want me to protect them, they're coming as well. I'm not that big of a hindrance, Naruto-kun. Please don't think I am."

"You're not," Naruto replied, "It's just much faster and easier to track him down alone, and not only that… he's also dangerous, but you won't listen to those kinds of excuses once you've made up your mind…"

"You're right," Mei smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, before reclining on his shoulder, "Now let me have me plushy."

"Hey!" Lina exclaimed, "I want my plushy too!"

Naruto could only sigh at their antics before they reclined on his shoulders as he reclined on the bed. Soon, all of them were asleep as the night dragged on.

**Next morning**

Jaina, of the four, was the first to wake, up, feeling someone's arms wrapped around him, and as she took a deep breath, she realized that it was Naruto. She snuggled in, not wanting to bring up the memories of the day before, before her actions stirred Naruto up.

_Oops, _she reflected, as she looked up and saw Naruto opening his eyes, the Rinnegan strangely active.

Naruto, on the other hand, wondered why everything was clearer as he looked down and saw Jaina. She was looking curiously up at him, before he noticed, through her clear blue eyes, that his eyes were in the ripple patterns of the Rinnegan.

"Oops," Naruto commented lightly as he cleared chakra from his eyes. The sound woke both Mei and Lina as they looked at Naruto, before looking at Jaina.

"Morning, everyone," Naruto muttered sleepily as he tried to untangle himself from the three women, who cleared some room for him. He stood and stretched as he looked out the window. The sun had barely broke from the mountains, though Naruto walked out the room to ready himself. He needed to train. As he walked down the corridor, however, me met Neji as well, who looked surprised.

"Ohayo, Neji," Naruto greeted as Neji simply stared.

"Did you stay here the whole night?" he asked as Naruto nodded, embarrassed.

"Jaina-chan passed out after her trials to get a contract," he replied as Neji relaxed at that.

"I see… good day then, Naruto," Neji replied as they left each other to their own devices. Naruto left the compounds to first get his gears, and after the retrieval which took five minutes as his room was quite messy, he departed to training ground 5, where he knew Lee and Gai would be at that time, if they weren't out on missions. He quickly located them as he greeted them.

"Ohayo Lee, Gai-sensei!" he said cheerfully as he walked out. Lee and Gai were currently sparring, as seen by the number of craters around the grounds. "Training?"

"Ohayo Naruto-kun! Today is quite the youthful day is it not?" Gai greeted back in his loud boisterous voice. Naruto ignored the youth bit as he walked up, "Have you come to train with us again?"

"Yeah," he admitted, "I need to catch up on my speed, fast. I'm off assassinating Kabuto whenever I'm ready, and I need to be ready as soon as possible."

"I see," Gai said, serious now, "We met him about half a month ago in Ta no Kuni, where he was conducting experiments. We managed to shut him down, though he disappeared quite quickly. That's the last lead I think anyone has on him."

"Hmm…" Naruto said thoughtfully for a moment, "Did you manage to get any information then?"

"Unfortunately, he destroyed everything instants before we overwhelmed the Akatsuki forces," Gai said, "Though he mentioned Madara contacting him."

"Madara contacted him?" Naruto said disbelievingly, "That… is so not good."

"Indeed it is not," Gai replied, "Though we must have faith that we may defeat them one day."

"That's not what I mean Gai-sensei," Naruto explained, "I'll tell you the story from the beginning."

And with that, Naruto began to narrate what he had gone through while in the other world, taking care to describe the undead in high detail, as well as Madara's association with Arthas and the Lich King. After the tale, Gai looked at Naruto.

"If this is what you think it may be…" Gai began, "Then you need to tell Hokage-sama immediately. Not even Kakashi nor I can take on that many numbers at one time. Godaime-sama could perhaps do it, but the chances, if Kabuto were to actually do what we suspect, then invade… then…"

"We would have already lost," Naruto ended for Gai, "But although I think that… I actually doubt it."

"Why would that be the case?" Gai asked, curious.

"The undead is simply a term. What most of their forces really are… are simply mindless creatures driven mad by a parasite invading their bodies and mind. They are not truly dead… and from what you told me… I think Madara wants Kabuto in order to capture me, and I doubt he knows I'm in Konoha right now."

"This is getting serious…" Gai commented, "Though, we should dwell on the present for now."

"Yes, I agree," Lee said out loud, "We mustn't let things like this hamper our flames of youth! We shall begin our training at once!"

"So… normal routine?" Naruto asked dryly as Gai nodded, before Gai ushered them out.

"Fifty laps around Konoha in one hour! No chakra Naruto!" Gai said as Naruto laughed.

"After training with you for so long Gai-sensei, I would know," Naruto replied as they set off. Meanwhile, Mei appeared in a swirl of water at the training ground, looking for Naruto.

"Where… I swear I felt his signature here just a minute ago…" Mei wondered as Jaina teleported in with Lina. They looked around the empty clearing.

"I thought you said Naruto would be here?" Jaina asked, confused, as Mei nodded.

"I did feel his signature here just a minute ago… not even actually, then he just disappeared," Mei admitted before feeling another signature. Kakashi appeared in a whirl of leaf and wind as he stood there.

"Oh, hello," Kakashi greeted, "I guess I missed Naruto."

"So he actually trains here?" Mei asked as Kakashi nodded.

"But he's off on his morning run with Gai now," Kakashi said, smiling, as Jaina and Lina looked confused. Kakashi decided to clarify.

"Maito Gai and Rock Lee are our resident taijutsu specialists, and Naruto trains with them occasionally in his form or just for sparring when he has the chance to improve. In a straight out taijutsu only fight only those two plus Hiashi-sama could defeat him in a one-on-one fight. In terms of including ninjutsu then only Gai with his gates open and Hiashi-sama stand any chance of winning. Tsunade-sama might be able to scrape a lucky win, but that depends on what Naruto would use," Kakashi explained, "Of course, no Rasenshuriken."

"They saw the Rasenshuriken?" Mei asked as she pouted, "I kept pestering Naruto about it and he _never_ showed me…"

"Just to clarify, it was a last ditch technique," Kakashi said quickly not wanting to get partially melted again. He shuddered. _That _did not feel nice, "We were on the way to losing had Naruto not unleashed the attack, and then he was exhausted to the point where he had to rest, unconscious, for three days."

"I thought he had enough chakra to fire four of those?" Mei asked as Kakashi nodded.

"Expenditure of chakra prior to the attack – it didn't help that he pumped almost five times as much chakra into that attack then normal," Kakashi replied, "Better check on them, they should have completed their first lap already."

"First lap?" Lina asked, "Then where are they? I don't see them at all in the training grounds…"

"Who said they used the boundary of the training grounds?" Kakashi asked, smiling, "They actually used the outer walls of Konoha."

Mei, Jaina, and Lina were shell shocked at that information. Kakashi continued, as if it was an everyday occurrence, "They need to complete one lap in a little over a whole minute, so I guess they should be finished with the first lap. Of course, it's complete speculation – they might add more today."

"That is just insane," Jaina deadpanned as Kakashi smiled.

"I guess I'll join them for old time's sake… I need to catch up on speed again anyways," Kakashi said as he disappeared in a burst of speed. Mei looked around.

"Get to the top of the walls and check them out?" Mei suggested as they nodded, and disappeared each in their own techniques. They reappeared on top of the wall, searching for any signs of Naruto. Mei , being more experienced with tracking fast objects, was the first to find the four blurs that were streaking down the wall and nudged the other two women, who then proceeded to watch with wide eyes as the four blurs, one silver one lagging a tiny little bit behind, as well as a yellow one lagging a bit more behind than the two green blurs which were going at a crazy speed. All the three women could do was stare dumbfounded even as the sentries walked up.

"Hey! What are you… Oh, Mizukage-sama, forgive my intrusion!" the ninja apologized as he bowed and left, looking at the blurs, "Looks like Naruto's gone training with Gai again…"

"This happens a lot?" Lina asked incredulously as the ninja shrugged.

"They're known as the taijutsu beasts of Konoha sometimes, though they like to refer to themselves as the Green Beasts," the ninja replied, "Personally, I'm impressed at anyone who can match up their stamina, especially Kakashi there. Sure, he's probably the strongest jonin… but Gai surpasses him easily in terms of speed and raw hitting power."

"Their training is insane…" Jaina whispered to herself as the group passed by again, even faster. This continued for several more minutes until Gai and Lee began to stop, and Naruto and Kakashi with them. It was then that Jaina and Lina got a good look at Gai and Lee. It was surprising to say the least.

_Are those eyebrows… real?_ Jaina thought mentally, shuddering at the thick eyebrows, even as Lina's eyebrow twitched at the green spandex suits.

_Eww…_ was all she could think of as Naruto spotted them and bounded up in a single leap, shining in the sun because of the light sheen of sweat covering his body.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully as Kakashi also leapt up, though panting.

"I… am… so… out of shape…" Kakashi panted out as Naruto smiled.

"You trained more in technique execution more than taijutsu, Kakashi-sensei, no wonder you're so tired," Naruto smirked, "Spar?"

"No thanks," Kakashi replied, "With your stamina you could just stand there and win… I'm ready to collapse any moment."

"Well… you need to work on stamina then," Naruto replied as he suddenly remembered something.

"Here, Jaina-chan," Naruto said as he summoned the scroll from one of his seals, "Sign it in blood, just like Lina-chan did with the Phoenix."

"Alright," Jaina said uneasily as she bit through her thumb again, wincing at the sensation as she signed her name, before Naruto rolled it up and leapt away.

"When I give this back… better I do it far away as not to frighten Konoha," Naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow flash. In a few minutes, he came back again, this time empty handed.

"Yeah… Jaina-chan, Lina-chan, you're going to be summoning soon," Naruto said seriously, "And _do_ take note of this: The first summon you successfully… well… summon, will be your personal companion. He or she will _not_ dispel, and will stay by your side, much like Er'ryl. Speaking of Er'ryl… where is he?"

"You mean your little pet?" Hiashi said out of nowhere as he came up the walls, the cub safely tucked into his arms. The cub growled lightly at the pet mentioning though he did nothing else. Naruto looked sheepish.

"Did he wander around?" Naruto asked as he took Er'ryl and stroked his fur lightly. Hiashi smirked at that.

"He was sent back from Hokage-sama this morning, claiming that she needs to see you as well, Naruto," Hiashi said, "I'm just here to deliver the message as well as making sure this guy isn't lost."

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama," Naruto bowed before looking at Jaina, Mei, and Lina, "I'll be back soon, just need to make sure Er'ryl is okay."

With that he disappeared in a vortex of wind while Mei looked baffled.

"Was that a tiger? I thought the tiger contract lies with Iwa?" Mei asked curiously as Lina laughed.

"No, it was his personal companion, called Er'ryl, but we sometimes like to call him Maelstrom… well…" Lina trailed off as Kakashi spoke up.

"I call him Donut," Kakashi said proudly. Mei turned to look at Kakashi, who simply smiled back.

"I was eating a donut while they were discussing what to name him, then I just called him donut," Kakashi replied easily as Mei could only do what she normally did. She smiled slightly at that, though still with a sigh.

"What? Er'ryl didn't complain or bite my head off at that," Kakashi replied.

_How Naruto turned out normal with this person as a sensei is beyond me…_ Mei thought. Jaina and Lina had the same thought too, though Jaina was more active to it. She kicked Kakashi in the nuts as Lina stared. And then stared some more. Finally, she let out a comment.

"Is that going to happen to every guy you meet Jaina?" Lina asked as Jaina looked sheepish.

"Not on Naruto?" she offered as Lina sighed. Mei just looked dumbfounded.

"She kicks guys in the nuts?" she wondered out loud as Naruto reappeared. He had an unreadable expression on his face as Jaina saw it.

"Is there… anything wrong with Er'ryl?" Jaina asked tentatively.

"Not really…" Naruto said, "Er'ryl's exposure to chakra did a number on his body though… he's no longer a normal frostsaber…"

"What do you mean?" Jaina asked, alarmed as Naruto finally split a small smile.

"He has a chakra circulatory system," Naruto informed them, "What's more, the excess chakra actually allows him to, while not transform, change his size at will. Once he understands me, we can begin to work on combinations as well as understanding each other."

"So, in the end, what's the main benefit?" Lina asked.

"He can use techniques that require chakra," Naruto finally answered, "Meaning he can actually fight better than most other frostsabers."

"Wow…" Lina breathed out, surprised even as Gai and Lee jumped up.

"Have you finished your stretches yet, Naruto?" Gai asked as Naruto turned.

"Suimasen, Gai-sensei," Naruto apologized, "But Tsunade-sama required me just then, and I had just come back. Please give me a few minutes to stretch before we spar."

"It is no problem, my youthful student!" Gai yelled exuberantly as Naruto simply shook his head before stretching. From the two women's point of view, Naruto's stretches seemed incredibly painful. What kind of person would do a bridge, then force his hand to touch his feet? The splits were quite normal, but the rest were just insane for Jaina and Lina to watch. However, only Jaina watched, interested, while Lina was conversing with Mei about the world, in order to know most of it, since she was also curious about the workings of where Naruto had came from. Naruto then started on his pushups, though he asked Jaina, Lina, and Mei to sit on him while he did one-handed pushups.

"Are you sure?" Jaina asked dubiously as Naruto laughed.

"You're light, Jaina-chan, Lina-chan, Mei-chan," Naruto replied, "Light enough that even if all of you were to sit on me it won't matter too much… not unless I turn my seals on higher that is."

"Okay then," Jaina said as they simply sat on Naruto as he began his pushups. While it was somewhat resemblance, it was more a mixture of one-handed pushups and ballistics, as he alternated hands between each pushup even as he jumped to switch. The three women were surprised at his workout as he counted all the way to one thousand on both hands before dusting himself off. That was the cue for them to get off his back as he stood up and stretched his muscles some more, before looking at Gai.

"I'm ready, Gai-sensei," Naruto replied as they leapt away, though Naruto made three clones which picked up the women, much to their embarrassment and delight as they sped through the village and arrived at the training ground. Mei was astounded at his speed – three years ago, he was slower than her, way slower, yet now he was at least four times faster. The three Naruto's set their women down as they watched from the sidelines. Mei looked curiously.

"Don't Naruto need the chakra?" Mei inquired, not knowing about Naruto's total capacity as one of the clones laughed.

"Mei-chan, I have enough chakra to rival that of the Sanbi… depending on how much it grows it might surpass the Yonbi by the end of this year," Naruto replied as Mei just look dumbfounded.

_Yonbi no Saru?_ Mei thought nervously, _That is a lot of chakra… I'll bet that it's more then even Kisame's… I remember he only had up to the Sanbi in terms of power.  
_

Meanwhile, Lee and Gai stood on one side of the field as Naruto and Kakashi stood on the other. As the wind rustled, a leaf detached. Even though none of the fighters noticed, at the moment the leaf touched the ground, all of them disappeared, only to crash together in a powerful brawl. Lee sent an uppercut at Naruto which Kakashi blocked while Naruto swerved under Kakashi's jump as he swept Gai's leg, only to have him do a cartwheel and strike down at Kakashi. Naruto twirled as if doing a flare as he kicked up and intersected Gai's axe kick, though the resulting force sent a small shockwave bouncing forward as Kakashi used the momentum from his block to leap over Lee to try an axe kick of him own. Lee blocked it with his forearms and used the pressure to lower himself as he prepared to kick upwards, though a surprise attack from Naruto broke his concentration as he had to twist into a one-handed handstand to avoid the attack, before Gai joined in again with a uppercut kick which Kakashi met with his own. They leapt apart again.

All that took place under five seconds. Kakashi wasted no time as he revealed his Sharingan.

"I'm going to need to take this seriously," Kakashi replied as Naruto simply looked at them. Lee was confused this time.

"Naruto, why are you not activating your Rinnegan?" Lee asked as Naruto charged forward.

"I've become too dependent on the eye. It's only a tool, after all – better not rely on it too much," Naruto replied as he conjured up a clone as he transformed, Naruto throwing the clone shuriken at Gai. Gai leapt straight up before flipping down with an axe kick at Kakashi, who rolled away as he sent a bolt of lightning at Lee, who dodged the shot easily before charging forward, Gai creating a crater in the meantime with his powerful kick. Using the time, Naruto rolled forward as he used his own momentum to flip into the air, trying to land a punch which Gai returned, but Naruto crisscrossed his arm with Gai's as he used the tension to flip around and nearly connected with his outstretched foot, but it was blocked by Lee, and Gai followed up and twisting and throwing Naruto away, who back flipped and landed, before jumping and twisting to avoid the barrage of kicks sent by Lee even as Gai and Kakashi took it up the next level as they opened their first gate. Shockwaves reverberated from points of impact as Kakashi and Gai intersected each other with kicks, punches, and occasionally even techniques exchanged. Roars of flames erupted from Kakashi's side as blades of water erupted from Gai's movements. Neither was gaining the upper hand as Naruto exchanged attacks with Lee, Lee managing to get hits in from time to time, though Naruto was much tougher than Lee was.

The match ending almost came when Lee, exploiting the weakness that Naruto produced, smashed his foot against the left rib, but realized that he had left his flank open, which was exactly what Naruto wanted. Since Naruto could take a lot of punishment, he would use himself as bait to strike back, and launched an insanely powerful right hook into Lee's chest, launching them both back. Lee coughed up blood as Naruto held his side tentatively. Lee looked at Naruto.

"You have gotten more powerful, Naruto," Lee said before backflipping to the top of a tree, "However, I too have gotten stronger."

With that, Lee held up his weights as Naruto widened his eyes as he quickly undid his seals. The weights moved in slow motion as they dropped.

"How much is _that_ weight going to help?" Jaina asked, unsure of exactly how much weight there were. Lina was unimpressed.

"Naruto is _fast_, and I doubt a little extra speed would…" Lina trailed off. The weights had just impacted the ground, and a gigantic cloud of dust flew up.

"Never mind," Jaina concluded, truly worried for Naruto now.

Naruto, on the other hand, was resisting his urge to simply use the Hiraishin and teleport to places in order to strike Lee, and had to flip away just in time when Lee's foot appeared where his head was milliseconds ago. Naruto sped up as well as they smashed against each other. Tough or no, one hit from Lee at that speed and Naruto would all but be done for. He could only take two or three hits at that sort of power, but the advantage was that Lee would also be more vulnerable having no weights to support himself. Seizing an opening, however, Lee delivered a crushing kick to Naruto's chin. Kakashi saw and tried to intervene, though Gai stopped him as they fought again.

"Naruto is the only one who could survive that, other wise I would've just copied your move, countered, and ran over, you know that right?" Kakashi deadpanned as Gai laughed.

"Of course!" Gai replied out loud as Naruto soared through the air, Lee appearing behind Naruto.

"**Kage Buyo**…" Mei commented softly, "The match is over… Naruto lost."

"Naruto lost?" Lina asked incredulously, "What do you mean by that? And what's Kage Buyo?"

"A move executed by taijutsu masters in Konoha, it involves hiding in the shadows of the enemy while in the air," Mei explained as Lee opened the first gate, "It is one of the most versatile taijutsu move in the world, where you can branch off into anything you want."

"Gomen nasai, Naruto," Lee said as bandages wrapped around Naruto, "But this is over! **Omote Renge**!"

With that, Lee began to spin rapidly to the ground, creating a tornado of power as Kakashi sent a powerful burst of lightning at Gai, who narrowly dodged before smashing into Kakashi at full force. Kakashi flew back, stunned, before Gai advanced on him and performed the exact same thing, launching him into the air, though he let Kakashi sail back onto the ground alone. The impact knocked Kakashi out as Gai closed Kakashi's headband.

At the same time, Lee impacted onto the ground, creating a powerful crater which shook the earth, forcing Jaina and Lina to hold onto the clones. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto was seen, legs dangling in the air limply as Lee stood over him, panting yet holding a victorious grin.

"We win…" no sooner had Lee began did Naruto vanish in a cloud of smoke. _Kage Bunshin! Oh no!_

Lee had no time to react as Naruto charged straight up from the ground, smashing Lee's jaws in as Lee sailed over the air and impacted against a tree, out cold. Naruto stood against Gai.

"When did we get to using ninjutsu…?" Naruto wondered as Gai laughed more.

"It _did_ present a good challenge against Lee," Gai offered as Naruto looked down.

"Had I not used it I would've lost…" Naruto mumbled, "But… a shinobi never fights fair, do we?"

"No, Naruto," Gai said as he appeared behind Naruto, ready to knock him out, "We don't."

But Gai had no time to react as Naruto disappeared in a blinding yellow flash, appearing by the crater of Omote Renge.

"Sorry Gai-sensei…" Naruto said, "But… you already lost in that case."

"Hiraishin no Jutsu… I see…" Gai replied, "If you can get a seal on me first, that is."

"I don't need to," Naruto said as he disappeared, only to appear behind Gai, way faster than he could react, with a kunai at his throat, "When the seal is already made."

"I see…" Gai replied, "It appears that with ninjutsu you would easily outpace us in a spar… you truly have improved Naruto."

"Not really," Naruto replied, "But… ninjutsu was my specialty… I was hoping for a pure taijutsu match until Lee charged up his first gate."

"Yet it helped him as well to deal with ninjutsu users as well," Gai pointed out, "To him, this match would've been a great advice on how to deal with the unexpected."

"He's already unpredictable…" Naruto replied, before wincing as he felt the pulled shoulder, before the ache kicked in. Lee had sprung up from nowhere as he stood, proudly but bruised.

"That was a most youthful match, Naruto!" Lee said loudly but turned to Gai, "I'm sorry, Gai-sensei… if only I had tried harder…"

"It's okay, my boy, if you try harder next time, we can definitely do it…" Gai said, beginning to tear up. Naruto noticed and turned to the three women.

"Lee…"

"Gai-sensei…"

"Turn around now!" Naruto yelled out desperately as Lee and Gai stared at each other tears coming out of their eyes.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Then they hugged, and the nightmarish genjutsu appeared. The three women did not have time to process nor heed Naruto's warnings, and were struck with the genjutsu.

"Kai! Kai! KAI! KAI!" Mei screamed out desperately as she tried to cancel the genjutsu as the other two women simply lay, dazed, on the ground.

"What… was… that?" Lina asked, a serious twitch on her eyebrow clearly seen.

"Horrible… horrible..." Jaina commented as Naruto coughed, causing the two to break up.

"I'm sorry, Naruto… I forgot it was inappropriate in public…" Lee said as he scratched the back of his head, much like how Naruto did it.

"You've disturbed three more people… the Godaime Mizukage included…" Naruto commented as Mei sighed in relief. Jaina and Lina didn't get up. Naruto began to get concerned.

"Jaina-chan? Lina-chan?" Naruto asked as he neared the two women, before they responded.

"That was scary…" Lina commented as Naruto held them both up, Lina's feet barely touching the ground while Jaina was actually dangling a foot or two off.

"Do you think we could bring that against Kabuto?" Mei asked, back on topic. Naruto thought for a moment.

"As in, get a team with those two on it?" Naruto asked as he shuddered a bit, "No thanks, the assassination is my job anyways, they won't get in the way but they'll only be standing by the side when I engage him. Kabuto is too sneaky. If he sees only me he _might_ try and engage… add those two and he'll just run away faster than I can catch up with Hiraishin, kunai or no."

"Kunai or no, Naruto-kun?" Mei asked as Naruto smirked, before flashing over to her.

"Yep," Naruto said happily, scaring Mei who _knew_ there was no kunai or seal nearby.

"So you've mastered your father's technique, and made it your own…" Mei commented lightly, but inside she was furiously thinking.

_Naruto-kun has mastered the Hiraishin no Jutsu beyond even what his father has… just how far will he go?_ Mei wondered to herself as Naruto got serious.

"Mei-chan, you'll need to train too," Naruto said as Mei turned, confused.

"They'll let me here?" Mei inquired, doubting the possibility.

"You'll be learning from Yamato-taichou once I get him to agree," Naruto said as Mei processed the information. Finally, what he said finally registered in.

"Mokuton no jutsu?" Mei exclaimed, surprised, "But isn't that a village secret?"

"I'm resigning after this mission, it can't technically be counted as such anymore can it?" Naruto replied with another question as Mei's eyes gleamed. She had always wanted to learn Wood techniques but due to the restriction she never got to it, especially when she learnt she had the two elements which combined to create the sub-element.

However, Naruto wanted her to learn Mokuton for another reason. He looked back at the three women as he began to seal himself up with gravity seals again. He didn't want to lose control to the fox in case he got to 6-tailed state… not ever again. He would have to complete the training soon, and by himself.

"Stay here Mei-chan, Lina-chan, Jaina-chan," Naruto said, "I'll be right back."

And with that, he disappeared in a bright yellow flash.

**Whew, this chapter's finished. Gimme a review if you think this is good, give me a review if you think this is bad.**


	22. Tracking and Recovering

**Author's Note: Well, time to the show started… School is also here, meaning I will update slow still, okay?**

**Also, might redo Chapter 1… just maybe, there had been slight complaints about Chapter 1, and personally I agree with them, but it's indefinite. Some things will change, some will not… probably most things will change though, so stay tuned, it might come out with another chapter at the same time depending on how I write it up. Same with chapter 2, way too short, I'm trying to get my word count a bit higher and quite frankly his skills there **_**is**_** a bit over compared to what I'm writing here.**

**Chapter 22: Tracking and Recovering**

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked, "What do you want now?"

"I need to finish my training," Naruto replied simply as Tsunade looked concerned.

"Do I need Yamato to look over you again?" Tsunade asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I need him to do something else for me… something which might not be appreciated by the council, so I need to do this behind their backs," Naruto explained as Tsunade narrowed her eyes. She already had an inkling of what he might want to do.

"You want Yamato to train the Mizukage in Mokuton?" Tsunade said rather than asked as Naruto nodded.

"In case I ever go berserk, I need someone to restrain me. Yamato-taichou isn't going to be there every time… I need someone else who _will_," Naruto replied as Tsunade thought for a moment.

"You know this is going to break so many rules that if they find out they can execute both you and me, right?" Tsunade asked as Naruto smiled.

"Ah, but she was actually going to resign as the Godaime once the war was over," Naruto said, "And join Konoha."

"What?" Tsunade asked, very surprised, "Why?"

"I was one of her, surprisingly enough, few boyfriends. She has high expectations contrary to what most people believed; she never even slept with any of them before, too," Naruto replied, "Which actually makes it weird seeing as how she was actually desperate for a guy for the past few years."

"You mean how she was talking with Hinata all that time?" Tsunade asked as Naruto nodded.

"But it's not as easy as that. Had it been any other ninja she would ask them over to join Kiri, but I'm a special case since I'm also a jinchuriki, and since she was tired of not just her job but also her loneliness she acted a little… rashly. She hasn't announced it to anyone yet though, so I would appreciate it if you don't spread it around and cause mass panic or something like that. I just need you to have an ace if… well, when, the council finds out," Naruto said as Tsunade nodded before signaling for Yamato via a seal. Moments later, he appeared.

"Yamato, I have a mission for you," Tsunade said, "I need you to go with Naruto to oversee the final part of his training before he assassinates Yakushi Kabuto. The details are written in this scroll."

As she said that, she conjured up a scroll and wrote on it, before giving it to him. He caught it fluently.

"The mission command line lies with Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, heir of the Yondaime Hokage and the Uzumaki clan," Tsunade instructed as the two ninjas bowed before disappearing and reappearing in the training grounds.

"Mei-chan, Lina-chan, Jaina-chan," Naruto said quickly, "We're moving out."

"What?" Mei asked, surprised, "I thought you needed training?"

"Yeah, we're just going to be a little out of the village to train," Naruto said as they understood his meaning. Naruto then took off, "Meet you in a minute in front of the north gate."

The three women and Yamato looked at his rapidly retreating figure as Jaina looked around.

"Which one is the north gate?" Jaina wondered as Yamato showed the direction.

"Please follow me, Lady Proudmoore," Yamato said officially as he led the three through the village. Jaina and Lina grew uncomfortable at the stares coming from the crowd, especially those from the men who had a hungry look in their eyes. Mei, however, dispelled that illusion from them when she stepped back and started talking to them, letting them know that they were, in all technicality, Naruto's 'property'. All the villagers knew enough to leave it at that, though a few men casted last longing looks before turning back to their business.

"What was that all about?" Lina wondered as they approached the gate. They saw, to their surprise, Naruto ready at that gate.

"The villagers didn't give too much trouble did they?" Naruto asked as they shook their heads.

"They just stared at us, then stared some more," Jaina said as Naruto looked back.

"I'm not surprised," Naruto commented, "That happened to Hinata-chan… once I think, but they knew enough not to approach her since she was the heir to the Hyuga clan, and that happened to Mei-chan a lot of times until they realized she was the Mizukage."

"Then they started to bug me, which gets annoying, really fast," Mei replied. Naruto held both his hands out, then thought for a minute before retracting them.

"Shall we move then?" Naruto asked before the three women latched onto him. Yamato chuckled at the sight of Naruto under three women.

"You're whipped, Naruto," Yamato whispered quietly to himself, hoping Naruto didn't hear anything. To his relief, Naruto didn't as he was too busy handling the three women as they moved away from the village. Yamato looked at Naruto, having a question.

"Naruto, where exactly are we going to?" Yamato asked as Naruto looked back at bit, before moving on. There was a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"The former site of Uzushiogakure no Sato… my former homeland before the Third Shinobi War," Naruto replied as Yamato fell silent.

"Uzu…shi… what?" Lina tried to pronounce it to no avail. Mei, however, remembered it.

"In the history books… that was the home of the Uzumaki Clan, known for their abilities in the art of sealing, fuinjutsu, and their longevity," Mei recounted as Naruto nodded, "destroyed by Iwagakure during the third war because of their skills, current indications suggest that the clan… is extinct… except for one person – Namikaze, Uzumaki, Naruto."

"You're the last of your clan?" Jaina asked in surprise as Naruto nodded and Mei smiled slightly.

"That entitled me to the Clan Recreation Act, actually… but I didn't want it," Naruto replied, "Then they forced me into a Clan Creation Act which Hinata-chan and Hiashi-sama scared them away from… until recently when you two decided to share me… and Mei decides that it would be a good idea too. Did you have to pronounce my name so formally though, Mei-chan?"

"Yes," Mei replied with hesitation, "Since that was quoted from the books… well I added that last bit in, but it would be there in future editions of the studies anyways, just not in my own words."

"I guess so," Naruto replied as they went through the forest. There was silence everywhere before Naruto remembered yet something else.

"Wow… I am so stupid…" Naruto replied, "I guess I should be thankful for it though…"

"What?" Mei asked as Naruto turned, looking a bit sheepish.

"I had a Hiraishin seal painted in the place the last time I visited…" Naruto replied, "I could've come home at anytime I wanted…"

Jaina and Lina were glad at that. Mei… not so much, but she won't complain. Naruto created yet more clones as he took hold of Jaina himself, his clones holding onto Mei, Lina, and embarrassingly for Yamato, him as well. Then they disappeared in a giant yellow flash, and reappeared instantly in a desolate place. There were ruined structures everywhere, the place completely devastated. Blackened and charred bits showed the remnants of a giant fire which wreaked havoc across the once powerful village. In the center, however, lay a perfectly fine structure, which Naruto appeared with his entourage on the front steps. Naruto moved up a bit.

"Don't come along just yet, I need to disable the seals," Naruto said as he neared, and flared his chakra a bit. The first seal reacted, flowing back into another seal which Naruto, after biting through his thumb, swiped. The seal, too, flared as a large array of seal, covering the ground, appeared, and retracted into yet another seal which finally blinked and faded, and an invisible glow suddenly flared and died away. Naruto turned.

"It's okay now," Naruto called as they entered the house, "This is where we'll be staying for about… a week, maybe two?"

"This place is huge…" Mei said in wonder as she looked around. Naruto laughed.

"It's the central building of Uzushiogakure, of course it's big," Naruto informed her, "It's where all administrative work was done when this was still a village; I merely… renovated it and added seals to keep it safe, though most people never know of this place anyways. I found it on an old map which still depicted this place before it was integrated into Hi no Kuni. Now… what to start off with…"

"Can we summon our awesome fire-breathing giant minions of doom now?" Lina asked excitedly as Naruto stared. And stared some more.

"That… surprisingly enough and disturbingly enough as well… made some sense…" Naruto muttered under his breath, "Reminds me of me when I summoned Gamabunta for the first time…"

Clearing his throat, Naruto replied, "Well… that could work, but please take note that the first you summon, according to Hikaru and Ryusei, will be your personal summon. That means they will follow you the whole time unless you specifically summon another dragon or phoenix for combat or other purposes. Dragons and Phoenixes are very different, though. Jaina-chan, dragons are known for their mastery of futon and suiton ninjutsu, though that's more a myth than anything but I'm pretty sure that's the case. That said, they're also sometimes referred to as the master of the elements. I know Ryusei could also breathe fire though whether the others could, I'm not sure. Lina-chan, Phoenixes are the noblest of animals and creatures you will likely ever find short of a divine being, and they're close enough. Phoenixes have incredibly powerful fire attacks that _will _incinerate everything and anything in its path short of your own allies, meaning you could essentially fire on a mix of humans and undead, but the flames will only injure the undead. Hikaru, on the other hand, has mastered Phoenix flames to such a degree that he can choose to heal by breathing fire on said person or being. That came in _really_ helpful when we were training.

Now that the introduction's finished, you know the seals," Naruto clarified as they nodded, "Choose the amount of chakra… uhh, mana, that you think is adequate, or just feels natural for you, then flow it through as you summon the phoenix of dragon."

"Why don't you have one?" Jaina asked as Naruto laughed, before a cloud of smoke exploded beside him. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu popped up.

"I got two," Naruto said simply, "You know Gamakichi, and this is Gamatatsu. They're twins, and the first toads which I summoned. Don't underestimate them compared to Phoenix and Dragons though. Toads are still extremely powerful in combat."

"Got that right bro!" Gamakichi responded, "Got any candy?"

"Um… no, sorry Kichi, Tatsu, I'll bring some the next time I summon you," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Gamakichi tilted his head to the side in partial confusion after a moment.

"Bro…" Gamakichi asked after a few moments, "How come Ichigo isn't your personal summon as well?"

"In all technicality, he could be counted as such, but you're already my closest summons, no point choosing another, is there?" Naruto asked as Kichi looked even more confused.

"If that's what you want, bro," Kichi said as he waved, "Well, we're off, see ya!"

After that, they promptly disappeared in twin plumes of smoke as Jaina and Lina both bit through their thumbs, wincing as they did so. Then, they swiped some blood like how they had seen Naruto done it, before slamming their hands onto the ground. A seal rune etched and spread from the two points, and smoke erupted, before a bright flash came from Lina's cloud, and a wind blew through Jaina's cloud. When it disappeared, a baby Phoenix floated a few feet off Lina's face, while a baby dragon nestled around Jaina's neck.

"Aww…" Lina cooed as she held the baby phoenix which simply looked at her, "It's so cute…"

"Looks like you've got the best summons to hope for," Naruto commented as the two looked confused. Naruto decided to clarify again.

"Sure, a bigger summon and a more powerful summon is good, but being able to build up a relationship with your personal summon from a young age means they will trust you, a lot more, than they would otherwise be had they been older. I met Kichi and Tatsu when they were barely considered kids in Toad culture, and now they're amongst the most well known of toads for their combination fighting style along with combinations from me," Naruto explained, "And that, was due to the fact that I know them the longest, so I can synchronize my ability with them the best. My suggestion right now is to care for your summons until they can talk, and from what I know they should already understand you."

"Okay," Jaina replied as they left, each looking at their summons who looked back curiously. Naruto turned to Mei.

"Mei-chan, here, we won't have to worry about problems faced by the council… I really would like to say if but most likely it would be _when_ they find out about you learning it," Naruto said, "But in any case, Yamato-taichou here can teach you how to use Mokuton ninjutsu, and how to synchronize the chakra in the first place, though I doubt that it will be too hard for you, being a kage and all…"

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun," Mei smiled as she kissed Naruto, before walking away with Yamato. Naruto was left, alone on the steps as he stretched. Then, without any indication, he was gone, not even a flutter in the wind or a flash of yellow. It just seemed as he had never been there at all.

Naruto travelled to a deep underground cave that once belonged to the first of Kyubi's jinchuriki, Uzumaki Mito, wife of the Shodai Hokage. She was here once to tame the chakra of the Kyubi, but no one had ever known if she succeeded, until Naruto had discovered this cave, and saw the scrolls which she left behind. On the top, it had written, in bold, "_Only those with the Kyubi's essence may open this scroll, you have been warned_."

Yet, despite that warning, many tried to open the scroll to peer into the depths of what Uzumaki Mito had detailed during her fight to control the Kyubi. None survived except for two, both names written on the scroll: Uzumaki Kushina, and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. It was this that allowed Naruto to begin the assimilation of Kyubi's chakra, though he needed to refine it to the point which Uzumaki Mito had described – the cloak which Kyubi had mentioned resembled that of the frame of the Rikudo Sennin. It was with this thought in mind, that Naruto sat down and began to meditate to enter his mind. He felt the tugging sensation as his mind began to synchronize with his breathing, and entered his mindscape, to finally refine Kyubi's chakra. As he entered, he saw the familiar sewers which had not been seen for almost a year, and as he walked forward, the feel of the chakra began to overwhelm his senses, though he kept on moving. He saw the seal which had been imprisoning the Kyubi for the past three years, and beyond that the fox itself.

"**So, you have come to visit me again…**" Kyubi rumbled from inside the cage as Naruto stared right back up.

"I need to finish the task given, Kyubi, whether you like it or not," Naruto said as the seal began to slowly unravel, and the power began leaking through again. Kyubi knew better by now than to attack Naruto, and simply stood by.

"**I'll be waiting for the results…**" Kyubi grumbled out from the crack as Naruto strained.

"Not now…" Naruto muttered out as he recalled what the first jinchuriki had written: _Accept, not fight; Flow, not control; Guide, not force, Allow, not resist; Free, not pressured._

Naruto had always wondered what it had meant, as the first sequence to taking Kyubi's chakra and make it his own, per say. It made sense now that what she had said referred to the way the chakra was transferred and formed. With a loud sigh, he began to ease his own flow of chakra as he guided it around in a loop, surrounding the chakra he had last obtained three years ago during the half-assed trial. A river of red chakra flowed as well as Naruto felt its malevolence, and felt the hatred at Kisame flow up. He felt the hatred for the village which had never disappeared, the anger at his uselessness when he failed to win against Sasuke, the disappointment that his father had been the one to make his life miserable, everything…

Yet, he felt nothing at the same time, as if he was free. He was in a strange limbo state where he can feel, yet he is free of emotions. He simply let the emotions flow through his body, uncaring, as it joined the now torrent of chakra flowing with his chakra, and let go of control, rather, focusing on guidance. He patiently guided the chakra over to the ever expanding pool as Kyubi watched, astounded at its container's ability.

_Guidance is the key. Never force the Kyubi to submit, for it will turn it against you and be free. Use its powers with care, but at the same time exist with it in harmony. Accept it for what it is, not as chakra, but as something more._

Naruto left his thoughts drifting as he sensed the taints and potency of Kyubi's chakra, and, rather than force it away like his instincts tell him, allowed it to submerge him, letting him feel the malevolence and power. He allowed it to wash over him as it flowed on its way, the chakra blasting through his chakra, though they were but energy. He watched, as the kept up the circulation, as Kyubi's chakra and his own divided and twisted, eventually forming into a purple strand before separating at the end source where the two turned from each other. With each breath Naruto took, more chakra from the Kyubi was transferred.

Outside of his body, however, a different scenario appeared. A cloak of chakra appeared around him, though rather than red, it seemed almost white, though it still had the resemblance to a fox. It warped this way and that, as if turning and twisting with an inner battle. The color constantly shifted to a pale pink, to red, to a deep blood-red, to a perfect white as Naruto synchronized with the Bijuu and learnt to use the power. _I will not fail this_, Naruto though determinedly as he relaxed and concentrated at the same time. The battle, and the flow, continued, through the day.

Er'ryl, being Naruto's companion, stayed by Naruto's side all the time, never tearing his gaze away. He stood, as tall as he could, watching Naruto as he battled the chakra.

**Lina and Jaina**

The two women were walking down, gently stroking the body of their respective summons, as the baby phoenix floated playfully around Lina's outsretched hand, while the small dragon simply nestled around Jaina's neck.

"What got you so… well, sad, Jaina?" Lina asked as they kept moving forward.

"Its… complicated," Jaina replied, "It involved personal thoughts, and leave it at that."

"A loyalty test?" Lina asked as Jaina shook her head.

"More like an acceptance test," Jaina said, "Literally, too."

"Doesn't sound that hard," Lina commented with a raised eyebrow, not comprehending her situation. Jaina shook her head.

"You don't understand, I had to face my inner darkness… and it said some pretty nasty things about who I am… and what I am," Jaina clarified, "God… I still feel like an idiot every time it's been brought up."

"Sorry," Lina replied as Jaina shook her head.

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself," Jaina replied as she looked at the small dragon acting like a scarf, "I wonder what this little guy can do?"

"**Hmm**?" the dragon suddenly breathed out, slightly startling the two, "**Are you my new summoner**?"

"Um, yes," Jaina said, at a lost for word, "What's your name?"

"**It's given by you**," the dragon replied calmly as Jaina looked at Lina, who looked back with equal confusion.

"**As I am your personal summon, you have the right to name me whatever you wish, and that will be the name I will be known as until the day I die**," the dragon clarified as Jaina looked in wonder.

"But, what did they call you before that then?" Jaina asked as the dragon shook its head.

"**It is of no consequence as the name would be abandoned**," the dragon replied as Jaina thought for a moment. The phoenix, also, chose that time to speak.

"**Hi!**" the phoenix chirped out happily as Lina looked at the excited bird flying in circles around her hand as she brought them both closer.

"Is your rules the same?" Lina asked as the phoenix nodded its head.

"**I was called Hikari before I was summoned though, if you want to know**," the phoenix replied, "**Of course, you could always give me a new name**."

"Nah," Lina said after a little while, "I think I like the name Hikari, reminds me of Hikaru."

"**The** **two mean essentially the same thing**," Hikari replied, "**I was named after our leader, in fact**."

"I see…" Lina replied after a few moments, "So, what _do_ we do to get acquainted more?"

"**Nothing, it will come later on**," Hikari shrugged as the group reached an intersection.

"Bye Jaina, I'll see you later," Lina called as she took the left path, wanting to explore the land. She wandered around with Hikari as she took a note of the landmarks. Hikari looked around curiously as she seemed to recognize some of the prints.

"**Hey! I know** **these spirals! They're from the Uzumaki and Uzushiogakure!**" Hikari exclaimed, "**Hikaru-sama came here before!**"

"He did?" Lina asked, surprised, "When?"

"**When our um… third to last summoner summoned him to this realm,**" Hikari replied.

"So… it's relatively recent?" Lina asked, "Who is he?"

"**He called himself…um…**" Hikari said as she struggled to remember, but Lina saved her.

"Its okay, let's just explore this land as you try to remember the name, okay?" Lina asked as Hikari nodded.

"**His personal summon died when he died as well**," Hikari replied, "**But for now that's all I remember. I'm still too young to recall things easily.**"

That gave Lina a startle. That was the first time she heard something like that.

"You mean, the bond caused them to die together?" Lina asked as Hikari nodded.

"**In a way, I guess. I think it was the emotional distress caused by the companion to die that caused him to perish as well. He was never reborn in his ashes, and instead another came into his stead**," Hikari replied, "**Such is the life of a personal companion summons**."

"But… isn't that cruel?" Lina asked.

"**In a way, we consider it an honor to die with those we consider our closest friend, our family, in a sense. Right now, we are but friends, but over time I **_**do**_** hope we become family**," Hikari said, "**But… yes, to you it might be cruel, but we **_**do**_**, in a sense, get reborn. He was an exception, but that was also what made him revered by some of us, for his dedication to his companion.**"

"Wow…" Lina commented, astounded, she felt a flare of chakra. She recognized Naruto's signature as she moved over, "Should we check it out?"

"**I don't know…**" Hikari replied hesitantly, "**I felt that signature… it felt demonic…**"

Now, Lina was worried, "Hikari… maybe we _should_ check it out… maybe we can control Naruto before it gets out of hand…"

"**I'm not powerful enough for that yet though…**" Hikari said, "**I think you should summon… who have you met?**"

"You, Ichigo, and Hikaru… well Al'ar doesn't count since he's somewhere else and not part of the summoning," Lina listed off as Hikari listened, "Oh, Kisuki or a phoenix by that name as well."

"**I would suggest summoning Ichigo at the very least then,**" Hikari said as Lina nodded, before channeling her mana.

"Do I need to call out the name?" Lina asked as she bit through her thumb. Hikari shook her head.

"**Nope, just better focus**," Hikari said as Lina nodded and channeled mana into her hand. A seal flared up as the blood mixed and flowed, before forming a seal and a torrent of fire blasted out. Lina saw the flames conjure up onto her palms, and guessed the rest. She placed it against the ground as the seal formed, before flames stretched out and lit up the seal. In a cloud of fire, similar to her light array, Ichigo appeared.

"We need to go, now," Lina urged as she ran forward towards the source as Ichigo, confused, decided to follow.

"**What is going on here**?" Ichigo asked as Hikari relayed the information. Ichigo took a sample of the air through a flaring of his flames. A moment later, Ichigo slowed a bit before speeding up to follow Lina, realizing he fell a bit behind.

"**He is fine, Lina. That was the residue of the malevolence resultant in Kyubi's chakra. Naruto has the seal controlled and regulated, though it will blast out demonic energy once every while until he's completely taken in the chakra,**" Ichigo replied as Lina sighed in relief and slowed down from her sprint as well.

"That's good," Lina panted out, sweat beading her brows as she wiped it off. Jaina was there as well, though looking a bit more out of shape than she was.

"What… was… that?" Jaina asked as she saw Ichigo.

"It's nothing much, according to Ichigo. Should we visit him then?" Lina asked as Jaina thought for a moment.

"Why not, sure," Jaina agreed as Ichigo excused himself and vanished in a torrent of flame. Lina, having more control, was able to pinpoint Naruto's location as they headed over. However, they met a barrier which blocked the rest of the way. The dragon around Jaina's neck moved suddenly, however, as it headed over and soared around a bit.

"**Hang on…**" the dragon said uncertainly as he blasted a thin jet of air at the barrier. The barrier held for a moment, before a bright flare appeared, and seals etched along the side, though barely flashing. After a while, however, the seal brightened, before receding and the barrier disappeared.

"Wha…?" Lina asked as Naruto came out, tired.

"Ohayo, Jaina-chan, Lina-chan," Naruto greeted, "Something the matter?"

"What just happened?" Lina was the first to ask as Naruto laughed.

"A little invention of mine," Naruto said, "A barrier seal that prevents anything from accessing inside or outside, but I can sense it being attacked and whoever's outside. That dragon is one smart dude when he attacked. He let me know that you're outside, so I deactivated it."

"**I just guessed**," the dragon said, embarrassed.

"What's going on then?" Jaina asked as Naruto stretched a bit.

"Done," Naruto said as a white cloak covered him, with what seemed to be horns on the top of the cloak, "Wow… This looks nice… I wonder if I could still use the Imari attacks…?"

"This is the complete control?" Jaina asked curiously as she prodded at the cloak, but it stretched and caught her hand, "Um…"

"Right, sorry," Naruto said as the tendril of energy dispersed, "It's an automatic defense mechanism, so it will block anything unless I consciously tell it to stop."

"This will be handy against whoever you're tasked to… assassinate," Lina said carefully, not sure who exactly Kabuto is, and not exactly comfortable with the idea of assassination. Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit.

"That reminded me, something's still not right… Gai-sensei mentioned Kabuto having been contacted by Madara, but Madara was still in your world last time, so unless after the summoning he came here… but, why?" Naruto said to himself as Jaina and Lina looked confused.

"Who _is_ this Kabuto, first of all?" Jaina asked, trying to help.

"A former right hand man to one of our worst nuke-nin in history, Orochimaru," Naruto replied, deep in thought, "Specializes in medical techniques and combats using said techniques. Knows **Edo Tensei** and various other kinjutsus. Expert on manipulating dead bodies… wait…"

Jaina and Lina had paled at that point, "Dead bodies?"

"…" Naruto said nothing as they came to the same conclusion, "We need to head back."

"Not until after Mei-chan's training is done," Naruto replied, "She's there to control if I ever do lose control of the cloak."

"I thought you mastered it?" Jaina asked fearfully.

"No, just that I can use it more effectively, making it more destructive. Over a certain limit my body can't handle and I fly off into dreamland and bloodlust takes over. Bad," Naruto summarized.

"So… what do we do?" Lina asked next. Naruto thought for a moment, before a wicked smile came onto his face. He made a few seals before his Rinnegan activated for a while.

"Familiarize yourself with your summons, Jaina-chan, Lina-chan," Naruto said, "I'm going to have a good talk with Kakashi-sensei."

"Talk…?" Jaina asked, completely confused. Naruto smirked.

"Paths. If you find Yamato-taichou tell him to come around, I'll finish my Mokuton training too so that we can cut time short," was all he said before he sat down. Er'ryl suddenly came out and saw the other people as he moved closer and sat down on Naruto's lap, curling up. Naruto absentmindedly stroked Er'ryl's head as the two women left to find Yamato.

**Meanwhile, in Konoha…**

Kakashi was, once again, standing in front of the memorial stone, thinking about his past. His face, though hidden within the book by Jiraiya, showed sadness openly, as he talked, seemingly, to himself, or to the stone. He was about to walk away when he spotted a shadow by the morgue, as it moved around inside. Kakashi, being cautious, moved towards the entrance carefully, as the shadow stilled, before moving deeper into the morgue. Kakashi followed, kunai in hand, as he entered. He saw the shadow standing right by the tomb of the Yondaime Hokage – the coffin of which was open. Kakashi instantly had his Sharingan exposed as he demanded.

"Where is the body?" Kakashi asked heatedly as the figure chuckled before standing out into the light. It was Namikaze Minato. Kakashi froze for a moment, before falling over. Minato chuckled, or rather, Naruto chuckled as he kneeled by the downed Jonin and prodded him with a stick.

"Damn, I think I overdid it," Naruto smirked as Kakashi came to.

"Minato… sensei?" Kakashi asked uncertainly as Minato stood up straight.

"Well… no," Naruto replied, "I'm Naruto."

"You're… you're hair's too long to be Naruto's," Kakashi pointed out as Naruto sighed.

"What was the technique I used before I engaged the undead?" Naruto asked as Kakashi thought back.

"The six paths technique? Oh… right, gomen nasai," Kakashi replied, embarrassed as he laughed weakly, "So, what brings you to activate him?"

"To send you, and by extension, baa-chan, a message. Hold on?" Naruto offered as he grabbed onto Kakashi's hand. Kakashi had a bad feeling as the world blurred. An instant later, they reappeared in the Hokage Office where Tsunade was taking a nap. Naruto cleared his throat as Tsunade woke up groggily. The first thing she saw was Minato's body and Kakashi, and she looked at the Sake bottle, before looking back. That action was repeated many times.

"I'm staying off Sake for a while," Tsunade replied as they burst out in laughter over her predicament.

"Hi baa-chan," Naruto offered up as Tsunade looked at him incredulously.

"You've met your son too…?" Tsunade asked fearfully as Naruto laughed.

"Six paths technique, ask Homura or Kotaru about it," Naruto replied, "I'm still in Uzushio, so can we get started please? It's an awfully long way for me to send my chakra…"

"Oh, right. What is it?" Tsunade asked impatiently as Naruto steeled himself.

"I've got almost concrete proof that Kabuto isn't here anymore," Naruto said as Kakashi paled.

"You mean… he's with… them?" Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded.

"Gai-sensei said something about Kabuto being contacted by Madara. From what I can think of it can only for usage by the undead… which is worse then him being associated with Akatsuki," Naruto replied.

"How so?" Tsunade asked as Naruto outlined exactly what the undead was and can do. After that Tsunade had a grim face.

"So… we might be facing war on two frontiers?" Tsunade asked as Naruto nodded.

"It's worse for Jaina-chan and Lina-chan – they never fought shinobi before, they won't be able to handle it," Naruto explained, "They aren't used to expecting the unexpected."

"So what now?" Tsunade asked as Naruto shrugged.

"We wait until Mei-chan finishes her training before we head back to kill that son of a bitch," Naruto growled out, but he stopped for a moment.

"The bodies that I use… they're mine to keep right?" Naruto asked as Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

"Sure…?" Tsunade asked, unsure.

"Thanks," Naruto said before a bright flash was seen, and the body disappeared. Kakashi turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama… do you know exactly which bodies Naruto used?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade sighed.

"I have a few clues – sensei, jii-san, oji-san, Minato, and who else?" Tsunade replied as Kakashi looked surprised.

"You guessed that?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade nodded.

"The fact that they're former Hokage is probably the most important to Naruto. Their powers didn't help either," Tsunade sighed as she waved Kakashi away, "Let me think this through."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi replied as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade sighed as she leaned back on the chair, before calling for an ANBU.

"Get me Homura and Kotaru, I need to ask them something," Tsunade ordered tiredly, "And get me another bottle of sake."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the ANBU replied before disappearing in a burst of speed. Of course, he wouldn't get her the sake, that's a given for any ANBU if they didn't want to get punished by Shizune. Tsunade looked at the various picures on her desk as she sighed deeply once more.

"What would you have done then, sensei?" Tsunade asked as she leaned back on the chair, before going back to her work. The picture of her sensei, hanging by the wall, did not respond.

**Aaaaaaand… cut!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	23. Deadly Force

**Author's Note: Wow, not so many reviews huh…? Guess I should wrap up the Konoha arc as soon as possible, but not **_**right**_** now, since… well you'll find out in a couple hundred words away.**

**Chapter 23: Deadly Force**

_Time Skip: Two Months_

Naruto was not a happy guy right now, as he stood alone on an outcropping of rocks overlooking the ruined village.

_I know there's going to be complications,_ Naruto sighed as he recalled the order from the messenger hawk about an urgent message which would be delivered by his teacher about Akatsuki. Naruto sighed later as Kakashi came into view, Sai and Sakura with him.

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei, anything new?" Naruto asked as Kakashi looked solemn. That was his cue to get serious, "Okay, what's going on?"

"A massive Akatsuki force has amassed near the borders of Hi no Kuni," Kakashi replied, "Reports say that this is the largest offensive they have ever attempted, and more reports hinted at the possibility of what appears to be… be…"

"The undead Scourge," Sakura finished, ignoring his horror-stricken face, "What's more, the leader was recognized as one Uchiha Madara, in all his glory, wielding what appeared to be a combined Sharingan and Rinnegan. In this, we have reasons to believe that he is also related to the disappearance of Konan, of Amegakure."

"That's strange… why would he not use it against me then?" Naruto murmured to himself as he thought about it, "Unless… he's testing me this whole time, to see if I'm a challenge… Then again, we all know that Konan is most likely killed by Madara anyways."

"Or he simply couldn't synchronize with the Gedo Mezo," Kakashi shot back, "Not to mention you were placed into ANBU almost right as the war started, making you all but untraceable until he figured out you were Fox. By then he's probably already sealed up some of his abilities for later use, so you never got the chance to face the real him in combat."

"This… is bad," Naruto commented, "That's not done yet, this is barely complete, Mei-chan's still having problems with the finer aspects of Mokuton, Jaina-chan and Lina-chan aren't ready to face shinobi… Yet, there is nothing we can do, is there?"

"We need to face Madara now," Sakura replied, "Before he manages to get even more power."

"That seems to be the only option," Naruto sighed, "I'll go fetch the girls and Yamato. By the way Sakura, Rinnegan?"

"It's there," Sakura said as the Rinnegan flashed on briefly before it was turned off. "I knew you were a stamina freak, but seriously? This tops the chart."

"You get used to it," Naruto said, "if you ever start using it in the first place. The first month for me increased the chakra load by a lot. It wasn't until the third month that I got the output down to an acceptable level."

"I'm glad I'm not designed for assault then…" Sakura muttered, before she looked back at him, serious, "I thought only the so-called Lich King could control the undead, though?"

"Madara is in contact with someone named Arthas Menethil, supposedly second in command of the Scourge, and I guess that's how Madara could partially command them," Naruto replied, uncertain of the cause, "Whatever the case is, we need to stop them, and do it fast. Let me find them now."

With that, Naruto disappeared in a bright yellow flash, and in an instant Jaina, Lina, and two Naruto's returned, the two women confused. A minute later, Naruto returned with Mei and Yamato.

"Which direction is the army?" Naruto asked as Kakashi held his hands up.

"Maa, slow down Naruto," Kakashi replied, "Get the briefing from Tsunade first."

"You do that, which direction is the army?" Naruto asked once more as Kakashi sighed.

"If I tell you, will you run off to fight the enemy?" Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded. Kakashi sighed once more.

"Then, under the orders of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama, your presence is required immediately," Kakashi spoke as Naruto's eyes hardened.

"Fine, Kakashi-sensei, if you insist on _my_ presence," Naruto replied before he flashed through seals, his Rinnegan active. A minute later, the other five bodies appeared in bursts of light.

"Is this good enough?" Naruto asked as the five stood silently. Kakashi thought for a minute.

"Fine," Kakashi finally gave, "It's by the border of Kaze no Kuni."

As soon as Kakashi's words left his mouth, the Yondaime held the other four bodies and flashed away. Naruto shook his head before grabbing everyone else and teleporting away to Tsunade's office. Hiraishin no jutsu beats walking, any day, and they needed to make up for lost time.

In an instant, they assembled in the Hokage's room, standing by to listen to Tsunade's orders. Tsunade blinked a bit, however, looking at them.

"That was fast, though I shouldn't be surprised…" Tsunade muttered looking at Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto, returning as ordered, Godaime-sama," Naruto spoke out loud, "So what now baa-chan?"

Tsunade twitched as she resisted the urge to pummel Naruto to the ground, and instead straightened up in her seat, "As you have probably asked Kakashi, I'll just skip the point. You are to lead a team to reinforce the borders immediately. We have a force of ninja there as well as Suna ninjas, but the Akatsuki forces are attacking en masse this time, including what appeared to be half-dead beings of an unknown nature and what appeared to be reanimated versions of several corpses sewn together."

"Who's on the team?" Naruto asked as there was a knock on the door. Neji, Lee, and Kiba appeared, along with Gai, Kotetsu, and Izumo.

"They are the rest of your team. Neji and Kiba are there to search for Hyuga Hanabi who had reported in on the location with the leader of her team, Tenten, prior to the alert, whereas Gai, Lee, Kotetsu, and Izumo will be going to aide in the effort. We would have sent more but it would have taken longer, and they were also incidentally the only ones ready."

"I got it," Naruto said as his Rinnegan eyes glazed for a moment, "I've engaged the enemy."

"What?" Tsunade asked, surprised, before noticing his Rinnegan eyes and remembering exactly what had transpired, "I see… get going now brat, I want that place secured."

"Hai, baa-chan," Naruto replied as he created more clones, "Hold on."

Without so much as another whisper they were gone in a bright yellow flash, leaving Tsunade, once more, alone in her office. She looked, once more, at the portraits of the past Hokage, and silently wondered; what would _they_ do in this situation?

**Border of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni**

As Naruto reappeared in a flash of yellow, his entourage in tow, he quickly directed them.

"Quickly, we cannot afford to waste time," Naruto said as he disappeared with incredible speed, the team following him, while Jaina was simply content with sensing his signature then teleporting over. No sense in trying to catch up with Naruto at that speed. Naruto, on the other hand, led the team of ninjas, still including the Mizukage, in a random direction, or at least they thought so, until Kiba twitched a bit, Akamaru whining slightly.

"Naruto… what the hell is going on?" Kiba asked, a bit freaked out, "I've never smelled something so… like death, its like death itself."

"That's pretty much what we're facing, Kiba; the undead," Naruto replied with a solemn voice as they charged into the clearing. There, they saw the largest group of Akatsuki they had ever faced. Each ninja under their command wore a cloak with red clouds, with an armored mesh underneath that cloak to protect from damage, though it never done a lot of good as most kunai and shuriken were simply launched at a velocity that rendered such protection pretty much moot. Right in front of the group was the most disgusting thing they would ever see, as the undead growled and attacked the thinned defenders, even as the Suna ninjas attempted to help from the other side. There were blurs on Naruto's side as the five paths returned, causing Lee, Gai, and Kiba shock, though because Kotetsu and Izumo had gone into combat already they never saw the spectacle. Naruto turned.

"You all have your missions, now move out!" Naruto ordered as he and his group of bodies disappeared into the fight, even as Gai and Lee recovered to dash into the fray, delivering deadly kicks and punches to the fragile structures of the undead. Surprisingly, they had the best advantage since their attacks were usually fatal in terms of strength. As the undead had dulled nerves, they could not feel pain, and thus nullified many of the attacks to only physical damage which they could also shrug off until too much accumulated. Kiba and Neji, on the other hand, with the assistance of Kakashi went into the fray to look for a specific person, even as they saw Tenten summoning a massive array of weapons, only to direct them with a sniper's precision as they impacted, fire streaming from their tips, into clusters of enemies, detonating after a few seconds in loud explosions which sent shockwaves through the battlefield. There was a circle of blue runes rising from a location, which dispelled to reveal Jaina and Lina, who instantly saturated the area with blizzard blasts and giant waves of fire.

Naruto, on the other hand, fought his way over to Tenten, knowing that he would not have enough time to flare his chakra out, and, as he and the Yondaime blasted through a wave of Ghouls with Rasengan, he shouted over, "Tenten, catch!"

Tenten had turned around and just barely caught the two scrolls which were sent hurtling her way. She looked at them, before seeing the name of the scrolls: _Hiraishin Kunai_. She grinned as she looked back at the two, one Kage Bunshin and one… original? As Naruto dashed past, he shouted back.

"Tell you later! Just launch those kunai!" Naruto yelled as the duo rushed past, Naruto with his twin wind blades blasting through, and the Yondaime slashing through with a katana. Tenten didn't think much of it as she leapt back, and, using wind manipulation, formed brief platforms which allowed her to leap higher and higher, before rolling out the scrolls, and launched the hundreds or so kunai which were sealed in the scroll. The hail of kunai rained down on the enemy, and as the Akatsuki members saw them, they immediately began to retreat.

"Shit! Get back now!" a random member screamed out but was silenced as one found its way into his throat as they scrambled to retreat. However, Tenten had known, and the kunai were actually thrown farther than their locations. Naruto smirked as he sensed the kunai.

"Sayonara, teme…" Naruto whispered as the Yondaime disappeared, followed by Naruto. A moment later the other four bodies landed where the two used to be, as the Sandaime and the Nidaime launched a searing combination of fire and water attacks, combining to form a scalding steam which shrouded the undead. Sakumo ventured into the mist, his blade active. Moments later, there were bright flashes from the mist as it began to cool and disperse, and before long Sakumo stood alone, surrounded by slain Scourge. The Shodai used his manipulation on the earth as it began to deform. Suddenly, a wave of sand appeared, and as it flowed over, it was blasted apart to reveal Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage.

"Looks like you got things under control, Naruto," Gaara commented, being one of the few who knew about the paths. The Shodai turned around.

"Yo, Gaara," Naruto greeted through the body, "Nice to see you but there's a wave of undead coming through."

"Undead," Gaara replied dryly, "How did the Akatsuki get those?"

"Madara sent me hurtling at who knows how fast into another dimension. These are the equivalent of using Edo Tensei on a few thousand people. Instant kill attacks are the most effective since they feel no blood loss and have deadened nerve endings. In that essence, Fire attacks have the most advantage, but your sand might be more effective," Naruto replied as Gaara, true to Naruto's words, crushed several Abominations in his sand without any effort at all.

"I'll coordinate my forces to begin retreats then," Gaara said as Naruto interpreted the meaning.

"You want us to push them into Kaze no Kuni?" the Shodai asked as Gaara nodded. Smirking, Naruto and the Yondaime flashed to the more southern kunai, picking some up along the way as they slew wave after wave of Akatsuki, most of which were Zetsu clones appearing to be someone else, just like how Itachi and Kisame did. Naruto flashed through seals as he took a deep breath.

_**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu**__! _Naruto concentrated for a bit, feeling the air bulge, before expelling it in a powerful display of fire. Unlike the previous times, however, the fire was violet. From far away, Madara watched, giddy, until he saw the violet flames incinerating his troops, instantly changing mood.

_Impossible,_ Madara thought frantically, _Only Itachi could launch flames like that, and if the jinchuriki could do that, then…_

The situation was quickly worsening, however, for the villages, as the numbers simply proved overwhelming. Naruto stared back at the gigantic group, taking every single one of them in, as the Konoha defenders rested, and the Suna ninjas also took refuge.

"Rest for a bit," Naruto instructed emotionlessly, "I'll take care of them. Once I give the signal, charge forward and push them into Kaze no Kuni, Gaara and I have a plan."

"Hai, shishou!" the ninjas replied as they retreated. Naruto stood alone with his five paths. Two scrolls hang limply by his side, the Hiraishin Kunai within. Naruto then began to draw power from the Rinnegan again as he clasped his hands together, and power flowed through.

"**Chibaku Tensei**," Naruto whispered silently as the dark orb of energy was revealed and soared up into the sky. Madara, with his perfect vision, was able to see it, and quickly activated his phase technique. True to his prediction, the earth began to tremble, as rocks of various sizes began to bulge out, before cracking from the ground and blasting into the air, sticking together. Then, Naruto channeled even more power, as the cracks spread even further, before encompassing the entirety of the ground the Akatsuki and undead soldiers were. Rocks began to fly in large chunks now, as the enemy began to frantically escape, to no avail, as giant pieces began to move and isolate each soldier, immediately killing them when the rocks impacted with the central sphere of energy. More and more soldiers were killed as they tried, while the undead tried to engage Naruto, only to be repelled by the other five paths.

As the sphere finally took shape, the two groups of ninjas stared in awe, including Gaara.

"So, that's the power of the Rinnegan…" Gaara mused silently before materializing the sand from right underneath the remaining Akatsuki.

"**Ryusa Bakuryu,**" Gaara called out calmly as a giant wave of sand began to move as the earth turned to sand. Within moments, the remaining attackers were trapped. Gaara looked over as Naruto looked back, and Gaara gave a simple gesture. He nodded.

Naruto let the giant ball drop as it crashed down onto the trapped defenders, even as Gaara took the sand away, panting slightly as he did so, as he did not have Shukaku's chakra anymore. Madara materialized.

"Looks like you managed to defeat my army…" Madara mused but had to dodge as Naruto came by with a Rasengan. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You had to dodge the Rasengan because you used up your time with the phase isn't it?" Naruto stated rather than asked as he stood across from Madara, Gaara standing on the other side. Madara had to dodge again as a whip of sand came by, even as a giant fire dragon went his way and engulfed him. After what seemed like eternity, Naruto stopped the dragon and watched as Madara was replaced by a burnt log.

"Kawarimi… not surprised," Naruto muttered as he shot a wind blade to the side, causing Madara to leap out even as he flashed through seals.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu**!" Madara yelled as he expelled a fireball many times the size of Naruto's, and though a wave of sand came up, the heat was still felt at Naruto's range. When the fire died down, a glassy surface was seen where the wall of sand was. Naruto returned with his attack, fueled by Gaara's.

"**Futon: Renduken**," Gaara called as he punched the air, sending a drill forward.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan**!" Naruto shouted as his violet fire dragon roared forward again, fusing with the drilling bullet of air. The air sucked the dragon in as the rotation began to compress the flame, before the dragon roared, now much thinner yet is now a very light violet.

"The violet hue again…" Madara said to himself as Naruto looked curiously. Taking no time to waste, he created several clones.

"Since you can't phase…" Naruto said as the clones closed in, "**Bunshin Daibakuha**!"

There was a loud explosion which enveloped the region, even as Naruto sent his bodies back. As he turned, however, he had to dodge a barrage of shuriken which were sent his way. Gaara immediately tried to ensnare Madara, though he walked out as if it was nothing. It was then, that Naruto recognized the technique.

"Izanagi… you will go so far as to sacrifice you eye?" Naruto asked rhetorically, "just to gain the Kyubi? You don't even have the Haichibi yet!"

"It matters not in the long run," Madara replied, "So long… as I get to have the tailed beast in the future."

"So be it," Naruto replied before he disappeared in a yellow flash, appearing just inches of Madara as he thrust a Rasengan forward, but was deflected by Madara as Madara attempted to punch Naruto, who disappeared yet again.

"You think you can defeat me?" Madara asked, "Even without the phase, I still have much more to offer against you!"

Naruto didn't reply as he struck out, this time managing to strike Madara lightly against the ribs, pushing him back a couple of feet. Naruto leapt back.

"Gaara, cover me," Naruto stated as he created a few clones who dashed off. Madara attempted to intercept but was forced to dodge as a wave of sand approached.

"Don't presume to think I am like the rest of the Uchiha clan, Kazekage-_sama_," Madara mocked, "Like Itachi, I trained myself to fight without it if necessary. It was him, in fact, who told me that, and quite frankly, I see why he's a genius at that very point."

"Do not speak of Itachi," Naruto growled out, "You and him are completely different people."

"Yet, in the end, we are all alike," Madara explained, "We are both Uchiha, we are both considered prodigies, and we both left our clan, slaughtering them along the way."

"Yet he was loyal to the very end," Naruto replied softly as Madara's eyes narrowed, "There was a reason why I was never caught."

"I see…" Madara mused, while avoiding sand shurikens, "I should have known, but still I must applaud him for his braveness, albeit stupid."

"Perhaps your way," Naruto said, standing right behind Madara as he swung with a powerful left hook which impacted onto Madara's cheek, sending him hurtling back several meters. It was almost destroyed instantly by Kamui, however, from Madara. That gave Naruto the power boost he was looking for though, as his eyes turned another shade of color. Madara swore.

"Sennin Mode…" Madara muttered as he leapt away from a punch, before avoiding a sand lance. Kakashi attempted to join the fray, though Naruto shouted back.

"I'll call you when I need you, but for now, this is between Gaara, me, and him!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks.

"You better be careful then, Naruto," Kakashi said as he retreated, and charged his eye with chakra. Meanwhile, Madara had managed to launch a giant lance of fire at Gaara, who leapt away, but the lance followed. Naruto leapt in between as he flashed through more seals.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki**!" Naruto shouted as a gigantic wall of water rose, three feet thick, eight feet tall, and almost ten feet across. This managed to block the lance for only a little bit, however, as it broke through.

"**Shinra Tensei**!" Naruto shouted as the wave of energy deflected the lance. The three opponents stood by each other, looking in their directions.

"It's too bad really," Madara commented after a short pause, "If you were not the jinchuriki of the Kyubi, you could've been destined to great things. Same with that Rinnegan of yours. It's a shame that Nagato really _did_ figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Naruto asked as Madara laughed. It wasn't a laugh of confidence or of victory, it was a hollow laugh filled with absolutely nothing, and chilled everyone to their bones except Gaara and Naruto, who had endured worse.

"That the Rinnegan was actually dormant in the Uzumaki genes. Remember, _Naruto_, that the Uzumaki and the Senju were allies?" Madara said, "They were related. The ancestor of the Senju clan had two sons as well, one who changed his name to Uzumaki. From that time on, the Rinnegan, locked within the Rikudo Sennin's spirit, was transferred to the Uzumaki. I acted as the catalyst for Nagato's activation, and he was _your_ catalyst. Only those I have talked to did they mistakenly believe what I told them was true. Of course, now that you're going to lose, there's no point in withholding it from you."

"Then…" Naruto said as he looked at Sakura, before quickly snapping back at Madara, hoping that he didn't understand his intention. To Naruto's horror, he did.

"Ah…" Madara said, understanding, "She will have the bloodline, but her children will never be able to use it correctly unless someone of Senju, Uchiha, or Uzumaki blood gives her offspring in the future. In that event… she is useless to me as far as this is concerned."

Naruto never replied. There was no need as Gaara's sand engulfed Madara. Several minutes passed without his appearance. Just as everyone was about to relax, however, Naruto spoke.

"I know you're not dead, Madara. Show yourself," Naruto said as Madara reappeared.

"Smart, hm?" Madara replied, "Too bad."

There was no reply from Naruto as suddenly another Madara burst from the ground, detonating in a ball of fire. When the fireball dispersed, it showed Naruto, burnt and lying on the ground – which promptly disappeared in a cloud of smoke as a ringing sound came from above.

"You were a fool to think I didn't realize it," Naruto said, holding the Rasenshuriken, "Sayonara…. **Futon: Rasenshuriken**!"

"So that's the Rasenshuriken…" Mei said softly as she gazed in wonder at the powerful technique, "So much chakra… it rivals almost my entire chakra capacity…"

There was no time for Madara to dodge as Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken right at Madara. Although Madara phased through the first one, he saw the subsequent chakra shuriken hidden underneath, and yet another one within the shadow of the second. As the two approached…

"**Shinra Tensei…**" Madara whispered as the extent of his power came into play, and the wave of energy blasted out, destroying both shuriken. Naruto landed and immediately began a taijutsu fight against Madara, supported by Gaara's sand, but Madara was able to weave through the attacks like it was nothing. Comparatively, though, in Naruto's opinion, it was true. That didn't mean he couldn't do anything though.

"**Shinra Tensei**," Naruto whispered as a shockwave propelled Madara backwards, sending him tumbling to the ground even as tendrils of sand began to creep up onto Madara, though he phased through. The instant he phased back in, however, Naruto disappeared in a flash and he impacted a Rasengan onto Madara, before instantly flashing through seals and biting into his thumb.

"**Kuchiyose no Justu**!" Naruto yelled, yet Madara also began a summoning.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Madara yelled in response as smoke enveloped the place. When it cleared, Naruto was standing on Gamabunta, while beside Madara stood a raven.

"Obliterate that oaf of a toad while I deal with those two," Madara ordered as the raven took off. Naruto and Gaara looked at each other, before nodding and leaping in different directions, as Madara gave chase to Naruto.

Naruto and Gaara, however, had completely different plans. As soon as Gaara was out of sight he suppressed his chakra and snuck over, following the beacon that was Naruto. Throughout this, Madara _was_ suspicious, though with victory so close in his grasp, he did not really think about it until…

"**Ryusa Bakuryu**," a giant wave of sand crashed down onto Madara, trapping him. With that, Naruto created a few clones.

"**Futon: Atsugai/Katon: Karyuu Endan**!" the Naruto's yelled as they exhaled, streams of air combining with fire to create a gigantic inferno which enveloped the giant dome of sand, and blasted out into the sky in a pillar of fire. The rest of the ninjas looked on with astonishment.

"That sort of looked like your light strike array, Lina," Jaina commented, looking at the slack-jawed Lina.

"Yeah, only a couple million times more powerful!" Lina exclaimed, "Can you imagine how much power is needed to pull that off? Madara will not-"

"Survive this?" an ominous voice sounded right behind the two women, "Don't be foolish."

There was no time to turn as Madara shot a ball of fire at the two, point-blank range. They had no room to escape, no room to maneuver, no time to think, no time to react. They just stood frozen, as the white fireball approached.

Meanwhile, Naruto had just finished his barrage before he sensed a danger. There was no signature within the dome anymore, and a spike was felt in the distance, beside the two signatures that were Jaina and Lina.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he teleported right in front of the spike, seeing the giant ball of fire. He had no time to dodge, nor could he, as Jaina and Lina were behind him. He braced himself for the blast as it came.

Only it never came. Naruto looked, opening his eyes. There was a girl in front of him, reminiscent of Hinata. She was weaving a barrier around them all.

"**Shugohakke rokujyuon shou**!" Hanabi shouted as the net reduced the fire to nothing. Meanwhile, Shikamaru had sent a shadow, and pierced Madara, before he could dodge. A spear of shadow appeared around his left shoulder, disabling it.

"…hai," Naruto said, never more grateful for the lazy genius than now, as he delivered a powerful uppercut to Madara's chin, sending him up.

"Lee, now!" Naruto yelled as Lee leapt up. Bandages wrapped around Madara.

"**Omote Renge**!" Lee yelled as he sent Madara pummeling right down onto the earth. There was a loud shattering noise as the earth cracked under the pressure, and Lee leapt back out, slightly burnt. There was a trail of black fire approaching him as Naruto appeared.

"**Shinra Tensei**!" Naruto yelled as the fire disappeared. Madara appeared, looking bruised and cut.

"…" Madara panted as he glared. The mask had shattered, revealing his eyes to the world, and Naruto resisted a shudder, before resolving himself. He had eyes to return to, and peace to give to his family member.

"You took Nagato's eyes," he stated as Madara looked on, "As a surviving member of my clan… it is my duty to retrieve it from you. Prepare to die, Madara."

There was no more words exchanged as the raven crashed down, Gamabunta landing upon with, tanto out, and stabbed deep into the body. The raven screeched before it disappeared, even as Madara began another summoning, this time a larger raven. Gamabunta looked at the raven.

"**Oi, gaki**," Gamabunta rumbled, "**I would help if I can, but the last one took a lot out of me. Get Hikaru or Ryusei to do this, I'm too tired, suimasen**."

"It's okay, Bunta," Naruto said, "Thanks, and bye."

"**Sayonara gaki, good luck**," Gamabunta said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Madara suddenly laughed.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Madara laughed, "You hold the contract to the phoenix!"

"How…" Naruto asked before remembering the smudged name, "_You were the previous summoner?__**"**_

"Hell no…" Madara laughed, "When I saw that violet flame, I can only think of one person who could do it."

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Ichigo were summoned to the field of battle. The instant they saw Madara, their flames roared higher.

"**You…**" Hikaru rumbled dangerously. Naruto looked at Hikaru questioningly, "**Our previous summoner mentioned him, Uchiha Madara, before.**"

"That person," Madara continued, "Was a prodigy, a complete prodigy. I had thought his mastery over fire was that until he showed me his summoning."

"**They were of the same clan, yet with completely different ideals… his name…**"

"Can you guess it yet, Naruto?" Madara asked, "His name, is…"

"Uchiha, Itachi/**Uchiha, Itachi**," Hikaru and Madara said at the same time.

"Itachi…?" Naruto asked, completely shocked beyond belief, though as he thought about it, he knew it to be true. Itachi _was_ a master at using fire, and was a prodigy. Though he acted cold, he cared for those he trusted, including Konoha, Sasuke, and even his partner, Kisame. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense, "So the partner which died with him…"

"**That is Itachi's personal summons, indeed,**" Hikaru said, "**He was sent back due to an injury sustained at the field of battle, and when Itachi fell, he died. He did not revive until several days later, claiming Itachi had found his successor, and shall serve him willingly.**"

"Who was the personal summon?" Naruto asked. Ichigo spoke up.

"**Me**," Ichigo said.

"**What**?" Hikari squeaked from her perch at Lina's shoulder, "**But I thought…**"

"**You** **were young at that time, Hikari, there are many things you do not know**," Ichigo replied, "**And now, I pledge myself to you, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, inheritor of all that Uchiha Itachi stands for, and I shall battle by your side, until the day you fall, and I shall follow you till death**."

"Isn't that touching…?" Madara mocked, more worried than ever before. He did not anticipate Naruto's powerful summons. Naruto flashed through seals again, however.

"I'm making sure you don't survive, Madara," Naruto said, "I'm going all out. **Kuchiyose: Ryusei**!"

With that, he faced his palm in the air, as a twister of wind shot up. Out the twister, emerged a scaly, long, summons.

"Orochi…?" Kakashi asked rhetorically, having only seen such scales on one animal before, until he remembered the legends, and connected the dots.

"Impossible… Naruto also has the dragon contract…" Kakashi whispered as the others all looked on, unable to say anything.

"**Naruto… why have you summoned me here?**" Ryusei asked. Naruto pointed.

"His ambition is to gain control to the Juubi after sealing all nine biguu into himself. He has seven right now," Naruto said.

"**The juubi must not walk on this world at any cost!**" Ryusei roared loudly, "**You have my full support, as well as those of my brethren. Namikaze Naruto, I pledge the dragon clan to you, command me as you wish**."

"Take down his summons, and await with Hikaru for a combination attack. We're taking him down once and for all," Naruto said as he walked forward, and for every three steps, Madara took a step back.

"You will not defeat me like this," Madara yelled, "I _will_ rule this world! **Kuchiyose: Gedo Mezo!**"

"Now," Naruto whispered as a lance of sand, previously unnoticed, stabbed right through the emerging statue, causing it to be enveloped in a bright flash. Taking that time, Naruto appeared right by Madara, slapping another contract seal on him, taking away his ability to control the statue.

"No!" Madara yelled desperately as the statue glowed brighter. Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed as the mouth opened. Several shots of chakra blasted out to balance the unleashed forces before it began to decline. Taking place in only a few seconds, what had once contained 7 bijuu now only had the first two left. Naruto worked quickly as he weaved through seal after seal.

"Gaara… can you handle Shukaku again?" Naruto asked as Gaara nodded. Having been born with Shukaku inside of him, he had built up a resistance. What was a few dozen more years if it could keep the world safe?

With that, Naruto activated a seal, and managed to capture a brown streak of chakra, sending it hurtling at Gaara. Gaara, on the other hand, flashed through seals as his cloak was torn open, revealing an empty seal. The chakra shot through the seal, rapidly closing in. Naruto then flashed through even more seals as he slammed his palm onto Gaara's now full seal.

"**Fuin!**" Naruto shouted as the gate closed. The only difference was, Shukaku was now completely imprisoned, all its chakra unable to leave. It would never see daylight again, or have any influence on Gaara. Meanwhile, Hikaru and Ryusei engaged in a battle with the giant raven, as it shot large bolts of what appeared to be nothingness at the two legendary summons, who dodged and returned fire with their respective elements. Violet jet of flames and powerful bursts of water and wind were traded for blasts of nothingness and shadow. The shots of chakra danced around, moving at hyperactive speeds, until Naruto redirected the Gedo Mezo. The chakra responded to his call, as they returned to the statue. Only thing was, Naruto now controlled the statue as he lowered it back into the earth, before turning to Madara, who glared back with hatred.

"The Uzumaki clan… you always… managed to fool my plan," Madara gritted before a swirl began to appear. Naruto did a cut gesture as it suddenly stopped. There was a second vortex surrounding the one Madara created as he looked around. Kakashi had his Mangekyou Sharingan active, and was channeling Kamui to stop his escape, even as Hikaru and Ryusei opened up a rain of fire to dance upon Madara. Madara screamed as the fire torched his skin, as the fire continued to spread, covering the area in a blitz of white and purple, before subsiding, leaving all others unharmed. There was a shiny crater in the epicenter, as Madara struggled to move.

"Fool… you forget I still have my own abilities," Madara claimed as his right eye lost the Sharingan pattern, reverting to a full Rinnegan. He had just finished talking as Naruto slammed into Madara, forcing him back. Having lost his eye, he could never use his phase tool again, as Kakashi stopped his own vortex.

"This is the end, Madara," Naruto said as he formed a Rasengan. This time, he expanded it as it formed the four points of the Rasenshuriken. However, the core began to glow softly, before a dark red enveloped the center. Sand came up and enclosed Madara's arms and legs, preventing him from escape.

"Go, Naruto," Gaara said calmly, "You called on his life, and now it is yours."

"Sayonara, for real, Madara. For Konoha, for Theramore, for this world, and for _every_ world," Naruto said, as he threw the disc, "**Katon: Rasenshuriken!**"

There was naught but a bright light, as the disc of firestorm enveloped Madara.

**Ah, finally this chapter's done. Just to let you know, most things were on the spot moments, especially the fight between Madara and Naruto (with help)**

**Also, if any of you want to guess what the Katon: Rasenshuriken is, be my guest, since I doubt any of you have the same idea, at least, I haven't seen another fanfiction that uses elemental Rasengan the way I did the Katon: Rasenshuriken yet.  
**


	24. Leaving Without Regrets

**Author's Note: Alright, let's get the party started! The Konoha arc ends this chapter, and the next… well I need a filler until reaching Frozen Throne. That's all I'm going to say.**

**By the way, sorry about not updating earlier, school's a bitch and with the upcoming end-of-term exams I gotta study, so chapters **_**will**_** come out slow – I'll try to update maybe once every one or two weeks depending on whether I get a. writers block and/or b. time. If I don't have the first but have the second, it might come out faster.**

**Chapter 24: Leaving without regrets**

_A day after the battle with Madara…_

As of right now, Naruto stood by the room to his apartment, looking out from the balcony, as he recalled the battle with Madara. There was something amiss, though he couldn't tell what it was. It seemed as though Madara was not there, but at the same time he was, and was evident by the fact that he _did_ use techniques exclusive to the Mangekyou Sharingan… or did he? Naruto felt a chill run down his spine. The Katon: Rasenshuriken was his ultimate last finisher, combining the cutting edge of the original Rasenshuriken with the firepower of the Katon: Rasengan. In essence, it was Katon: Rasengan enhanced with futon chakra, and was designed to obliterate all that stood there. Yet… he felt as if he had missed something, something important. Sensing a presence, he turned, and was met with the face of Mei.

"Mei-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I felt your disturbance," she said quietly, "And I wanted to know if you're alright."

"I'm…" Naruto had wanted to say he was fine, but knew he was not. He wasn't sure if Madara had died at all anymore, and who best to ask than a kage?

"I'm not sure if Madara is dead or not," Naruto finally spoke up, "And I'm scared, Mei-chan. He knew about us, and now he knew about Jaina-chan and Lina-chan… I don't know what I can do to protect you all…"

"You don't have to worry, Naruto-kun," Mei said, "I _am_ a kage, after all… and those two are powerful in their own rights."

"Against Madara, they might as well as be a pebble against a boulder. _I _might as well as be a pebble if I don't have any help defeating him, and I got three summons that I can use to kill him."

"Please don't underestimate us, Naruto-kun," Mei said softly as she turned and embraced her lover, "We _can_ take care of ourselves."

"I know, it's just…" Naruto replied as he leaned into the embrace, feeling the warmth of her body against his, "sakura, huh?"

"I like the scent of sakura trees," Mei replied, "how did you know which scent was in the soap?"

"I can smell it… it's not good like that if you're against ninjas, you know," Naruto joked as he snuggled deeper into her hair, taking slow, deep breaths, "I like it though…"

"Where we're going now," Mei replied, "No one can track us by scent, isn't that right?"

"No clue," Naruto admitted, "I'm not there long enough to know if there's a tracker clan or individual."

"Don't change the topic, Naruto-kun," Mei continued, "And I know there's something else that got you worried. What is it?"

"I'm resigning my position as jonin of Konoha tomorrow morning," Naruto said as he looked out to the night Konoha, "And I'm not sure if this is… this can be unopposed. Most likely the council will still wreak havoc, and I can't leave right now since Jaina-chan and Lina-chan are tired…"

"Well…" Mei said, trailing off at a loss for words. Not knowing anything about politics here, she said nothing. Naruto continued.

"I mean, I tied up all loose ends with the exception of my blood…" Naruto said, "Apparently they only realized whose blood I have when I revealed to them I was the son of their late Yondaime Hokage, and it wasn't because of his blood that they want me… it was the blood of my mother."

"Uzumaki Kushina…" Mei said, "Her reputation precedes her in Kiri… when I heard your name in the summit for the first time I was genuinely shocked. To my knowledge nobody had survived the attack at Uzushio… or at least any Uzumaki. To know that one escaped was a surprise."

"She didn't escape…" Naruto replied, "She was here long before it happened."

They didn't talk for the next few minutes, content on staying simply by each other's side, until Mei decided to leave, knowing that Naruto needed at least some sleep.

"Good night, Naruto-kun… good luck in that tomorrow," Mei said as she disappeared in a swirl of water, leaving the balcony with only Naruto. He paused, looking at the night sky, before turning into the door, and to his own bedroom.

"Good night, Mei-chan…" he murmured as he fell onto his bed, and fell asleep at last.

As Naruto woke up, he felt a weight on his chest. Wait… not one weight… two weights…

He cracked an eye open, seeing fiery red hair strands in front of him, before realizing what the two weights were. Jaina and Lina were lying on top of him, snuggling in, and apparently very happy judging from their smiles. He smiled, before realizing a few problems. Once, they were lying on him, meaning he couldn't wiggle his way out without waking them up from their peaceful slumber. Two, and more importantly, they were pressing quite uncomfortably… or comfortably… into his… region. _That… is so not good…_ he thought frantically as he tried to pry himself out without waking them up. _How did they get here anyways?_

Thinking quickly, he quickly flared some chakra, just enough that he could diffuse it throughout his apartment, before flashing out. The two fell onto the soft bed, still asleep. He sighed in relief as he quickly took a shower, coming back out five minutes later and prepared to jump out the window, before he sensed the two waking up. He quickly created a clone before he disappeared silently. As the two came out, they saw the Naruto-clone, who motioned for them to sit down.

"Wait a few moments, Jaina-chan, Lina-chan," Naruto said, "the original has a few things to deal with in the council. He should be back sometimes soon."

"The council again?" Jaina asked, exasperated, "This has been going on since we arrived…"

"Can't help it, shinobis are weapons of the village," Naruto shrugged helplessly, "The fact that I'm the jinchuriki of the most powerful demon in existence currently plus the fact that I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage _and_ Uzumaki Kushina makes me even more valuable… what pompous assholes…"

Lina giggled as she heard the last comment, "That wasn't nice, Naruto."

"So? Who cares what those old farts think?" Naruto snorted, "The only one there I truly respect is Hiashi, while baa-chan is the Hokage, so she doesn't count. And don't get me started on the civilian council – they suck shit. And fuck, there goes the plan again."

"What…?" Jaina asked, confused.

"Naruto's gonna have an all-out war agains the council now…" the clone mumbled before sitting in a lotus position, "Better gather senjutsu chakra first…"

"Clones have independent thoughts?" Jaina asked Lina as the clone cracked an eye open.

"Yeah, we do…" the clone replied before closing his eyes again. There was a sudden breeze as the window shattered. The clone, without even moving, whispered two words.

"Bad idea…" Naruto whispered before disappearing suddenly, behind the two masked ninja, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Hand over those two," was the brusque reply that first gave as Naruto knocked him out. The second, however, responded with a powerful back kick which Naruto dodged, and proceeded to create seals.

"Iwa will not stand for this!" the ninja shouted before Naruto silenced him, permanently, with a kunai to his neck, as Lina and Jaina watched in shock at the brutality and winced as the blood sprayed out of the wound. Naruto paid it no mind, however, as he turned around.

"Stay back," Naruto warned as his Rinnegan activated, and a cloak of white surrounded him. Within seconds, he rushed out of the room in a streak of yellow, before returning with two more unconscious people in his arms.

"Konoha…" Naruto muttered, "Better inform the boss of this…"

"Wait, Konoha? What does this village have to do with this? I thought he said Iwa?" Jaina asked.

"No, I recognize this person," Naruto said, gesturing to the one he was holding with his right arm, "He's definitely Konoha. Wait here, and if anything comes by or this guy wakes up, flare your pendant."

With that said, the Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow as the two women sat down, still in shock over what happened.

In the council room, as Naruto sat listening on what the council wanted, there was a sudden flash of yellow as his clone appeared, who dumped a body down onto the floor and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto paused, processing the information, before he glared at the council.

"What is the meaning of this?" both Naruto and the council asked, though Naruto growled more than asked as Naruto picked the body up and stripped the face mask off.

"This man, along with 3 others, were found attacking my apartment and trying to incapacitate or eliminate Jaina-chan and Lina-chan. I know this guy, he was on my team a year ago, and now I want to know: who ordered them to assassinate the two women?" Naruto asked calmly as he looked at the whole council. All the councilors sat still, unmoving, as some pondered on why, and others… not so much. Naruto narrowed his eyes at two of them, as he noted that their posture seemed different, as if they were nervous.

"Yes, councilor, what is it you wish to say?" Naruto asked as he stared at the two, who looked back while trying not to fidget. Tsunade had enough.

"Did I not tell you not to take action against those two?" Tsunade asked impatiently, "And yet you've gone behind my back and done this… Do I even want to know what else you've done?"

"It doesn't matter; the Namikaze blood must stay!" one of them suddenly shouted, "ANBU, take him down and put him away!"

ANBU did appear, though they didn't take any action. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the man.

"Right… you thought you could order ANBU around…" Naruto asked rhetorically, "And on top of that, you wanted to order them to arrest me, who one has done nothing wrong… I think, and two, was nominated for ANBU captain by not one, hell not two but _three_ ANBU commanders, one of which was Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, and the other Yamato, and yet you try to tell them to arrest me on the charge that _my_ blood must not leave the village?

You disgust me. Everyone has a right to do whatever he wants as long as he does not break the law. You, however, have. ANBU, take him away."

There was no protests as the ANBU converged on the councilor, as promptly dragged him away as he pleaded for mercy. Naruto shook his head.

"Anyone else want to challenge my position on this matter? I'm always itching for a fight," Naruto started again as no one said anything anymore, as the man was the instigator of the meeting in the first place, "If you don't hold your silence forever, I need to get back to pack and write my resignation letter."

"I do not think there's any point in holding Naruto here," Shibi said as he looked at Tsunade, "Although he is currently ruled by emotion, I doubt he is as controlled by it as we think."

"I concur," Shikaku muttered, "Troublesome…"

"Is there no objections? Let the meeting be adjourned then," Tsunade asked, before turning to Naruto, "I was hoping you'd change your mind, but… I guess that'll never happen. Come here, there's something I want to show you, something that belonged to my grandmother. Your mother was a ninja of Konoha the whole time, but not my grandmother."

As she said this, they disappeared in swirls of leaves and wind, appearing where Tsunade had lived. They walked through the mansion in silence as they looked upon the statues of Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito. Tsunade reached down and placed her palm on a stone tablet, before pushing her chakra in. With a cloud of smoke, a hitai-ate appeared, old, but nonetheless shining, its symbol, alien to all but the ones remembering.

"This was the symbol of Uzushiogakure, once belonging to my grandmother. I don't think she'll mind you having it… and it might give you something to remember us by, and remembering your parents by…"

"…" Naruto said nothing as his eyes glistened with tears, before hugging Tsunade, "Arigatou, baa-chan, arigatou…."

"Cut it, brat," Tsunade said half-heartedly as she patted him on the back, "Now, get packing, I'm sure your girls are waiting for you."

"Hai… Tsunade-sama," Naruto said before turning, and walking away, "I'll try to keep in contact with the village."

That was the last she ever heard of him as he waved and disappeared in a flash of light. As Naruto reappeared in his apartment, he looked around, seeing no one there.

"Jaina-chan? Lina-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked around, before seeing a note on the table.

_Gone out walking. Should be back in a moment._

Naruto relaxed when he saw the note, before taking it and walking back into his room. He had stuff to pack, and more importantly, he needed to plan a few things in advance. A few scrolls were taken out as he inspected each of them, checking if they had any contents. He paused as he looked at a single one, which had the kanji for 'Forbidden'. His own Forbidden Scroll which was mainly used to study a counter against Kabuto's Edo Tensei and other possible kinjutsus that Akatsuki might use. He considered destroying it, before shaking his head and sealing it away. He might need it again someday when there was more trouble. As he packed, he also took hold of the headband Tsunade gave him, and, pausing in the middle of his packing, and with scrolls strewn about, he placed it on where he once had the leaf insignia, and tied it around his head, letting the loose bit fall like his old one did. Sensing the door open, he paused his packing as he stood up and walked out of his room, meeting the two.

"Hi," he said casually as he walked even closer and, all of a sudden, swept both of them off their feet, eliciting yelps of surprise, "Miss me much?"

"Can you put me down please…?" Lina asked meekly, "As much I would like you holding me like this, it's making me dizzy…"

"Same…" Jaina replied as Naruto placed them down, looking a bit sheepish, "Sorry, I'll be more careful. How was the walk?"

"They were glaring at us for no reason…" Lina began but Jaina cut her off.

"Lina, I think it's because they're looking for a culprit to blame for Naruto's departure… since it's not Mei, it could only be us."

"Again with the prejudice…" Naruto sighed, "Never mind that, we're going to leave without them noticing. I've already put this apartment up to baa-chan for sell, all that's left is to get your keys back and our stuff packed. I don't need to bring a separate bed do I?"

"Well… it _is_ quite comfortable… more comfortable than the beds we have anyways…" Lina said, "Can I have one too?"

"Well… you can have this one then," Naruto said, "I don't want to attract attention when we leave…"

"Speaking of that, how _will_ we leave?" Jaina asked curiously as Naruto replied, walking back into his room.

"Hiraishin."

"Leaving so soon without a goodbye?" Kakashi's voice suddenly floated through the air as Naruto looked back. A shadow materialized itself out of the wall as Kakashi stood there, hands in his pockets and looking bored.

"Stealth is what we do, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, "Don't worry, I'll complete that last mission of assassinating Yakushi Kabuto, rest assured."

"That's not what I meant, Naruto," Kakashi said as he sighed, "But I doubt anything I say will persuade you to stay, so, Ja ne! Here's a present from me too, I see Tsunade-sama has given you a hitai-ate of Uzushio."

"Nani?" Naruto asked as Kakashi handed him a small packet, and as Naruto opened it, he saw a pendant.

"It was something your mother used to wear often. When she died, I took it before anyone could raid the bodies," Kakashi explained as Naruto opened it up. It was a picture of Kushina and Minato, together, smiling on their wedding day.

"I…" Naruto was at a loss for words, and Kakashi patted his head, causing Naruto to growl in annoyance as Kakashi laughed, remembering that from a long time ago.

"You know, growing tall must be in your genes," Kakashi smiled, "Your father had always been taller than me even at the end of my growth, and now you're taller than I am. Minato-sensei and Kushina-san must be proud of you."

"…Domo arigatou, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said as he stowed it away into a personal seal on his shoulder, "Demo… what will you have to remember them by?"

"The village, of course," Kakashi crinkled his eye, "They gave their life to protect this village and ensure that we live our life to the fullest. In sorts, I think they still reside here, in the heart of everyone. They will always be here, with us… with you. I'm sure they'll agree with what you're doing, Naruto. They always believed in following the heart and not the shinobi code, both of them."

"I see," Naruto said after a small silence, "Ano… I need to finish packing… then I might pay Hiashi-sama and Hinata-chan a final visit, before I leave…"

"I'll inform him of your eminent arrival then," Kakashi said as he waved, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto standing by the hallway, with the two women looking at him in concern, not hearing the conversation.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Jaina asked as Naruto showed her the pendant. She opened it, and saw the image.

"That's… that's your father and mother, right?" Jaina asked softly as Naruto nodded.

"The only picture I will have of them…" Naruto whispered, "Due to Iwa's hatred, they were never able to be officially married, though everyone knew they were together. They had very little picture, and to protect my safety they were forced to destroy what little remained… This is all I have to remind myself of them…"

Jaina knew that feeling, as the war started she was never able to see her father, when the war ended, she was sent off to Dalaaran, and as this war started he was away with the Kul Tiras, and now she wasn't even sure if he was still alive or not… hopefully he was, as not only did she want her father, she also wanted to introduce Naruto to him. Of course, that was provided he knew where she was. (**hehehe…**)

As she embraced him, she gently whispered, "You got something of them now, right? You got something to remember them by now, right?"

And as Naruto leaned into the embrace, he quietly whispered as well, "Yeah… I guess…"

They remained like that for a few moments, as Lina joined in, holding Naruto as he slid down onto the floor, eyes closed. Eventually, they separated, though Jaina and Lina were reluctant to let go of him, until he explained he needed to pack. They then let him go, but followed him into his room.

"Whoa…" Lina exclaimed, looking at the mess, "Did you blow a storm around here or something?"

"No…" Naruto said slowly, "I had to make sure I take everything I need with me in case. That reminds me… where is it…"

The two women watched in curiosity as Naruto pulled up a floorboard and took three scrolls out.

"Some of the more deadly stuff was stored here like my father's fuinjutsu scrolls, some of the more dangerous techniques, and of course, some of my own," Naruto explained, holding each of them up for identification. Jaina saw yet two more floorboards overturned, and turned to look at them.

"Those?" Naruto asked, gesturing to them, "One of them was designed for a specific scroll… I might show you later but it's sort of a village secret that I copied when they weren't looking. The other had scrolls that's filled with the blades and weapons I use and spare ones that I might need later on. I might as well as take them out anyways since I'll probably need it there."

"And each scroll can store how many…?" Jaina asked as Naruto stopped for a moment.

"Um… each scroll can hold twenty items… each item is a scroll which held twenty boxes of weapons… each box has around 10 kunai in it, 30 shurikens in it, 4 trench blades in it, or 1000 exploding tags… I have four scrolls of kunais, and ten scrolls of shurikens, eight scrolls of exploding tag, and a scroll of trench blades… so… whoa…"

"I don't like the sound of that…" Jaina commented as Naruto looked at her.

"I have in total 400 kunai, 6000 shuriken, 80 trench knives, and… let's call it enough explosives to level Mount Hyjal, shall we? Why do I even bother with making that many weapons is beyond me…" Naruto muttered, ignoring the looks of surprises from Jaina and Lina.

"Isn't that a bit… overkill?" Jaina asked hesitantly as Naruto shrugged.

"Tenten has around… oh no one knows anymore how much weapons she has on her at any time," Naruto sighed, "With the war going on, we needed as many weapons as possible, and I was lucky enough to be selected for weapon smithing."

Jaina could only raise her eyebrows at the strangeness of the world. Although she had been living with the one described as the "number one most unpredictable ninja", she was still surprised by their habits. Naruto finally packed the final scroll away as he stood up.

"Now to find baa-chan and tell her we're leaving… hope no one sees us on our way out…" Naruto said as he grabbed the two by their waist and teleported right into Tsunade's office.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled, but it wasn't Tsunade there. It was Kakashi as he turned around.

"Ah, Naruto," Kakashi said as he smiled, "Tsunade-sama is away on the meeting with the other nations, and left me in charge here."

"Oh… Souka…" Naruto said as he looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Maa, don't get down like that Naruto," Kakashi smiled, though everyone could see how his eyes betrayed his real emotions, "You're sort of weird when you look down. Wherever you are, I'm sure you'll be able to help them like you did with everyone here."

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied as he took out another headband, a old, tatty blue Konoha headband, "Give this to Iruka-sensei, will you?"

"Why don't you go see him yourself and say your final farewell?" Kakashi asked as Naruto looked away.

"The memorial stone is going to have a lot of people, Kakashi-sensei… I won't be able to leave like that without an explanation. Tell them I'm away on an S-ranked mission… and a few months later report me missing, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto replied as Kakashi nodded.

"I'm sure he would've wanted to hear your farewells personally, Naruto… but I guess you have a point, he would've wanted you to be happy as well…" Kakashi said as he turned around, "Well… I guess this is it…"

"Hai, sensei," Naruto said as they took each others hands and shook, "Sayonara… Kakashi-sensei…"

Then, in a bright flash of yellow, the three were gone, leaving only Kakashi. No one saw the tears that crept out of Kakashi's single eye, as he turned and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving an echoing voice behind.

_Sayonara… Naruto… my student…_

**Theramore Castle**

Sylvanas was just finishing inspecting the arrows when a bright flash blinded her, even as she raised her arm to cover her eyes instinctively, while readying her bow. When the light died down, however, she saw the three.

"Jaina! Lina! Naruto!" Sylvanas exclaimed, "You're done with your trip?"

"Yeah… finally," Naruto said as he turned a bit, "I've severed the last remaining connections with the shinobi world now…"

"So…" Sylvanas trailed off as she saw the other two's looks at Naruto, "I guess it can't be helped then… what will you do here?"

"I can help with some of the work still you know," Naruto replied, "I'm just a little down from leaving, I'll be fine in a few days… once I get my bed up."

"Comfy bed…" Lina said dreamily as Jaina looked at her strangely.

"Right… she's obsessed with the bed…" she said carefully and slowly, "I think you should let her use the bed instead, Naruto…"

"I think so too…" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow, before shaking it off, "Once I'm over this, can I get the troops to assemble?"

"Why…?" Jaina asked as Naruto looked back.

"I noticed that the Scourge, the undead, uses troops en masse, and it's pretty much an observation that anyone can see," Naruto said, "But, your… um, our troops, uses brute force to attack them, which makes it rather… inefficient. I would suggest a hybrid with a focus more on speed and accuracy, as well as upgrading the armor."

"I don't see a lot of problems with the way they fight though…" Sylvanas remarked as Naruto shook his head.

"There isn't. It's just that if there's a more efficient way of doing something, why the hell not use it?" Naruto said as he hugged Jaina and Lina, "I'll bring your stuff to your rooms, Jaina-chan, Lina-chan. Is there a training ground built yet Sylvanas-chan?"

"Yes…" Sylvanas said slowly as she looked at Naruto warily, "Why?"

"Letting my emotions out," Naruto said cryptically as he disappeared in a whirlwind, appearing on the top floor in an instant, depositing their things, before once more disappearing in search of the place.

"Well… I should know better than to run amok next time…" Naruto mumbled, "I should've asked Sylvanas-chan for directions first… Hey!"

The soldier turned, unsure if the weird person was talking to him as Naruto hurried up, "You know where the training grounds are?"

"Oh, that?" the soldier asked as he pointed down a particular direction, "It's around 400 yards that way."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he disappeared in a swirl of wind, leaving the soldier gaping. Said soldier then snapped out of his shock, before heading back to the training grounds. He had a feeling everything's going to get real interesting, real soon.

As Naruto arrived, he took a look, and was amazed by what he saw at the grounds. Although it was essentially just a flat ground where soldiers could practice, Sylvanas had taken it a step further by having various landscapes by the entire region, such as mountainous, plains, and even a river and lake. As Naruto watched, two soldiers, looking at the strange person, decided to take things into their own hands.

"What the hell? This place ain't for wimps, kid," the leading soldier said. At 5ft 8, he was considerably tall and well built, "This is for soldiers, you ain't a soldier by your build."

"Not exactly…" Naruto said, trying to find an excuse fast, "I'm employed by Lady Proudmoore as one of her guards."

"A kid for security details? Has she gone mad?" the leading soldier barked a laugh, "Kid, no one's going to believe you."

"Unfortunately…" Naruto mumbled, before the soldier looked at him.

"Wait a minute… I know you… you're the so-called "new guy" that was kicking ass all over the place!"

"Wha…?" Naruto was at a complete lost as the soldier stood against him, glaring up. A soldier nudged him, hard, even as he stood his place against the shorter soldiers.

"You're the kid that made us look bad," the soldier replied, "Out of nowhere, you popped up, and began decimating the Scourge and Horde waves after waves… you're making us all look bad… what the hell is your problem having to do that?"

"Isn't it the job of a soldier to do whatever he can…?" Naruto said slowly, trying to reason with him. His first reaction was to retort hotly, though Kakashi had always taught him the importance of information, thus he withheld his comments until the next one came.

"How would you feel if someone popped out of nowhere and made us look bad like that?" the soldier said, "Hell, I bet it's only something the higher-ups cooked up to boost moral… tell you what, it ain't working! I bet I can take you down in a single punch! I bet you haven't even been through as much as any of us have!"

"That's it…? You're jealous that I'm killing more?" Naruto said incredulously, before glaring back full force. Being 6ft 5, he was a heck lot taller than the man, and as he glared back even the soldier had to stand back a bit, "Do you even know how it feels to take lives? Because if you don't, you're going to be saying those things…

I know their origins. They aren't reincarnated dead… they're literally living beings who lost their minds… and yet you think killing them is like slaughtering animals? This isn't a game of who can kill more, who can defeat more, or who can gain the greater glory…" Naruto said back, his rage now flaring up, as is his chakra, whipping around in strands of blue. Various people gasped at the power outage he was giving out.

"I've been through way worse than you have… but if you want humiliation that badly…" Naruto said darkly, with the attention of everyone gathered around the four now, "Then come at me with all you got."

"Your death, kid," the soldier said, ignoring the atmosphere, as he sent a powerful, but slow right hook at Naruto, who stood still and let the soldier punch him. To everyone's surprise, Naruto didn't even flinch as he looked back.

"That's it? That's what you call a punch?" Naruto laughed, "I've been punched harder by a girl _my_ age! She sent my flying over three hundred feet, yet you can't even make me budge.

So now, it's my turn."

As soon as Naruto said that, he disappeared, slamming his fist into the man's stomach, sending him tumbling end over end. The man struggled to get back up as Naruto moved forward, his eyes bleeding red from the raw emotion and a hint of Kyubi's chakra. Despite his new control, the combination of extreme emotion plus the chakra still left it malevolent enough to make it red once more.

"Do not presume to know what lives are like when you take them, because you won't until the day you die," Naruto said solemnly, "If you think you know, you. Are. An. Idiot."

"You have no right to judge me…" the soldier gasped out, blood on his mouth, "Have you ever taken a soul?"

"Yeah, I have," Naruto replied, "I took my first life when I was twelve. Under orders."

"Wha…?" the soldier was the one astounded now, "That's…"

"That's the precise reason why Lady Proudmoore deigned me one of her guards; not just that my age is similar to hers but also the fact that I know these things. I came here to let out some steam, yet this happens…"

"What…?"

"Meet me here two days from now, tell your company to come too," Naruto said cryptically before turning around and disappearing into the forest, "I think I got Jaina's permission in any case…"

The group of soldiers were stunned by the seemingly random outburst except for two who had just entered the grounds, Jaina seeing the fields that Sylvanas mentioned along with said person, here to display the fields. As the soldiers looked back, they suddenly stiffened and bowed.

"Lady Proudmoore!" they chanted in unison as Jaina bowed back slightly, "We were not expecting you to be back so soon."

"It's fine…" Jaina said before the soldier that got hit asked.

"Lady Proudmoore… I think you saw the entire thing, correct?"

"Yes, I have, and I must say, I'm quite ashamed of your actions," Jaina replied sternly, "I _did_ request him as a security detail, though he did more than that. He's my friend, and I know his history well enough that anything we've faced so far is comparatively nothing for him."

"Ma'am?" the soldier asked, confused, as Jaina shook her head.

"It is not my place to tell you his story, but do be here by the time he designated you. I have gotten approval from your commander for him to assist in your training."

"Ma'am… if I am to be so bold as to ask?" the soldier piped up as Jaina turned around, about to leave, "What will he be teaching us then?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea," Jaina was about to say more but a sudden gust of wind blasted over them. Overhead, a flock of birds left their perch even as a bright light flashed, and a blaze of bright **(Note 1, see end of chapter)** fire roared in the shape of a dragon. The soldiers stood still at the display of power.

"I faced a guy who could launch fire dragons hot enough to make it not just white but bright…?" the soldier muttered, "I'm never doing that again…"

Jaina sighed even as she saw Lina moving to the forest, concern evident on her face, as Jaina moved away to look at the administrative work that Sylvanas couldn't solve on her own. There was a lot, and she wanted it over with as soon as possible so life could be a bit easier.

**Naruto**

Naruto had just begun to leap through the forest when he felt a mental tug, similar to those when the Kyubi tried to talk to him. Without thinking much of it, he stopped, created two clones that served as lookout, and dove into his mind.

"Kyubi?" Naruto asked, "What did you want?"

It was not Kyubi's voice that answered him, nor was it from the cage.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

**Finally, I got this done. The next chapter will come out as soon as possible. And before you ask or comment, yes I know, this was made up of random ideas that just popped up until the very ending, or at least the meeting. Review if you wish, give me some constructive criticism is better. Can anyone guess who the person is? :D **

**Note 1: The bright fire dragon, in my statement, is the hottest possible fire the Karyuu Endan is capable of. For example, there's orange fire, where its just normal, yellow is hotter, blue is very hot, white is crazy, and bright means that it's so powerful it can't be described as a color anymore.**


	25. Beginning Anew

**Author's Note: Oops, I forgot Er'ryl, he'll make an appearance this chapter, my bad.**

**Since this chapter's posted as soon as I'm done with it, I've not had the time to double check if everything's consistent and high enough quality... hopefully it will and does not offend any of you readers . If it does just tell me and I'll try to make a compromise in the other chapters. And, time to read the story! I've wasted enough time trash talking anyways.  
**

**Disclaimer: Warcraft, Naruto, and related things do not belong to me – heck, not even most of the storyline belong to me, I just edited the bits in.**

_Last time, in Leaving without Regrets:_

_It was not Kyubi who responded, nor was the voice from the cage._

"_Ohayo, Naruto-kun."_

**Chapter 25: Beginning Anew  
**

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Uchiha Itachi-san?" Naruto asked politely as he faced Itachi, the Sharingan spinning madly, "Last time I saw you was in the genjutsu, and I doubt you came around _now_ of all times just to chat."

"Hai, you are right, Naruto-kun," Itachi said, before a smile creased his lips, "I see you have made acquaintance with Ichigo."

"Hai," Naruto replied, "I'm still surprised your summon was of the phoenix, though. I've always thought it was the raven or the crow, but I'm glad it's not the case."

"Of course, deception _is_ our weapon, after all," Itachi said, "But that is not my, yours, or indeed, our main concern. You're right, Madara _is_ finally dead after that shot. He had no more chakra to support himself, and through my Sharingan, and seen through your eyes, I know that it is him."

"So?" Naruto asked, "I guess that's a good thing, right? What is there to worry about?"

"If he is like me, and I'm very sure if it, he will have implanted a portion of his consciousness into Sasuke," Itachi explained, "Which means that Sasuke will also have access to every single Sharingan's techniques, with the exception of Izanagi."

"Well…" Naruto said after a while of thinking, "Is this the part where your hidden powers come into play?"

"You've grown smarter, Naruto-kun," Itachi said, "Hai, you're right. I left a portion of my powers in you, more specifically powers that belong to the Uchiha clan."

"And…?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow, "Does that mean your Sharingan is going to be combined with my Rinnegan?"

As nice as that sounds, he did not think it was right, nor helpful. Itachi probably saw the emotion as he smiled slightly, once more.

"No, Naruto-kun. My power means that you will also have access, albeit limited, to the techniques of the Sharingan at my disposal as well. As you hold the Rinnegan and thus was the originator of the Sharingan itself, I have no doubts that you can use those techniques. But that is not the main point. For a long time I have known Madara was able to use Izanagi, and with no doubt left instructions for Sasuke to acquire the powers of a Senju or Uzumaki," Itachi continued, "Therefore, my greatest gift for you is not the power of the Uchiha, but rather my knowledge and power on _locking away_ the very powers that he and I possess. With this, you should have a far easier time dealing with Sasuke, even if he is a death knight."

"And how will this work?" Naruto asked skeptically as Itachi closed his eyes, opening to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"My powers will be transferred now, but after that I will cease to exist except as a memory," Itachi explained as the Mangekyou Sharingan began to spin, "But, in the end, I believe it is worth it. I believe in you, Naruto-kun, and so does many other people. Ichigo, Ryuusei, Gamabunta, Jiraiya-sama, Pein, Konan, Yondaime-sama, Sandaime-sama, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san… many people believe in you, Naruto-kun, and I think you will be able to do it as well. Sayonara, Naruto-kun."

With that, Itachi activated his ability as the power coursed through Naruto's body, causing him to convulse in pain, even if he was in his mindscape. He felt his eyes began to burn, even as fires hotter than anything he had ever seen before burst forth, before flickering off. The moon turned red before it disappeared, and even an exoskeleton began to form before he could begin to make sense of what was happening. It wasn't until it ended, that Naruto regained his senses. With that, he heard a final note.

"Though I have given those powers to you, Naruto-kun, they are not free. You _must_ master them before you can try to use them effectively just ask everything else is."

"Hai…" Naruto said before his mind faded, and he returned to the real world. The two clones had barely moved, as he estimated that barely a minute had passed. As he dispelled his clones, he took note of the flaring of signatures, before he felt a rush of power through him. Without thinking, he snapped his hands into seals, before roaring a giant, bright, fiery dragon up into the sky, scattering birds and carving a way through air, creating a shockwave that shook the trees for dozens of meters.

"Whoa…" Naruto breathed out as he saw the dragon roar before exploding in a wave of fire that scattered in every single direction. Just then, he felt the signature of Lina come around.

"Lina-chan?" Naruto asked as he turned around to meet the concerned face of Lina, "What's going on?"

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Lina asked while looking up, "That was a powerful fire blast…"

"You thought I let that out because I'm angry?" Naruto asked, "No, that was something else, something that gave me even more power to protect those precious to me, like you."

Lina gained a pink shade as Naruto took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry, it's nothing… that was a gift someone gave me, to make me stronger…"

"Okay, if you insist…" Lina said reluctantly, though she remained in his arms, liking the warm feeling inside. Naruto simply held her in silence, taking in her scent, before pulling her off, much to her displeasure, though he explained.

"I need to master some new techniques, Lina-chan, let me create a few clones first," Naruto explained before creating close to two hundred clones who all rushed off, what appeared to be the Rinnegan active. Lina, however, saw a difference – there was a pinwheel in the center.

"Naruto, did your Rinnegan change?" Lina asked as Naruto turned, confused.

"It's got like a pinwheel shape in it now," Lina clarified as Naruto created another clone and had it activate the Rinnegan. It was true, there was the shape of Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan inside it, similar to what Madara had though different in the fact that the pattern extended the whole way, and there was no red in it. As he watched, however, he noticed that the Rinnegan seemed to be much sharper than he had realized before. It seemed as if the Rinnegan had truly melded with the Sharingan, though he also noted briefly that it hurts sometimes when he activated it now, though he suspects that it would be over once he got used to it.

"Lina-chan, that is one of the gifts that friend gave me…" Naruto said quietly, "Though… I'm not sure if he should've. Like I said, power is something we earn, not take… this almost seems like taking his powers for free even if I have to work to learn the abilities."

"Well… what abilities are there?" Lina asked as Naruto turned.

"Power up one of your moves Lina," Naruto said, "That involves chakra maneuvering."

"Okay…" Lina said before she flashed through seals at a slow pace, before smoke began to smolder on the grass, eventually bursting into fire which Naruto put out with a simple water technique.

"Alright, so not everything is in – I can't copy things as I want, nor can I suggest thoughts…"

"Suggest… thoughts?" Lina asked as Naruto smiled wryly.

"I was about to suggest the move you _really_ wanted to learn – **Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu**," Naruto explained, "But it seemed as if you couldn't hear the message, and I couldn't copy the way you created that fire, even if I already know the move, though I could anticipate it based on the seal order but that's for another day…"

"You lost me," Lina said bluntly as Naruto picked her up and stood.

"It's okay, that was me talking to me, and by the way you can dispel now," Naruto said as the clone he instructed cancelled itself out as well. Naruto then leapt back out the forest at insane speeds, Lina clinging for dear life wondering when Naruto had gained such a speed boost.

"Naruto, when did you get so fast?" Lina yelled, "You're faster than a frostsaber, and that's saying something!"

"How do you even know a frostsaber's top speed anyways?" Naruto asked curiously as Lina looked back at him, her pale blue eyes shining.

"During the battle, there were some wild frostsabers that Malfurion asked to aid in the battle, and I was able to see one mere moments before it leapt onto an Abomination and tearing it apart. I swear, frostsabers look so fearsome at that point, though they seem so tame, like Er'ryl."

"Er'ryl's still young comparatively to most frostsbers Lina-chan," Naruto reminded her, "Well, soon he's going to get a lot bigger though, and I'm going to have to release him into this wood when leaving him around here or else he's going to suffocate in the castle. I doubt confined spaces are good for frostsabers."

"No, I don't think so either," Lina commented back as she nestled into his arms, "What about Mei?"

"What?" Naruto replied, confused, "You mean Mei-chan?"

"Yeah, how are you…" Lina never finished the sentence as Naruto accelerated.

"I'll bring her here as well," Naruto replied, "Look, I know you don't like the idea of it, and I doubt neither does Jaina-chan, but… it's not fair that she's also given her heart to me, and I just shrug her off…"

"I know but…" Lina began.

"How did get onto that line of thinking anyways?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Just wondering," Lina replied quickly, a little hastily as well as Naruto shrugged and then teleported away to the front of the castle.

"Well, we're here," Naruto announced as the guards took notice.

"Lady Inverse!" the guards said as the knelt in front of her, "Are you alright milady?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," Lina said, a bit harrowed as she straightened her robe before gliding away once more, leaving Naruto there, "I'll see you later then Naruto, I got to help Jaina with the paperwork."

"Okay…" Naruto said, before looking at the guards blankly, "There's paperwork here too?"

"You don't know the gist of it," the guards replied as Naruto shrugged, bid them farewell, and teleported away in a tornado, leaving the guards speechless. One looked at the other.

"Do you think… he's more powerful than Lady Proudmoore? He manipulated the very element to teleport, while she has to inscribe a mana runic circle…"

"Let's… not think about that," the guard said, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that the young adult was more powerful than he was.

When Naruto returned to his own chamber, he began to unseal his belongings, while Er'ryl leapt onto his shoulder and nestled there as Naruto absentmindedly tickled Er'ryl's chin as well.

"Ohayo… had a good nap?" Naruto said in good humor as Er'ryl simply growled in contentment, even as Naruto unsealed the last of his things, before finally settling down.

"In hindsight, perhaps I shouldn't have asked Jaina-chan if I could train those men…" Naruto grumbled, having no experience at teaching large masses and instead had only taught Team Ebisu briefly as a favor for Konohamaru, much to Ebisu's delight, discontent, and complete and utter terror. He smiled a bit at the memory, before working. First off, he needed to reorganize the troops first, as he scribbled down ideas furiously, and for close to half an hour he looked over and made any corrections to the lists he had made, before he smiled to himself once more as he looked down on the sheet.

He had completely reorganized the structure, though he doubt Jaina would approve until he got the general's and Sylvanas' approval. It was not Sylvanas' that worried him, as he was quite familiar with her but the general which he had only met on occasions, and acknowledged his superiority in the subject. With that, he once more left in the tornado, though he brought Er'ryl with him, to let him run around in the wild first.

As for the general, he had just finished his inspection of the troops quarters when a sudden blur passed him, only to stop and leap back, revealing Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto," the general said, bowing slightly, "I presume there is something you wish to discuss?"

"Well, it's like this, General Northstrong," Naruto said sheepishly, finally figuring out how strange his situation is. Not one to stop when an idea is out, however, he continued, "I uh… got some ideas for rearranging the armies, as I noticed the inefficiency when dealing with the undead, or indeed the Orc when they attempted guerilla warfare, and I would like you opinion on them?"

"Let me see," the general said as he took the piece of paper from Naruto and looked at it. What he saw was a complete reorganization of the army, however, and though he had his doubts, he continued to take a look until he reached the part with training details. After several minutes, he decided to roll it up and simply replied to Naruto.

"I'll think about it," and left, leaving Naruto standing, sort of expecting the reaction. After about 2 minutes, Naruto shrugged and left. As for the general, as he got back to his quarters, he unrolled the slip again and read it over. In short, Naruto had wanted to change the divisions labor work completely, with what appeared to be divisions similar to where he came from. High Elven archers were reassigned as the cavalry instead, and also worked as special hunter-killer divisions to eliminate targets far too hard for the normal army to chase, rather than as backup for the rifleman. He had also suggested more focus on speed for the general army rather than strength, and even requested a unit of around 100 to 130 men, though he did not suggest why, though he also had a unit of 200 men that he proposed be elite guards. Though the entire description was quite vague, though the general had understood the gist of it, and began to set about writing a proposal to Jaina. He liked the idea, and though he did not meet Naruto that many times, records of his ability had been taken by his soldiers and he had analyzed those thoroughly, and he liked the outcomes. Now all he needed to do was draft a proposal, read it over, and present it to Jaina, though he highly suspected that Jaina would accept in any case, and also suspected that they're romantically involved, though to what extent he wasn't sure. In any case…

**Two days after**

Naruto stood in the field, his jacket off and only in his armor, while stretching. _Here's to see if I truly have what it takes to lead, I guess…_Naruto thought as he saw the general walk towards him.

"General, how may I be of service?" Naruto inquired as he stood up. The general looked at him for a few second, before a small grin creased his face.

"Congratulations, Naruto Namikaze, you have been appointed as the coordinator of the training program you have proposed, and approved by Ranger-General Windrunner, Lady Proudmoore, and I," the general said as he handed a piece of parchment, "Your task begins when the company you requested arrives."

Just then, the men he had briefly fought two days ago came into view, followed by the rest of the company.

"Alright, we're here, what do you want now?" the man from before said as Naruto frowned.

"I've received orders from the Generals to train you in the arts of combat," Naruto clarified, "I do not want _any_ disobedience or insubordination here, am I clear?"

With that, Naruto released a bit of his killing intent, causing them all to freeze up.

"You've all been through war, through skirmishes, through death, through pain," Naruto started off, "But throughout all this, are you really soldiers, or are you warriors? Those two are different.

In my old village, we called our soldiers shinobis, assassins, killers in the night. We were taught to eliminate our emotions, that it wasn't important.

In a way, it's right. Lock away your emotions during battle, but never let it be taken away from you. Emotions define what a human is, and without it, we are nothing more than mindless animals with fancy clothes. Eliminate emotions during battle, but keep it during all other times. You are soldiers, fighting a war. Wars are changing, flowing, and it will never be the same in any two battles. Thus, you will be forced to adapt to the rhythm of the fight. You must find a balance with which you can fight the battles that come your way, and that's what we will be working on.

My job here is not to help you with your techniques or form, though we will be working on those from time to time, but my main job is to help you find your balance. I _will_ say this, though: from my experience, brute strength is not the key to winning; speed is. With speed, you can get closer to your enemy faster. With speed, you can attack more enemies. With speed, you can dodge the enemy attacks better. This is what I will be training you in, but the rest is up to you."

With that, Naruto reigned in his killing intent, causing the company to breathe out a sigh of relief. A random man called out from the crowd, however.

"Uhh… Mr…? Namikaze, if I may ask then, what is your style, or balance?" he asked as Naruto smiled.

"Good question," Naruto said, "My style… is a lack of style."

There were murmurs of confusion across many faces, though one or two showed recognition, and Naruto stored those faces for later.

"What I mean is, my style revolves around unpredictability, to use tactics that no others will expect. I was called the number one unpredictable hyperactive knucklehead in my old village since no one could decipher how I fight. I fight with my own instinct, how I should react, then combine it with my training. If you must know a specific form, however, it revolves around the use of distractions, and close range combat."

Stopping there, Naruto held up both his hands, "I prefer to fight the enemy up close, distracting and making them feel overconfident, before letting them land what seemed to be a fatal strike, before striking back with either the Rasengan or the Chidori."

As he said that, his left hand suddenly crackled with electricity, while his right had a Rasengan spinning, floating gently on top. Naruto then smashed the two through two different trees. One splintered apart, while the other was blown in half.

"Each has their own strength and weaknesses, as you can tell," Naruto said, "So I mastered both techniques in order to know when to use them. Now, to begin with, follow me on my warm-up, to get you ready for the training."

As the men complied, Naruto sat down.

"As I said before, your new fighting form revolves around fluidity and speed, so what we need to do is make yourself more flexible and fast, and with that, you need to stretch your muscles to accommodate the stress that comes with such a thing."

And with that, Naruto had them start doing stretches that the men tried to follow, though some failed miserably while others struggled to hold on. They couldn't believe the strain their muscles had just from simple stretches, and dreaded what Naruto would have them do next. Naruto, seeing their pain, could only grimace. He had a lot of work to do, as he switched to push-ups and began to do so single-handedly, while many watched in shock and awe. When Naruto was finished, he looked around at the sweaty men.

"Alright, I'm sure you've gained a lot of stamina from carrying the armor with you, so now," Naruto said with a sinister smile, as he summoned several smaller phoenix and dragons, "We go for a run around the clearing. If you don't want to get hit by a blast of freezing air or painful flares of pain, I suggest you to run, very, very fast. They happen to be very trigger happy."

Before Naruto had finished with 'happy', the men ran off as fast as they can as Naruto chuckled, before turning to the group, which looked as if they were holding back their laughter judging by the way they were not hovering as normal as they were.

"I guess you heard what I said, but on one note, don't overdo it, they _are_ pretty slow," Naruto said as the group nodded, before speeding off as Naruto watched. Some screamed in pain as they were struck in their ass by painful flares of phoenix fire, while others dodged various blasts of ice, sharp ice, violet flames, orange flames, and on one instance a kamikaze attack. Said attack struck someone else in a very painful region which caused even Naruto to grimace. Said man groaned in pain, clutching his groin, before Naruto picked him up and threw him in the center.

"Man down," Naruto called out to nowhere, "I need a medic."

Almost as soon as he said it a small team of priests came out, and looked at the man.

"What did he do?" one of the priest said as Naruto outlined the gist of what happened, ignoring the screams of pain and exhaustion from the men still running. It wasn't until almost five minutes later that Naruto called to a stop, before having them start readying their swords. Naruto asked for a sword and looked over it.

"Nice composition, I guess… though the handle could've been better…" Naruto murmured as he checked over, and swung it, "Not that balanced though, it's also kind of bulky… but I guess this will have to do."

With that said, he threw the sword back at the person, making him jump back in fright as it embedded itself deep into the soil.

"Hmm…" Naruto said for a while, "Do you usually slash or jab with these swords?"

"Slash, but occasionally jabs," one of them replied. Naruto frowned.

"Note to self; get the soldiers better equipment," Naruto muttered as he looked over at them.

"Meanwhile, start with some jabbing motions, let's see how you do with those," Naruto instructed as he watched the assorted attempt to jab with their sword as Naruto's frown become even deeper.

"Wait," Naruto said as he stopped them, "All of you are overextending yourselves, that leaves you open to attacks."

"Then how?" another one asked as Naruto took out one of his kunai. Then, as he neared a tree, he suddenly lashed out, a short, but powerful thrust that left the kunai embedded deep into the trunk of a tree. Naruto then took one of the soldiers swords, testing for balance, then lashed out in the same way, leaving the sword embedded in. Naruto then turned to them.

"First, practice the motion of thrusting, it doesn't have to be powerful, it just has to be precise," Naruto said as he created a clone, and jabbed a few points lightly, "Though your main opponents will be the undead, we will eventually face other enemies as well, and in this case, there are eight vital points on pretty much everyone that will guarantee death."

Naruto continued as he first jabbed the head, then the eyes, the throat, the heart, the kidneys, as well as the back of the spine, and the stomach, "Those areas cause near fatal damage, and is pretty much what you will be aiming for in any fight. End it as fast as possible, and only prolong it if you have a more skilled opponent but you know you can outlast them easily," Naruto said as the soldiers looked on, before Naruto threw the sword back again.

"Jab slowly at first," Naruto said as each soldier tried it, and though some still had overbalancing issues, most had the basics down, "Good, now begin to jab, a little faster each time, until you get used to the instinct of jabbing. After you think you can attack fast enough, show me, and if I deem your speed acceptable, I'll have something for you to practice your accuracy on."

With that, Naruto created a couple hundred mud figures, which was derived from the Tsuchi Bunshin, just for training purposes. As he watched the soldiers struggle, he also drafted a proposal, and waved one of the priests over.

"How may I be of service, milord?" the priest said as Naruto handed him the form.

"Bring this to General Northstrong, and await further instructions from him," Naruto said as he also unsealed a chokuto, "Bring this to him as well."

"Yes, milord," the priest said as he left, to inform the general. Naruto called a stop.

"I don't doubt your ability to fight," Naruto began after a moment of organized thoughts, also brining out another chokuto, "And trust me, it's not something important, but just to ask something, would you prefer your original swords, or this type?"

A man came up bravely, to take the sword, and Naruto noted that it was again one of those that figured out what he meant first. He took the sword, and pulled it out of the sheath, examining the sword and swinging it around.

"May I ask a question, sir?" the man said as Naruto beckoned him to continue, "Why do you have such… exotic weaponry?"

"Good question, but… it's not that relevant, suffice to say our village has a unique way of looking at skirmishes," Naruto said, and though the men accepted his answer, Naruto could sense their annoyance.

"Then I would say… this sword might be better suited for speed, isn't it?" the man asked after a few moments, "It's easier to swing, but… does it jab?"

"Nope, and that's why I asked you, since not many of you actually stab your enemies to death, preferring to slash them apart," Naruto said, "If you and the others wish for this type, then I shall send a request to the forge to begin the construction of such a sword. However, many of you will be left without swords for a few days while the material is used for forging."

"That's alright, so long as we have a means to defend ourselves," an alternate voice came through as General Northstrong came out, "You have some very weird ideas, Naruto. I understand the need for improvement and initiatives, but this just takes the cake… I'm not sure if the general population will be able to accept your entire idea, so take it slow, and there's one thing I wish to discuss with you about, please come over here."

As Naruto walked over, telling the men to begin running again with the group of summons chasing after them, the general spoke, "I doubt you left the small unit vague by accident. Tell me, what is their function?"

Naruto froze, and it wasn't until a while later that he began speaking again, "Sir… it's best you don't know."

"I have command over the troops, Naruto, and I need to know what they're for before I can accept that part of the request," Northstrong said, before a sense of dread overcame him, "Wait… don't tell me… you're planning on…?"

"Some things are better left in the dark, where no one will believe it to be real," Naruto said cryptically as Northstrong scrutinized him.

"Yes, I believe you're right…" Northstrong said, "Perhaps some tasks are better left in the dark, where no one will suspect them… Very well then, have you chosen who you want…?"

"I got three candidates right now," Naruto admitted, "And I'm planning on pulling more from the other sections as well."

"I look forward to their performance… no matter how much I don't want to," General Northstrong said as he left. Naruto sighed as he looked at his hands. The foundation is set for the future, and what he could do to protect Theramore. It would not be pretty, but he supposed, Danzo had a point. He sighed as he looked at the sun. _Half past noon… I guess that's enough for them_, he thought, as he walked back.

"You can stop now, training is done for the day, but I want to impart some things my former teacher, my sensei, taught me, and to remember," Naruto said as the men slumped in pure exhaustion, "_Those who fail the mission is trash._"

At that, many men squirmed, unable to think of failing the missions and costing the Alliance more. Naruto, however, was not done.

"_But those who abandon their comrades… are worse than trash_," Naruto finished as the men looked up, "It's bad if you fail the mission, but if you chose the mission over your comrade, or your own life over your comrades…"

Naruto suddenly threw a kunai right at a tree, detonating after being stabbed right to the handle ring. At that, Naruto's voice darkened, with traces of Kyubi's chakra seeping in, "I will kill you where you stand. Comrades are the most important things you will ever have, treasure it, and use it to fight… fight to protect, not to kill, not to win. Remember this, and you three, stay please, I wish to have a word with you. The rest of you are dismissed, and bring the next company in tomorrow."

As he said that, he pointed at the three men, who stayed while the rest left. When the others left, he approached them.

"I noticed that you seemed to have recognized what I meant by a lack of style, correct?" Naruto asked as they nodded, unsure of what Naruto was implying.

"Good, that makes you better candidates than the most. Should you accept this, you will enter into a new program of soldiers, but it is of the most secretive… one that will make you invisible, untouchable," Naruto said, "Should you accept this, you shall swear yourself to the utmost secrecy, and to never leak anything that may be related to such a program out. Failure to comply… will result in your death. Now, having explained that, will you be inclined to join?"

"That depends, milord," one of the men said, "What kind of program?"

"You will do… missions beyond the scope of normal military operations," Naruto explained, "Ones that the normal corps will never try to take on. You will be the roots of Theramore, the unseen support. You will eliminate those that stand in our way, when the normal troops can't. No others shall know what you are, who you are, or indeed, anything about you."

There was silence from all three men until they looked up, determination in their eyes, "If this is what it takes to protect us from Orcs, the Burning Legion, and the undead, I shall gladly join."

"As will I."

"And I," added the last man, as Naruto smiled.

"Good…" Naruto said, "Your training begins… and I hope you are prepared, for this year, will be hell."

"Yes sir!" they called as Naruto stood, bowed, and left in a tornado, leaving the three in the training grounds.

As Naruto reappeared in the central halls of the castle, he turned only to meet Jaina nearly face to face, who also jumped back a bit in shock.

"Naruto!" Jaina said, clutching her heart, "That was sudden…"

"Oops?" Naruto said as he smiled awkwardly, "Sorry, just finished training the first group… I assume you also got my other proposals?"

"Yeah," Jaina said, "You're serious on changing the entire place, aren't you?"

"It's the best way to survive, to adapt and change," Naruto said, "I'm sorry if I can't stay around you too long, but hopefully after the changes..."

"So long as I get some time with you, I guess that's okay," Jaina said sadly as Naruto kissed the top of her head while bringing her in closer.

"I promise you I'll leave time for all of you, okay?" Naruto asked, "Now what's wrong, I know you're never this jumpy or caught off-guard."

"It's news from Lordaeron," Jaina said, "It's completely fallen, and the Kul Tiras are desperately fighting back. My father is in there as well, but I don't know if he can survive this onslaught. I should have convinced him to come."

"He won't," Naruto said as Jaina looked up, confused, "He cares too much about you to just leave the battle like that."

"What?" Jaina asked, definitely confused, "If he cares why won't be come with us?"

"Because, it's his job to protect, and he'll do so until everything is fine again… or…" Naruto didn't want to finish the sentence, and neither did Jaina, so they simply left it at that, while Naruto started walking, carrying Jaina along, "Everything will be alright, trust me."

"It's not that I don't, but, well…" Jaina said meekly, "You're just… not here long enough to know about the Kul Tiras I guess… so I can't really judge it on that…"

"Good point," Naruto said as he chuckled, while bowing in a silly manner, "So do you want me to investigate, milady?"

Jaina laughed a bit at his antic, "No Naruto, if that was serious, then no. Firstly it's too far away from here, and secondly we need you here on Kalimdor, not the Eastern Kingdoms. I _do_ wonder what happened to Quel' Thalas, in any case… Sylvanas had a point in asking that, especially since the Burning Legion came stampeding here…"

"They tried to get the Well of Eternity, didn't they?" Naruto asked, "Maybe they got bored of the… Eastern Kingdom? And came here for their ultimate prize… well, that or…"

"Yeah, and that's what I'm afraid of. In fact, that's what everyone's afraid of," Jaina said, "If Silvermoon falls, then essentially the entire place will fall, but hopefully it hasn't yet… If I can just contact Kael once more…"

"The prince?" Naruto asked as Jaina nodded.

"You know him?" Jaina asked jokingly as Naruto shrugged.

"Had interesting conversations with Sylvanas-chan occasionally, got to know a bit around the politics here too," Naruto said nonchalantly, "So, want to take a break from the politics?"

"How, and where?" Jaina asked dryly as Naruto took her by the arms, and disappeared in a flash of yellow. They reappeared instantly at the now-meadow that Lina introduced Naruto, and Jaina looked out.

"This _is_ pretty nice scenery, how'd you find it?" Jaina asked as Naruto looked forward.

"Lina-chan told me about this place when I was here looking around," Naruto said, "Strange, it used to be a forested area with a few rock outcroppings… guess the workers must have changed it as well."

"I guess," Jaina said as she sat down, "Sit with me?"

"Sure, Jaina-chan," Naruto said as he sat down, Jaina leaning against him. After a while, Naruto stiffened as the memories from his clones returned to him, though Jaina didn't notice. Naruto looked up to the sky, his new Rinnegan active, and wondered about the future. Whatever it was, he hope it could get better, and get better soon.

They stayed there until dusk had arrived, and even then, they didn't move, content with staying in their position, simply enjoying each other's company while ignoring the outside world. To them, there was nothing to worry about, at that moment, and they wanted to keep it that way.

**Right, this chapter's done, and the next… I'm just going to skip the rest of the time and jump into the Frozen Throne scheme of things. Just to let you know, I'm not making that insane of a change to the structure of the military as this chapter might suggest, it just seemed like it, at least when I looked at it. It's just a change so that I can fit WoW in better, since I need things like mages, hunters, warlocks, priests, paladins, and stuff to be set up. Death Knights can be ignored until later when I actually get to WotLK, which is still a **_**looooong**_** ways away. So, Ja Ne, and remember to review!**


	26. Arising Threats

**Author's Note: Yayy! I have a WoW character now! Finally I can base some facts from World of Warcraft when the era comes… In any case, he'll appear in this story at a much later date… or earlier if I can get to him. Of course, there's going to be some major differences between the actually character I play and the character I'm going to display here, since the name's not going to work.**

**Oxycoon, regarding Hecate, I don't think I can actually leave her human and warlock… well I could but I might let her in the Horde instead of the Alliance, and then a few events after that to finalize the Warlocks in my story. PM me for details if you want, but sorry about the sudden change.**

**And, I'm completely OVERWHELMED (note sarcasm please -.-) on the amount of reviews I receive. Seriously guys... =.=||| it'll only take a few minutes, 2 at the most T.T *at least I got a lot of hits :D* Oh and everything here's gone to hell comparatively to the conservative nature I tried in the beginning :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft… of course I would want to though, but I **_**do**_** have a WoW account now. **

**Chapter 26: Arising Threats**

_One year after the events of chapter 25_:

The night was dark, yet it was not silent. A figure flew through, chased by yet another. Wings flapped as they charged and dodged at each other, clangs of metal was heard as they dueled each other with wicked blades mounted on their arms, or wielded with their forearms. Discharges of lethal energy bursts were sent blasting at each other, occasionally splashing onto nearby trees, setting them aglow with faint green lights which slowly ate away at the tree, or dispersed after a few seconds. As they leapt out of the forested region, the two imposing figures stood, one close to the cliff edge, and one by the edge of the forest.

"This is the end for you," the figure close to the forest said, as he walked out, "Come with me for trial now, or face being annihilated. You've got nowhere else to run."

"That's what you think, Illidan," the figure mocked, standing right by the edge of the cliff, "I have gotten myself powerful new allies… and you've fallen right for it!"

Illidan had no time to react as several nets threw themselves at him, though he managed to slice them open with his blades and jumped back, his wings flaring wildly to stabilize his landing, "What?"

"Armies of the tides… aid me in my endeavor to crush the night elves…" the figure chanted as several dark blurs moved out of the ocean, and Illidan steeled himself for battle. With a loud battle cry, he charged forward, his blades flaring with demonic energy that he himself was supplying. _Damn this, I need more reinforcements…_ Illidan thought as he slashed his way through the endless waves of enemy creatures – the Naga.

Eventually, however, even Illidan had to get tired from the constant stream of enemies pouring at him, attacking him. Even if he was powerful, it was still one against an army, and Illidan suffered a gash on his right side just as he destroyed a horde of enemies on his left. Holding onto his bleeding side, Illidan suffered two more slashes, only managed to duck the next attempt on his head by rolling on the ground, before using his wings to blast the poor soul up into the air, before leaping up and slashing the enemy into four sections, neatly bisected by two razor-thin lines and leaving him to drop onto the ground, dead. As Illidan was in the air, he used his massive wings to propel himself farther away, trying to escape the clutches of the enemy, and began sprinting, aided by his training as a demon hunter, back into the continent.

_Gotta get to Malfurion before shit hits the fan…_ was Illidan's last thoughts before an arrow whistled past his ears, and he redoubled his speed and turned random turns to escape his pursuers, knowing that he was at his limits after chasing continuously for days.

He wasn't sure if it was a luck or a curse when he tripped over a small rock outcropping, as focused as he was on outrunning, and was sent sprawling into a dense bush, tumbling until he stopped, staring at the sky, completely exhausted. At the edge of his hearing, he heard the enemy coming closer, and he braced himself to fight again, or die. Only it never came, as the pursuers charged at a phantom ghost to his right, and he relaxed, falling into blissful unconsciousness for the first time in days.

_Darkterror… _Illidan thought as he drifted away from the land of consciousness, _What have you done?Malfurion… I hope I can get to you on time for this… or I would have failed your trust…_

**Theramore, Main Castle Compound**

A screech of a hawk reached Naruto's ears as he looked up. Surely, a hawk was descending onto him, flapping it's wings powerfully. Naruto reached up, his navy blue robes falling back, as the talons found purchase. Then, Naruto swiftly grabbed the message from the leg, before feeding the bird with a snack, and sending it away, opening the letter as well. Naruto absentmindedly noted that it was from Darnassus, the new Night Elven village.

_Hmm… haven't heard from them for almost six months… wonder what's going on now?_ Naruto wondered as he walked, reading the letter.

Over the course of the year, Naruto had changed slightly, though the main change was in his choice of wardrobe. He no longer sported the combat gear he wore when he first arrived, opting instead to go for an Akatsuki-like robe which covered a simple mesh shirt, as well as light combat boots, complemented with fingerless gloves and his hitai-ate. Unlike the Akatsuki, however, his robe was navy blue, with silver lines running from the shoulder down the length of the arm, and on the right side, on top of his heart, laid a crest of the alliance, and on the back, the symbol of Uzushiogakure. And unlike the robes of Akatsuki, the top was more open, more resembling that which his father had worn. Naruto paused as he read the final bits of the letter, before frowning.

Six months ago, the leaders, including him, Jaina, Sylvanas, Malfurion, Tyrande, and Illidan had gathered together to discuss any possible future and the-then events, and it had been disturbing at the least. Naruto had learnt that another night elf, also a convict at that, had been in the area when Illidan had drawn in the demonic energy from the forest, and the result had also corrupted him. Feeling the enormous power, the night elf left to wander, honing his powers where no others could disturb him. That was when Kil'Jaedan found the lone elf, and offered it something. Illidan had not been close enough to hear it, but had rushed back to report as fast as possible. The name of the night elf had been lost over the years, but the name which he had called himself during the War of the Ancients had remained: Darkterror. And from the letter, Illidan had managed to intercept Darkterror, and engaged him in combat, but Darkterror had summoned new forces with which to attack Illidan, wounding him and forcing Illidan to retreat. There, he was found by Maiev, in charge of recapturing Darkterror, and though they had a rough start at first agreed to a temporary truce as they were under the same orders. Now, Tyrande sent him a message, requesting that he be on the lookout for strange looking creatures rising from the sea. Though the message was short, Naruto got a feeling that it would soon involve the humans once more, and as he swept across the terrace, a single figure leapt down silently beside him, unmoving in his kneeling position.

"Ghost-one, what had you found?" Naruto said as he turned around. The figure stood up, though his face was obscured by a mask acting as a helmet.

"Our scouts had discovered strange creatures coming up from the ocean, sir. What will you have us do?" Ghost-one asked as Naruto took a look at the papers.

"Show me," Naruto ordered as Ghost-one bowed once more before disappearing, with Naruto following in a slight torrent of wind. They soon reappeared at the western edge of the island, with a team of Ghosts standing by. Naruto finally got a good look at the creatures they were describing, before Naruto looked at the letter, once more.

_Naga_, Naruto mentally said, looking at the picture enclosed as well, before looking back up, "Kill them before they reach the island."

"Yes, sir," Ghost-one affirmed as the team of four jumped forward to engage, Naruto following soon after.

The Ghost program was a program which Naruto had suggested initially to General Northstrong almost a year ago, and now was almost to completion. It's function was almost the same as those of ROOT, and was even dressed in armor similar to the ANBU, with slight exceptions. It was composed of a unit of 103 men, in small units ranging from solo to a group of eight, in covert operations too sensitive for the normal military to deal with, even the Recon units. In fact, the Recon units were built around the need of the Ghosts, as Naruto needed a platform in public to launch a secret program to avoid suspicion. Though the Recons were not under his control, the Ghosts listen to only him, and he watched as the four took on the enemy with swift strikes and short bursts of fire, demolishing a small squad of the enemy within minutes, before Naruto leapt in, his katana flashing and slicing through four enemies with ease, before Naruto turned on the balls of his left foot and impaled another, slashing up to bisect the Naga Guard and launching an overhead attack on a Siren, easily killing it. The entire fight was over in minutes as Naruto and his team of Ghosts took out the enemy with efficient strikes and slashes that seemed more like a dance with death.

As the water reddened, Naruto had the bodies moved up shore, before initiating with a sequence of seals.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**" Naruto called as he incinerated the bodies, ensuring that no one else would know of the presence. He then looked at the Ghosts.

"Have Team Eight report to me in twenty minutes," Naruto said as he disappeared, only to reappear inside the castle without ever hearing the captain's acknowledgement. He walked up to Jaina, who was busy looking at some random reports, but looked up when she sensed the surge of power.

"Naruto!" Jaina said happily as she stood up and embraced him, kissing him lightly at the same time. Naruto smiled a bit. Jaina's outfit had changed slightly as well, where it now more resembled his. In fact, Lina, Jaina, and Naruto had nearly the same outfit, with Mei opting to keep her own the same due to preferences, "Found some extra time?"

"Sadly, no," Naruto said as he snuggled into her hair happily, "Bad news from Tyrande."

"What is it?" Jaina asked as Naruto led her back to her chair.

"You might want to sit down," Naruto said before also taking a seat, "What you're about to hear is not to be discussed with anyone else beyond General Northstrong, Lina-chan, and Sylvanas-chan, alright? Not even Mei-chan… not yet at least, alright Jaina-chan?"

"How bad?" Jaina asked as Naruto relayed all that had transpired, while presenting the letter to her. After Jaina read through it a few times, Naruto started again.

"I'm taking Team Eight with me," Naruto said, "I need to see what's going on before I can report more things back. Team Six is out there but I can't contact them that easily, so I have to go myself."

"Must you, Naruto?" Jaina asked as Naruto sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to, but unless I can confirm everything with Illidan or this Maiev I can't be sure, and this sounds like an emergency. You know Night Elves, Jaina-chan. They're powerful, and they won't send letters like this for simple situations, they're too proud for that too."

"I guess so…" Jaina said, "How long away will you be?"

"Depends on them," Naruto said, "I'm just hoping this hasn't had anything to do with the Scourge again, they're starting up again and I would like to know why. After the death of the Burning Legion I can guess Arthas took control, but why are they just starting to act up now?"

"Timing, perhaps?" Jaina suggested, "Or maybe they've finally mustered enough strength?"

"Perhaps," Naruto affirmed, "But we won't know until Team Six gets back either, so can you take their report in for me?"

"Sure, Naruto," Jaina smiled sadly, "Go ahead, Naruto, good luck."

"Sayonara, Jaina-chan," Naruto said one more time as he kissed her deeply, before leaving in a soft whistle of wind, leaving Jaina just sitting there, sighing. Sure, he was around the whole year, but it was still hard when he _does_ have to leave, since he had to devote much of his time training the Ghost and Recon units to protect the island from harm. Jaina quickly wrote up a draft before signing it, and signaling. A Recon unit appeared.

"Your orders, milady?" the Recon asked as Jaina handed him the draft.

"Give it to General Northstrong," Jaina said, "And lock this room down until I return."

"Yes, milady," the Recon said as it disappeared in a blur, and Jaina disappeared in a quick flash of blue.

Meanwhile, Naruto stood by the pier, with a small team of Ghosts surrounding him, and a small seal array. Naruto looked at the team.

"You know your orders, once we reach the shoreline, follow my lead until I tell you otherwise," Naruto said as the group nodded, before they stepped into the middle of the array. Naruto concentrated on the chakra remnants that he had expired nearly a year ago, trying to find any concentrated bit, before finally finding one which had lingered due to Sage Chakra and Kyubi's Chakra, and pulled it together to form a shape. Knowing that it was going to expire in the next few seconds, Naruto instantly teleported the group, as they reappeared a few kilometers away from Mount Hyjal. Naruto took their bearings in instantly, his Rinnegan, now without the pattern of the Mangekyou Sharingan, appeared, and he looked a bit to the right, before motioning for his men to follow. They disappeared in several blurs as they leapt through the trees at insane speeds. They had work to do, and they had little time to waste.

**Night Elf Camp, near the edge of Ashenvale Forest**

Illidan groaned as he finally began stirring, before a voice broke over him, "Mistress, he's awake!"

"Ugh… where am I?" Illidan groaned as he tried to sit up, though a hand stopped him.

"Stay still, Illidan," a voice which he recognized all too well said.

"Maiev Shadowsong. What are you doing here?" Illidan said, the barest hint of malice in his voice. Though he knew that he was to blame for his imprisonment, he still had a bit of anger left in him, and he was still trying to work it out.

"Chasing that other renegade down," Maiev said without remorse, "We found you by the edge of the clearing, half-dead. What was going on?"

"I fought him," Illidan said, "I was ordered to track him down a few months ago by my brother and Priestess Tyrande, and I managed to get to him, and we fought."

"I presume he had help then, or have your skills dulled that much that you get injured fighting a single opponent?" Maiev's disbelieve was evident in her tone, and Illidan winced, "It is the former, no?"

"You are correct, Maiev," Illidan sighed, "He summoned an army from the depths of the ocean, one I've heard of during the past year: the Naga. An entire army assaulted me, and as hard as I have fought, I cannot defeat them all. Be aware of them, they are tenacious close-ranged fighters, and they can submerge in water at will."

"Duly noted," Maiev said curtly, "Now rest, we shall wait here until you have recovered before we move on."

"What? You're suggesting for us to find him together?" Illidan said in surprise.

"Though I do harbor feelings of… resentment, I do not forget my priorities. I am to capture Darkterror at all costs, and though I do not particularly like the idea of working with you, if it will achieve the goal faster, then I am completely willing to comply. In addition, was that not _your_ objective as well?"

"More like I volunteered for it since I can sense demonic energies," Illidan muttered but Maiev still heard it.

"And that makes things far easier," Maiev announced, "Several tracks were discovered leading away from where you laid, and though we have attempted to track it, it is far too hard to track without assistance."

Just then, a messenger arrived, "Mistress Shadowsong."

"What is it?" Maiev said, turning around.

"Priestess Tyrande sent her words. A human is coming over to see what is going on and assist if possible."

"A human? What would their kind be doing here?" Maiev said with doubt, though Illidan could guess at who it was.

"Don't worry about him, Maiev. I think I know who this person is. Tell me, messenger, is this person called Naruto by any chance?" Illidan said.

"Yes, he is," the messenger confirmed, "He should be here within the hour, as I was sent a day earlier than he was."

"Yet he will arrive at almost the same time as you?" Maiev said, raising an eyebrow, "Excuse me if I find that hard to believe."

"I felt his presence coming closer on my way here, Mistress Shadowsong. This is the best of my estimation at this sort of pace," the messenger said as Maiev shrugged.

"Very well then, thank you for the message. Inform the troops of this new arrival," Maiev said as the messenger nodded and left. Maiev then turned to Illidan.

"Tell me what you know of this Naruto person, if you will," Maiev said as Illidan smiled.

"Naruto? He's… powerful, to say the least. He was the deciding factor in the Battle for Mount Hyjal, or so brother had claimed. I saw him slay hordes of undead singlehandedly, while taking on a dreadlord, and killing it in a single hit."

"A single hit?" Maiev said, "Is there anything this person cannot do? Next thing you're telling me is that he can blink entire distances entirely without any exhaustion."

Illidan didn't reply to that as Maiev breathed out, "You're kidding me."

"I assure you, Maiev, that I am not, though Tyrande did mention a marker with which he teleports around, and I have seen that in action as well. He can teleport himself to dozens of places at once, and completely decimate the enemy wave."

"Once more, excuse me if this sounds hard to believe," Maiev said once more as Illidan laughed hoarsely.

"Had I not been there and… seen with my own two eyes, I would not have believed it either," Illidan said quietly, "Yet, he is just that powerful. And speaking of that, I think he's arriving. Let me greet him, I know I'm fully recovered. Demonic Absorption does give me enhanced regeneration after all."

"Then your injuries will be your _own_ responsibility," Maiev said, "Though I guess you _are_ correct in the fact that it does heal you faster…"

Illidan then left through the tent, his wings flapping out as he approached the fast arriving group. Within minutes Naruto arrived with his group of Ghosts hiding away, as Illidan looked at Naruto.

"Greetings, Naruto. I hope you have been well," Illidan said as Naruto chuckled.

"Likewise, Illidan, but I see you've had better days," Naruto said, "This the doing of that 'Naga'?"

"Yes," Illidan replied, "Those beasts are vicious and powerful, I would advise to be careful in dealing with them."

"Too late," Naruto said, "We've already had contact and killed some."

"What were they like in your territory?" Maiev said as Naruto turned around.

"You must be Maiev Shadowsong, correct?" Naruto said, "They were… vicious and bloodthirsty, but thankfully we suffered no casualties. I fought them myself, and I guess it was luck that prevented us from losing the first beachhead they might have gained on Theramore. Now, what was the situation? The letter Tyrande sent me only said something about finding Darkterror once more, yet nothing else short of he had gained an army of unknown number or strength."

"That was the best I could come up with," Illidan said, "But there were tracks leading into Ashenvale Forest which perhaps we could follow."

"But there are three sets," Maiev added, "So how will we do this?"

"Split up," Naruto said, "I'll take one way, Illidan, you take another with some troops, and Maiev could take the last way, I suppose…"

"And you're going without backup?" Maiev asked as two more Naruto's shimmered into existence.

"I can create an entire army if needed," Naruto said, "Though hopefully that won't come, the memory feedback is a bitch…"

"Then it is settled," Maiev announced, "Watchers, move out! Half of you go with Illidan, while the rest, follow me. Naruto, if the Priestess and Shan'do trusts you, then I shall as well. Take the right-most route, and follow it. Destroy any creatures that seem undead or of the enemy. If you find Darkterror, do not engage until the rest of us meet up."

"Fair enough," Naruto agreed before setting off in a blast of wind as Maiev stared. And then stared some more.

"By Elune, they're right…" Maiev murmured, "He really _can_ blink away… my maximum range is barely to the edge of this clearing, yet by my sensory range he is already close to those tracks…"

"Something wrong, Maiev?" Illidan asked as Maiev shook her head.

"No, Illidan, I suggest we move out now," Maiev said as Illidan nodded, and they took off each with a legion of Night Elves.

Meanwhile, Naruto raced along the burning tracks, his unit of Ghosts following him silently, stealthily, as they fast approached a gate. Without a moment's hesitation they leapt up, and, using the woods as leverage, performed several jumps in series, finally clearing and landing on the opposite side.

"Kami, what the…?" Naruto said in wonder as he looked upon the devastation. Demonic energy filled the air, causing the well-trained Ghosts to fidget somewhat as they were not exposed to such energy before. Naruto quickly flared his chakra, being denser, to blast the demonic energy away.

"The village is destroyed… Ghosts, spread out and search for survivors," Naruto orders as the team of four jumped down and they tried to look for any surviving Night Elves, to no avail. Or so they thought.

"Milord, over here!" a Ghost said quickly as Naruto joined. There, lying on the ground with an obviously fatal wound, is a Night Elf woman.

"What happened here? Did the Naga attack?" Naruto said urgently as the woman looked up.

"Those creatures rose… from the ocean and… slaughtered us all…" the woman said.

"Which way did they go?" Naruto said as he looked at the splitting tracks again. The woman pointed to the left track, before relaxing.

"That's… where the majority…" the Night Elf said before her life was extinguished, and Naruto stood up.

"We must hurry, there's no telling what they might have done down the roads," Naruto said, "We'll take the left route, but we need to be quick. Ghosts, abandon stealth, we're going full-speed."

"Yes, milord," the Ghosts said as several glows appeared, and seals were taken off. Then, they shot off like panthers on steroids, dashing through the trees at neck breaking speeds, following the tracks. On their way, they were able to see glimpses of the other teams as they converged on a single position, before Naruto stopped suddenly, causing the Ghosts to have to force themselves to stop as well.

"What is it, milord?" Ghost-seven said as Naruto turned. There, was a Wildkin, but it was obviously infected with the foul energies. It roared as it charged, and Naruto, along with his team, rolled away.

"Damnit…" Naruto said, "Stay back! **Chidori Shindo**!"

A pulse of electricity struck the Wildkin, making it stumble, though it came back, angrier than ever, as the Ghosts threw poisoned daggers at the Wildkin, embedding themselves deep into the hide, even as they retreated.

"The hide's too thick for their weapons to work…" Naruto murmured, before one breathed out a string of fire which set the Wildkin ablaze. Taking the opportunity, Naruto immediately sent a powerful wave of air onto the Wildkin.

"**Futon: Atsugai**!" Naruto shouted as a ball of compressed air impacted onto the blazing Wildkin, and blasted it back several feet and smashing into the tree, while two Ghosts ran damage control as they drew water out and extinguished the flames.

"Poor Wildkin… it was driven mad by the Burning Legion," Naruto said sadly, "There is no choice, we must move on, however."

"Naruto! What was that?" Illidan's voice came through as the Ghosts scattered instantly, "I felt an energy discharge from here and… why does the ground smell burnt?"

"Corrupted wildkin," Naruto said, "I had to put it out of its misery."

"I see… similar events have happened across the forests we travelled, though thankfully not much else. What of your end?"

"The Naga destroyed one of your seaside villages. It was razed completely to the ground, and we were able to find one who lived long enough to tell us where they went before she died herself," Naruto said as he looked down.

"Damnit… Darkterror…" Illidan growled, "Even if you no longer feel kinship with us, you should've spared at least the civilians…"

"We must move," Naruto said, "We haven't have time to lose."

"Yes, you're right," Illidan said as they hurried along, heading back to the intersection, as Maiev waited there. Once there, Illidan narrated the story as Naruto sent out clones to scout, before reporting back.

"Dire news, you two," Naruto said, "Darkterror's trying to cross the sea, for what reason I don't know. We need to hurry before he reaches the next harbor."

"Then we must move, now," Maiev said as they charged forward, eliminating Satyrs and Naga along the way until they reached a gate.

"It's locked," Maiev said on closer inspection, "And we don't have the firepower to destroy it."

"How much power?" Naruto asked as Maiev thought for a moment.

"One could hold back potentially at the very least a pack of felhounds," Maiev said as Naruto moved forward, a clone by his side.

"You won't mind if I overkill, right?" Naruto said with a smirk. Oh how he loved destruction.

"As long as we can get to our objective, then I have no qualms about it," Maiev said, "Stopping Darkterror is our primary goal. Gates can be rebuilt. If you can, do it, Naruto."

"Here we go," Naruto said as he and his clone charged, an enlarged Rasengan in their hands, "**Odama Rasengan**!"

The gate never stood a chance as the locks were completely obliterated and the two pieces of the gate were sent hurtling down at least a hundred meters, impacting those too unfortunate to be in the way. Darkterror stood, right in front, as Naruto, without waiting for the other two, charged forward, even as Ghosts threw invisible senbons at the enemy and killing them with the venom coats. Naruto crossed blades with Darkterror as he sneered.

"Truly Malfurion must be desperate if he sends for a pathetic _human_ to attack me," Darkterror growled, "And perhaps you shall be the first to perish under my new powers."

"Not as fast as you think, Darkterror," Naruto said as he ducked under a sweeping blade and kicked forward, knocking Darkterror off balance, before charging forward to land a light cut across his chest, even as Darkterror activated his immolation. Knowing the risks, Illidan tried to help Naruto, though Naruto ignored the pain and instead landed yet another kick on Darkterror, surprising him.

"Naruto!" Illidan said, "Careful, immolation is not something to be trifled with."

"I know," Naruto coughed out, "It feels like fire… damn you people know how to use shit like that?"

"No, just demon hunters," Illidan said as he engaged Darkterror in combat, "Take those enemies down before they destroy the ships!"

"Got it," Naruto said as a team of archer took aim and fired, taking one of the flying creatures down, while Naruto flashed through seals rapidly.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as a giant dragon of water rose, roaring and smashing against the rest, blasting them inland where the entire legion of Sentinels could engage properly. One shrieked as it was torn apart by a dryad's attack, shot through its throat, while the rest were impaled by thousands of arrows, multiplied multi-folds by Naruto's kage bunshin technique, even as Darkterror jumped onto a ship, blasting Illidan away with a horde of Naga troops that just came out of the ocean.

"Damnit!" Illidan growled as he took down three Naga in succession, "Take them all down and follow that ship!"

"On our way," the Sentinels replied as they renewed their attacks on the enemy troops, with Naruto supporting with several powerful techniques in between, before dashing in close to engage. Naruto, as he got within range of the first enemy, took out his katana from his robe and stabbed right through its head, using it as a lever to propel himself up into the air, where he began rotating quickly. Though he had not meant to copy, his massive reserves had allowed him to unleash the ultimate defense of the Hyuga clan with some slight modifications.

"**Futon: Kaiten**!" Naruto yelled as he was covered in a spinning dome of rapidly cutting air, descending right into the thickest of the enemy formations, slicing quite literally right through the enemy formations like a hot knife through butter. When Naruto had stopped spinning, he immediately spun on his toes and slashed his katana right through, destroying one of the pikes a Naga Royal Guard had been wielding, before reversing his grip and stabbing it, turning forward to blast another Royal Guard with a Rasengan. That continued until the enemy had been completely destroyed, and their bodies littered on the ground. Maiev gathered her troops, ordering them on board the ships, as Illidan moved forward. He frowned a bit at the damages, before turning to Naruto.

"Bad news, the ships are damaged, they won't be able to support all of us. Some will have to stay behind, and…" Illidan trailed off, knowing that it was Night Elf business, but he couldn't bring himself to reject Naruto's offer of aid. Naruto, meanwhile, smiled, as he stepped onto the surface of the port and summoned a few transport toads.

"Problem solved," Naruto said as Illidan sighed.

"I forgot you could do that… that would've made things so much simpler…" Illidan said with a slight smile as Naruto told the rest of the Sentinels to get onto the toads, before asking the toads to follow the ship that had departed, while making discreet hands signals to his team, who departed with but a noise, sent back to report to Jaina.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto said as he summoned yet another toad, Gamakichi.

"Yo, bro!" Gamakichi said happily, "Long time no see!"

"Likewise, Kichi," Naruto said, "We need to capture a convict."

"Well, then, where off to?" Gamakichi asked, "Oh, by the way, the contract scroll isn't in Konoha anymore. Pops took it back."

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously as Gamakichi replied.

"Pops said it was more of a family contract, and that since you're the current toad summoner, and the only one at that, you're the only one with the privilege to summon us unless you deem someone in Konoha worthy."

"Bet the council was pissed at that," Naruto said with a chuckle as Gamakichi swam along.

"Sure are," Gamakichi said with a snicker, "But they were in a even bigger surprise when Ichigo came along with me. They were so adamant on getting the Phoenix contract that it wasn't until I told them it belonged to you as well that they shut up. Then they argued about taking you back by force."

"Let me guess… baa-chan stopped them," Naruto said with a smirk as Gamakichi's eyes dropped, "What happened?"

"Tsunade-sama has been missing for two months now," Gamakichi said, "They have no idea of her whereabouts. The last thing anyone heard was that she went out with her apprentice to a Kage summit, in regards to the now-three remaining jinchuriki, but Gaara said it was already decided between the three of you some time before."

"Yeah, it was…" Naruto said, deep in thought, "Has anyone sent trackers out yet?"

"No, but we're in contact with Katsuya, but even she hasn't been summoned by Tsunade-sama yet," Gamakichi replied, "We're getting worried that something might have happened to Tsunade-sama."

"Baa-chan's strong, don't worry about her," Naruto assured Gamakichi, "What's more important right now is following that ship… if only I know where it's going, then I can teleport there with the dash…."

"Dash?" Gamakichi asked as Naruto smiled faintly.

"If you stick around long enough, and the situation gets desperate enough, maybe I'll show you," Naruto said as they neared a speeding ship, "Crap, judging by this we're going to be out here for a few days…"

"It's going to get rough," Gamakichi suddenly warned as Naruto, sensing the danger, leapt up, following by Gamakichi who leapt and spat out a giant ball of water at the surface of the ocean, sending a powerful splash which dislodged several Naga, including one with a bow.

"A Naga elite…?" Naruto murmured as he dodged a frost arrow, retaliating with a speeding dragon of water once more. This time, however, the dragon opened its mouth to reveal a massive Rasengan as it plowed into the enemy formation. The formations scattered as the Rasengan and the dragon exploded, sending tendrils of water shooting at high speeds at anything within range, cutting down three Naga brutally, even as Naruto sent a small electrical charge, while in the air, at the water, electrocuting the rest and letting them sink. Naruto sighed.

"We're wasting too much time…" Naruto said as Gamakichi looked at Naruto.

"Your enemy lives in the sea, bro?" Gamakichi asked as Naruto nodded.

"We think, at least, but we need to catch up to Darkterror first, then we can decide," Naruto replied as he saw the approaching ships containing the Night Elf Watchers, and Naruto sped off with Gamakichi, intending to establish a beachhead first before they arrive.

**Theramore castle, Forested Training Ground**

"Done for the day, Ricky?" Jaina said with a smirk as she watched Ricky lying panting on the ground.

"It's not fair, Jaina, Naruto's helping you…" Ricky panted out, "He's so damn powerful that it's not even funny…"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, he's better than me?" Jaina said with obvious humor. Six months ago, Naruto had confronted Ricky directly with his issues concerning Naruto and those of his world. Through some negotiations, peaceful and aggressive, they had come to understand each other from their points-of-view; Ricky, though he was still slightly jealous of Naruto for having Jaina as a girlfriend, was much friendlier, and on some occasions even support Naruto on his ideas, provided they made sense. Unfortunately, most of Naruto's schemes are downright insane or random. Jaina just looked at Ricky and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you then…?" Jaina asked as she sensed those of Team Eight returning, "Never mind… training is over for today, come along tomorrow or something if you want."

"Paperwork again?" Ricky asked as Jaina shook her head.

"No, personal business," Jaina replied as she left, and Ricky teleported away.

_Bet it's a letter from Naruto…_ Ricky thought with a smirk, even as Jaina stood by and watched the tree line, when four Ghosts appeared.

"Lady Proudmoore," one of the Ghosts' said as they knelt down.

"What of the news on the front with Naruto?" Jaina asked, serious.

"Lord Namikaze is engaging a massive army of Naga with the help of Sentinel Watchers, led by Maiev Shadowsong and Illidan Stormrage, and is converging on Darkterror even as of now," the Ghost replied, "When Lord Namikaze sent us back, they were heading out to the sea to the east, towards Lordaeron with unknown intentions."

"I see…" Jaina said, "Is there any units that were stationed there?"

"No, milady, the only units stationed out is Ghost Team Six, and that's somewhere in mainland Kalimdor," the Ghost replied, "Orders?"

Though Ghosts were trained to almost exclusively follow Naruto's orders, on occasion they _do_ follow orders from Jaina and General Northstrong.

"Nothing as of now, there's no point trying to catch up to Naruto when he's chasing like this," Jaina sighed, "You're dismissed, take the days off for now, I want you back on duty in five days."

"Thank you, milady," the Ghost replied as their posture relaxed somewhat, "We'll be off then, Lady Proudmoore."

Jaina waved them away as they disappeared, presumably to change out of their armor and back into their civilian cloths. Jaina sighed in envy of those men, before her thoughts turned back to Naruto. _Stay safe, my love…_

**And that's the end of it. Next Chapter: The Tomb of Sargeras****. Please review =.=**


	27. The Tomb of Sargeras

**Author's Note: Okay, Now I'm back!**

**Samuraiguy2, you're completely right, I have no imagination since a) its being used in my school art project, and b) in my own personal character. There IS a c), but that's really since I can't come up with any name like you thought, so yeah you're right :D You get a cookie!  
**

**Chapter 26: The Tomb of Sargeras**

Naruto stared warily at the overgrown mass of vines that seemed to be surrounding several structures. He frowned as he recalled the geography of the lands as Lina had told him.

_Strange… she never mentioned anything about this island chain… and so close to the Maelstrom too… I wonder why…_ Naruto thought as he trekked through the groves, eventually seeing Darkterror, with another one of the bow-wielding Naga with him.

_Darkterror… let's see what he's here for then…_ Naruto thought further as he slipped into the darkness and approached. Though he could've taken out Darkterror, he was heavily outnumbered, and knew he wouldn't survive even in such a situation – better to wait for reinforcements which would arrive in minutes.

"Guard the entrance to the tomb with your soldiers. Do not let those pesky Watchers in while I recover the Eye of Sargeras," Darkterror said.

"Yes, Lord Darkterror," the Naga said as she slithered away, following Darkterror into the entrance, while two of the Royal Guards stood outside, guarding the entrance. Just then, he felt the approach and landing of the first crafts, and he teleported back, landing in front of the ships.

"What news?" Illidan asked as Naruto conveyed what he saw.

"What is the Eye of Sargeras?" Naruto asked finally after a moment of silence as Maiev came around.

"An artifact of extreme power, I would presume… though the mention does seem familiar to me…," Illidan replied as Maiev looked around.

"Strange… these islands were not on the maps previously… someone must have raised them up from the sea floor…" Maiev murmured as Naruto shot an eyebrow up.

"And the structures?" Naruto asked, "Are you implying that this was the result of that 'Sundering' event that happened ages ago, and only recently has it rose?"

"Well… now that you put it that way," Maiev said, embarrassed, "I would presume so as well… but the groves are of land origin, not sea, so that means its been raised for a while…"

"Only one way to find out," Naruto said as Maiev nodded and waved some wisps over.

"Begin constructing a new base here, we would need a center of operations if we wish to catch Illidan," Maiev said as the wisps began growing the ancients that would constitute as the base. Maiev then turned to Illidan.

"Can you sense any demonic energy around here?" Maiev asked as Illidan concentrated.

"Yes, there are pockets of concentrated demonic energy all around the island, and some in the depths as well… Oh dear Elune…" Illidan breathed out, "I know what the Eye of Sargeras is now…"

"What is it?" Maiev asked as Illidan turned to face them, grim.

"It's the artifact imbued with Sargeras' energies, and its purpose was to originally summon Sargeras into this world…" Illidan said, "It was originally used as by its name – give Sargeras a view of this world and interact with it. Through that, he sent energy, bit by bit, into the orb, and fuelled by the Highborn, until there was enough for a portal to form, and then it was sunk into the Well of Eternity and using the power it provides to create the portal for Sargeras to come through. If Darkterror was to get his hands on it who knows what will happen…"

"So that's why they were heading into the Tomb?" Naruto asked, "In that case we need to stop them… but we need to destroy the Naga forces here as well… and I sense undead energies around here as well, I would advise caution."

"Undead?" Maiev asked, "Like those of the Scourge?"

Naruto shook his head, "No… more like those 'Warlocks' Jaina-chan told me about."

"If there are indeed warlocks travelling about," said Illidan, who was visibly concerned, "Then we must take extreme caution. Who knows when they may attack."

"Indeed," Maiev concluded, "But we must secure the base first. Illidan, would you mind…?"

"Not at all, I'll be on my way," Illidan said as Naruto also waved.

"I'll go as well," Naruto offered, "The faster we can make this the easier it is."

As Naruto said that, he unsealed one of the original tri-pronged kunai from his wrist seal, giving one to Maiev and one to Illidan, who widened his eyes at seeing the weapon again.

"Drop it on the ground if anything happens," Naruto said before he disappeared in a blur, while Illidan nodded to Maiev and dashed away as well. Maiev looked at the kunai.

"Doesn't seem much to me, but I guess I'll keep it with me until then…" Maiev said as she moved away and looked at the surrounding, meanwhile ordering her troops to move to more defensible positions, even while waiting for the news.

Illidan had not ventured far before he encountered several Naga, though such a small group was of no concern to him, as he leapt into their midst, and, using his powerful wings, slapped them about, before taking one down brutally by stabbing his blade through the Naga's abdomen and tearing it out, meanwhile reversing his grip on the other blade to slice through the Naga's arms, impaling deep into the chest as well, while releasing said blade and reaching up to grab the trident only to stab it into the last Naga's head, striking it through the earth, obviously dead (**A/N: Think Zeratul from Starcraft when dealing with the hydralisks in one of those promotional videos, badass character :D**). He continued on his way, unaware of several pairs of eyes watching his every move. Within minutes, however, those eyes disappeared, and Naruto walked out.

"Illidan, you knew there were more right?" Naruto asked skeptically as Illidan snorted.

"Those idiots?" Illidan replied, "They're just here to see how strong we are before attempting a counterattack. After slaughtering that camp, they would've scurried back to report, and hopefully delay their attack on us, but killing them could also make an example I guess… what are you doing here? I thought you were on the other side of the island chains."

"I was, but I found the undead source – skeletal reanimations," Naruto replied, "From the structure, I'd say Orc rather than humans or night elves, the bones are simply too large."

"Any ideas why?" Illidan asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Check for local Orcs?" Naruto suggested as they moved about. Eventually, they found an old warlock, and they prepared themselves for battle.

"Call Maiev over, now," Naruto said, all serious as he activated his Rinnegan on the old Orc. Sensing the power, the Orc looked over.

"Finally… someone else came to this island…" the Orc murmured, catching them off guard.

"What…?" Naruto asked carefully as the Orc replied.

"I was part of the expedition with Gul'dan… please help me…" the Orc said as Maiev returned with Illidan.

"How now?" Maiev asked, "Why are you here in the first place, with Gul'dan?"

"If you can help me, I will tell you of my tale," the old Orc said as they contemplated for a few moments, before Naruto agreed before the other two, but they deduced his intentions and kept their mouth sealed.

"There are the restless souls, still bound to this island, and they fight each other to the death," the Orc said, "Please, end their torment, and let them rest in peace."

"So it was not your doing?" Naruto asked as the Orc shook his head.

"No… it was one of the other warlocks which Gul'dan brought with him," the Orc said as Naruto nodded, before disappearing. When he arrived at the edge of the clearing which the three clans fought, he weighed his options. He could charge in recklessly, destroying them in the path, or he could take the stealth route and attempt to find out how to destroy them permanently, though he doubt it would help as he sensed the energy probing him. Despite, or rather, because of his power level, it would be naught impossible to hide, however, so Naruto ended up charging two Rasengan's and charged in.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he grinded through a group of undead skeletons, charging at the first bunker and attempting to clear out the energies within, even as several more skeletons spawned to try and stop his progress. Naruto didn't stop, however, as he executed a jump, flipping over them, meanwhile sending the Rasengan out with a burst of precise chakra, sending the two balls of destructive energy barreling into the group. An explosion sounded as the two impacted and dispersed their pent-up energy, even as Naruto entered the bunker. He was almost immediately overcome by the feeling of death and despair, though Naruto shrugged it off and glared with his Rinnegan. There was nothing that could indicate the source of the magic, which meant…

Naruto groaned. More work.

He set about, planting explosives on the bunker, even as more skeletons spawned. He created a few clones to help him out, even as he planted another exploding tag, before disappearing back out in the open, proceeding to the other bunkers. With a sudden new idea, however, he ignited the tags in the first bunker, sending it up in flames, even as Naruto took advantage of the shockwave and jumped into the air, using his mastery of the element to glide himself over the target. There, he created two clones, and charged up their chakra while spinning the Rasengan into their palms, before dispersing the air and letting them drop. The two clones smiled freely as they dropped down.

"**Cho Odama Rasengan!**" the two yelled as they impacted on the roof of the bunker, sending debris flying everywhere, before grinding in. Naruto then added the fire nature chakra into the Rasengan, and without the support of the clones, the Rasengan quickly lost its stability, detonating in twin large clouds of superheated gas, destroying the plain even as Naruto replaced himself with a log.

"That's done," Naruto said, "That was awfully easy… even if a bit annoying…"

With that, he teleported back to report to Maiev, who jumped when she head him speak from next to her.

"There, done, now will you tell us what the island was all about?" Naruto asked, slightly irritated at the lack of progress. The less time they had, the more time Darkterror had to search and figure out how to use the Eye of Sargeras. They heard the old warlock sigh audibly as he sat down wearily.

"It started twenty years ago, after the end of the Second War…" the warlock recounted, "Gul'dan took some of us, the majority warlocks, in an attempt to get the very artifact you are also looking for: the Eye of Sargeras. Knowing that these islands were deep, he used his powers to forcibly rise them to sea level, enabling us to access the tomb."

"Whoa…" Naruto breathed. That had to take a lot of skills. His respect for this Gul'dan went up a few notches, even if he knew Gul'dan was responsible for the chaos that occurred in the world in the first place. The warlock continued.

"Shortly after that, most of the regiments and he went into the tomb… and that's when everything went awry…" the Orc continued, "Two sentries were posted, normal Orc warriors, in addition to myself and another warlock, while the rest went in. In a few moments, we heard screams… screams of terror, or despair… we heard spells being cried out only to be silenced by dark, cold screeches… and in a few moments, those… demons… came out and began to attack us. I was the only one to escape, but I have injured, and now, after twenty years, has another group come."

"You are despicable," Maiev said after a short moment of silence, "You used your magic to bring up something that should have never been uncovered… may you rot in Hell for all eternity for what you have unleashed upon this land…"

"I know I deserved that… but Gul'dan… what of his whereabouts were no longer known…" the warlock said, "But now… I can finally rest in peace after twenty long years…"

"If that's the case…" Naruto said as he turned around, "We need to plan that offensive as soon a possible. Maiev, from what Tyrande has told me, you have the ability to launch a spread of blades in all directions, correct?"

"What of it?" Maiev asked as Naruto produced a scroll.

"Use the blades here, and blink back the instance those blades are launched. Tell you troops to get ready to attack during the confusion," Naruto said as Maiev took the scroll, and, noticing the seal on it, broke it as well, being similar enough to seals in this world. Hundreds of the tri-pronged kunai emerged as Illidan's eyes widened.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu…" Illidan said, "Once more… but didn't you perfect it without the use of these blades?""

"It takes time to get the chakra ready… time that we don't have, since Darkterror is moving in quite fast, and if we want to get to them we need to finish this in the fastest way possible," Naruto said, "Its either that or I use Shinra Tensei… but Shinra Tensei will wipe me out too much, and I think I'm going to need the manipulation in order to face the dangers in the tomb, no matter what they are."

"I agree," Maiev said, "Naisha, prepare the troops for combat immediately."

"Yes, Mistress," a huntress said as she rallied the troops to get ready, though Naruto stopped her.

"Wait, just take a small contingent. We can't afford to let that many in just in case the Naga decides to attack the base. Take a small group as well will insure faster travel."

"It is not as if I do not trust you, for if Tyrande and Shan'do do, they must have good reasons. But," Maiev said, "These are my troops, and though you make a valid suggestion, it is still my call in the end… I will take your advise into suggestions, however… though I will decide on the group that shall enter the tomb."

"That is fine with me," Naruto shrugged as he looked out to the sky, "But make it fast."

"I agree," Maiev said as she relayed the instructions to the troops, and watched as they scattered, getting ready for the assault even as Naruto began focusing on his chakra. A faint gale began to pick up as he focused, swirling around him as he powered up. Groups paused as they regarded the human warily, at how much power he was focusing, to the point where a blue ring of energetic fire was visible around his feet, picking up in speed as he focused even more. Illidan sighed at that.

"The power…" Illidan said as he gazed a the blazing energy with his scorched, demonically charged eyes, "And yet he isn't even a quarter of the way powered up yet…"

"To think a human has this much power… I shudder to think what will happen if he gains access to the Well of Eternity," Maiev said as she looked at Naruto as well, even as Naisha came.

"Mistress, there's something I wish to request of you," Naisha said as Maiev turned, "I know you would probably wish for me to enter the tomb with you, correct?"

"Yes," Maiev replied, "Is something the matter?"

"It is inconsequential but… I have a feeling that this Naruto was right in that some should stay behind to coordinate defense. As your sub-commander, I humbly request for the role," Naisha said as she came down on her mount. Maiev regarded her for a few moments.

"I… would lose a very powerful asset if you were not to go," Maiev said finally, "Yet, if this base falls, then we have nowhere to go… very well, you wish is granted. Guard the base with your life while we are gone."

"Yes, Mistress Shadowsong," Naisha said as she turned to look at Naruto, "What are your orders regarding him, Mistress?"

"Nothing, he shall go with us into the tomb to apprehend the traitor," Maiev replied as Naisha bowed and left. Naruto finished gathering his chakra, letting the excess dissipate as he flared some more out, this time in a much more specific pattern, before leaping back down.

"I'm ready now," Naruto said as his eyes rippled and changed, causing Maiev to gape. Instead of the blue eyes, or even the normal eyes which she had come to expect of humans, concentric rings reaching to the edge of the eyes now exist within the eyes.

"Very well then," Illidan said, noticing how Maiev was now completely focused on the new development and the mystery that is Naruto, "Prepare to move out. Maiev shall lead the charge, while the rest of you give her cover as she dashes down to unleash a hail of blades. Then, suppress the enemy fire while Naruto and I wipe them out from up close."

"I understand," the majority replied in unison while a few staggered in their phrases as Illidan looked at Naruto, who stared back and nodded. With that, Maiev snapped out, realizing that orders had been given, before looking back.

"Well… I suppose we should start aiming for those islands," Maiev said lamely as Naruto snickered, before leaping away and summoning a phoenix.

"Lead the way, Ichigo," Naruto said as Ichigo crowed his cry and flew into the air, followed by several battalions of Night Elves as they marched upon the enemy destination. Naruto narrowed his eyes as they approached, before looking at Ichigo.

"Want to give them an opening salvo?" Naruto asked as Ichigo nodded, before a small glow gathered in his mouth, and Naruto flashed through seals.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan**!" Naruto breathed out as he exhaled a violet fire dragon, along with Ichigo's piercing blast of fire, which combined to form a stream of violet fire which shone across the landscape, drawing attention to it. The Naga had no time to react as the stream of fire blasted into the formations and base of operation, incinerating dozens of Naga at once even as Maiev blinked in, heedless of the fire. She was surprised that the fire didn't injure her, however, though she did not dwell on it as she unleashed blades everywhere, scattering them across the enemy formation before Illidan flared out his demonic energy and leapt in, giving Maiev time to retreat. The blades flew randomly, some impaling into Naga warriors while others missed by wide margins, though they had done their work – the Hiraishin kunai was scattered nearly everywhere in the enemy camp as Naruto smiled sadistically as he prepared a hand sign. Then, in a bright yellow flash, he was gone, as he teleported to the first kunai, his blades of wind extended from his katana as he mowed down the first troops with a wide swing of his blade, pausing only to duck under a trident which he took the tips off, kicking it high into the air even as he created a Rasengan and slammed it into the gut of the Naga Royal Guard. Without pausing, Naruto switched to another kunai, creating pockets of vacuum which imploded and sent Naga careening into one another, even as the trident landed neatly on top of a Siren's head, piercing through. And once more, before anyone had time to register his presence, he disappeared to reappear on the other side of the camp only to flash through several, confusing all the troops on board, before he finally appeared in the center of the camp, a gigantic Rasengan in his hand.

"Sayonara… **Odama Rasengan**!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the giant ball onto the ground, creating a shockwave which travelled through the enemy formation, before flashing away even as screams of dying Naga reached the ears of the archers, huntresses, dryads, and druids which were raining down fire against the enemy. The enemy, evidently, never stood a chance as Naruto stood, a scroll in one hand, and a bloody trident in another, as he stood amidst piles of enemy corpses triumphantly. Illidan walked up.

"Don't get too cocky Naruto, the real danger is inside the tomb," Illidan said as Naruto mock deflated.

"Did you really have to do that Illidan?" Naruto mocked pouted before looking serious again, "I've sent clones to scout the interior of the tomb. You're right, it's completely haunted, so to speak, by skeletons. Skeletal mages, archers, and warriors were stationed in there, and not only that but the majority of the place is a maze. Several clones met dead ends only to dispel themselves to let the rest know. I don't know how many more clones are left in there, but they've left marks where it would be dead ends. Past those marks, I don't know what else could be in there."

"We still must make haste to end this as quickly as possible," Maiev said, "Darkterror must not get the Eye before we can get to him!"

"Agreed," Naruto said as Illidan waved a file of troops up, while the rest retreated back as Naruto looked.

"I'll go in first," Naruto offered as he whistled, and Ichigo came down.

"Arigatou, Ichigo," Naruto said as he stroked the soft fiery feathers of the phoenix.

"As you will, Naruto," Ichigo replied before, in a burst of fire, he disappeared, and the three were left with the Watchers, before Naruto headed in, Illidan and Maiev following. No words were spoken; none were needed as they disappeared inside.

**Theramore**

Jaina was taking a stroll of the surrounding streets, waving back at those who greeted her with a smile, when she felt the familiar presence of Team Six. She nodded and bowed a bit, replying to the greetings the civilians said, before she excused herself and moved to a more secretive place, even as Team Six reappeared, kneeling down before Jaina.

"We bring urgent news from Kalimdor, milady," the leader of Team six replied, his or her voice obscured by the mask, "Kul Tiras has arrived."

"What?" Jaina exclaimed, "Is my father amongst them?"

"Yes," the leader said, "But he has taken aggressive actions against the Orc settlements, and there had only been two warriors, once by the name of Rexxar and another which we did not know, though we identified him as a troll. No further information has been acquired, however."

"I understand," Jaina said as she weighed the options, and knew what she had to do. She wouldn't like it, but it was the only options, "Send some forces to… dispose of the Kul Tiras… enough that they would have to retreat and recover. If you can, mildly injure the Admiral so that he would have to take time to recover. The longer we have to delay them, the more time we have to erect a response. I will send a Recon team with you to negotiate with Thrall, and see what we can do.

In the mean time, continue monitoring their movements when and if possible."

"Affirmative," the leader said as Jaina dismissed them, before sighing and moving around. She wished Naruto was around right now instead of a plushy that Mei had plenty of. She sighed as she whistled lightly, and a dragon appeared.

"Hirameki…" Jaina said lightly as she stroked the dragon's scales, "Can you try to contact Naruto through Ryuusei?"

"**Um… Naruto doesn't use the Ryu summons much… mostly the Gama and Phoenix…**" Hirameki replied, "**Try finding Hikari I guess… if you can find Lina.**"

"I guess… thanks, stay around?" Jaina asked as Hirameki curled up around Jaina's shoulders as they departed and moved to find Lina. Unsurprisingly, they found Lina playing with Hikari in the deeper regions of the forest, and Jaina simply giggled at the simplicity even as Lina heard her and turned.

"Jaina!" Lina said happily, "Hi Hirameki."

"Hey Lina," Jaina replied, "Hey Hikari, do you think you can contact Ichigo?"

"**Why?**" Hikari asked, "**Did something happen?**"

"Naruto's away on a mission right now… I want to know what's going on," Jaina replied as Lina showed her surprise, surprising, once more, Jaina.

"You didn't know?" Jaina asked as Lina looked away.

"I saw Er'ryl around while I'm in the forest, so I thought he was still around," Lina said as Jaina looked around while Lina whistled. A moment later a white blur crashed into Lina, who giggled as Er'ryl snuggled into Lina.

Er'ryl had grown, and grown quite large during the year's time. He was now slightly larger than an average Frostsaber, and even had abilities that others didn't have; mainly, the ability to use chakra-based attacks from exposure to Naruto's insanely large quantities. Already he could do simple things such as enhancing his speed with chakra, making him even faster than most other frostsabers, and simple attacks such as claw strikes enhanced with wind-nature or fire-nature chakra. Naruto was working with Er'ryl on an attack which neither Jaina nor Lina knew about, though Mei seemed to recognize it from the roars made from the frostsaber and the waves of power that emanated whenever such a roar occurred, though she did say that it would not be possible without Naruto's help in some form. Incredibly, however, Er'ryl possessed a passive ability to control chakra, able to control it on such a level that he could sprint across water on his first attempt, with Naruto following close behind, marveling at the advances.

"Okay, Er'ryl," Lina giggled out, "Stop! Stop! That tickles!"

Er'ryl reluctantly got off Lina, only to pounce on Jaina, leaving a startled Hirameki behind as Er'ryl snuggled into the now laughing Jaina.

"Okay, okay, I know!" Jaina shouted, "Stop Er'ryl!"

And once more, Er'ryl got back up as Jaina dusted herself off a bit before turning to Hikari, only…

Hikari was not there. Jaina looked around.

"Lina, did you unsummon Hikari?" Jaina asked curiously as Lina looked around.

"No…" Lina said, "I guess she's back in the realm to contact Ichigo or something, I guess…"

Then, in a burst of fire, both Hikari and Ichigo appeared.

"**I got him here**," Hikari said, "**Naruto **_**was**_** in a battle about a day ago, but Ichigo said they were entering somewhere named the 'Tomb of Sargeras', wherever that was… they were searching for something named the Eye of Sargeras.**"

"Sargeras…?" Lina said in a daze, "That name's familiar…"

"Sargeras…" Jaina said thoughtfully before something clicked in her head, "Oh no… I think I know what, or who, Sargeras is…"

"Wait…" Lina said as she paled, "You don't mean, _that_ Sargeras? The one of the Burning Legion? _That one_?"

"Yes," Jaina said hurriedly, "Go search up what that artifact is, I'll assemble the council, maybe I can advise General Northstrong to send some troops as aid, or failing that, get some Recons over."

"Okay," Lina said, "I'll… wait, I thin Sylvanas know something about it… go ask her."

"I can't," Jaina said, "Sylvanas is away looking for someone… someone named 'Fenix' or something."

"Fenix?" Lina asked, "As in Fenix Skywalker?"

"Whoever he is," Jaina shrugged as Lina smiled slightly.

"A hunter… you know how Naruto organized the elven archers into hunters right?" Lina said, "He got the idea derived from Sylvanas, but the actual hunter class was developed by Fenix Skywalker, a High Elf that was especially powerful. He and his… I would say court, Traxex, were also Ranger-Generals, but Fenix was away in the wilds alone, searching for threats and to eliminate them before they could venture too close to Quel'Thalas. And though they were young, they were capable enough that Sylvanas feel secure about leaving the safety of Quel'Thalas in their hands, even if one of them is an unknown. I can see why Sylvanas would want to find them, but it's better that you recall her."

"I suppose that's the case," Jaina said as she left, "Just look in the library, I'm sure there's something about the Eye of Sargeras there…"

And within twenty minutes, a small council consisting of the major generals had gathered, and Sylvanas was recalled as well. Jaina stood before them, face passive, before one of them spoke.

"Lady Proudmoore, what's with the rush in gathering us?" one of the generals inquired as Jaina looked at him.

"Bad news," Jaina said as she held up a letter, "As you know, we have been keeping correspondences with both Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind and Warchief Thrall, of the Night Elves and the Orcs respectively. About a week ago, we received this letter from Priestess Whisperwind warning us of a new enemy – the Naga, led by none other than Darkterror."

"Have we secured our borders yet then?" the general of the navy asked, "I hereby request an increase in the budget to the Navy."

"I'll see what we can do about it," Jaina replied, "But the main point is, Naruto has left for reconnaissance and hopefully capture this criminal, and has entered a place which is called the 'Tomb of Sargeras'. Sylvanas, I heard from Lina that you know something about it… can you tell us more about this 'Sargeras'?"

"Sargeras is _the_ leader of the Burning Legion, though most of us believe that he is dead. He is… a being, I suppose, that contains enormous amounts of power, ridiculous amounts that make Naruto seem like one of us in comparison and then some," Sylvanas replied, making some of the people shudder at the prospect, "What I know was based on old extracts from the books in Quel'Thalas, but those were of extreme dates, possibly dating back 10,000 years when legend has it that our world used to be a single continent, with no Northrend nor the continent which constitutes the Eastern Kingdom. During that time, the world first came into contact with the Burning Legion, and unleashed Sargeras' might across. An artifact was mentioned."

"The Eye of Sargeras?" Jaina asked as Sylvanas looked at her.

"Yes… how did you get that information?" Sylvanas asked curiously as Jaina looked back.

"Because Darkterror wants to use it for… something," Jaina said, "Of what, not even the Watchers and Naruto know. What I know right now is that Naruto is chasing after them, along with possibly Illidan Stormrage and someone named Maiev Shadowsong, but aside from that I have little information."

Just then a messenger came in, "Lady Proudmoore, urgent message from High Priestess Whisperwind!"

"What is it?"

"Lord Namikaze, along with Illidan and Maiev Shadowsong is cornered in an island close to the Maelstrom. Lady Proudmoore, they're under siege by hordes of Naga and require immediate assistance. Priestess Tyrande and Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage has already departed with Sentinels to aid them. In addition, it was reported that Lord Namikaze has been injured," the messenger said as Jaina's heart nearly stopped. Unknown to her, also did Sylvanas'.

"Should we…" General Northstrong said before Jaina sighed and held up her hand.

"Naruto knew this would happen when he took the mission, and told me the he would be going alone. Unless he himself specifically requests or aid, we shall not help him. That was his request," Jaina said, "As much as I hate that, I know he is capable, and I trust him. Therefore, I will not send troops to help him. Moreover, we also have to contend with the fact that the Naga is upon our doorsteps, and may, could even, strike at anytime, anywhere. We need all the manpower we can get. Sylvanas, I'm suspending your request to search for Fenix Skywalker until our borders are secure. I'm sorry, Sylvanas."

"I understand," Sylvanas said, shrugging, as she bowed, "I shall take my leave, then, Jaina?"

"Go ahead," Jaina waved as Sylvanas exited, "Now, is there anything else? I've said all I need to inform you, so now, let's hear your advices."

"I have proposed mine," the admiral of the navy said as Jaina nodded. General Northstrong then spoke up.

"With all due respect, Lady Proudmoore, it's not that I do not trust Lord Namikaze, but I believe it would be wise to send even a small team to oversee his welfare and to provide some aid as necessary. I propose that a team of Recons be sent to aid him."

"Presposterous!" one of the other Generals exclaimed, "Sure, he created the program, but they're the primary _police_ in Theramore, and for God's sake he didn't even let the limit of the Recons past two hundred! Maybe we can send those hunters to aid him, but certainly not the Recons!"

"I'll think about it," Jaina said, knowing which unit General Northstrong was actually referring to, "Perhaps I might, but for now, I will do nothing. The general is right, we need the Recons here."

"I understand, milady," General Northstrong said as he bowed, "Then I shall take my leave, if you will."

"Go ahead, General," Jaina said as both the general of the navy and the admiral left, leaving the others.

"I assume there is nothing else you wish to speak at this instant?" Jaina asked as none of them spoke up, "Then, I thank you for coming to this sudden meeting, and I apologize if anything happened to interrupt what you were doing."

"It was no problem, milady," the rest said as the bowed, "By your leave, Lady Proudmoore."

"Farewell," Jaina said as they left, before she looked up. There was silence, but there was also a faint breeze that Jaina detected. The Ghosts were on the move, and they would accomplish the mission when the Recons could not. She hoped that Naruto was okay, before she left. The hall was completely silent, yet…

Two bodies suddenly fell down as a man cloaked in a hood appeared and took the bodies, keeping them alive for transport, before disappearing silently once more. The two Recons' disappearance would be contributed to loss while on duty when they were discovered to be missing the next day. The hall was silence once more, save for a sinister laugh.

"Kukuku… yes, Naruto-kun… your powers shall be mine…"


	28. A Desperate Battle

**Author's Note: Um… reviews please? :D**

**Thanks to Hakkyou no Yami and Oxycoon who reviewed constantly for the last few chapters, and thanks to all those that reviewed, by the way. Very much appreciated. It is thanks to the efforts that allowed me to write up future chapters. Saying that, I also want to say, Merry Christmas! Or Happy Hanukah, or whatever you celebrate on this day. I celebrate Christmas, so naturally I got no idea what the others celebrate. Too bad there's no such holiday in Warcraft… is there?**

**Chapter 28: A Desperate Battle**

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned as he sat on the soft grass, nursing his aching eyes even as some Night Elves tended over him. Maiev stood by, watching him. With no small feat from Naruto, they had managed to escape the Tomb of Sargeras when Darkterror had collapsed the tomb on top of them. Maiev shuddered when she recalled the memory, fresh from just a few hours ago.

_**Inside the Tomb of Sargeras**_

"_This is it, right?" Naruto asked as Illidan approached._

"_Yes, I sense the power inside, we must hurry and get it before Darkterror does, or destroy it," Illidan said as Maiev opened the door. Inside, however, was several Naga, along with Darkterror._

"_Ah, I see you made it," Darkterror sneered as he held the glowing spherical object in his hands, "Too bad I already have the Eye of Sargeras in my hands…"_

"_Put it down now Darkterror! You have no idea what it's capable of!" Illidan shouted as his warblades extended. Darkterror merely chuckled darkly._

"_Don't know what it's capable of? Please," Darkterror mocked as he raised it slightly, "Let me demonstrate then… Maiev… for capturing me and imprisoning me underground for ten thousand years… I shall do the same to you! Consider this my final gift!"_

_The object glowed faintly, before a rumbling was heard, and rocks began to fall._

"_Shit!" Naruto shouted, "The place is coming down! Everyone get out!"_

_It was too late, however, as the tomb crumbled, sealing the exit even as Darkterror vanished with his escorts. Naruto slammed a fist against the rock wall even as the rumbling increased. Maiev frowned._

"_I could in theory get out of here… but all of you will be…" Maiev said as Illidan turned._

"_They need you in the base, Maiev, go," Illidan urged, "Having one escape is better than none."_

"_But having more escape is better than having only one escape," Naruto growled as his eyes lit up once more with the pattern of the Rinnegan._

"_What do you mean?" Illidan asked as Naruto raised both his hands, his palms pointing at the ceiling, and concentrated. He began to access the powers, and strained as it overcame him, threatening him to release. Naruto held firm, though the power began to corrode him from over exertion. Blood began to leak from his right eye even as Maiev looked on, shocked._

"_Naruto! Your eye's bleeding!" Maiev said as Naruto grimaced, before a small pulse of energy moved, and the blood flow increased. Panting, Naruto directed several waves in one direction, focusing chakra to direct themselves from one pathway to another, and from one expulsion to another expulsion, before, in a loud cry, he unleashed a wave of energy from his palm so dense that it literally distorted the very air. The wave travelled slowly even as Naruto focused once more, and a small film of scintillating, transparent cone of energy appeared, forming a circle around the wave._

"_Arrgh…" Naruto groaned as the wave flew up, faster, "__**Shinra… Tensei**__!"_

_The modified attack, in turn, impacted on the ceiling. There was a sudden silence, in which everyone stared at the point of impact. Then, at that moment, the ceiling exploded with a powerful force, as if a tornado had spawned inside the very wall itself and was tearing it to pieces. The rocks crumbled under the pressure, being reduced to dust while the cylinder of chakra stayed, forming a pathway for the Shinra Tensei to proceed, even as it blasted through more rocks._

_When it looked as if the wave would clear the final obstacle to freedom, however, several giant rocks disengaged themselves, close to the position, and fell. Naruto had no time to react, as focused as he was, and the rocks smashed into him._

"_Damnit! Naruto!" Illidan shouted even as the wave of dust sprang up to cloud their eyes. Thankfully, Illidan was able to get to Naruto, and looked up at the ceiling. There was an obvious gash along the side of Naruto's head, and his eyes were closed in exertion._

"_Kuso… if only the rocks didn't fall…" Naruto groaned out as Illidan stopped him from rising._

"_I'll handle it," Illidan said as he searched inside for his own reservoir of demonic energy, before willing it to the surface. Dark purple energy rose from him in wisps, before he gathered it together in a beam, and fired it straight up, piercing the last of the tomb. Maiev wasted no time in blinking out, even as Illidan used the residual energy to move the rest of the troops up, before picking up Naruto and flying away into the newly created exit._

_It took a while, but they managed to escape the Naga's notice and fled back to their own base, where Naruto had finally managed to stand on his own power, the gash healed, though his eyes were still closed from the exertion. Illidan looked at Maiev._

"_Send a message to my brother, now!" Illidan shouted, "Darkterror will no doubt attack at any moment, and we need all the help we can get. Tell Malfurion that Naruto is also injured and request any aid we can get."_

"_On my way," Maiev said hurriedly as she found one of the messengers and relayed the message, before sending her off with a small company of Watchers to defend the message until its destination. Once there, Maiev sensed something._

"_The Naga's attacking," Maiev said as she blinked away, "Watchers! Defend the base!"_

_The Night Elves, at that command, rushed out of the base, ready to fight the enemy, while Illidan looked between Naruto and the battlefield._

"_Go," Naruto said, "I'll be fine, defend the base or else it will fall. I have no doubt Darkterror is somewhere nearby, and you're the only one who can hurt him seriously. First order of matter is to take him down, and the rest will retreat to cover him. Get that Lady Vashj as well, if you can."_

"_Got it," Illidan said before he swept him wings open and flew up high. Naruto grimaced at the pain in his eyes._

"Another wave is approaching, Mistress Shadowsong. Illidan is already engaging," Naisha reported, "What are your orders?"

Maiev was about to reply when Naruto stood up, "Let me handle them."

"Absolutely not!" Maiev objected, "You're still injured when you blasted the tomb open, and…"

"I'm almost healed. I'm a shinobi, Maiev, I'm trained to fight with my other senses as well, not just my sight," Naruto said as his eyes returned normal, "Sure, they're useful, but I haven't had them for fifteen years, fighting without them isn't going to make much of a difference."

"Very well," Maiev said after a long period of thinking, "Naisha, lead some troops to aid him."

"Yes, Mistress Shadowsong," Naisha said before a squad of huntresses moved up and Naruto nodded. Then, in a swirl of wind, he disappeared, and the huntresses, guided by the chakra, followed into battle. As Naruto sped through the trees and into the midst of the battle, he spied Illidan charging at Darkterror, and proceeded, without thinking, flashed through seals.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as he sent a raging violet fireball at Darkterror, who managed to leap back and avoid it, but was unable to avoid Illidan's blade gashing a very light wound across his shoulder, nor the successive kunai and shuriken that Naruto launched right after the fireball. Several pierced his body even as a Naga Royal Guard appeared and used his trident to block the remaining, before lowering it and seeing Naruto right in front of him.

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the spherical ball into the Naga, sending it backwards, before focusing on Darkterror again.

"You die today," Naruto said simply before three seals were flashed and he held his hand down. Lightning cascaded instantly across, cutting through the earth before the screech of a thousand birds appeared on the battlefield, but then warped into a single, hawk-like scream, as the lightning turned bright white with reddish streaks. Naruto charged, leaving a trail of dust and destruction behind him as he closed in on the enemy.

"**Kyuybiko Chidori**!" Naruto screamed out as he thrust the blade forward, streaming from his palm. Before he had a chance to strike Darkterror dead, however, a Naga Siren jumped in front. Not having the Rinnegan, Naruto couldn't predict the move, and he blasted through the Siren, now dead, and approaching Darkterror. However, he had the chance from the Siren to jump back and sent a bolt of negative lightning at Naruto, forcing him to use the enhanced Chidori as a shield to absorb the bolt, instantly dissipating the Chidori as the demonic energy cancelled out.

_Kuso_, cursed Naruto as he leapt back to avoid the sudden appeances of several tridents, before throwing a single kunai and making several seals.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto called as the kunai multiplied into a hundred and stabbed through the enemy, even as Naruto brought his katana out and stood in a defense stance, his blade glowing blue with wind-natured chakra.

"Think you got what it takes?" Naruto taunted as they charged. Naruto was ready, however, even as the first one reached, and Naruto sliced the tips of the trident off cleanly, before reversing his grip and stabbing through, kicking the trident out and knocking a Naga over, who was instantly impaled by yet another blade even as Naruto turned and the blade glowed white.

"**Kaze no Yaiba**!" Naruto growled out as the energy discharged, forming a compression of air that tore through an entire file of Naga as Naruto leapt up and formed several clones, which dropped from the sky. Naruto formed a single seal.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha**!" Naruto called as the clones smiled and detonated with a kamikaze-like frenzy, scattering the enemy formation. Taking the chance, Illidan leapt back and transformed into his demonic form, Naruto following soon after as his chakra went low. It was fortunate, he reflected, that he had managed to somewhat befriend the demon in his gut or he would have never be able to do this when low on chakra. A cloak formed around him, white, while the seal flared across him, and as soon as the first enemy attacked a claw made from the youki charged forward, utterly obliterating the enemy. The rest hesitated at the power. Naruto did not. The claws shone from his back, nine in total, and surged forward, smashing through the earth and in some instances charging right up _from_ the earth itself. Screams of agony and terror came from the Naga army as they witnessed the carnage the single human was causing them, but they surged forward once more, intending on eliminating the one they consider just a boy.

Naruto, on the other hand, knew he was close to his limits. Though he could give the Kyubi far less chakra than he can use the Kyubi's, there was still a small drain which Naruto knew he could not sustain for any longer than a scant few minutes, and that meant he had to finish this now. A wave of chakra gathered as he knelt down on all fours even as his canines elongated and five tails appeared, the shroud slowly turning a pale pink. Illidan remembered the powerful blast when he was in prison, and with a start recognized what this actually was.

"Everyone get back!" Illidan shouted as he used his wings to propel himself backwards, even as small spheres of chakra gathered and formed into a giant sphere, which Naruto, now covered completely, focused right in front of his mouth, the tails fanning out and the tips focusing on the sphere, growing smaller. Then, with but a single warning as the ball stabilized, Naruto _roared_. Not the normal kind of roar, mind you. This was a roar that shattered the sphere, and with the guidance of the tails, surged forward in a massive wave of destruction, tearing up the ground right in front. Whatever had been lucky enough to survive the initial carnage had no chance to survive this as the supersonic wave of energy tore right through the first Naga like a hot knife through butter. After what felt like an eternity when it was in actuality only a single minute, the shockwave finally subsided, leaving Naruto crouching there, panting heavily, before the shroud disappeared and he stumbled, before getting himself upright.

_Kuso, an insanely powerful Shinra Tensei followed by the Chidori, Rasengan, and this is taxing on my chakra too much…_ Naruto thought as he looked at the destruction he had caused. Reaching into a hidden pouch in his cloak, he managed to find the seal and unsealed a single object which he held up and popped right into his mouth, feeling the energy return almost immediately after he swallowed it, though he shuddered at the taste. Having so much chakra, he had seldom needed to use a soldier pill, and thus each time he had to take one he could never get used to the taste. He took a deep breath as he turned around and looked at Illidan.

"Stay alert," Naruto said, "I didn't manage to finish off Darkterror with that attack, and it's sure that he'll bring more reinforcements. Our borders are spread too thin…"

"You need us to make the defensive perimeter smaller?" Illidan asked, "But that would make their numbers seem overwhelming in our terms…"

"I know," Naruto said, slightly frustrated at the situation, "But it's either that or guerilla warfare, and… sure, you're good at it, but that also means they can push right through to the base. Either way is risky, but if we don't do something, we're all going to die, power or not. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Several clones popped out as they spread out, looking for enemies even as Naruto sat down in a meditative position, "In this event, there's only so much we can do before the big guns need to come out…"

There was a slight glow as a previously unseen necklace glowed as Illidan watched in fascination, before feeling the rush of energy, druidic-like, enter Naruto. The greenish glow of energy that surrounded Naruto gathered around a little crystal decorated with eight shards of even smaller crystal, and was then transferred into Naruto. The flow continued even as Naruto opened his eyes, and the troops gasped in surprise at the new changes.

"Sage Mode…" Naruto whispered as he stood up. With the creation of the crystal, he had solved the problem of the Sage Mode once and for all. By injecting a miniscule amount of Senjutsu chakra into the crystal, he could initiate the catalyst reaction due to the special properties of the Shodai's crystal to absorb chakra, and automatically gather it from the surroundings, allowing him to have a constant supply of senjutsu chakra even during intensive combat without the need of clones to gather the chakra. The downside, however, was that he needed to gather some Senjutsu chakra in the first place, and it will only stay active as long as Naruto have some senjutsu chakra running through the crystal. Any lapse in concentration would stop the flow and pulse him out of Sage Mode. He felt his body repair itself at an accelerated pace as the chakra worked, and squinted at the far end, before closing his eyes and sensing.

"Illidan, head back to base," Naruto said, "Maiev's going to be under attack by that Lady Vashj soon, and she with a large force of Nagas."

"Okay," Illidan said, "I trust that you can hold the line?"

"I'll try my best?" Naruto said jokingly as Illidan flew off, leaving Naruto with the Watchers. He sighed wearily before sitting down and letting Sage Mode flicker out.

_No point in staying in Sage Mode if I'm out of chakra in the first place… too damn risky…_ Naruto thought as he looked at the Night Elves.

"Scatter, four per team," Naruto said, "Scour the forest and try to take out strays that come too close. Do not engage those in groups that's larger than two unless there's two teams."

"Understood," the Night Elves said as they quickly divided and went into the forest. Using the chakra he had left, Naruto summoned a small group of phoenix and dragon.

"Hold the position," Naruto said as the group nodded, before Naruto finally fell unconscious from chakra exhaustion even as the group of summons grouped around Naruto protecting him, and even then the dragons began to disappear in the air while the phoenix formed a protective flaming cocoon which camouflaged against the background as a simple campfire. No Naga ever noticed the slight human scent that was emanating from the 'bonfire', thankfully for Naruto.

For two days they had fought the unending wave of Naga. Too many times had they came close to a wipeout, only to be repelled by a miracle. Morale was running low, and their supplies diminished. Illidan was grim at the prospect when Maiev came up.

"Illidan," Maiev said simply as Illidan turned, "There's only one way to achieve a further stalemate at this point…"

"A pre-emptive strike, correct?" Illidan asked, "Naruto proposed the same thing a few hours ago, but we simply don't have the manpower available."

"I do," Naruto's voice came up from behind them as they turned to the battered Naruto. The cloak, though still in relatively good conditions, was still torn in several places, exposing the silver and gold plates underneath. With each stride, the tears become more noticeable as the condition became clearer.

"I can perhaps swarm them with my clones first, as cannon fodders," Naruto explained, "The first order is to retake the resources about one kilometer away from here. Once we established a foothold there, then we have the supplies necessary to continue this tug-of-war. That's how we'll hold out until Malfurion arrives with his forces."

"Yet… even if you can break their forces off, then what?" Maiev asked, "We do not have enough troops to guard the Ancients as they move, and they are at their most vulnerable during that very period of time."

"I'm suggesting this now for a reason," Naruto said, "I sensed Malfurion at the extreme range of my detection, which is pretty close to this island, mind you. If we were to launch a pre-emptive strike right now, with the sudden aid of the Sentinel forces it will be far easier to push them back."

"Then it is settled," Maiev said after a while, "We will strike immediately. Watchers, prepare for combat."

"I'll begin preparations for the assault as well," Naruto said as he disappeared in a swirl of wind as he created a few clones who scattered to kill the guards, before sitting down. _Here goes nothing…_ Naruto thought as he disappeared back to base, where Maiev had gathered all the warriors she could get.

"Now Naruto, how are you going to do this?" Maiev asked skeptically as Naruto gathered his chakra and placed them all into a single move.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled as clones flickered into existence. For a few moments, the entire clearing consisted of only blue-robed blond-haired humans, before they all disappeared, with everyone starting in shock. Naruto paused for a moment as he looked back up.

"It's time," Naruto said as he too disappeared, but this time in a yellow flash even as the Night Elf Watchers moved out.

Meanwhile, Naruto dashed through the trees, with his army of himself even as he activated the Rinnegan, though he winced a bit as the world came into focus once more. There was no time to wonder, however, as he approached upon the enemy territory, and the clones stopped. A few went up before performing a Henge and moved closer to the Naga camp, who never suspected a single thing until a trident was buried in each of their heads. After that all hell broke loose as his own clones transformed back, and the hidden ones charged forward intending on taking them by surprise.

And surprise the Naga Naruto did, as the horde of ninjas let loose a rain of deadly projectiles onto the enemy. And right as they reached the apex, the thousand of so kunai were suddenly multiplied by several times to tens of thousands, all with explosive tags slapped on, descending towards the enemy camp.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!**" Naruto yelled as the gust of wind picked up and sent the kunai hurtling straight into the center of the camp, killing many in their barrage. Then, they detonated in a powerful blast of fire and smoke, as the mounds of corpses piled up. The water they tried to conjure had no use at all as the fireball was simply too hot, too powerful, for a simple water blast or water ball to extinguish, and certainly not when Illidan arrived with the rest of the Night Elves and launched demonic energy into the blazing inferno. The Night Elves rained yet another storm of arrows down on the enemy as the huntresses charged forward, their glaives shining in the light as they sliced through the enemy. Naruto joined in the fray, his twin wind blades flashing and his robes discarded of their sleeves, descending on the enemy like a predator would a prey, and dug into the battle. Naruto sliced right through the first Royal Guard, before twirling and sending a blade of wind screaming silently at a Siren, who was torn apart almost immediately, and even then Naruto had jumped clear, up into the sky as he formed several seals.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!**" Naruto called as several basketball-sized fireballs expelled themselves from their mouth, roaring down at the enemy who had no time to dodge, before Naruto went through another set of handseals.

"**Raiton: Gian!**" Naruto yelled as the arcs of lightning stroke down upon the enemy, forking around to strike multiple at once, frying them to a crisp even as several Myrmidons tried to engage him. Naruto leapt over their heads, before using a powerful chakra-powered jump to crush one of their heads, even as he flipped and slammed his heel into another, caving the head in, before spinning, slapping an explosive note on, and kicking the corpse to another, causing the trident to stab into the last Myrmidon and flying backwards, eventually detonating at Naruto's command, clearing a large area clean of Naga. Meanwhile, the rest of the horde of clones charged into the middle of the enemy camp, though some were dispelled from attacks, before they stopped en masse, even as Naruto smiled sadistically and held up a hand sign that even the Naga recognized and scrambled to run.

"**Tajuu Bunshin Daibakuha**," Naruto whispered as the clones smiled sadistically and all detonated at the same time. The Night Elves covered their eyes as the power rushed over them, kicking up clouds of dust. As it finally settled, it revealed a cleared up section of the tree where there were treants in battle-ready positions, and some Sentinels stand ready for battle, with Malfurion and Tyrande leading, but completely frozen.

"Naruto?" Tyrande asked as Naruto smiled tiredly.

"Ohayo," Naruto waved as he sat down, "As you can see, we're in a bit of a tight situation right now."

"Brother!" Illidan said as he approached. Malfurion looked at Illidan.

"It's good to see you again as well, Illidan. What's your current status?" Malfurion asked as Illidan outlined their current crisis. Malfurion's face was grim after the finish, even as Maiev arrived.

"Shan'do Stormrage!" Maiev exclaimed, "It is good to see you once more!"

However, her demeanor changed when she saw Tyrande.

"Priestess Tyrande… how… nice to see you once more… prepared to pay for your atonement?" Maiev said coolly as Naruto looked between them.

"I did what I have to do, Maiev. You are in _no_ position to judge me," Tyrande said back just as hostilely, even as Malfurion tried to intervene.

"Had you not let them out, then none of this would have happened," Maiev said bitterly even as they looked poised to let their weapons loose on each other, even as Malfurion tried to persuade them out of it. Naruto finally had enough of their bickering, knowing that each second wasted was a second for Darkterror to prepare. He unleashed his killing intent, freezing them all in place.

_What… what is this?_ Maiev thought frantically. Never before had she felt such an intent, as if death itself was staring down at her, preparing her judgment lest she make a single mistake, no matter how slight; as if death itself was the predator, stalking her, yet she cannot determine its position for as soon as she tries to look for it, it disappears. None of the others were as well off as Maiev, as they stood, shivering on the spot from the intent given off by that single human.

"Had enough?" Naruto said, his Rinnegan active, "We need to move, so unless you're willing to leave your animosity behind, I'm not going to let this pressure off. All of you are far wiser than you are right now, act like it."

They could say nothing except nodding their heads, and Naruto suppressed his intent and turned.

"I sense Darkterror that way," Naruto said simply, "but the Watchers need some rest."

"I'll send some druids against the enemy," Malfurion said as a few druid of the talons emerged and transformed into crows, flapping their wings up and away into the air. Naruto watched while he turned around to face the rest. Quickly going through a few seals, a wooden wall emerged high into the air, thick and powerful, even as Naruto called up more trees to act as his own eyes.

"There," Naruto said, "When should we begin the attack then?"

"Now," Malfurion said without hesitation, "While the enemy is unaware of our new attack or supplies, and you are pretty much rested, no?"

"Yet the Watchers had not have time to rest," Maiev argued as Malfurion turned.

"Then you shall have to be the reserves and the defenders of the base. We do not have much time before Darkterror takes the Eye of Sargeras away and use it for unknown purposes," Malfurion said as he led the troops away, Tyrande following. Naruto hesitated for a moment, before turning to Illidan.

"What's the chance that the enemy will attack as we launch our own?" Naruto asked the duo as they considered.

"Not very high since we just obliterated this region's troops. Why?" Maiev asked as Naruto looked at them.

"Since we need the manpower even if you are tired. One of you are coming to attack them," Naruto replied. Illidan was about to speak up when Naisha beat him to it.

"Mistress Shadowsong, allow me," Naisha said as Maiev frowned.

"Naisha, you ought to take some rest from this onslaught as well," Maiev said as Naisha shrugged.

"My ability with the glaives far surpass other huntresses, making me much more useful in fights than normal, since I can engage multiple enemies at once," Naisha countered as Illidan replied.

"I need to go," Illidan said, "It is my responsibility to track him down and take him in, and I will not fail you, brother."

"You have not, Illidan," Malfurion said, "To be able to track him all the way here and engage combat with him, surviving even when he now has some power that belonged to Sargeras is nothing short of being a miracle. To hold him off for this long… This is truly astounding, even with a legion of Sentinels of Watchers, never mind that you only have a battalion or so."

"But still, I insist on going," Illidan said stubbornly as Malfurion sighed.

"Very well then," Malfurion said, "WE must move out, now."

Naruto was the first to leave in a blur of blue, followed by the rest of the Night Elves as they converged upon the last stronghold of the Naga.

They were making good pace until Naruto suddenly stopped and pulled out a pair of kunai. The rest tensed as Naruto crept into the shadows, before two soft thumps could be heard, and Naruto reappeared, holding onto two dead Naga Myrmidons over his shoulders, dumping them onto the ground.

"That's the first of the sentries," Naruto said, "We got to be careful of anymore flanking us. Can you shadowmeld while moving?"

"No, and even then only the warriors can shadowmeld, not the druids," Malfurion replied from his stag as Tyrande shot another dead with a single, precise shot.

"We need to keep moving," Illidan said, as he sensed Darkterror's energies probing the surrounding area, "I sense Darkterror's energies close."

"Then we must make due haste," Tyrande said as she led the contingent of archers forward even as Naruto disappeared, and half a minute later two more Myrmidons fell, along with a single Royal Guard and four Sirens. Before long, they had amassed themselves along the edges of a river, overlooking the shallow waters that held Darkterror's base. Naruto looked at them.

"Water-based attack or an area of effect strike?" Naruto asked as they looked in curiosity, before Malfurion spoke up.

"From what you have told us, it would appear they can, for a lack of a better phrase, sense the ongoing of which was in the water, so I would suggest an attack which would not use the water around."

"I have a couple," Naruto said lightly before his Rinnegan activated, and he floated up, free of gravity, "Stay back."

"Shinra Tensei?" Tyrande asked as Naruto shook his head.

"After the last stunt I've been having trouble with an insanely powerful Shinra Tensei, I still need time to recover from that focus, so no. It's different," Naruto replied as he went through a couple dozen seals, even as Darkterror felt the energy buildup and looked into the sky, when Naruto ended with the tora sign. A small orb of energy gathered, before Naruto extended his palms and the energy gathered around his palm, turning a dark red. With but a simple command, he let the energy soar into the air, and just as it reached the apex of its flight, Naruto called the name out.

"**Katon: Tenin Bakuryuu (See note at bottom for description)!**" Naruto yelled as the sphere of energy detonated, sending balls fire spiraling down on the enemy, crashing and exploding across the base, leaving behind craters after the impact. The effect, though not as devastating as it would be by itself, superheated the water to the point where it began boiling. Needless to say, most of the Naga died from the superheating water, unused to the temperature, even as Naruto landed and the attacks began.

The instant Naruto landed, he dashed forward and smashed a chakra enhanced fist into the first Royal Guard he found, smashing his face right in and sending him spiraling back to hit the others like a cannonball, before Naruto leapt back up and, during a flip, directed lightning to his feet and sent an arc right into the boiling water, conducting right through the entire base. Darkterror had disappeared, however, and Naruto had to suppress a groan of frustration, before noting that some Sentinels seemed to have disappeared as well. Putting that off his mind, he performed several seals in succession before calling out, "**Katon: Karyuu Endan**!"

A blaze of fire resembling a dragon soared at the enemy, burning them into ashes before they had a chance to respond. Night Elves marched forward, eliminating the shocked – literally – Naga as they rampaged through the structure, and Naruto saw a structure flaring to life, and a figure materialized.

"The alter, Naruto!" Illidan shouted, "Destroy that altar or they could recapture the souls of the elites again and again!"

Naruto wasted no time even as the Naga fired a frost arrow too fast for Naruto to dodge, but where there was a hit a log was in the place instead, even as a whirlwind appeared behind the Naga – Lady Vashj, and Naruto stabbed her from behind. Hiding a shriek of pain, she managed to dive underneath the water and escape before Naruto could do anything, but Naruto managed to create a few clones to follow, before sending another batch into the structure, which detonated soon after. Naruto regrouped with the Sentinels as they looked around.

"Malfurion?" Illidan asked, dread in his voice, "Did you send Tyrande away?"

"No…" Malfurion replied as he paled as well. Without another sound, Naruto flared his chakra out, high and fast, before disappearing in a bright yellow flash.

Tyrande had, indeed, followed Darkterror with the intent to recapture him, with or without the aid of the other Sentinels. With a small band of archers, she had managed to catch up to Darkterror.

"Your path ends here, Darkterror!" Tyrande yelled as she fired a flaming arrow, summoning several starbursts which disintegrated his Naga followers. However, Darkterror, using his demonic energy, literally suffocated the life out of the archers, leaving Tyrande frozen in place.

"You think you can catch me in this state?" Darkterror laughed sinisterly as he approached Tyrande, "You know, you've always been quite… attractive…"

Tyrande never replied as she paled, but as Darkterror reached her, Naruto reappeared in a bright yellow flash just in time to kick Darkterror away.

"You know, you shouldn't take someone else's girlfriend for your own, and especially when Malfurion can kick your ass seven ways into hell without breaking a sweat," Naruto said lightly as Malfurion appeared, furious, and roots sprang up.

"Ah… I seem to be at a disadvantage here…" Darkterror said lightly even as an arrow pierced through the roots, and he flew away, "Or maybe not."

"Vashj…" Naruto said as he threw a kunai but was deflected with a wave of sound, which dissipated against a sudden vacuum sphere that Naruto generated.

"Where is he going?" Naruto asked, "Or rather, where could he be going to?"

"The origins of Archimonde's coming…" Illidan said, "We best get moving first, we can scout out where Dalaraan is later."

"Dalaraan?" Naruto asked, "That's a bit south of Lordaeron if I remember right… are you sure?"

"Positive," Illidan replied, "If Archimonde came through there, then it's assured that it's a pinnacle of demonic energy, one which Darkterror cannot resist the lure of."

"Then we must make haste," Malfurion declared, "We will hunt him down and end his schemes once and for all!"

**Well, end of chapter. Now:**

**Katon: Tenin Bakuryuu (Kanji: ****火遁****:****天隕爆流****, Literal Translation Fire Release: Sky Meteor Explosion): Naruto focuses his chakra into a dense ball of fire-natured chakra, before sending it into the air, at which, at a certain height, it splits apart into dozens of smaller balls of fire which strikes down in a large area, just like a gigantic meteor showers with meteors the size of cars – of course, they don't have cars, but they have bikes, helicopters and tanks… yeah, that doesn't make sense. Large chakra consumption.**

**Remember to review guys! Thanks to those reviewing!**


	29. The Shattered Continent

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the review guys, and happy New Year!**

**Reikson, you're completely right, since there are multiple ways to translate that, I actually typed it in Chinese first before turning it into kanji (considering how similar they are, it probably won't matter). In that case, I would say… the first kanji is sky, which I **_**guess**_** could also mean heaven, the second is meteor, no if's, but's, or and's about it. The third means explosion, so its possible to mean exclamation, and the fourth is fall or flow depending on the context, so yes, it's completely possible that the translator came up with that, it's normal… I think.**

**There's a semi-important message from me at the end of the Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft, World of Warcraft, Naruto, or either of the universe. The trademark belongs to Blizzard and authorized sellers and Kishimoto respectively. I **_**do**_**, however, own the original techniques and the character Fenix Skywalker – maybe not the originality in the name though. Oxycoon, you probably know who he is. Pheles belongs to Oxycoon. **

**Chapter 29: The Shattered Continent**

"So…this is the kingdom of Lordaeron?" Naruto asked inquisitively, looking at the tall trees, along with the dead vegetation and the remnants of structures, "Wow, how am I suppose to tell Jaina-chan this? I don't think it was _this_ destroyed when she left…"

"The once great kingdom… reduced to ashes," Malfurion said sadly, "And along with it, a civilization, torn apart by the undead horrors. I must find out what happened… I shall communicate with nature to find out more, meanwhile, search for Darkterror."

"Understood," Maiev replied as Malfurion strode into the deep forest. A moment later, Naisha rode up.

"Mistress, we found a lead," Naisha said, "Tracks were led astray, but we were able to find a set that veered off in what seemed to be a random direction, but we could feel the arcane energies that end on the path."

"Dalaraan," Illidan deduced as they moved, "Leave some Watchers here, Maiev, we'll need the base ready if anything comes up."

"Agreed," Maiev said before Naruto paused, feeling something.

"We're not the only ones around, excluding the undead," Naruto said, "And I sense… sadness… anger… a want for vengeance… what is going on?"

"Nevertheless, we need to continue," Maiev said, "From what Illidan described you can also sense nature, could it be that nature itself is angry at the destruction?"

"Perhaps… but I'm not in Sage Mode," Naruto said, "But now that you mentioned it… I feel unsettled…"

There was one thing in his mind right now, and the result was not pretty. He sincerely hoped he would not meet Sasuke here, and if worst comes to worst he would have to resort to using the powers Itachi gave to him. Naruto quickly flashed through seals, slamming his hand on the ground. Ichigo came out from the smoke.

"Let's go scout around, Ichigo," Naruto said as he leapt on, and Ichigo flew away.

"**What is your situation, Naruto?**" Ichigo asked as Naruto took a deep breath.

"Crazy things happened, get ready since this is a long tale…" Naruto said as he recounted the battle at the broken isles, and the chase that ultimately led them here. Ichigo stiffened slightly, however, halfway during the retelling, and when Naruto ended, Ichigo replied.

"**I sense Al'ar's summoner…**" Ichigo said as Naruto turned, surprised.

"Kael'thas?" Naruto said in surprise, "But I though Quel'Thalas was in the northern regions of this continent?"

"**Perhaps more had happened than simply the fall of Lordaeron and Dalaraan**," Ichigo said gravely as he flew back towards the base, "**I suppose we ought to tell the Night Elves of this**."

"Agreed," Naruto said as they descended.

"Anything?" Maiev asked simply as Naruto told her what Ichigo sensed. Maiev frowned.

"The Scourge led their troops across in a genocide against the world… it _is_ quite possible that it had happened, yet…" Maiev trailed off.

"We would need to head forward in any case, so we could search for that as well," Tyrande added as Naruto nodded, and the small party set out. They soon encountered the group Ichigo had said, and many stopped when they saw the blazing phoenix. One, in particular, came up to them.

"Ishnu'Alah, what brings you to Lordaeron?" the elf greeted as Naruto came up, with Ichigo.

"That him?" Naruto asked as Ichigo nodded, before turning, "Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider?"

The elf, now identified, widened his eyes, "How…? The crest… you are one of Garithos' men?"

"Garithos?" Naruto repeated, before shaking his head, "No, I'm with Jaina Proudmoore, from Theramore Isles."

"Jaina!" Kael exclaimed, "So you are one of those who sailed across to the other land… how goes everything there?"

"It has… gone well," Naruto replied, "And here? I was under the impression that Quel'Thalas was in the north. Unless this is your army, it seems unlikely you will be in this region."

At that, Kael's face turned somber, "Quel'Thalas has been destroyed utterly. Silvermoon is no more, and so is the high elves."

"What…?" Naruto said, eyes wide. From watching the elves, he knew they were extremely powerful fighters, "And now…?"

"The Scourge committed genocide… barely fifteen percent of our original population remained…" Kael said as he sighed, "Many fell during the invasion… I returned only to find my father's blade, broken… just like our homeland…"

"And what of…" Naruto tried to say out loud, "What of Traxex and Fenix? Sylvanas requested to embark on a search for them, hoping she could find the latter."

"Both fell," Kael replied as Naruto sighed, "I saw Traxex… she was killed and taken away for who knows what purpose by the Scourge… And despite being a Farstrider, Fenix was seen coming out to enter the fight personally instead at range, for none of our warriors are able to best Arthas, who Fenix managed to wound enough for Arthas to retreat. He was last sighted being cornered by hundreds of undead… and when I have arrived, all I can see was a ring of undead corpses numbering in the hundreds, and the broken blade of Fenix."

"Dear Kami…" Naruto breathed out as he looked, "So… the blades you talked about…"

"It is both the blade of my father and the blade of Fenix Skywalker. However, because of him, most of what remained of our population remained… and now we have renamed ourselves the Sin'Dorei, in honor of our fallen brethren."

"Sylvanas-chan needs to know of this," Naruto said as he looked as Ichigo, "Can you reverse summon?"

"Well… yes," Ichigo said, "But why…?"

"I need you to be summoned in Theramore and bring Sylvanas-chan over," Naruto said, "She needs to know what… what happened."

"Understood," Ichigo said as he disappeared in a burst of fire. Kael looked at the blaze as Naruto turned to him.

"So you are the summoner of Al'ar, king of the Phoenix, correct?" Naruto asked as Kael looked at him.

"Yes… and may I inquire as to how you have a phoenix of your own?" Kael asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Separate clan of phoenix," Naruto replied, "But related. Al'ar is Ichigo's grandfather."

"I see… and that is how you identified me?" Kael asked as Naruto nodded. Tyrande spoke up next.

"We are… sorry for your loss…" Tyrande said as they bowed silently in remembrance of the fallen high elves. Kael looked at them.

"Is it possible for you to defend us for a little while… at least until our caravan is ready to move?" Kael asked, "The undead had been especially restless, and seemingly much more powerful than before… and I sense much hatred in them… an unnerving thought."

"We…" Maiev said but Illidan placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned.

"Let's do it for a while, at least," Illidan said, "They have lost nearly everything… it's the least we can do, and in this case, we can learn more about the undead and have aid with which to help us attack Darkterror. I think whatever riled up the Scourge is related to him. And, in any case, we can also ask them to aid us when attacking Darkterror."

"…" Maiev said nothing as she pondered, before sighing, "Very well…"

Tyrande had spoken already, however, before Maiev could tell her of any decision.

_Well… that was unexpected_, Maiev thought, _That was fast…_

"Hatred, you say…" Naruto said as he pondered with growing dread, "Hopefully not…"

Just then, there was another burst of fire as Ichigo appeared with Sylvanas. The instant Sylvanas looked down, she saw Kael.

"Prince Kael!" Sylvanas said as she bowed, "Naruto, what is going on?"

"He's got information on Fenix… and Quel'Thalas…" Naruto said somberly as Sylvanas turned to Kael, who sighed and recounted the entire tale, from the beginning of Arthas' invasion, to the forces resurrection of Traxex, to the fall of Fenix, and finally to the destruction of the Sunwell. By the end of it, Sylvanas was in tears and denial.

"No…" Sylvanas breathed out, "No… this can't be…"

She started to collapse on her knees, but Naruto had caught her in time. Sending an apologetic look to Kael who returned it, Naruto leaned down to embrace the sobbing figure.

"Quel'Thalas… no…" Sylvanas whispered as Naruto closed his eyes and held her in tighter.

"It's…" Naruto tried to comfort her, but knew that it would not be sufficient. Instead, he remained there.

"Go on, find Darkterror and bring him to justice," Naruto said, "I'll catch up later."

The rest of the people nodded as Kael's army finished loading their supplies and left on the trail. Naruto was left with a sobbing, shaking Sylvanas, even as he gently led her to a more comfortable position. There was silence except for the occasional hiccups from Sylvanas, before he heard something. A low hum came from Sylvanas, almost as if… she was singing?

Naruto stayed silent as he listened to the tune that Sylvanas sang, and, quietly, to himself, thought she had quite a nice voice.

Not so far away yet, the sensitive ears of the elves caught the sound, as Kael stopped, and so did his followers.

"Is there something wrong, Prince Kael?" Tyrande asked as Kael motioned of them to listen.

"That is… Lament of the Highborn…" Kael said sadly, "I'm guessing Sylvanas is the one… she always had a penchant for such a thing in addition to her combat skills."

The group stayed quiet for a while, before the song ended, and a strange whistling sound was heard, and Naruto reappeared, holding Sylvanas bridal-style.

"She's exhausted from this ordeal… I'm guessing something else happened while I was away from Theramore…" Naruto said quietly as he laid her on one of the caravans, one of the priests getting a blanket for her, "Keep moving, I sense the undead nearby."

"My men are ready," Kael said as Tyrande signaled for the Sentinels to do the same, even as Naruto shook his head.

"They are only minor, as I said, keep moving, I'll rejoin you in a few moments."

With that, Naruto disappeared as he flickered away. The group continued to move, until a sudden explosion was heard, and the crashing sounds as trees fell from a powerful concussion force. And after that, a small wave travelled towards the group near the ground. The shockwave passed through the small band of night elves and blood elves, causing a vibration in their bodies that resonated badly with their sensitive hearing, and Naruto came back, singed but unharmed.

"Like I said, small band," Naruto said before they departed once more.

"What was that?" Tyrande asked curiously as Naruto looked back.

"I used their own powers against them," Naruto said, "It unfortunately caused a gigantic explosion that I barely escaped from."

"Ah," Tyrande replied lamely, "That was most… fortunate… that you escaped from it then… I suppose."

"Don't get any ideas on tackling them yourself," Naruto replied back carelessly, "I think they have shared vision and knowledge… whoever or whatever stationed them there must have realized the destruction of the bastion."

No sooner had he said that was he riddled with several dozen kunai, even as the Sentinels prepared to fight, and the blood elves looked around nervously.

"I knew it…" a voice came out of nowhere as Naruto reappeared, and what seemed to be Naruto was in fact only a log, "Sasuke, show yourself!"

"Hn," and with that Sasuke reappeared, "Surprised, Naruto?"

"Hell no, teme," Naruto replied coldly, "Knew you were behind this when I sensed the malice. Tell me, where is Arthas now?"

"Hn," Sasuke said nothing as he drew his new blade. Naruto eyed him warily even as he drew his own katana.

Like Naruto, Sasuke also went through a change. However, Sasuke had donned the armor of the death knight, and yet, instead of being the color of ice, it was the color of fire that trimmed his armor. Both combatants looked at each other, before killing intent was unleashed. One being of pure malice, and one of pure chakra. The explosion of the two was so powerful that even the undead could feel it despite having no emotions, and the Sentinels and blood elves were on the ground from the sheer pressure. Then, without so much as a single signal, they clashed, sparks flying from their blades mere instants before they flew apart, going right at each other again as they landed. They traded attacks, blow for blow, before Sasuke executed an overhead flip while using Naruto's katana as a leverage, and narrowed his eyes as Naruto. But, before he could say a single word, he was blasted away even as Naruto charged forward with a Rasengan in his hand. Sasuke stood up as well and launched himself forward, a Chidori in his hands.

"**Rasengan!**" "**Chidori!**" Naruto/Sasuke yelled as the two techniques collided, and a sphere of pure white formed between them. That lasted only a few seconds, before the energy discharge blew it apart, sending waves of power blasting out from the epicenter – the sphere. Naruto and Sasuke stood there, across, even as they leapt back. Sasuke threw several shuriken as Naruto deflected them with a wind technique, but Sasuke immediately shot a beam of green energy at Naruto, who dodged it by a hairbreadth, before going through seals at a rapid pace and holding his hand out. A small tornado formed as Naruto leapt into the air and shot it off.

"**Futon: Atsugai!**" Naruto shouted as the ball of air rushed as Sasuke, who jumped clear of the destructive ball of wind that impacted, raising a cloud of dust. Naruto followed it by throwing a kunai. Sasuke scoffed.

"A single kunai?" Sasuke laughed, "Perhaps I should show you what Madara left behind…"

And in front of them, Sasuke phased through the kunai, even as Naruto smirked as well. The instant Sasuke disengaged his phase, he found Naruto right in front of him with a fist extended, punching him right in the face with a chakra-powered punch, sending Sasuke hurtling end over end for several meters.

"And you're like Madara too, falling for that," Naruto said lightly, "Only thing is, I don't need to protect myself this time, unlike otou-san."

"And you failed to see my intention as well, dobe," Sasuke said as he snapped his fingers, "Katsu!"

Naruto had no time to react as a giant explosion enveloped him, blasting everything out within five hundred meters, and sending debris flying everywhere.

"No…" Tyrande said, eyes wide, as Sylvanas woke from the noise, and, seeing Sasuke, widened her eyes.

"What…?" Sylvanas asked before seeing Naruto next to Tyrande, "Naruto, what's going on?"

"No time to explain," Naruto said, scaring the crap out of everyone except Sylvanas, the only one to notice him, "Suffice to say, we're in a lot of trouble."

And with that statement, he rushed back to fight Sasuke, who managed to keep up with the onslaught, but Naruto noticed a few things, primarily that Sasuke didn't use any Mangekyou Sharingan techniques, and he used techniques which were, relatively speaking, much less chakra exhausting.

"Heh, never thought you would use this technique either, Sasuke," Naruto said as he turned and suddenly ducked as an electrified rune blade passed mere millimeters away from his head, before lashing out with a kick that threw Sasuke away, and flared his chakra, leaping into the fray once more with a Rasengan that was blocked with the blade. Amazingly, the blade didn't crack, though there were ominous sounds coming from the blade. Naruto narrowed his eyes as, suddenly, a claw of chakra came out and stabbed Sasuke through the neck from behind, who instantly transformed into another human. Naruto stopped, having expected that, and, noticing a piece of parchment, bent down and picked it up.

_Arigatou for telling me how to kill you better, huh dobe?_

_Like the gift?_

Naruto destroyed the scroll without blinking an eye, as he groaned. Thankfully, he didn't fight at full strength, so Sasuke did not know much beyond what he already knew, but he had an inkling that this was just the beginning. He thought back to the message. Wait, gift?

"The caravan is under attack, protect it at all costs!" Kael shouted as legions of undead assaulted the group, even as Naruto teleported back to engage.

"Form a defensive perimeter!" Naruto shouted, "Whoever can use large area spells should do so now!"

There was a sudden barrage of spells as large blocks of ice and balls of fire were launched in succession against the horde of undead, and Naruto, having spread his chakra out, readied his katana, and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Appearing right in the middle of several Abominations, he slashed right through with his wind-enhanced blade, destroying the monsters utterly even as he turned around and decapitated another, lashing out with a chakra powered kick which utterly disintegrated a Ghoul, even as a dreadlord emerged. Naruto snorted as the Dreadlord came over to try and attack him, and sprinted forward, a Chidori blazing in his hands. Before the Dreadlord had any time to react, he slammed his Chidori against the wings, cleanly shearing one off as well as burning through one of the arms. The Dreadlord roared as it tried to bash its powerful claws against Naruto, who managed to dodge it while kicking a Ghoul back. Naruto was, however, unprepared for the swiftness of the Dreadlord when it swerved and suddenly punched him in the ribs, hard. Naruto groaned as he felt his ribs crack and break from the blunt force even as he tumbled end over end, leaping up only after the fifth roll. Glaring at his opponent, he summoned his energy and created six clones, which seemed to surprise the Dreadlord.

"Illusions?" the Dreadlord wondered as they charged forward, but even as the Dreadlord hit one of them, they remained intact unlike illusions which waver slightly. Instead, one exploded in a cloud of smoke, and right out of the smoke one came and latched on to the Dreadlord, preventing him from lashing out, before grinning.

"Boom," was all the clone said before a large explosion engulfed the Dreadlord and everything within ten feet, given that the clone was not suppose to detonate as powerfully as Naruto could've.

And the instant the clone detonated, ten Naruto's came down from the sky, each nearly glowing from chakra overload even as they landed in strategic positions in the undead army, and promptly exploded as well, this time with a twenty feet radius explosion. The cloud from the explosion, guided by the wind, swept over the Sentinels and the blood elves, causing them to cough in the dust.

"What power… what was that?" Kael asked as he set up a flame strike.

"It's… hard to explain…" Tyrande replied, "Apparently he can make solid copies of himself, not illusions, that can do a variety of tasks. Only thing is, only he can create it since his energies are much more dense than the normal mana."

"You've tried?" Illidan asked as Tyrande shook her head.

"No, it's against our nature, but we've had Pheles, who wielded similar energies, try it, but the structure seemed more like an illusion than an actual copy like his. Malfurion is still wondering why."

"There's no time to talk about this," Maiev warned as she blinked away from a strike downwards at her, before lashing out with her blade and decapitating the enemy, even as Illidan charged up his warblades and went on the offensive instead of defending the caravan. Diving into the midst, he neatly bisected an Abomination without so much as blinking before flapping his wings out and slapping two other ghouls away from him, killing them from pure blunt force trauma. And from there, the carnage started as he weaved through the enemy lines, slashing and bashing those who got in his way, forging a bloody path out of the Scourge. And before long, the dust cleared to show the majority of the Scourge destroyed, and the Dreadlord with heavy burns across his body, and tied by ninja wires.

"You know, if you had just left us alone you wouldn't be killed," Naruto said lightly as he flashed through seals, "And I don't mean the death where you wait a while to resurrect, I mean truly dead, as in hit by Phoenix fire dead. Does that make it clear?"

With that single comment, the Dreadlord's eyes widened in terror.

"You can't possibly be able to wield of the fires of a phoenix!" the Dreadlord exclaimed as Naruto shrugged and ended his chain of seals, taking in a deep breath. Before firing his technique, however, he spoke one last time to the Dreadlord.

"Well… **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!**" Naruto finished as he breathed violet fire onto the wires, sending them speeding along to the Dreadlord who struggled more before being engulfed in the flames of the phoenix. His screams could be heard for what felt like an eternity though it was only a few scant seconds, before he was utterly destroyed by the flames. As the flames died down, he detached the kunai and the wires, rolling them back and storing them, thankfully as phoenix flames damage only those he needs to damage. All that remained of the Scourge was eliminated from the combined might of the Sentinels, the Watchers, the Blood Elves, Naruto, and Sylvanas.

"We've wasted time," Naruto said, "Even if we _did_ manage to kill more Scourge agents. Sylvanas, you best-"

"No," Sylvanas said quietly as Naruto looked at her, "I want to fight the Scourge…"

"Revenge is not the way to go, Sylvanas-chan…" Naruto began but thought better of it, "You wouldn't listen anyways, so I guess… Just don't overdo it, and we're returning back to Theramore the instant we're done with Darkterror, revenge fulfilled or not. In any case, we don't know where Arthas is, we only know where Sasuke is."

"Didn't you just kill him?" Kael asked as Naruto shook his head.

"That was a mere decoy, he's up ahead waiting for me," Naruto replied, before walking away once more, his navy blue cloak billowing from the autumn winds. The rest of the group hurried to follow him, glancing at each other nervously for much of the way, until Sylvanas finally asked, "Prince Kael, are you really that frightened of his powers?"

"To be truthful, yes," Kael admitted, "We are natural spellcasters and mages, and though humans seem to share a similar aptitude, I have never seen him in Dalaraan or indeed, anywhere with a heavy emphasis on the learning of magic. Moreover, I have never _heard_ of this Naruto before in my life, ever. To suddenly have him out here is quite… unnerving. No offense to him, we are truly grateful for what he is doing for us right now, but to be honest, we are… wary of what a person of his power can do."

"That would depend on your opinion," Sylvanas replied, "Fenix was similar in the fact that he could've chosen any profession, Ranger, Warrior, Mage, anything was possible for him, and in the end, he was able to mix them together to form something which is now the basis for our hunter units. Yet, you are not afraid at the slightest of him. What differences are there?"

"I…" Kael started thinking, "I don't know, really. But, Fenix did not show as much… raw power as Naruto did, nor the finesse in which the skills are executed immediately. I sense the control that Naruto places on his abilities, which Fenix, though he can control it as well, cannot control as finely. Indeed, the only one I have ever felt was my father's aura, and that had been honed for hundreds of years. Naruto's raw powers even exceed Antonidas at his prime."

"That's expected, according to him, he had an unusually large store and unusually potent store of… mana," Sylvanas said, careful to change the word 'chakra' to 'mana' as to not arouse even more wariness, "That allows him to perform attacks of a much more powerful caliber, but it also denies him the ability to control. His control was honed to this degree, also through years of practice… in fact, the practice hours may even surpass yours if his training abilities are anything to go by."

"How?" Kael asked.

"His personal secrets, I am not privileged to reveal them," Sylvanas replied, sorrow in her voice. Naruto stopped at a junction as Kael looked up at the sudden stop.

"Ah, the crossroads," Kael spoke, "Both ways will lead to the river, but they both have a catch…

The one to the left is direct, leading us right to the bridge that crosses, but there are several undead bastions along the way, most likely there to take out anymore survivors in the area and turn them into the undead. The other route is much more sparsely population with enemies, but it is a longer route."

Naruto pondered for a moment before turning to the rest, "What do you think?"

"Both have their tradeoffs, but I would suggest the longer route," Tyrande replied, "We are short on manpower with which we can defend the caravan or ourselves from a large assault such as the one we will most certainly get from going through the direct route. With that in mind, the longer route poses much less danger for us."

"I concur with the Priestess' suggestion," Maiev said grumpily as Illidan withheld his laughter. Naruto looked at Kael and Sylvanas, as they shrugged.

"Makes sense, I suppose," Sylvanas said as Kael nodded, before directing the caravans to the right path. Naruto paused as he looked a bit to the left of them, before he narrowed his eyes and the Rinnegan pattern burst. There was a silent scream as _something_ seemingly evaporated, and Naruto moved on, the Rinnegan pattern now gone. He marched forward until he was walking by Sylvanas, before he slowed down.

"Still thinking?" Naruto asked at seeing her downcast expression as she turned to look at him, never breaking stride.

"I suppose… it's hard to believe it after all," Sylvanas said reluctantly, "We elves are _not_ easy prey."

"I can attest to that," Naruto said, rubbing his side at a phantom pain. When he was training himself to dodge fast projectiles, he had asked Sylvanas and her team of now-hunters for assistance. Turned out, they had excellent aim, such that he was bruised more than just a couple dozen times, especially when Sylvanas shot off multiple arrows in a single volley, making it impossible to dodge unless he used ninjutsu, which, of course, was not the point of the exercise, "Your volleys _hurt_,"

"Hey, you're the one who said not to hold back," Sylvanas said with a small smirk as Naruto silently breathed a sigh of relief. At least the news didn't completely crush Sylvanas, "So I didn't."

"I didn't complain did I?" Naruto retorted with a smirk, before something suddenly jumped out and lunged at Kael. Before anyone had done anything, however, Kael had already killed it with a shot from his verdant sphere.

"Ghoul," Kael said grimly as he looked at the corpse, "That means the undead knows we're on the way."

"So we prepare to fight?" Maiev asked as Naruto looked around. Sensing nothing, he replied back.

"Not yet, this one is most likely a scout… or a searcher," Naruto said as they turned.

"Searcher? Explain," Illidan asked as Naruto looked at them.

"When we were at the crossroads, I… saw, I think, something," Naruto began, "It was watching us, and I confirmed it using the Rinnegan. Had it not moved, I would have never noticed the shadow. From there, I destroyed it with a small Shinra Tensei, but I think… I think it's the eyes for the Scourge, and it was there to monitor us… and it heard us talking. When I killed it, someone must have noticed and sent the ghoul out to search. It's failure to return would mean, of course, that it is true, and in any case if their mind is linked then there would be no point in guesswork for them. "

Before anyone could reply, however, Naruto continued, "But I don't think they'll set up an ambush here, since, for one, I sense nothing else around, and second, the bridge sounds much more vulnerable, especially when we're crossing. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious, though, this is only speculation."

"It is… unfortunate, then," Kael said, "But we _will_ have our vengeance against them, and we _will_ reclaim our homeland from the Scourge. Such a little thing will not bother us."

"As will the Night Elves," Tyrande said, "We shall not stand by while the Scourge ravages this world. If we must enter the ambush, we _will_ brave through and emerge victorious. Elune is on our side, my sisters, we will not fail!

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling the wind flowing through his hair, before looking back up determinedly, his Rinnegan now active.

"That's not coming to pass if we don't get moving, though," Naruto shot them down as he looked around, "Well… there _is_ a small undead base here, but it's relatively minor, even smaller than the one I destroyed earlier. If we take some care, they won't even notice us here. But just in case…"

Naruto ended his sentence by creating half a dozen clones and having them scatter, "Hopefully this will work, but right now we don't have much time…"

"What? You're not making sense Naruto," Sylvanas said as Naruto turned.

"It's… nothing," Naruto replied. In truth, he knew where Sasuke was, right now, and he knew he would have to confront Sasuke soon in order to destroy the Eye of Sargeras. He started walking again, forcing the group to catch up.

"Be wary though, the undead isn't the only thing we have to worry about," Kael warned as he walked up to Naruto, "With the fall of Lordaeron, the entire kingdom fell into disarray. Bandit camps now fill the place, threatening anyone and everyone who crosses their paths, be it a single traveler or an army."

"How organized are they?" Naruto asked.

"Some of them are actually quite well organized – they strike out in coordinated attacks and with obvious strategies involved. They attack only when it is favorable and only take what they need to survive, nothing more, nothing less. The others don't discriminate – they attack anything and everything regardless of consequences, even if it ranges on suicidal. Unless it is clear they have an overwhelming disadvantage, they will always attack. The only thing they don't attack is the undead, which is quite obvious," Kael replied as his eyes scanned over the tree lines, "And, if it's possible, Naruto, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, go ahead, so long as it's not too personal," Naruto shrugged back.

"If I may ask, then," Kael began, "Who is your teacher?"

"My teacher…." Naruto replied, staring off into space, "I've had quite some teachers actually… my first teacher, before I graduated in my village, was Iruka Umino… he taught me the basics that I use to fight today. Jiraiya was my main teacher though… he was the one who really set my foundations back to where it can be taught much easier, and was known in the surrounding as a man of insanely powerful caliber. Then came Kakashi Hatake, a teacher I was assigned to, a very powerful person in our village but unknown to the rest due to our likes of secrecy. It is said that during some of the skirmishes we had, with his unique skill he has copied over a thousand… spells and other techniques to use, in addition to being a genius and creating many original spells. There were others, but these were the main three."

Kael was dumbfounded by the existence of such powerful characters without his, or indeed, anyone in the Kirin Tor's knowledge. He wondered why they chose not to expose themselves, however.

"So… why did you not reveal yourselves?" Kael asked as Naruto looked back, wondering how to answer that.

"We were… different," Naruto finally decided on answering, "The mana which was used to power our spells are… denser, making them more powerful. You saw firsthand what my battle was like. Those techniques could be done by you as well, sure, but it would be much less powerful. Because of that, we feared we would be outcasts, and combining that with our preference for secrecy and a simple lifestyle, we stayed hidden. In fact, our village was named the village hidden within the leaves because of that.

That changed on the onset of the Scourge invasion. Many of us were separated in the result, forcing some of us to flee as the others died. I was one of the lucky few to escape. Sasuke… was not. Corrupted, he turned against us, once the brightest in our forces, now an agent of evil. Once my best friend, a brother even, and now…"

"I'm sorry for your loss," Kael replied, not knowing, of course, that Naruto fabricated a lot of that up. They continued to talk for a while, about Quel'Thalas, about Theramore, and about Lordaeron and Konoha, and soon they arrived at the bridge. Kael breathed a sigh of relief, glad that their journey is close to an end, yet missing the sudden narrowing of eyes from Naruto.

"Finally," Kael said, "Now we can rest."

"Not yet," Naruto said as suddenly a small wave of Scourge advanced forward, but a sudden blast of several beams shot down and killed them. Naisha turned.

"Move now!" Naisha yelled, "My lucent beam can only stop so many of them before they come en masse!"

"Kuso," Naruto swore as he saw another wave, and moved forward, a clone appearing beside him.

"**Futon: Atsugai!**" "**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**" the two Naruto yelled as they unleashed the combination technique, creating a white hot sphere of fire that tore into a tornado and rushed at them, even as the two Naruto turned.

"**Futon: Rasengan!**" "**Suiton: Hahonryu!**" the two Naruto created another set of techniques and shot them together, forming a giant water vortex that tore through the third wave.

"**Gufuu Suika no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as the technique expanded. "Get everyone out now!"

Meanwhile, Tyrande had also joined the fight even as Maiev and Illidan worked to keep any that the three missed from attacking the caravan as it moved slowly across the river, and they retreated as they fought when the numbers were becoming overwhelming.

"You two, move across the river, I shall hold them back," Tyrande ordered as she unleashed a devastating starfall, destroying the Scourge one by one as the rest watched in elation.

"She's doing it! She's stopping their movement!" Illidan shouted but that changed a moment later; there was an ominous creak, before the bridge suddenly shattered on one side, stranding her, before the bridge began collapsing on either side as well. Tyrande stopped her barrage as well, looking desperately for a way out. There was none as the bridge suddenly crumbled altogether, sending her crashing into the waves.

"Damnit!" Naruto shouted as he leapt onto the surface of the water, "Tyrande!"

"Take down Darkterror! I'll be fine!" Tyrande's voice broke through the currents as he saw her being swept down by the fast stream, "Take him down!"

"Kuso…" Naruto growled out, resisting the want to punch something, "We need to get moving."

"But… this river leads directly into the heart of the undead center in Lordaeron…" Kael said uncertainly, "Will she be… alright?"

"We have no choice. Compared to Tyrande, Darkterror's plans are much more important," Maiev said as she turned, "Kael, please help us battle the Naga, not only for our own sake but also for Tyrande's sacrifice."

"Those who abandon the mission is trash… but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. That is the motto I go by, and damned if I will be if I don't follow that," Naruto replied back, "Let me find Tyrande, keep moving on."

"No, Naruto, she will have to do this. For the millions that might die from Darkterror," Illidan said as Naruto looked at him.

"Can you not use a clone?" Kael suggested as Naruto lit up.

"A clone won't do it, but something will," Naruto said as he summoned the body of the Nidaime Hokage, being much more suitable for water-based combat. Though they were paths, Naruto had altered them such that they do not function like those of Nagato's. Instead, they kept their abilities, while adding in newer ones that came with the Rinnegan. Without a word, the Nidaime shot off like a rocket, speeding on top of the water. Naruto turned back to the group.

"That's the best I can do then, no matter how much I don't like it," Naruto said, "We need to defeat Darkterror, fast."

Deep down, there was another reason.

The stream that Tyrande was now blasted away in leads right to where Sasuke was waiting, as the leader of the forces there. The _real_ Sasuke.

_Tyrande, stay safe,_ was the collective thought that ran through everyone's mind as they moved. Meanwhile, Malfurion began his trek back to meet up with Naruto, even as Darkterror began initiating his plans for unknown purposes…

**Chapter Done! Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated! The more reviews, the faster chapters come out!**

**As a side note, I'm probably changing my name to ArcticFirefox. No specific reason... well PyroC0ntrol wasn't really owned by me, but that guy gave me permission to use it so long as it doesn't affect him. Didn't expect to find it on Google Search though, my bad. I owe him an apology and probably some repentance. Depending on the situation I might change, I might not - ArcticFirefox _is_ my old name after all, and if not he might use it instead.  
**

**P.S. Also, I'm considering giving Naruto a weapon from here, should it be:**

**a) The counterpart to Frostmourne, Shadowmourne**

**b) A warblade similar to the one that Illidan uses, or**

**c) The warhammer that Uther the Lightbringer used before?**

**Personally, I would prefer to use the warhammer (a contrast between light and dark), but of course I would like to see your opinion. Since I don't know how, and personally too lazy, to set up a poll, just send your thoughts in reviews, thanks **


	30. Calamity Buildup

**Author's Notes: Hi, I've decided to not change my name after all, the old PyroC0ntrol is now ArcticFirefox, and I now take the name in . Doesn't mean other sites that have this name is me though.**

**The Results are a bit TOO close… here's the results:**

**Shadowmourne – 8 votes  
Warhammer (Uther's or whatnot) – 6 votes  
War Glaives – 8 Votes**

**Though, in my opinion after the various arguments, war glaives seemed a better weapon for Naruto, though it's different from what I had imagined, especially since he's going to go through Paladin training – not a surprise I suppose seeing as how Sasuke's a Death Knight and such.**

**In any case, the polls will be up for a few more chapters, I'm not sure when I'll end it, but I suppose when there's a large enough margin. Just to let you know, Shadowmourne, regardless of who wields it, will end up having a cosmetic change to make it hopefully more fearsome and powerful to use. I'll show it as soon as I get the final drawing finalized.**

**Also, chapter 1's been rewritten if anyone's interested in reviewing the changes I made.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft or Naruto. Fenix Skywalker, however, I own. Pheles belongs to Oxycoon and I was given permission to use her in my story.**

**Chapter 30: Calamity Buildup**

_Last time, in The Shattered Continent,_

_Tyrande, stay safe, was the collective thought that ran through everyone's mind as they moved. Meanwhile, Malfurion began his trek back to meet up with Naruto, even as Darkterror began initiating his insidious plans for an unknown purpose…_

"Maiev, Illidan, we got to hurry," Malfurion said hurriedly, "Darkterror is weaving a spell that will split the roof apart! We must – wait… where's Tyrande?"

"Um, Malfurion…" Naruto began as he approached, "I… got some bad news."

"No, Tyrande is not dead," Maiev said quickly when he saw the look on Malfurion's face, "But she's gone missing.

The Scourge attacked us en masse while we were escorting the blood elves, led by Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider here. Naruto, Naisha, and Tyrande held them back as we hurried to cross the bridge."

"Eventually, we were overwhelmed despite using some of our most powerful area of effect spells," Naruto picked up, "Tyrande offered to delay them to get us to safety, and unleashed a powerful starfall on the enemy. We thought it would've worked as the Scourge thinned, but the stress the spell output placed on the bridge acted as the final catalyst, and the bridge was torn apart, sweeping her down river."

"Then…" Malfurion asked, fearing for the worst, "Where is she heading to?"

"_The_ major undead bastion around Dalaran," Naruto said softly as Malfurion's eyes widened and made a move to leave, but Maiev caught him before he could do so.

"Shan'do, her last words before disappearing beneath the currents was an order," Maiev said as Malfurion turned back, attentive, "Destroy Darkterror before whatever he plans comes to fruition. I intend to follow that order to the letter, and I urge you to respect her wishes."

"I don't like this," Malfurion said as Naruto spoke up.

"If it makes you feel any better, one of my paths are on her trail, but we need to hurry up," Naruto said, "We need to take down Darkterror fast, and I mean as fast as you possibly can."

"Is there something more urgent?" Malfurion asked as Naruto turned.

"In terms of affecting the world, no. In terms of affecting Tyrande, she's heading right towards where I sensed the real Sasuke," Naruto replied, "Remember him?"

Malfurion remembered the other teen clearly, as they had clashed very briefly a few months after the death of Archimonde. Though Sasuke was not going all out, and neither was Naruto, Malfurion and Tyrande were astounded at the precision, and somewhat disgusted, at the ruthless way in which they fought to kill. At that, Malfurion paled. The Sasuke they fought was a copy of him, just a copy, yet the real one was waiting for Tyrande…

"That's why we need to hurry up," Naruto said as he turned, "Those that can travel the fastest, form up and move right now. The rest should hurry up as well, but try not to lose too much efficiency for the battle later."

With that, Naruto vanished in a burst of speed, taking to the trees as he leapt forward. Legions of huntresses charged forward as well, as did some hippogriph riders. The rest hurried to catch up as Maiev blinkd away, using the teleportation with large bursts, ignoring the horrendous drain in her mana, as Illidan followed, but using his wings in tandem as well to achieve bursts of speed which surpassed even Naruto's speed. They sped through the foliage, following the tracks until they entered a valley. At that, Naruto stopped.

"I sense a large encampment here," Naruto said, before motioning somewhere, "There's a clearing there, we should use that as a base of operation."

"I sense undead," Illidan growled as the rest stood in attention, looking around.

"Scourge, or just undead?" Naruto asked as Illidan turned.

"Scourge," Illidan said as Naruto had an idea.

"Cover me… if this works then Sasuke will take longer to notice Tyrande, I hope…" Naruto said as he calmed down, taking Nature Energy from around him, and the crystal glowed once more, and he entered Sage Mode.

"What?" Illidan asked as Naruto turned his Rinnegan eyes on him.

"I'm going to destroy those undead bases and get Sasuke to divert his attention in order to reinforce this area. Once he sees me, he will send even more to secure this place, but he won't move. I guess he was there because the Lich King ordered him to, or Arthas did. In any case, he will not move, but his forces will be diminished."

As he spoke, the others caught up, slightly out of breath but somewhat composed still, even as Naruto flashed through seals, and slammed his hands onto the ground. The ground glowed as several plumes of smoke erupted, and as they dispersed, they showed the other four paths, ready. Naruto turned to everyone else.

"I'll be able as soon as possible, I'll distract the Scourge from what we're doing and hopefully Sasuke from noticing Tyrande long enough so that we can mount a serious search and rescue mission," Naruto said before the five disappeared in a bright flash of yellow. Malfurion turned back to them.

"We best set up base here in any case," Malfurion said as some wisps came in and created the Ancients, even as the blood elves worked to create their own base.

"Where do you sense the undead?" Maiev asked Illidan as he looked around.

"All around us," Illidan said grimly, "To the northwest we have the Naga and Darkterror, to the northeast there's an undead bastion. To the southeast there's another undead bastion, and directly to the south, the path we came from was also littered with undead. Tyrande is somewhere to the north I think, if the geography is correct."

"It is," Kael said, "Provided the undead cannot change river currents, that's where she will be."

"Then we best make haste," Malfurion said, "Kael, can you provide support to destroy the undead bastions first?"

"Sure," Kael said without hesitation as he ordered his own archers to begin moving, as well as some other support units. The troops surged through in a wave, advancing towards the enemy undead bastions, following the path that Naruto had made. There was relatively little resistance, surprisingly for the elves, though they contributed this to Naruto's initial breakthrough in order to launch an attack on them. Without any hesitation, they marched forward, intent on annihilating the enemy base and avenging some of their people when they were stopped by a barrier. They looked to the right, following the barrier, and saw Naruto.

"Not yet," Naruto said, "I had a feeling they would do this… Wait for my signal before launching your weapons."

"What's the signal sir?" A priest asked as Naruto shrugged.

"You'll know when you see it," Naruto said before the barrier dissipated and he disappeared into the shadows.

As Naruto followed the shadows, he began analyzing the structures and layout of the base, committing everything to memory as he moved to assassinate the leader. He threw a stone, hard, as it blasted through a tree, igniting the curiosity of the dreadlord stationed there.

"So the Night Elves have arrived…" the dreadlord said in mild contentment, as it meant the increase in his own forces, as he moved to investigate, leaving his troops behind. Of course, none of the Scourge ever realized that they would never see their lord again. The instant he entered the forest region, there was a sudden mist that rolled in, though the dreadlord remain determined to find the Night Elves that were coming. Though, as he moved, he heard a single voice that projected itself everywhere.

"So, you think you can take me on singlehandedly?" Naruto's disembodied voice asked from everywhere, stunning the dreadlord.

"Show yourself. I thought you humans prided on your honor and bravery," the dreadlord mocked only to silence himself after hearing a sinister chuckle, and killing intent rushed the area.

"I'm… how do you say… not a normal human," Naruto replied back from his perch as he silently descended behind the dreadlord, "Boo."

Before the dreadlord had a chance to turn, Naruto decapitated him with a blade of phoenix fire, disintegrating the enemy on the spot, as the other four moved to get ready.

The path that was the Sandaime flashed through seals before taking in a deep breath, and exhaling from above, even as the path that was the Yondaime blasted the fire with a wave of wind, increasing the intensity of the fire to the point of blue, as it impacted on the direct center of the bastion. There was a pause in activity as they watched the battle between the earth and the fire, and eventually, the fire imploded on itself as necromancers tried to subdue it and flicker it out of existence, though the pressure served to only increase the power of the flames, as, the necromancers' barrier cracked.

The sudden firestorm that enveloped nearly half the base in radius winked into existence as fiery as a supernova, sending a pulse of fire spreading out before the main blast of fire erupted, consuming everything in its path. Undead, earth, wood, structures, nothing was spared from the oncoming blaze as it tore through the enemy rank. And that, was the blood elves' cue, as they sent blasts of magic and arrows down on the enemy even as the spell breakers came down upon the enemy like a tidal wave, their blades shredding the enemy to pieces with the fury of a thousand suns. It was followed immediately by a distortion of white light, sent by the Sakumo path that tore through the lines of the hordes of enemy, even as Naruto returned, coming in from the sky with a giant Rasengan that impacted on the ground sending a giant cloud of dust, glass, and mud erupting from where he had crashed, and sending a shockwave through the earth that finally destabilized the structures, causing them to fall apart, preventing anymore undead summoning or creations. And right after that, several kunai were shot out of the cloud, landing in random patterns around the perimeter, even as a slip of paper on each of them glowed and hissed, before detonating, wiping out the base completely. Naruto emerged from the cloud, unscratched, as he moved back.

"That was impressive," a random sorceress commented as Naruto turned and gave a slight smile, "But what about the land? It's already been desecrated, and… I don't think it'll ever turn back…"

"All thing heal with time," Naruto replied to the elves' depressing question, as he flashed through a few seals, "So long as we persevere and carry on, we will win the battle. And with time, the lands will heal once more."

As he said that, the previously dead ground bloomed into a field of flowers as Naruto looked back, "And with people who try to help, it may just happen sooner. Flowers, anyone?"

With that, the elves' mood abruptly took a turn for rising. Though they grieved for the loss of their family, friends, and empire, they now know there was a chance to rebuild. With renewed vigor, they turned and bowed to Naruto.

"We are at your command, Lord Namikaze," they said as Naruto looked at them.

"Hey, don't bow," Naruto said quickly, "There's no need for that. Come on, we need to continue to the next undead base. There's only two, but I want them done so that we can join the primary assault and defeat Darkterror. I presume you've been briefed on that as well?"

"Yes, milord," a spell breaker said as he glided up next to Naruto, "We are to engage and destroy the undead bastions before we attack from the east entrance of the Naga base while the main forces attack from the southern entrance. Dragonhawk riders, Gryphon, Chimaeras, and Hippogryph riders are attacking directly from the air. With any luck, the try-pronged attack with commence at the same time, and we'll have surrounded the enemy."

"Milord," a priest suddenly came up, "I sensed a beacon of light inside the ruins of Dalaran."

"A beacon of light…?" Naruto asked confused, before realizing what he meant, "You mean there's a paladin in there!"

"I believe so, milord," the priest said, "The location is just north of here, though I cannot pinpoint the exact location."

"I see…" Naruto said as he closed his eyes, letting his enhanced sensory skills permeate the region. As he searched, he noted the light that the priest was talking about, and began pinpointing the location. He felt the pulse respond in kind, as if sending a message. He pulsed back, relieved, before turning back to them and opening his eyes.

"I found him, follow me," Naruto said, "Time is of the essence, I fear he has been tortured."

"For what purpose?" the priest replied back as Naruto steeled himself for anymore possible battles.

"To be turned into a death knight," Naruto replied to the question as he moved faster, "If anything, I'll expect a death knight there as well."

"How shall we do this, then?" the spell breaker asked as Naruto breathed out.

"Take care of any grunts while I engage the death knight. They are much more powerful than dreadlords despite being relatively fragile, but they are not arrogant… not _that_ arrogant anyways… and they actually think rather than simply manipulate. The ability to think clearly in a battle rather than be lost to bloodlust makes them much more dangerous than any dreadlord, dead or alive."

As they turned, Naruto's predictions came true. A dark aura suddenly encompassed them, choking their breath out, though Naruto remained standing still, unaffected except for a narrowing of eyes. And suddenly, a wave of Scourge advanced upon them, and the death knight came out. The blood elves beside him suddenly stiffened, as a sorceress said quietly, "No…"

The death knight looked at them, his long white hair behind him waving about, occasionally showing streaks of red, as he released yet another aura, this time encompassing nearly the entire battlefield, and brought all the blood elves to a halt.

"Impossible…" Sylvanas said as she stopped, "This aura… it can't be him…"

"But… how? It has only been a single year…" Kael said as well as Illidan turned.

"What is it?" Illidan asked as Sylvans turned.

"This aura, the aura of power… only one person has the same signature as this one, only one person has ever projected it across an entire battlefield like this…" Sylvanas said with dread, "He has been turned…"

"Who is it?" Malfurion asked, though he had a suspect judging from what Sylvanas and Kael had said to him. If indeed this character is as strong as they say, then even Naruto would be hard-pressed to fight against him.

"Fenix Skywalker," both the sorceress and Sylvanas said it at the same time, unknown to either of them, even as Naruto's eyes widened. _This_ was the man, the elf, that he had modeled the hunter division after? This was the famed Farstrider that protected Quel'Thalas valiantly into his death, and saved what remained of the population?

"So it would seem you recognize me," Fenix said as he took off his helmet and looked up, glaring through them with glowing blue eyes that seemed to have power just radiating off them visibly. Though he was now a death knight, he was still a high elf, or a blood elf, not having been turned into undead for some reason. Something else surprised Naruto, however. Though Sasuke's eyes were glowing a hellish red as a result of his Sharingan, it remained bright the whole time even if it was a copy. Fenix, however, had glowing eyes that fade before strengthening – an indication to Naruto, hopefully, that he was not beyond saving, "But it would not matter. Today, you shall join the Scourge in its quest to conquer the world in the Lich King's name."

"How could you do this? Where's your conscience gone? Where's the Fenix we knew?" several blood elves cried out in confusion at seeing his state.

"I am doing well enough without one, and have no need of it. The Fenix you once know… is gone," Fenix replied as he crouched slightly, "Prepare for your doom."

_Okay, never mind_, thought Naruto as he prepared himself for battle. Then, something unexpected came up even as the blood elves engaged the enemy. Just as Fenix took a step forward, he faltered, slowing down, and stopping. The glow dimmed for a moment, before it strengthened and Fenix took another step forward, a panel on his armor suddenly twisting to reveal a blade, or so Naruto thought until an arrow was shot at him at breakneck speeds. Naruto managed to dodge in time, but there was no time to react as Fenix sent a storm of arrows, each faster than the other, at Naruto, forcing him to leap and substitute with rocks continuously.

_Maybe he's the reason Sasuke was here, or maybe there's another reason… Fenix was reputed to be incredibly powerful, enough that he could do something that only I have done so far if the rumors are correct, so perhaps he's fighting off the powers of the Lich King to corrupt him… and Sasuke's here to ensure he does not twist his loyalty around, and start fighting for the blood elves once more. If that's the case, I need to be careful_, Naruto thought as he sent a stream of fire rushing at Fenix, though he dodged nimbly and charged forward, a blade materializing in his right hand, before he jumped the remaining distance and clashed blades with Naruto, who had his katana out.

"Fenix, can you hear me?" Naruto shouted, "I know you're not completely gone yet, snap out of it!"

His shout was in vain, however, as Fenix went for a straight stab that Naruto avoided with care as he leapt back, putting some distance between Fenix and himself, but unexpectedly found an arrow glowing pinkish purple mere inches away from his stomach. Naruto forced himself to twist to avoid the arrow, but he knew it would hit. But as the arrow hit, Naruto felt pain rush through his system, sending him crashing down, out of breath.

"Milord, watch out for his feedback arrows. He does not use focus – he is capable of using mana, and those arrows, when charged, will send a bolt through you, burning the equivalent of the amount of mana he placed in his shot. Said mana also combusts hurting whoever it is that was hit," the spell breaker said as he blocked a subsequent attack and retaliated with a quick slice through the enemy, taking apart the ghoul before turning on the abomination.

"Well, that complicates things…" Naruto said. Now he had to worry about not just _not_ killing Fenix, but also watching out for an arrow that could take him down the fastest. _Strange, Sylvanas never mentioned that…_

Taking in a deep breath, his Rinnegan eyes predicted Fenix's movement as Naruto charged forward with a Chidori, intent on at least cracking through the armor he was wearing. It never made contact as a blade swiped across his vision, forcing him to dodge and instead impale it onto his shoulder, which he shrugged off and concentrated the vile energy of the Scourge on his shoulder, healing it. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

_That didn't work either…_ Naruto thought as he flashed through seals.

"**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as he pumped out a dozen baseketball-sized fireballs at Fenix, who dodged them and retaliated with another hail of arrows, only this time the tips were on fire. Naruto dodged the precisely fired arrows, only to be forced to substitute with a ghoul in time to dodge yet another arrow shot at him, this time at even higher velocity. The arrow pierced through the ghoul and continued on its way to stab into a wall, detonating in a small explosion which took out a small part of the wall. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he held his hand out.

"**Bansho Ten'in!**" Naruto shouted as Fenix was pulled by an invisible force that attracted him to Naruto even as the Yondaime Path drew up a seal rapidly. However, before the Yondaime Path had a chance to finish his seal, Fenix fired an arrow that incinerated the scroll, forcing him to jump back even as Naruto drew his own blade, ready to pierce Fenix and render him unconscious, only to be aware of a sudden change in the aura as Fenix stabbed the ground, spreading energy through the cracks on the ground. The earth groaned as the energy waves passed through the graves of the mages buried in Dalaran, as they rose up to confront Naruto, who cursed. Quickly dispelling the paths, he concentrated back just in time to watch the first of the mages target him.

_What the hell?_ Naruto wondered as he dodged a fireblast from a skeletal mage, retaliating with a Rasengan into his gut, ripping the mage apart, before turning and pumping even more chakra into the Rasengan to make it stable once more and crushing through yet another, even as he twisted to avoid the blade that nearly took his head off. Turning his body, he managed to narrowly avoid yet another shot, before shots of electricity emerged from his body at the same time the blade hit him.

"**Chidori Nagashi!**" Naruto yelled as the bolts struck Fenix and several other Scourge cannon fodders, destroying them and sending Fenix hurtling down the ruins and into a door, smashing through it. He followed through only to dodge another hail of arrows sent his way, gritting his teeth in frustration, before flashing through seals.

"**Futon: Atsugai!**" Naruto yelled as he sent a ball of compressed wind into the building, and as it impacted against something the pressure blew out weaker portions of the wall, and Naruto charged in, wind coating his katana, before clashing with Fenix's blade. To his surprise, the blade did not shatter, as Fenix whipped around and came in with a low strike that Naruto flipped over, landing on the other side of Fenix and punting Fenix in the head, sending him tumbling end-over-end as Naruto charged back out and created four clones, who charged forward and entered the fray, engaging the Scourge forces with combination and team tactics to make short work of the rotting walking corpses. As they cleared, Naruto shouted back at them, "Fall back! I'll deal with Fenix!"

There was nothing to confirm that they received his orders, but they did, and retreated to combat the other undead base as Naruto stormed through, sending debris flying as he locked blades with Fenix again.

"I know you can hear me, Fenix, and I know you're still fighting in there," Naruto said through his gritted teeth, "Your eyes are the evidence!"

"Such hope is naught for me," Fenix replied as he launched an overhead strike that Naruto blocked before kicking Fenix, who simply rolled into firing position and fired yet another arrow at point-blank range. Naruto blacked out from the strain of having more chakra burnt away, before punting what seemed to be air. Fenix frowned, but had no chance to reply as he was suddenly hit because of Sage Mode. The glowing eyes flickered even more, before they strengthened, and a dark green aura surrounded Fenix.

"You pose a formidable challenge… You shall be a powerful agent for the Scourge…" Fenix said nearly autonomously as he fired yet more arrows. This time, Naruto was ready as he held his hands out.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Naruto yelled as the wave blasted away the arrows, one even embedding itself into Fenix since he was not expecting that. Wounded, Fenix still fought on, however. Naruto had to praise this man. The few that had managed to push him this far in this world was few, only including people such as Jaina and Lina, and Fenix had nearly overpowered them easily. Had Fenix been able to use spells instead of being so restricted in his arts he could've posed more challenge than Jaina, but alas in such an enclosed space he could not even use his own blade properly, and Naruto used it to his advantage by switching to a kunai and blocked the sluggish blade, before reversing his grip, and, using Fenix's own blade, slid down and cut a thin line on his hand, forcing him to release the weapon, which Naruto kicked far away. Now disarmed, Fenix suddenly sent a blast of green energy into Naruto, knocking him back and out of breath.

_Huh, so that's how death coil feels like_, Naruto commented before rolling back to avoid a stab onto the ground by a thinner blade, this one also runed, as Naruto looked at the saber of the spell breakers in his hand (**Literally the same as those of the spell-breakers but thicker**). Naruto grinned, but suddenly Fenix began phasing away as Naruto watched, confused, and his eyes flickered a bit and he looked around, before disappearing. There was a sudden realization of what had happened.

"Kuso, nearly had him!" Naruto groaned as his efforts were wasted. He was sure Fenix was teleported away because the fight had forced Fenix too close to fighting off the influence of the Lich King, that he could guess. He frowned, before moving through the shattered doors and into the hallways, searching for the paladin.

"Is anyone here!" Naruto shouted as he walked, and as he passed through an intersection he heard a faint knocking, and quickly turned in the direction, sprinting down the hallway. A paladin was rare, especially since so few went with Jaina, and did not have time to train him in the arts of the light. Knowing its powers, Naruto was sure he could benefit from the learning. He walked a bit, before seeing a gate, and beyond that was the paladin he had looked for.

"Finally! Someone has arrived! Help me out of here, please!" the paladin urged as Naruto looked around, only to jump over a trident and turning around to face two snap dragons, two Naga Royal Guards, and four Naga Myrmidons. Naruto growled as he formed a Rasengan.

"You know, you're really pissing me off," Naruto commented as the Rasenga swelled to previously unseen sizes, "So I'm just going to deal with you once and for all.

**Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as he shoved the giant Rasengan onto the earth in front of him, sending a powerful shockwave of pure chakra bursting from the Rasengan forward, obliterating the enemy almost immediately, and extending a scar on the land for nearly a whole kilometer. Naruto turned as the destruction died down, and moved forward. With a simple swipe of his hands, aided by futon chakra, he easily cut open the bars of the prison as the paladin moved out and retrieved his hammer and armor.

"You have my thanks, I am Magaroth the Defender, senior paladin of the Knight of the Silver Hand, and who might you be?" the newly introduced Magaroth said as Naruto bowed.

"I am Naruto Namikaze, of Theramore Isles, led by Jaina Proudmoore," Naruto said, "I'm a special operations agent for her."

"Jaina!" Magaroth said, relieved, "At least she escaped the carnage. With her leading, perhaps we can still fight the Scourge back, but she's still a bit young and brash. Where are your forces?"

"We didn't bring any human forces except me. I operate alone most of the time," Naruto said, leaving out the Ghosts, "I came here with the army of the Night Elves and Blood Elves to destroy a criminal who is bent on destroying Northrend for unknown purposes."

"That is…" Magaroth was at a loss. Confusion, plus the lack of information due to his imprisonment, had him completely unaware of the current events, "Can you brief me?"

"Sure, but we need to get moving. The Scourge will likely not wait for us, and I had my group of troops sent ahead to engage the enemy already, and it would be best if we move too," Naruto replied as he turned around.

"Very well," Magaroth said as he hurried to catch up, "I've been dying to attack them."

"I though paladins are not suppose to have thoughts of revenge or attack?" Naruto asked as they sped along, trying to catch up with his departed troops.

"You're right, we aren't, and yes, I'm guilty," Magaroth admitted, "But after Arthas' betrayal, we all felt responsible for his downfall, and we swore to combat the Scourge in anyway possible. Perhaps that's not the paladin way, but that's better than just letting the Scourge run rampant everywhere. All I know is that the Burning Legion was summoned here, and that Archimonde had been defeated about a year ago. His aura just disappeared. I probably should focus more on the part of helping rather than battling, I suppose, but I just can't help to be angry at his betrayal."

"Yes, Archimonde was defeated during the battle of Mount Hyjal, when I took him out with my most powerful spell and my summons. Arthas' fall was not your fault, and yes, anger leads to vengeance, which is contrary for you if what I've heard was right, as you're defenders of the light. Speaking of that… we can get moving faster actually…" Naruto said as he bit down on his thumb, drawing a seal, and flashing through handseals far too fast for Magaroth to follow, before throwing his hand out, "Jump on the stream of flames, Magaroth!"

He complied with Naruto's instructions despite his hesitation, and was quite surprised when the flames condensed for form Ichigo.

"Ichigo, can you find a small band of blood elves that might be engaging the undead right now?" Naruto asked as he crouched on the back of Ichigo, who looked around and, sensing the taint, surged forward, causing Magaroth to slide back a bit.

"**Who is that?**" Ichigo asked as he looked back.

"Magaroth the Defender, a paladin," Naruto said, "We rescued him from the remains of Dalaran. But never mind that, we need to hurry."

"**Agreed**," Ichigo said as he abruptly tipped down and sped towards the ground, opening his mouth to reveal violet flames at the same time and sending a stream of fire down on the enemy. Naruto leapt off about fifty feet off the ground, and as he moved down, he concentrated chakra into his fist as he slammed it onto the ground, creating a shockwave of electrical energy surging through, obliterating the nerve cells of the enemies and dropping them like flies, before flipping up into a handstand and brining his right foot smashing down onto the ground, creating a cloud of dust which provided his cover as he silently went through and assassinated several ghouls and in particular Abominations. Magaroth jumped down as well, though before he engaged the enemy forces, he used a widespread healing spell which purified the aura surrounding the undead before rallying the troops into engaging the enemy forces. With renewed confidence, they tore into the enemy formation, taking apart the troops piece by piece even as Naruto took on the other dreadlord.

"You think you can defeat me?" the dreadlord mocked as Naruto sighed.

"Must all of you be so arrogant?" Naruto retorted as he formed a Rasengan, but this one managed to block with his claws, though the resulting damage was evident on it, "I've already killed two on my way here, don't think I can't kill you too. This isn't arrogance speaking either, I know how you act from studying your race's fighting style."

"Then you must know that we are not killable," the dreadlord mocked trying to intimidate Naruto. Only, it backfired as Naruto pointed up in the sky.

"Baka, _I_ summoned him," Naruto said as the dreadlord looked up and saw the phoenix that was devastating his troops, and paled drastically even as Naruto stabbed him from the lack of concentration, "And your downfall is divided into four parts. This is your first error. Assuming I know nothing, or rather everything there was supposedly known about your race."

Naruto spun on his right heel and punted the dreadlord in the stomach with a spear of wind, before it ignited with flames searing the wound shut, "Second, you took your concentration off me, allowing me to hit you and slow you down."

The dreadlord hissed in pain as he tried to call his troops to aid him, only to hear nothing as Naruto blew the dust away, revealing the mountains of corpses of the undead.

"Third, you assume that I went right at you instead of taking the time to assassinate all troops around you to prevent backup. Now, you have no help with which to escape," Naruto outlined as the dreadlord cursed and casted slow on Naruto, who stopped for a moment, before, suddenly, he reappeared behind the dreadlord, with lightning still crackling where he was a split second before, disspitating even as he began speaking once more.

"Fourth, you do not expect me to still be able to catch up with you even after you did that," Naruto said as he crouched and slit the legs of the dreadlord, causing him to crash onto the ground, "And now you can't escape. **Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**"

Naruto breathed a violet ball of fire, point-blank range, right at the dreadlord, consuming the dreadlord in a fiery blast of flames that died down in about ten seconds, leaving the dreadlord alive but fatally wounded.

"How… how did you…" the dreadlord panted as Naruto looked at him, his emotionless eyes reflecting the despair in the dreadlord's, "Can you see the future?"

"Your future… is death," Naruto said as he plunged a blade of Phoenix fire abruptly into the dreadlord, and watched as the life in his eyes extinguished. _Another dreadlord gone for the count_.

Meanwhile, the rest of the troops mopped up the forces, approaching him.

"Naruto, the rest of the undead forces have been taken out," Magaroth said as Naruto turned.

"Let's head back to base then. We are to join in the assault from the east, correct?" Naruto said as the blood elves nodded, and they began their trek back. However, the day was ending, and Naruto called a halt to the troops.

"Wait, Ichigo," Naruto said as the phoenix flew down, "Can you inform Prince Kael or Malfurion that we are not going to attack right now, and we will join in on the attack tomorrow?"

"**Very well**_**,**_" Ichigo said as he disappeared in a burst of fire as Naruto looked at the sky.

"Today was day 1…" Naruto murmured as the blood elves looked at him, "By my estimation the spell will be completed in around thirty hours… fourteen hours have passed already, but you need rest. Rest for now, I shall guard the place. Prepare for assault tomorrow."

"Yes, milord," a priest said as they settled down with some supplies as Naruto turned to Magaroth.

"Can you tell me the general event that led to now?" Naruto asked as Magaroth nodded. He recounted the fall of Dalaran and his defense as the survivors of the Kirin Tor fled as soon as possible, before he made his own escape. After that, he joined in on the local stragglers, allying with them and engaging in guerilla warfare against the superior numbers of the Scourge, and his eventual capture to save the survivors of a particularly vicious battle about a month ago when the same death knight appeared instead of the old dreadlord.

"That death knight… he seemed to be able to predict my abilities and lock them down. My mana was nearly depleted from the constant barrages of arrows that he sent," Magaroth recounted as Naruto listened in.

"Fenix was reputed to excel at his profession, that of the hunters and rangers," Naruto replied after a few moments, "I would suppose he would also excel at the arts of close-range fighting, I suppose."

"But there was something else, something that terrified me," Magaroth admitted, "Though he cannot effectively engage massive number of forces, he is dangerous at any range against a single target. When he was disarmed, and we fought hand-to-hand, he was able to slip around all my defenses, taking me out with precise jabs to locations on my body that rendered me unable to use mana or to move at all."

"What?" Naruto said, surprised. "Jyuuken…"

"Jyuuken?" Magaroth asked, "What's that?"

"It's… nothing," Naruto said masking his surprise, "So you were disabled by pinpoint strikes that took you down."

"Yes, but it would be ineffective at large scale fighting against multiple opponents," Magaroth replied as Naruto snorted mentally.

_Neji would be offended,_ Naruto thought as his attention turned back to the main point. _Such a terrifying combination of strengths… Without the byakugan Jyuuken is useless unless you've studied human anatomy in detail, and for Fenix I doubt there is such a thing unless he purposefully studied it and took notes on everything that happened on the battlefield in incredibly meticulous detail… so… why, and how? I can see now why the Lich King wants him alive rather than as an undead…_

"There _is_ one more thing I wish to request of you, Magaroth," Naruto said as he turned, attentive.

"Can I learn the ways of the Light?" Naruto asked, determination in his Rinnegan eyes.

**That's it for this chapter! Next chapter, we will have the final battles which ends Terror of the Tides, and onto the Founding of Durotar arc!**

_**Next Chapter: Legacy of Uchiha Itachi**_


	31. Legacy of Uchiha Itachi

**Author's Note: Next Chapter's here!**

**Current Vote:**

**Shadowmourne: 8 votes  
War Hammer: 6 votes  
War Glaives: 12 votes**

**Looks like the war glaives are starting to pull ahead – depending on the situation I'll say when to stop in the next few chapters.**

**Oh, I realized, after searching it up, that I actually had a typo with Magroth's name… I added an extra "a"… oops, but anyways that shouldn't affect the story plot a lot but for those who care, I apologize.**

**Chapter 31: The Legacy of Uchiha Itachi**

By next morning, Naruto knew something had gone seriously wrong the instant he woke up. He shot out of the tent, looking at everyone who was just getting up, before looking at Magroth, who was also looking concerned.

"You felt it too, right, Magroth?" Naruto said as Magroth nodded. Just then, Ichigo appeared in a burst of fire.

"**Naruto, Al'ar has been summoned. Darkterror seemed to be putting everything into his spell and will expect it to be complete in three hours, not six,**" Ichigo said urgently, "**You need to get going, now.**"

"Kuso," Naruto swore as he looked at the troops, "Pack up, double time! We need to move now!"

The troops scrambled to get ready even as Naruto looked at Ichigo, "What are Malfurion and Kael's plans?"

"**They are organizing a strike that will happen mere minutes after your own strike. Try to signal them in some way,**" Ichigo replied as Naruto smirked.

"That I can handle," Naruto said as the troops readied, "Move out!"

The blood elves moved quickly through the deadened remains of the city and the scorched earth brought by the Scourge and the Burning Legion, trying their hardest to get there in time. Naruto soared ahead, his Rinnegan eyes flaring as he searched desperately for an entrance to the upper regions where the Naga army resided. If needed, he _will_ use that move…

But even as he moved, he searched for Tyrande with the path that is the Nidaime, finding her just barely clinging to a branch nearby, and, seeing an island, managed to diver the currents enough that she can get on.

"Stay here and do not make any noise or cast any spells, I've already wasted too much chakra maintaining this path to be able to protect you, sorry," the Nidaime said before dispelling, allowing Naruto to concentrate on the battle ahead. Gathering Senjutsu Chakra once more, he felt its energizing powers flow through him, allowing him to accelerate far past his normal boundaries, bypassing the first of the Naga guards. Though he noticed them, the Naga did not, only feeling a breeze of wind before they died, slashes appearing suddenly on their necks as their body and head separated from each other. Finally arriving at a likely area, he looked around, before summoning a small dragon.

"Scout the region above and check if there are Naga," Naruto instructed as it flew up at an extremely fast pace, cloaked to the world except to its summoner. It took the small dragon around five minutes before it came back down, and as the troops teleported in courtesy of Magroth who looked out of breath, he directed them to the opening.

"Go in from there. Magroth, take this, but be careful, the pill is very potent, and you _will_ feel tired after its effects are gone," Naruto warned as he threw a soldier pill at Magroth, who swallowed it without hesitation. He felt the potent chakra run through his system, re-energizing him far past what he was used to, and felt a slight pain as the chakra was converted to mana. He looked at Naruto, who nodded, before leaping up onto the wall and running up it. Shrugging at the crazy stunt, Magroth directed the troops to the entrance, and await his call. Gathering his energy, and praying to the light, Magroth slammed the ground with his hammer, sending fissures out from the entrance, alerting the Naga even as he retreated.

"Wait for them… wait for them…" Magroth whispered as he watched the Naga examine the fissures carefully, before he shot a beam of light in the air, and all the archers fired, sending a deadly hail of arrows down on the surprised Naga, impaling them even as Magaroth jumped into the air, and brought his hammer down on the Royal Guard, before the company of blood elves came down on the crippled Naga security forces.

Meanwhile, as the Naga sensed the disturbance, Lady Vashj moved to inform Darkterror.

"Lord Darkterror, there is a large disturbance in the east entrance… all our guards there are crippled and nearly wiped out," Lady Vashj reported as Darkterror looked.

"So, they have finally tried to attack. No matter, defend the eight Sirens casting the spell at all costs. The spell must be completed!" Darkterror roared out as battalions of Naga surged to attack, even as Naruto leapt over the wall and over the several battalions.

"Goman nasai, demo…" Naruto smirked as his Rinnegan narrowed at the enemy, "**Shinra Tensei!**"

A sudden wave of invisible force crunched down on the enemy, forcing them to flatten themselves. A crater began to form gradually, spurred on by the actions of Naruto's jutsu, as the earth crumbled away from itself. In an instant, nearly a quarter of the forces have been wiped out as Ichigo sent a jet of flame up into the air, and Naruto flashed through seals.

"**Doton: Doryuu Dango!**" Naruto yelled as he sent a large chunk of debris hurtling at the jet, which caused the piece of ignite as Naruto flashed through more seals.

"**Futon: Atsugai!**" Naruto yelled as he sent the tornado up, tearing apart the gigantic debris into a fall of pseudo-meteors which rained down on the enemy. At that, the combined forces of the Night Elves and the majority of the Blood Elf army surged from the south entrance, and chimaeras, the mighty Al'ar, and other flying units soared over the walls, engaging the Naga in an all-out fight even as the east entrance's defenses broke, revealing a battered Magroth and an army hell-bent on revenge. As the two way side collided, a sudden earthquake shook the plateau, destabilizing it and causing several warriors to stumble as they tried to regain their footing. Taking the advantage, Naruto began channeling his lightning chakra to his entire body as it began disintegrating into lightning.

"What the…" Malfurion barely said before Naruto, seemingly, teleported using lightning, appearing right beside a Naga and stabbing it with a kunai, before using the same technique and reappearing beside dozens of Naga, killing them the same way.

"What the… what was that?" Malfurion asked as Naruto turned, sweat permeating his brows.

"A technique I developed after my father… I wanted an original technique to call my own, so, by using my lightning affinity, I was able to turn my body directly into lightning, which allows me to dodge attacks since I'm technically intangible, and allows me to travel _as_ lightning, which is pretty much instant in this situation. Only thing is, I haven't mastered my affinity yet, so this take much more chakra, but it's at least combat capable," Naruto replied, panting as Malfurion raised a brow.

"You mean to say that was," Malfurion said as he pointed to the carnage, "Purely theoretical until now?"

"Yep," Naruto said with a smile, "Works though, and that's enough."

"It matters not," Darkterror's voice boomed over the area, "The spell is almost complete, you will never be able to stop it!"

"Change of plans," Naruto said as he saw the elves charge and some die in a futile attempt to reach and destroy the Eye of Sargeras. Naruto watched as Naisha sent columns of Lucent Beam down on the enemy, tearing them apart from the power of the spell, even as she threw her glaive, destroying more, yet still more came to replace the dead, "Tell your troops to move back now!"

"Are you crazy? The spells is almost complete, it _will_ split Northrend apart!" Malfurion protested before being silenced under Naruto's glare.

"I have a plan," Naruto said before flashing through seal, concentrating chakra into his eyes, "A legacy that was left behind by a loyal member of our village…"

And all of the sudden, killing intent permeated the air, freezing the Naga even as the elves fell back. The Eye of Sargeras continued glowing even as the earthquake started once more, more violent than the one before it. Darkterror laughed as he looked.

"It's almost complete… it's almost complete…" Darkterror laugh maniacally as Naruto's Rinnegan changed, and from the center point three points emerged, forming a pinwheel, as his eyes began to bleed.

"His eyes are bleeding again… is it that spell again?" Maiev wondered as Malfurion looked on.

"No… it is not Shinra Tensei… I can sense the differentiation in his spell output… this one is… dangerous," Malfurion said, "I can sense its hunger… its potent energies… its power… and its corruption…"

"May the Eye of Sargeras burn, for all eternity," Naruto said, before shouting out, "Your spell is over, Darkterror. **Amaterasu!**"

And then, before Darkterror's very eyes, the Eye of Sargeras and the eight Naga Sirens were engulfed in the eternal black flames of Amaterasu, slowly destroying the Eye of Sargeras. And before his eyes, in his terror, he saw it explode into oblivion, along with the black flames. The Naga Sirens died as their bodies disintegrated and turned into ashes.

"No! The spell! It's almost complete!" Darkterror wailed in horror, "You… you will be killed!"

Without so much as blinking, Naruto turned to Darkterror, who only managed to avoid the dark flames from his instincts, as the flames impacted on a structure, rapidly burning it to the ground. Turning around, he targeted the enemy again, only for him to be held by enchanted roots, and Naruto stopped the destructive flames.

"No, Darkterror, you are done for," Malfurion said as Maiev, Illidan, and Kael moved forward.

"Malfurion, leave him to Maiev and I, save Tyrande," Illidan said urgently as Malfurion turned, and nodded.

"Thank you, brother. Naruto, can you lead us please," Malfurion said as he quickly disappeared with the Sentinel armies, Naruto following quickly. Maiev moved forward, intent on finishing him off.

"Darkterror, for attempting to destroy the roof of the world, for the near death of High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, and for the havoc caused by your passing that interfered with the Blood Elves' safety, and for aligning yourself with the enemies of the Night Elves, you are to be executed, today," Maiev said as she moved forward, but an unexpected blast of demonic energy hurled her back in surprise, barely letting enough time for Illidan to catch her.

"Whoa!" Kael said before he, too, was blown back from the force. Maiev rested in Illidan's arms, still dazed from the outburst, as Darkterror moved about, creating a portal.

"If you can catch me! Hahahahaha…" Darkterror said as he sped through the portal, his army following him. And as Maiev came around, she was acutely aware of being in the arms of someone, and, for the first time, actually feeling comfortable. Looking up, she did not expect to see Illidan. She was thankful for her helmet, since no one had seen her blush. Unknown to everyone, however, Illidan was also blushing at the close contact, before Maiev looked at the portal, and sped forward.

"We need to catch him before he creates more havoc, come on!" Maiev urged as the armies of the Watchers ran in, following Maiev in her quest to destroy Darkterror. Illidan looked at the directions in which Malfurion ran to, then, using his demonic powers, inscribed a message on the ground, before departing.

Meanwhile, Naruto gathered more Senjutsu chakra using the crystal, earning a small chuckle from Malfurion.

"I see your experiments were successful," Malfurion said as Naruto laughed a bit, even as they sped along the riverside.

"Yes," Naruto replied, "But it was hard, I had to sacrifice all but the last vial of Phele's blood to form the crystal. I really need to thank her to donating some blood so I can do this."

"In exchange, she _did_ mention she wanted to learn what chakra is," Malfurion suggested as Naruto shrugged.

"She probably can, but let me learn the ways of the paladin first. That reminds me, that paladin you saw earlier is Magroth the Defender, senior paladin in the Order of the Silver Knights," Naruto said as Malfurion nodded, "He has agreed to oversee my paladin training when I return to Theramore."

"Um, Naruto," Sylvanas said, "Something's arisen in Theramore."

"What?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"Jaina's father's coming back," Sylvanas said, "But he's attacking the Orcs. Some Recons were sent to negotiate with the Orcs for now, and apparently there was a team sent to delay him, but Jaina denied all accusations. Is it true?"

Without even batting an eye, Naruto responded, "I doubt Jaina would actively attack her father, especially in such a guarded place with guards such as Kul Tiras. In any case, I doubt the existence of such an organization that _can_ infiltrate that easily."

Of course, he was lying. He _did_ create the Ghost units after all, and her denial of accusation was the final nail in the coffin. She sent them to delay the arrival of the Navy for some reason and used the Recons as an excuse for it, even if it _is_ legit, but normally emissaries are sent to negotiate, never Recons. He wondered as he sped along, before a dark presence loomed overhead.

"That's Sasuke's signature…" Naruto murmured as he increased his speed, forcing Malfurion and Sylvanas to increase their pace as well, leaving the army even further behind, "There's something I don't like…"

Without a warning, he disappeared in a flash of yellow, heading forward by several hundred meters, stopping suddenly and bending down to pick something else up.

"The pendant," Naruto said quietly as he showed Malfurion the small necklace, "It must have been washed off her, that's why I can't really sense her through this."

Malfurion took it, and, noticing a small smear of blood on it, began panicking.

"Relax, I doubt she's injured badly, maybe some scratches and minor bruises," Naruto said, "I remember when my path chased after it, I remember seeing her somewhere down the river, but we need to hurry."

Sylvanas prepared her bow as Naruto looked back, sighing, before rushing off again, but this time running right on top of the water. He felt the Sasuke's presence again, but this time, the sky glowed as Starfall was cast. This time, Naruto was the one that panicked panicked.

"Kuso!" Naruto groaned as he pumped even more chakra into his legs, increasing his maximum speed as he vaulted over the top of the trees and creating platforms of air to increase his velocity even further, even as he heard the roaring of chakra-powered flames, then the screech of a thousand birds, before he saw the situation, and dove down just in time to clash the Chidori with his own Rasengan.

"Not this time teme!" Naruto shouted as the two attacks detonated, sending them skidding back as Naruto looked at Tyrande. She was hurt from the engagement, though Naruto noted with satisfaction that Sasuke was also affected. Black flames lined the island, and as Naruto looked at them, they extinguished. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What the… dobe, what did you do?" Sasuke asked angrily as his Mangekyou Sharingan locked onto Naruto's Rinnegan, and, to Sasuke's surprise, had the pattern of Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan in it.

"You're not the only one to have inherited something from Itachi, Sasuke," Naruto said, "He entrusted me his powers to prevent you from going down this dark path, and to ensure me a chance to combat your Mangekyou Sharingan powers if the need arises. He was right."

"How dare you take the powers of the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke retorted angrily, "Most of all, my brother's!"

"Yet you are the one who spat on his sacrifice," Naruto bit back without any respite, "He sacrificed himself to save the village, and you spat on his wish! He wants the village safe, yet you want Konoha gone… you want everything he ever stood for fall into chaos!"

"Only with the Uchiha clan at the top will there be peace! We are the most powerful, we _deserve_ to be at the top!" Sasuke yelled back, "This is your final error, Naruto! **Amaterasu!**"

"**Amaterasu**!" Naruto yelled as well as the two jets of black flames enveloped each other, destroying each other even as Naruto blasted Sasuke back with a dragon of water, which was retaliated almost immediately by a white fire dragon, even hotter than the one Naruto could produce, as he jumped back, taking Tyrande with him.

"Kuso…" Naruto growled, "Malfurion, Sylvanas, protect her!"

"Tyrande, my love!" Malfurion said, distressed at seeing her condition, holding her tightly, "I never should have left…"

"You did what you had to do, Malfurion," Tyrande assured Malfurion, "There was no wrong in the decision."

They watched as Naruto battled Sasuke, and Sylvanas growled in anger and hatred at the sight of the Scourge, advancing in waves.

"Scourge…" Sylvanas said as she glared at the wave of advancing undead, before unleashing a hail of arrows, all fully powered, at the Scourge wave, blasting into the enemy as the arrows tore them apart. Naruto, meanwhile, ducked under Sasuke's Chidori-enhanced punch, and punted him with the full power of Sage Mode, blasting him several meters back into the crowd of Scourge.

"That's not going to finish him…" Naruto whispered as he watched a red cloak begin to cover his former friend's body, and it materialized into a skeletal structure, finally completing itself with a dark, jagged helmet and armor surrounding the figure, as Sasuke laughed.

"You're never going to defeat my Susan'oo, Naruto. You're simply too weak for that," Sasuke said, "Itachi's powers flow freely through me, and so does Madara's. The Uchiha clan's powers flow much more powerfully in my blood than yours! You will never match my powers even with Itachi's powers helping you."

"We shall see about that," Naruto said but jumped back as a hail of chakra arrows embedded themselves where Naruto had been previously, before charging forward and clashed blades, the fiery powers of Susan'oo suddenly finding itself hard-pressed against the assault of a fully-powered Kyubi cloak, as both strained under the immense fury of the powers from the two, before suddenly exploding, hurtling the two combatants out even as they stopped themselves and clashed once more.

"So that's the power of his village?" Kael said as his army finally arrived, out of breath. Due to their gratitude to Naruto, they decided to aid in whatever form they could, delaying their final trip to Garithos' New Alliance by a few days. The army, was, after all, just outside the vicinity of Dalaran, where they were just then, and barely three miles away from, "Impressive… no wonder they remained secluded… such power would invoke jealousy and hatred, and they would have been used for pure warfare…"

"That is correct," Sylvanas said, "Had it not been the invasion of the Scourge, I do not think we would ever have noticed their existence."

With Naruto, the fighting had only gotten more intense as Sasuke now sport the cursed seal, once more.

"What the… teme… you got your cursed seal back?" Naruto asked humorlessly, "Relying on power that was never yours, once again."

"This power was mine all along, Naruto. Orochimaru gave it to me personally, remember?" Sasuke retorted back, "Kabuto only… enhanced it a bit and gave it to the Uchiha clan once more."

"Hn, so Kabuto is here too?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sported an evil grin, one that Naruto quickly squashed, "Sorry, knew that a whole year ago. I've been preparing the defenses in Theramore against his invasion."

"What?" Sasuke shouted, angry, "You knew…?"

"He met with Gai-sensei on the way here, and let's say the injuries you probably saw was probably still quite severe when he arrived," Naruto said as they clashed once more, engaging in a deadly dance of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and kenjutsu as they seek to end each other's life. As the strikes got more furious, so had the speeds of the two ninjas, as they leapt across the battlefield launching deadly arcs of light and elemental powers at each other. Having enough, Naruto, as he descended towards the river, formed a clone and held his hand out.

"**Hyoton: Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he smashed the orb into the lake before using gravity to set himself afloat. The lake wavered at the surface, before it was nearly immediately frozen, and so was everything that was in the vicinity, including the Scourge army. They were dead in an instant, losing nearly every single bit of energy in the wake. Sasuke landed on the ice, and, feeling his chakra being seeped away, growled angrily at Naruto.

"What is this?" Sasuke demanded as Naruto smirked.

"Hyoton: Rasengan?" Naruto asked casually as he floated, "A technique, of course. You know how much I like to create kinjutsus and ninjutsus."

"So you created something that can freeze and take away chakra, big deal," Sasuke snorted as Naruto's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"That's not all, Sasuke. Haven't you learned chemistry or meteorology?" Naruto asked, "By using rapidly spinning air and condensing water, I create a storm effect inside the Rasengan. The result is a perfectly empty void of space inside the Rasengan – the rapidly spinning chakra provided a true absolute zero vacuum in the Rasengan. Now, remember chemistry?"

"I have no need for such useless information," Sasuke said coldly as he prepared to dash, but realized he couldn't. Looking down, he saw the frozen boots, completely stuck to the ice, "What the… dobe!"

"Absolute zero is defined as having absolutely no energy at all in that region, Sasuke, or defined as -273.15 degrees Celsius if you really want the specifics," Naruto said, "Everything has a specific heat capacity, and everything tries to have the same amount of energy, be it kinetic or potential. When the sphere was stabilized, there was a shell around the vacuum of literal nothingness, which in turn kept the shell stable. When the shell breaks, energy is transferred immediately to the void to fill the lack of energy. Only thing is, void is nothing, literally, which meant it can't sustain energy of any kind, but the return is that my chakra must sustain the void, to keep the shell running. In other words, energy is taken continuously into the core, and as a side effect fills me right back up, and will not stop until something fills the void. In that time, though, so much energy is taken away that it's actually quite surprising, causing the entire river to freeze and will continuously do so until all the ice is at a constant temperature. Meaning, you can't go anywhere anymore."

"Oh yes I can," Sasuke said as he directed his gaze on the ice, "**Amaterasu!**"

The black fires sprung out, but almost as fast as they touched the ice, and as soon as the ice began to be burnt away, the fire extinguished, leaving Sasuke shocked.

"Nani?" Sasuke shouted as Naruto shook his head.

"Chakra is energy too teme, that's why you're losing chakra. Amaterasu is black flames fueled by chakra, so it gets sucked in as well," Naruto said as he charged up a Rasengan, "Of course, the main point is, you're not getting away anymore."

"We'll see about that, Naruto," Sasuke said as he disappeared into a vortex, even as Naruto smashed through the ice with the Rasengan.

"Kuso!" Naruto groaned as he stepped on the ice, even as it kept taking his energy away and refilling him with it, "So close to finishing him off…"

"That was still very close, however," Malfurion said, "Now, we can finally rest in our search. Darkterror has been apprehended and we have finally achieved our goals. Prince Kael'Thas, I thank you for your help."

"No, thank _you_ for helping us in our time of need," Kael said as he, along with the rest of the blood elves, bowed, "Now, we must get going."

"Wait, Prince Kael," Naruto said, "You say your people suffered from magic withdrawal, correct?"

"Yes," Prince Kael said sadly, "We are too dependent on the Sunwell to provide our source of magic, and now…"

"There _is_ another way, though," Naruto said as Sylvanas shot him a look, a look he ignored, "We managed to find a well similar in power to the Sunwell… if you wish…"

"I thank you for your offer, Naruto, but we as a race owes our allegiance to Lord Garithos, as we pledged ourselves to his army…" Prince Kael said, "Well, perhaps some would try, but you will have to ask them. Is there anyone here willing to go with Naruto to Theramore?"

There was no reply as Kael sighed and turned to Naruto.

"I fear that perhaps some of us are _too_ loyal to the Alliance, shattered as it is," Kael replied, "I wish they would go, but alas…"

"What about those with families in Theramore? Will they not miss the High Elf brethrens in Theramore?" Naruto said as Kael shook his head.

"When we renamed ourselves the Blood Elves, we nearly severed all ties to our High Elven cousins, try as we might to restore our wishes. I fail to see any possibilities of such a endeavor…"

"I'm sorry then," Naruto said as he bowed his head, "I wish you the best of luck, then, in your travels."

"I thank you too, Naruto, be safe on your journey back," Kael said as the party of Blood Elves left, leaving only a few in the group as they approached Naruto.

"Thank you, sincerely, for your help," some said as they bowed to Naruto, who bowed in return. Some stayed, however.

"Naruto… no, Lord Namikaze," they said, "Though it pains me to leave my brethren behind…"

"It's alright with Kael, and I expect the rest to understand. You wish to join Theramore, no?" Naruto asked as they nodded, embarrassed, "There's a reason why Kael said that in the first place, you know. He wanted you to have a better life than a life of withdrawal. If you wish to do so, then simply follow us back."

"Thank you," the group said as Naruto looked at Malfurion, "By the way, Malfurion, I think Darkterror is either executed… or he's escaped."

"Wait, what?" Malfurion said, surprised, "Then… I would guess Darkterror escaped. Maiev may be headstrong, and she perhaps _did_ say execution, but with Illidan there she might not actually do it and instead only apprehend him and strip him of his powers. The fact that demonic energy is used indicates that either Illidan, Darkterror, or both of them used their powers. In that case it is safe to assume that Darkterror escaped."

"Then Maiev and Illidan will hunt him down, that I can be assured of," Naruto said as he looked, "Farewell, Malfurion, if what Sylvanas-chan about Theramore is true, then it would be best if I head back with these groups first."

"Farewell, Naruto," Malfurion said as Naruto summoned Hikaru.

"Hikaru, I know this is kind of strange to ask of you, but is it possible for you to teleport us back to Theramore?" Naruto asked as Hikaru looked at Naruto.

"**There is something going on… and you wish to get there as fast as possible?**" Hikaru said as Naruto nodded, knowing the Phoenix's ability of semi-telepathy. Hikaru nodded before, in a large burst of fire, they disappeared.

When they reappeared in front of Theramore Isles, however, they were surprised by Jaina, who was standing right in front of the gates talking with a troll and what appeared to be a half-orc. As soon as Jaina saw the group, however, her face blossomed into a smile, though before she had a chance to walk up Naruto was tackled by a red blur that sent him onto the ground, the red blur, now identified as Lina, holding onto him with a death grip.

"Naruto's back!" Lina squealed happily earning looks of confusion from the many Blood Elves there. Some, in particular, recognized Lina.

"Lina?" some said as Lina turned.

"Yeah?" Lina asked as they surrounded her.

"So that's where you went!" some of them said as they bombarded her with questions, "I thought you were killed!"

"Um, why?" Lina asked as she looked at them, "I was in Dalaran the whole time until I left with Jaina… why would I be killed?"

"Uh-oh…" Naruto said as Lina turned to him, even as the Blood Elf spoke, "Quel'Thalas, Lordaeron, and Dalaran are all destroyed by the Scourge, you didn't know that?"

"What!" this time, the exclamation came from both Jaina and Lina.

"I know Dalaran was conquered, but destroyed?" Jaina asked, a quiver in her voice.

"Quel'Thalas… oh my God… how many escaped?" Lina asked, trembling.

"Yes, regretfully, Lady Proudmoore. Lina… nearly 85% of the remaining High Elves in the entire continent was slaughtered. Arthas committed mass genocide," the Blood Elf said sadly, "In honor of them… we renamed ourselves the Sin'dorei. And not only that, both Fenix and Traxex Skywalker fell against the Scourge. Fenix was resurrected as a full death knight, without conscience or soul, but retaining _all_ his powers. Lord Namikaze fought against him and narrowly won."

"Children of the Blood… why?" Lina asked as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, even as Naruto moved up and embraced her. Sylvanas widened her eyes at the mention of the fight between Naruto and Fenix.

"What about Dalaran?" Jaina asked as the Blood Elf turned.

"Dalaran was destroyed by Archimonde, who used some sort of spell that we felt, and crushed it, utterly and completely. Only the dungeons and the place of summoning remained… the rest was obliterated," the Blood Elf replied.

"And everyone else?" Jaina asked.

"Most escaped, though many died in the battle against the Scourge. A rather small percentage died during Archimonde's spell, surprisingly. They evacuated from there when Antonidas fell against Arthas' blade," the Blood Elf said.

"I see… at least we aren't completely gone," Jaina replied as the Blood Elf stiffened at the presence of the Horde.

"What are they doing here?" he asked as Jaina looked.

"Something's going on in the mainland of Kalimdor, and they are the emissaries sent by Warchief Thrall to investigate the recent attacks made by them, and to also negotiate with us after we sent some Recons over" Jaina replied as Naruto moved.

"Jaina-chan, let me volunteer for this," Naruto said, though Jaina shook her head.

"No, you've just come back, I can't in good conscience let you leave on yet _another_ mission so soon, I will go myself," Jaina said as Naruto nodded, realizing just how tired he actually is.

"Do I have to report in to the council then?" Naruto asked tiredly as Jaina shook her head.

"Just rest for now," Jaina said softly as Naruto leaned his head against Lina's shoulder.

"Okay then, Jaina-chan," Naruto yawned as Lina led him away, with Sylvanas following.

"So, can you brief me on what happened, Sylvanas?" Jaina asked as Sylvanas recounted the events. Afterwards, Jaina looked grim.

"I will need to make a public announcement to all the High Elves that live here, you know that?" Jaina asked as Sylvanas nodded.

"With your permission, I would like to perform Lament of the Highborne during the…" Sylvanas tried to finish as Jaina silenced her.

"I understand, go ahead, find anyone you need," Jaina said softly as Sylvanas looked relieved and thanked her, before moving into the city. As she moved, however, she was stopped by Jaina's last comment.

"So, told him yet?" Jaina said as Sylvanas blushed a deep crimson, "You know, I was actually expecting you to confess much sooner than that, what with working with him that long training the hunters and stuff like that."

"Jaina…!" Sylvanas protested weakly as Jaina turned and smiled.

"You know, when my father hears of this, he's going to be so mad that Naruto's being shared… I don't like the implications…" Jaina said, aware of what her father can do with his influences.

"Well, it's technically your fault... or is it his?"Sylvanas said, glad to get rid of the depression that hung over her since the news of the genocide.

"Well… I would like to say it's his fault," Jaina said as they laughed.

"Take care Jaina, I don't know what Naruto will do if you were injured or lost to him," Sylvanas said, "I doubt even Mei and Lina can calm him down enough to _not_ destroy the Orcs in one blow."

"The Horde is not that easy to defeat," the half-orc protested as Jaina turned.

"Oh, you have no idea, Rexxar," Jaina said with a small smile, "Take me to the Kul Tiras base, Rexxar. I want to see what's going on."

"As you will," the troll said as they led Jaina to the boat.

"Hmm…" Sylvanas thought to herself as she went into the city, wondering about the conversation, _Do I even have the courage to tell him though?_

**Kul Tiras Base**

"What the… those are not humans, Rexxar… I'm pretty sure they're Naga…" Jaina said as Rexxar and Rokhan, the troll, arrived at the base, and saw the destruction, "Well… that's definitely the flag of Kul Tiras alright…"

"Those vile creatures… they've destroyed your people's settlements…" Rexxar said with disgust, clearly showing his hatred of war, even as the Naga turned, "Uh-oh… defend yourselves!"

Before the Naga had a chance to react, however, they were blasted with thin, blade like shards of ice, impaling directly into their hearts and heads, and some into the eyes, killing all three instantly. Rexxar stared at the sudden, and very much one-sided, fight, or carnage, or practice.

"I probably should've left them alive for interrogation shouldn't I?" Jaina asked after a while as Rexxar shook his head clear of the shock.

"Perhaps, but we need to find out what's going on…" Rexxar said, "And try to contact them. Thrall has sent me to clarify the situation."

"I thought I sent some Recons for negotiations and explanation already?" Jaina asked as Rexxar, for some reason, visibly relaxed, and so did Rokhan.

"So you _did_ send them. The Warchief was afraid of espionage work, and decided to send me to probe you of any intentions while leaving them hostage," Rexxar said, "No that it would've helped anyways, Thrall said they probably could break out easily if they are what they say they are."

"I doubt them escaping though. Thrall isn't a pushover and neither is most of the Orcs," Jaina said back, "Thrall is underestimating himself. Let's move on, we need to find…"

"What is it, Jaina?" Rexxar urged as Jaina looked everywhere.

"For some reason, there was an ominous feeling in this area…" Jaina said, before shrugging, "I don't like this feeling… in fact, it almost felt like that day when the message from the Sentinels came in…"

"Milady…" a voice sounded, weak, as Jaina rushed forward, encountering a sight she never thought she would see, at least not in the near future.

It was a Ghost unit, specifically from Team Six, lying upwards with a clearly fatal wound through his chest.

"What happened?" Jaina said as she tried to heal him with a spell.

"The Naga… attacked… and… something…" the Ghost said as he coughed up blood.

"Something?" Jaina asked.

"A human I think… but he also looks like… a snake… he has a hood on him… we were no match," the Ghost continued, "Our team was… wiped out…half left with Admiral Proudmoore earlier… to the south… where they plan on engaging the Orcs… before…"

"Going to Theramore," Jaina finished grimly as the Ghost nodded, then, satisfied with his report, laid down. Jaina closed her eyes.

"Milady… we tried… to delay him… as long as possible…" the Ghost tried to continue, but Jaina held up a hand.

"Don't talk, you're still wounded, just rest and let me finish healing you," Jaina assured the Ghost unit.

"No, milady… the wound is fatal… there was poison…" the Ghost said as Jaina sighed, before freezing up at his next comment.

"Please watch out for him, milady… he fights in the same way as… Lord… Namikaze…" the Ghost said before his life finally expired. Jaina paled.

_Oh no, shinobi_, Jaina thought as she quickly whistled for Hirameki.

"Hirameki, tell Naruto there's another shinobi," Jaina said, "One who has the characteristics of a snake. I'm going to investigate more."

"**On my way, Jaina**," Hirameki spoke as he disappeared, disintegrating into water, before Jaina stood up. She turned to Rexxar and Rokhan.

"We need to move," Jaina said quickly, "There's no telling what might happen. You heard him."

"Who is he?" Rexxar asked, "He isn't part of Kul Tiras, is he?"

"No, he's our mole responsible for delaying my father so that we can plan further ahead."

With that said, Jaina began to move, prompting Rexxar and Rokhan to hurry up, passing through several camps of animals, stopping only to rest for a few moments before moving again, at least until they saw the wreckage of burnt ships and dead Naga, as well as various dead Kul Tiras soldiers.

"Oh no, we're too late," Jaina said quietly in horror, before another groan was heard, yet at the same time a group of Naga appeared.

"Go, talk to the soldier, we'll deal with those monstrosities," Rexxar said as he and Rokhan moved forward to engage the Naga even as Jaina neared the source.

"What happened here?" Jaina asked hurriedly as she approached the soldier. The soldier looked at Jaina, before smiling weakly.

"Lady Proudmoore… you are well… the Admiral… will be pleased…" the soldier said before dying of his injuries. Jaina paled even more as Rexxar and Rokhan came back, already done with the group.

"We need to go back to Theramore, now," Jaina said quickly as she teleported them over instantly to the main hall of the castle.

Once there, Jaina found Naruto just sitting on one of the chairs, asleep, with Er'ryl resting by his foot. Lina came to the main hall as Jaina shook Naruto awake.

"Huh… whaa…?" Naruto yawned a bit before he sharpened back, "Jaina-chan! That was fast."

"No time, my father's coming," Jaina said hurriedly as Naruto stood up almost instantly.

"What?" Naruto all but yelled, "Hirameki just told me the news of Team Six, and now this?"

Before he had a chance to reply, there was the sounding horn as Jaina turned, horrified.

"Oh no, he's here, we're too late…" Jaina said as Naruto turned.

**Review PLEASE! Thank you. Also, OC's are open for suggestions once again, but this time with a twist. I've added in OC's called "Represents" which are the most powerful of their classes, matching Naruto in power. Currently, Fenix Skywalker, my own OC, takes the position of both Hunter and Death Knight; Hecate by Oxycoon has been chosen for Warlock, Pheles by Oxycoon has been chosen for Druids, and Horus Lightwig by Hakkyou no Yami has been chosen for Paladin. "Represents" are on a first come first pick basis, but the rest is up to you. The current positions open are: Priest (Blood Elf preferred), Warrior (Orc preferred), Shaman (tauren preferred), and Rogue (Forsaken preferred)**.** Of course, the race is up to you, the preference is mostly just mine but I'll take your preferences into account as well, since it's your own OC's after all. Mage is undergoing consideration between two characters already, so there will be no competition for that either. Those that get picked will be posted on my Profile, and those already chosen is already on as well.**

**And lastly, REVIEW! Reviews = faster chapters! Constructive Criticisms preferred, and Flames will go into Er'ryl's stomach - he's a growing Frostsaber you know~  
**


	32. Daelin Proudmoore

**Author's Notes: Rogue is most likely gone as well, I was looking through my reviews to satisfy my ego when I saw an old post that fit. Now for some review answers first, and one extra addition:**

**Zathol: If you're reading this fanfic still, would it be alright for me to use your Rogue? I know it's not the right race **_**according**_** to what I said, but that was only a balance preference.**

**Hakkyou no Yami: You'll see when he visits Gaithos and finds Kael **

**Dragon VS Phoenix: I've given a hint before – Fenix Skywalker and his wife are both Ranger-Generals. Fenix was not resurrected as a Ghoul or something weird but instead restored to his full power. I never said anything about Traxex (HINT HINT – if anyone's noticed, that's the name of Drow Ranger, I was serious about that)**

**Jo: I'm sorry for the loss of a reader, but OC's are necessary – World of Warcraft is dependent on having characters to work – characters that are unique and would count as OC's. **

**xNamikazeKyubix: Thank you, Er'ryl likes the pat on the head :D**

**BlackholeLord: In the WC3 storyline, he's actually pretty biased and actually went ahead and ignored Jaina's warnings. I think that was one of the first reasons Theramore, or rather Ogrimmar broke their ties with Theramore. I'm not sure if there's a no-fire treaty going on though, never went to Theramore before, and most certainly not going to unless I decide to raid Theramore and kill Jaina (IN WOW, NOT HERE, I DON'T NEED NARUTO GOING KYUBI (JUUBI LATER) ON THERAMORE OR AZEROTH… YET).**

_**Last Time:**_

_The horn sounded as Jaina paled even more._

"_Oh no… it's too late…" she whispered, "My father is here…"_

**Chapter 32: Daelin Proudmoore**

There was a bleak silence as Naruto looked at Jaina.

"I thought your father didn't know about this place?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as Jaina turned.

"Guess he found out," Jaina said as Er'ryl tensed, signifying the coming of unknown people – a large group of unknown people – as the door opened from the main hall. And from there, a man walked in, his cape billowing out slightly behind him with every gait he took. Just one look at this man told Naruto that he was indeed quite powerful, and his scarred face proved that he was a veteran in battles. However, when his face softened at the sight of Jaina, Naruto couldn't help but notice the resemblance they had in their smiles, though Jaina's was slightly more brilliant while the Admiral's was a bit more reserved, a trait Naruto guessed was from battles rather than personality differences.

"Jaina!" Daelin exclaimed, "Thank the Gods you are alright! I feared for the worst when… wait, why are there Orcs here?"

"Father, wait-" Jaina tried to say before Daelin silenced her.

"I know your intentions Jaina, but they are the vilest creatures on this world… they are no better than animals and deserved what is coming!" Daelin said as troops began filing in. Jaina risked a look at the duo with stricken-filled eyes, before silently saying an apology and teleporting away suddenly. Naruto eyes narrowed at the Admiral's behavior as he turned to leave. Hiding from the shadows, Naruto observed the group as the doors finally closed, and the troops began assaulting the pair from the Horde. Wasting no time, Naruto quickly reappeared behind each troop, knocking them out.

"Get out of here, Rexxar," Naruto said urgently but quietly, "Before the Admiral comes back… hopefully I'm not in too much trouble."

"I've heard of you…" Rokhan suddenly said as Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Naruto Namikaze, the person responsible for the critical turning point in the Battle of Mount Hyjal, and a warrior capable of matching up with even the Warchief…"

"I thank you, Naruto," Rexxar said as Er'ryl bounded out, even as Rexxar summoned his bear, Misha, as well, "Be well on your journey, and be safe. We are in your debt, and though we wish we could help you, we need to report this to Warchief Thrall. Farewell, Naruto, and be safe."

"As to you," Naruto nodded at them as they quickly left, before Naruto quickly signaled for Ghosts.

"Make sure Rexxar and Rokhan makes it out alive, and make sure you don't kill any men," Naruto instructed as they nodded and left quickly. Naruto was sure they would be able to succeed – after all, with the sleeping agents on their tranquilizers being insanely potent and so mixed, he doubt anything could be traced back easily, unless they were captured alive. Naruto quickly disappeared in a shunshin.

"Father, that was uncalled for!" Jaina protested as she walked down the rows of houses on the northern side of the island nation.

"They are Orcs Jaina… you have not been fighting long enough to know the situation with them…" Daelin sighed, "I appreciate the thought that you placed into trying to create treaties, but such will only weaken us further, and when they turn the tables on us we will be pushed to extinction this time. Treaties such as this is only temporary."

"The Horde is different this time," Jaina argued back, "The leader, Thrall, is different from Ner'Zhul or Gul'Dan. He's trying to change the Orcs, the Horde, for the better. Why will you not give them a chance? Even if such treaties are temporary as you say, will it not be good to at least _have_ this peace?"

Daelin was about to reply when some civilians greeted Jaina. Daelin watched with amusement and pride as Jaina talked amongst the citizens happily, content that she was running the nation well despite being at such a young age. It was only when a comment floated by that he actually concentrated.

"So, how is Lord Namikaze doing?" a random civilian said as Jaina reddened her cheeks.

"He's… doing well," Jaina stammered out as some giggled.

"He's always seen with you, how come he's barely seen with Lady Inverse or this Mei person we've heard about?" another villager asked as Daelin sighed.

_Of all the people she got infatuated with, this is the most ridiculous… three women? I've heard of polygamy before but this is starting to get ridiculous… What, am I expecting another to appear?_ Daelin thought but turned to reality and horror as yet another comment reached him.

"And what about General Sylvanas?" another said as they giggled, though Daelin sighed with relief at Jaina's reply.

"What…? Sylvanas isn't dating Naruto," Jaina said curiously as they looked back curiously as well.

"Oh please Jaina, don't tell me you haven't noticed," one said as Jaina giggled lightly.

"Oh, I know she has a crush on him alright, she's just too stubborn to admit it… though I _do_ wish she's a bit more open with his feelings," Jaina admitted finally as the group giggled. Having enough, Daelin walked forward.

"Who is this… Namikaze?" Daelin asked as Jaina turned.

"Naruto?" Jaina asked before a sudden tornado materialized beside her and out came Naruto, "Here he is."

Daelin managed to conceal his shock well enough at the sudden appearance, but took a look at the blond-haired shinobi.

"So you are Naruto Namikaze…?" Daelin asked as Naruto nodded before bowing.

"Naruto Namikaze, at your service, Admiral Proudmoore," Naruto said as Daelin huffed.

"So you know who I am, and you probably guessed my relation to Jaina, correct?" Daelin asked as Naruto nodded, "I wish to talk to you."

"Father…" Jaina began but was silenced as Daelin turned to her.

"No, Jaina, I will not have you live your life out by _sharing_ with another, never mind three other women. _Three More_!" Daelin exclaimed, "That's crazy! Even King Terenas has had only one, and the most I've ever heard was three, never four women. What were you thinking Jaina?"

"You might want to take this somewhere else Admiral…" Naruto said as he looked at the crowd that's starting to gather. With a sigh, he waved them away, "Nothing to worry about, back to your own business before I kick your asses."

Some laughed as they returned to what they were doing before, knowing that was Naruto's way of ending a conversation, through threats that never turned out to be true. Naruto turned back as Jaina teleported them back to the main hall, only to find a group of unconscious troops.

"Wow… what happened here?" Naruto said feigning surprise as Er'ryl came over, "You did this?"

Er'ryl shook his head as he nudged Naruto lightly, Naruto stroking the fur on top of his head as he turned, "So what do you want to say Admiral?"

Ignoring yet another shock at the appearance of a rare animal species, especially one as rare as a Winterspring Frostsaber, he turned serious.

"End the relations with your other… mistresses, or end your relation with my daughter," he stated his ultimatum as Naruto glared at him.

"With all due respect, Admiral," Naruto said, but Jaina beat him to it.

"Father, stop pressuring Naruto! He loves all of us equally!" Jaina protested loudly as Daelin turned to her.

"You would want a life like this?" Daelin asked as Jaina nodded.

"I love him, father. I thought I loved Arthas, but this feeling goes even deeper than that… it's the same for Mei, Lina, and I'm pretty sure Sylvanas too," Jaina said as Naruto looked at her, shocked.

"Sylvanas-chan?" Naruto said in surprise, "Since when?"

"You're really dense aren't you?" Jaina deadpanned as Naruto chuckled nervously.

"You know me… it took me three years to learn of Hinata… remember?" Naruto said as Jaina sighed.

"So there's still another somewhere out there?" Daelin asked, now truly pissed off.

"No…" Naruto said solemnly, "She's gone. Dead. Torn apart by enemies of my village nearly two years ago."

"Oh…" Daelin said, wishing that he could take that back, but continues nonetheless, "Well… I'm sorry at your loss then, but the truth is-"

"I understand your predicament, Admiral, I really do, but I love them all… I can't really choose, and you can't make me make that decision," Naruto said, quieting at the last bit.

"Very well then…" Daelin sighed as he looked at Jaina, "I'm putting you into an arranged marriage then."

"What?" Jaina yelled in protest once more, "With whom?"

"I will find a suitable person for you, Jaina, but I will _not_ have you like this," Daelin said before he left, but as he turned, he heard Jaina's voice.

"Then I invoke my rights. I wish to challenge him with a champion of my choice – and Naruto Namikaze is my chosen champion," Jaina said coldly as Daelin turned in shock.

"You can't be serious!" Daelin said as Jaina looked back.

"Love can make us do many things, father," Jaina said, "Do not make the challenge come true – Naruto is amongst the most powerful people I know, with only Antonidas topping him in intelligence, but nowhere close in raw power."

Daelin looked at her disbelievingly, before his face steeled itself and he looked at them.

"Then you leave me no choice but to accept," Daelin sighed as he turned, before leaving. Naruto looked at her.

"Jaina-chan…" Naruto said as Jaina collapsed, out of strength, and only Er'ryl's sudden action prevented her complete collapse as she rode on the Frostsaber who looked at her with concern even in his eyes. Naruto bent over to pick her up, bridal style, saying a thanks to his companion.

"Just… leave me be, Naruto," Jaina sighed as Naruto let her down gently.

"You know where I will be Jaina-chan," Naruto said as he kissed her, before leaving in a shunshin, taking Er'ryl with him.

"What do I do…?" Jaina said to herself as she walked away, deep in thought, but she _did_ notice something that wasn't there before.

"Wait… why is there blood…?" Jaina asked herself as she kneeled and looked at the blood spots behind the curtains, before looking up. There was nothing, and the blood was dried.

"This is getting creepy…" Jaina said quietly as she shrugged and walked away. She would get someone to investigate it later when she gets around to it. Right now, she just wanted peace. As she left, she passed by a cloaked man, but paid no attention to him, even as said man looked back for a moment, his slit eyes focusing on her, before he left. As he left, a snake slowly appeared by the cloak, hissing, before withdrawing.

Meanwhile, Naruto was simply walking by when a blue and red blur appeared by his side and attached themselves onto his arms, catching him by semi-surprise.

"Mei-chan, Lina-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile as they kissed his cheeks, Mei taking sure to kiss him right on the whiskered regions, tickling him.

"You know that bit's ticklish Mei-chan," Naruto replied as he looked at Mei, who shrugged.

"Why did you leave so suddenly, Naruto-kun?" Mei pouted, "You disappeared without telling any of us… except Jaina-chan. How come she gets special privileges? I thought you had no favoritism?"

"Uhh…" Naruto said, flustered, "That's not it…"

"Then what was it?" Lina interrogated him this time, though he quickly silenced them both with two searing kisses, causing Mei to moan slightly and Lina to giggle uncontrollably.

"You're not getting away with it," Lina said with a playful growl as Naruto smirked. Out of nowhere Er'ryl bounded up and caught both Mei and Lina on his back, as Naruto escaped with a wind shunshin.

"Only if you catch me, Lina-chan, bye Mei-chan!" Naruto said playfully as Mei smirked and disappeared in a swirl of water. Lina pouted.

"Er'ryl… can you help me?" Lina said sweetly, a bit too sweetly as fire appeared on her palm. Taking quick action with a sweatdrop, Er'ryl quickly followed the trail of chakra that the two left behind. Lina grinned as she rode on the Frostsaber. Sometimes, Er'ryl was just too handy as a blackmail material, though she _did_ suspect that Er'ryl didn't mind for some reason. _Oh well, yay! _thought Lina as she sped away on his back.

Naruto was simply speeding through the forest, looking occasionally behind him to make sure they didn't catch up, before turning around and smashing headfirst into Mei. They fell through the trees, though Naruto managed to get his bearings straight enough to catch her as they fell, but before she had time to register the fact that Naruto actually fell into the trap, she was released onto a platform of branches and Naruto disappeared once more.

"Nice try Mei-chan!" Naruto shouted from far away as Mei growled and disappeared as well, chasing after Naruto. It was only when Naruto saw the frantic face on Ricky that he stopped.

"Whoa, what's the rush Ricky?" Naruto asked as Ricky looked back.

"Did you piss off Jaina's father, Naruto?" Ricky asked as Naruto nodded.

"Well, not exactly, he didn't approve of me and I basically 'offed' him," Naruto shrugged, "Why?"

"Well… in addition to that, he just received news that the two from the Horde escaped in a ship… you didn't have anything to do with it right?" Ricky said as Naruto shrugged exaggeratedly.

"No," Naruto said unconvincingly in an innocent voice as Ricky grinned.

"I thought so," Ricky said before turning serious, "He's approached me, Naruto. What do I do?"

"You realize if you accept you're going to be fighting me," Naruto said as he nodded.

"Heaven only knows how far he's going to go, Naruto. I'm afraid he's going to find someone who is willing to use Jaina as leverage for this, I'm warning you Naruto, be careful," Ricky said as Naruto shrugged, this time serious.

"I know, I will," Naruto said as Ricky sighed in relief.

"That's good, anything I can do to help then?" Ricky asked as Naruto was about to decline, before waiting a moment.

"Actually… yes, there is," Naruto said, "You said her father approached you, correct?"

"Yeah, so what?" Ricky asked as Naruto outlined his plan. After close to a minute of pondering he looked at Naruto, "Promise you won't pummel me too badly?"

"Not going to pummel you, we need to make it seem even remember?" Naruto asked as Ricky nodded.

"Good, just… I don't know, just make me forfeit with a sword on my neck or something. _Don't_ draw blood!" Ricky said as Naruto laughed a bit, before waving goodbye to Ricky for him to make the proposal. Lina appeared just then, but, seeing the expression on Naruto's face, stopped.

"What's going on?" Lina asked as Naruto turned back to Lina.

"You know, sometimes, I wish things were simpler" Naruto said as Lina leaned on him, feeling the warmth emanating from his body.

"So what's going on then? You're not telling me anything and I can't help you," Lina retorted.

"Admiral Proudmoore is pretty much dead-set on finding someone suitable for Jaina-chan, against her wishes, since he doesn't approve of me," Naruto said, "Normally I would just flick him off, but he's not only Jaina-chan's father, but also an Admiral. Be as it may he's not going to be easy to defeat either."

"So what happens?" Lina asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Hopefully this goes away in a few days, if not then I'm screwed," Naruto said plainly, "Kabuto's coming too."

"Kabuto… isn't he the one the weird guy in green was talking about when you sparred?" Lina asked as Naruto nodded, "What exactly are his abilities?"

"For one thing, he's a medic, first and foremost, and that's what you have to worry about," Naruto said grimly, "With just a touch he can disable you, since he has techniques that cuts right through the tendons, muscles, and bones with just a flick of his finger provided you are in melee range. Then, there's the fact that he's researched. A lot. He's created… things, monstrosities probably worse than whatever the Scourge can throw at us, at least the cannon fodders can be killed. Kabuto's can't," Naruto described, looking at Lina's horror-stricken face with regret. They had to know his abilities before fighting.

"What do you mean Kabuto's troops can't be killed?" Lina asked with dread in her voice.

"He uses a resurrection technique, **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**, a forbidden technique in our arsenals. Basically, it recalls a soul from the deceased world, the pure world, and summon it here at the cost of another's life, which is what makes it forbidden. Thing is, so long as it's in combat, it will regenerate _any_ wound unless the caster dispels the technique or the seal is destroyed, essentially fat chance. Not even the death of the caster will dispel the technique. What's more, he's got hundreds of the best warriors in my world – Tsuchikages, Raikages, famous shinobi and kunoichi, Mizukage, even the past jinchurikis are his to command," Naruto said as Lina nearly fainted, "_but_, most was destroyed, only leaving… oh, the original nine give or take a few others?"

"Original nine?"

"Akatsuki, just below Madara in terms of power levels but probably equaling to Sasuke's right now with all the death knight abilities he's acquired, or else Sasuke's a piece of dead meat," Naruto said, "I've only beaten them by surprise before, but now he has the element of surprise on his hands, and that they are essentially invincible unless I shove a Rasenshuriken to their heads to disintegrate the seals."

"Well… does that mean only Mei and you can combat them?"

"No, you and Jaina could probably take them on, but you need to be careful who you deal with. Some are immortal in nearly the literal sense – as in they don't die unless you go through some desperate measures, and some are just plain freaky in terms of power, like Nagato. He's from the same clan as me, so you can pretty much guess what bloodline he has."

"Rinnegan… we're facing a Rinnegan user who has more experience than you at using it, is ruthless, and is a killing machine that won't die, and then we're facing others that even you would have a hard time facing… we're dead," Lina replied flatly as Naruto frowned before kissing her deeply, earning a surprised 'eep' from Lina.

"Lina-chan, stop being pessimistic and underestimate your own abilities. I said I was a ninja, an assassin; not all shinobi are like that. It's like comparing Recons to footman, that's the range of stealth we actually have in our armies, you should know that. Take a shinobi like Gai-sensei and Lee, they're… actually, bad comparison. Take the Akimichi clan, the big dudes you saw in armor – they are frontline fighters and have no need for stealth. Now take someone like Sai and the ANBU I'm sure you sensed; they're the real assassins in there. Those guys there aren't assassins, or at least most aren't – who needs it when they can and _do_ wreak havoc on a massive scale?" Naruto asked rhetorically as Lina seemed even more down, "Hey, don't look down, I'll protect you with my life, that's my nindo, my way, and I promise on that – I'll protect _all_ of Theramore with my life. Now… I don't want to see you so down, so…"

Naruto proceeded with tickling Lina frantically across her stomach, earning several loud giggles from Lina who was caught completely off-guard at the maneuver, and sent a half-hearted glare at Naruto, who simply returned it with a challenging smirk as another clone with the same expression appeared beside him. Lina paled even as she giggled.

"Oh no you don't. Unhand me this instant, Naruto Nami – hehehe, stop, please!" Lina was cut off by another bout of giggles as the second Naruto joined the first on the assault, "Okay, okay, stop, stop! My ribs hurt! Hehehe…"

Naruto finally stopped after five minutes and looked at her, "Feeling better?"

"No, not really," Lina admitted, holding her stomach, "Only because you made me laugh so hard."

"So you want it again?" Naruto said with a hidden smirk that she could sense radiating off him.

"No," Lina said flatly as Er'ryl nudged Naruto, before pounding on him, "Go Er'ryl!"

"You're suppose to take my side Er'ryl!" Naruto groaned playfully as Er'ryl growled and licked him on his face, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for not letting you go with me on that trip! How was I suppose to know that chase would take so long? Fine, I'll take you on small conflicts too okay?"

Finally satisfied with his master's promise, Er'ryl sat back on his hind legs obediently as Naruto got back up.

"Side with them, wouldn't you, Er'ryl?" Naruto growled, smirking, before pouncing on the startled duo.

**The next day, in the main citadel**

Jaina sighed for the umpteenth time as she stared at the clouds, floating around.

_I think I see what that Shikamaru person does now…_ Jaina reflected watching the clouds. A soothing effect came over her as she closed her eyes, feeling the grass tickling her skin and the breath of the wind blowing past. There was a sudden disturbance in her sensory field, however, as Jaina looked up and saw her father. Quickly standing up, she called out, "Father!"

"Ah, Jaina, just the person I've been looking for," Daelin said, "I have found you a suitable… suitor."

"Father, you know how I stand on this," Jaina said irritably as Daelin ignored the comment, or so she thought.

"It's still better for you, my daughter. Perhaps Namikaze is a good man, but I will not have my only daughter wasting her life sharing with a man that might not even hold his convictions if he was to amass as much as _four_ and potentially five women to his side," Daelin said resolutely as Jaina sighed.

"So who is it that you found father?" Jaina said, signing the fate of the person to defeat.

"I'm sure you remember your old classmate, Ricky," Daelin said as her head shot up.

_You've got to be kidding me, I thought he was over this when he talked with Naruto…_ Jaina thought before seeing Ricky's face. It was not one of triumph at gaining the favor, but one of triumph at an unknown plan, _Whoa, hold on a second, I know that face… that's the face whenever Naruto's made a prank on the civilians here… I wonder what's going on…_

"Ricky, I thought you said you're over this?" Jaina asked, testing his reactions.

"Well, I thought it might be a good chance?" Ricky said, though his statement sounded more of a questioning challenge that had Jaina deadpan to herself.

_Yep, Naruto's plan alright, what are they up to…_ Jaina thought as she sighed once more.

"You know I'm going to invoke my rights, right Ricky?" Jaina said, "No offense, but for one I don't like you, and for two you know Naruto's strength."

"Don't worry about that my dear, I _did_ retrieve some souvenirs after all from the ruins of Dalaran. At first I hoped to give it to you seeing as how this is Antonidas' staff, despite losing its focusing crystal, but for this task I've given it to Ricky first for his endeavor."

"Whoa, what? Seriously? Admiral Proudmoore, that's too much!" Ricky protested as Jaina looked on, "I mean, I'm not even his apprentice, I'm only in _one_ of his classes, I don't deserve it."

"It shall be alright, Ricky," Daelin said, "You wish for my daughter's wellbeing do you not?"

"I do, but… fine, I'll do it," Ricky said as he sighed too, before Daelin turned.

"I shall leave you two to your own business then, farewell," Daelin said before disappearing, "The Horde is not gone yet, and I wish to purge them once and for all."

When he was out of earshot, Ricky looked at Jaina and was about to speak when Jaina beat him to it.

"Alright, what did you and Naruto plan?" Jaina asked as Ricky scratched the back of his head.

"Was it that obvious?" Ricky asked as Jaina nodded, "You're no fun Jaina. You see, to make sure everything goes smoothly, I volunteered myself for the position so that no one else can, so that Naruto could come up with something. In return, he owes me a small favor, well at least that's what he told me. I told him it was fine but he insisted, so here I am."

"You're trying to make this into a prank?" Jaina asked as Ricky shook his head.

"Heavens no, Jaina! What would cause you to think that?" Ricky asked, slightly shocked at her accusation, "Man, you're too paranoid, what's biting you?"

Before she had a chance to reply, there was a commotion as nearly a hundred men and women, all cloaked, gathered in the area, as Naruto appeared in a tornado.

"Naruto!" Jaina exclaimed, surprised at the sudden entrance of not only the Recons but also the Ghost units she recognized amongst them. Ricky did not notice as he looked. Naruto turned to him apologetically.

"Sorry Ricky, but we need to discuss things about security," Naruto said as Ricky shrugged.

"Alright then, sensitive stuff?"Ricky asked as Naruto nodded, before he left. Naruto turned as Jaina looked on.

"We have a security breach," Naruto said seriously as Jaina looked at him, concerned.

"What do you mean?" Jaina asked as Naruto turned to her

"The blood on the floor… it belongs to formerly Recon sixteen and recon forty eight, the two recons that were reported missing by you a few days ago. From what I remember of the schedule they were to protect you during the particular time period," Naruto replied, "They had been poisoned by senbon and then killed by snapping their necks. That's why there's so little blood on the floor. What's more, the poison was identified to be a snake _not_ indigenous to this region, or even Azeroth.

It belongs to my world. There's only one person who makes this type of poison, but not the only one with the antitode. Yakushi Kabuto."

"So… you mean he managed to sneak into our base and attack directly from the shadows?" Jaina asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Most likely he still got into a scuffle against the Recons. Strong or not, and poisoned or not, Recons can still fight with above average abilities. In close range, not even you can defeat them… yet. You simply do not have the ability to contend with them at close range," Naruto said, "So here's what we do: we know that he's coming, make no mistake. When he does there's going to be mass panic, since he's going to be summoning Manda, or a reanimated Manda to be more accurate, to do his bidding, and that thing is _massive_, and I mean massive as in as big as Gamabunta. Lead him to me, and I'll deal with him myself, once and for all."

"And me? What do you want me to do?" Jaina asked as Naruto turned.

"I need you to evacuate all the civilians to the shelters we built," Naruto said, before looking at Jaina.

"No Jaina," Naruto said softly, "But this is my fight, and the only one who will accompany me is Mei-chan. Kabuto is dangerous, more dangerous than you know… and he plays tricks on the enemy's mind, there's no telling what you might have to endure."

"Try me," Jaina said stubbornly as Naruto sighed, before an idea what was actually very plausible coming up.

"What happens if he summoned Antonidas to fight you from his grave, at full power and full personality?" Naruto asked as Jaina froze.

"He wouldn't…" Jaina said quietly as Naruto shook his head.

"Jaina-chan, he summoned Zabuza against me as well, and he was actually one of the few that acknowledged me, can you think of how I felt? I don't want you in there, Jaina-chan, and most of all I don't want you in the crossfire."

"If he summons Antonidas, then I'll take him down myself," Jaina said quietly as Naruto shook his head once more, sighing.

"It's not that easy, Jaina-chan. If you insist… then perhaps. But you can join the fight _only_ when or if he summons Antonidas or any other mage, but there's one thing you must remember… destroy their head utterly, then capture their soul. You have more of those soul gems right?"

"Yeah…" Jaina said slowly unsure of his intent.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, the technique he uses, relies on having the soul of the person you wish to bring back. If you trap them, the technique, having no anchor, will dissipate, then you can simply release the soul and let them be gone, back into the pure world. That's the basis of finishing off the technique, so if you can use it."

"Got it," Jaina said as Naruto turned back to them.

"If the need really arises, I hereby, as Head of Special Operations, initiate Directive 4189, which states that under emergency Ghost units are allowed to reveal themselves to the general public. If the need arises for you, send a report via your tattoo and I will dictate the situation before allowing such a maneuver. Our time frame is roughly a week."

"One week?"

"I'm estimating that amount of time before the Horde breaks through Admiral Proudmoore's blockade. Thrall is nothing if persistent, he _will_ win against your father, Jaina-chan, and hopefully he will."

"For peace, it must… if only he will listen to me," Jaina said as Naruto held her close.

"Keep monitoring the coastline in the meantime, and do not engage any Orcs under any circumstances," Naruto ordered the two separate groups, "Until then, keep your presence hidden, Ghosts. Dismissed."

The group disappeared swiftly as Naruto laid his head down on Jaina's hair, taking a deep breath and relaxing. She had this atmosphere around her that made him relax, as if telling everyone that it would be alright. Lina's, on the other hand, allowed him to feel… free, for a lack of a better word. Her aura relaxes him in a different way, as if telling him he can put down the reservations that he had to keep up. Mei's aura around her, however, felt more caring. In her embrace, Naruto felt as if he could be safe, as if Mei could take care of any problem, almost like the Sandaime when he was younger, only with more passion in it. Naruto simply leaned down and signed, before sitting down with her on his lap, as she leaned in, listening to his heartbeat.

"What will you do when Kabuto really comes around?" Jaina asked as Naruto sighed.

"I will fight him head on, Jaina-chan," Naruto said, "You need to relax more, you're too tense."

"Well, what can I do then?" Jaina asked dejectedly, "Theramore needs me right now…"

"Not always," Naruto said quietly, his breath tickling her ear, "You don't always have to be the woman they look up to all the time. There's Sylvanas-chan, Lina-chan, Mei-chan… well maybe, and maybe even me. You're not alone, Jaina-chan, for once, be yourself."

"But it's hard…"

"Relax, Jaina-chan. That's an order, don't make me make you do it," Naruto said with a sly smirk as Jaina looked back. Without warning, Naruto began to furiously tickle Jaina, causing her to laugh. That continued for a few minutes until Jaina managed to struggle her way out of his grasp.

"Okay… okay… I get your point… I'll relax…" Jaina gasped out as Naruto laughed.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" Naruto smirked as Jaina mock glared at him, before swooping in and kissing him deeply.

"That's my thanks," Jaina said quietly as she bounded up and left, leaving a stunned Naruto there.

_Whoa_… Naruto thought as he looked at the place she disappeared to, before shrugging and disappearing in a swirl of wind as well, as he had instructed his Ghosts to gather for additional training before the week is up. Quickly swiping through seals, he gathered chakra before pushing it into the ground. In a cloud of smoke emerged a wolf.

"What will you ask of me?" the wolf asked as Naruto looked at it. This was his second companion, the first being Er'ryl. Ace, the wolf's name, is more suited for tracking, however, than combat, which was the expertise of Er'ryl.

"I need you to check something out for me," Naruto said as Ace caught up to him, "I have a sample scent that I want you to follow. _Do not_ engage under any circumstances, only scout. Report whatever you can find, but as I said, do not go too far in. Retreat immediately if you even _think_ you have a chance of being discovered."

"I shall do as you ask, my master," Ace said as Naruto groaned in exasperation.

"How come you call me master, Ace?" Naruto asked as Ace gave the equivalent of a shrug.

"It is proper," Ace replied.

"Er'ryl doesn't do it," Naruto reminded him.

"He's still relatively young, he will have to do it at some point."

"No, I want companions, I want friends, not a slave or a servant, you're my friend Ace, not my minion to command, I ask you of this, not request you of these missions," Naruto said, "If you insist on calling me master, then, as your master, I forbid you from calling me that. Call me Naruto, okay?"

"As you wish, mas… Naruto," Ace said reluctantly as Naruto smiled.

"Now get going, take care," Naruto said as Ace nodded before disappearing. Ace was unique in the fact that he was much more intelligent than any wolf Naruto had encountered in Kalimdor, meeting this particular one and taming him while in the northern regions to train Er'ryl. Sensing him, Er'ryl told Naruto, who investigated and found Ace. From there, it was a matter of taming Ace to be able to talk. Surprisingly, Ace had already learned to talk, though Naruto suspected a previous master who had been particularly cruel to him in order for him to have such a dark shadow in his aura and intelligence. He would need that to survive a brutal master. Arriving at the field, Naruto glanced at the remaining Ghosts. Ninety-eight of them, in fact, were present, as two were killed by Kabuto.

"Alright, so here's what we are planning," Naruto began, "You people will mingle with the Recons during the patrol missions, and the instant you sight any gigantic snakes, be prepared for engagement. I will be teaching you a few things to allow you to fight even better in such conditions. You elves will be learning a personal favorite of mine, the water dragon. Those who have a lower capacity will be learning more powerful arcane-based techniques, most notably something which is more direct than the way you use it for combat currently."

"Sir?" a Ghost raised his hand as Naruto looked at him, "What exactly are the details of those techniques?"

"One of them is literally an assassination technique. Basically, you shape you mana into the shape of a needle," Naruto said as a clone popped into existence beside him, as his hand glowed blue, and a shape of a needle emerged before flaring back in, dissipating to form a crystal blue needle, "Then, depending on your control, you can either simply stab it."

At that, Naruto suddenly thrusted his palm at the clone, dispelling it, but before that there was a clear hole in his stomach where the needle of chakra had pierced.

"Or you can throw it like you would a needle," Naruto said as he flicked it forward, the needle flaring a bit during departure, before almost suddenly the tree blew up, "When it enters the enemy target it simultaneously combusts, hurting the enemy. Unlike what Fenix Skywalker could do though, this technique cannot backtrack on the source of the enemy as a feedback, so the power depends on how much mana you put into the technique. It can either puncture, or obliterate depending on what you want. Against the snake, obliterate it at all costs."

"The next technique, I'm sure you've all seen before," Naruto said as he flashed through seals, before a dragon of water appeared, "This is a rather complex technique for a simple purpose so good control plus good capacity is needed, but in the right hands it is devastating. Watch."

Naruto said as he directed the dragon onto a tree, smashing through it and continuing on.

"It uses blunt force trauma to inflict its damage on the enemy, so against a large target it's even more effective, which is the only reason I'm teaching this to you – to combat Manda or any other possible summons Kabuto can come up with. Like I said, split up, some will go with my clone, the others come with me."

Naruto said that as a clone appeared, before walking forward and meeting the elves, "And, along the way, there's an important news I must tell you…

Quel'Thalas has been annihilated and nearly all those there are gone… assimilated into the Scourge," Naruto said as their eyes widened, "Fenix Skywalker is captured by Arthas Menethil and has been turned into a Death Knight, but I think he's trying to escape judging from the way his eyes flickered. That's why you need to train even harder, so that such a thing will not befall you. Your fellow brethren had renamed themselves Blood Elves in honor of those that had fallen, led by Prince Kael. Come tomorrow, I will try and contact him once more, and see what will happen."

"As you command Lord Namikaze," an elf replied. Naruto grimaced at their emotionless tone.

"Come tomorrow, all of you will take the day off. Grieve with your family, I will make an announcement tomorrow about the situation in the Eastern Kingdoms," Naruto said, referring to the now renamed continent as the Elves bowed in recognition of the order, "Now, let's get started."

Further away, another Naruto stood, waiting.

**Done! The next chapter will be a small timeskip – one and a half week to be exact. Chapter will update when I finish or I get enough reviews for motivation. In other words, more reviews = faster update as usual.**


	33. Invaded

**Author's Note: I know the last chapter's not that great… in fact, I was actually predicting the negative reaction, but thanks guys for not really criticizing that much haha… I needed a prelude for this chapter no matter how much I want this in the last chapter, but yeah… The last one has a bit of weird things going on, but now its much more defined.**

**Regarding to those who are asking if I'm redoing the first few chapters, yes I am, the first chapter's been rewritten and posted already, and I'm currently working on the second and third in tandem with the following chapters. I will most likely rewrite up to at least the fifth chapter and possibly up to the eighth if I'm dissatisfied with the work there, but that depends on the time availability for me.**

**Don't forget this is after a 2-week timeskip!**

**By the way, since Nagato's going to be in this Chapter, I'm going to separate his paths with a N. in front. So Nagato's Deva Path would be Path or just , while Naruto's going to be just Deva or something similar. Meanwhile, I've posted the six paths to make them easier to identify, and to make it so that I don't strain myself explaining and confusing you readers:**

**Naruto: Deva Path and Outer Path (But I'm just going to call him Naruto)  
**

**Minato's Body: Human Path  
**

**Tobirama's Body: Animal Path**

**Sakumo's Body: Naraka Path**

**Hashirama's Body: Preta Path**

**Sarutobi's Body: Asura Path**

**Chapter 33: Invaded**

Naruto was anxious as he watched the coastline, looking at the gigantic group of ships that were stationed. He knew what it had meant when the ships began reappearing, some damaged, and some still pristine – the Admiral had lost as he had predicted against the Orc forces, but he did not expect the Horde to take that long to begin their push. Something else was going on…

His thought were interrupted as Lina came up behind him and latched on, leaning over his left shoulder.

"There you are!" Lina chirped happily as Naruto hoisted her up so that he was carrying her piggyback style.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked as Lina tried to shrug.

"Absolutely nothing," Lina replied as she giggled lightly, "Do I need to have a reason?"

"Do I?" Naruto asked before turning to her and nuzzling into her, embracing her. Lina shook her head as she giggled more, "It's always calm when one of you are around…"

"What happens if all of us are around?" Lina asked curiously.

"No idea, never seen all three of you together at once except in Konoha... usually Jaina-chan's too busy trying to setup Theramore to live in, and you're too busy trying to establish the connections with the Night Elves, to form the Alliance once more. And even when you're back it's usually only two of you at once," Naruto replied.

"I want you all to myself if I could," Lina offered as Naruto looked down.

"I'm sure of that," Naruto replied lightly before pulling her down so that she was sitting on his lap, "But I like this better."

There as a horn in the distance once more as Naruto looked, before sighing.

"How come good things never last…?" Naruto asked himself as he got up, taking Lina with him, still holding onto her gently, "Hold on."

Then, in a bright yellow flash, tinged with red, they disappeared, leaving the indent as the only evidence of them being there.

**Theramore Castle**

Naruto strolled in as Admiral Proudmoore looked up.

"Naruto," Daelin said, a little coldly, as Naruto bowed.

"Admiral Proudmoore… may I inquire as to the war status?" Naruto asked.

"The Orcs defeated us…" Daelin sighed before turning, "Though I do not like you for your… attractions to your women… I've heard from Jaina that you are an excellent tactician… if you were me, and right now they have control over the continent, what will you do against them?"

"I'm honored that you would consult my advice, Admiral, but I am not a naval tactician… in fact most of my strategies are on the go, made up a few seconds before they are actually implemented. However… if I were you, I would place my troops directly in Theramore, while staging escape routes for the civilians, and position more troops in strategic positions to take out any troops that come along, preferably with multiple cover. Urban warfare is different… adaptations must be made. I would not station ships out there; I would instead leave them closer to the harbor so they cam bombard the enemy as they land on the island, which makes an island nation much more… promising prospect than one situation inland. With that, not only can the risk of having your battleships sunk, you also get a gigantic boost to your firepower with which you can devastate the enemy with. Provide that they manage to get in, with the smaller entrances and positioning of the troops, I estimate that only ten percent of their forces will be ever able to go into Theramore itself, not counting any… leaders or heroes such as the Warchief, who is very powerful in his own right," Naruto replied.

"Yes… I agree with you and Jaina that this Warchief is… different…" Daelin replied after a brief moment of silence, "He's smart and uses strategies instead of brute force… but his deviousness only cause me more wary…"

"He's not the same as the Warchief of old, Admiral," Naruto tried again to reason, "I know him… somewhat, from negotiations… as well as the battle to destroy Archimonde. His forces fought slightly less than ours but nevertheless they have understood us, if even for that fleeting moment…"

"Archimonde… the name still strikes into my soul…" Daelin sighed, "Tell me, how did the battle go?"

Naruto began describing the battle to him in detail, though he skipped over a few descriptions as to avoid revealing sensitive materials, most notably his ability to summon Phoenix, as it was a trait known exclusively by Kael. After his retelling, Daelin looked at him.

"If I were to ask how powerful you are, and to be brutally honest with your abilities, what would you say?" Daelin asked as Naruto looked back.

"Deception is the life of the Shinobi… never let the others know of them…" Naruto said softly, "That is a saying from my old village, who concentrated on the ability to hide and strike from the shadows… shinobis are our name for soldiers… I believe you have your answer?"

"…Yes… yes I do…" Daelin said as he rose up, "Thank you, Naruto… Had you not been my daughter's… romantic interest… I would have gladly accepted you as part of my family, and I still would do so, yet…"

"Whatever you will say will not change my answer, Admiral," Naruto said, "I love all three of them, and I will never break their hearts by leaving them… that is a promise I intend to keep."

"One that hopefully you can keep…" Daelin replied as he strolled out, his face suddenly grim as Naruto sensed brief flashes of mana, assuming that the Orcs are engaging in battle now, "You are intriguing, Naruto… I will have a think on your opinion… Yet, my men are beginning to engage, and perhaps I will try your opinion before I make anymore decisions… your thought merit credit, we need more men like you."

As he walked out, Naruto suddenly turned to the shadows, "What is it, Jaina-chan? Mei-chan?"

The two walked out, concerned.

"Milord, the Orcs have broke through the Admiral's blockade and is approaching," A recon suddenly appeared as he looked back, grim.

"So, it's starting…" Naruto murmured, "Get everyone into positions… and get them combat ready."

"Yes, milord," the Recon said as he disappeared. Naruto looked at Jaina and Mei.

"We need to start getting the people ready for evacuation," Naruto said as he got ready to leap, "I'm expecting Kabuto… and soon… I've left the meadow barely half an hour ago, looking at the shorelines with dozens of battleships, yet the enemy managed to nearly sunk them all in the little amount of time. What is it though, Jaina-chan, Mei-chan?"

"It's nothing…" Mei said quickly as she looked up, "I sense a great danger coming in…"

"I will get ready for the evacuations… and be careful, Naruto. Thrall's been informed of our decisions, and will respect our wishes, but you still wish to avoid unnecessary risks and evacuate, correct?" Jaina said before she left in a quick teleport and Mei disappeared in a swirl of water, presumably leaving to gather some extra troops, leaving Naruto alone. Naruto sighed as he absentmindedly whistled. Er'ryl came out, hearing his call, and so did Ace, to Naruto's surprise.

"How of Kabuto, Ace?" Naruto asked.

"He's approaching," Ace replied, "You are right, he is considering attacking a few minutes after the Orcs have infiltrated the main castle, through the east side. That was two days ago though as I tried to return as fast as I can. He has also been in the castle for a while though how long remains to be determined."

"Kuso… must be when the Admiral came in as well… that's got me too distracted to detect him, not to mention hi ability at disguise and subterfuge… It will be alright," Naruto said, "Rest now, and join the fight as soon as you can. Though we have no quarrel with the Orcs, Kabuto is bound to summon more than just Manda."

"On my way, Naruto," Ace said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto turned to the sides, suddenly alert. He threw a kunai which intercepted a thin needle, before Er'ryl suddenly disappeared, and a body fell to the ground, paralyzed from a slash by Er'ryl's claws which had severed his spine and cauterized the wound. _Er'ryl's gotten faster…_ Naruto thought.

"So tell me… where is Kabuto now?" Naruto asked with a light voice as his irises changes to the ripple patterns of the Rinnegan, "I do not wish to kill you, but if that's what it takes to extract the information I will."

"Screw you… you have destroyed the Alliance and all its traditions…" the man rasped out, "Lord Kabuto has promised us that he will restore everything, and he will revive King Terenas back… and reclaim his throne, without you nor that meddling Proudmoore."

"Traditions need to be changed in the face of danger," Naruto replied back as he knelt, "It's a shame, I suppose… I'm giving you one last chance. Where. Is. Kabuto?"

The man did not reply as Naruto sighed and placed his hand on the man's head, who promptly froze as he saw a looming face, surrounded by fire, behind Naruto, as he stared into Naruto's eyes. And, before his horror, his memories began flashing back in his mind. Before his eyes went dark, he saw Naruto dropping him and turning around.

"Thank you for your cooperation… Frederick," Naruto said quietly as the man, Frederick, breathed his last breath, the toll too much for his body as he expired.

Naruto was unnerved after searching through the memories of the man. If it was true, and Naruto knew Kabuto couldn't change the memories of someone, then he had managed to infiltrate the castle, thus confirming Ace's testimony, just like Madara. In that case, Naruto was really worried. There was a sudden commotion as a low rumble came through the walls. The instant that happened, Naruto disappeared in a burst of yellow, reappearing on top of the castle, overlooking the entire island. Quickly scanning the region, he saw the Orc's attempts to enter the city bounds, with Thrall and Rexxar leading the way, and Daelin's forces trying to hold them back. To the south, he saw a few specks, too far away to recognize, and to the east, where there were several chakra spikes…

Naruto's blood ran cold as he saw the ominous clouds.

_What are you doing… Kabuto?_ Naruto thought as the sounds of fighting reached closer, and Naruto turned his eyes back onto the fighting grounds, where the Orcs have penetrated the first defense lines that the Admiral had erected even as the ships began open firing as Naruto had suggested. Naruto turned his eyes down, before narrowing and flashing through seals. Unseen to anyone, the water beneath the ships began to freeze, turning into thin, long spikes. With naught but a single hand gesture, Naruto sent them smashing through the hulls of the ships, leaving thin holes through every ships' hull, causing them to take in water. Though he did not wished for further casualties, the only way to finish this is through speed, and without the Admiral's ships everything would go smoother.

And as predicted, the ships began a slow descent as the crews realized the compromise of their hull, and began abandoning. The cannon fires began to slow as the Orcs also began to gain ground, and he heard the distinctive roar of Thrall's battle cry, as he too charged in on his easily identified black wolf. This time, a Ghost unit appeared as he turned around.

"Milord, we sensed a spike of power in the eastern front where there are massive storms gathering. What are your orders?" the Ghost asked as Naruto looked.

"Kabuto is trying to thin our defenses further by creating this storm to eliminate our defenses, to make us soft enough that we cannot resist. His intentions are clear; he would use every last men and women for his own experiment, and his primary objective is me. I will disperse the storm; the rest of you get ready to engage anyone that comes in. Divert 75% of all the forces to the eastern front, and station the remaining 25% around the edges. I doubt he will attack from only the eastern fronts… more like that's the real diversion while he infiltrates…"

"Yes, milord," the Ghost said as he disappeared in a burst of speed, presumably to relay the order. There was another crash as Naruto looked back, and saw the fall of the secondary defense line, and the Admiral began retreating with some of his forces. Rexxar gave a loud cry as he twirled and slashed into two men with his axes, killing them even as the Orcs launched blades and bolts of energies into the Kul Tiras troops. Both sides were careful not to hit the buildings, which both sides, once more, tried to use to their advantage by maneuvering around the buildings so that the enemy could not fight as recklessly. At such close ranges, the humans had the advantage in agility though the Orcs made up for it with brute force and tough skins, but the stalemate was not to be.

Even if the Kul Tiras were the elite, they could not stand to the combined might of thousands of the Horde, thirsting for vengeance and retribution. Naruto disappeared once more as he leapt back down onto the main courtyard, where Daelin was conversing with his top lieutenants. Seeing him, Daelin walked over.

"I think it's time you explained a few things, Naruto," Daelin began, "I know there's something you're hiding, or else you wouldn't have those units. Standard units would have been enough to even take on the Scourge, yet you improved them to such a degree that I find disturbing. Even more disturbing are those Recons… you claim they are the police force, the special operations, but I'm calling on that. Their skills border on professional assassination, more so than the average assassin. So pray tell… what is going on that I should know?"

"What you _should _know? Nothing," Naruto said, "What you _don't_ want to know? Everything. I've received sources that another enemy, a far more dangerous one, is assaulting at the same time as those Orcs. His name is Kabuto Yakushi, one of the most dangerous enemies you will perhaps ever see… his skills revolve around manipulation, whether it is men, medical… or life and death."

"So he's either a Death Knight or a Paladin?" the Paladin asked as Naruto shook his head. Magroth suddenly came in.

"Naruto… snakes have been spotted. Do we attack them?" Magroth asked as Naruto nodded.

"So it has begun… and the Orcs have penetrated your last line of defense…" Naruto said as all the women came in. Sylvanas, Lina, Jaina, and Mei stood off to the side, watching them, "Kabuto will be here soon…"

There was another rumble, this time accompanied by a gigantic roar as Mei looked up, and a Ghost leapt down. Daelin's eyes widened at the man.

_What the…_ was the combined thoughts of everyone except Jaina, Mei, and Naruto, _How did he…?_

"Milord, we have confirmed that it is indeed the Manda you talked about. What's more, he's approaching from the southern side," the Ghost said quickly as Jaina paled.

"No… that's where I evacuate the civilians to!" Jaina exclaimed, horrified, as Naruto turned. Daelin narrowed his eyes at the sudden commotion even as he directed some of his own troops to assist in the evacuation as wel.

"I'm initiating the Directive now. All Ghosts are to reveal themselves and engage immediately," Naruto said as the Ghost nodded, before disappearing as Naruto bit through his thumb and swiped a smear on his arm. A tattoo appeared as it absorbed the blood, before it glowed.

On the arms of all the Ghosts, similar tattoos glowed, before the number came up as the Ghost dispersed, revealing themselves to the public as they fought Manda. Dragons of water rose as they struck the gigantic snake, forcing it back as dozens of needles of mana were fired at them, disabling Manda at certain points before it fell down, though on closer inspection it was but a layer of skin, as Manda shed just before the needles struck. There was a rumble as the snake burst out of the ground, sending the Ghosts flying as they attempted to stabilized themselves while the Recons were evacuating the civilians.

There was chaos all around, only amplified when a sudden cloud of smoke appeared, and out came a gigantic hydra. The crowd, however, cheered as they saw Mei standing on top of the center head, even as the two summons roared as charged at one another, smashing together with tremendous force even as Mei leapt off and, with pinpoint accuracy, spat globules of poison and lava at the weak points, a total of twenty five which smashed into the body of Manda, before the Hydra roared and head butted Manda.

On the other side of the battlefield, the Orcs and the humans stopped their fighting, watching the other fight unfold with wide eyes. They saw the hydra as it spat out a thin mist that coated the snake before mud was spat from another head, and all three combined to fire a gigantic blast of lightning that took the gigantic snake down. Meanwhile, however, Thrall, Rexxar, Cairne, and Rokhan sneaked into the gigantic castle of Theramore Isles, intending on taking down Admiral Proudmoore once and for all, before the consequences were set in.

"Naruto…" Daelin began as yet another roar went on, "What exactly would go on, and who are you, really?"

Before Naruto had a chance to reply, there was a sudden roar as Naruto leapt back, launching a wind blast that knocked the Admiral back as well as a snake burst out of the ground, and Kabuto finally showed himself.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Kabuto hissed as he stood up to his full height, the snakes hissing as well as Naruto narrowed his eyes, his Rinnegan rippling into existence as Daelin looked on, surprised, and the Horde leader stopped his strike force of four.

"Yakushi Kabuto, S-ranked nuke-nin of Konohagakure no Sato. By orders of the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade-sama, you are apprehended for traitorous actions, selling out Konoha's secrets, allying with Orochimaru, indirectly causing the death of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and for the experiments you have done. Your final sentence is death, and I am your executioner," Naruto declared as he stepped forward, eyes sudden changing once more as the crystal activated. Kabuto laughed.

"You forgot one, Naruto-kun. The assassination of the Godaime Hokage," Kabuto said with a smirk as Naruto's eyes widened, "Meet _baa-chan_, Naruto… **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei."**

And before Naruto's eyes, several coffins came up as Naruto hurriedly moved, sending a hail of shuriken that multiplied and embedded into several, only for them to split apart to reveal… nothing, as the seven coffins came up. They opened, to reveal people Naruto never wanted to see again, even if he could take them on.

"Uchiha Itachi… Hoshigaki Kisame… Kakuzu… Uzumaki Nagato… Konan… Tsunade-sama… Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered, before his face blossomed into a smile, "Hi, Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked before seeing him, and looking down, "I've been summoned by Kabuto, haven't I?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter, trust me," Naruto smiled as Jaina walked up.

"So that's Hyuga Hinata? She's prettier than those pictures," Jaina commented as Hinata smiled.

"I'm glad you moved on… Naruto-kun. What's your name?" Hinata asked.

"I'm Jaina. Jaina Proudmoore. They're Lina Inverse and Sylvanas Windrunner," Jaina replied as the aforementioned came up, greeting. Hinata greeted them all, before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… your going with the act?" Hinata scolded as Naruto shrugged, "Not really. Sylvanas-chan here's um… I don't know, a friend?"

Everyone got the hidden question as Kabuto smirked.

"Even as touchy as this is, I'm afraid the reunion would have to end," Kabuto said as Naruto and even Tsunade smirked despite being dead, before Naruto called out.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven…" Naruto said as Kabuto watched.

"You didn't think I would just leave her DNA there would I?" Naruto asked as the counting reached five, "I corrupted the DNA before you had a chance to retrieve it."

"What!" Kabuto yelled as Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Sayonara… Hinata-hime…" Naruto whispered as Hinata smiled, before disintegrating into dust, and the body of the man that was used to revive her reappeared.

"How…?" Kabuto asked as Naruto shrugged.

"You seriously didn't think I would not research your technique did I?" Naruto asked as he looked at Tsunade, "But for your final treachery… you shall die."

"Naruto…" Tsunade said, "I'm sorry…"

"Life is unpredictable, Tsunade-sama…" Naruto said quietly, "I'm sorry too. Kabuto, you have crossed the line for the final time, like I said. But, I have a little surprise for you as well."

Naruto flashed through seals, slamming his hand onto the ground, "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!**"

"So you've resorted to summoning those as well?" Kabuto smirked but abruptly stopped as the bodies of the Shodai, Nidaime, Sandaime, and the Yondaime emerged, "What the… they're in the belly of the Shingami! How could you have summoned them?"

"Easy, remember furball?" Naruto asked as the four turned.

"Naruto…" Sarutobi said as the four gazed at Naruto's eyes. Minato, in particular, widened his eyes.

"My son…" Minato whispered as Jaina looked at him in shock.

"Why, Naruto?" Sarutobi said sadly, "Why would you summon us. You know the costs if you did this."

"To think yet another had summoned us…" Tobirama said sadly, "Truly the shinobi world has fallen far… I've labeled this a kinjutsu for a reason."

"Not if I bypassed it," Naruto smirked, "Sorry, tou-san, I can't get kaa-san's DNA. But back to the point. Edo Tensei relies on our connection to the Pure World, as you know. But unsaid in there, is the fact that if I have a connection with the other world I can summon them as well. With the Shiki Fuin on my belly, I'm connected intimately with the Shingami, allowing me to find their souls. What's more, remember the Rinnegan, and in particular the abilities of Gedo? I can bypass the restrictions imposed on life and death, but in return I must provide chakra to sustain their bodies, but not their chakra. Considering I can summon nearly four thousand clones now, the equivalent of sustaining eight would not matter. Though it's a kinjutsu for you, Kabuto, and for everyone else, those with the Rinngan like those of the Uzumaki clan would not consider it kinjutsu considering the direct bypass of the main reason."

"Ingenious…" Tobirama said, "To take my technique so far… For once... I'm glad my horrors were wrong."

"I'm glad then, Naruto…" Hiruzen said as he smiled, "How is Konoha?"

"I've left…" Naruto admitted, "My life belongs to Theramore, and to those I love."

"Not exactly what I had in mind but…" Hiruzen said, "If you feel happy here… then I'm happy for you too. One last question, how did you get our DNA?"

Without so much as a summoning seal, he summoned his paths, "I'm a user of the Rinnegan, your bodies are my paths… um… sorry."

"Tsuande…" Hashirama said sadly as he gazed at his granddaughter. Tsunade stared back sadly as well as Kabuto began sticking his special kunai in.

"To have to fight once more… sorry, Naruto," Nagato said before his will was taken away, as Naruto moved forward as well.

"Not sure if this hurts, but…" Naruto began as Minato spoke up.

"Do it," Minato urged as Naruto stuck the kunai in.

"You still have most of your free will in you, your personality, this seal only binds you to me and regenerates your body," Naruto explained, "I would have loved to give you a bit more freedom but this is as far as your seal allowed me to go, Nidaime-sama."

"More than I have imagined," Tobirama admitted as the kunai slid in, "Better than Orochimaru's at least."

Naruto watched as the enemies began to ready themselves, color returning to their face, even as Nagato summoned his paths.

"So Edo Tensei allows you to heal your own path as well…" Naruto wondered before it as completely silent. There was complete silence before chakra fueled winds began picking up. The wild winds soared throughout, sending the curtains flapping around even as the wind tore through everyone, causing them to have to hold on just to stay standing.

"That's his powers…" Daelin whispered as the rest watched. Kabuto turned to Jaina.

"I've heard that you were the apprentice to Antonidas, correct?" Kabuto asked before another coffin rose up, and out came Antonidas, only…

Antonidas was very badly hurt.

"What the…?" Kabuto gasped at the conditions his summons were in, "Impossible… how?"

"Jaina…" Antonidas said, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you… but where am I?"

"Theramore… you are summoned by Kabuto to fight us without your will," Jaina said as she tried to stabilize herself. Seeing the mentor did not bode well for anybody, as his mana capacity far outstripped her own, and was approaching almost the level of her own and Lina's combined.

"So, Theramore…" Antonidas said, "Please, stop me. I've been weakened by Kael'Thas already, please end this."

"Kael?" Naruto asked as he looked over, "What do you mean?"

"My spirit's been in the dungeon since my death, Naruto," Antonidas said, "Yes, I know of you, I heard you as you rampaged, fought, and narrowly defeated Fenix Skywalker. As for Kael… let's say the Blood Elves have been betrayed by Garithos."

"Garithos…" Naruto growled, "I'm starting to hate that man… Kael was right to be wary of him despite my hopes… I will… pay a visit to him when this is all over. It is a pleasure to meet you, Antonidas. Jaina-chan has told me much about you."

"If this can be over," Antonidas said, "And my pleasure as well. Treat her well."

And finally, the final seal was secured, as those that were commandeered by Kabuto leapt into action, followed almost immediately by twin flashes as Itachi and Kisame were sent flying back, with Minato and Naruto back-to-back. It was then that everyone noticed their similarities.

"Dear Kami…" Hiruzen breathed out, "The saying has never been more true…"

"Like father, like son?" Tobirama asked as Hiruzen nodded.

"So you know how to use the Hiriashin no jutsu as well?" Minato smirked as Naruto gave a smirk in return.

"The entire land is covered by a giant seal array," Naruto suggested as they disappeared once more, only to end up slamming Itachi and Kisame against each other even as Hiruzen sent a gigantic fire dragon at Konan, who dodged swiftly, before creating multiple paper shurikens and launching them at the Sandaime Hokage, who retaliated with his own shuriken. Hashirama stood, watching Kakuzu, before both launched their attacks at each other respectively even as they closed in to attack each other with taijutsu. Tsunade surged forward, intending on taking out her uncle with a single attack, only for him to twist and narrowly dodge Tsunade's attack before unleashing a monstrous water dragon out of thin air to slam into Tsunade. All that happened within seconds, leaving the spectators slack-jawed.

Taking the chance, Antonidas fired a bolt of freezing energy at Jaina, knocking her back even as Lina stepped forward to combat Antonidas, sending a fully charged Laguna Blade right at him, blasting into the chest and out, dispersing half a meter after it broke through the entire body. Antonidas stopped as the wound began to regenerate, even as Lina watched the display in astonishment. Jaina walked forward weakly, still slowed from the freezing effects, and handed Lina an orb.

"A soul gem?" Lina asked curiously as she looked at Jaina, "What's this for?"

"To seal Antonidas' soul away in order to defeat this technique," Jaina explained as she sent her own wave of ice shards at Antonidas, who dodged instead and caused the shards to blow a hole in the middle of the main hall, "Oh dear…"

Meanwhile, Kakuzu began to create his combination technique once more, and, seeing that, Naruto hurried and bashed Kisame against the wall while dodging Nagato, before flashing forward in front of the attack even as Kakuzu readied it in front of him.

"**Futon: Atsugai! Katon: Zokukku!**" Kakuzu roared as the gigantic fireball soared at Hashirama, who quickly erected a water wall that was punched through almost immediately, before Naruto spun in front of him, his Rinnegan eyes flashing.

**"Shinra Tensei!**" Naruto shouted in return as the shockwave wiped out the inferno, before stepping down and forming seals even as Hashirama sent a giant boulder at Kakuzu.

"**Futon: Reppushu! Katon: Karyuu Endan!**" Naruto shouted as he sent the blast of air right at the boulder, disintegrating it and then igniting it with the insane powers of the violet fire dragon. The Sandaime paused as he saw the fire.

"It couldn't be…" the Sandaime murmured, "I have not seen that color of flame in such a long time…"

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Kabuto yelled as several snakes came out, "Kill them all."

Wasting no time, the snakes launched themselves like spears at the multiple leaders and heroes, intending on killing them all. Thrall blasted four away with his Chain Lightning even as Daelin smashed through several with a blade of water that extended from his sword, even as Sylvanas speared one through the head and Rexxar sent his axes soaring through several more. Naruto, meanwhile, leapt forward and engaged in combat, Rinnegan vs Rinnegan.

"No point in using the Kekkei Genkai, Nagato. You gave me all your tricks – there's nothing you can do to stop it or stop me from countering them," Naruto replied as tried to unleash a Shinra Tensei, only for Naruto to rebound it back with his own. Tendo leapt back as another path tried to intercept him, only for Naruto's own to engage. It was complete chaos as each side tried to overpower each other, and deadly blazes roared through the place, lightning everything in a hellish yellow and blue even as Naruto tried to keep the damage to a minimum. It was then that Mei returned and saw the beginning of the fight.

"Kuso!" Mei whispered to herself as she leapt in as well, clashing blades with Kisame even as she slid under and delivered a vicious uppercut, "Don't you dare hurt Naruto-kun!"

Kisame, while sent skywards, angled back down and opened his mouth, as a giant torrent of water came blasting down, preventing Thrall or anyone from using lightning techniques for fear of electrocution. At least, that was what everyone thought.

"**Chidori!**" Naruto screamed as he slammed the blade of electricity into Kisame, sending Kisame skywards again. Naruto reappeared on top of him as he gripped his arms.

"**Omote Renge!**" Naruto shouted as he sent both himself and Kisame spiraling down, only to hit Konan in the wings as she was busy dodging the multiple mud shots that Hiruzen fired. Naraka Path launched a white beam of light from the saber, sending it right at even as it dodged. came close to Naraka Path.

"**Shinra Tensei**," whispered as the blast wave tore through the building, cracking the support structures and blasting open doors, allowing the water to drain out even as Naruto disappeared and moved in front of , punting him with a massive amount of force sending him flipping back over back out into the courtyard, where Naruto disappeared and moved right in front of , gripping on the Akatsuki robe. Human Path, on the other hand, flashed right beside Minato and punted through Itachi, sending him flying back to crash into a retreating Kisame while Minato swerved around his old body to kick Path away.

"It feels so weird to fight with my body..." Minato commented as Asura Path shot a dragon of fire along with Hiruzen.

"You're telling me," Hiruzen said as he looked at the body.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Naruto whispered as well as the wave of energy blasted, point blank, into the path's body, blasting it back by more than it had imagined, before Naruto dodged a strike intended for him from Itachi, who flashed through seals as well even as Naruto followed it, seal for seal.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**" Naruto and Itachi shouted as identical balls of violet fire emerged and impacted against each other.

"Violet flames…I understand now…" Hiruzen said as he finally understood what it was, "Most impressive, Naruto… most impressive."

"What are violet flames, Hiruzen?" Minato asked as Hashirama replied, while punting Kakuzu into the courtyard as well with a powerful swipe of a tree branch.

"If I'm right, Hiruzen… that boy can summon the phoenix, correct?" Hashirama commented as Minato turned back, shocked, before his face blossomed into a smile even as he teleported away and slammed his Rasengan into Itachi's body, sending him crashing into the wall, before Minato proceeded to kick him hard through the wall and into the courtyard.

"Phoenix? I thougth that contract has been lost for ages…" Minato replied as Hiruzen shook his head, even as he forced Konan out of the room as well.

"Itachi managed to receive the Phoenix Contract, and hasn't Jiraiya told you?" Hiruzen asked, "Gamabunta was a personal friend of Hikaru, the Phoenix boss summon."

"Really?" Minato replied back, surprised, "No, he didn't tell me."

By then everyone was outside, Antonidas needing room to cast his more powerful spells and everyone else being punted out in one way or another, as they stood on opposite sides, looking at each other. There was silence before Naruto was hit by an arrow of water, shot by Kisame. Naruto turned instantly into lightning as he teleported forward, reappearing behind Kisame in a shower of electricity as Naruto kicked him in the back, sending him forward only for a clone to hit him with a Rasengan. Meanwhile, tried to send a wave of energy at Naruto but was forced to unleash it in close proximity as Mei launched a bolt of lava right at him, threatening to end him immediately as the lava hit the cloak, setting it ablaze even as pulsed to rid itself of the flames.

"This is so damn confusing," Naruto growled as he ducked under a kick from Itachi and swiped his feet out, before sending a blade of air at Nagato, only to be blocked by his path which absorbed the chakra, dissipating the blade, "Kuso… I need to take some of them out first…"

Before anyone had time to react, Minato disappeared in several yellow flashes, bashing every single one of the Akatsuki members as well as Tsunade, before reappearing back with Naruto. There was silence as Kabuto clapped his hands.

"I can see why you were so feared in the Shinobi War, Yondaime-sama… but that will not suffice," Kabuto said as the Akatsuki got up. There was a pregnant pause as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What made you think otou-san only bashed them around?" Naruto asked before they detonated simultaneously, "Well… I didn't expect that. I was expecting you to have already wrestled control over them already."

"Not exactly," Minato admitted, shrugging, "I don't have time to analyze the seal in the middle of the battle, even if you were to give me a whole day I still can't considering how complex it must be."

"Good point," Naruto replied as he dodged a whip of water that was countered by another whip, sending vibrations through it that split apart Kisame's and impaled him. Mei pulled her own back, tearing it out of Kisame, even as Tobirama sent a bolt of lightning right into the wound, searing it shut and cauterizing it preventing it from healing easily as it could be considered healed in that state. Minato disappeared in a yellow flash once more as he reappeared on top of Itachi, his heel digging into Itachi's head as he disappeared once more and reappeared right beside Tsunade as he punched her while avoiding her own, which crashed into the ground as a result of her unbalance and tore it up completely, reducing the area to rubble.

"Such power…" Daelin whispered before turning to Jaina, who just managed to blast Antonidas away with the help of Lina back several feet, and frozen in place, "Explain. Now. Who is he?"

"You really don't want to know, father," Jaina replied, "This isn't the pinnacle of his power yet."

Meanwhile, seeing no other alternative, Naruto turned to his father.

"Gamabunta don't like seawater does he?" Naruto asked as Minato shook his head.

"You can summon here?" Minato asked as suddenly several monsters appeared, crushing the terrain, all with Rinnegan eyes in them. Naruto turned to Minato, "Never mind. You have the Toad contract as well?"

"That's not the only ones," Naruto replied as he leapt back, "Cover me while I summon them."

With naught but a single mental acknowledgement, the four former kage charged as the five paths retreated to act as secondary cover for Naruto who was busy drawing seals on the palm of his hands, weaving through seals at a rapid pace.

"He's summoning them…" Jaina said in awe, "He's summoning all of them."

"Summoning? What? Who?" Daelin finally decided to ask, still in shock over the destruction caused by twelve men and women alone. Not one to waste time, however, he slashed at Antonidas with such speed that Antonidas could not escape, as he was severed by the waist, one half toppling down, only for him to begin regenerating once more, "That's… disgusting…"

"He's summoning all his contracts. With the Phoenix, the Toad, the Dragons, and recently the Tigers of Lightning," Jaina explained as Sylvanas looked over.

"That's the contract I hold isn't it?" Sylvanas asked, "I thought it was just tigers."

"No, you've seen tigers before, these ones are white in their fur," Jaina explained as Lina stunned Antonidas with a powerful array of fire, before whistling. Hikari appeared as Jaina whistled as well, and Hirameki appeared as well.

"Take them down!" Jaina ordered as the two disappeared only to reappear above as Hikari prepared a fireball while Hirameki prepared a blast of wind. Together, the two unleashed a small inferno right down on Antonidas, who returned a powerful wave of frost right at the inferno, locking it in a deadlock. At least, that was until Er'ryl intervened and sent a powerful roar at Antonidas, sending a shockwave of air that tore up the ground as the supersonic waves slammed into Antonidas, disrupting his spell, and allowing the inferno to crash into him. Er'ryl leapt into the inferno promptly, and waves of air and fire stormed out of the still blazing inferno. That continued for a while before Er'ryl was blasted out of the inferno, landing on the ground with minor burns as he growled menacingly at the figure coming out. Antonidas moved, with twin balls of fire on his hands, before throwing them. Er'ryl intercepted them immediately as he roared once more, sending another shockwave of air.

Meanwhile, everyone felt the sudden surge in power as the entire group stopped, looking at the source. A ring of chakra surrounded Naruto as he weaved through the seals, before the surge intensified, forcing everyone to their knees.

"I thought you were kidding when you said he contained more power than Antonidas…" Daelin said dryly, "You forgot to mention he probably has more than ten of him combined…"

"Well, I never seen him exhaust his supply before except once, and that was a while ago when he summoned an enormous amount of clones... around four thousand or something at half supply. It took all I've got to make around ten, so you can imagine how much he has," Jaina replied as Naruto finally slammed his hands on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as Kabuto's eyes widened at the absolutely huge runic circle that accompanied it. Without delay, he also swiped the summoning tattoo on his arm and unleashed dozens of snakes that reared back to engage in Naruto. A giant smoke cloud enveloped the entire field, and through to the forest behind them.

After what seemed like an eternity, finally did it smoke disspate, and all those that are witnessing the battle, even Jaina, Lina, and Sylvanas, had their jaws dropping open in shock.

For in front of them was the major players of each summon: Hikaru and Ichigo of the Phoenix, Ryusei and Ryuhi of the Dragons, Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, and Gamahiro of the Toads, and Byakku, named after the Goddess by Naruto, of the White Tigers of Lightning. All are rare contracts to be seen in the wilds (**I'll dedicate a chapter to this some day... or just explain it next chpater**).

"Incredible…" Hashirama breathed out, "And this is summoned with only his own chakra. Truly the next generation is destined to improve upon us."

Fukasaku hopped over to Naruto as he turned around in surprise.

"Pa!" Naruto exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei…" Fukasaku observed, looking at them, "I'm here to give you one last gift from me…"

As Fukasaku said that, he shed his cloak.

"On here, three years ago, Jiraiya gave me these codes. Imprinted with them, is a fragment of his DNA, whole and complete," Fukasaku said, "I know your ability to summon without the need for sacrifices… and with your massive chakra output felt from even in the summon realm, I know you will need this, especially as you have summoned the past Hokage…"

"How do I… extract those DNA?" Naruto asked as the summons began battling, sending jets of fire, wind, lightning, and whatnot everywhere. Toads, dragons, and phoenixes combined to launch devastating infernos that the Akatsuki tried to dodge with little success, being burnt in the process.

"It's embedded onto my back. To do so you must do a surgery to remove his skin… It is fortunate that my skin protected his DNA from corruption," Fukasaku replied.

"Won't it hurt…?" Naruto asked as Fukasaku shrugged.

"Against them you need everything you've got," Fukasaku replied as Naruto nodded grimly, before kneeling down. With a sharp and thin blade of air, he gently pressed it against Fukasaku's body, just cutting away the skin but leaving everything intact. With his eyes, he saw every little detail, every little scar, and with care, he finally found the thing Fukasaku said. Dried blood was on the dark tendons of Fukasaku's body, and Naruto, very carefully, picked up a very small piece as he finally stood up. Fukasaku turned when he sensed Naruto's movement.

"Is that all you need?" Fukasaku said as Naruto nodded solemnly.

"This will be all I need," Naruto said simply as he took out a scroll and whipped it open. In it held the seals for the Hokages as well as Naruto smeared a bit of the crusted blood on the scroll, and a seal appeared out of nowhere, liquefying the blood once more and multiplying, before the kanji for the first of Jiraiya's name appeared. Naruto sighed as he rolled the scroll up.

"So now, the Sannin shall join the battle once more…" Naruto said quietly as he flashed through seals once more, and another coffin rose, this time with Jiraiya's full name. Kabuto's eyes widened as the coffin's doors fell, and Jiraiya stepped out.

"Whaa…?" Naruto!" Jiraiya said in surprise, "What of you gaki…?"

"I've summoned you to help me, Ero-sennin," Naruto said as he gestured at the battle, "I've already summoned the Toads, the Phoenix, the Dragons, and the White Tigers, but I'm afraid that it won't be enough. I need your help."

"You better explain everything to me gaki," Jiraiya said, "Now give me cover."

Fukasaku stepped up, "I'll gather senjutsu chakra for you, Jiraiya-chan."

"Pa?" Jiraiya inquired before he smiled a bit, "So, let's get the party started!"

Naruto turned back to the front as he looked at Kabuto.

"For your deeds, you shall die, Kabuto," Naruto said as his paths appeared beside him, "This shall be your last battle, and you shall not escape your destiny to die by my hands. I promise that!"

**Cut! The chapter's going to get way to long if I continued this. The second part of the battle will come soon, I promise… though it might take up the next chapter to finish completely.**


	34. Battle of the Stars

**Author's Note: Well… I seemed to have made the last chapter a bit fuddled… oops. Sorry it's so jam-packed. Here's part two. Initially I wanted to introduce Jiraiya in here but I needed some extra stuff to be placed in that last chapter to make it longer and more impressive to offset the **_**previous**_** crappy chapter. So here's the conclusion… hopefully? But yeah, answering your question, it **_**is**_** a little jam-packed. THIS is even more jammed.  
**

**I also realized that my names for Nagato's paths are gone, I guess it's 'cause it looks too much like an http, but you get the gist of it: N before the name, so N. Deva and stuff like that.**

_**Previously, on Invaded:**_

"_For your deeds, you shall die, Kabuto," Naruto said as his paths appeared beside him, "This shall be your last battle, and you shall not escape your destiny to die by my hands. I promise that!"_

**Chapter 34: Battle of the Stars  
**

The instant Naruto finished that sentence, a gigantic dragon of water appeared courtesy of Kisame even as a smaller but much faster one tore through it, launched by Tobirama. Naruto disappeared in a flash as he punched in front of him, and even though N. Naraka dodged, the Sage Mode's ability still managed to hit the path as it was sent back several meters, slamming heavily into the stone ledge even as N. Deva moved forward, but was blocked as, in another yellow flash, Human Path appeared, nearly slamming a Rasengan into his body had he not instinctively ducked. As he ducked, he focused his chakra.

"**Shinra Tensei**!" N. Deva shouted as the pulse of energy blasted Human Path out of the way, but was unable to prepare itself for the sudden punch Minato sent into his gut, but Minato was forced away almost immediately by a bright chakra laser that was fired from N. Asura Path. Meanwhile, Jiraiya made a beeline straight for Nagato as well, but was blocked, once more, by another of his path, this time the Animal Path as she summoned a gigantic rhino that threatened to crush the not-so-dead man, but Ichigo swooped in and delivered a bright blast of violet flames that tore through the animal, making it disappear even as Gamabunta jumped and shot out globules of oil that Hikaru ignited with his flames, sending a blasts of inferno to crash down on the scene. Naruto exchanged fire with Itachi, their flames of phoenix destroying nothing except each other and, occasionally, the cloths of each other. There was a sudden pause that Naruto tried to take advantage of, appearing right next to Itachi with a dark-red Rasengan in hand.

"**Katon: Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as he slammed the Rasengan in, only for Itachi to burst into a cloud of smoke before a powerful blast of lightning tore through his cloths, leaving only his black armor intact while the blue cloak that he wore was completely shredded away. Leaping back, Naruto quickly flipped over, cursing as he dodged several jutsus that were sent his way. The cloak wasn't just a symbol of his belonging to Theramore – it also held numerous seals that were used for protection and whatnot similar to his old battle jacket which he quickly placed on in order to regain that protection, even if only on the back side. The chakra-fueled wind blasted through the place as each person launched their respective techniques.

The stance he showed as the wind flapped around finally convinced Daelin of his power and authority, but it was not to be as a snake finally broke through the defenses and bit him on his arm, causing him to cry out and drop his weapon. However, being a veteran allowed him to keep his wits and lash out with a kick that tore away the snake, leaving two puncture marks on his biceps. Seeing that, Naruto immediately flashed over to Daelin, covering him with rapid firing kunai while Daelin recuperates from his wounds. Groaning, he knelt down, clutching his arm as he used his left to lift up his blade, and, without hesitation, sliced an even larger wound across his arm even higher, and soon yellowish liquid began to flow out. Breathing hard, Daelin quickly used his own powers to heal himself, before launching back into battle, taking the snake's head off and .

That instant, however, he was forced back as a gigantic fireball was launched straight at them, the yellow flames too hot to look at directly as Jaina screamed out for both of them. Before Daelin had a chance to react, however, Naruto tackled him to the ground and covered them both with his jacket, shielding them from the flames as seal marks suddenly spread, absorbing the fire into the cloak and releasing it as chakra back into Naruto, rejuvenating him.

"**Shinra Tesnsei**!" Naruto shouted as the waves of energy tore through the remnants of the powerful fireball, dispersing it as Naruto leapt away, leaving Daelin to fend off the sudden waves of water that were shot at him, though he absorbed them right into his blade before unleashing it back at the source, forcing Kisame to jump back right into Lina's trap, as a gigantic blaze of fire erupted from the ground, and magma spewed out in a concentric ring. However, Kisame was not a S-ranked ninja for nothing as he rapidly went through seals.

"**Suiton: Bakshui Shusai!**" Kisame yelled as he spewed an enormous amount of water down, cooling the magma down instantly as the array extinguished, its mana running out. Though Kisame had been in the center, he was not damaged badly, with only a few burns on his body, and the most serious on his back where it used to be protected by Samehada. Swinging his blade like a bat, he swiped Lina across the belly, tearing through her clothes and sending her crashing through the building, flipping end over end.

"Lina-chan! No!" Naruto screamed as he teleported over instantly, the battle forgotten, smashing a Rasengan into Kisame before teleporting to Lina's signature, "Nonono, Lina-chan, wake up… nonono… Lina-chan…"

Thankfully, Lina was only unconscious from the impact as Naruto checked her pulse, and, gently laying her on the ground, turned back to face Kisame, his Rinnegan spinning to form the tri-pronged wheel that was the final combination between Naruto's Rinnegan and Itachi's Sharinagan.

"For that, you," Naruto growled as a clone appeared beside him, Kyubi's chakra flaring around as it stabilized into its form, surrounding his body in white, "Are dying, over and over again, TODAY!"

Without any chance to react, all of Naruto's paths converged on Kisame, as Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the shark-like man, and between his hand and the clone was a gigantic Rasengan.

"**Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as he sent the powerful Rasengan into Kisame's body, sending him barreling into Human path who bashed him with a Rasengan as well, before a column of water and lightning shot up, blasting into the stunned Kisame and sending him high up into the sky, while Naruto reappeared above him, his new blade shining. The blade had been custom made during the period Daelin had left, when Naruto gave in his katana and created some of his chakra metal for them to forge into a blade that looks similar to the one Fenix used, with a few minor modifications. The blade was a little bit thicker to compensate for the amount of metal they were given to work with but the conductive nature ensured that the metal would be even more powerful when chakra was sent through the blade. The edges close to the handles were serrated, making cuts much more deadly. Naruto glared at Kisame, his blade seemingly absorbing the sunlight.

"For what you did to Hinata-chan and Lina-chan," Naruto declared, "I will pay it back, one hundred-folds!"

What happened next was a brutal beating on the levels which none had ever seen before, as Naruto hacked away furiously at the undead, reanimated enemy, tearing him to bits like he did to Hinata only to regenerate Kisame and repeat the process over again. Contrary to expectations, those revived by the undead had feelings in the nervous system, but usually it was dulled. It was not this time as the regeneration fully healed the nerve endings allowing conduction to occur. It proved too much for Kisame, as he finally screamed out loud, before Naruto went through seals.

"**Futon: Atsugai!**" Naruto roared as he sent Kisame down, before narrowing his eyes, "**Bansho Ten'in**!"

Kisame was sent back up slowly as Naruto targeted him once more, and suddenly an orb of black sphere moved behind Kisame, and a small platform of rocks rose to encase the orb. When Kisame was within three meters of Naruto, he began channeling his chakra in a similar way to when he did it at the Tomb of Sargeras, only on a much more powerful scale, with Sage Mode enhanced.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Naruto yelled as the wave of energy tore into Kisame, sending him tumbling and tearing through the fifteen meter stack of rocks floating as if it was tissue paper, before breaking through and slamming into the earth below, creating a ten-meter deep crater as Naruto released the rocks sending them tumbling down, though missing Kisame as Naruto created a clone beside him. A Rasengn formed, and the clone began channeling wind chakra. Four small points formed, before it expanded.

"So that's what it looks like," Mei breathed out as she watched.

"He's completed your technique, Minato… he truly _is_ your son," Hiruzen said as Jiraiya shook his head.

"That move poses a risk to the user… the Rasenshuriken is a double-edged sword. On one hand, it slices through the body at a cellular level with enough wind blades a Sharingan cannot keep up; on the other hand you need to physically connect the technique," Jiraiya explained, "Tsunade made it a kinjutsu due to its dangers."

"Then why…?" Minato asked before shaking his head, "Well, Kisame _did_ do something to her… and to this Hinata… I guess I'm not surprised."

"He throws that thing though, actually," Sylvanas offered back as Jiraiya turned, shocked, the same with nearly everyone else that knew the Rasengan only in its initial phase or the Rasenshuriken in its initial phase, "From what he told me he used the power of Sage Mode to manipulate the air around it, keeping the Rasenshuriken in place while it spins to its enemy as if it's a, to quote from Naruto, 'an oversized, hyperactive, trigger happy, and way overpowered buzz saw of death'."

"That's… actually pretty fitting…" Jiraiya said as he saw Naruto cocking his hand back.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!**" Naruto roared, killing intent spilling from him like a storm as he let loose the Rasenshuriken, tinged red with Kyubi's chakra in it. Its speed proved too fast for anyone to catch, and it spun into Kisame with a loud screech, tearing into Kisame, who screamed as the microscopic blades tore into his body viciously. Naruto, however, was not done.

"**Amaterasu!**" Naruto yelled as the black flames appeared around Kisame's neck, preventing any blades of wind from reaching the head even as the flames slowly crept up, destroying any regenerating body parts even as the Rasenshuriken finished its work and detonated, spreading a ring of white light around that was followed by a powerful shockwave of air. And finally, under Naruto's careful watch, Kisame's head was ripped apart, and the soul was shown, a bright white light, but a shroud began forming as the body reformed. And in that instant, taking the chance, he took out the Soul Gem he acquired and pulsed it, taking in Kisame's soul, and caused the body to decay and disintegrate, revealing the man that was used as a substitute. Looking around, he immediately flashed away.

"One question: why are there men after the soul has been captured?" Daelin asked as Jaina shrugged.

"This is the first time I've seen this technique, father, but from what Naruto told me it's the reason this technique's been labeled a kinjutsu, a forbidden arts, because that man was the anchor for the soul; in other words, that man's life force was used to power the soul ,and after the use results in the death of the substitute," Jaina said while sending a shard of ice at Antonidas, neutralizing his own, "But from what Naruto said earlier I suppose he can avoid that due to his… bloodline."

"Explain his bloodline. What happened to his eyes?" Daelin asked, curious.

"Can we talk about this later?" Sylvanas asked as she shot an arrow through Antonidas' head, watching in horrid fascination as he simply took it out of his head before firing a blast of ice at Sylvanas, who narrowly dodged but the ice froze around her feet, trapping her. She was helpless as Antonidas concentrated, and fired an insanely powerful blast of continuous lightning at her, but there was an explosion of light as Naruto appeared in front of her, the sound of birds filling the air as the lightning was redirected. Naruto groaned as he held he lightning back.

"Are you okay, Sylvanas-chan?" Naruto asked as Sylvanas nodded, before noticing something heading right for Naruto, and fired a storm of arrows at it, forcing the now identified N. Preta Path back even as Sylvanas aimed a bit, focusing on her energies, before firing a single shot. The precise shot penetrated right through the Path's head, destroying it, but it was not to be as it reformed and converged on her, forcing her back and channeling wind around her to redirect stray projectiles and the punches that were sent her way. There was a sudden explosion as Naruto forced the lightning back on Antonidas, and leapt back even as Antonidas shot out what was obviously Laguna Blade at him, cracking the ground he was just moments ago as he engaged N. Deva in combat once more, his own paths going against each respective namesake of Nagato's own. His own Preta Path arrived too late, however, for Sylvanas, as she was punted back with extreme force, and would crash into the wall had Naruto not disappeared in a flash of yellow and caught her, sending them skidding on the ground.

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned as Sylvanas looked up, watching N. Deva as he pulled a blade out of his cloak, before stabbing it down where Naruto and Sylvanas were laying. It was interrupted as a bolt of lightning came shearing out of nowhere threatening to end N. Deva before it had a chance to do anything, forcing it to jump out of its intended path. Byakku stood in the way, charging up another blast of lightning in her jaws before unleashing it once more, only for N. Deva to deflect it.

"Naruto…" Sylvanas said hesitantly as Naruto turned.

"Yes?"

"I… um…" Sylvanas stuttered out, before turning even redder, "Um… just be careful…"

Naruto just grinned and pulled her up, before hugging her.

"Everyone knows, Sylvanas-chan," Naruto said, "Well… I knew like two weeks ago… but you too."

With that, Naruto disappeared in a bright flash to combat Nagato's Deva Path once more, locked in combat with their blades, before flashing right next to him and slashing open the cloak, only missing vital organs by the few centimeter even as N. Deva twirled around to stab Naruto in a reverse slash that Naruto blocked with the other end of his blade, before locking in combat once more. Hiruzen launched a mud dragon at Konan, who retaliated with several hundred explosive tags that destroyed the dragon, but the pelting mud made it impossible for her to maneuver easily, but she suddenly dispersed into pieces of paper that surrounded Hiruzen, threatening to cut off his air passage had Byakko sudden appeared and used a wide area lightning attack to break her off, having disengaged from N. Deva minutes earlier. Hiruzen nodded his thanks before taking another deep breath.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**" Hiruzen cried out as he sent a giant fireball straight at Konan, but it was absorbed by N. Preta, even as it launched it back at him, forcing Hiruzen to dodge, but help came out of nowhere as Human Path disappeared in a yellow flash and body slammed into N. Preta, sending both tumbling back. Preta took hold of Human Path, but, forgetting once more that Naruto is channeling Sage Chakra as well, was turned into a statue once more, allowing Human Path to break out. However, this temporarily forced Naruto out of Sage Mode, something Itachi capitalized on as he used shunshin to appear next to Naruto, tackling him by his knees before going up for a kick to the chin, only for Naruto to flip and use the leg as a platform to force himself onto the ground, spinning as he landed a heel on Itachi, blasting him into the ground even as Hikaru sent a jet of fire at him, impacting. When the fire dispersed, however, it only showed a charred log as Itachi moved and launched his own Phoenix Fire at Hikaru, who simply absorbed it. Meanwhile, Naruto turned to Itachi, his eyes narrowing.

"**Amaterasu!**" Naruto yelled as the black flames sprung forward, threatening to envelope Itachi, but Itachi was not one of the most unique Uchiha for nothing as he suddenly disappeared, and Naruto was forced to not only extinguish the flames but also dodge an ethereal blade as it swiped down.

"Kami…" Naruto breathed out, "Well… that's not good."

Itachi had activated Susan'oo.

"Guys, whatever you do, _don't _get hit by that blade!" Naruto warned as he dodged the blade once more, firing a blade of air at it at the same time, only for it to be blocked by the shield. Itachi moved forward, landing a cut on a stray Orc warrior that was also in the way, sealing him permanently even as Naruto returned fire with a fire dragon which simply dissipated against the chakra of the warrior. Itachi moved to slice Naruto once more.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Naruto yelled as the pulse of energy managed to deform the blade slightly, before it began its descent once more, but this time Naruto was ready, as a white Rasengan formed once more.

"**Futon: Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled once more as he clashed it with the blade, the two sides dominating for strength before the Rasengan was sliced through, and hit Naruto, who disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Itachi looked around, before a chilling cry filled the air, Naruto leaping from the top of the castle with a clear Rasengan in his hands.

"**Hyoton: Rasengan!**" Naruto cried as the Rasengan managed to hit the chakra entity. There was a pause as everyone looked at the Rasengan, before it sudden shrunk, and powerful winds picked up. The chakra from Susan'oo began to be sucked in as the void took in the energy, rapidly replenishing Naruto, who twisted back down to avoid several paper shuriken, before striking Itachi, hard. Itachi flew back, only to disperse into a flock of crows.

"Kuso! Kai!" Naruto yelled as the place bubbled, before it twisted with Itachi suddenly in front of him, his Mangekyou Sharingan spinning madly.

"**Amaterasu**," Itachi called out as the black flames hit Naruto. Naruto rolled away, and quickly, used his own powers to extinguish the flames. Steadying himself, Naruto stared forward, before charging forward. Itachi moved forward as well, but he was surprised when Naruto rushed past him, deflecting his kunai with a wind-charged blade that sheared right through, and managed to impact a surprised N. Asura Path, disabling it permanently with a slash that sent its head flying away, that smashed against Kakuzu, detonating in a ball of fire from the explosive note that Naruto attached. Kakuzu tumbled, which was enough for Hashirama. Several thick branches shot out, entangling Kakuzu, before a water dragon was sent his way, speeding through, and impacted. A cloud of water vapor rose which covered the battlefield, but as it cleared there was only dust in the roots, and suddenly another inferno was sent at Hashirama.

Tobirama, however, moved in front of Hashirama, and without so much as a call a wall of water rose up that managed to block the blast of fire, before twisting the steam forward and back into water, blasting it at Kakuzu. It was deflected by Tsunade, who sent a slab of rock up to intercept the dragon, destroying the slab. There was a small pause when Antonidas gathered his mana, before focusing it on the ground. There was a rune that suddenly appeared and moved all over.

"What the…" Jaina said before a bright light blinded them all, and when it disappeared Jaina was on the ground, panting. The technique sapped her of nearly all her mana, and though she was unharmed, her capability to use her powers were limited. Daelin, Thrall, Rexxar, and Rokhan was in similar condition, but the Pandaren that just entered was unharmed, and he immediately sent a blast of fire at Antonidas, who dodged but was met with a blade through his stomach, courtesy of Daelin who recovered the fastest.

"Jaina, now! Activate the Soul Gem!" Daelin shouted as Jaina struggled up, while Daelin twisted the blade to further the injury, before looking at Thrall, "You don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you, but you gotta help me seal this guy away or he's going to cause more rampage and possibly destroy your own home as well, so please, help me."

"As you will then, Admiral," Thrall said before he raised his hammer, "This might sting."

"Just do it" Daelin roared as Thrall sent a bolt of lightning at Antonidas, searing through the flesh, also conducting through the blade and into Daelin, who managed to hold on enough for Jaina to suck away Antonidas' soul. Then, he promptly collapsed as the support from the body gave away into dust as well as a body, this time of a woman.

"Father!" Jaina screamed as she blinked over, "Father!"

"I'm… fine… he wasn't kidding when he said… it would sting…" Daelin panted out, "I'm paralyzed temporarily."

"Just hold on, I'll get a priest immediately to reverse the damage," Jaina said but Daelin stopped her.

"The Priest would get killed immediately from that battle, a single stray would destroy them utterly… don't. I'll manage well enough," Daelin said as he struggled a bit, trying to regain the feelings to his extremities.

"Antonidas is down, Naruto!" Jaina called over to Naruto, who was struggling with the combined blade of Itachi and N. Deva. Parrying Itachi's and ducking under N. Deva's, he managed to launch an uppercut, sending N. Deva into the air, though he promptly sent out a pulse that flattened Naruto, only for him to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Good, now retreat and let us deal with this," Naruto said as Mei took on Itachi instead, allowing Naruto to focus most of his attention on Nagato. A swift tackle took out N. Naraka temporarily, though Naruto had to bent at an insane angle to avoid a sudden blade thrust from N. Deva.

"**Shinra Tensei**," Naruto called out as the pulse of energy knocked N. Deva back, only for him to disappear in a cloud of smoke as well before he impacted against Nagato himself, and N. Deva moved forward, managing to stab Naruto in the shoulder. Suddenly off balance, Naruto slammed into the earth, groaning as the weird sensation of having chakra injected invaded him all over again. Straining, he managed to fight it off, though barely, and pulled the blade out just in time to use it to deflect N. Deva's new blade, whilst pulling his own discarded blade with a Bansho Ten'in, and then rolling to avoid a sudden thrust. Naruto took a reverse slice up, forcing N. Deva to dodge, before he disappeared in a burst of speed, impacting with Konan, giving Hiruzen a chance to launch a deadly fire dragon at her, igniting her paper wings even as Tobirama moved to engage Nagato's Paths to fill in Naruto's gap. Konan fell, her body starting to burn up while reforming, and Naruto quickly shouted back, "Give me another Soul Gem!"

There was silence before an orb was literally shot his way courtesy of Sylvanas, sending him slightly off-balance as the force knocked into him. Stabilizing himself, he began to activate it only for N. Asura to jump in front of him, fully healed, firing a gigantic laser out of his head, blasting the earth up. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration, before flashing forward and slamming into N. Asura once more, taking him out brutally, this time with a blade of wind through the stomach. Twisting the blade, Naruto ran it right up N. Asura's body, reducing it to nothing more than skin and a pile of scrap metal, before lighting it on fire.

"**Futon: Reppushu!**" Naruto yelled as he sent a blast of air at the burning parts, scattering them up in the air even as he took a deep breath.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!**" Naruto yelled once more as he blasted them right at the enemy, still alight. Turning to Gamabunta, he yelled, "Bunta, I need some oil!"

"**You got it, gaki!**" Gamabunta yelled as he bulged out, and a powerful jet of oil came launching out of his mouth, landing on the earth, soaking some of the revived Akatsuki members, and the parts, still alight, touched down.

The entire battlefield erupted into a gigantic inferno as the Akatsuki forced themselves to move out of the way, leaping out of the flame or substituting with whatever they could. N. Deva simply stood in it, unfazed by the fire, before raising his hands.

"**Shinra… Tensei**," N. Deva whispered before a strong wind blasted across the earth, and suddenly the fire was blown away, extinguished by the power, and the earth cracked beneath his feet, before crumbling. Taking the chance, Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow, appearing mere feet away from N. Deva with a Rasengan in his hand.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled.

"**Amaterasu**," a voice came from the right as Naruto forced himself to steer away from the now burning Path, its body littered with the deadly black flames that acted both as a shield and a weapon as N. Deva pressed on ruthlessly, using itself as a battering ram. Naruto turned and ducked just in time to avoid a punch from Tsunade, and then rolled to avoid a spear of rock that jutted out from her sudden heel drop. Placing his hands on the ground, he pushed up with his own heel, catching Tsunade in the chin and sending her up, before leaping behind her. Two clones materialized as they dropped beside her. She managed to take one out but the other took the chance to strike, hitting her in the abdomen with a heel drop before using it as a platform to flip himself, slamming a fist into her head and sending her tumbling, only to meet Naruto's head butt that stopped her. Grabbing a hold of her, Naruto flipped himself upright, and, forming a Rasengan, waited until the last moment. Instants before impact, he slammed it into Tsunade's guts, increasing her velocity even more as she crashed into the ground, forming a crater. Quickly, Naruto whipped out the Soul Gem, and without hesitating took her soul in. Her thankful eyes were the last thing he saw of her before her body disintegrated into nothingness.

Breathing a sigh of relief, his relaxation was short-lived as Konan launched several hundred paper shurikens at Naruto, who managed to dodge despite the surprise. That was not her intention, however, as suddenly the shuriken stopped, and Naruto saw what was printed on every single one of them, and his eyes widened.

The shurikens promptly detonated, driving up a giant cloud of dust as a dim blue flash appeared in the cloud, and moments later a gust of wind blew the dust away, revealing a slightly charred but otherwise fine Naruto. Shaking his head, Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow, impacting with Konan, sending her back even as N. Preta binded her with vines, stopping all movement even as Jaina casted Silence over the entire area.

The thing about Silence was, rather than restricting the ability to cast spells, it restricts the ability to channel mana, and it was translatable into chakra, as evidenced when Naruto tested it against Jaina a couple months back. It worked its charm this time as all but Nagato failed their abilities, and even then Nagato can only control his Paths but was unable to fire off any techniques. Taking that time, Naruto launched a devastating blow at Konan, his blade tearing through her chest and out her back even as Sylvanas prepared a Soul Gem to take in her soul, disintegrating the body to dust, leaving only Itachi, Nagato, Kakuzu, and Kabuto himself in the fight, whilst Naruto still had everyone, though Hiruzen and Tobirama were "injured" quite a bit. Naraka Path was nearly out of commission, and Asura Path had to be recalled to avoid further damage to the body. Naruto intended to keep the bodies rather than replacing them, which would not only be a pain but also a desecration to those whose body he used unless given permission… which usually doesn't happen. Unsummoning all the paths except for Human Path, he glared at Kabuto.

"So… who else are you going to bring up?" Naruto asked as Kabuto smirked and was about to try, but Minato disappeared in a flash and slammed a palm on Kabuto, nullifying his ability to summon.

"A Contract Seal?" Kabuto cursed as he looked at the group of enemies as well as the Recons and Ghosts appearing, in addition to the armies of Kul Tiras, Theramore, and the Horde, gathering around the destroyed courtyard, "Smart… but not smart enough."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Thrall asked hotly before the ethereal blade of Itachi's Susan'oo nearly crashed into him had Naruto not called on Kyubi's chakra once more and blocking it with a claw.

"Watch out, Warchief, that's more than just a blade, remember my warnings," Naruto said before he looked at Itachi, "So… the seal doesn't limit your control on the present living… but it does limit your ability to summon. Jaina-chan, release those souls then, we have no more use for trapping them. Let them go in peace."

"Okay," Jaina said as the Soul Gems glowed, and souls exited, taking on the form of their bodies before disappearing. One, in particular, blinked away, flashing as if it was a shooting star to the east.

"Antonidas… looks like he's not finished his battle yet…" Jaina said quietly, "I pray for him… for the afterlife."

Naruto finally decided to unleash his power fully, his killing intent finally rolling out in full as his chakra rose to even greater heights. All excluding the revived dead were frozen on the spot, watching Naruto.

"That killing intent… it's almost stronger than Kyubi's own intent…" Hashirama said, "Yet his chakra capacity is but a mere fraction of the great demon's… his control is most impressive."

"Indeed," Hiruzen said as he watched his surrogate grandson, "He has grown powerful."

"Finish this, sochi," Minato urged as Naruto turned.

"You still owe me an ass-beating for sealing furball into me, tou-san," Naruto said to Minato, "The last time didn't count, that was only chakra. You made my life _hell_."

"Okay…" Minato sweat-dropped at the warning even as Naruto turned back, "I'll be sure to run… run very fast and very far…"

"It's time we end this, Kabuto," Naruto said as he surged forward, two Rasengan glowing in his hands, "**Senpo: Rasenragen**!"

The twin Rasengan smashed into the chakra shield of the Susan'oo, and the two malevolent entities battled for dominance, both equally demonic and heavenly. There was a crack as Naruto surged ice chakra through one and wind chakra through the other, and suddenly, the impenetrable shield shattered.

"Impossible! The shield was said to be unbreakable! That's what the legend says!" Kabuto exclaimed in shock as Naruto finally reached Itachi, and with a Sage Mode enhanced punch, shattered Itachi's powers, destroying his eyes, which, although it began regenerating, caused him to lose much of his abilities in predicting Naruto's attacks. Three punches came from the right, destroying his arm, before one came from the bottom, surging with power, launching him into the air even as another awaited there with a white Rasengan once more.

"**Hyoton: Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as the Rasengan impacted Itachi, the first time this Rasengan type had ever impacted flesh. All power within Itachi stopped instantly, the body turning rapidly to ice as it began to fall, shattering on impact. And although it began regenerating once more, Jaina was fast enough to seal the soul away, causing the fragments to disintegrate into dust, leaving only Kakuzu and Nagato. Meanwhile, Hashirama and Minato disappeared, before Minato reappeared in a flash of yellow, striking a Rasengan into Kakuzu's body sending it back, and Human Path flashed in front of the dead Akatsuki, a Rasengan in its hands as well.

"**Futon: Rasengan!**" Human Path yelled as the Akatsuki was launched even further back, the body shredding apart even as Hashirama bound the remains.

"Seal him, now!" Hashirama called as Jaina sealed him, once again, leaving behind only dust. The battle was over.

Or so they thought as Kabuto laughed insanely.

"You have lost…" Kabuto said in glee, "You have lost!"

"Where's Yahiko's body?" Naruto suddenly asked as they looked around.

"Yahiko?"

"Deva Path… oh no…" Naruto said as he looked up. There was a dot in the sky, and there was a sudden surge of chakra. The remaining Paths moved forward to engage as Naruto tried to leap upwards, blocking his path.

"No…" Naruto growled, "Get out of my way! **Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu! Futon: Atsugai!**"

The enlarged inferno roared into the Paths as Naruto yelled at Hikaru and Ryusei, "Intercept Deva Path before he completes the technique! Hurry!"

The two legendary summons roared as they rose up in the air, targeting the lone figure hovering dozens of meters above Theramore, the Rinnegan eyes glinting in the sunlight. There was a quiet pulse as the two summons were pushed back slightly, but they came to and fired their strongest attacks, even as Byakko summoned a bolt of lightning from the distant thunderclouds to strike at the lone figure.

None were fast enough. A bright light appeared as Kabuto laughed maniacally.

"This is the end for you and me, Naruto-kun! THIS IS THE END!" Kabuto screamed out in glee as the twisted waves appeared. Naruto rushed up, tearing through the blockade even as they collapsed from a lack of chakra, and scaled the castle as fast as he could, his Paths suddenly appearing around him as well. Standing on the tallest spire, the tallest area in the entirety of the island, Naruto was, for the first time in years, simply not fast enough to stop the technique.

"**Shinra Tensei…**" N. Deva said emotionlessly. The light grew brighter. Then, silence, before a absolutely monstrous chakra spike occurred.

Jaina opened her eyes. There was a pink hue surrounding everything, a pale translucent color that tinged into their very being. Jaina looked at her own hand in wonder, then at everything else. Kabuto was examining his hands with interest, wondering what it was. Everyone was. Then, the waves of energy crashed down, and Kabuto's face split into his smile, his eyes widening at the destruction. Only there was none, as the waves passed through without any consequences. Kabuto looked shocked, then looked up, along with everyone else as the pink tinge began to fade. There, on top of the tallest tower stood the six paths, but there was something wrong. Those with the sharpest eyes saw it first.

Naruto's eyes were closed, and so were all the path's, blood running down all their eyes, before Naruto toppled, the paths falling down as well.

"No!" Kabuto, Jaina, Sylvanas, and the Hokages screamed, albeit for different reasons – Kabuto for not getting his destruction, Minato at seeing his son fall, Hiruzen at seeing his surrogate grandson fall, Hashirama and Tobirama at the fall of the powerful warrior that had already wormed his way into their hearts, Jaina and Sylvanas in horror at the fall of their beloved. Jaina races to catch him, but she was a bit too slow. Daelin, on the other hand, was fast enough to get him.

"By the Gods… he's actually saved this city… This entire city…" Daelin said, "What… was _that_? I've seen crazy things from him already, but this… this tops the scale…"

"This… is… ca-called… **I… Iz… Izana… Izanagi…**" Naruto groaned out lightly, "A…"

With the last word, he fell limp as Jaina, Lina, who had just regained consciousness, and Sylvanas' hearts stopped.

"Naruto…?" Jaina asked quietly as she went near the limp body, placing a shaking hand near the pulse. There was none. She fell to her knees, as Nagato strained.

"Gomen… Na… Nasai… I was… only able to… break the hold… in time… to stop half… the technique from going… through… Gomen Nasai, Naruto…" Nagato managed to strain out before he, too, disintegrated into dust. Magroth moved up.

"He was a good lad… but even I cannot save him from this… he's too far gone, his chakra completely depleted…" Magroth said sadly as Daelin looked at him.

"Perhaps you cannot, Magroth, but I can," Daelin said before he knelt down, "Let no one interrupt me. And someone take out that man, he's done enough damage today, there will be no trial, only death."

"I'll do it," Minato's voice broke through, colder than ice, colder than anything they ever felt before, "That man owes me a life… that snake owes me a sochi… he… is _mine_."

With a malevolent snarl, Minato launched himself at the defenseless Kabuto, pummeling him into the earth, hard, powerful, angry.

"_That was __**my**__**son**__!_" Minato roared as he sent two Rasengan at Kabuto's belly, and though Kabuto was in great pain, he still laughed. Minato ended that with a swift cut to the throat. He glared gleefully at Kabuto.

"I'm already in the belly of the Shinigami anyways… so using this won't matter too much to me," Minato said with vengeance clear in his voice as he flashed through seals, placing his hand on Kabuto's chest, thoroughly enjoying his look of utter terror, "Enjoy the Shinigami's belly, Kabuto."

"No… please don't!" Kabuto begged, "Not like this!"

"**Ninpo: Shiki Fuin!**" Minato yelled as he pulled the soul out of Kabuto's body with a scream, and the Shinigami tore it away, sealing it into his own belly, before Kabuto's body failed and blackened, the soul gone. Minato panted as he looked back. There was a soft light where Naruto was, and as he staggered over, he saw Daelin, sweat on his eyebrows, weaving through enchantments after enchantments, before there was a pulse, and light appeared across Naruto's chest. Daelin fell back.

"That's the best I can do… If Lightwing was here he'd be done with this easily but I'm not him, unfortunately…" Daelin panted as Lina checked for a pulse. Sure enough, there was one this time.

"Lightwing? You mean Lordaeron's War Angel?" Jaina asked as Daelin nodded, "Didn't he disappear around the time Arthas obliterated Lordaeron?"

"Yeah, otherwise I would've recruited him into the Kul Tiras, but alas…" Daelin shrugged, "There was something wrong with Naruto's eyes, though…"

"Izanagi was a technique not meant for humans to control, and definitely not on that scale…" Hashirama said, "It was originally used for your own self, to twist reality into illusion, and illusion into reality. A technique sought after by the Uchiha, and one only the combined abilities of mine and the Uchiha are able to use this. What's more… usage results in the sealing of the eye… and he's used it on the entire city. With luck, the Kyubi can heal it… if not… He will be blind, forevermore."

"I'll… be fine…" Naruto managed to groan out, "I..."

He never finished his sentence once more as he collapsed into a coma.

**Yay! End of Chapter! Sorry if this seems… not ended yet, but the next chapter will be relatively dull compared to this one. **

**And to answer your question, yes he used the Izanagi on the whole Theramore, no Theramore in this story is not as big as Konoha… it's about a quarter size. IMO, Pein used too much power to attack Konoha, and I felt that around 3/8 that total power would have sufficed to destroy Theramore, so that's what he pumped out and Naruto negated, but he still had to negate an enormously huge area, so chakra exhaustion is definite, if not outright death. Izanagi is said to seal the eyesight permanently, but with Kyubi, I made it a temporary effect, but essentially yes he'll be blind for about… I dunno how long in the next chapter actually, haven't wrote it yet. He didn't die, did he? Now stop the flames on how he's dead. Focus on giving it to Er'ryl who nearly took down Antonidas . Though, feedback is appreciated. The battle is **_**way **_**too big… I probably should've described it in more chapters but that would **_**really**_** take too long… this battle's chapters are on the scale of Archimonde's for heaven's sake… or heck, dare I say it, even longer?  
**


	35. A Chance Meeting with the Past

**Yeah, yeah, I destroyed Naruto's eyesight last chapter. It's going to be back… some day. **

**BTW, writer's block sucks. Period. So does familial problems. So expect the next few chapters to be VERY, VERY muddled with random events so I can get them out in the first place. Sorry.  
**

**Chapter 2 and 3 is being redone even as we speak… well chapter 2 at least… I'm still thinking on Chapter 3 for now.**

**Chapter 35: A Chance Meeting with the Past**

Naruto groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. Trying to look around, all he saw was darkness. He paused for a moment, before recalling what Kyubi had told him.

_Right… it'll take at least a week before my eyesight is back to normal… well that sucks_, Naruto thought before he sensed another presence, as two arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Naruto, you're alright," Lina's relieved voice filtered into his ears as Naruto leaned in, enjoying the touch, "You're out for a whole three days."

"Were you here the whole time, Lina-chan?" Naruto croaked out as Lina snuggled into him.

"No, I left for food… occasionally," Lina replied as Naruto rolled his currently unusable eyes, gaining a giggle from the elf, "Are they working?"

"No, Kyubi said it would be at least a week before they're recovered from the strain. Until then I'm blind… or almost blind," Naruto replied as he sensed Sylvanas walking in, "Hi Sylvanas-chan. Miss me?"

"Naruto!" Sylvanas exclaimed as she hurried over, "You're up!"

"Yeah, yeah. Is there anything new?" Naruto asked.

"Theramore's been… stabilized," Sylvanas recounted, "Though there were still some casualties, mostly from the Kul Tiras and some from the civilians when Manda struck. Thanks to Mei's summon the snakes were repelled. There was massive damage to the superstructure of the castle and much of the surrounding was destroyed, only some of the civilian housings were actually damaged, and none were damaged beyond the point of repair thanks to the Horde and Kul Tiras, who actually worked together to hold off any stray attacks. Admiral Proudmoore has left to Durotar, intending on fixing a real peace treaty this time. It took a while but your actions, Thrall's, and Jaina's words convinced him… finally. Mei's gone with him in case of anything happening, since she's the only one capable of taking the Admiral on with you out of commission… or at least that's what Jaina said."

"Good," Naruto grinned satisfactorily, "At least nothing bad happened. What about the Recons and Ghosts?"

"Three Recons died while taking down Manda, and four Ghosts are wounded, one unable to participate in combat for another two months for intensive therapy, even for Priests," Jaina recounted as she walked in, "It's a miracle he was alive considering he was crushed by Manda. Why are you asking them anyways, they're not in charge of the programs… or know of the Ghost Program until that day, and even now the're still asking about them."

"Jaina-chan!" Naruto said happily, "You're here too!"

"And you shouldn't be more reckless," Jaina shot back, "Seriously, are you trying to give us heart attacks and make us die before you marry us?"

"No…" Naruto sweat-dropped, "That wasn't my intention…?" _Wow, how did she get onto that topic?_

"Feels like it," Sylvanas muttered as Naruto grinned and suddenly held her close, gaining a squeak of surprise from the elf woman, "What the… I thought you were blind?"

"I said technically, Sylvanas-chan. Look underneath the underneath," Naruto grinned, "My chakra's in the air, so I can sense any displacements. That's how I'll move around, but that also means I'm restricted to Theramore for the time being."

"Good, you're not going anywhere, I want my plushy time," Lina said as she grinned, and Naruto crawled a little back, "What?"

"Nothing," Naruto answered quickly.

"It better be," Jaina warned, "After that fiasco, Theramore's just beginning to stabilize, and the last thing I want is something to be amiss and you're not telling me."

"Jaina-chan, this is my home too you know… have a little more confidence in me…" Naruto faked crying, as Jaina rolled her own eyes, "And let me rest, I'm tired… please?"

"You're not going anywhere off this bed, got me?" Jaina said as Naruto nodded.

"I'll keep him here!" Lina volunteered happily as she suddenly jumped on him, "Plushy!"

"Lina…" Naruto groaned in pain, "My ribs…"

"Your ribs?" Lina asked before remembering, "Oh right, the fall… sorry…"

"It's okay…" Naruto groaned out, "Just not that hard…"

"Does that mean you're still my plushy?" Lina asked innocently. Naruto sighed as she giggled, "Don't worry Jaina, I'll keep him here."

"Alright," Jaina said reluctantly as she turned around, "Have fun then, and don't do anything that's going to exert him or aggravate his wounds more."

Lina blushed a little at the insinuation, "Jaina!"

"Just kidding," Jaina said as she laughed, "Usually it's you who tells me to lighten up."

"Shut up Jaina!" Lina said, now really bright in the face as Naruto joined her in laughing, though he held back a bit to prevent from hurting himself.

"Plushy?" Sylvanas asked as Jaina turned to her.

"Yeah, apparently, Mei, Lina, and I have some point in the past all thought Naruto was some sort of plushy…"

"Not meaning to interrupt your conversation but…" Naruto replied as they turned and gave him a kiss.

"Would that satisfy you?" Jaina said before she walked away, followed by Sylvanas. Naruto turned to Lina.

"How come…?" Naruto asked as Lina held him tenderly in her care.

"Because, you saved me… and I'm scared. All of us are. We're scared of losing you…" Lina said in a small voice, "I don't want to see you hurt… and I like being close to you…"

Naruto grinned as he brought her closer, careful with his ribs.

"This close enough for you, princess?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"I'm not a princess," Lina said with a small pout.

"Yes you are, your family's famous, your father's apparently…" Naruto said before trailing off, "Well…"

"A General, I know, and apparently a famous one at that," Lina said quietly, "Before he and mom… how did you know anyways?"

"Kael," Naruto replied, "He was surprised I was dating you, well… I'm not sure how to describe his reaction… but then he told me of your past and how you were more different than most of the elves, who think they're above humans instead."

"I'm brought up by human parents, you know," Lina reminded Naruto as he nodded, absentmindedly stroking her hair, "That tickles."

"So you don't like it?" Naruto asked, but she shook her head.

"No, it feels nice," Lina admitted, remembering the past, "Dad used to do that to me… at least before the Scourge invasion when he was killed off…"

Naruto just held her closer before closing his useless eyes, breathing in deeply, until he can feel her drifting off judging by the relaxing of her muscles, slumping into him, before Naruto himself too drifted off into unconsciousness.

For the next week essentially the course continued, though with each passing day Naruto's eyes grew a little brighter as they healed and readjusted, calibrating itself in the event the technique was to be used on such a scale again – not that Naruto would actually do it unless something drastic happened once more, which hopefully would not happen. One the fourth day, Jaina had a Priest wrap Naruto's headband around himself, to adjust himself to his new eyesight, and on the fifth it was removed, giving Naruto his complete vision back.

Testing the limits he realized that the Rinnegan would take slower to activate presumably due to the stress not completely recovered – after all, he had just used, or rather completely overused and abused one of the most forbidden and arguably powerful techniques in existence… and came out alive, never mind being blind for a week. Turning to face Jaina, he was not expecting Jaina to suddenly throw herself at him and kiss him silly, making him wonder if she really missed him that much considering she had been visiting him everyday… and making sure he would not leave his bed the same way Lina did… and Mei did… and Sylvanas did… how they managed to sneak onto his bed without him knowing was currently beyond him. In any case, now that he was nearly fully recovered, there was one more thing he had to do.

Find Garithos and Kael before shit hits the fan. As Naruto prepared to move, Jaina stopped him.

"Not now, please? You've only just recovered," Jaina begged as Naruto turned.

"I can't. You know how it is. When Antonidas fought Kael, that was nearly a week ago. I'm not going to bet on losing an ally just to recover myself. From what Admiral Proudmoore told me, Garithos is not that powerful… well he is but not on my scale… in fact nowhere close to my scale. Your father could go against me for a few minutes, but Garithos can't even go against your father for that long, never mind me. I'll be fine. I just need to track down Kael, and I have just the ability to do so," Naruto replied.

"At least take some Ghost with you," Jaina retorted as Naruto sighed.

"I will, Jaina-chan. Now be safe, all of you," Naruto said before Lina moved forward.

"I'm coming with you whether you agree to it or not. I need confirmation even if there's evidence already…" Lina said, "Sylvanas had her evidence… I want my own."

"…" Naruto said nothing as he turned around, "Suit yourself, Lina-chan, but it's not going to be pleasant."

"If life is so easy we would never evolve," Lina replied, "That's why I must look. To face the truth and go through it."

"Wise words," Naruto said after a while, "Okay then, hold on to me. Jaina-chan, do you really need those Ghosts still?"

"I suppose not…" Jaina replied as Naruto waved, then disappeared, with Lina along, in a flash of yellow, reappearing above a hellish sky while Garithos stood in front of him.

"Prince Kael'Thas… you are hereby executed for the betrayal of the New Alliance," Garithos said with a sickening glee in his voice, before Naruto spoke up.

"Hold it," Naruto growled, mixing the Kyubi's malevolent chakra in his voice to project it. Eveyrone froze as Kael looked over Garithos.

"Naruto?" Kael asked in disbelief as Naruto turned.

"I thought I told you to call for me using that pendant if anything goes wrong?" Naruto asked as Kael shook his head.

"My people are in danger… I did not have time to remember it, sorry," Kael admitted as Naruto turned.

"And who are you to assume command immediately of the so-called "New Alliance" if there are remnants of the old leadership?" Naruto asked as Garithos recoiled back.

"And who are you?" Garithos asked with a sneer.

"I am Lady Proudmoore's emissary, Naruto Namikaze, High Overlord of Special Operations, as well as her court," Naruto said in an official tone as he snorted.

"That little girl? Who does she think she is? I may respect Antonidas, or her? Please, how can a _woman_ run a place smoothly?" Garithos muttered before Naruto unleashed his killing intent.

"Watch your tongue, Garithos," Naruto growled out.

"That's _Grand Marshall Garithos _to you, _High Overlord_," Garithos shot back, "And who's this? Another Blood Elf traitor?"

"Lina!" Kael exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

"To confirm the destruction of Quel'Thalas…" Lina admitted quietly. Garithos snorted.

"You should know. Your kind couldn't keep your sacred home from falling into the hands of the Scourge," Garithos remarked making Lina even sadder as she was no there to defend her home. Naruto growled as he unleashed even more killing intent, as chakra-fueled winds began lashing out.

"What who you speak to, Garithos," Naruto said in a low voice, "I may tolerate you, but I will not tolerate you speaking ill of something who not only couldn't control the situation but someone precious to me. If you speak another word out of line, I will not regret striking out. Kael, move your troops over. I'll take them to Theramore."

"But… some have already left via the portal on top of Dalaran," Kael said in confusion as Naruto looked up.

"I sense demonic energies…" Naruto growled, "Darkterror…"

"Yes… he was, at that time, my only salvation for my people. I couldn't leave them behind," Kael said. Garithos, tired of being ignored, shouted out.

"Capture them all, traitors to the Alliance!" Garithos shouted as the troops moved and surrounded them. Naruto snorted and called out Er'ryl, who appeared in a loud blast of power, roaring at the troops, slowing them for fear of the unknown beast.

"You think that's enough to stop me?" Naruto asked before he disappeared, reappearing behind Garithos, his blade to Garithos' neck even as Er'ryl sent a loud sonic roar that knocked several people off their feet and onto their ass.

"Move and he dies. Stay away," Naruto growled out as the troops hesitated. Garithos, taking that time, casted Divine Shield on himself, and escaped from Naruto.

"Kill them now!" Garithos screamed as he took his blade and attempted to slash down on Naruto, who dodged nimbly, and allowing Er'ryl to sprint forward and stabbing his fans through the necks of several footmen, killing them instantly.

"Lina, take them out," Naruto sighed as Lina sent a gigantic array of fire blasting out from under the ground, killing many of Garithos' troops immediately. Likewise, Kael immediately sent a burst of flames at the troops, blasting them out of the way even as his own Blood Elven troops engaged the enemy. Naruto ducked under a jab from Garithos, and, taking the chance, whipped out Kyubi's chakra in abundance once more. The dreadful feeling filled the air as Garithos stopped.

"This feeling… demonic… you are a warlock?" Garithos asked as Naruto shrugged and closed the distance, grabbing onto Garithos. Contrary to Magroth's Divine Shield, Garithos' was nowhere as strong, and the corruption given by the Kyubi's chakra destroyed his Shield, and the residue malevolent charka began burning away at him.

"ARRGH!" Garithos screamed in pain as he attempted to disengage, and Naruto helped him and slamming a hard kick to his solar plexus, sending him crashing and tumbling back from his horse and onto the ground, eventually smashing into the side of the ruined Dalaran. His troops disengaged as they moved to help Garithos, and Kael joined up with them.

"What of my people who are over the side?" Kael asked frantically as Naruto turned.

"I will go in, alone," Naruto said, "No, Lina-chan, you're not coming with me, I don't know what's there and I-"

He was cut off with a kiss before Lina replied.

"I told you I'm coming with you," Lina said stubbornly as Naruto sighed.

"You weren't kidding were you?" Kael joked dryly as Naruto turned, "So, did Sylvanas confess yet? I'm really surprised that she would fall for you considering that she has never expressed an interest in anyone before. You are truly blessed… but try anything that break their hearts and I will go after you as the leader of my people."

"Jeez Kael, lighten up," Naruto said, "I'll be off now."

"Do you need me to send a few men over?" Kael asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I'll be fine, Lina-chan's powerful in her own right too you know? If anything she can just take them out if I didn't get the chance," Naruto said, "And that's if I don't spot them first."

With that, Naruto stepped through the portal, followed by Lina, as they disappeared within, and Kael directed his troops forward.

"We will have confidence in Lord Namikaze that he will find our brethren… but for now, our priority is to get to a ship and leave for Theramore… Though Garithos has betrayed us, the Alliance never had the intention of doing so as evidenced by Lady Proudmoore's willingness to send help," Kael said to his people, "Until we have enough ability to sate our thirst… I'm afraid we cannot go back to Quel'Thalas. We cannot go back empty-handed and watch our people suffer."

"But what can we do, milord?" A spell breaker asked as Kael turned.

"Long ago, during the Second War, there existed… not quite a mage, but one nonetheless, in the Kirin Tor. She had the ability to banish and lock away a demon's power by backtracking through them… She was lost when the portals to Draenor was destroyed, but perhaps Jaina knows more about this… mage, or warlock," Kael explained, "That's what we will use as the basis."

"Yes, milord," the Blood Elves chorused as they began their long trek, avoiding the New Alliance troops.

Meanwhile, as Naruto stepped through, he was faced with a land, utterly and completely devastated beyond anything he could possibly imagine. Landmass literally floated in the middle of space, and the laws didn't match up with the standards.

"So this is Outland…" Lina observed.

"Outland, huh?" Naruto replied, "So this is the place where Sylvanas-chan's sister went missing… along with the entire legion of troops that entered the world with her. I wonder…"

"How do we track this?" Lina asked as Naruto sat down, meditating. However, after a while, he stood back up.

"This world's been completely devastated… I can't track through Sage Mode… nor is there any Senjutsu chakra active around here," Naruto replied, "Kuso… this is going to be harder than I thought… **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Half a dozen clones materialized beside Naruto as they leapt off, spreading out in different directions to cover maximum ground even as Naruto sniffed the air.

"I can get some scent… but it's weak… and… Illidan?" Naruto asked as he turned around, looking at the far side, "Why do I sense Illidan's powers emanating from there? Does that mean he's found Darkterror…?"

"Should we go and find out?" Lina asked as Naruto nodded before suddenly hoisting her up.

"It's a long trip, so get comfortable," Naruto said with a devilish smirk as Lina paled, gripping onto him tightly before Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed. He had left Er'ryl with Kael so that he could guide the Blood Elves to Theramore once they approach Kalimdor, as Er'ryl despite being an animal, was far more intelligent than anyone had expected, and was even capable of some navigation provided he knew the route in the first place, which made it perfect as Er'ryl was the only one who knew Theramore completely, inside and outside, as well as the land masses surrounding it in a radius of nearly 25 miles. How Er'ryl managed to get onto the mainland or anywhere else was beyond Naruto as it was done on Er'ryl's spare time when Naruto wasn't training him or he wasn't walking around and cuddled.

"Now… time to find your lost brethren…" Naruto muttered as he stood on top of a tall spire overlooking several plateaus, before sweat-dropping, "I may have underestimated the size of this place…"

"I guess you have," Lina giggled as she looked around, "This used to be a lush world if I remember right…"

"You were in the Second War?" Naruto asked as Lina nodded.

"I was only a sorceress, but I was one of the many that was sent in here and survived. The fact that I survived was warrant enough to be given a promotion and be sent to the violet citadel for study, not that I needed the promotion in the first place, but I insisted on it," Lina replied, "And that's how I met Jaina."

"So Jaina's at least twenty years your senior?" Naruto asked as Lina nodded.

"Technically, in relative terms, I'm younger, because Elves are considered adults only when we reach around the age of… around one hundred. I'm barely fifty in human terms, which means I'm barely into my teens despite being fully capable of combat," Lina said, "If you repeat that to anyone, I'll deny all accusations of my age."

Turning around, he tried to pinpoint Darkterror's position, before spotting a bright flare that was blasted into the sky, followed by a burst of light as each individual balls fell to the ground, exploding in the far distance.

"That's not going to be easy… I guess that's Maiev…" Naruto said as he leapt off the spire with Lina still in his arms. He had only gone a couple hundred meters when a blast of lightning nearly hit him, forcing him to dodge as he looked backwards. Two Thunder Lizards stomped their way towards him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Thunder Lizards here? They're not native…" Naruto said as he let Lina down and turned to engage, but before he had a change to do so the duo shot lightning once more, prompting Naruto to blast Chidori all over his body to dissipate the deadly arcs of energy before dealing with them, but they died suddenly as a blaze of fire, reminiscent of a phoenix, roared out from beside him and incinerated the Lizards.

"That was fast," Naruto commented, "How did they get here in the first place is something I want to know though…"

"With the dozens of portals that were opened during that time I think, and this is just one of the few… tribes, I guess, that survived the ravage that destroyed the land," Lina replied, "But there was no sign of the Orc that opened those portals in the first place. Ner'Zhul or something, I think his name was."

"Ner'Zhul?" Naruto repeated, "Crap, I think I know."

"Where?" Lina asked as Naruto turned.

"That's no the right question, Lina… the better question is, _who_ is he now?" Naruto replied, "He's the Lich King, commander of the Scourge. I heard Arthas muttering to himself… or to Frostmourne, and said the name Ner'Zhul. Not to mention those acolytes that Arthas gathered also said the same thing. It all adds up to the Orc's story of being manipulated by the Burning Legion, only this time he's far more dangerous. If Darkterror just wanted to destroy Northrend I might've let him complete his spell before destroying the Eye, but the fact remains that his crimes are worse than Illidan's, and his insanity is past even what we ninjas call norm, and that's a lot to say."

"You don't seem insane," Lina said as Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"You've never seen me do pranks or anything have you?" Naruto asked rhetorically, "What kind of guy unleashes a genjutsu on a whole city or destroys a tomb when I could've just made an exit by digging? Actually… why didn't I just dig my way to the surface instead of blasting it out in the Tomb…?"

"Right…" Lina trailed off as she carelessly flicked a bolt of lightning over her, incinerating a vulture that was about to dive and attack her, and which Naruto ignored as the charred remains fell to the ground in a heap, "In any case, how far do you think the flare of energy is?"

"About a four day walk at the least and maybe two days if I use shunshin, but you have no teleport abilities," Naruto said, "I didn't give Illidan or Maiev my kunai, so there's no point in trying to locate them that way."

"I got my Fiery Soul ability… a… bloodline, did you call it?" Lina asked as Naruto turned.

"Yeah, from what you told me it's an innate bloodline, since you said your father had it as well. Considering what it does and how Jaina-chan was never able to activate it, that's my guess at least," Naruto said, "But it barely increases your speed by that much, so it's not going to be helpful. Nevertheless… Can you forcibly inject your mana into people so they have a pseudo ability like that?"

"Well… yes, but they suffer from extreme withdrawal later, like Jaina that one time… she wanted to know what it was and predicted that it had something to do with my mana, so I injected some into her… only thing is, she suffered from the lack of energy once she used it all up," Lina replied, "Why… no, Naruto."

"I use chakra," Naruto replied, "Chakra's a lot more potent if you remember, so in my case I should be able to purify it and not suffer from withdrawal later… that also means I can give a much greater boost in speed than even you can, even if only for short periods of time. How much faster did you say you can go up to?"

"The last time I checked I could go up by about 10% of my original speed," Lina replied as Naruto turned around and looked over at the burst of light.

"At that range, with the speed of the shunshin…" Naruto muttered while making quick calculations, "Provided you're able to constantly give me a supply of mana when I run out, maybe we can get there even faster, in about 36 hours."

"What about your Lightning Dash ability?" Lina asked as Naruto shook his head.

"For one I don't have full control over the element yet, and two your body isn't calibrated for that, so in the end you'll die. I am _not_ having you go out on me like that," Naruto replied before kneeling down, "Hop on, hold tight, and take a rest. I'll stop after twelve hours and you can inject me with mana again."

"Alright," Lina said as she called up her mana, and pumped nearly half of it into Naruto, who could acutely feel the warmth that it spread through, integrating with his chakra. Preparing himself, he turned back to the direction of the fight, and with a burst of speed he disappeared in a whirlwind, activating Lina's ability, appearing hundreds of feet away and dashing forward at an ungodly speed, Lina clutching his back tightly.

"I'm so not letting you take some mana again… your normal speed is scary enough as it is…" Lina muttered herself as Naruto grinned.

"You got to admit it's pretty nice though, right?" Naruto replied as he did a shunshin again, increasing his speed even faster. This continued until Lina was too tired to argue, and simply fell asleep.

It didn't occur to Naruto to just summon a Phoenix until a few hours later, which he woke up Lina for so she could get down for him to summon.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hand onto the ground, erupting into a cloud of smoke. And out came Ichigo, as expected.

"**Naruto, is there anything you require?**" Ichigo asked as Naruto looked over the distance.

"A few hours ago, I teleported to Prince Kael, just in time to stop the execution of their people the Blood Elves," Naruto explained as he saw Ichigo's fire flare up in anger, "And right now, I'm chasing a group that has entered the Outlands to save them and send them back. While I was here, I also sensed Darkterror's energies flaring, as well as a starfall that I think was cast by Maiev considering she was a former Priestess. We need to get there, fast."

"**I see**," Ichigo said as he lowered himself, "**By all means, come and direct me to their location. The Blood Elves have a pact with the Phoenix of this world, and as the descendant of Al'ar I feel obliged to help**."

"There's one more thing… Though I would hate it if this happens, but…" Naruto said hesitantly, knowing both Ichigo and Lina would likely not support this decision, "I fear the Blood Elves may have joined Darkterror instead of the Night Elves like we assumed."

"**Why**?" Ichigo asked in surprise as Naruto outlined the Blood Elves' current situation to Ichigo and Lina, who listened raptly.

"But if they have the means to sate their hunger through our own well… would that not suffice?" Lina asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I think they've tapped into… Fel energies, you called youki?" Naruto said uncertainly, "I felt flashes of demonic energy, similar to the way Illidan would tap into it, only on a much larger scale. I avoid using Kyubi's chakra because it's still poisonous, even if addicting. At such small amounts with such affinity I doubt your people would feel the side effects, especially once they have dosed on it enough to be given immunity against the after-effects. They would be forever addicted to the energies, and nothing I say would bring them back. The best thing we can do now is to try and retake Quel'Thalas before they use their own powers to reclaim the land and call Fel energy as the future of the Blood Elves… unless you're willing to establish a new kingdom elsewhere on Kalimdor."

"I won't accept this…" Lina tried to say as Naruto swept her into a hug, when she finally broke down, "I won't… accept this…"

"Lina-chan," Naruto tried to call her back, before looking at Ichigo desperately, "Ichigo… what will you do then?"

"**If I must… then I will follow your orders, even if it goes against what my code of honor is…**" Ichigo said sadly as Naruto bowed.

"If that's the case, I could…" Naruto tried to suggest as Ichigo shook his head.

"**It's fine, there's no need to summon Ryusei for matters such as this**," Ichigo said as Naruto nodded, before leaping on and carrying Lina.

"Lina, you need to get a hold of yourself," Naruto said as Lina hiccupped and looked into his eyes.

"…Alright…" Lina said reluctantly as Naruto soothed her, even as Ichigo took off into the air, soaring at their destination just as another burst of demonic energy was pulsed out from the distance.

"Stay with Maiev and the Night Elf base… I'll see what I can do to bring them back," Naruto said quietly as Lina sat on Naruto's lap, looking over the plains desperately hoping Naruto's assumptions were wrong.

Her prayers were never answered as they flew over the battlefield, revealing the two sides battling for supremacy and the cage of Darkterror. Illidan and Maiev stood on one side as they launched spells after spells at the Naga and Blood Elves determined to retrieve the demon, while Naruto watched in horror at the Blood Elves' actions.

"You've got to be kidding…" Naruto commented as Ichigo dove down and launched a hellish sphere of fire right at the Naga formation, forcing them to scatter but allowing the current Blood Elf leader to launch a blast of flame from the ground.

"That isn't Light Strike Array is it?" Naruto asked as Ichigo flew above it, twirling around to avoid a dragonhawk before flipping and stabbing the rider in its seat, freeing the dragonhawk. Lina shook her head.

"That's Flame Strike if I'm right… but only Blood Mages use them," Lina replied, "For him to be able to use it on such a large scale though… I'm not exactly sure who he is… I'm not sure if _Kael_ can launch a Flame Strike that large, but he specializes in summoning the Phoenix in any case as well as some other forms of mana manipulation."

"I'll go talk to them, Lina-chan, Ichigo, go to the Night Elf base over there while I take care of the Naga," Naruto instructed as he prepared to leapt down, only to be caught from behind by Lina.

"You're not going into this alone, I told you. Sure I would hate to fight my own kind, but they've made their decision, and it's too late to change it back," Lina replied resolutely, "I sense the corruption in their soul… they could be saved but I doubt they would want to be saved like you said."

Ichigo screamed to the sky as well as he gathered an enormous amount of energy in his beak, forming a bright pale yellow sphere of energy, before directing it down. The ball of energy exploded into a thousand strands, conjuring together into a thin beam that emanated from his beak and struck the ground, creating an explosion on its point of impact and cracking the ground as Ichigo moved it around, blasting the place apart even as Naruto landed with Lina in his arms.

"Lady Inverse! Help us against those Night Elves! They have captured our salvation!" a Blood Elf said before Lina blasted him out of the way.

"That _thing_ is not our salvation," Lina replied, "Listen to yourselves! You are allying yourself with the very beings that orchestrated the destruction of Quel'Thalas! You're allying yourself with the Burning Legion!"

"All to sate our hunger, Lina," the Blood Mage said gravely, "I'm sorry you will not see things my way… or Kael's way."

"Kael has left," Lina replied, "All that's left is you."

"Why, have you forgotten me… sister?" the Blood Mage said with a small smile as Lina widened her eyes.

"…Brother…?" Lina asked as she stopped fighting, "Why…? Why are you betraying the Blood Elves? Answer me Athaniar!"

"Have you not felt the disappearance of the power from the Sunwell, Lina?"Athaniar asked, "Even with the powers running through our family, we still feel the drain… have you not feel it at all?"

"We've found a new source!" Lina argued back as Athaniar sighed.

"If you will not listen to me, then it is a shame. You pose too great of a threat against the Blood Elves if you continue your reckless ways. Leave now and pray I never encounter you as my enemy… or you will know my powers," Athaniar gave his ultimatum as Lina froze.

"Surely you cannot mean that, Brother," Lina said quietly as Athaniar sent a massive blast of mana right at Lina, "I will not leave without you, brother."

"Then I am sorry, sister," Athaniar said quietly as well as his eyes filled with sorrow, before suddenly appearing before Lina and smashing into her with his fist, "You know I'm much more refined in using the Fiery Soul ability than you, sister."

"You aren't the only one with that ability either," a male voice spoke from beside his as Athaniar was blasted away, "**Rasengan**!"

"Fiery Soul? I did not know there was another sibling in our family," Athaniar said calmly as he dusted himself off. A green glow surrounded him as he sent a powerful blast of fire erupting from the ground, forcing Naruto to dodge.

"That's because I'm not a Sunrider," Naruto replied as he slashed forward, "**Kaze no Yaiba!**"

"**Dragon Slave**," Athaniar replied as he waved his hands forward, and a powerful Dragon Slave was spawned which was cut through by the blade of wind, though the blade also dissipated, "Impressive. I don't suppose you're courting my little sister?"

"And if I am?" Naruto asked as he stared down the even taller Blood Elf. Lina was tall – even taller than some male High Elves, but her brother overshadowed them all, standing at an impressive 6 ft 7. Naruto was only 6 ft 4 by comparison.

"It's quite unusual," Athaniar shrugged, "But to speak back to the topic, I will not go back to the Alliance, not after they betrayed us."

"Garithos isn't the leader, Athaniar, it's Jaina," Naruto replied, "Garithos is just a stuck-up bastard who is greedy for power. You should know the saying…"

"Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely?" Athaniar asked as he launched a blast of fire at Naruto, "Yes… but this runs deeper than just Garithos. I'm sorry."

There was a sudden roar as Darkterror broke free of his cage, unleashing demonic energy that Athaniar took in, re-energizing him as he fired a particularly powerful blast of fire at Naruto, who dodged with some difficulty. Seeing the battle was mostly lost, Naruto leapt back to Lina even as Maiev gave the order to retreat back to their base.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Maiev asked as Naruto looked at her, before spotting a darker patch of skin on her neck which he was sure was not the result of battle.

"To chase after those Blood Elves… the so-called 'New Alliance' ordered their execution, and they've abandoned him, but that's not the real Alliance. I've been trying to get to them but nothing seems to work," Naruto said before grinning, "So… you and Illidan…"

Maiev blushed a faint violet which was nearly invisible on her skin, but Illidan noticeably stumbled. Naruto gave a low chuckle.

"How did you…" Illidan spoke before Naruto laughed out loud.

"I didn't. I had my speculation when I saw what looks like a hickey… but I thought you two hated each other…?" Naruto said with mirth as they looked at each other. Lina moved forward.

"Mind introducing me to her?" Lina asked as Naruto placed an arm around her, forgetting, for a moment, that they were in the middle of nowhere, and that they had just faced Lina' brother in combat.

"That's Maiev Shadowsong, former Priestess of Elune and now a Warden… and Illidan's new lover by the looks of this," Naruto smirked as Maiev choked, "Sorry, can't resist."

"I wish you were a bit more serious like before…" Maiev grumbled as Naruto shrugged.

"I feel like relaxing after all the fiasco back at Theramore," Naruto said, "Being so stuck up all the time can't be good for my health."

"Good for mine," Maiev said under her breath, "Then you'll stop talking about this the whole time. But what are you going to do now that you know their allegiance?"

"Try to take it back from Darkterror," Naruto replied, "I don't know what he wants with them, but I'm pretty sure it's related, at least partially, to what he tried to do at Dalaran."

"I remember a conversation when I spied on him and the Blood Mage," Illidan recalled, "You called him Athaniar, right? He told Athaniar that he was contacted by Kil'Jaedan, and then he revealed the conversation that I could not get – he aims to destroy the Frozen Throne, to kill the Lich King who has gone rogue from the Burning Legion's plans. What's more, Kil'Jaedan wants him to, after destroying the Throne, to try and summon him to this world and resume the invasion. And this time, he will personally lead the _entire_ army here."

"But without a sufficient power source, he could not do anything," Naruto replied, "So what now? What are their plans?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Maiev replied as she walked further into the base, "Walk with me, all of you. We need a plan to defeat Darkterror."

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... chapter end! I really have no idea what to go on after this, so updates are going to be slow. Regardless, review please!**

**YAY! 100k+ hits! Thank you everyone! *Does a dance around my room* and now if you'll excuse me, I need to go maim a few family members for disrupting my work... and causing such a gigantic mayhem that I couldn't study for my last physics exam and failed it. Cya.  
**


	36. Finding the Way Home

**Author's Notes: Jeez, it's been a long time hasn't it? I apologize, but I keep getting new ideas that sound much better than old ones, so here's the edited (ten times over, literally) chapter 36!  
**

**Chapter 36: Finding the Way Home**

Thoughts of Athaniar ran through Lina's head during the conversations, as she recalled what her brother had said. Fel Energies? Using Arcane Torrent in that sense? That contradicted everything that Lina had been taught about the usage of magic, yet… even said usages called out for her, scaring her to no end. Sensing her discomfort, Naruto wrapped an arm around her.

"What's wrong, Lina-chan?" Naruto asked as Lina leaned onto Naruto's shoulders.

"I'm scared…" Lina said, "I'm scared that Athaniar might be right… that this was our destiny…"

"Destiny is a load of crap, for those who are too weak to defy their so-called 'fate'," Naruto replied easily, "So what if you have the feeling to feast on the Fel Energies? Prove your brother wrong by fighting it off and showing that you don't need such energies to be strong. Prove it to him the next time we meet."

"He's one of the stronger elves… during my time in Dalaran, he was in the same league as Prince Kael… though he is younger than Price Kael, he has that much potential," Lina replied.

"You were compared to him a lot, aren't you?" Naruto asked as Lina nodded, "Idiots… you are you, and he is he. You may be his brother, you may share the same lineage as him, but that doesn't make you the shadow of him. Don't listen to what they say and just try your hardest. In the end, the only one you are trying to surpass is yourself, not him, and not anyone else."

"Thank you… Naruto," Lina said quietly as they walked in silence.

"If he wants Fel Energies so much… then I'll show him exactly why he should not mess with it in the first place…" Naruto growled out lowly as Maiev stopped in front of Naruto.

"What do you mean by that?" Maiev asked as Lina turned, shocked.

"Naruto! No! You've barely recovered, there's no way I'm going to let you access his chakra even if I have to seal it up myself!" Lina said as Naruto turned, raising an eye.

"You're going to meddle with a seal that's all over my body, and operates on the power of the God of Death?" Naruto asked in amusement, "You're welcome to try, of course."

"I hate it when you do that, you know that?" Lina said with a pout as Naruto laughed.

"God of Death?" Illidan asked as he walked over, "You mean you can use the energies of the God of Death?"

"Well… no, but that gives a good question… if I have some of his powers as a channeling matrix, does that mean I can, in theory, access said energies…?" Naruto wondered, "But still, since it acts more like prison bars, taking them might not be a good idea… Ah hell, what are they doing now?"

"What…?" Illidan asked, confused before he sensed the trickling demonic energies.

"Great… more demonically charged people wanting to kill us…" Naruto sighed, "Is there anymore information on Darkterror's boss? I'd like to know more about him before I do anything."

"Kil'Jaedan is much like Archimonde if memory serves me right," Illidan recalled, "But unlike Archimonde, he was more of a recruiter for the Burning Legion rather than the commander of the armies, but that also means not only do we not know of his powers but we can presume that his powers either rival of surpass Archimonde's in order to force their needs onto those they want, like the Dreadlords, only the Dreadlords joined willingly. He is more manipulative than his counterpart, however, but Archimonde, as you can guess, is more adept at battle strategies than Kil'Jaedan is, but he is still one of the top commanders for a reason."

"We're under attack!" an archer hurried over to tell Maiev as she looked over, and saw several Infernals.

"Great… they got Warlocks within their midst," Maiev groaned as Naruto moved over.

"I'll take care of those Warlocks, Maiev and Illidan you take out the Naga. Lina-chan… if you find any Blood Elves, incapacitate them," Naruto said as he streaked off in a blast of lightning, the only indication that he was ever there a set of boot prints that ended abruptly, as suddenly a gigantic fireball erupted in front of the Infernals, searing through their immunity and sending them stumbling back. Naruto reappeared in a blast of lightning as he weaved through seals.

"**Raiton: Gian!**" Naruto yelled as he blasted a concentrated bolt of lightning at the Infernal, tearing through the weakened stone foundation even as he fell forward, a Rasengan in his grips, tearing through the first Infernal, only to have to dodge a second one as it tried to pummel Naruto's body to paste. Turning around, Naruto tore through the second with a powerful blade of wind that not only took out the second, but a third Infernal and even the edges of a cliff that was a couple dozen meters away. Leaping up, Naruto prepared two kunai, throwing them into the midst of the other lesser demons and watched with satisfaction as they multiplied and impaled into the miniature army, before he formed a seal.

"Boom," Naruto said quietly as all the kunai detonated, the exploding tag that was cloned also detonating with as much power as an original, enveloping the area in a cloud of smoke, before Naruto rushed in, his blade popping out from his wrist seal as he twirled and slashed through the first demon he found, a spirit beast, before arcing under and stabbing it through a second beast, tearing through the belly and allowing him to use the new carcass as a projectile to launch it at another group of enemy, setting it on fire as well as it soared and impacted, sending many other demons tumbling away aflame. Flashing through seals, he targeted the cluster of enemies right in front of him.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as he sent the giant violet fireball right at the cluster, forcing some to scatter even as the others were unable to escape and were torched to death, the potent flames of the phoenix proving to be too much for them to handle. Twisting around, he quickly ducked under a slash from yet _another_ spirit beast, growling in anger.

"Why the hell are there so many of them here?" Naruto growled as he leapt up, "**Shinra Tensei!**"

A powerful blast of force sent a good portion of the demons tumbling away, dead, even as Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Bad idea, so let's try something else," Naruto groaned to himself as he charged up his body, "**Chidori Nagashi!**"

With the blades of electricity active across his body, he charged forward, activating the preliminary Paladin powers he learnt. Sure he was a novice in it, but his Divine Shield should be enough that he would sustain no damage for a good few seconds – the seconds he needed to zip around and eliminate more than half the remaining forces as they were fried from the electric output, the voltage too much for even the Fel energies to heal. Without wasting anymore time, he charged forward, converting the Chidori into a blade and thrust his arm forward, sending an electrified hawk right at the enemy lines, smashing into them and spreading out as the energies fed into each other, forming a conducting loop that took out the remaining demons.

"Wow... I didn't expect that..." Naruto commented as he looked at the smoking carcasses, "Looks like something I can investigate..."

Meanwhile, he heard twin blasts of lightning as the powerful beams casted two long shadows, and as he turned, he was met with the sight of Lina and Athaniar casting Laguna Blade at each other, the twin beams of lightning struggling for dominance, at least until Lina's eventually overpowered Athaniar's, forcing the elder to blink away to avoid being struck, whereas the stray bolt crashed into a Spell Breaker, and, regardless of his spell shield, was torn apart by the power.

"Most impressive, sister, that you managed to cast such a powerful Laguna Blade," Athaniar commented, truly impressed. Not many could say they were more powerful than he was - not counting major power figures such as Kael, Antonidas, and Kingston - but here his sister was, a year ago at only three quarters of his power, and now overwhelming him with a spell he had taught her. Sensing a sudden disruption under his feet, he blinked away again only to witness the ground he was just standing on erupt into a giant pillar of fire, before Athaniar launched two Laguna Blades in succession, one hitting Lina while the other missed, but just barely. Lina was sent tumbling back, as both she and Naruto wondered the same thing.

_Why is she/am I always attacking someone who is most likely more powerful than she is/I am and is always blasted back with a ridiculously overpowered attack?_ they wondered at the same time even as Lina righted herself and sent a Dragon Slave over at Athaniar, who countered with a blast of frozen air that dissipated the attack. Lina frowned as she looked around, seeing the carcasses.

"You're looking for Hecate, aren't you?" Lina asked as she looked, "I've had a suspicion why you were the one leading the group, but when you brought all these demons in I think I understand now..."

"Yes, you're quite right. She's one of the few that can sate our addiction, by providing us Fel Energy to feed on. Next to Lord Darkterror, she's our last hope, and we _will _not give up on searching for her."

"This is futile, brother. Don't listen to a thing Darkterror says. He's nothing but a liar!" Lina replied furiously as Athaniar shook his head.

"You really have no idea where our origins are, do you?" Athaniar asked, "No matter. It is none of your concern, not anymore."

"Do not underestimate me, brother," Lina replied as she launched several fireballs at Athaniar, who returned the favor with blasts of near pure energy, hurtling at untold speeds, until moments before it struck Lina that Naruto intercepted them thanks to a quick Lightning Dash, taking the blasts into his chest so that Lina could return fire, falling to the ground in pain.

"Oww..." Naruto groaned out, "Your brother has a mean energy blast."

There was no reply from Lina as Naruto turned, before seeing... nothing, "Lina-chan?"

There was only dust from behind him, before a scream was heard before a sigh, and he whipped around quickly, seeing Darkterror disappearing, a familiar figure slung over his shoulder, limp.

"Lina-chan!" Naruto roared as his Rinnegan eyes activated, and he rushed forward, but Athaniar stopped him.

"If you don't want Lina to be killed, you will stay put," Athaniar said as Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked coldly as he flared his killing intent, securing his presence. Thanks to years of combat experience, Athaniar was able to hold his own, though his eyes widened all the same and his knees trembled, even if slightly, but Naruto capitalized on it, "You don't tell me, I will obliterate everything. You, your band of _traitorous_ Blood Elves, the Naga, and Darkterror. Tell your master that I will spare no one if any of you hurt Lina. Now, what do you want?"

"Information," Athaniar gasped out, "Lord Darkterror needs information on how to attack Theramore and Darnassus. You're obviously too powerful to go after so I volunteered my sister."

"You turned against your sister, for what? Salvation? To sate your own hunger?" Naruto asked as his killing intent doubled, "Make no mistakes, Athaniar, you _will_ do as I say. Bring. Me. To. Darkterror."

"I do not know where he will conduct his interrogation," Athaniar replied, straining to talk, "But I can assure you-"

"That she will be alright? Damn it to hell, she's my girlfriend!" Naruto roared out, "Stay out of my way."

Athaniar said nothing as he blinked away right before Naruto's Chidori went through where his head had been merely a split-second ago.

"Kuso!" Naruto yelled angrily as he scanned the horizon, before sensing something that made his blood run cold. Looking behind him, he knelt down, and with careful hands, dug out a pendant - the very same pendant that held the Hiraishin seal to protect her in case. Maiev walked over, and, seeing the pendant, sighed.

"Naruto," Maiev said, "We _will_ get her back, I promise you. Darkterror will pay for his actions."

"I know, and I intend to be his executioner, sorry Maiev, but he's _mine_," Naruto said as he stood up and walked away briskly, his mind on the one thing that Lina had told him - the Warlock.

No one noticed the darker patches of dirt that was situated right below his eyes, nor that his eyes were slightly redder than before. Without so much as a warning, he disappeared in a small cloud of dust as the wind whipped around him, obscuring his shunshin.

Sprinting through the Outlands, he extended his ranges as far as he possibly could, searching for any source of Nature Energy to aid him in his search. Finding nothing but slivers each time, he growled in frustration and summoned Ace.

"Ace, search and rescue," Naruto said roughly, "Find Lina-chan."

"What? What happened!" Ace asked in shock as he looked over the horizon, "I know you were crazy, but Outlands? This place is obliterated long ago!"

"You've been here before?" Naruto asked as Ace nodded.

"My last... master was an Orc," Ace replied, "Before he abandoned me. He laid the final assault against the humans on this devastated world and I was sent as one of the expendable scouts. When I returned I found him all but dead, and in one final act, he broke our link, setting me free."

"Then you know the terrain well," Naruto replied, "Search for Lina-chan. I need to find someone."

"Understood," Ace said as he bounded off into the distance, shrinking into a dot quickly and disappearing. Naruto stared into the far distance, where, with his dojutsu active, he could still see a faint outline of Ace, before he quickly sped away into the wilds once more, searching.

For a whole day, he searched, to no avail, and as he watched the lands in desperation and despair, he sensed demonic energy, but it was not the same signature as those of the Blood Elves' nor Darkterror. Blinking in confusion, he looked over, only to see three towering Infernals.

_Well... why me?_ Naruto thought to himself grimly as he got ready for battle, only to remember a single aspect of the conversation with Lina.

**_Flashback_**

_"So just who exactly is this Hecate?" Naruto asked Lina._

_"She's a mage... or rather a warlock now," Lina replied, "One of the most powerful Warlocks of any race, in fact. She has the ability to banish and enslave demons easily, though I don't know her limit. She disappeared in the Outlands in the later stages of the war, but it's very possible that she's still alive, somewhere out there."_

_As Lina gestured to the surroundings, Naruto looked around._

_"And how are we suppose to find her?" Naruto asked as Lina giggled._

_"She likes to show off... a little bit at least, but its mostly for protection. She has three Infernals guarding her at nearly all times unless she wants to be discreet. With her abilities flaring out like a supernova, it's nearly impossible to hide her signature, so that's one of the reasons. If you ever see three Infernals gathering around, chances are you've found her. Let me talk to her, I know her from a while back, even if the last time we talked has been ten years ago."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Hecate?" Naruto shouted loudly as the Infernals looked in his direction and prepared to charge.

"Who are you to trespass this territory?" a voice said from over the ridge as Naruto turned a bit to the right, to see a woman in her mid-thirties, standing with literally a regiment of demons behind her, "And who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, and I've come to request your help. Azeroth has been devastated by the Burning Legion, and Lina told me of you."

"Lina! Is she here?" Hecate said with some delight as Naruto shook his head.

"She's been captured. I've sent a scout to look for her, but I don't know how to find them effectively," Naruto replied.

"Tell me, Namikaze, who is leading the Alliance right now? Is it still King Terenas?" Hecate asked as Naruto shook his head.

"His majesty has died a whole year ago, Hecate. Jaina Proudmoore now leads the Alliance Remnants. The Kingdom of Quel'Thalas and Lordaeron has been devastated, and Dalaran has been destroyed. We've moved to Kalimdor, leaving the Eastern Kingdoms behind in pursuit for safety. Archimonde is killed by my hands, but his armies still run rampant throughout the regions as well as the undead plague," Naruto replied, "And that's why we need your help. With the oncoming struggle, we need beacons of hope that will guide our people in the times of darkness. Even Fenix Skywalker has fallen to the plague, though he fights on to free himself."

"Fenix Skywalker... the Champion..." Hecate replied, "I remember him, that old asshole... I'll help you, on one condition."

"What?" Naruto asked as Hecate looked over at him.

"Tell me why you have demonic energy running in your veins," Hecate replied as Naruto shrugged helplessly. If he wanted Lina back, he needed to do this, plus Lina had said to trust in Hecate.

"In short, my village was attacked by a demon of an extremely powerful caliber, and to save it my father sealed it away inside of me, having no other options," Naruto replied.

"Sealed? As in it cannot be killed?" Hecate said with doubt present in her voice, and was about to continue her speech had Naruto not interrupted her.

"Hecate, there's a difference in the demon that's sealed in my gut and the common kind, but can we get back onto the subject? Lina's been captured, and we need to save her, please," Naruto begged as Hecate looked at him, before her eyes softened.

"You're courting her, aren't you?" Hecate asked before unsummoning her demons, leaving three Infernals in place, "Very well, follow me, I think I have an idea of where she's been held captive. I sensed her energies but I was not sure, considering how precise it's turned. She always had problems in control for an Elf, so excuse me for not recognizing her in the first place."

"Do hurry," Naruto implored as Hecate looked back at him.

"I do not have as much energy as you do, Naruto Namikaze, please do excuse me," Hecate replied, "And no, I will not use my demons to aid me in my traveling, I consider myself still enough for such a mundane task, and three Infernals are already pushing my boundary of concealment. Once we get closer, I will have to unsummon them as well."

"Very well," Naruto replied heatedly, "Make it quick, please."

"**Naruto**," Ace's voice suddenly appeared beside Naruto, "**I have found the location for Lina, but she is guarded by an army while Darkterror is interrogating her...**"

"What?" Naruto all but shouted out, "Bring me there at once... **they will not escape**."

Hecate's attention was drawn to the white cloak that suddenly surrounded Naruto, its potency screaming out at her senses as she probed it curiously, only for Naruto to turn to her.

"**If you know what's good for you, follow me on your fastest demon, and stay out of my way**," Naruto growled before disappearing in a burst of raw speed, two footprints where he used to be, nearly half a meter deep. Hecate shook her head.

"Troublesome blond... off to the rescue without even thinking of the consequences..." Hecate said before summoning her own army, "Follow the demonic presence, and prepare for combat.

We're returning to Azeroth, I guess."

With that, her army set off to rescue Lina.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Naruto approached the site, he felt, more than heard, a distant scream that he identified as Lina's, and doubled his speed, while roaring out a cry to the heavens.

"**Lina-chan!**" Naruto roared as he sped forward, creating a trench beneath him as the Naga turned to the disturbance, and Darkterror moved forward, blood on his blades, roaring to his troops.

"Prepare yourself! The prisoner must be kept safe!" Darkterror hollered as he readied his bloodied blade, as Naruto appeared on top.

"**Darkterror... what have you done to her?**" Naruto growled in an ominous voice, synchronizing with the distance thunders that seemed to resonate in the nether worlds that Outland resided in.

"Why, nothing much... I've got to admit her blood is delicious..." Darkterror grinned as he licked the blood off his blade, and Naruto's eyes narrowed. Without so much as a cry, he created a black ball of energy between his fingers, spreading them out. And as Hecate arrived, her eyes widened at the usage of that technique.

"That... demonic beam?" Hecate wondered as she looked, before, with a roar, Naruto pointed the black ball at the enemies.

"**Imari!**" Naruto roared as the ball discharged, sending a powerful beam right at the enemy, disintegrating them on impact as the raw demonic energy overloaded their senses, sending them haywire and breaking their minds and bodies. As Hecate watched, the beam subsided, revealing a scarred terrain that lasted for miles, the land behind torn to pieces and a new trench made from the residual blast. Even Darkterror was forced to transform to avoid being overloaded with the energy. Hecate shook her head.

"That's not how you do it, you put too much power into it and not enough guidance," Hecate replied before, in front of her staff, a black sphere of energy bloomed, and as Naruto watched, she discharged a much thinner beam of energy that speared through the enemy forces easily, tearing a thin line through the ground as she systematically guided it through, and finally focused on Darkterror.

"**Banish and seal**," Hecate whispered as her hands glowed, and the crystal on her staff glowed as well, before ethereal chains sprung out from under the ground, binding onto the demon hunter, and Darkterror howled in pain as his transformation was forcefully taken out, reverting himself back to his original form.

"What have you done to me, you wretch?" Darkterror roared as he stood unsteadily on his legs, before Vashj appeared on the scene and shot her arrows at Hecate, only for it to be blocked by an Infernal.

"You stand no chance, Darkterror. I am Hecate, the Demon Enslaver, and you shall die today, for what you have done," Hecate declared as she focused on Darkterror, but it was thwarted as the Naga suddenly swarmed, intent on taking her out even as Darkterror escaped quickly, and Vashj casted her own spells, sending several bolts of lightning at some of her weaker summons, killing the demons, before disappearing.

"Hecate, take care of the vermin, I'll go find Lina-chan," Naruto said as he quickly disappeared in a tornado, reappearing in front of a structure, where Ace was waiting.

"**She's in there, Naruto... but I sense despair and blood in there...**" Ace said as Naruto strode in, looking around, before finding Lina, bloodied, on the floor. Rushing over, Naruto cradled her.

"Lina-chan... Lina-chan... answer me, please!" Naruto pleaded as he rocked her gently, "Lina-chan... please..."

"Naruto..." Lina whispered as her eyes focused on her savior, "You're... here..."

"Lina-chan, what did Darkterror do?" Naruto asked as Lina shook her head, weakly, panting even as a thin line of blood dribbled.

"I... don't know... it's hurts... my abdomen... he's forced demonic energy in..." Lina panted out as her eyes closed and squeezed shut in pain, "Is... this what you feel... every time... you use the Kyubi's chakra?"

"Rest," Naruto replied, "I'll get you home, right away, just rest."

Without saying anything, Lina collapsed, finally, into Naruto's arms, as unconsciousness overtook her. Hecate chose, at that very moment, to come in.

"What happened?" Hecate asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Darkterror injected Fel energy into Lina-chan, who isn't used to it nor did she take it willingly... she said her abdomen hurts from the injection," Naruto said softly, "I'm not sure if I want to know what he did... or how it'll affect her.

"She'll be fine, Naruto, trust me on this, Lina's strong," Hecate said as she attempted to sooth Naruto.

"How can I face her later, knowing that I failed her...? How can I face everyone else?" Naruto whispered, "I failed..."

"**Not yet...**" Ichigo's voice appeared around him as he looked up. Perched high on the building was the majestic phoenix, along with Hikari.

"Ichigo... how are you here?" Naruto asked as Ichigo glanced at Hikari, before Naruto's eyes widened as he banged his head against the floor repeatedly, "Stupid, stupid, stupid... if only I had remembered..."

"**It is not your fault**," Ichigo replied, "**Under such conditions it would not be expected for you to remember and take every single route possible to retrieve her in the most efficient manner.**"

"It is," Naruto replied, "I told her to sign the phoenix contract to protect her, and I told myself that I would not allow them to get hurt, yet this happens..."

"**You have not failed yet, Naruto**," Ichigo replied, "**A phoenix's special ability is rebirth... the rebirth into wholeness once more.**"

"And what must she do then?" Naruto asked desperately, "What will she need to do?"

"**She will need to become a Sage, the Sage of the Phoenix**," Ichigo replied, "**The road is harsh and long... and only the most determined will succeed. Only then can she access our unique ability, the one you also have.**"

"Rebirth from Ashes..." Naruto whispered, "With any hope she can do it... we must return. Ace."

"**Yes Naruto?**" Ace asked as he stood at attention.

"Tell Maiev... tell Maiev I'm sorry, but I need to leave," Naruto replied as Ace nodded and disappeared, moving to tell Maiev of the news. Naruto turned to Ichigo.

"**Let me**," Ichigo said, but Naruto shook his head.

"It should be me who does the ritual," Naruto replied as he laid her gently on the ground, before flashing through seals. As he did so, Ichigo moved closer to Naruto.

Ichigo merged with Naruto, forming a sphere of fire that enveloped the two together. The burning sphere glowed brightly, before it dissipated, revealing, still, a glowing, burning ball, but as it unraveled, it showed Naruto's eyes, before the flames whipped apart into four flaming wings, revealing Naruto, in a completely golden armor. His helmeted head looked around, the three trident spears mounted on the tip of his helmet glowing faintly. His streamlined armor glowed as each line placed itself into the correct position, and as the glowing subsided, Naruto landed, his flaming wings flapping gently before folding itself behind him. Bending down to Lina, he flashed through seals before placing his burning hand on Lina's skin, on top of her chest. The fire then spread quickly, covering Lina, before it condensed into a glowing cocoon that Naruto lifted gently.

"**It is time for us to return... Hikari, stay by her side,**" Naruto murmured with a deeper voice, "**And stay close.**"

Hikari did as instructed, and a torrent of fire erupted from a concentric ring around Naruto, blasting up into the sky and breaking through the roof of the building, before it crashed down, swirling like a maelstrom of chaotic energy, before finally disappearing. All trace of them being there had disappeared, Lina's blood mysteriously gone, and the only remnants were the dead carcasses of the Naga and demons, and the large presence that was present in the entire area.

* * *

**Theramore**

Mei had just turned, finishing with her spar with Sylvanas when a flare of chakra caught their attention, as they turned and faced the point. A bright dot appeared in the middle of the air, by the clearing, and expanded, violet flames flaring along the dot as it grew into a sphere of fire**.**

"Phoenix Fire..." Sylvanas said, "It's Naruto, I think. I don't recall Lina having that much control over those flames yet, even if she has a high affinity for it."

"Naruto-kun..." Mei replied, "What's happened that he needs to go into _that_ mode?"

"Sage Mode?" Sylvanas asked, but Mei shook her head.

"Something else... I'm not sure what it is, only that it's got to do with Phoenix... and Naruto-kun merging with them," Mei said, "But from what I felt before... it is powerful, I would even hazard a guess at equal power with Sage Mode, or even more."

Suddenly, Naruto appeared, carrying a dark, glowing yellow cocoon.

"**Mei-chan, Sylvanas-chan, someone get the Priests here, now,**" Naruto said in a deeper voice as flares of violet fire circled his body, complete with the golden armor. Without saying anything Mei disappeared in a swirl of water, left immediately to inform the medics even as Naruto carried the cocoon up carefully and began walking off.

"Naruto, where's Lina? I thought she was with you?" Sylvanas asked, but Naruto simply pointed at the cocoon, "She's in there? Why?"

"**Injuries. She's in stasis right now**," Naruto replied, "**How long was I away?**"

"A week, about," Sylvanas recounted as she thought back, "Why?"

"The Outlands have a sense of distorting time, thus tracking it will not work," Hecate replied as Sylvanas looked over.

"Hecate? You've returned?" Sylvanas asked as Hecate nodded.

"You are Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner, of the Ranger army of Quel'Thalas, correct? How is King Sunstrider?" Hecate asked.

"His majesty is dead, Hecate. Killed by Arthas Menthil. King Terenas is also dead," Sylvanas replied as Hecate nodded.

"I see... it is most unfortunate, though I had been informed by Naruto of King Terenas' fall," Hecate replied, "If needed, I am here to offer my assistance."

"I thank you, on behalf of Theramore, then," Jaina said as she walked over, with a group of Priests, "Naruto, what happened? Mei rushed in here yelling about getting Priests and injuries."

"**Lina-chan's been hit by demonic energy during an... interrogation**," Naruto said as he became covered in flames once more, which flowed off him as if it was water, cascading and twisting to form a rough outline of a bird, before the flames were blasted out into a ring, dissipating to reveal Ichigo, "I'll reverse the stasis lock I placed on her."

As he said that, he waved his hand, and the glowing cocoon vanished in a swirl of fire as well, revealing Lina, unconscious and battered. Mere instants after that, however, he hacked, before coughing up blood.

"Naruto! What did you do?" Jaina asked in alarm as Naruto coughed harder, before spitting some more blood out.

"The powers of the Phoenix clashes with Kyubi's power. Until I can master both energies this will happen every time I merge with Ichigo... not that I'll do it unless under extreme circumstances. This mode isn't meant for heavy combat in any case," Naruto replied as he plopped onto the ground, "Someone scan Lina-chan and purge her of the demonic energy."

Several Priests who had training in identifying demonic energy and expelling them walked forward, before placing their hands on Lina's body and scanning through, and as they scanned closer to the abdomen a dark, purple energy suddenly showed itself, floating and speeding away inside Lina's body despite, well, being inside. Hecate narrowed her eyes.

"The energy is rampant..." she muttered as the Priests tried to get it out.

"I'm sorry, Lord Namikaze, but the residue energy is affecting our ability to scan her injuries and preventing us from healing, and in addition we cannot get it out for some reason, as if it's more tainted than normal," the head Priest of the group replied as they stopped their scans, and the purple energy faded back into the skin. Hecate moved forward.

"Let me take a look. Power up your abilities again," Hecate ordered as the Priest did as she commanded, the soothing glow once more on their hands, and the purple energy reappeared. Hecate looked at the energy carefully, before placing her hands close and weaving through some strange array on top of Lina's stomach. The purple energy slowed, but it still sped about as Hecate narrowed her eyes a bit.

"**Banish**," Hecate whispered as the energy suddenly stopped and flowed, following Hecate's hands as she stood up, the energy following, before, with a brush of her hand, she dissipated it, "There, now scan her."

"As you wish," the Priest said once more as they moved on. This time, they were successful. The news that followed, however, was not.

"Lord Namikaze?"

"Yes?"

"I regret to inform you... the energy that Lady Inverse had been infected with has corrupted her ovaries. Please forgive us for our inability, but we cannot reverse the damage. She can no longer bear children."

Lina, who just returned into the land of consciousness at that moment, had her world shattered.

**End! Now, I gave a bit of a leeway on whether she can have children or not in this story, from a previous hint, so don't flame me for doing this. But finally this part is done. Await for the next chapter while I finish up on my Extended Essay, people. That thing is some _hard_ stuff, but Theory of Knowledge sucks too... it's a good thing we're just reviewing what the Presentation is about instead of actually doing it... otherwise I would have to put this on hiatus... well I might anyways, two weeks per update is quite long in any case. **


	37. To Heal and to Awaken

**Author's Note: Jeez, I did give a hint… YES LINA WILL REGAIN HER ABILITY TO HAVE KIDS… T.T you guys won't let me have my fun… well here's the next chapter anyways…**

**To my reviewer: As for their successful attempts at escaping, please be aware that Sasuke **_**is**_** capable of a lot, despite what I would have liked. I need him for the sequel, same with Darkterror. Everyone else will most likely die. What's more, he's not a military commander – he's more of a on-site guide that tries to control the flow. He cannot attack strategically because that's not his forte – it lies within creative, immediate plans that have very little chances of succeeding in the first place.**

**A Big thank you to Hakkyou no Yami who found a loophole for a problem that the site had in not allowing me to update - this chapter was done a week after the last chapter was uploaded but due to difficulties of FF net I couldn't update until he told me how. So Thank you :)  
**

**Chapter 37: To Heal and to Awaken**

Lina's word shattered.

"No…" she called out quietly, attracting the attention of Naruto.

"Lina-chan…" Naruto tried to say but was suddenly blasted back with a powerful blast of lightning, bolts streaking out everywhere.

"Why me?" Lina screamed as she held her head, "Why?"

"Lina-chan, calm down! Lina-chan!" Naruto shouted as he stumbled over, eventually simply disintegrating into lightning and reappearing beside her, poking a single point on her neck and blasting chakra through it. Instantly, all lightning disappeared, though Naruto appeared charred and burnt, wincing with each step, "Lina-chan…"

"Naruto… why?" Lina asked in despair, "Why did it… why did he…"

"Lina-chan, what did he do to you, first?" Naruto asked even as he coughed more blood up. Lina turned around to respond, only to see his condition, the charred bits from her lightning, as well as a dribbles of blood coming from his mouth.

"Naruto! What happened?" Lina asked in surprise.

"No… not exactly," Naruto began.

"He means not exactly as in you shocked him with the lightning because of your despair over what Darkterror did. Then he had to go into Nuka Modo in order to save you, thus contributing more to his wounds because it takes on his life force," Mei replied bluntly to Lina's unanswered questions. Naruto shot her a look, though it was more of weariness than anything.

"Mei-chan, please don't aggravate her," Naruto said tiredly before coughing again, "This has got to stop. I don't recall Sennin Modo ever being his painful…"

"**That is because you have mastered Sage Mode; Blazing Fury, not yet**," Ichigo replied, "**An unfortunately, you cannot use Kage Bunshin because it requires me, and I cannot perform the Kage Bunshin for obvious reasons.**"

"In addition to the fact that you don't want to and the resulting energies will dispel both Kage Bunshin, yeah, yeah, I've heard the gist of it the first time you told me, Ichigo. I just didn't expect it to be like this," Naruto replied.

"**You didn't ask, nor were you ever advised to stay in that mode for long. With greater power comes greater backlash, as well as some sort of mental instability,**" Ichigo replied as Naruto stared at him.

"Mental instability?" Naruto asked uneasily, "What do you mean by that?"

"**Just a curious… conjecture, let's call it**," Ichigo replied, "**That was not my main point.**"

"I know," Naruto replied while shrugging, wincing as he did so, "Damn this isn't good."

"Naruto, why did you come near me then?" Lina asked quietly, "If you were already hurt… I'm sorry…"

"Lina-chan, it's not your fault… the fault lies in me," Naruto said, "If I had been more aware then I could've took you out of harms way _before_ Darkterror even thought of using you as a source of information."

"Information… oh no…" Lina replied, "Darkterror knows…"

"What does Darkterror know?" Jaina quickly asked but was overshadowed by a large explosion.

"He's here…" Naruto replied as his eyes shifted into the Rinnegan, and suddenly energy flared around him as he entered Sage Mode, "Ichigo, go ahead. **Kill anything that is not our ally.**"

"**Careful, Naruto, do not succumb to the Kyubi's influence,"** Ichigo replied as he sensed the large usage of Kyubi's chakra.

"**I know, I'll be careful. But…**" Naruto growled as his canines lengthened and the shield dyed red for a moment, "**I want revenge…**"

And with that final note, he disappeared in a brilliant flash of yellow, leaving everyone else there even as Ichigo took off. Jaina took the chance and held Lina tightly, even as Lina broke down, once more.

Meanwhile, as Naruto reappeared on the eastern front, he scanned the surrounding regions, before roaring out loud, the bestial cry echoing around the battlefield.

"**Darkterror, show yourself!**" Naruto roared as a pair of chakra arms struck out, nailing themselves through two Naga Myrmidons, before he disappeared in a bright yellow flash again, reappearing behind two Royal Guards and brutally impaling them with his bare hands, streaming with electricity and chirping, "**or are you such a coward that you'll only prey when no one suspects? You claim yourself as all-powerful, then show me! Show me that power, and I will show you what a true demon is like!**"

"You think you can best me?" Darkterror suddenly called from the farther side of the field, near the oceanic regions, "You dear _Lina-chan_ had her mind probed… I know all about your Flying Thunder God Technique, and where the boundaries are. You stand no chance of defeating me."

"**Think again,**" Naruto growled as Darkterror was forced to jump, as a torrent of black flames appeared. Taking a deep breath, Naruto gathered power into his lungs, expelling a large violet dragon of fire upon Darkterror, who, with a flap of his large wings, managed to dodge as well, only to be struck by a white hot fireball, one of the dozens that Naruto had fired almost immediately after. Crouching on the ground, Naruto focused his vision on Darkterror, and, with a blink, he disappeared, a foot deep hole where his two feet last were as Darkterror clashed blades with Naruto, two beams of energies blazing out in two arcs away from the duo similar to the confrontation between the Rasengan and Chidori. Flashing apart, Naruto drove forward, intending on driving his blade in only for Darkterror to expertly deflect it with a side slash of his blade, and plunging his other blade into Naruto's body. Darkterror grinned, only to fade it as Naruto punted him away far into the ocean, where the majority of his army was, and also causing Naruto to slip himself out, the wound sealing rapidly. Recalling his demonic chakra, Naruto focused on Darkterror once more.

"You are willing to take a hit in order to hit your enemy? You are more like a demon than you ever imagined… _Naruto…_" Darkterror said in malice, fear gripping his heart as he looked at the human – no, monster – that stood in front of him, the patterned eyes ringed with red, and the chakra surrounding him blew away, tearing up the ground beneath him.

"You should've taken the time to corrode away at my powers, Darkterror. Your idiocy will cost you your army," Naruto said coldly before he struck out, his hands held opposite each other even as streams of lightning were blasted out, streaking towards the divided army between him, striking each and every Naga warrior that the lightning touched or neared. Darkterror growled.

"You'll regret approaching me," Darkterror gritted before his powers expanded, and he, for a lack of a better word, transformed into a towering, black demon, dark bolts of lightning streaking out as well, even as he hurled a flaming boulder of Fel energy at Naruto, who blasted it apart from a thrown Rasengan, before charging in, his blade streaming with wind chakra. With an expert twirl, Naruto evaded the twin slashes from Darkterror, gaining a look of disbelief at how easy Naruto evaded it, before Naruto slashed up, forcing Darkterror to block it with his blades. One of the twin blades creaked; a second later, it was sheared through as the wind chakra tore away at the metal, already corroded with excess demonic energy that ran rampant through it, even as Darkterror morphed back into a half-demon form and launched spheres after spheres of hellfire at Naruto.

"**Katon: Goukakyou No Jutsu!**" Naruto roared as he sent a gigantic sphere of fire at the oncoming barrage, blocking them all, before detonating and blowing out a large amount of dust and smoke, before Naruto leapt up.

"**You will pay for this, Darkterror. You will know what Kisame felt when I crushed him beneath my powers**," Naruto growled as he hovered, high over the area, before gathering his chakra. Every single drop, every single last bit of power he could muster safely, he took, and with one last scream, he unleashed his attack.

"Die, **Darkterror! **_**SHINRA TENSEI**__!" _Naruto screamed even as the pulse of distorted energy moved forward, pressing into the ground. There was no sound for a few moments as everyone processed the distortion impacting onto the ground. Then the ground glowed, and the destruction began. From the epicenter, fifty meters below Naruto, a single rock cracked, extending its reaches by several hundred meters, before the ocean above it collapsed, and it cascaded away in a gigantic torrent. Daelin, who was fighting by the shore, saw the monstrous wave beginning to approach the island.

"Crap! All troops begin moving back now!" Daelin shouted to his troops as he sent his own torrent of water at the Naga troops, blasting them all back into the water even as the other wave, essentially the size of a medium tsunami at this point, reached them. The troops stood no chance – they were obliterated by the pressure on the spot, despite being aquatic creatures. There was simply no comparison to the power the wave generated even as Daelin strained himself.

"Come on… stop it…" Daelin grunted as he focused his powers on the wave.

Meanwhile, the waves grew larger as Naruto watched his handiwork. The Naga which tried to support Darkterror now ran away in terror, at the large tide that threatened to consume them, only for the tidal force to overtake them, sending them plunging into their resting place where they resided for thousands of years. Darkterror strained under the force, cackling madly.

"**That's the power… show me more, Naruto Namikaze! Show me how much power I can take from you once I mastered my **_**own**_** powers! Naruto!**" Darkterror screamed madly as he stared at Naruto, "**I am invincible!**"

"You are not, Darkterror," Naruto replied coldly even as he felt the seeping of his energy beginning to invade his senses, "No one is undefeatable. Die beneath my anguish, Darkterror, and know that you are the one who caused your own demise."

"**You underestimate my powers**," Darkterror growled as a portal began to open, but as he crossed into it the wave, now twenty meters high, crashed into him, forcing him into the portal even as it closed from the pressure, the sudden sealing tearing through Darkterror's left leg. The tidal force powered on, crushing through everything as it approached the lands.

Across, in mainland Kalimdor, the Orcs were beginning to pack away their belongings when they heard the low whistle of displaced air. Moving to investigate, they had no chance to scream as the wave charged into the wasteland, transforming it, temporarily, into a part of the ocean. The wave would continue its path of destruction for another kilometer before it finally subsided and simply flooded the next two with water.

Meanwhile, Naruto finally collapsed from the sheer exhaustion of overusing his chakra. Daelin was also spent taking down the tidal wave that threatened to destroy Theramore as a result of Naruto's reckless action.

_I would have never imagined that Naruto would go this far into his rage for them…_ Daelin thought as he finally fell into blissful unconsciousness as well.

Had anyone every bothered to check the Eastern Kingdom, five days later, they would find nearly the entire western coastline flooded, all the trees uprooted and Lordaeron's ruins reduced to a flooding arena, where, standing knee-deep in water, was a woman, clad in a dark cloak, surrounded by legions of the Scourge, looking over the ruins. By that time, however, the water's power had subsided enough to not destroy any of the structures.

"Soon the Forsaken shall take their place among the rest of the living…" the cloaked woman said thoughtfully as she looked over the remains, "Once this water's passed at least… then we can begin anew…" (**Kudos to those who guessed this person)**

**(The Shinra Tensei is a tribute to the Japanese Tsunami which occurred at the 11****th**** March, please pray to all those that are in the disaster zone, thank you)**

**Three Days Later**

Naruto groaned once more as he woke up into the dark ceiling in the medical wing.

"I'm back here _again? _This needs to stop happening…" Naruto muttered as he scanned the area, "I swear, it's been walking in and out of here the whole time I've spent my time… I've hardly spent any time with Sylvanas-chan or Jaina-chan even if they _are_ trying to restore order to the chaos that Thrall and Kabuto inflicted…"

"So you're awake," Daelin's voice spoke as Naruto turned, "I must say, your final stunt was one of the most stupid, yet honorable thing, I have ever seen. Never do that again. I'm known for my mastery over water, yet your sheer power nearly overpowered me. I'd hate to see if you're in your own element."

"Well sorry for overreacting, you'd do the same if Jaina-chan's kaa-san was injured like that…" Naruto replied dully as he stared at the ceiling, "But, am I right? If I failed, am I right?"

"You didn't fail yet, you still got Ichigo's advice. He's still here, trying to heal Lina, but without the proper bond it won't happen, and Hikari's a month or two too young to attempt Nuka Modo," Daelin replied, "If you think you failed, use it."

"Use it to better myself, to ensure that it will never happen again, right, Daelin?" Naruto asked as Daelin simply strode over and laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm glad you see things that way, Naruto. I have high hopes for you, do not disappoint me. Magroth's coming soon," Daelin replied, "He's been taking care of your chakra exhaustion for a while."

"Chakra?" Naruto asked as Daelin laughed.

"You don't think Jaina would tell me about your strangeness? Please, the whole village thing is too strange to call it off as a simple hidden village, as literal as your village is called. I didn't survive through three wars believing everything people say," Daelin replied, "Now rest, the girls are waiting for your recovery."

"He's pretty much recovered, actually," Magroth replied, "All he's missing is the final quarter of his chakra, which will replenish itself in time. And I thought I had it bad with hatred."

"It's just a single mistake…" Naruto groaned out, "Are you really going to judge me for that?"

"Yes, it's not the way of the Paladin," Magroth replied. Naruto shrugged.

"I said I'd use the powers of the light. I never said I would become a true Paladin. My origins lie in the shadows and the light, to strike head-front. Believing in the philosophy has nothing to do with it, no offense."

"None taken," Magroth replied before sighing, "If there is nothing else, Naruto, you are free to leave the Medical Wing."

"Good, I don't like bed rest. See you sometime later, Magroth," Naruto replied as he flipped the sheets over and hopped down, before disappearing in a blast of wind, "Tell someone to repair the seal array!"

In an instant later, Naruto appeared in front of Lina's door, listening in. There was no sound, though he was sure he had felt her signature in the room. Opening the door cautiously, he entered.

"Lina-chan?" Naruto asked before seeing the small flare of fire that was Hikari, with Lina just stroking across her back, "Lina-chan."

"Naruto," Lina replied simply as she stared out the window. Naruto moved over by her, before turning her over. Her face was nearly completely blank, different from the chirpy person she used to be.

"Speak, Lina-chan, please… don't hold it all in," Naruto pleaded as Lina looked up, a dull look in her vibrant, glowing eyes.

"What more is there to say?" Lina asked, "All I wanted was a family… a daughter, maybe a son. Will you still love me, even then?"

"Have I ever said anything to indicate otherwise?" Naruto asked as Lina sighed.

"I'm scared… You also wanted a family, but I can no longer give you one… I'm scared you'll leave. Jaina, Sylvanas, and Mei all can give you families to cherish… but…"

"You don't believe me?" Naruto sound wounded.

"It's not that! It's… it's just… tell me you love me."

"I love you, Lina-chan. I always will. I promised six months ago I would marry all of you. I intend to keep that promise."

"Then show me… show me you love me…"

Naruto laid with Lina, looking at her lovingly even as she stared back, her eyes now slightly more vibrant after their… activities….

"I would still rather liked kids though," Lina replied as she leaned into Naruto, who held her bare back lovingly.

"Didn't Ichigo tell you?" Naruto asked curiously as Lina looked blankly up at her love, "You know how I've been training with the Phoenix, in and out, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lina asked as she collapsed onto her bed, Naruto sitting down beside her soon after.

"I've been taught their abilities, more specifically the ability to morph with Ichigo. In that form, I'm able to regenerate all my wounds, and have access to nearly all of the Phoenix's special abilities, one of which is Ashen Rebirth," Naruto said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lina asked as Naruto shook his head before smiling slightly.

"It means that all wounds are instantly healed through rebirth. All organs are restored to their full functionality… including your uterus," Naruto replied before Lina simply stared at him. And stared some more.

"Are you serious?" Lina asked as Naruto nodded. It took a while for Lina's senses to finally kick in and translate what it meant.

"So… I can bear children… once more?" Lina asked as Naruto nodded, before she snuggled in, still too much in shock to say anything else. Naruto smiled as he looked at her gently, watching as her eyes drooped and she finally fell asleep, the first time she had done so in days. Slowly, he himself nodded off.

**The next day…**

"So, how do I enter the mode?" Lina asked as they approached a training field. Naruto shrugged.

"Firstly, you can't train it while here. It's like Sage Mode, you need a special energy input from Hikari in order for you to synergize with each other – a problem that can only be rectified in their world, which boosts their chakra's potency by a couple hundred times. That's why I left instead of training with Ichigo here," Naruto explained as he gestured to Hikari, "The thing is, though, that Hikari still has a few more months to go before her powers are fully matured, less if she leaves for their homeland now, but the point is that you cannot enter the mode and activate rebirth unless she is also ready. What you do have as an advantage, though, is that your bond is much stronger than that with Ichigo and I, since you've had her since she was barely born after the hour."

"So what now?" Lina asked as Naruto bit through his thumb and swiped it across his forearm. A tattoo appeared as, in a plume of smoke, Ichigo appeared.

"You follow him back to find Hikaru or Al'ar," Naruto replied as Ichigo floated just a few feet away, looking around and scanning the region.

"**Jaina, how did your conversation with Daelin go?**" Ichigo asked as Jaina sighed.

"Don't remind me, tension's been rising since Grommosh took on as the leader of his clan. Father's convinced that Thrall is good; he doesn't trust any other Horde members, especially Hellscream," Jaina sighed, "Hi Naruto."

"Jaina-chan," Naruto smiled as he hugged her, "Long time no hug."

Jaina giggled as she leaned in, Lina looking at them with a soft eye.

"What are you talking about with Lina?" Jaina asked as Naruto grinned.

"Finding the solution to reverse Darkterror's damage," Naruto replied, "Only problem is, she has to leave Theramore for a while to train."

"Does she want to?" Jaina asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, I would, I guess… it's just that this is really sudden…" Lina replied, "How long would I be gone?"

"A couple months at the very least. It took me a whole month to adjust to the enhanced powers, and another two to control the flow of power that results when I fire a single blast of chakra. It's more powerful than a Rendukan, and those things are nasty," Naruto replied, "Merging isn't the problem, the problem is the point after merging. The first time you do it, it's pretty painful."

"So…" Lina began as Naruto just looked at her.

"Take your time to think it through," Naruto suggested as Lina shook her head.

"I'll do it anyways, you know me, I love kids," Lina said with a soft smile as she looked at Hikari, "Teleport me."

In a flash of fire, Lina disappeared, though her final words lingered, "Don't forget to visit sometimes Naruto!"

"I will Lina-chan, I will," Naruto said with a soft smile as the fire dissipated. Just then a messenger moved in, sprinting.

"Lady Proudmoore! We have received news from an unknown outpost!" the messenger said hurriedly as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me, what is the registration number?" Naruto asked.

"N-1409, milord," the messenger replied as Naruto's eyebrows rose even higher.

"That's strange… I left a detachment there just for surveillance issues… never thought they'd have to send a report before they finish the year…" Naruto murmured as Jaina looked.

"N-1409? Naruto, where is that outpost?" Jaina asked as Naruto took the letter from the messenger, motioning him to stay even as he opened the letter.

"Northrend. N-1409 is in Northrend," Naruto replied as he read through the letter carefully, "What the… why is Arthas mobilizing so quickly? And where is Fenix then if this report is right?"

"What? Arthas is mobilizing to Northrend?" Jaina asked as Naruto nodded.

"It says here that the undead army is slowly detaching itself away… strange…" Naruto said quietly as he scanned through the letter, "Wait… the Eye of Sargeras… Sylvanas-chan, where did Darkterror target the Eye first?"

"Northrend, why?" Sylvanas replied, unsure as Naruto nodded a bit, then looked over the letter.

"Almost immediately after that, there was a sense of disturbance in the energies around the area, and reputedly several cracks in the ice… so Darkterror still managed to tear a rift in Northrend… but how would that… unless…" Naruto said quickly to himself, "So that would mean…"

"You lost me," Jaina and Sylvanas said flatly, at the same time. Mei said nothing as she, too, processed the information.

"Didn't you say something about the Lich King being held, literally, on a Frozen Throne?" Mei asked as Naruto nodded, then his eyes widened.

"No way… Darkterror's first attack wasn't meant to split apart Northrend… it was to destroy the Frozen Throne, but before the spell was completed I interrupted it with Amateratsu, so the Frozen Throne has been losing power all this time," Naruto said quickly, "Mobilize all our forces, now! We might be able to destroy the Scourge in one fell blow!"

"What this about destroying the Scourge?" Daelin asked as he moved in with them, before Naruto showed him the letter.

"Remember those Ghosts? Well I had a team stationed at Northrend just in case. They sent a message that, coupled with the knowledge of what the hell I did at Dalaran, implies that the Lich King is losing power. Perfect timing…" Naruto replied, "But who to send…"

"Let me go, I want to kill that man for breaking my daughter's heatrt," Daelin said as he gritted his teeth, "And killing King Terenas, and Capital City, and-"

"That's also the reason why you can't go. If even just talking about it can get on your nerves, imagine what will happen if you actually met him on the battlefield," Naruto retorted, "You'd just go right after him and instead of going to fix the root of the problem."

"And I assume you will?" Daelin asked as Naruto sighed.

"If needed be I'll use my ultimate technique," Naruto replied as Mei looked at him strangely.

"You don't mean…" Mei asked as she pointed to Naruto's abdomen.

"Not exactly," Naruto replied, "But it's the same seal, not the Kyubi."

"You're kidding," Mei replied dryly, "You're going to use… wait, I forbid you! Where did you even learnt it anyways?"

"All future Hokage candidates are required to learn this technique," Naruto replied, "So that in case of emergencies they can be used. Even Tsunade baa-chan knew it, but I don't think she used it."

"What are you talking about now? I'm really out of the loop," Daelin remarked.

"Jaina-chan, how much did you tell him?" Naruto asked.

"Everything," Jaina replied as Naruto nodded.

"Then you know I'm not from here, and neither is Mei-chan. You probably also know about the Kyubi and it's prison, and who exactly powers the prison."

"The God of Death, the Shinigami," Daelin replied, "I fail to see the point of this."

"There's only one way to summon the Shinigami, and it's through the technique I was talking about – Shiki Fuin, the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to be translated literally. At the cost of my soul I can bargain to have the Shinigami kill someone, a sure-fire way to destroy that person by taking away their soul."

"Define cost," Daelin replied.

"My soul gets sealed, to fight the enemy for all eternity," Naruto replied, "Only thing is, I need to be fast enough to be in contact with the enemy first before I can initiate the process."

"And you aren't going to do so," Mei replied, "No one knows what will happen if you seal two things away into your body. If it breaks the Kyubi's freed. That's bad. I don't get kids, Jaina doesn't get kids, Lina doesn't get kids, and Sylvanas doesn't get kids. That's even worse."

"Right…" Naruto muttered as he slowly stepped away from Mei, "In any case… I'll lead a legion to Northrend to hopefully end the threat, but there's a problem."

"Arthas' head start," Jaina said as Naruto nodded.

"That's one part of the problem. The other's Sasuke. He's powerful, enough that he could stall us for a good period of time… enough for Arthas to finish whatever it is he will be doing to the Frozen Throne," Naruto replied, "At such proximity is like my activating Sage Mode within the range of the Well of Eternity – the power becomes nearly unlimited. Even if a Paladin can suppress the powers of the undead, at such power the darkness will simply, for a lack of a better word, be replenished, almost immediately," Naruto said, "No matter how much power you put in, the initial surge as the power reboots will be enormous, and that's the thing we need to avoid, or else we might as well as retreat to cut our losses and prepare for the next assault."

"I'll stall Sasuke while you go take on Arthas then," Mei volunteered but Naruto shook his head.

"Not wise," Naruto replied, "Sasuke's gained fully Madara's powers… and he's crazier than Madara. I'm not going to risk sending you out to take him on, much less alone. You need to stay with the main group in order to attack Arthas directly, especially since you're more strategic minded than I am. I will stay behind with my Ghosts to take on Sasuke and any army he has. With any luck I can unleash a powerful enough Shinra Tensei to kill him if I must."

"You insist on doing such things don't you?" Mei asked in exasperation as Naruto shrugged.

"I've said before, and I'll say it now. He's _my_ target," Naruto replied, "Now get the army ready. I want the first and second division to be ready to attack in two weeks."

"Two weeks? Is that enough time for them to get ready?" Jaina asked with a frown as Daelin thought back.

"Take the Kul Tiras. They should be able to be readied faster than your troops. I'll send yours over the instant they're ready. Time is of the essence. I always have three battalions ready for cases like these. Take them," Daelin said as Naruto nodded.

"Then I'll leave within the week," Naruto replied. Daelin nodded as Jaina looked a little sad.

"Let me come with you as well," Jaina suddenly said as Naruto turned, slightly shocked.

"Why?"

"Because… it's my duty now as the leader of the Alliance remnants… I must take him down myself."

"And your people? What about your people if you fall? A leader looks at both sides to everything, the needs and the wants. People want Arthas dead; they need you to lead them back from the darkness that's gripping this land. Tell me, what's more important?"

"I hate it when you're right like this…"

"I'm here to help you, Jaina-chan. You know very well what will happen."

"And I can't be selfish at times like this?"

"And what would happen then? Say you _did_ go and, hypothetically, killed Arthas. Then, in the worst case scenario, something hits Theramore, be it the Burning Legion or the Horde in the very worst case scenario, then what? They will be without a leader. Without a leader, Theramore will perish, and the Alliance would die out. Even with the Night Elves as our allies now there would still be a problem with rebuilding. We would descend back into savages instead of ascending. Trust me Jaina-chan, I've seen the worst in our race, I should know."

"If I say I hate you, would you believe me?"

"Right now? Very possible. Forever? Hopefully not," Naruto grinned as he swept Jaina-chan into a hug, holding her bridal style, "After all… you can't be _that_ mad… right?"

"Wrong," Jaina said flatly but she façade broke when, suddenly, Er'ryl appeared beside her, tickling her with his fangs, and she descended into giggles.

"Did we come at a bad time?" a voice spoke as Naruto turned, and saw Kael.

"Hi Kael," Naruto said as he grinned, "Glad to see you made it through in one piece."

"That frostsaber of yours is a very remarkable individual," Kael said as he smirked, "Could you tell me where I can befriend one?"

"If the Night Elves allow it, they would lead you there," Naruto said cryptically, before switching back to a more cheerful tone, "I only found Er'ryl by accident when I was fighting, and lo and behold, here he is, one of the most powerful individuals on the island."

"I see…" Kael contemplated carefully, "And what of Athaniar?"

At the mention of the name, Naruto's eyes darkened.

"The next time I see him, Kael… I will kill him," Naruto said darkly, "He's lost… and so are the band of Blood Elves you sent into Outland with him. They have found Darkterror like you had hoped, and had been corrupted by the demonic energies that he possessed."

"Damnit," Kael cursed, "I was hoping it wouldn't be too late… I can see what you mean when you said the energy residue from this lake can be felt from faraway… Then what now? I volunteer my troops to take Athaniar down."

"Not now," Naruto replied, "Though you may get a chance depending on the situation."

"Define situation," Kael replied.

"Darkterror is certain to engage Northrend to destroy the Icecrown Citadel, but Arthas is heading there too. If Athaniar follows, then you may have a chance but it would depend. In any case, you need to get your people to settle down first, before holding a long term plan to regain Quel'Thalas."

"I see your point… that does not mean I have to like it," Kael concluded, downcast. A division amongst his people right now was the worst possible scenario during a genocide, yet it just had to happen like this – and with more than 80% of the Blood Elves now serving the Burning Legion, his options were very limited.

"I… have a warrior mage that may help you in this endeavor then… he is skilled, though nowhere near the level of Fenix, but he was also considered one of our Champions," Kael said as he introduced someone who wore the Spell Breaker armor, "Meet Nortrom Sunstreaker, our most powerful Spell Breaker."

"It is an honor to meet the one who could give our race our salvation from our hunger," Nortrom said as he bowed.

"Likewise," Naruto replied as he scrutinized the Blood Elf in front of him.

"He's the starter of the Blood Elf Spell Breaker program, late in the Second War, though it was developed in secret. Knowing the power of the Warlocks, he decided to take action, and through channeling his blade, he was able to mimic, to a certain extent, the feedback ability of Fenix's arrows. In addition, he has an enchantment that will silence any enemies in the area the instant they finish casting a spell, and can even cause a localized Silencing barrier, preventing _anyone_ save him from casting spells."

"Interesting skills…" Naruto murmured as Nortrom nodded.

"I am at your service, my lord," Nortrom replied.

"Can you silence chakra usage then?" Naruto suddenly asked as Kael tilted his head in curiosity.

"Chakra?"

"I told you I use a different energy, no?"

"Nortrom's silence revolves around the casting and maneuvering of the energies bound to ourselves, so, in theory, if chakra is based inside, then yes," Kael replied, "You are talking about this Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "But I also have another suspicion. One which could prove to be fruitful for us if we managed to take advantage of it."

"A suspicion?"

"I think Fenix has escaped the Lich King's hold."

That simple message took all the Blood and High Elves' attentions.

"How?" Sylvanas was the first to ask.

"Some of the Ghosts are High Elves as well. If they saw Fenix they would instantly recognize him. They didn't see or sense him anywhere, so it's safe to assume that he managed to escape the captivity."

"Then this makes the mission even greater in priority," Kael pointed out, "I _must _go."

"Do I need to repeat my speech to Jaina-chan to you too?" Naruto asked, but Kael pointed at a group of older Blood Elves behind him.

"Those were my father's old Councilors during his reign, and as I had barely taken charge, they are mostly in charge of the politics right now, until I have become accustomed and accepted by my people. They are the ones in actual charge right now," Kael pointed out, "Should anything happen, they are free to elect a Blood Elf to become the new King. My father trusted them that much, Naruto, that means I can also trust them to that extent."

"Wow, the first time Naruto lost a contest of wits," Jaina commented.

"Contest of wits? He never won those," Mei replied, "Well… sometimes, but we ignore those rare moments."

"Very well then," Naruto replied, "Here are the forces we will lead then.

I shall lead the first forces to Northrend, the Kul Tiras forces that Admiral Proudmoore has lent me for this campaign. Then, once all preparations are set, Divisions one and two will move out, given orders from High Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. The commanders in charge are Mei Terumi and myself."

Daelin nodded. Naruto continued.

"Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider and Nortrom will lead a small Blood Elf division to Northrend as well, but through a different landing site. I will give you the coordinates later. Once you're there, lead your troops through the valley and hopefully we can execute a pincer maneuver that will have us surrounding the Citadel and engage. What I'm more worried is time. If we don't make it within a time limit, there's no telling what Arthas can do to the Frozen Throne, maybe even repair it. In that case we would need someone with a powerful connection to the Light to destroy the enemy while we retreat."

"Why?"

"Because the instant the Throne is repaired, there would be a surge of power. That power would be so great and concentrated that even a holy spell would simply dampen the effects, not completely obliterate the darkness. For a few days up to a month that would persist, and none of the Light Spells would be of use during that time except maybe for the most powerful."

"Then it is decided. As soon as the two primary groups are ready, we will engage!"

**Chapter End!**

_**Preview: The Frozen Wastelands**_

"_What is that thing? A spider?" Naruto asked._

"_Get away!" someone yelled as suddenly several spikes erupted from the ground, Naruto only escaping by jumping up onto a narrow ledge and sticking with chakra._

"_What the hell?" Naruto asked himself before an arrow, its tip coated in a strange, green energy, pierced right through the weak joint in the Nerubian's carapace, right in the neck. The Nerubian groaned, before the body heaved itself down, crashing into the ice with a loud screech, tearing through the ice._

"_Nani…?" Naruto asked as he looked up. There were two figures standing there, as well as two, darker shadows circling around in the sky. Revealing his Rinnegan, Naruto couldn't help but look on in slight shock at who fired that arrow._

**I really can't be bothered to comment on the state of my chapters right now, so here you go, no flames please. And pray for Japan. And review, in reverse order of importance.**_  
_


	38. The Frozen Wasteland

**Kudos to Kinglugia who figured out who the new Dark Lady is; You're right, but Fenix… not so much. You'll see in this chapter.**

**Hakkyou no Yami – it's not the pressure that killed the Naga, rather the **_**energy**_** within the wave – that mass of water at the velocity to reach the other side of the world… that's more than enough to kill any Naga regardless of their ability to survive underwater. It doesn't matter if they can survive the pressure, its not the pressure that killed them but rather the force of the water blasting into them instantly that, for a lack of a better word, obliterated them. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**And of further notice, I will be, once again, stopping the updates soon, as too many things in school are piling up. I **_**will **_** update and finish this story, of course, but do not expect the story to go back into full speed until at the very least June. What with IOP, World Literature, Physics, Art, Math, and Chinese, I'm absolutely stuffed with work, and that's not counting my extra curricular activities. For Pete's Sake, I'm not even 17 yet – turning 17 in a few weeks though . And my co-author's also busy (also my beta).**

**Heck, 99% chance that I'll end up rewriting this chapter because the quality is so bad... but I think the next chapter should be better... I hope?  
**

**Chapter 38: The Frozen Wasteland**

White. White in every direction, stretching out for miles upon miles. That was all Naruto could see the instant he landed, with his troops, on the shore. Kael had take another, longer route, to attack the Scourge indirectly through a nearly invisible mountain pass. The Blood Elves' ability to navigate through treacherous terrain made them much better at that endeavor, and would play a key role in the race against time. If Naruto was to fail to push his way forward, then Kael would have the singular job to attempt to take down the legions of the Scourge that was bound to guard the gates to the Throne, and then destroy it while Naruto attempts to attack.

Hopefully, that wasn't the case, as Naruto looked around. The Kul Tiras took the best of the best out of every legion the Alliance had ever produced, and the results were evident. They were introduced to the newer, more compact blades, and within the week that passed by to the group to approach Northrend had nearly mastered the new swords to the same extent as those within the normal army save the Recons and Ghosts, but those were a different matter entirely. Naruto watched as a Ghost dropped down.

"Team Eight, reporting for duty," the Ghost said as Naruto nodded.

"Report, is there anything new?"

"Milord, we have a small unit following Arthas right now. They reported back a few hours ago recalling Arthas' rage for losing not only Traxex Skywalker, who we could assume was in the Eastern Kingdoms, and Fenix Skywalker, who had gone rogue mere minutes before their landing, wreaking havoc on the Scourge and disabling nearly a quarter of the total Scourge force as well as incapacitating Kel'Thuzad, the Lich. There are no reports of his sighting, however."

"And of Darkterror and Athaniar?"

"Milord?"

"They are coming… have you seen them?"

"No. I was under the assumption that Athaniar was with Prince Kael during this expedition?"

"No," Naruto turned, "The Blood Elves in dark red and silver are our allies. The ones with the brighter red are now our enemies. Athaniar has betrayed Kael's orders and have gone rogue with most of the Blood Elf army. Be wary of their assaults and be on a lookout."

"Yes, milord," the Ghost said, "There… is one more thing we wish to inform you."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We have reports from the other outpost that a Paladin may be in the vicinity," the Ghost said, catching Naruto's attention, "It would appear, from their report, that he is an exceptionally well-trained Paladin, able to reduce hundreds of undead to ashes with a single wave of power. In addition, he was seen sometimes with a Phoenix and a Red Drake, though we suspect the Phoenix may not actually be a Phoenix."

"Explain," Naruto ordered.

"Though the Phoenix exhibited signs of using the flames of the Phoenix, it does not show any other signs such as the flaming covers, only the attacks resemble. However, the attacks are far more powerful than normal for a Phoenix in taking down the Scourge, and in addition the Phoenix was capable of using Light techniques, which is rare according to your reports."

"It is," Naruto murmured, "Good job, continue to keep an update regularly."

The Ghost disappeared after standing up and bowing slightly as Naruto returned back to the main base, where Mei was waiting.

"So, what's the news?" Mei asked.

"A Paladin has been rumored to be around here," Naruto said, "I'll be looking for him with a detachment. Stay here and guard the base for now, if I don't return in eight hours proceed with the attack. You're one of the few in charge of the big Alliance, so you'd make for a better commander right now."

"Fine," Mei pouted before Naruto kissed her, "You really like it when you do that don't you?"

"Whatever gave you the idea Mei-hime?" Naruto asked with a smirk before disappearing in a flurry of snow, as the wind that shielded him slurred up the falling snow.

"Impressive shunshin," Mei said as she looked at the flying snow, before she disappeared in a veil of water as well, freezing the ground on contact.

Unknown to the two, there were people watching them. To be more precise, three people were watching the two.

"Is that them?" one spoke to the other.

"Yes, that is Naruto," the other spoke, a bow held loosely on his left hand. The two suddenly disappeared in a dim flash of light even as the usage of the energy attracted the third's attention, as red eyes scanned the area.

"**Fenix…** **you will not hide forever from my eyes…**" the dark figure said before frost enveloped him, and abyssal-like flames tore into him, and as it cleared out the figure was gone.

Naruto suddenly looked in said direction, his eyes automatically activating even as Mei also appeared, chakra already flaring.

"Sasuke," Naruto said simply as he stared forward. Indeed, standing in front of him, was Sasuke.

"Hn. To think you would figure it out so soon. Is it really you, or is it the Mizukage?" Sasuke asked as his eyes glowed a fierce red, energy beginning to seep out, "No matter. Today you will die by my hands."

Without warning Sasuke disappeared, and a blade headed straight for Mei, its frost-blue tip gleaming in the light even as smoke erupted, and Mei blocked the weapon with something neither of them expected.

"Kubikiri Houcho…" Naruto whispered, "Mei-chan…?"

"So Suigetsu lost it to you," Sasuke replied simply, "He was too weak to handle it in any case."

The instant he finished a cold grip began to encompass the entire battleground, though Naruto recovered faster with a flare of his chakra which disrupted Sasuke's, and rushed forward, his own blade unsheathed from its holster within the wrist seals, and clashed with Sasuke's blade, arcing lightning between them, before both jumped back.

Without warning both of them launched their spells, as a hammer of light and a blast of dark green energy impacted against each other, dispelling both. Twisting around, Naruto aimed a fireball at Sasuke, who responded in kind with a shot of lightning that nearly pierced through Naruto, missing by only a hair's breadth. The blast was blocked by Mei, who swiped some blood on the blade to heal the damage it sustained. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know that could happen," Naruto commented.

"It's something inherent to the metal from which Kubikiri Houcho was made from, some strange thing that the swordmakers capitalized on when creating it. It's rarer than the metal which created Samehada, and that's saying something," Mei replied, "Though, the metal's getting brittle. I need to fix it soon."

"I'll take care of the repairs later if you let me check the blade out more, I want to know about now that you told me what actually made it special… I thought it was just an oversized butcher blade that time," Naruto said as he blocked a thrust from Sasuke, before returning the favor and launching a stream of wind blades, but Sasuke countered with a massive blast of fire that soared at Naruto, who cursed and jumped away. Mei was about to charge in when she sensed something amiss, and hurriedly leapt only to dodge a series of spikes that suddenly erupted from the ground. A spider-like… thing suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere, where she was standing just seconds earlier, now spitting acid-like globules at Mei. Mei countered with a cloud of steam that boiled the globules away before proceeding to near the spider.

"Anube'seran, fall back, that cloud of vapor is acidic," Sasuke warned as the named spider thing nimbly avoided the cloud, "Meet our new allies, Naruto. Nerubians."

"Spiders, huh?" Naruto said as he punted the ground, sending a shockwave that redirected another wave of spikes, "Or Scarabs?"

"Neither," Sasuke replied, "Though I doubt you will know the difference anyhow."

"Try me," Naruto smirked as he charged up a Rasengan and smashed it against a surprised Sasuke's Chidori. The two techniques struggled for dominance, before they simultaneously exploded, enveloping the two in a bright light, before fading only to show Naruto crouched even as Sasuke brought his sword down. Blood spilled across the air.

"Urg…" Naruto groaned as he rolled, sliding the blade out from his shoulders even at the same time sending blasts of violet fire at the wound to heal it, "Got too careless…"

Without warning he was hit by a blast of green energy, though rather than leaving him with a sense of lost energy, it burnt its way through him, coursing through his veins as if it was fire. Naruto managed to look up only to see two miniature versions of the bigger Nerubian bearing down on him. Without hesitation he swept his hand across, slicing them into pieces.

"You see, they have unique abilities which can… neutralize your chakra capacity," Sasuke gloated, "You cannot fight without chakra, Naruto. Even though you have a lot."

The Naruto suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You talk too much Sasuke. **Imari!**" Naruto roared as he sent a blast of demonic energy at them, only for Sasuke to jump out of the way while the Nerubian simply disappeared in a wave of wind once more. Naruto growled as he backflipped, unsheathing his blade only for it to meet the blade of another, as it sent sparks flying out.

"You're an annoying pest. I will enjoy your defeat the more you prolong it… Naruto," Sasuke growled as dark marks spread across his features, even as Naruto activated Sage Mode.

"It's not going to be that easy taking me down Sasuke. You're probably the only one that knows that best," Naruto said as he flipped through seals.

"**Futon: Diatoppa!**" Naruto roared as he sent a fierce blast of wind at Sasuke, tearing up the snow and, accidentally, making the Nerubian Assassin visible, only for Naruto to send a couple kunai at it, trailing explosive tags behind. The Nerubian Assassin dodged to the left clumsily, only for the explosive tags to detonate, blasting out a cloud of snow and fire that charred the thick carapace of the Assassin. The time it took for the Assassin to regain it's focus, however, was all Naruto needed as he stabbed a wind-enhanced kunai onto it's shell, the Assassin roaring in pain and anguish before burrowing underneath, forcing Naruto to jump as spikes erupted, and it disappeared.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was not stationary. As soon as Naruto took care of the Assassin he was forced to dodge a series of electrical impulses that were sent out from Sasuke's body.

"Kuso," Naruto groaned before he, too, unleashed several blasts of electricity, neutralizing them burst for burst, as they disintegrated in a show of sparks and fire that rained upon the snow, sizzling on touch.

There was a pregnant pause as they looked at each other, before a dark, ominous feeling was felt by both forces. Sasuke suddenly leapt, and though Naruto tried to intercept him, Sasuke turned back and launched, literally, hundred of fireballs at Naruto, forcing him to execute a series of complex maneuvers.

"That feeling… could it be?" Naruto wondered as he looked at the rapidly retreating figure, before a all-too familiar signature made its way to Naruto's senses.

_Darkterror… you stole my kill…_ Naruto thought, though he wasn't sure if he should breath a sigh of relief at the rest or be even more wary. It was at that time that chaos ensued in the base.

"What the…?" a soldier yelled before he was torn apart by an invisible force. A wall of spikes rose up, tearing through the formation once more even as Naruto growled and rushed forward.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Naruto yelled as the pulse deactivated Wind Walk, and the Nerubian Assassin appeared.

"What is that thing? A spider? Or a Scarab?" a soldier asked.

"Get away!" someone yelled as suddenly several spikes erupted from the ground once more, Naruto only escaping by jumping up onto a narrow ledge and sticking with chakra.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked himself before an arrow, its tip coated in a strange, green energy, pierced right through the weak joint in the Nerubian's carapace, right in the neck. The Nerubian groaned, before the body heaved itself down, crashing into the ice with a loud screech, tearing through the ice.

"Nani…?" Naruto asked as he looked up. There were two figures standing there, as well as two, darker shadows circling around in the sky. Revealing his Rinnegan, Naruto couldn't help but look on in slight shock at who fired that arrow.

"Fenix…" Naruto breathed out, "So you did escape."

"Yes, I did. Thanks to what you said, I was able to struggle successfully from the Lich King's grip before his powers weakened," Fenix said, "There was another person here as well, though he left to take on the undead camp ahead."

"Let me guess… Horus Lightwing," Mei said as Fenix turned.

"That is correct," Fenix replied, "He and his companions have wreaked considerable havoc on Northrend, though his true powers are just beginning to arise from what I've noticed. His growth right now is astounding, but that also means he needs to constantly refine it, hence the constant battling."

"They were easy to kill," a hoarse voice replied as they turned. There, standing in front, was Horus.

"So… Lordaeron's War Angel, huh?" Naruto said, "Jaina spoke about you sometimes."

"Jaina's a fool," Horus growled, "Going after Arthas like that in the beginning. Had she bothered to take action instead of moving away this probably won't happened, and Uther won't be dead."

"You're still on that? That's a whole year ago," Naruto replied, "Let go of…"

"Don't lecture me on vengeance," Horus shot back, "I know enough of it from Uther. Paladin or not, we're cold, calculating beings. We have emotions as well, and anger, vengeance is but one of the few."

"Well said," Naruto said, "Now… what is the situation?"

"Define your rank first," Horus replied.

"Naruto Namikaze, High Commander of the army sent to take down Arthas before he reaches the Frozen Throne," Naruto said.

"Mei Terumi, Commander and overall tactician of the army," Mei replied, "And you two are…?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of us," Fenix said.

"Excuse us, you'll get the details later," Naruto said, "Provided a few conditions."

"Like what?"

"If you come back and rejoin the Alliance remnants," Naruto replied.

"No thanks," Horus was the first to reply, "I've had enough of proving my allegiance. I'm allied only to the light."

"And we have Paladins that need to be trained," Naruto shot back, "What's more, with the threat of the Horde gone we also have demons to worry about. We need people with your expertise there in Theramore."

"I will join regardless, but…" Fenix said with a hint of worry, "What of the Elves that are seen?"

"Athaniar is leading a group of rogue Blood Elves," Naruto replied, "However, he is leading 90% of the surviving population. Prince Kael is also here, though on the western shoreline. Speaking of something though… why are you still an Elf? I would've thought he made you an undead."

"Being an undead would sever my connection to the world from which my abilities are based on; Arthas, for a lack of a better word, _recruited_ me because of my unique abilities. If he were to turn me into an undead, then he would lose the advantage. Thus, using his near non-existent Paladin powers he still had control over, he resurrected me but also placed a binding spell on me," Fenix replied.

"But because you are technically alive, the bind is much weaker than it should be, allowing you to fight over it even as _we_ fought in the ruins of Dalaran," Naruto deduced as Fenix nodded.

"Exactly," Fenix replied, "It was a good thing we fought, or I would not have been able to find a reason to break out of the control. But, Commander."

"Yes?"

"I request a temporary leave once we end the siege here."

"For what purpose?"

"Arthas took down Traxex as well… I wish to search for her," Fenix replied, "I need to know."

"…" Naruto said nothing as he sighed and looked away, "I don't think you would want to know."

"Perhaps I don't, but I must," Fenix said.

"Then search for Kael, he should be the one to give you permission," Naruto replied, "Say hi to Sylvanas for me."

"Polygamy?"

"That was fast. I can see why you're selected as the Champion of Quel'Thalas," Naruto complimented as Fenix bowed, "But now that I think about it…"

"You were wondering why Fenix said once the siege is over, rather than once we destroy the Frozen Throne, yes?" Horus asked as Naruto nodded, "The numbers for the undead far exceed what we know… they would simply overwhelm us with numbers alone even with your clones. We can siege them and attempt to destroy them, but the most likely outcome is that we will fail. Despite my growing powers, I can barely control it as it is because it is growing too fast, and the training I went through with Uther is starting to fail to condition the powers. Until I can get it under control I will fair inefficiently against the Scourge."

"I see…" Naruto said, "Still, given our forces, what are you estimations?"

"With Darkterror also taking Arthas on?" Fenix asked, "Around 20%."

"Wow," Naruto replied, "So pretty much all we're going to do is make a dent in an army so freaking massive that the dent is pretty much a scratch?"

Fenix nodded.

"Fun," Naruto said with a raised eyebrow, "Do we happen to have big monstrous demons that can punch a way through the line?"

"…What?" Horus asked, confused. Naruto shook his head.

"Never mind," Naruto replied, "let's get going, even if there's a slim chance I'm still willing to take it. Not for revenge, but for justice – justice to those that have lost their lives."

"I am at your call," Fenix said.

"For now, I shall hear your commands," Horus added, "Selena, Lexia, come down."

Two cries echoed around the valley in which Naruto was situated as suddenly, a phoenix and a red drake moved in. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that only Kael knew how to summon the phoenix aside from me," Naruto commented.

"And you're right. I'm not s Phoenix, rather I'm someone whose flight form takes the form of a Phoenix. Take note in mind that I'm not a druid, mind you," the phoenix suddenly replied as it glowed with a bright light, which warped into a woman of around 5 ½ feet (**around 160cm**). The only thing that was out of place was a pair of white, feathery wings, as Naruto stared a bit.

"Horus… you managed to… befriend an angel?" Naruto asked, or rather deadpanned, at said Paladin, who shrugged.

"Found her injured by the side of a cliff while I was climbing down to retrieve my weapon," Horus said, holding up the spear for emphasis, "And after that we decided to stick together, at least until she recovers completely. Make no mistakes, I will not turn her over to the Knight of the Silver Hand even if her powers are massive."

"Horus… the Silver Hand's gone. Without Uther or anyone leading it, the organization descended into madness. Most of the Paladins there were turned to Death Knights, and those who aren't are nearly all joined the Scarlet Monastery… didn't I tell you that?" Fenix asked as Horus turned with a raised brow.

"I thought they had more patience than that? A thirst for revenge perhaps?" Horus asked as Naruto shrugged.

"It matters not. We need to move in," Naruto said, "Ghosts, get ready to head out. As soon as we enter within a mile of the undead location, initiate blitzkrieg attack, wipe out as many as you can before you retreat. Place traps along the way for half a mile before you proceed to retreat at full speed and engage in guerilla warfare. Do not waste your poisons, instead concentrate on napalm attacks, make it as wide spread as possible."

There was no reply, at least that was what most thought until a shadow seemingly moved imperceptibly, before stilling. Naruto looked the other way as he informed the soldiers.

"Gear up, we're moving."

There was no complaints as they packed up their belongings and moved out into the cold wilderness, eventually disappearing in a storm of snow that covered their vision.

* * *

**Blood Elf Camp, Twenty Miles away from Naruto's Base Camp**

"It seems Naruto is performing his job well," Kael commented to Nortrom and Sylvanas as they hurried through the canyon pass and into a small underground cave, "We've seen neither heads nor tails of any enemy, undead or otherwise. I thought Malygos lived here?"

"The remaining Blue Dragonflight are in such small numbers that they would no longer dare venture out anymore," Nortrom replied, "You ought to know that, Prince Kael."

"Yes, good point, my mistake," Kael said as he looked around, "Though… this place reeks of evil… almost like…"

"The feeling at Trisfal Glades," Sylvanas finished for him, "Be on guard, the Old God's remnants linger. Tell our troops to ready themselves, and make sure they do not succumb to the taint."

"Or we're getting close… I can feel our victory," Kael said as Sylvanas shook her head.

"Unlikely, Prince Kael. This is a separate source, though similar of power," Sylvanas reported, "I can acutely feel the power running through underground… the Scourge's powers differ from what I sense currently. This screams chaos to me; the Scourge screams death and decay."

"Hold. I sense a source of magic coming in close," Nortrom warned as everyone tensed, before Nortrom threw his glaive forward, impacting onto a tentacle that had burst from the ground, even as dozens erupted from all over the chamber.

"Ambush!" Kael yelled, "All Blood Elves, engage!"

Wasting no time at all, Sylvanas launched a hail of arrows right at the first few, piercing through them with deadly accuracy even as an entire storm raced overhead, catching up to destroy more of the tentacles. A Priest screamed as he was suddenly picked up by a tentacle that erupted right underneath him, and tossed him aside. A thud, followed by a crack ,signified his death even as the tentacle that killed it was destroyed by a quick throw of a Glaive from Nortrom. Closing his eyes in concentration, he detected multiple bursts of mana, gathering up at the tips and following down into a central location. A moment later, he realized what was about to happen, and hastily casted his spell.

A deathly silence followed the casting as the mana which had gathered began to flow away, leaving as the channeling was interrupted by the Global Silence. Nortrom panted a bit as he threw another glaive.

"Take them down before the… thing manages to get his spellcasting ability back! It's planning an earthquake pulse that will shatter the floor and kill us all. We need to find it or it'll just keep following us," Nortrom yelled as Kael conjured up a pillar of fire in the center, the shockwave taking out a clear path.

"Follow the path!" Kael yelled as they quickly moved forward just as the first resounding crash resonated throughout the room, the vibrations knocking the room loose, and stalactites began to fall. Rocks of all sizes began tumbling down even as several Sorceresses and mages produced a temporary barrier to allow the troops to escape, but the rocks were simply falling too fast. Thankfully, not many were buried, though any death would still be highly frowned on as there was simply not that many Blood Elves or High Elves left.

"Milord," a Priest moved forward and reported, "All casualties accounted for. Twenty are injured, three bad enough to be out of commission, but none fatal. Twenty-two deaths."

"I see…" Kael said, "What of the Spell Breakers?"

"All accounted for," Nortrom announced from the other side of the cave, "We have injuries but not as severe as they would be. The shields did their job well."

"At least that's a good thing," Kael sighed in relief, "And the other divisions."

"Two casualties and six wounded," Sylvanas replied, "Our mobility prevented us from suffering the worst of the rock fall. Three died as a result of that sudden ambush. The Sorceress division was heavily targeted because of their spells, making their casualties the worst – they suffered twelve deaths. No Priests were killed though some were injured. The rest of the deaths are swordsmen."

"So many lost…" Kael murmured, "Still, we have a task. We can mourn for the lost later; right now, we need to hurry to reach the Frozen Throne and destroy it before anything else happens."

"Milord, a suggestion?" Nortrom spoke up as Kael turned around, "Why not have a squad of fast moving troops take a beach head of sorts before we mount our attack? It would be more effective as we would have a forward base already set up for our troops to rest in, providing, figuratively, more time for us to ready a more successful attack."

"But which troops? Archers by themselves without reinforcements will be destroyed by the massive forces of the Scourge, as deadly as they are. Swordsmen, Priest, and Spell Breakers are too slow, and Sorceresses have lesser combat capability to increase their spell casting abilities. Unless your talking about a mixed force, it would be suicidal for any single unit to venture out alone," Kael said, but Sylvanas held up a hand.

"Allow me," Sylvanas said before motioning to her own squad of Archers, before motioning with another hand. A squad of Recons and Ghosts leapt down, sending the array of Blood Elves scrambling to ready their weapons against the sudden intrusion.

"Relax, they're Naruto's special operations units," Sylvanas waved off the hostility, "I will lead these troops forward first, then you people catch up."

"Wait!" Kael tried to say but was too late as they disappeared, "Naruto's going to kill me if he finds a scratch on Sylvanas…"

"I was under the impression he was courting Jaina?" Nortrom asked but Kael shook his head.

"Polygamy," Kael simply said as Nortrom nodded in acceptance.

"Unusual, but not uncommon for people of very high status," Kael said, "Although I'm surprised that so many… well, high-powered women would willingly share a single man."

"From what I have seen of him, even recently, is that he is very surprising, milord," Nortrom said, "I won't be surprised if he's the one to slay the betrayer."

"Call him Arthas, Nortrom. I know he's also slain your family, but that's in the past. We must look towards the future," Kael said as Nortrom nodded.

"Understood, milord. I am sorry for letting my emotions cloud my judgment," Nortrom said.

"Emotions do not cloud judgment, it is the absence and overuse of said emotions which cloud our vision. We will need its aid to decide our upcoming future," Kael said, "Without our intuition and emotion we would be lost within ourselves. Do not fret over such small matters."

"What are we to do now then? Many of our troops are exhausted," Nortrom asked as Kael looked around wearily. Nortrom was right – with the exception of the veterans, many of their troops were suffering from mild fatigue, but it was significant and could lower their combat potential if not fixed properly.

"Let's hope Sylvanas can hold on long enough then," Kael said grimly, "Or Naruto arrives early enough."

He did not expect how true his word were.

* * *

**Primary Strike Force**

"Beyond this canyon lies the majority of the forces," Fenix reported back, "Assuming we strike in a spear formation, we _should_ be able to break through much easier than if we were to simply engage them."

"And time is of the essence," Horus added, "I can sense Arthas' energies moving ever closer to the glacier, where there are… unknowns… laying siege there, waiting for him, I suppose. One feels like a hybrid demon… while the others have taints of the Fel energy within them… in fact, if I'm not mistaken, they are…"

"Blood Elves," Naruto finished, cursing, "They're faster than we are even though Darkterror's injuries are severe."

"Darkterror…" Horus said as he closed his eyes, "Is incomplete. Something is missing form his overall powers, though he is still held up by… something… fully demonic. I cannot describe fully what it is."

"A prosthetic…" Naruto said, "I'm guessing a demonic prosthetic… almost like the way I form my chakra cloak's tails…"

"Chakra cloak?" Horus asked as Naruto shook his head.

"If the time comes for that, stay away from me. Your power would clash with mine, and the results would be your own death," Naruto warned.

"Do not underestimate me. Arthas did, and he paid the same price," Horus warned, but Naruto shook his head as he stopped.

"If you want a demonstration…" Naruto said as suddenly, a cloak of power enveloped him, "You will know why I'm telling you to stay away. Leave this group to me. Launch the attack. For now, you will listen to Mei Terumi, who will be the acting commander until I return from dealing with this."

Without another word, he disappeared in a burst of speed, leaving Fenix and Horus simply standing there.

"If I had to hazard a guess, that's almost as fast as a blink," Fenix said as he looked, "Only this is raw speed."

"The cloak is demonic… how did he get such a power? It's not like anything I've seen before," Horus said as he felt the air.

"It matters not," Fenix said, "Return to the army and tell Mei that I'll be up here, and will join her after she's punched through the line."

"You don't command me, Fenix. Don't forget that," Horus said as the Phoenix landed nearby. The Red Drake was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry. I'm not. Considering you're going back anyways, it would be more efficient to simply deliver a message for me, while I provide support from up here," Fenix said.

"The usual?"

"I'll meet up with you when I'm done."

There was silence for a while as Horus turned to leave, but stopped mid-step.

"Same wager?"

"As you wish. Personal abilities only – no companion aid."

"You're just jealous I got such awesome companions."

"No. It is the fact that I got a Frost Wyrm right now that's making it unfair," there was a slightly amused undertone beneath Fenix's last sentence, before Horus turned to leave.

"Right. I got an angel as a girlfriend that can incinerate the undead faster than I can even greet her, if you didn't forget," Horus turned back and smirked, before disappearing in a flash of light as Fenix shook his head.

"Showoff," Fenix muttered before he got to work. His left forearm's armor suddenly began shifting, a green glow encompassing the arm, which spread out into a mist. From there, a seemingly solid shaft of green light extended, before shattering, to reveal an intricately designed bow underneath, as Fenix crouched, and pulled the bow string back, even as an arrow materialized out of nowhere, its tip glowing an eerie green.

The hunt is on.

Meanwhile, Naruto flashed right into the center of the enemy camp, crouched, unnoticed until he let out a primal roar, the powerful sonic wave blasting and tearing through the files of enemy, even as a flight of frost wyrms descended upon him immediately, launching their icy breath attacks at him. Grinning with malice, he retaliated back with a jet of fire, hotter than anything the wyrms had ever seen, and simply ripped through the waves of breath attacks, before colliding with the dragon-like creatures. Ten disintegrated almost immediately, and the remaining ten plummeted to the earth, the flaming bodies smashing into the ground with the force of a small meteor, kicking up clouds of snow in all directions, obscuring vision. And that was when the army struck.

Dozens of troops poured into the gash made by Naruto just a few seconds ago, rapidly filling up the slots vacated by the dead undead army and savagely tearing through each and every ghoul, necromancer, and abomination with deadly precision. Naruto leapt back and launched a multitude of fireballs, looking out for any danger even as the grounds beneath him began to burn. Farther away, another death knight approached, his runeblade glowing as he waved it down, sending a wave of frost heading towards the soldiers. One of his Ghosts managed to erect a barrier of stone in time to block it, though the death knight charged through the bitter stone wall soon after, letting loose a loud battle cry as his hand descended, cutting through the first of the troops. Naruto began moving forward, intent on engaging, but yet another line of spikes erupted, forcing him off course. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"This is really, really annoying," Naruto muttered as he stomped on the ground, a pulse of power travelling from his location. Within seconds he had located the erratically moving Nerubian, and sent a spike of his own erupting at a predicted destination. It was spot on as the Nerubian was shot into the air, the wind walk dissipating even as an arrow tore through the soft underside, and Horus appeared, swinging his spear and sending a wave of light across the troops, instantly healing them, before launching the spear into an Abomination, easily shattering the poor structure that made up the walking, grunting corpse. The spear of light lanced through another file of Ghouls, shredding them before Naruto flashed through seals again, bulging his mouth only to spray a fine mist of dark looking liquid.

"Please tell me that's not what it looks like," Horus said as he teleported back, as the mist slowly descended onto the enemy army. Naruto smirked.

"Horus, if there are two things you want to know about me, it's that one, I am very unpredictable.

Second, I was the demolition specialist in my old army. I can blow anything and everything up," Naruto said as he snapped his fingers. Instantly, a tiny explosive note, mounted inconspicuously on the ground beside some corpses, blew into sparks, igniting the rotting flesh that was in the center of the black mist.

The mist detonated in a loud bang, spreading a cloud of black smoke out from its epicenter as Naruto pushed it away with a wave of his hand, leaping in to finish off the stragglers that had survived such a large explosion – not that there were many to begin with. It wasn't very long after when Naruto was finished, and felt a tug on him. Turning to Mei, he shouted, "Hold the lines and try to advance! Sylvanas-chan has reached the Frozen Throne but she needs help. I sense hundreds of signatures surrounding her position, but only a few dozen of her own troops. I'm going to help her out."

Before she had a chance to respond, he disappeared in a flash of light even as a claw pierced where he had been barely an instant ago. Said claw was immediately pierced through by an arrow, glowing a bright pink. Detonating suddenly, the dreadlord had no time to pull the arrow out, and was roaring in agony before another arrow was shot through the open mouth, ending his life.

"Hmm, I thought dreadlords were loyal to the Burning Legion only. To think that the Lich King has one under his control. Impressive," Horus said as Fenix appeared.

"Dreadlords are cowards, Horus. I win," Fenix said as he gestured over the grounds, "Three hundred and twenty two killed."

"I hate you," Horus muttered as he reached inside one of the slips in his armor, "I really hate you."

"So, Ranger-General Windrunner has reached the frontlines?" Fenix asked as Mei nodded.

"Supposedly," Mei replied, "So now we need to hurry up. Naruto-kun asked us to either hold the line or advance if possible, so we'll be advancing as soon as the causalities are accounted for."

"What causalities?" Horus asked as he casted a wide area Redemption, "I don't see any."

"Showoff," Fenix muttered as they began to set out again. This time, their march was interrupted by the Phoenix.

"Careful. Something's blocking the way, and it's very heavy in the dark energies," the Phoenix warned, "I sense three energies ahead. One of them is the Death Knight with the red eyes."

"Uchiha Sasuke. He must be ahead, taking on Naruto-kun," Mei deducted as the Phoenix nodded.

"Then it is imperative that we advance as soon as possible to aid them and destroy the Icecrown Citadel," Fenix said resolutely, "There is no other choice."

"Agreed," Horus said as the army began marching again, this time with greater urgency.

Nearby, Darkterror grinned.

"Now, I will have my revenge… **Naruto Namikaze**…" Darkterror muttered as Athaniar stood by, watching.

**Whew! Done! Next chapter will not come out that quickly, but I assure you it will be filled with battles… hopefully better than this one, this one **_**sucked**_**, majorly. I simply did not have time to chain it together.**


	39. A Hell Frozen Over

**Author's Notes: Alright, here's the next part of the Frozen Throne Arc! And the final Arc… I never said the final chapter though. Let's go! As compensation for the crappy last chapter, I made this as fast as I possibly can… which is really cutting into my finals this year. Oh well, what's done is done.**

**Kinglugia: I think my PM isn't working or something, but in reply to your question he'll be coming in from the epilogue and through the sequel.**

**To everyone else: Yes, there SHOULD be a sequel, depends if I get the time to finish everything. It'll be on things from WoW and should be completely filled with custom content. In fact, the prologue is done. I'm just waiting for this one to finish before posting it on. **_**Anyways…**_

**Chapter 39: A Hell Frozen Over**

As soon as Naruto arrived at Sylvanas' location, he was forced to duck under a fiery bolt, even as dozens of them blew apart around him.

_Wow_, Naruto commented in his head, _Crowds… never like them_

Naruto immediately took in a deep breath of air, before exhaling beneath him. The snow blew apart in a violent storm, scattering the soft flakes across in a swirling pattern, dousing the fire even as they melted and turned to ice in an instant, the weather still too cold to support liquid water. Turning around, he was met with an arrow to the face, forcing him to duck once more. Said arrow continued on to pierce an Abomination, tearing through its fragile structure.

"Oops. Hi Naruto," Sylvanas said as she giggled, "Sorry, you appeared out of nowhere."

"Its either that or you still like to use me as target practice…" Naruto muttered.

"What can I say, you make a great target to try and hit," Sylvanas replied offhandedly even as she let loose a hail of arrows that pierced through the heads of several ghouls, "So, what brings you here?"

"You pinged the pendant, remember?" Naruto deadpanned as Sylvanas looked down. Indeed, the pendant was glowing.

"Hmm… I don't recall that," Sylvanas said in confusion. And true, she didn't intend for it. She had flared up a bit of her mana to launch the storm of Searing Arrows that had just incinerated a company of ghouls just seconds earlier, before the necromancers returned fire with bolts of flame. _Figures_, she thought, _they were former mages after all… as annoying as it is._

Her thoughts were interrupted as she was scooped up by Naruto, before her viewpoint suddenly blurred, and she had a brief sense of vertigo. Looking down, she saw the area she was in went up in a dark green energy blast… as well as everything within 200 meters of it.

"What's that?" Sylvanas asked curiously.

"I don't think either of us wants to know," Naruto said as he saw the dead began rising from the dark green mist, "And what is it with them and the mists?"

"What is it with you and everything going chaotic?" Sylvanas retorted back with a rhetorical question of her own as he shrugged, before leaping higher again, leaving her standing…

In the middle of a tall rock outcropping. She sighed as she sat down on the ledge.

"Why, of all the places to choose, did he pick this ledge? It's awfully high…" she mumbled. What most people never knew about her was that she had a fear of heights… and Naruto accidentally left her on an outcropping twenty feet into the air. Everything around her as at least ten feet lower.

Meanwhile, Naruto crouched in midair to avoid a blast of frost aimed for his leg, before channeling wind chakra into his right arm, shaped into a drill, that he pushed into a frost wyrm's head, piercing through and exiting behind the frost wyrm, before Naruto used the recently made carcass as a platform to leap onto another, repeating the performance until the next was too far away, and he was forced to descend, even as he flared through seals once more.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan!**" Naruto shouted as he sent a jet of flame roaring down, boiling away the water and the surrounding ghouls, additionally providing a cushion of air that somewhat supported him as he fell in a heap of burning bodies – bodies that were flung away almost instantaneously as Naruto stood up once more, the darkening flames illuminating his back making him seem like a devil reincarnated.

That view, additionally, had the effect of discouraging the necromancers from fighting him and attempting to get away. In fact, the image of Naruto, in addition to the carnage he had caused, would make him feared by the cult and given a flee-on-sight order except by the highest order. It did not help that he followed it up with the creation of an army of himself, before charging in recklessly, cutting everything up as he went along regardless of any possible injuries.

_Haven't done that in so long… it's good to be reckless once in a while…_ Naruto grinned as he hacked away at an Abomination, before flipping over the mass of corpses and stabbing his katana down at a ghoul's head, and then decapitating it and launching it like a ball – only a ball with an explosive tag already at the end. The head detonated in a group of ghouls, splattering the remains over the now reddened snow as the fragile units that comprised the majority of the Scourge army was torn apart by the explosive force.

_Did I forget something?_ Naruto wondered as the voice that was nagging him became louder, especially as there was not a storm of arrows going his way, _Right, Sylvanas-chan hates heights. With a passion too, something about a Drake when she was younger… better get her down in any case._

Quickly launching a flurry of knives at the enemy, tearing through their formation, Naruto inhaled deeply, before he launched a blazing fireball up into the sky, followed by a blast of air into the fireball, causing it to grow and blow up, sending streaks of fire raining down everywhere, exploding once more when each tendril of energy hit the ground.

Before he had a chance to do anything else, however, a sudden screaming caught his attention as he dodged instinctively. Where he was but a second ago was now occupied by a beam of electricity, connected to the arm of a very familiar shinobi-turned Death Knight.

"What have I told you about getting in the way here, Naruto?" Sasuke asked coldly as his eyes flared, and Naruto was forced to dodge a blast of black fire that erupted from said location. Quickly picking up Sylvanas, he leapt just in time to avoid another blast of the deadly fire, before quickly canceling them out with his Rinnegan.

"Sylvanas-chan, move quickly and take down Arthas before he reaches the Citadel," Naruto instructed to Sylvanas, "I'll hold off Sasuke."

"Are you sure?" Sylvanas asked, but Sasuke laughed.

"They won't be going anywhere," a dark voice said behind them as Sylvanas shot off an arrow that was deflected by a chilly aura, as the icy-blue blade of Frostmourne appeared, "I'm right here. You've held off more of my minions then I expected… and you've delayed my plans for too long… especially you, Sylvanas. I had wanted to conquer Quel'Thalas without much dispute, but you just _had _to train Fenix and Traxex… especially Fenix."

The two sides glared at each other as they tensed, waiting for the moment to strike. There was but a chilly howl through the area, before the two sides disappeared, as Sylvanas used Wind Walk. Arthas' eyes widened.

"Wind Walk? Shi-" Arthas managed to say before he was hit from behind by a precisely shot arrow that managed to dent the armor, "You bitch!"

"Not a bitch," Sylvanas smirked as she cocked another arrow, "Just annoying as heck for you, fun for me. After all, it's not every day that you get a target as juicy as you, Arthas. I've been waiting for a long time. You've been due for your crimes against the Quel'Dorei a long time ago, Arthas."

"If you manage to get me first," Arthas grinned sinisterly as he vanished just as fast, and Sylvanas was forced to dodge to the side, unleashing a hail of arrow at her former position, but a single swipe by Frostmourne blew the arrows away with a chilly wind as Arthas moved forward, intending on taking down Sylvanas and turning her just like he did Traxex – only this time he would be much more careful and thorough. He would make sure the mistake he allowed in Traxex that allowed her to be freed would not happen with Sylvanas this time – and better yet, he's getting a much more powerful ranger.

Meanwhile, Naruto clashed blades with Sasuke, wind against lightning, as the two energies collided, sending streams of power radiating away from the two, before they separated, respective eyes activated. Without a word, they disappeared again, meeting in the middle as Sasuke brought his blade down, only for Naruto to dodge and return with a swipe at his feet. Immediately responding by jumping, Sasuke glared down as Naruto glared right back into his eyes, obviously unafraid of being caught in Tsukuyomi.

"You know I won't be caught in your genjutsu anymore, Sasuke. Not since Itachi's appearance a year ago," Naruto said calmly as Sasuke nodded.

"He has chosen his side, and I have chosen mine. I will always love him for being my aniki… but you will die, regardless of his support," Sasuke said as he charged forward, a Chidori in his hand. Naruto charged as well with a Rasengan glowing in his right hand.

"This is where you die!" they shouted as the two techniques collided, for the third time since their numerous encounters. Their battlefield was engulfed by white light. All the groups stopped for a minute, watching the spectacle as the light brightened, and a fierce wind blew past, before the ball of light blew apart, revealing the two exchanging rapid strikes back and forth. Neither seemed to have taken any damage at all, even though the buffering winds blew at their armor. Naruto's jacket was partially damaged, and Sasuke's cape was also torn in some places, albeit not as much as Naruto's. Suddenly jumping backwards, Sasuke stabbed his sword onto the ground, the ice instantly cracking and spreading out on the surface even as Naruto flashed through seals himself.

"Come forth, Sapphiron!" Sasuke roared as his chakra levels skyrocketed, and Naruto slammed his hands on the ground.

"Er'ryl!" Naruto yelled in response as a roar resounded, and in a flash of light, Er'ryl was teleported into the battlefield from his previous location, even as the cracked ice disintegrated to allow a gigantic frost wyrm to emerge.

"Finish them off," Sasuke ordered coldly as he leapt on top of the Frost Wyrm even as Naruto and Er'ryl scattered.

"Take him down, lightning strikes to its wings," Naruto instructed even as he slowly controlled the air flow to redirect each individual attack the Frost Wyrm was sending. Blasts of lightning erupted from Er'ryl's mouth, careening towards the much larger opponent. However, despite being larger, it was no less maneuverable as it weaved around in an intricate pattern, dodging nearly all the bolts except for a few that grazed it. Turning back, Naruto launched himself into the air, Er'ryl following after quickly as Naruto formed seals.

"**Katon: Ten'in Bakuryu!**" Naruto shouted as the dark red sphere appeared once more, though this time he sent the meteors skywards, a barrage of fire that the Frost Wyrm was unable to avoid. Taking the distraction, Naruto managed to teleport himself beneath Er'ryl.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Naruto muttered as the force propelled Er'ryl to even greater heights, allowing him to land on Sapphiron. Er'ryl then proceeded to tear out a large chunk off Sapphiron's back, causing it to roar in anguish and try to shake the beast off, to no avail. Sasuke, seeing that, charged forward with a Chidori, only to be countered by a claw made of wind. The two stalemated, power versus affinity advantage, until Er'ryl's control slipped and the wind claw shattered into hundreds of pieces. The Chidori came down on Er'ryl, brushing dangerously close before Er'ryl suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Sasuke's Chidori plunged into Sapphiron's back. Pulling it back out, Sasuke shook his head.

"Damn summoning," he muttered as he flipped down, his eyes glowing an even more sinister red, staring right at Naruto, Er'ryl beside him.

**Sylvanas vs Arthas**

Even as the battle raged between the two former brothers, the human and the elf stared at each other after the first volley of exchange.

"I must admit… you elves have placed quite a fight… but if you had just peacefully surrendered…" Arthas said, "Perhaps I would've let you lived."

"As your slaves in eternal damnation, you mean," Sylvanas spat as she fired another arrow, this time Arthas grabbed by the hilt, before throwing it back at her. Sylvanas growled as she cocked another volley of arrows, launching them in rapid succession. This time, Arthas had to dodge.

"Eternal Damnation? Nothing of that extremity, I assure you. Just a life of eternal torment… especially how you have hindered me for so long in reaching my goal!" Arthas growled as he charged forward, thrusting his arm forward and blasting a skull of green energy at Sylvanas, who was forced to dodge and fire off another volley of arrows, though this time at a different direction. Arthas stopped.

"Have you lost your touch?" Arthas sneered, but stopped as Sylvanas smirked.

"Nope. Watch your back," Sylvanas warned, the smirk still on her face, as the arrows turned mid-flight and moved towards Arthas. There was no time to dodge.

At least, that was what both Sylvanas and Arthas thought. That was why Arthas suddenly summoned several minions from behind him, taking the hits, which promptly detonated.

"Exploding arrows?" Arthas asked, "I thought that was a specialty of Fenix, not you."

Sylvanas did not respond as she dodged the remaining minions, and surged forward a wave of wind that blasted the skeletal warriors into the walls, destroying the troops, though they quickly reformed.

"You bastard," Sylvanas growled as she took note of the armor – most of the armor was from those of the Rangers, more specifically the Archers. However, many were torn in places, notably the lack of armor near the chest region and the waist, "You…"

"We needed something to convince your people it was… best… not to interfere with my plans. Too bad it didn't work," Arthas said offhandedly as Sylvanas narrowed her eyes even more.

"So you raped them all?" Sylvanas shouted as Arthas cocked his head to the side.

"What makes you think _I_ was the one who did it?" Arthas said, "I may command them, and I may have ordered them, but that doesn't mean I actually participated in them."

"You didn't deny it either," Sylvanas pointed out as she cocked a largest volley she ever had into her bow, "Speak… traitor."

"So what if I did?" Arthas asked, "All is fair in war… especially as they would not have survived very long anyways. Their death meant more manpower for my army and their method of dying served to infuriate the enemy, making it worthwhile two-folds."

"Not to those Rangers," Sylvanas retorted, "Have you no soul?"

"I've been fine without one since the death of Mal'Ganis, naïve little elf," Arthas sneered back as he clashed blades with the bow in Sylvanas' hands, "And now you are mine."

"You underestimate me too much Arthas," Sylvanas said as she slipped under his guard and delivered a crushing uppercut with her bow, the sharp edge managing to nick away part of the skin on Arthas' neck, and blood poured out. Arthas stumbled back, clutching at his neck.

"Bitch!" Arthas snarled as he readied Frostmourne, "I had wanted to save you from what happened to them, but so be it. I doubt Naruto would care too much seeing as how he has 3 more."

"You sure know how to make a girl angry, Arthas. Too bad you assumed wrong," Sylvanas shook her head, "He was very opposed to me entering this region, in fact. If it wasn't because Kael needed a Ranger General to lead his Archers, I probably would listen to him too. It took me the whole of the two weeks preparing to convince him."

Before Arthas could reply to that, he was assaulted by several arrows once more, his armor deflecting most while one managed to graze his skin. Quickly healing it, he launched another death bolt at Sylvanas, this time forcing her to retreat back into a pile of snow, which was blasted apart by the projectile. Rolling out of the pile, Sylvanas was just able to avoid the first strike from Frostmourne, but was unable to dodge the second. With the sound of metal piercing flesh, Arthas had impaled Sylvanas, right through the back and out the center of her chest.

"Urk…!" was all Sylvanas could say before Arthas tore the blade out of her, grinning with malice.

"That's what you get for defying me…" Arthas said before he picked her up. As he did, he noticed there was absolutely no resistance despite her being alive. Instead, Sylvanas dove forward, holding onto Arthas.

"What the…" Arthas managed to get out before his head was smothered in.

"You don't think Lina was the only one… to have been… taught the Exploding Clone… did you? I… had enough… mana too… boom," Sylvanas whispered before she suddenly blew up, and the real Sylvanas appeared out of Wind Walk. As the smoke dispersed, Sylvanas narrowed her eyes.

"I know you're not dead, Arthas. Clones give me memory," Sylvanas said, "Just like how your undead minions give you sight and information, so too does my clones. That's why you were never able to enter Theramore Isles."

"Tsk," Arthas replied as he strode out the side, leaning against a boulder. Though he had escaped the primary blast, he was still caught in the blast zone, and his face was visibly covered with soot, "Lucky shot. My turn."

As he charged, however, a blur crashed into his path, forcing him to dodge. Sasuke stood up, revealing himself covered in cuts, before he blew a fireball forward towards Naruto, who leapt into front of Sylvanas, showing that he, too, was covered with bruises and cuts.

"Wow, you're looking spiffy today," Sylvanas remarked as Naruto shrugged.

"Doesn't look like much yet, trust me, it's going to get a whole lot worse," Naruto replied.

"Let me handle Sasuke. He's a ranged type, which means I'll be better at it than you would be, and you can take the punishment and deal it back to Arthas much better than I can," Sylvanas said, "And don't you dare die. Jaina's going to kill both me and Mei if she finds out you're gone. The kid needs a father."

"Kid?" Naruto asked as he turned. Sylvanas gave him a dry look as he looked back, "Okay… finish this first, then talk. I don't need to faint right now knowing I have an unborn… kid… coming… my way. Great. That's a lot of pressure Sylvanas-chan."

"Are you done talking yet?" Arthas asked, irritated, but he was forced to dodge a dozen shuriken heading his way, "Good, I like challenges."

Naruto said nothing more as he rushed towards Arthas, trading blow for blow with their respective blades.

"Impressive… few blades could withstand an impact from Frostmourne… your blade is truly gifted… however, let me show you… what a true legendary blade is!" Arthas yelled as he thrusted forward with his blade, Naruto blocking with his own. On the first hit, however, both let out a powerful ping as they resonated against each other. In fact, the resonance was so powerful that Arthas was forced to drop his blade to prevent permanent tendon injury to his arm. Naruto had to such qualms – the training Kirabi gave him a few years back during lightning manipulation had him artificially vibrating his katana until it broke, then refine it. The vibration on his blade right now was nothing for him, though he was concerned with the frequency of the vibrations.

_At this rate the blade's going to… never mind_, Naruto thought as his katana snapped from the vibration, the structural integrity broken apart. Sighing, Naruto leapt back just in time to dodge Frostmourne, which stabbed the air he was just occupying.

"Kuso…" Naruto cursed as he flipped back again to dodge Frostmourne, before charging in, heedless of the blade that was still extended, and smashed his head against Arthas' , forcing them both onto the ground, though their armor protected them from the impact. Raising a fist, Arthas brought it down on the more lithe figure on top of him, smashing down with a satisfactory "clink" that threw Naruto off, and left a dent on Naruto's body armor. Shrugging if off in addition to spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"That hurt, you asshole," Naruto growled before he charged in, sending a blast of freezing air from his gauntlet. Arthas dodged, only for the wind to expand and catch him with a graze. Growling, Arthas sent his own blast of sharp air at Naruto, but, still slightly dazed from the punch, he took it head-on, throwing him back as his healing regenerated.

"Hmm… a regeneration like yours…" Arthas said thoughtfully as Naruto stared at him, "If I dissect you and put a bit of you in my army… maybe they will have your regeneration too… Or maybe I absorb you and send my powers out, maybe that will work."

Naruto nearly puked.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked, "You sicko, that's not how you boost your army. You want my regeneration? Try getting it from this!"

As Naruto finished, he began drawing on Kyubi's chakra, and the golden cloak began covering him.

"I sense malice… hatred… and most of all… your master's presence, throughout the battlefield… Tell me, Arthas, how much power have you lost?" Naruto asked as Arthas paled slightly, but his already pale skin did not show it.

"I still have enough to kill you," Arthas declared as suddenly several ghouls appeared beside Naruto and bit down on him, dissipating the cloak. Arthas narrowed his eyes, before he saw the tell-tale sign of the smirk, and hurriedly thrown himself away as the clone blew up in a giant explosion, far bigger than the one Sylvanas produced.

"What is with you people and suicide clones?" Arthas growled as he wiped the soot off himself, before summoning even more ghouls and undead, "Find him. I want him here so I can kill him."

The ghouls and necromancers obeyed him as they moved out, searching. It was not to be, however, as a fist found its way onto Arthas' chin, sending him flying into the air as Naruto burst from the ground right underneath. The Abominations proceeded to attack Naruto, and though they could not hit Naruto, they had accomplished the objective of preventing Naruto from continuing on with his attack in order to deal with the two.

Swearing up a storm, Naruto flashed out the blades by his forearm plating, slashing through the first Abomination before leaping back and allowing said Abomination to collapse into a pile of corpses, before Naruto gathered air into his lungs.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan!**" Naruto breathed out as the fire dragon took form and sped towards the second Abomination, lighting it aflame. However, that proved to be a big mistake, as it charged at him far too fast to be a normal Abomination. Dodging the flaming target, Naruto was not prepared when his back slammed into a boulder, and the Abomination suddenly threw out a hook, dragging him back, and bit on him.

A loud, pained scream pierced the air.

**Sylvanas vs Sasuke**

Even as Sylvanas let loose a hail of arrows, Sasuke let off a storm of shuriken, the two streams of projectiles stopping each other in the air, neither missing their targets. Sylvanas managed to get one shot through, the flaming arrow whistling behind two as it impacted onto Sasuke's armor.

"Ugn…" Sasuke grunted as he tore the arrow off, "Lucky shot… let's see if you can replicate this then."

Sasuke threw his sword right at Sylvanas, shocking her as the sword spun towards her.

"Are you kidding? You're underestimating me too much, Sasuke," Sylvanas said as she leaned back, arching her back to an impressive right angle. It was then that she saw a shadow moving underneath.

_What? What is that? IS that… _Sylvanas thought as she recalled one of the few training sessions she had with Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sylvanas-chan, what you see here is a single shuriken, right?"_

"_What about it?"_

"_Watch closely," Naruto said as he threw it. It seemed no different until it clunked onto one of the targets, at which a second one veered out from nowhere, "The __**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**__ can be used on any ranged weapon so long as you know the shape. This makes it very dangerous, and which is why I'm telling you this specifically. Jaina-chan nor Lina-chan can deal with this, but you can. With your high affinity to the wind, launch a projectile at a precise angle to intercept the shadowed blade if you can find it, upwards, sending it crashing onto the first blade. The resulting impact will knock both off course. This requires a lot of concentration though, so don't be down if it doesn't get to you at first. Control the projectile carefully now."_

_**Flashback ends**_

_Okay, what weapons do I have? Arrows are too flimsy… Those blades are too thin to deflect them…I need those armor plating… I guess I'll have to use that,_ Sylvanas thought as she unsheathed a wicked, curved blade. Though small, it did not reflect its weight, as she aimed carefully. She had one and only one chance. Targeting carefully once more, calculating the trajectory, she launched the blade, sending it curving down, before changing into a parabola and twisting up. Sylvanas held her breath…

And exhaled when the projectile scored a hit. As Naruto predicted, the two blades instantly spun out of control. However, the chaotic flight pattern they now exhibited meant that she could not dodge both, and one managed to score a cut on her chin, slashing down and tearing through her cloths. Falling down, she was dimly aware of Sasuke as he moved forward.

"And at last… the restoration of my clan can being once more…" Sasuke chuckled sinisterly as he raised his blade.

"You wouldn't dare…" Sylvanas groaned out despite her injury.

"What? Rape you? Of course not… Naruto is my target. I intend for him to die. And for him to die completely, I must kill all those who are related to him… so you must die," Sasuke said, "In order to restore my clan's glory! The Uchiha clan will have its retribution!"

"…That makes no sense," Sylvanas replied dully as she watched the blade descend…

…only to be intercepted by a glaive that rebounded off. Sasuke looked back.

"Great, more pests," Sasuke drawled out as he stared at Nortrom, who simply raised his glaive, and pointed it at Sasuke, its tip glowing. Wasting no time, Sylvanas lunged from her position despite her injuries, and, coating her hands in a blade of wind like Naruto had instructed, sent an uppercut at Sasuke.

It was quite fortunate that Nortrom had first silenced Sasuke, as now he couldn't channel chakra to evade. The blade struck Sasuke, propelling him back and scoring a large gash in his armor.

"You..." Sasuke growled in anger, "You little wretch…"

And as Sasuke's eyes dimmed, losing power so that said power could be used to heal the injury, Sylvanas could gain a good look at Sasuke's eyes. It was at first with the three tomoe, as she had expected from last time, but it began changing to the Mangekyou Sharingan that Naruto had warned her about, and a fiery, purple figure began sprouting not unlike the red shroud that had covered Naruto – not the demon cloak, the other that she had witnessed over the past year as he practiced.

"Susan'oo…" Sylvanas whispered to herself, knowing its powers firsthand as Naruto sparred against her once while testing the imposing figure's powers. She was not able to even dent the armor of power, and Sasuke…

Naruto had mentioned to her that Sasuke's Susan'oo was even more powerful than his, more refined and far more adept at using its abilities. If she was to face him in battle while Sasuke had Susan'oo, she was to fall back, immediately. She wished Illidan was here – at least his mana break would work – or even better, Fenix, who could combust said power.

"What is that?" Nortrom asked as he skidded to a stop.

"A very big problem," Sylvanas said, "In that form, I think only Fenix could kill him… unless that's demonic energy, then it's a different thing entirely."

"It's not," a voice replied as she turned. It was Kael, "I can sense fel energy to a point, and I know for a fact that Fel Energy is foul… but nowhere near as foul as this. The Light would not penetrate its defenses easily. Only another, equally foul power can destroy it."

"Those powers…" Sylvanas muttered, "Do we have anyone who can use undead spells?"

Before anyone could reply, there was a loud, pain-filled scream that pierced the air. Sylvanas recognized it immediately.

"Naruto!" Sylvanas yelled as Sasuke laughed, a crazy glint in his eyes once more.

"Now you see your inferiority compared with the Uchiha… we _will_ find justice!" Sasuke yelled crazily as he stormed towards the group of High Elves, the shield opening up to form a crossbow, "**SHI NEEEE!**"

**(A/N: The Romanization for "go die" or "die!" in Japanese **_**is**_** Shi Ne)**

The crossbow tensed, before firing at such a velocity that the air around it shimmered, and a torrent of waves formed behind it – sonic boom. Sylvanas tensed herself, preparing for the inevitable clash, when…

A blade flashed out and intercepted the missile, disintegrating it.

"**Back off, Death Knight. The Paladin is mine. I intend to repay him for my leg**," Darkterror growled as he held his blade at the ready, "**that means this bitch is also mine**."

"Yours? Don't make me laugh. How weak are you in comparison to _my_ powers?" Sasuke laughed maniacally, "If you think you're so powerful, take _this_ in the face! **Kirin!**"

Without warning a blast of thunder flashed down and plowed into Darkterror, the shield that held him from taking damage doing nearly nothing against the voltage that flashed into his flesh, though the insulation provided by it managed to prevent the wide area destruction. When it was over, Darkterror was still standing, though barely, and his smoking skin curled off into wisps of black smoke.

"You're still standing? You're tougher than I thought… no matter," Sasuke said offhandedly, but was unprepared for the sudden pain that went into his system. Darkterror chuckled.

"**Unfortunately for you then human, I can Sunder,**" Darkterror said, "**I've been waiting for anyone foolish enough to target me like that. Leaving me standing is a very bad idea, Death Knight. I can now finish you off. Witness MY power!**"

And with that, Darkterror also began transforming.

"What's with our luck today?" Sylvanas asked no one in particular, before a blond blur imploded itself in front of her, "Naruto?"

He was in a bad shape; cuts and bruises littered his body, his armor cracked in several places, but the one injury that caught her attention most was a bite-shaped mark on his shoulder that was bleeding and oozing some sort of green, albeit slowly. A sudden flash of yellow caught her eyes, and she watched as the green mist was chased away to be replaced by a yellowish energy – Kyubi's chakra.

"What is that power…?" Sasuke asked as he dodged the first blast of fel energy from Darkterror, before looking at Naruto, "That's not Kyubi's power… is it?"

Meanwhile, Naruto groaned as he sat up, "Wow, that Abomination hurts like a bitch…"

"What happened?"

"An Abomination bit into me – on second thought, I'm not sure if that thing's an Abomination, or something else. It can launch a nasty hook at me."

"You're right, he's not an Abomination. In fact, he is sentient," Arthas added as he strode in front of him, "Like Pudge?"

"Hell no, his bite hurts," Naruto groaned out as he stood up, "I'm finishing this off once and for all. Sylvanas, get back. This is going to get nasty."

"And where am I suppose to run?" Sylvanas asked as Naruto shrugged.

"As far away as possible. I'm launching a Bijuudama if I can," Naruto replied as the Kyubi's chakra enveloped him, leaving him covered in a yellow shroud. Sasuke looked back.

"So it _is_ Kyubi's chakra…" Sasuke murmured as he deflected the transformed Darkterror's claw, "But I have my own trick. You should be thankful, Naruto. You're the first person I used my seal on."

Without warning, Sasuke disappeared, and suddenly multiple gashes appeared on the body of Darkterror, who grunted as he took the damage. Sasuke appeared a few meters away, and flame marks suddenly began covering his skin once more.

"**Cursed Seal… I thought Orochimaru is dead… or is it Kabuto now?**" Naruto asked as Darkterror swiped down on him, only for Naruto to disappear in a yellow flash, appearing several meters away, "You're not catching me off-guard anymore, Darkterror. In this form I'm faster than even the Raikage now, even if you don't know who he is."

"**It matters not. I am also faster than A when in this form. This would be fun… Uzumaki…**" Sasuke grunted out as his skin began tearing apart to reveal a grey substance that covered him, even as the yellow chakra covered Naruto completely, and suddenly morphed, and nine tails erupted from behind Naruto, still glowing yellow, before materializing into solid, red tails. The rest of his body remained yellow, however. The two sides simply looked at each other, before both Naruto and Sasuke disappeared, Arthas and Darkterror blinking away only for the three sides to collide in the center, their blades/tails/wings/claws clashing in a massive melee, sending a wave of power that blew away everything.

Almost 500 meters away, Sylvanas and Nortrom were blown backwards by the insane amount of power that radiated out.

"Silence them!" Sylvanas yelled as Nortrom shook his head.

"It will not work. They are not using spells, but rather pure power. Silencing them means little – they are fighting with pure skills now, and only the Lightwing you mentioned would be able to match their power… or Kingston."

"Well neither of them are here now are they?" Sylvanas deadpanned.

"Not quite," a foreign voice called over as they looked, "We managed to break through the main army… or rather Fenix delayed them with the archers. He'll arrive soon, and I shall join in on the melee. Stand back."

And with that, Horus jumped into the fray, clashing his spear in, "Need any help… commander?"

"And here I thought you did not listen to orders from commanders."

"Competent commanders are hard to find. Good commanders that are willing to save their own troops and stand so firmly in the light, going so far as to tame fel energy, is something that comes only once in several lifetimes. The Light has deemed you worthy, thus I am yours to command"

"Funny how things work in this world," Naruto said as the surge provided by Horus caused the stalemate to detonate, sending each faction back by dozens of feet.

"**Reinforcements? Let me rectify this problem**," Darkterror drawled out as Athaniar appeared.

"You called, master?"

"**It's time to show them our power, Athaniar. Let them know the powers of a true demon hunter… and a tamer of demons**," Darkterror said as the two erupted in Fel Energy, the corrupting energy blasting away at everything...

"Show them the power of Darkness. Hold nothing back," Arthas instructed as the duo moved in unision, the ground dying beneath their feet...

"Let's go, Horus! Show them how the Alliance will not be triumphed by the likes of them!" Naruto shouted as the duo also moved, and the aura of power hummed in unison, tripling in brightness and lighting up like a solar flare...

**Sorry guys, school hosted a week-long field trip last week and I got back just a while ago… it was SO tiring but so fun. I should be able to get a chapter up before I go on a trip to the States. When I **_**do**_** get there though, I should be able to update even faster, so please hold on.**


	40. Culling

**Right, sorry for the lack of updates… R.I.P. grandpa, let's put it that way… and I forgot to bring out the nearly finished draft when I left to the US, so I only restarted after I went back to my country to attend the funeral… yeah. **

**Chapter 40: Culling**

As the three sides clashed, the power emitted by the collision sent waves of energy in concentric rings out, blowing away everything in the vicinity, including the Elven army. Nortrom and Sylvanas were sent tumbling back first as they were the closest, skidding almost a hundred feet before finally managing to stop.

"Just how much power are the putting out?" Sylvanas wondered as she watched the array of colors shifting as if in a kaleidoscope, before it detonated, and all six combatants were sent hurtling back, though none were visibly harmed.

"Sasuke, use it," Arthas grinned as he dashed forward, colliding with Horus, blade to spear, while Athaniar charged Sasuke intending on giving Darkterror the time to engage Naruto. And Naruto?

He was suddenly enveloped in a sphere of violet flames, roaring into the sky as flared were blasted out, only to recede as if it was a sun. Then, suddenly, there was a crack in the sphere-like structure, and from there, a pair of Rinnegan was seen. The flames began unfurling as Darkterror raised his wings and dashed forward, out of his stupor and intending on ending whatever Naruto was doing before he finished, but to no avail. The flames unfurled even further, and with a powerful roar from Naruto, the flames moved on their own accord, forming two pairs of wings.

(**A/N: To imagine how it looks like, look at Wing Zero Custom's wings, only the feathers are replaced with violet, ethereal fire**)

Without a word spoken, Naruto charged Darkterror as well, their blades singing in the precise middle of the two combatants.

_Fast!_ Was the only thought of Darkterror before Naruto pushed him away, _I need to step up my game_.

With naught but a thought, Darkterror also transformed into his demon form, pulsing energy out to keep Naruto's flames at bay. Not going to get outdone, Naruto formed seals rapidly.

"**Futon: Atsugai!**" Naruto yelled as he sent the pulse of air at Darkterror, who retaliated with a blast of demonic energy that dispelled both. However, that was enough time for Naruto as a shroud of yellowish energy covered him, and the shadow around his eyes turned orange.

"**You die today, Darkterror, I will see to that**," Naruto declared to the stunned Darkterror, who barely had enough time to escape the first shot made by Naruto, the speed which Naruto achieved sending a shockwave that sent Darkterror tumbling back, before righting himself and sending his own bolt of energy at Naruto. Flaring some chakra, Naruto disappeared in a bright yellow flash, reappearing several feet away as the bolt flashed harmlessly away. At least, that was what everyone thought. No one realized that it was heading right towards the Elven encampment… until it smashed into the main armory, blowing a hole inside and setting it on fire.

The armory detonated in a gigantic explosion, sending fiery sparks flying everywhere, setting the camp on fire. As the six combatants watched the various groups struggling to put the wooden structures out, Naruto discreetly flared his chakra out, making sure to leak so little that not even Sasuke would be able to detect it… until it was too late. Without a single word Naruto disappeared in a loud flash, punting Arthas back dozens of feet before he disappeared once more, sending a Rasengan into Athaniar while a Chidori into the wing of Darkterror who moved by accident – a lucky save, but that slowed Darkterror down enough that Naruto was able to send a full-powered Bijuudama into Darkterror, blasting him back and tumbling into Arthas. Meanwhile, Sasuke managed to react just in time, getting somewhat out of Naruto's range before Naruto's katana sliced a bit of hair off him, before sending a blast of green energy that was deflected by a spear of light.

"That was fast, what did you use?" Horus asked as he twirled around his spear, the white glow dimming evidence that he was the one who casted the spell.

"One never reveals his trump card," Naruto only said before the place he was at was struck by a gigantic blast of lightning, smoke obscuring everything until it was blown away by a sweep of Darkterror's wings, revealing…

Nothing. Nothing except a flickering ball of lightning that suddenly pulsed forward, targeting Sasuke, who dodged and managed to maneuver himself such that Athaniar was right in the way of the ball lightning, which smashed into him, electrifying him and making him scream in pain even as Naruto smashed a chakra-powered fist into Athaniar, propelling him into Darkterror, substituted by Sasuke, who finally saw a clear shot.

"**Chidori Eiso!**" Sasuke called out as a beam of electricity, powered by the foul energies of the undead, pierced through the protective shielding provided by Kyubi's chakra, cancelling Sage Mode for a split second – a split second that Arthas took advantage of. As Naruto turned to confront Sasuke, the weak spot presented itself to Arthas, who fired a Death Coil at Naruto, smashing into him brutally and leaving a dark burn through the armor as he tumbled forward, groaning as his right arm dangled, the nerves fried temporarily. It would take a while for Naruto to heal, but right now that wasn't his primary concern.

"Hn… looks like Sage Mode isn't anything to be proud of after all," Sasuke mocked as Naruto looked up, a ghost of a smile just on his face as he punched the air. Sasuke didn't even bother dodging, thinking it was just a gesture, at least until he was send back dozens of feet, smashing into a boulder and cracking it, only for Sasuke to melt into a puddle of water, surging up into a frozen dragon ready to pounce Naruto, only for him to leap back and allow Horus to destroy it, the concentric ring of power radiating out and clashing with the foul energies released. Horus panted a little, the exertion taking a toll on his as-of-yet undeveloped power.

"Take them down now, commander! One aura I can handle, two I can handle, but anything more than that and I will have trouble… take them… down… now!" Horus yelled as he pushed back the combined assault of the four powers as Naruto roared, a shockwave of energy slamming into the four combatants and throwing them back, only for Darkterror to disperse. Naruto looked around.

"That's not good… is it?" Naruto asked as Horus shook his head.

"I do not know what Darkterror can do, only what Arthas is able to," Horus said, "Wait for the change."

"Change… is nulled," a disembodied voice spoke before Naruto leapt, narrowly avoiding a claw that smashed its way out the ice. Unfortunately, Horus was not nearly fast enough and was struck away, sliding across the ice and forcing him to roll several times to reduce the momentum on his body and sticking his spear into the ice to stop himself. Unfortunately, with the power exerting from everyone, the spear broke, sending him sliding a bit further than he expected as he rolled over a small hill, sinking into the snow.

"Ice sucks," Horus growled as he leapt and smashed through the ice with an Exorcism, blowing through the demonic claw with ease as Darkterror roared in pain and head butted the ice, his horns smashing into Arthas and throwing him into Naruto who was in the air, sending them tumbling down, at least until Naruto grabbed Arthas in a chokehold and quickly into a sledgehammer drop, sending both of them plummeting down head first into the ground, "There goes my weapon too."

At the same time, as Arthas and Naruto neared the ground, Naruto disappeared in a bright yellow flash, leaving Arthas to take the entire burden as he smashed right into the ice, where, at the same time, multiple blasts of lightning shot up from Sasuke, intending to hit Naruto, but missing and striking Arthas instead. Taking the advantage, Athaniar sent a pillar of flame right up at the stunned Sasuke, though it had no effect as Sasuke whirled around, his Mangekyou Sharingan suddenly exposed.

"You dare use my element against me?" Sasuke yelled furiously, "Then you shall perish!"

Without warning, Athaniar was engulfed by the black flames as his screams echoed around the temporary arena. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke moved to help as Naruto smashed his fist into Arthas' head, sending him tumbling back once more, though he managed to right himself, and right before Darkterror could strike him down from his advantageous position, Arthas swiped upwards, ignoring the blade Darkterror had cutting into his arm, slicing through the demonic energy that covered Darkterror and into flesh, tearing through until Arthas broke free from Darkterror's blades' hold. Darkterror roared in pain as he fell, crashing into the ice as Arthas quickly moved back, his wounds opening with each step.

"Cover me… I shall retrieve the Helm…" Arthas panted as he moved back, and Naruto and Horus moved forward to engage. Before they had a chance, however, Sasuke quickly created a gigantic wall of black fire, surrounded by the energies of Susanoo as they quickly departed. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Horus tried to pierce the barrier to no avail.

"Stop it, the chakra isn't tainted, just dark. He did not use his undead energies to create this barrier, so your abilities are at best insignificant to break it," Naruto said, "We would need to retreat to plan further. But before that…"

Naruto trailed off as he approached the downed forms of Athaniar and Darkterror. Athaniar coughed as he tried to get up, as Naruto extinguished the flames.

"You must understand what we've been through, Naruto… we had no choice but to ally ourselves… to Darkterror… it is… for the survival of our race," Athaniar spoke up feebly as he tried to crawl away, even as Naruto formed a throwing stave from chakra metal, coating it with wind chakra.

"Say that not to me, Athaniar, but to Prince Kael, or to Lina… indeed, say that to the surviving population of High Elves, and to the Alliance you betrayed," Naruto said as he activated an Exploding Tag, and cocked his hand back to throw, even as Athaniar's eyes widened, "Perhaps Lina-chan will never forgive me for this, but I shall do what I must."

"No! Naruto!" Athaniar tried to say but was cut off as Naruto threw the blade, cutting deep into Athaniar's back, piercing the armor, and detonating, throwing him up into the air even as Naruto created another out of his left hand and threw it once more, this time striking directly below the neck, cutting off Athaniar's voice, before exploding. Naruto panted as he watched the fireworks obliterating Athaniar, before a sinister chuckle was heard.

"That fool…" Darkterror cackled as he tried to stand, before Naruto picked up his blade, "What does he… intend to be…? Not trying to… conserve that power… At least his apprentice… is still here…"

As he struggled to talk, finally standing, Naruto looked at Horus, nodding. The gesture took Darkterror's notice as he growled at Naruto, "And you… who are you… compared to my power…? What are all of you, COMPARED TO MY POWER?"

"**Time… to find out**," Horus growled as he surged forward, catching the blade Naruto sent at him. Spinning around, Horus threw the blade, embedding it into Darkterror's stomach and kicked the other up with his feet, kicking it forward and catching it with his right arm as he leapt and landed on Darkterror's shoulder, and stabbed it through his back, channeling the energies of the Light directly through the blade and into Darkterror's heart and mana reserve.

Darkterror screamed as the Light burnt away at his reserves, the combustion made more painful by the demonic energies that was held within his veins as his heart literally combusted, incinerating away into nothingness as Naruto walked forward, picking up the twin blades, coated with his blood. Storing it away, Naruto turned around as he saw Sylvanas and Kael, and lowered his head. Walking away, he activated his Rinnegan, and bent down to pick something up, before moving back to Kael as they walked slowly back to the base camp.

"Prince Kael," Naruto murmured as he held up the object, "Athaniar's helmet."

"So you killed him," Kael said emotionlessly as Naruto nodded, "I see… I'm sorry to burden you with this task… I shall inform Lina of this event… but the fact that you killed him will never be let out."

"No. I shall tell Lina-chan myself," Naruto said, "I cannot shy away from such a thing. I promised her I will end Athaniar if I must, and I never fail my promise."

"Spoken like a true warrior," Horus added, "Honor-bound. I've made the right choice."

"Come, we must set up camp and wait for the energies to dissipate. Only then can you remove the black flames, am I correct?" Horus continued as Naruto nodded tiredly, "And you need to get your arm fixed by a Priest. I would do it myself if I weren't injured as well, and completely out of mana."

"I agree," Naruto said as he tried to move his arm, to no avail, "They said hindsight is 20-20. I wish I didn't use up Phoenix Mode anymore… at least that could heal me right back. As of now I can't summon anything at all… or can I…?"

Without warning two clouds of smoke popped up, and out came a figure that looked exactly like Naruto, and the other the Nidaime Hokage. Both had the Rinnegan eyes that Naruto now boasted, shocking the entire base they had just arrived in. Without further ado, they moved into the main Castle, where they were ushered into the medical wing.

"Well, at least they work. Not sure about the other ones," Naruto muttered as he directed his paths forward, sitting down as he did so, "While I rest, they'll do the work."

"I thought you said the eye thing was a bloodline? How come they have it too?" Kael asked as Naruto shrugged.

"There are many powers associated with this eye, some of which are forbidden. That is one of the more common ones but one which I do not like to use," Naruto replied, "Powerful as it is, the drawback lies in chakra output. Those are corpses… corpses that I control through my eyes. They are not alive in the sense of undeath, but through my eyes my consciousness is divided between anywhere from one body to seven, if needed, but I keep just six bodies including my own."

"That is… unsettling," Horus muttered, "Makes you think twice about whether such things are a blessing or a curse."

"Trust me Horus, it's never a blessing," Naruto answered, "You know the saying, in fact all of you should know the saying."

"Yeah, yeah, power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely," Sylvanas replied offhandedly, "I've heard you say it dozens of times when describing this eye… why do you detest it so much?"

"Because one of my family, who also had this eye, was driven insane by it… it took a battle that destroyed my home to wake him up," Naruto replied quietly, "You've seen him before, Sylvanas-chan. He was the one that made me use up so much power and killed me."

"For lack of a better word," Sylvanas added as Naruto winced, the Priest finally starting to heal his arm, "Don't be a wimp, it's not going to hurt that much."

"Try getting it burnt off with a Death Coil and Chidori Eiso then," Naruto replied, "Even Kyubi's having trouble healing it, I can tell, and furball's great at this stuff."

"You call the demon which could rival Archimonde in power… a furball?" Sylvanas asked tentatively as Naruto nodded.

"He's a furball sealed into my gut, I have every right to call him that, especially since annoying him is a good pastime when I'm bored, and he owes me," Naruto added, "He doesn't appreciate it, but he respects the name… I have no idea why."

_Didn't that Sakura woman say something about him nicknaming people as he go…?_ Sylvanas deadpanned in her mind, _wow, he actually respects the Kyubi, or is he just annoyed by the Kyubi?_

"In any case, is there a spare bunk that I can crash on? The last fight really took us out, I'm so glad Darkterror and Athaniar is gone… though I don't think their forces will be disorganized at all… far from it in fact," Naruto said as he thought back, "Does any one of you know who Athaniar took on as an apprentice?"

"Well… yes…" Kael said hesitantly, "But… I don't think we should talk about it…"

"And why not?" Sylvanas asked as Kael turned to her. A feeling of dread rose up within her, "You've got to be kidding me… Sylvos?"

"Yes, your dear cousin, Sylvos Windrunner," Kael replied grimly, "He was the top rookie in Dalaran when it fell, and Athaniar took him on as an apprentice during his _own_ apprenticeship to me. Not knowing what will take place, I agreed. Having him teach Sylvos sounded like such a good idea at that time. I'm sorry, Sylvanas."

"He was always reckless…" Sylvanas sighed, "I don't see much of a choice for his future…"

"You're taking this better than Lina-chan did…" Naruto remarked as Sylvanas shook her head.

"I was never close to Sylvos, but Athaniar was all Lina had left of the Sunrider family. Sylvos was a maverick in our family, choosing to be a mage rather than a hunter," Sylvanas said, "Though he was actually named after my grandfather just as I was, Sylvos was never able to follow in his footsteps. From the beginning he had wanted to study the most destructive of magic, and had wanted to be apprenticed to Kingston at one point."

"I wonder where Kingston went though. He disappeared right after the assault on Dalaran. I assume he's alive though, he's not that easily killed… not without a fight," Kael remarked as well, "We need a counter strategy. Most likely Darkterror's forces know he's dead by now and have already reorganized. I remember that Naga Witch, uhh… Vashj, I believe, is the third overall in command. She's very dangerous to face alone, and still dangerous in a group."

"I _do_ suggest we talk about this later," Sylvanas said as she watched Naruto sway a bit, obviously exhausted, "I'll take Naruto to my room."

"No funny business," a voice said outside as Fenix walked in, "It's good to see you once more, General."

"Fenix?" Naruto struggled to speak as his senses slowly failed, "I thought… you were with… Mei-chan?"

"I'm ordered to scout ahead while she takes on the bulk of the forces, after sensing the large amounts of energy being given off in this area I decided to investigate," Fenix replied, "And here I found you, completely weakened from the fight. I assume it's a free for all combat?"

"Essentially, yes, a team deathmatch is a really good way to call that melee," Horus said tiredly as well as he leaned against the wall, "Did you get Selena here? I need to talk to her for a bit, find out why my powers are still fluctuating."

"Indeed she is here, she insisted on coming along," Fenix said as Horus walked out, muttering a thanks as he left along with a mention of needing a temporary weapon,

"In any case, I know of your relationship, Commander, General, but please, if you _are_ staying in her room, Commander, I do not suggest taking this time to… _relax_, so to speak. There is no need to leave here with a new life on the way," Fenix said, his voice filled with amusement as Sylvanas reddened quickly and Naruto struggled to stand a bit.

"I'll take it into consideration," Naruto said as Sylvanas nudged him.

"I think it's kind of late for that…?" Sylvanas replied as Naruto turned to look at her.

"What?"

"You didn't notice anything wrong with Jaina?"

"Well, I realized that she seemed more tired than usual, occasionally hungrier, and she almost seemed a bit sick, why?" Naruto replied, "And the fact that her father is completely pissed off at me isn't helping much."

"You are so dense Naruto," Sylvanas shook her head, "What can contribute to those symptoms?"

"Well, there's the flu, and there's…" Naruto trailed off as he counted something in his head, before it clicked into place, "Oh, crap, that's why her father's so angry at me… wait…"

"He's finally getting it," Sylvanas sighed as she turned around, only to hear a thud. Looking down, she saw Naruto, dead on the ground, "Naruto? What happened? Priest! I need a Priest here stat!"

"Hypocrite, she's just as dense," Fenix said as Kael chuckled briefly.

"Thanks for lightening the atmosphere, Fenix. I don't know what I'll do without you," Kael whispered to Fenix as he nodded.

"My pleasure, now I'll be going," Fenix said as he left the hall, "The battle back there is just getting started… I need a few troops to catch them in a pincer strike, that's the main reason I'm here."

"I'll send out some troops," Kael said as he looked to one of his lieutenants, who nodded, "A team of our best troops are ready to be called. They specialize in destroying spellcasters and engaging in melee combat."

"Perfect," Fenix said with satisfaction as he took out his blade, "Allow me."

And with that, he's gone as the lieutenant followed. Kael sighed as he looked at the impenetrable wall.

"When that thing comes down, I hope we're readied… and that they haven't gotten to the throne yet…"

"We can only hope Darkterror's forces have advanced further than Arthas has," Nortrom said as Kael nodded.

"Who will be replacing Darkteror as the leader, though…?" Kael wondered as Sylvanas excused herself so she could take Naruto back to the room to rest. Naruto was still out cold, but it was very apparent that it was not just from the shock of the news, but also from chakra exhaustion.

Meanwhile…

**Some random place between the Blood Elf camp and primary strike force**

"Just how big was that battle? Not only could I sense it from the site of our clash, his level is dangerously low – lower than mine in fact," Fenix said, referring to one of the situations they had gotten in as they soared over the valley.

"Hell if I know what happened, I guess those Mode things he got into depletes his chakra rather fast, and that's not even counting the chakra he expended with his spells – oops, jutsu," Horus replied as Fenix nodded.

"General Terumi has explained partially what those are, but to think, at his level of power, to be in such a state of exhaustion…" Fenix murmured as Horus turned.

"He was hit by Arthas' Death Coil," Horus said as Fenix turned, an eyebrow raised.

"And he survived?"

"Yes. Interesting indeed, I've never seen anyone surviving a Death Coil blast apart from one of those Dreadlords that still remained, and even then they were on the brink of death themselves. In any case, are your troops following up?"

"They'll catch up. We need to support the group as fast as possible. Same strategy?"

"I'll group them together. Wait for Lexia's signal," Horus said as he suddenly dropped down, leaving Fenix on Lexia as she growled, looking at the ground. Fenix patted her head.

"I know you want in on the battle too, Lexia, but we need to stay inconspicuous… for now," Fenix said, "Then you can have the honors."

The equivalent of a smile on a dragon was seriously freaky, Fenix decided that day as Lexia grinned demonically, before she blinked, and roared, sending a gout of flame crashing down onto the battlefield below even as Fenix took out an arrow from his thigh armor, fitting it onto his bow, and targeting. There was a pinkish glow on Fenix's arrow tip, before he fired. Lexia launched a fireball soon after, igniting the pink glow even as Fenix commanded the arrow to target a particularly large group of meat wagons – holding within it was what Fenix recognized as his own mana, extracted and liquefied so that the Necromancers could take it. It was also very volatile as Fenix smiled and silently commanded the arrow to detonate.

The liquefied mana detonated in a gigantic cloud of fire as it wiped out a large area of undead and reduced the snow around it to a steaming mass, drawing his blade, Lexia dived, and he leapt in, silently thanking Horus for letting him "borrow" Lexia when it mattered.

Diving into the fray, he quickly summoned his Frost Wyrm, having it hover where Lexia just was as he slashed forward, the Frost Wyrm's frost breath following him and chilling everything it touches, only to be shattered when Fenix's blade passed through their location. The next instant, Fenix had moved on, baiting – kiting, rather – an unusually large dreadlord away from the center of its army.

"**You want to take me on alone?**" the dreadlord said with amusement as Fenix cocked his head to one side.

"When did I ever say that?" Fenix said, "Of course, if you wish to dance… **then let's dance…**"

Without any further words, Fenix sent a Death Coil directly at the dreadlord, dissipating against his skin with a loud crack as the dreadlord snarled and launched itself at Fenix, who simply leapt back onto his Frost Wyrm and commanded it to take off, the dreadlord following as it jumped numerous times, getting rather close to the Frost Wyrm.

_Wait for it… wait for it…_ Fenix chanted in his head as he saw the dreadlord approach a non-descript location, only marked by a smatter of dust, "Now!"

And suddenly the entire area around the dreadlord exploded in a shower of Light, the dreadlord screaming in pain as it tore away at his skin, before Fenix aimed at it, firing several arrows in quick succession, sticking and detonating mere seconds after launching. The first shot tore into its arm, sending the dreadlord spinning, followed by another shot to its right leg, sending its lower body spinning into the opposite direction forcing him into the ground. And the final shot tore into the exposed back, and exploded, incinerating the dreadlord even as a pillar of Light shot up, blinding everyone and disintegrating the dreadlord's remains. As the light dimmed, Fenix stood by passively as Horus jumped back down from where he was channeling the spell.

"Sorry, jumped the trigger on that last one," Horus apologized, "I forgot you're part undead."

"Thank the Light I'm just a user of the undead energies and not fully undead," Fenix sighed as he rubbed away at his chest, "That shot took out most of my energies, but it's worth it."

"We lost you. How's that worth it," Horus asked as Fenix turned.

"That dreadlord can't revive now," Fenix said, "And that makes the battle _a lot_ less annoying."

"They take time to respawn though," Horus recalled as he narrowed his eyes at the field below, "Are you sure that last shot took out most of your reserves? There's nothing you or I can do?"

"Unless you're willing to use Redemption," Fenix said, "And we're reserving that for emergencies, so that's out."

"Well there's got to be something," Horus sighed in frustration, "How the hell did I miss?"

"Forget it," Fenix sighed as well, "Get back onto the field. I'm not your commander, but I hold a higher rank right now."

"You and your rank," Horus huffed as he disappeared, "Don't you have some sort of pills, or be able to use the Ghoul's ability to regenerate yourself?"

"Cannibalize?" Fenix asked in confusion as Horus teleported away before he could continued, "I suppose that would work, but on what…?"

On cue, a few Necromancers were thrown his way courtesy of Horus, who had evidently arrived on the same conclusion. Letting out a dark grin, Fenix took out his blade and descended upon the terrified Necromancers…

Their screams could be heard for miles before silencing abruptly, as Fenix took them down and sucked their mana out.

Barely half a minute later, and Horus was grinning at the single, flaring arrow in the sky. The entire regiment, seeing Horus, stopped, and watched the single arrow.

"Who wants a light show?" Horus joked as the arrow split, and the Elves realized what it was as they scattered for cover, "Fire in the hole! Literally!"

The single arrow split into a dozen arrows, which then each split into hundreds, _each_, each flaming at the tip as Horus jumped back, not wanting to get within the radius. Unfortunately, he was just _a bit_ too close for comfort as it neared the ground – and detonated, _all of them_.

With nearly a quarter gone from Horus' assault, and the rest weakened, the combined firepower from Fenix's multi-shot wiped out nearly half of the original army, leaving barely a quarter remaining as they struggled to relieve themselves of the flames that now flickered on their bodies as Horus called a charge onto the enemies.

"Impressive," Mei's voice was heard behind Horus, "I knew Fenix was powerful from his stance, but that was just…"

"He uses that for Shock and Awe tactics," one of the Elves reported, "It was rumored that he had once destroyed an entire Orcish Fortress with that single attack alone in the Second War."

"A rumor that was greatly exaggerated," Fenix said as he came down with his Frost Wyrm, "All I did was soften the defenses in order to lure the other enemies away… though perhaps that was not as good an idea as first imagined. I can see the Ranger-General placing her blames on me for the disappearance of her sister."

"Actually…" an archer started, but Fenix interrupted her.

"In any case, wipe out the remaining forces, Kael's reinforcements are already taking them down, help them out and proceed to the main objective. Something's blocking the way, and we do not have enough forces to penetrate it from the sky."

"Naruto called it a barrier composed of Susanoo's powers," Horus added as Mei looked forward, and strained her seneses.

"I see… I can take it down, but only I remain the only one with the ability to take it down for now," Mei said, "Naruto never bothered to learn Boil Release, being too busy working on seals for our own war."

"Boil Release?"

"Acid," And that explained everything when they moved on without a word.

**Kael's Camp**

"Uhh… what hit me?" Naruto groaned as Sylvanas patted him awake, "Sylvanas-chan? What hit me?"

"Some news," Sylvanas replied as she looked at him with a strange gaze, "You knew it would happen didn't you?"

"I was expecting some of that, but you, Kael, and Nortrom are seriously tense, so when Nortrom cracked that joke and you ended up saying something out of the blue like that, I decided to let it loose and… well I can see the result. Your crease lines are gone from your forehead. That makes it look _much_ better," Naruto replied as Sylvanas blushed.

"You didn't have to add the last part in," Sylvanas said irritably as Naruto shrugged.

"Lighten up, Darkterror and Athaniar is dead, and at the very least you know where your… brother or cousin?"

"Cousin."

"Cousin is," Naruto continued, acknowledging her reply, "So you could quite possibly beat some sense into him after this is all over."

"No way," Sylvanas snorted in an unladylike way, "He idolizes Athaniar… though if it wasn't because Kingston didn't want an apprentice he wouldn't have followed Athaniar. As it stands those two follow right after Antonidas and Jaina… for now. Who knows how much they would rise had Athaniar not died?"

"Stop dwelling on it, think about what I have to tell Lina-chan after this is over," Naruto slumped as he snorted himself, "She is either going to break down on me, or she's going to fry me where it would hurt with an even stronger Laguna Blade… on second though I'm seriously questioning my sanity when teaching her how to manipulate lightning the way I do it."

"She pleaded with you and purposefully wore the thing that showed her body off," Sylvanas recalled, "Under most circumstances most men would just stare at her and mutter gibberish. You managed to stay focused and _not_ stare down… for a while at least. That's something to be said about you."

Naruto slumped as he semi-glared at Sylvanas, "I'm not _that_ bad. I helped you all"

"Yes, yes you did," Sylvanas said with satisfaction as she leaned on Naruto's chest, both sitting comfortably on the bed with Naruto leaning against the wall, "I like the new arrows."

"And you call _me_ a pyromaniac," Naruto chuckled as Sylvanas looked over her shoulder.

"You are. The thing you designed… the what rounds now? _Incendiary?_" Sylvanas smirked a bit as Naruto shrugged.

"You asked. I just delivered," Naruto said, "My world really is something to come up with those designs though."

"To think you made the Dwarven boomsticks look obsolete," Sylvanas giggled, "They were so mad and awed when you first presented the design to them… then they started following you."

"Don't. Remind. Me," Naruto said in a strained voice before he yawned lightly, "Good Night, _my plushie_."

With that said Naruto wrapped his arms around the startled Sylvanas, pulling her in as Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back down. Sylvanas could only smile after getting out of her startled state as she closed her own eyes, and fell asleep soon after.

However, in the minds of the two, and even in the minds of Sasuke, all knew one thing…

The next time a battle was fought, either Sasuke or Naruto would be killed… and not even Sasuke, despite his mindset on his so-called Uchiha lineage, was sure who would really come out on top.

"Stop thinking about it," Arthas suddenly said as Sasuke looked up at him.

"Hn. The dobe's beneath my abilities," Sasuke grunted as they trudged along the snow, reaching their center of operation, "Neither is Darkterror nor Athaniar."

"Haven't you felt it? They are dead," Arthas said as Sasuke looked bored.

"Exactly why I said that. Alive, perhaps they would have posed as entertainment, dead, they are nothing," Sasuke said without a care as Arthas laughed, then winced, clutching his arm and the wound on his chest.

"Stupid heart, wish I didn't have the damn thing in the first place…" Arthas growled as he cursed out the other two factions, before sensing an urgent recall from the Lich King, "Forget about recovering, we're moving out. You've sensed the Lich King's orders. We'll heal the best we can on the way. Necromancers!"

"Immediately, my liege. All hail the Lich King!" several said as they sacrificed themselves, their energies flowing into the duo as they rapidly healed, before they moved out.

"Expendable and numerous," Arthas commented as Sasuke disappeared to recon further, "Perfect. Quite unlike you, Sasuke… but of course, _you're_ also expendable. Even _I_ am expendable for the Lich King."

**Yep, I'm ending the chapter here. I'm not sure how to continue it without making it seem like I'm straining the story, and potentially making it look bad.**

**Whoever flames my grandpa will be blacklisted – he is **_**not**_** at fault here – if there is such a thing as blacklisting on . In any case. REVIEW! I didn't get enough reviews last chapter, I want more! MOAR!**

**Anyone would know we authors are addicted to reviews – and horray! This story's been going on for a whole year now and I haven't thought about abandoning it! That's your jobs readers, pat yourselves on the back and keep reviewing, and many thanks for the people who have supported this fanfic through its darkest and best times… although I'm honestly not sure when the darkest time was, it always seemed bright and happy.**


	41. A Destiny of Light and Darkness

**Chapter 41: A Destiny of Light and Darkness**

**Author's Note: Yeah, I ripped the title off from the Warcraft 3 Campaign "A Destiny of Flame and Sorrow – thought it would fit well.**

**Along the way, sorry about the lack of updates – homework made me busy, and I'm being overwhelmed now. But forget that, you're not here to hear me complain, you're here to see the flashy battles, so here it is!**

_People often said that the calm before the storm was the most dangerous, the most unpredictable._

_For years, I've been away from my homeland, taking out threats before they even reach our borders. And when the Trolls began subsiding in their attacks, and to the Orcs defeated, the calm approached. As if the Orcs weren't enough, Archmage Antonidas warned me of the Scourge threat just days before they invaded, led by Prince Arthas. I tried to reason with him, trying to feed that tiny spark of Light that remained, fighting against the darkness within him, but he shrugged it aside. Knowing my duty, I began to fight._

_Now, almost two months later, the Scourge are on the brink of breaching Silvermoon City, the once massive forces that Traxex commanded dwindled to a mere few hundred strong, surrounded by the undead army. Most of the population in Silvermoon has been evacuated, thankfully; I just hoped that Traxex had listened and left the rest up to me, but to no avail – she is just as stubborn as her father was reputed to be, and twice as fierce. Perhaps that is why I love her, and that made seeing her this way much more unbearable._

_Tomorrow will certainly be my final battle, for King Anasterian has been slain a few days prior. I know my duty. I must protect the last of the evacuees, even at the cost of my life, or the life of my beloved. Traxex, please forgive me._

_To anyone who will be reading this in the future, remember this: though we may be machines of war, deep down we are all the same, civilians or soldiers – for deep down, our spirits are what defines us. We shall continue on. We must._

_Fenix Skywalker, signing out._

_The last entry in Fenix Skywalker's journal, dated two days before his supposed death…_

"Still looking back at the battle, I see," Naruto said as he approached Fenix, "You know, Kael is getting concerned."

"Of course, he's concerned about everything," Fenix replied, "It's in his commanding nature to be concerned with everything, just like his father."

"But that saved many lives," Kael said as he approached the duo as Fenix turned, kneeling on instinct and Naruto bowed slightly.

"Prince Kael," the two chorused in unison as Kael waved it off.

"No need for formalities, you're one of my closest friends Fenix, and you're a fellow leader yourself Naruto," Kael said, "How is Alastar doing?"

"What do you mean? I could not retrieve him during the battle... I can find neither heads nor tails of him," Fenix replied, "Is there something you need?"

"While I was in Silvermoon, finding what I could salvage, I found something that resonated with my father's mana," Kael said, "It was addressed to you."

Fenix took it curiously as he pulsed his mana in, and, confirming the identify, it began revealing words in Thalassian. As Fenix read, his brows narrowed further before it almost seemed a single line.

"Impossible…" Fenix said quietly, "Impossible, he had the ability to do that?"

"What does it say?" Kael asked as Fenix looked over.

"The King sent Alastar through to Dalaran…" Fenix said in disbelief, "But where and how now? Dalaran was destroyed a mere few days later…"

"Not quite," Kael said, "In fact, most of the evacuees were sent away just a day before the actual sighting of the Scourge, the same day I left. It was actually your son who told me about the invasion, just as he teleported into the main hall. It was a surprising and humbling experience, and gave time for the mages to mobilize and ready themselves for the inevitable, as well as giving evacuation orders. That's why Kingston, along with a legion of mages, left Dalaran "

"So where is he now?" Kael asked desperately as Naruto thought back if he remembered anyone with the last name Skywalker. Then it clicked.

"Oh," Naruto said quietly, "I know who he is now… he doesn't have your hair color…"

Fenix facepalmed, "Of course he doesn't now, my hair's silver now with red streaks. But his hair's red… wait why are you asking that?"

"Let me ask one final question… does he like fire?" Naruto asked as Fenix nodded slowly.

"Yes… he's a proclaimed pyromaniac… and proudly at that…why?" Fenix asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I was wondering how the child had the name of the King. He's Lina's charge right now… and I've been teaching him for the past couple weeks."

"And you know he's a pyro how…" Fenix asked as Naruto waved his hand carelessly.

"Oh, when I taught him how to make a fireball, his eyes lit up," Naruto said as Fenix paled.

"Wait, you taught him how to make a fireball," Fenix confirmed as Naruto nodded and showed him the fireball, lighting up the sky. Sure, that could give away their position, if the enemy didn't know about it. But they did, and this served as a beacon for them _not_ to engage if they knew the strongest was ready. Fenix paled, very quickly.

"Why?"

"Let's put it this way: Traxex and I had to move often, and it wasn't because the land was bad or the price was too high," Fenix replied as Naruto nodded.

"I see…" Naruto said, "Well I think we're okay. The Castle's fireproof."

"That doesn't help when he learns how to make bombs," Fenix muttered under his breath before they heard an explosion, followed by Horus' voice shouting over the distance, "You're kidding me. I WAS KIDDING! No wait I think we're really under attack…"

"We're under attack! All units rally to the Fortress! Priests first, Archers follow up the line! Hold them until either Fenix or Commander Namikaze returns! Warriors, hold the line, don't let them cross the circle while I charge up my spell! Phalanx formation!"

"Fenix, identify," Naruto barked out as Fenix turned, and Kael moved forward quickly. After a while, Fenix began speaking.

"Horus is holding them back at bay, but the surprise attack took out three barracks… I'm afraid most of the infantry inside did not survive the initial assault. We have several Myrmidons attacking along with several of those Royal Guards at the back protecting those Sirens. There also seems to be several Blood Elves sewing confusion in the midst, among them… Sylvanas Windrunner is battling her cousin, and is currently advantageous as she has silenced him temporarily, however she has received multiple wounds of her own."

Before he managed to go further, Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow light as Fenix sighed.

"Sylvanas has him fully whipped," Fenix murmured as he called forth his Frost Wyrm, "Now it's time for me to show."

As Naruto reappeared out of his Hiraishin, he immediately caught a blast of fire right in his stomach as he flopped back, landing painfully on the injury as he groaned.

"Of all the stuff I teleport into," Naruto groaned as he quickly unleashed several kunai and rolled away, forcing the Blood Mage to, surprisingly, blink away.

"Blink?" Naruto wondered but had no time to think more as a gigantic wave of sound was thrown his way, forcing him to jump higher and watch as many troops were either decapitated by the wave or forced backwards, their arms too stunned to be able to attack. It was followed up when a fierce tornado whipped forward, lifting many up into the air. Cursing, Naruto quickly dispelled the Tornado with his own counter, and used his Rinnegan to soften the fall, before he looked forward.

"So, you're Sylvos?" Naruto asked casually as the now-identified Sylvos nodded.

"Indeed, I am. I suppose you are the one my cousin is referring to," Sylvos said. Those were not questions, they were statements.

"Impressive," Naruto waved his arm, "But not impressive enough."

The instant he said that, he pumped chakra into his feet, and with his already impressive speed augmented was able to get behind Sylvos before his mind caught up with his eye, and let out a harsh punch. However, Sylvos was able to launch one of the spheres he had back at him, careening into him and sending shocks across his body.

(**Yes, Sylvos is the Invoker from DotA, he's the first hero I used, and the best I play with. That last shot was a Wex sphere. Quas produces the freezing effects, Wex is shock, and Exort burns**)

With the shock still in his system, he was unable to avoid the suddenly now bright sphere that headed his way, smashing into his chest once more as he groaned, and a white orb collided last, quickly freezing the burn and causing it to flake off along with some flesh. Naruto gritted his teeth as he channeled his own chakra to dull the pain before returning fire with his shuriken, flashing through handseals in rapid succession, far too fast for the Blood Mage to see.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto called as the dozen or so shuriken quickly multiplied ten-folds, becoming a storm of blades that was sent across to Sylvos. Having no time to react, Sylvos could only cross his arms in front of his face, and let the armor absorb the wind-edged blades that now embedded themselves into his armor and body, "**Futon: Atsugai**!"

The sharp edges of the tornado impacted against Sylvos once more, punching through his armor and shredding parts of it, sending him flying back into a pile of snow that was manipulated by Naruto to cover the wound, freezing it painfully into a frostbite.

"Ugh…" Sylvos grunted as many of the blades disappeared in a cloud of smoke, before he quickly threw three more of the electric spheres at Naruto, who dodged instantly, not willing to get hit with the objects, but Sylvos had gotten lucky, as the instant Naruto landed, a powerful blast of light erupted from beneath his feet, sending him up into the sky as his back burned painfully.

"And you said you're Athaniar's apprentice… what the hell," Naruto said as he stood up shakily, "What are you learning from him?"

"How to manipulate the elements," Sylvos replied calmly despite having his own share of injuries, "Though he cannot do it himself, he knows enough basics to teach me."

"You're awfully forthcoming," Naruto deadpanned as he surged forward, locking his arm around Sylvos' as he pushed Sylvos in the opposite direction, but Sylvos managed to right himself with two strange creatures, as if made of fire, as they swung him back onto his feet, only to be forced to activate windwalk to avoid several black daggers that speared through where he just was, embedding themselves behind him and explode, hurling granite at the pair even as Naruto closed in on the now frantic Sylvos.

_What? He should not be able to see me!_ Sylvos thought frantically as he tried to dodge the first strike, to no avail as Ghost Walk dispelled on contact, and Naruto leaned down, picked Sylvos up, and hurled him into the air, before disappearing and reappearing beside Sylvos, launching a devastating kick that tore through the remnants of his armor and blasting him across the field and plowing into ice, breaking apart and sinking him. The freezing water would close into ice, trapping him in the icy water where he would either drown or be frozen to death. Crouching as he landed, he gave a grave sigh as he looked at Sylvanas.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as Sylvanas nodded her head, fixing the tear in her armor that drew his attention. Sylvanas blushed when she saw what he was looking at.

"Eyes off," Sylvanas said as she tried to cover herself and Naruto laughed, "No looking."

"Fenix," Naruto said, suddenly serious, "Get them out of here."

"Yes, milord," Fenix replied as he nodded to Kael, and Naruto began moving. Sylvanas' words stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Sylvanas asked worriedly as Naruto turned, and Sylvanas took the time to grasp onto Naruto's shoulders, preventing him from running or even substituting.

"Finishing the fight," was all Naruto said before he suddenly morphed into lightning, fleeing her grasp and teleporting a short distance away, before disappearing into the night as he sped along, moving forward to where he knew Sasuke was waiting, flaring his own chakra to respond as he arrived on the scene. They stood for a while, looking at each other

"So, it's come to this," Naruto finally said as he stopped, looking at Sasuke, "One of us."

"Will die today," Sasuke said softly, unbefitting him. Naruto arched an eye.

"What's with the subdued tone?" Naruto asked carefully as he looked at Sasuke, "Normally you would be happy at getting a chance to prove your superiority."

Sasuke said nothing as Naruto unsealed two bottles, throwing one at Sasuke. Sasuke caught it, looking at Naruto, who shrugged.

"Felt like it," Naruto said, "like they say here, cheers. I promise I didn't poison it."

And with that , Naruto gulped down his Sake, Sasuke also drinking it after hearing Naruto's proclamation. No matter what, Sasuke knew Naruto intended to keep all his promises. After drinking it empty, Naruto and Sasuke threw the bottles aside, and waited for the signal. As snow began to fall, both tensed, then they disappeared, and a loud bang reverberated through the snowy ground as the two clashed in the middle, their blades extended. The sound emitted was so powerful that even the camp, already kilometers away, could hear it.

Mere instants after the first clash, they moved back before charging forward, their hands clutching their signature technique, as they raced towards each other.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

The explosion was heard, once more, as the area was enveloped by a bright light that dissipated mere seconds later, only to hear another explosion as an explosive tag detonated, covering the area in a cloud of snow and steam. Sasuke jumped out of the smoke, looking around, before flashing through seals, and subsequently breathed a gigantic ball of fire straight down, Naruto leaping out of the snow almost immediately as he sent out several blades of wind at Sasuke.

The blades of wind collided, unfortunately, against the massive fireball, and the result of the pressured wind and the fireball's collision compressed the fireball into three separate blades, dull orange in color, before flaring white.

"Kuso," Naruto muttered as he ran, flashing through seals at the same time before slamming his hands onto the snow, forcing not only a wall of earth but also a wall of ice up, as the fireball detonated and was consumed, on one side, by Amateratsu, while the other side blew through the walls, though they did their job. Naruto quickly glanced back at Sasuke, then, without a single word, the world once more rumbled as they collided in the center nearly instantly, Naruto sending a kick up that Sasuke blocked, before he slammed his heel down on Naruto's exposed shoulder, knocking Naruto down. However, Naruto took the time to attach wires to Sasuke's body, and as he fell, he tugged on the wire, sending Sasuke tumbling down extremely quickly, and with a flick of his wrist Naruto sent Sasuke careening into the remnants of Naruto's wall, smashing through it and burying into the snow. Flying back, Sasuke launched several Death Coils at Naruto, who held his hands out.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Naruto yelled as the pulse sent a wave forward, taking out the skulls even as Naruto followed up with several spells, relentless in his assault, determined to catch Sasuke off-guard before Sasuke…

Never mind.

Sasuke erupted into a pillar of chakra, the demented energy that he now possessed wiping away any trace of the purity that chakra was rumored to contain, and instead all he could feel was darkness and frost closing in on him. Unfortunately, Sasuke forgot that he was dealing with someone who had fought the very being that was malice and darkness incarnate, and succeeded in taming its destructive powers.

Naruto unleashed the hatred bound within him, the malicious energy forming another column of its own, as Naruto treaded forward, the energy blasting the ground around him into pieces of rock and ice, flinging them every which way as Sasuke did the same. Two Susan'oo formed from their respective bodies of chakra, one red and one violet, as Naruto's eyes changed.

It wasn't until a few days before that he noticed a change in the pattern which adorned his new Rinnegan. The once pinwheel shape that symbolized Itachi's eyes had changed to that of a four-sided star, more similar to a shuriken than a pinwheel, with a hole in the center. It was then that the Kyubi informed Naruto that it held a genjutsu of the highest caliber – Kotoamatsukami. Unfortunately, his Rinnegan could not use it properly until it had been integrated, something which frustrated him to no end, as there was something programmed into the Sharingan – though for the life of him he could not unlock it. Once more he suspected what Itachi had wanted – perhaps it was not to lock down Sasuke's powers but instead use Kotoamatsukami to turn him over with the control it offered him.

(**Author's Note: Yeah, I know it was used up by Itachi and he destroyed it, but in this story, the presence of the Rinnegan changed everything**)

As Naruto's Susan'oo launched several fiery bolts at Sasuke, Sasuke responded with a hail of arrows, intercepting the bolts and returning fire at Naruto, whose simply raised an arm and blocked the deadly projectiles as if they were nothing, before launching a trio of blades at Sasuke, connected by a ring. It detonated against the shield of Sasuke's Susan'oo, though the power caused it to waver as Sasuke reinforced it with Amateratsu, forming a shield of deadly black flames before he pounced on Naruto, the two colliding and cracking through the layers of rock underneath them, melting and flash boiling the snow as the fire melded the two colossal figures together, before Naruto reared back and punched Sasuke, who returned the favor. They were fighting more like brawlers now, on instinct rather than form and muscle memory, as they traded blows, while their chakra fought for dominance in the everlasting flames that flared out with every strike, every clash, every punch, every block.

Suddenly Naruto ducked under one of Sasuke's punches and returned with an uppercut that ended the stalemate, sending Sasuke tumbling just enough for Naruto's Susan'oo to gain dominance and send Sasuke's dispelling in a roar of chakra that scarred through the ice and rock, before Naruto pounced, the Susan'oo gone and his eyes an indicator of his Sage Mode, and as he charged forward he charged up a Rasengan and punched it into Sasuke's prone form, blasting through and exiting at the back. Naruto stared, before he ripped the arm back out and watched as Sasuke dispersed in a cloud of mud and gravel.

"Tsuchi bunshin," Naruto muttered as he rolled to the side, narrowly dodging a sudden lightning strike coming _up_ from the ground, rather than from the sky into the ground, as Sasuke reappeared with a Chidori in both hands.

**Several Miles Away**

"Can you see _anything_, Fenix?" Sylvanas asked frantically as Fenix looked forward. Of course, Fenix could see the battle going on, the stalemate to the strikes that both Naruto and Sasuke delivered to each other, but he had his orders.

"No, General," Fenix said, "The cloud of chakra that they are outputting are disrupting my ability, and I doubt any other hunter can track them before they are obliterated at that range. I cannot in good conscience let you go that close either."

"You're not ordering me around," Sylvanas said as she rushed forward, only to find an arrow that struck her, extending into the trees, "You dare use my move against me?"

"I will not let you go to your death, General," Fenix replied, "It would be unassuming of you to do so, especially under the circumstances."

"And do nothing?" Sylvanas retorted as Fenix charged up an arrow, the tip glowing a dangerous purple this time.

"I will request one more time, General. Please refrain from going, or I will stop you with force," Fenix replied, "You know as well as I do that manaless it would take too long for you to interfere, much less aid, if you are not already down from mana combustion."

"And risk killing me?"

"You will not die. I know you," Fenix replied before Sylvanas sat down and looked. For a while, no one said anything, then, Sylvanas sighed.

"Is this how you felt as you watched the siege?" Sylvanas asked as Fenix looked back, "To see Traxex taken down?"

Fenix said nothing as he turned around and walked back. As he walked to the barracks a dozen feet away, he stopped. Turning his head slightly, he began speaking.

"What is done has been done, General. My feelings are not important anymore," Fenix whispered as he walked in, leaving Sylvanas sitting as the Shackleshot dispersed.

"Fenix…" Sylvanas replied softly as she watched the retreating form of the once proud hero of Quel'Thalas as Kael came up.

"Sylvanas, it is best not to mention Traxex in front of him," Kael said, "I'm not sure exactly what happened, though Naruto seems to understand and warned Fenix against searching for her, but obviously he won't listen. I just hope Naruto's prediction won't come true – it will not bode well for any of us, nor the reputation of the Elves."

"What reputation?" Sylvanas asked as she laughed dryly, "We were humiliated in the face of the Scourge, eliminated as if we were simply pests, and their objective was never to destroy us. What reputation belies us now?"

"Our tradition," Kael said, "Never forget our tradition. We may be warriors, we may be-"

"-Simple machines of war, but we are all the same. I know that phrase Kael, that was from Fenix," Sylvanas replied, "It was the quote that led us to victory countless times… but can it lead to victory now?"

"It will," Kael replied, _Eventually,_ he though silently, though he did not speak to Sylvanas. Even if Naruto could defeat Sasuke, Arthas had a huge lead that would take them a long time to chase up, and that would mean very little if Arthas managed to get to the Throne, as all would then be truly lost. And under the chances, even if Naruto came up victorious, the chances of him _not_ injured was simply too low. He turned around and looked once more at the ongoing battle, even as Sylvanas stood up.

"I'm still going," Sylvanas said as she began walking, only for Kael to move forward quickly and strike her in the back of her neck. She crumpled down, unconscious, as Kael picked her up and whistled, quickly summoning a phoenix.

"Take her back to her room please," Kael said as he handed the prone body over, and the phoenix quickly ascended.

"I thought you wouldn't strike back," Fenix commented as he suddenly appeared around a corner.

"Knew you were around Fenix. You're going to help aren't you?"

"Yeah… I am," Fenix said as he turned, "But I cannot in good conscience let Sylvanas know that. I shall take my leave, my prince."

"Off, and let your wings burn bright," Kael responded as Fenix turned and set off quickly.

"And let the Gods light your path to victory," Kael whispered as Fenix disappeared in the whirling snow. Then the oppressive feeling struck, not like that of when Naruto unleashed Kyubi's full power, but rather an oppressive feeling of death. Kael's heart sank.

"Oh no."

**Naruto vs Sasuke**

As the light died down once more, Naruto looked around at the surroundings. Utterly devastated, the once pristine plain that they met at was now a deep crater, resembling more a valley than anything – a valley of death… just like the Valley of the End. Naruto laughed at that. How ironic.

There was an ominous feeling as Naruto recognized the power.

_Kuso, I thought we had more time. Arthas must have pushed himself harder than anyone of us thought…_

There was a tug inside his mind, and Naruto retreated temporarily.

"**Boy…**" the Kyubi said.

"Kyubi. Can't say I'm glad to see you… what do you want?" Naruto asked warily as Kyubi waved a paw.

"**That boy is the last of the Uchiha… no?**" Kyubi asked as Naruto nodded, "**Kill him… I shall lend you my powers…**"

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked.

"**None. I shall give you my powers and my powers alone. Crush the Uchiha, make sure they never live again, and I will serve you as long as you live, and your family thereafter, as long as they proved to me they are worthy,**" Kyubi replied as he roared, "**Now, go back, and kill that vermin!**"

Naruto blinked as the powerful winds – how there were winds in his mindscape he will never know – blasted him out and into the real world, and felt the energy energizing himself.

"Hmm… I see Arthas has ascended… still think you can defeat me?" Sasuke asked as he flexed his arms, feeling the power coursing through.

"Only one way to find out…" Naruto murmured as he threw a spear of light at Sasuke, piercing through one of the wings and charged forward, intending on ending this before Sasuke got used to the power boost.

"Foolish. None stands before the might of the Uchiha," Sasuke replied as he dashed as well, ignoring the spear as it dissolved – in fact it seemed to have done negligible damage, and they struck in the center, their fists colliding and creating a shockwave that tore at the rocks once more, before Naruto ducked, letting Sasuke's fist flying dangerously close to his face, and tackled him. And Naruto suddenly exploded as another appeared out of the snow. The dust cleared to show Sasuke with only a small burn on his stomach, where the explosion had been powerful enough to blast through the armor and into his skin. As it was even said wound was still a small victory.

But as Sasuke moved to destroy Naruto, he was suddenly replaced by a flurry of snow, confusing Sasuke.

"Hyo-bunshin?" Sasuke murmured before looking up. It wasn't a snow clone, if such a thing ever existed – Naruto substituted with an abundance of snow that floated in the sky, and now floated there, his Rinnegan blazing with power.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Naruto roared as the shockwave tore through the battlefield, reducing the area to not only rubble – indeed the entire area was now reduced to a crater, though Sasuke was less harmed than expected. Reversing the pull of gravity suddenly, Naruto pushed the rocks together, smashing into Sasuke, who leapt and blasted the gathering rocks into smithereens, sending splashed of dark energy flowing out of the epicenter of the blast, darkening the ground underneath as it died and shriveled away. He then fully unleashed Kyubi's chakra, launching thousands of clones down as one of his special clones dispelled, and spreading nature chakra across all his clones even as the crystal around his neck flared as it activated. Sensing Kyubi's chakra, Sasuke smirked.

"Have you forgotten my Sharingan, Naruto?" Sasuke jeered as he prepared to control the clones. Naruto smirked in response.

"Just try it… I think you'll find it a little… surprising…" Naruto said as Sasuke tried to control Kyubi's chakra and take it as his own, only to find something strange within the mixture. Eyes widening in realization that said energy was affecting him in a bad way, he quickly cut the connection and jumped back, watching with horrid fascination as the chakra he flared turned into stone.

"Nani! What trickery is this!" Sasuke growled as he blasted a cone of lightning, tearing through the clones with ease as each of them detonated in powerful blasts that cratered the ground. As he unleashed forked lightning strikes, one after another, each clone that was destroyed came closer and closer. Finally, he could not hold the line back as the clones reached him, and as the first reached, it detonated, forcing him back and allowing the others to overwhelm him, and detonated at the same time.

The explosion ripped the earth apart as the land gave away finally under the pressure the two unleashed, crumbling and falling away into a crevice that both Naruto and the still-alive Sasuke fell into. However, both unleashed their powers at the same time, powering themselves out of the crevice and causing another a gigantic rockfall into the devastated landmass.

There was a sudden creaking… and the world began to split.

"Nani…?" Naruto wondered out loud as he looked a the source of the creaking, and to his horror saw the cracks in the land as water gushed up, flooding around the site, "The power that was unleashed had enough to…"

Without finishing Naruto dodged Sasuke's strike, returning it with his own as his blade crashed onto Sasuke's armor, cracking through slightly even as Sasuke's dark strike struck the splitting land, further destroying the last link that connected them to the mainland.

"This is bad!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, "Sasuke, stop it! You're destroying Northrend!"

"That gives me a better time to use _all_ my powers, Naruto…" Sasuke grinned sinisterly as he fired death bolts one after another, only for Naruto to counter with his own powers. The attacks, hyper-amplified by the denser, more chaotic chakra, clashed against each other much more violently than otherwise should, and as they detonated, the ground trembled and cracked, forcing both to take to the skies as both combatant's sealed in unison.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" both yelled as flames and smoke erupted simultaneously from both sides, as a phoenix and a hawk flared up and flew over the land.

Ichigo was the first to fire, as he concentrated violet fire into his beak and fired it like a beam, torching the ground where it touched. There was no target – or rather, everything was a target here. Sasuke's hawk returned fire as it fired blasts of wind, precise, controlled – and homing – at Naruto and his phoenix, forcing them to evade and fire back at those wind blasts.

Abruptly Sasuke called on his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I wonder… have you ever seen the real Madara…?" Sasuke asked as Naruto turned, narrowing his eyes.

"The _real_ Madara? So Tobi was never the actual one was he?" Naruto replied, more a statement than a question. Sasuke nodded, before his eyes shifted to one that Naruto knew very well.

They both now have the same eyes.

"I may not be as skilled as you, Naruto, in these eyes, but I know how to power them up… I've been training, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as an even more demented version of Susan'oo appeared – and the sky roared as a gigantic meteor began to fall.

Naruto narrows his eyes. That was not something he learnt, and neither had Nagato. That was something completely new.

"Wow. A meteor," Naruto said sarcastically, before turning serious, "How the fuck do I stop something like that without killing myself…?"

Without any warning a second one struck it, breaking the first apart and sending showers of rocks, ignited by Amateratsu, cascading onto the land. The result was devastating as Amateratsu burnt away at the debris of the impact, setting entire regions on fire and creating impassable areas, and one in particular struck perilously close to Icecrown Citadel, not only protecting it but also destroying any forces nearby – forces including not just the undead but also the Naga. That was a plus. The downside was that his own forces could not enter the area either, and his camp was dangerously close to one of the sources. There was no time to ponder that, however, as the second meteor began its descent again.

"**Chibaku Tensei**!" Naruto yelled as rocks converged on his location, forming large chunks which he then threw at the meteor, without much apparent effect. However, He was not concerned about that, as the total annihilation wasn't his primary goal.

"Ichigo, see that little crack?" Naruto asked as Ichigo nodded, looking up at a tiny crack which Naruto had managed to make during the strike, "Launch your fire at my attack."

Without affirmation Naruto summoned a clone and had it form a Rasenshuriken that he threw almost immediately, before forming a lance of wind around his arm.

"Ichigo, go go go!" Naruto yelled as Ichigo launched a blast of fire that ignited the Rasenshuriken, and as the attack struck Ichigo soared up, propelled by the sudden, seemingly increase in air pressure below them – in reality as the Rasenshuriken detonated, the fire rained the air above and created an overpressure that left a small vacuum, a vacuum that both capitalized on as Ichigo soared and Naruto stabbed out, piercing the lance into the enlarged crack. There was no response, then a large creak as Naruto poured more chakra into his technique.

"**I cannot hold this any longer, Naruto! Do what you need to do now!**" Ichigo yelled as Naruto tore through the meteor, and in moments they entered. Ichigo dispelled, but his job was done.

"**Shinra Tensei…**" Naruto whispered as the rock suddenly tore itself apart, cracking into two as they fell. One crashed into the sea, creating a powerful tsunami that roared into the ocean. The other tore another crater in the landscape.

Without warning, however, Naruto charged down, the forces of gravity aiding him in his descent as he sped faster and faster, and struck Sasuke, forcing both to tumble down the still-cascading rocks and slopes, exchanging punches and kicks like two brawlers more than shinobi or anything resembling trained warriors of this world or the other. There was a blast of dark energy as it tore at Naruto's defenses, forcing him back. That was supplemented by a sudden gasp from Naruto, as he looked down.

Protruding from his chest as a blade, crackling with electricity, and Sasuke stood behind him.

"I win, Naruto," Sasuke muttered, his eyes the original onyx eyes, lacking any enhancements.

Naruto struggled weakly to say something, and as Sasuke bent closer, he just managed to hear the sentence.

"Oh really, teme?"

The world exploded in flames.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand... CUT! The battle finishes next chapter. I'll try to get it out as fast as I can, but no guarantees. I'm finally done with my mid-term exams, and I barely passed a 6 in Physics - that was _not_ fun.**

**One more thing, I will finish this story before going on hiatus**


	42. The Northrend Finale

**Author's Note: Soo… I got two flames, rightfully, so I won't complain *feeds them to Er'ryl* **

**ANYWAYS. Let's get going. I've wasted enough time. First there were problems within the family, now I'm double majoring in university. A piece of advice to any high school people reading this, unless you're really sure about what you're doing, don't double. Work load is intense and it would be better off to study the other major once you get a degree in the first. You get more out of it that way even if it takes longer.**

**Along the way, I have begun rewriting past chapters, one because they sucked, two because the relationships I've been hoping to develop for Naruto has become very hectic and it didn't feel right to be as a writer. Thus, I'm going back to the chapters and edit it so that one of the girls will be left out. I honestly have no idea how the original idea of having only two girls became four. I'm staying at three, and the final will be paired up with someone else. Once I finish all the chapters I'll probably edit this portion out to avoid confusion. Any questions about that please private message me so I can give you as prompt a reply as possible.**

**Chapter 42: The Northrend Finale**

As Naruto exploded, Sasuke was thrown back violently, impaling himself on a pair of blades – very familiar blades. Looking up, he saw, to his disbelief, Naruto.

"When…?" Sasuke groaned out as blood spilt onto the ruined battlefield.

"When you deactivated your eyes," Naruto replied, "The Rinnegan is powerful… but obviously you don't know its intricacies.

The Rinnegan is old – very much so – in fact the Sage only manifested it out of several generations of genetic carriers, and it was then carried on in the ocular powers of the Sharingan and the natural DNA of the Uzumaki. Only combined with the blood of Senju or Uzumaki can the Rinnegan be formed – I suppose your Rinnegan is a manifestation of both your power and my own during our crossing of blades this past year. Nevertheless…"

Naruto leaned in.

"Your power over the Rinnegan pales against mine, and had you kept to the Sharingan you would've won instead."

And with that, Naruto pulled out his wind blades, watching emotionlessly as Sasuke crumpled to the ground.

"This is the way we part… brother…" Naruto said, "You are my brother in everything but blood, Sasuke… but I cannot let you live. For either world's sake you must die before you wipe everyone out with your ambition, and your lust for power."

Even as Naruto finished his speech, his entire body lit up as, inside his mind, the cage unraveled to reveal Kyubi, and he transformed, growing larger and larger until the fox appeared.

**Alliance Assault Camp**

There was no doubt everyone felt the tremor from here, Fenix mused as he looked at the falling meteors, ablaze with black fire. He wondered briefly what the fire was even as he shot some out of the sky to prevent damage to the base.

"Dear Lord… what was that?" Kael whispered as he looked at the carnage, and as entire sections of the land broke off at the weakened joints, "At this rate he'll tear Northrend apart… Darkterror needed the Skull of Gul'dan for this… yet…"

"He will be exhausted, no doubt. The two beings there contain some of the most powerful energies I have ever felt," Horus said as he walked forward, "Hail to thee, Prince Kael, the attacks have been repelled completely, but all pathways are blocked."

"Indeed…What is that energy?" Fenix tried to bring his sentence into being but was lost as a sudden pressure, more powerful than anything they had felt before, emerged from the ruins and a gigantic apparition appeared, greater than the Susan'oo. A silhouette of a fox appeared among the snow.

"Is that… a fox? A nine-tailed fox? What is that thing?" Kael wondered as Sylvanas came rushing out.

"Why do I sense… By the Sunwell, that's Kyubi…" Sylvanas breathed out as she took in the Bijuu.

"Kyubi? What's that?" Kael asked, but Sylvanas shook her head.

"That is a question better suited for Naruto to answer once he gets back…"

Nothing else could be said as they watched the gigantic fox charging up a black sphere… and the world went white with an explosion…

**Naruto vs Sasuke**

"**Sayonara…**" Naruto whispered as the gigantic orb he now held in the jaws was unleashed, obliterating the entire landscape in front of him, stretching for miles – though not quite managing to hit the Citadel. A pity.

As the beam of destructive energy subsided, all that could be seen of Sasuke was a fine scattering of ash, mixed with the devastated snow. The form of the fox began to subside, gradually losing shape until all that was left was a shroud of pale yellow, which then further dissipated until only the figure of Naruto was left

Dropping with exhaustion, he was suddenly glad that the base was not too far from here as he heard the screech of a phoenix. Raising his head slightly he was rewarded with the sight of Horus jumping down and nearing him.

"I must say that was a very well-done explosion. What was that explosion of darkness?" Horus asked.

"Kyubi. I'll explain when we're back at base. Can you give me a hand?"

Horus smirked as he held Naruto up and whistled. A red dragon came soaring down as he placed Naruto on it carefully.

"Take him to base directly, please," Horus said as the dragon nodded, Horus stroking her snout, and, with a powerful flap of her wings, she took off directly to base, "I do wonder though… I have never felt anything so… vile… yet so pure…"

There were no answers in the wind even as Horus walked away from the field of battle, leaving the scars of war behind him… the Scars of the North.

**Theramore Isles**

Jaina watched as the portal brightened before a messenger moved through.

"Lady Proudmoore, the assault on Northrend has ended… Arthas is now the Lich King. However, we managed to kill both Athaniar and Darkterror, though their respective apprentices remain at large. Sasuke Uchiha has been killed in a final battle with General Namikaze, though the battle left Namikaze in a coma," the messenger reported as Jaina's heart leapt out.

"Naruto's in a coma? Why?" Jaina asked frantically as the messenger bowed further.

"He has used _it's_ chakra to its maximum potential, and the backlash from the first usage, plus the lack of his own supply, forced hi into extreme chakra exhaustion and his body has shut down to prevent any damage, or so the Priests said. He also asked to relay a message to Admiral Proudmoore – Horus Lightwing and Fenix Skywalker has been found in Northrend – they were in an alliance in Northrend to take out the Icecrown Citadel but failed due to the massive forces stationed there despite their powers," he replied.

"I see… so they will return here?" Jaina asked carefully.

"Lightwing's status is unknown but it is known that Commander Skywalker has joined our forces, though he requests a trip back to the main continent to search for his beloved and asks that his son be taken care of."

An explosion occurred as several voices yelled out in confusion.

"Skywalker! No using fireworks!" one of the voices drifted over.

"…I think he's okay," Jaina said dryly as the messenger just tensed, looking around nervously.

"Milady, is this castle durable enough?" the messenger asked nervously.

"Don't worry, he won't do much," Jaina waved, as another explosion was heard in the distance and the castle shook, "Um, I think. Go back and tell them to return as soon as possible, and safely."

"Yes milady," the messenger said, as the ground rumbled again. He quickly reactivated the portal and stepped through, disappearing.

"I hope you're okay, Naruto…" Jaina whispered as she clutched the tiny crystal hung around her neck, before walking away for preparations to leave. Her father should be back soon from ending the dissidents that left half a year ago, and she needed to see Thrall to tell him of the failed assault – and Malfurion as well, she just realized, and sighed deeply. Today was _not_ a good day.

"Ricky!" Jaina yelled as she spotted her long-time friend, "I need you to do a favor for me!"

"Yes Jaina?" Ricky asked as he hurried over, "What do you need?"

"The assault failed. I'm going to inform Thrall and the Night Elves of that, then head over to Northrend, but I need someone to look over Theramore at least until Lina or my father returns. Can you help keep the order while I'm gone?" Jaina asked.

"Sure, but why me? Surely General Northstrong is around," Ricky replied, confused.

"He is leading the grounds troops alongside my father and is unavailable," Jaina replied.

"I see. Sure, I can do that, but if anything happens I'll contact you and request for your return, is that alright?"

"That's fine, thanks Ricky," Jaina said as she smiled, hugging Ricky briefly before hurrying away.

"No problem at all. But still, why me? She knows that I'm no good at politics…" Ricky said, more to himself than anything, "But that means I have full control..."

"SKYWALKER!" this time a louder explosion was heard immediately following his name.

"NOT MY FAULT! THE WALL GOT IN THE WAY!" a child's voice was heard. (**Cookie to those that got my reference**)

"Great," Ricky deadpanned as he hurried away to find out what's going on. Thankfully, his skills with water-based spells were on par with most archmages – he just lacked the mana to do it consistently.

**One week later**

Pain. That was the first thing that registered on the young, and the only, jinchuuriki in Azeroth. That's a good thing – it meant he was still alive, for now.

"Good to see you awake, Naruto," a sweet voice came from his right, and Naruto cringed. That was not a good voice to be heard, especially from Mei, "Now…"

Mei leaned in as Naruto opened his eyes, looking at her wearily.

"What were you doing taking on Sasuke alone, in enemy territory, and in a battlefield he selected?" Mei asked in a very sweet voice as Naruto seemingly shrunk in size.

"Well, you see…" Naruto began but was cut off.

"Chakra exhaustion on the greatest scale I have ever met, twelve different types of poison including one that's designed to interfere with natural healing and one that specifically targets the chakra pathways. If it wasn't because you are an Uzumaki, you probably would've died! I could feel the Kyubi from halfway across this continent, and that's saying something considering how that's farther than the entire battlefield that constituted the land 100 miles in radius around Amegakure!"

"Where are they?"

"What?"

"Horus and Fenix. Where are they?" Naruto rasped out, realizing just how parched he was.

"Is the pair you're talking about a Farstrider and a paladin?" Mei replied with another question as Naruto nodded, rasping out a weak thank you to the Priest who got him a glass of water that he eagerly gulped down, "They left a couple days ago. I'm not sure where, just that they will be returning once their task is complete."

"What did they say they're going after?"

"They're setting up for the Lich King's fall._"_

"How do they intend to do that?"

"No one knows… but I heard them mention one place: Dragonblight."

**Within Northrend**

"The final question comes then… what will become… of it…?"

The question echoed through the cavern as two figures stepped into the darkness. There was a single beam of light, shining on an empty pedestal – the former pedestal of the rune weapon, Frostmourne.

"I fear that time is running out," Horus said first, "Though the Lich King has fallen dormant… it is only a matter of time before he awakens… and his powers merged completely."

"That is why we are here…" Fenix said, but trailed off, "I thought he was fallen into a slumber…?"

"_**Light's Vengeance…**_" a hollowed voice sounded through the cavern, "_**You intend… to wield this weapon… the way I wield mine…?**_"

"Show yourself… _Arthas…_" Horus called out, "Face us, if you dare…"

"_**Were I so foolish as before that I would attend that challenge once more?**_Arthas' hollowed, cold voice replied back, "_**Try me… Follow my path… and see what I have done… and when you wield the weapon, Lightbringer… Skywalker… You shall see.**_

_**But alas, this would be no fun… if there was no challenge**__,_" suddenly the hammer, lying on the side of the cavern, hurtled away as if kicked. In response both champions launched their respective attacks at the point, briefly revealing Arthas – though he took little damage, "_**Let us see your resolve…**_"

"Grab the hammer, Fenix!" Horus yelled as he blasted everything in front of him. "I'll deal with these monsters!"

There was no reply as a shower of arrows suddenly rained, all blazing with arcane power as each detonated its imbued energies. Fenix raced forward, tucked under, and rolled next to the hammer. There, he stopped… briefly. Then, without further ado, he picked it up, and hurled it with all his strength at the necromancer. The hammer flew and spun straight and true, smashing the necromancer right across the head and causing him to collapse instantly, dead on the spot.

A follow-on sprint through the undead allowed Fenix to retrieve the hammer even as Horus forced the ghouls and abominations to confront him.

"Go go go! Get out of there!" Horus yelled as he consecrated the entire area while Fenix fought his way out, slowly, "Forget fighting them! There's too many of them!"

"Chill. I got this," Fenix said as he placed the hammer behind his back, the weapon glowing a faint orange, "Give me a minute."

"_We don't HAVE a minute!" _Horus yelled back as he launched several spells in an attempt to stave them off, "_I don't remember them being so freaking strong!_"

There was a blinding flash of light as Horus covered his eyes. When he reopened them, he saw Fenix walking forward, his bow shattered and his armor cracked – the skin underneath smoldering. The hammer was still glowing, as was half of Fenix's body.

"You're kidding me. That _had_ to hurt," Horus deadpanned, "You, Fenix, are an idiot and likes heroic dramatics _way too much_."

"My nerves are near dead in any case," Fenix shrugged, "Using the remaining power from the hammer was of no consequences to me at this moment. Can you imagine the type of Scourge the Lich King would send to cover his old hammer though?"

It took Horus a minute to get what Fenix said, then everything clicked together.

"I do not lead armies, remember," Horus deadpanned, "I fought as a lone wolf until I met you, and even then both of us admitted that we worked together as a necessity to take down the Scourge."

"You took out files of them with no apparent effort," Fenix pointed out as he walked forward, Horus moving in line, "This final part is mine to partake in. You cannot enter into the hold, unfortunately."

"And why not?"

"I'm going to one of the Scourge's strongholds in Dragonblight. It is not wise for someone with your aura to follow, for it will certainly attract the Scourge to our presence. And right now, we need discretion."

"I'll go into the Eastern Kingdoms… check out what Kel'Thuzad is doing. It's time to pay him a visit…" Horus said darkly as he paused, "I'll also look into the rumors of this so-called Undercity, if you wish. Perhaps clues can be found there."

"Thank you… my friend," Fenix said, "I'll meet up with you as soon as possible."

With those last words, both took off in their mounts, one flying into Icecrown directly while the other flew towards the Eastern Kingdoms. As they flew away, however, there was a pair of eyes watching them.

"_**Fenix… first of the freed… and Horus, the Chosen of the Light… I look forward to your future exploits… and those who you will train to take me down…**_"

The stage is set… for the final confrontation.

**Dragonblight**

Fenix moved silently through the dark halls of the underground fortress, undetected, silencing those that got too close. As he neared the Runeforge, he stopped.

"_**Why are you here?**_" Fenix asked. There was not response – there wasn't a need to. "_**It is of no difficulty to me in entering this hold. For any of you, however, the Lich King could very well enslave you again.**_"

"_**Our allegiance is to you, Lord Skywalker… we will not run from a fight**_," the unknown figure replied.

"_**Await my orders. Once this blade has been forged, I will meet up with you.**_" Fenix replied back as the figure nodded and dispersed in a cloud of dark smoke. Almost immediately following that Fenix heard a voice in his own head.

'_You think you can merely mimic my blade, Fenix? You may be the strongest of my death knights before your freedom, but do you think you have the willpower to do what you must? Do you think… you can control that power?'_

'_**What I do is none of your business, Lich King**_," Fenix replied resolutely, "_**This blade may be a reflection of your dark blade, Arthas… but it will be the blade that ends your life… I swear by my own…**_'

'_I look forward to the challenge…_' the voice trailed off as Fenix shook his head.

_Was that a challenge… or was that a taunt?_ Fenix thought to himself as the Runeforge consumed the hammer with the materials he gathered. Without any further thought, he started pouring his essence into the weapon itself, and without doubt, he seeped his blood into the furnace, causing the flames to glow a dull, sickly green, before turning bright once more.

_Remember, Fenix… the greatest challenge comes not from the outside… but from the inside. To be the most powerful one must defeat his own darkness… his own fear. Only then will you be able to consider yourself one of the best… only then will you be able to truly command the power of darkness without the delicate touch of the light, and not lose yourself to its wiles, _Horus taught him that when they first met, when his powers were not yet stable. Fenix kept that thought in his mind as he called forth his fears, and injected that into the forge. The forge continued to burn with an eerie green as he pushed his own consciousness into the blade, to combat his own darkness.

**Alliance Base Camp**

The entire camp was in a slurry of activity as Naruto strolled across. Everything was packed up except for a single outpost, which would be commanded by troops stationed there every six months.

There were still no signs of Horus and Fenix even after 2 days, a fact which worried Naruto. No matter what they encountered no Scourge – except maybe the Lich King's champions, and that's a very big maybe – could face them both in combat and come out triumphant.

"No sign of either of them, sir," a marine came forward and reported to Naruto – the same report, per 2 hours, for the past thirty-six hours since he woke, "All packing is on schedule and we should be able to leave in half an hour."

"Very good, keep up the pace," Naruto said as he waved the marine away, then thought better of it, and gave the marine a tri-pronged kunai, "Hold onto this and give it to Mei for me."

"Sir?"

"I'm checking the surroundings, move out if I have not returned when packing is complete," Naruto replied curtly, "Dismissed."

The marine saluted and left his sight, and the instant that happened, he disappeared, the location he was in displaced so fast that a small wave of air swirled.

"Are you there, Fenix? If you are, then where's Horus…?" Naruto wondered, "Eastern Kingdoms?"

There was no reply in the wind as he surged forward, closer and closer to Icecrown. Just then, Mei received the kunai.

"You are one little troublemaker, you know that Naruto?" Mei sighed softly as she tucked the kunai away, before continuing to help with the operation.

As for Naruto, the closer he reached Icecrown, the colder the air got, and it wasn't from the snow or the temperature – it was the coldness of death itself.

**Within the hold**

Fenix panted from the exertion – the battle with his own self was as hard as any that ever came before. A single misstep could cost him his soul – and it would cost the world much more as Arthas has done.

But he had done it – he had faces his own fears and overcame it. He was now the wielder. As he took the smoldering piece out, it no longer looked like a hammer. The distinctive eagle edges were still there, but the edges were sharpened, ominous, and glowed with a distinct edge. Fenix watched the blade with confusion.

"_**It needs… a sacrifice… it needs… blood…**_" Fenix whispered as he looked down at himself, then at the armor plate that constituted his bow. Gently, he unlatched the bow construction and held it in his left hand, the blade on his right. He looked between the two.

"_**Goodbye… old friend…**_" Fenix whispered as he left one on the ground, then, with a powerful roar, he smashed the blade down, and the bow shattered. Screams came out from within the confines as pale, translucent, white smoke roared and left the shattered remnants, streaking through the dark walls into the blade. Fenix gritted his teeth as the power surged through the blade – and into his body. The forging of the blade must go on…

**Outside the hold**

"Why would you come back here, so close to the Lich King once more, Fenix?" Naruto asked himself as he stepped onto the steps leading into… somewhere. "And where is this place?"

"_**It is of no concern to you. Leave. Now,**_" a voice whispered out as Naruto turned into a fighting position.

"I'm here to look for Fenix. I'm assuming he's in here," Naruto replied.

"_**As before, it is of no concern to outsiders… Leave, you are not welcome here**_," the voice replied as Naruto shrugged.

"I'm never good at following orders," Naruto replied as he disappeared and reappeared behind the voice, smashing a brutal haymaker into the figure's head, knocking the figure out cold.

"A Death Knight? Who is he… and why is he here?" Naruto muttered as he walked into the hold, snow swirling around the scene of skirmish and hiding it all… and the death knight dispersed into shadow.

**Deep within the hold**

"Fenix? Fenix, where are you!" Naruto yelled as he walked through the dark halls, "What is this place?"

He heard a small groan just ahead, through the door. Readying himself, Naruto approached the door, a Rasengan in both hands as he kicked the door open.

The door opened to reveal Fenix, panting before the forge, a triumphant grin on his unmasked face.

"_**Naruto?**_" Fenix asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Finding you," Naruto said, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Fenix turned sober at that.

"_**Preparing…**_"

"For?"

"_**The Lich King must fall… for the sake of the world, the Lich King must fall… and I am the instrument to his destruction…**_"

"How?"

There was a long pause where neither of the two spoke a single word. Then, Fenix slowly spoke the word, while holding his finished project in his hand.

"_**To kill the Lich King one needs a blade as powerful as his own – forged in the blood of unholy and infused with the light. Ashbringer is one such weapon – but such weapons are rare at best, unique at worst…**_"

"You made one," It wasn't a question. Fenix nodded.

"_**The greatest… and darkest of them all…**_"

"_**Shadowmourne…**_"

**Further down south in Dragonblight**

"So… the dice has begun to turn… What have you found out?"

"I tracked Fenix Skywalker all the way to Northrend, and then back into the ruins of Lordaeron… but then he disappeared off the map for awhile and wasn't seen until I snuck into the Alliance camp and figured out that he allied with Horus."

"And?"

"Currently he's due north east north of our location. I can take you to him if you wish."

"Not yet… _he_ will come to us in time. We will wait here."

**Short chapter, I know. I had a good draft worked up ages ago but never got around to editing. After a full year (I think it's been a full year) of hiatus I returned to this chapter to find it in a state of mess. So it got edited to this length. I apologize for the long hiatus, hopefully new chapters will come out faster now that my first term is done and I've dropped one of my majors.**


End file.
